The Return of the Marauders
by TheLastZion
Summary: James sacrificed himself to save his wife and son. Sirius took them into hiding and trained Harry the Marauders way. Neville became the BWL. That doesn't mean that he's the Chosen One. This is a AU story. Harry/Ginny MA Rating
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy!**_

* * *

"Sooo...what are the chances that we'll get a nice quiet...relaxing...non life threatening year at Hogwarts?" Hermione Granger teased Ginny as they entered the great hall. The said girl threw her arm around Hermione's neck and pulled her close that only she could hear her and whispered. "What are the chances that you and my brother make it through the feast without shagging your brains out...like you did on the train?"

"How did you know?" Hermione's eyes shot open and her face rivaled her boyfriend's hair. It was all Ginny could do to not burst out laughing at her.

"They made silencing charms for a reason Hermione." Ginny didn't think that Hermione's face could get any redder...she was wrong.

"Y-you heard us?" Hermione squeaked.

"Sweetie...you're a screamer...the whole _bloody_ train heard you."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione buried her face into her hands.

"Oh...by the way, I found these on top of my trunk on the overhang. Just how they got there I never want to know." Ginny waved a pink thong in front of her. Hermione quickly snatched it out of her hands and shoved it into her robe.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!"

"You sure like saying that a lot. I wasn't aware he was also the Patron Saint of Orgasms."

"Oh...shut up. So, I like a good shag. Does that make me a slut?" Ginny laughed to herself. Hermione certainly had come a long way from the bookworm that she met just five years ago. Then again, hadn't they all.

No longer was she the naive little girl that dreamed of marrying The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville was cute and all, but he didn't do anything for her. Plus, he changed after the Chamber of Secrets incident. True, he did save her life, but he didn't do it alone. He had help, he always had help. Dumbledore was always there. She would be surprised if the man didn't hold his wanker for him, when he used the loo.

That and the Daily Prophet kissing his arse every ten seconds only made his head that much more overinflated, and it was big enough as it was. His grandmother made sure he had the best of everything, tutors, clothes you name it he got it. She often wondered what his parents would think if they could see him now.

His Grandmother was another story altogether. To say that Ginny disliked her would be an understatement. The woman was the bane of her existence. She didn't hate her as much as Tom...but she came in pretty blooding close. Her mother said to be respectful to her at all times._"She a very powerful woman and we don't want to make her our enemy."_ Her mother said on more than one occasion. Then again, her mother would be very happy if she became the next Lady Longbottom.

Ginny wanted none of it, but her feelings weren't the issue. Dumbledore had become quite fond of reminding her that she owed Neville a Life Debt. If not paid by her seventeenth birthday, he could claim her. As a wife...concubine...slave, whatever he chose. Because Longbottom was the last of his line and of a Noble House, Dumbledore reactivated an old law that said that he could have many wives. Well, one wife and a shite load of concubines so he could rebuild the Family Line with his seed. Seeing as she had little choice, she agreed to be his girlfriend. Ginny hoped that she could make him into something she could learn to live with. At least, that's what she told herself at the beginning. After the Department of Mysteries fiasco, she gave up such hope. Anything that was left of that silly crush she had died there. She would never forgive him for that. He wasn't a Savior of the Wizarding World like she was lead to believe...he was a _bloody_ coward.

She didn't know what was worse; the fact that her so-called Headmaster was always spouting off that g_reater good shite_, or the fact that the _git_ never once apologized for it. She was given an extremely long lecture on forgiveness by her mother, _she really was blind to it all_, and it was strongly suggested that she should take him back if, and she quoted, _"You plan to continue your education at Hogwarts."_ Bastard! It wasn't like she really had a bloody choice.

Ginny would snog Neville, if he pushed the issue, but it made her skin crawl every time his hands would wander over her body. You could only play the 'I'm-waiting-for-my-wedding-night' card so much. On more than one occasion that manipulative bastard tried to slip her a love potion. One thing she learned from having Fred and George as brothers is never turn your back on your drink.

Ginny was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she had taken her seat at the Gryffindor table. The first years had already been sorted. _When the hell did that happen?_ She looked to her left and saw Ron getting about a hundred pats on the back by half the guys in the school. Though her brother wasn't the type to brag, he certainly wasn't denying either. Hermione's face was even redder than it was before. If this kept up she would pass out any second. All it took to make the herd of gits to scatter was Ginny pulling out her wand. Her Bat-Bogey Hex was known far and wide.

"Who...is...that?" Dean asked. Ginny rolled her eyes. It was another year and another girl for him to drool over. _Is that all boys ever think about?_

"Damn she's hot!" Seamus agreed._Apparently, it is_.

"Those eyes...those lips...those-" Dean was leaning over the table to get a better look. Ginny smacked him in the back of his head. _Well, that felt good._

"Dean you git, she's a new Professor. Plus, she's old enough to be your mother." Hermione scolded him as she rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air in disgust.

"Yeah...she's definably a _**MILS.**_" Dean said grinning at Seamus.

"And what, pray tell, is that...it's not another one of those muggle sayings, is it?"

"Yep! It stands for **_Mum I Like to Sha_**...OUCH! THAT HURT GINNY!"

"It was supposed to hurt you foul git."

"Hey, what's up with Snape?"

"Who cares?"

"Well, look at him."

"Which part, that his hair doesn't have a gallon of grease in it, or that he's drooling at your would-be-girlfriend Dean?"

"Hey! I saw her first!"

"As if you even have a shot, you get more delusional every year Dean."

"No one asked your opinion Longbottom."

"Oh look, the Chosen One has graced us with his presence."

"I was in a personal meeting with Dumbledore I'll have you know. You should be grateful that I waste my time with the lot of you."

"Under his desk is more like it." Ron whispered to Hermione. She nodded her head as she held back a laugh.

"Yes, you never know when you will need to sacrifice someone to Bellatrix Lestrange to be tortured, so you can _run away_." Ginny muttered resentfully under her breath. All eyes in ear shot snapped to her, apparently she was louder than she thought. Ron clenched his fist as he remembered how Neville gave Ginny up without a fight. Hermione softly put her hand on his arm to calm him and gave him a look that said now wasn't the time.

"Will you get over that already? We rescued you didn't we."

"NO! Tonks rescued me!"

"Same difference."

"Shut it the both of you! Look, Dumbledore is going to say something." They all looked to the podium as Dumbledore stepped up. For a few seconds he said nothing. He seemed to be looking for someone. Then he sighed and addressed the students.

"Ah, another year is upon us. It looks as if our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has yet to arrive. Rest assured I have every confidence that he will be here in time for class tomorrow. I regret to inform you that Professor Flitwick has taken a leave of absence for personal reasons. However, I am most pleased to announce that an old friend and former student has agreed to fill in for him. Let's all give a warm Hogwarts welcome for Professor Lily Potter." The Great Hall erupted in loud applause.

"Dammit! That means that he's coming here. I don't need that right now." Neville growled. With all the clapping that was going on, no one heard him. No one except Ginny, and it sparked her interest. Neville looked worried. It was a warm welcome from his usual smug pompous look. The applause was just dying down when a patronus burst through the doors of the Great Hall. Not just any patronus, but a full corporeal one at that. The silvery white stag charged down the row between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF THE FREAKING WAY!" Was what they heard as it passed by. Professor Potter leaped over the staff table in a twirling flip that left more than a few shocked. She landed gracefully and pulled out her wand. With a lazy flick of her wrists, a spell shot forth from her wand. The space between the two house tables tripled in size. Oddly, not a single student fell out of their seats, as the Great Hall itself seemed to expand.

The red haired woman stomped to the edge of the stage to meet the patronus. Her fists were clinched and she wore a livid look that Ron knew all too well. The stag came to a halt in front of her.

"Mom...I can explain everything."

"You bloody well better!"

From the grounds outside a roar was heard in the distance. It was rapidly getting louder, much faster than it should normally be. Everyone looked to the door in anticipation of what was coming. The noise was so loud that many students were now covering their ears to block out the sound.

Two motorcycles burst though the doorway. One was just a tire length behind the other. Both riders wore helmets that covered their faces. Their oddly designed robes were flapping behind them, parallel to the floor due to the speed they were going. It didn't seem possible that they would be able to stop in time to save them from crashing. Even the Professors at the staff table were taking cover. All except one, Lily Potter stood her ground with a look that could kill.

Both riders launched into the air, as they were casting shrinking and levitation charms. They flipped and twirled through the air just as Professor Potter did just moments ago. Their movements were mirroring each other perfectly. Both landing at the foot of the stage and in unison opened their robes. The odd robes were made of some dragon hide that no one had seen before. The inside of the robes was black as midnight. The shrunken motorcycles flew at them. The black inside of their robes rippled as if it was water when the motorcycles passed through them. With a final wave of their wands the helmets dissolved away revealing their faces.

The older of the two's hair was as black as his name. Only a few random hairs fell over his face. The rest was pulled back neatly in a ponytail. It was held in place by an elegant golden clip that bore the Crest of the House of Black. He wore a neatly trimmed goatee on his handsome face. His eyes were gray and gave of an air of danger. It had the ability to stir something deep inside women that even Minerva McGonagall wasn't immune to.

On the right was the younger of the two. His hair was just as black but only came to his shoulders. In contrast to the others hair, his spiked all over the place in a wild fashion that oddly worked for him. He ran his hand through his hair, making it more wild than it was before. Ginny noticed the Signet Ring on his finger. Whoever he was, he was a Noble Lord. Brilliant emerald green eyes scanned the student body. This wrought a sigh from more than a few girls. Even the Slytherin Ice Queen herself, Daphne Greengrass had a dreamy look in her eyes. A slow sly grin slid over his young face; it screamed of mischief. He lazily held out an upturned hand to the other.

"Told ya." He said with a grin. This made the other roll his eyes, as he pulled out a bag of gold and dropped it into his hand.

"You got lucky pup."

"That was pure skill and you know it." They shared a cheeky grin that Lily Potter knew all too well. It never ceased to amaze her how they could thrill and aggravate her at the same time. At this current time aggravation was kicking thrill's arse big time. She went into full mother mode.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR THIS...AND REMEMBER BOYS...YOUR BITS ARE ON THE LINE!" Both of them jumped and shuddered as their eyes widened.

"Why is she always threatening our bits?" Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth. Sirius opened his to answer, but was stopped when Lily flicked her wand and their heads smacked together.

"OW!" They yelled at the same time and started to rub their heads.

"Because it's the only thing that seems to get your attention, that's why!"

"I hate it when she does that." Harry said to Sirius as they turned around to face the wrath of Lily Potter. Sirius put up his hands in defeat while Harry gave his best puppy-dog face, working his eyes for all they were worth. Lily rolled her own eyes in disgust.

"One, I don't believe that innocent look for a second," She said as she pointed her wand at Sirius, then she leveled it at Harry. "And two that face stopped working on me when you're five young man."

"Worth a shot." Harry said with a shrug. Lily scowled and he gulped. He was a good six inches taller than his mother, and his broad muscular form overshadowed her petite one. His magic was much stronger than hers, as was his knowledge of dark spells. There were lines that he knew that she would never cross. The same lines he put behind him long ago. Knowing all this, he still knew better than to cross her.

"Now Lils-" Sirius started before her head snapped back at him, stopping him cold in his tracks.

"Don't you dare "now Lils'" me, and I swear if I find out that you dragged my son off to some damn Succubus Colony so you could go _whoring._ I will hang you by your bits from the tallest tower."

"One! I didn't go "Whoring" as you so delicately put it. Two, I was introducing _my godson_ to Magical Creatures as part of his training, one that we both agreed on if you don't recall."

"I don't recall giving permission for _my son _to lose his virginity to a damn Succubus."

"Hey! I'm standing right here."

"SHUT IT!" Both Sirius and Lily snapped at him before rounding back on each other.

"That would have happened sooner or later anyway and you're being stereotypical. Succubi are seriously misunderstood Magical Creatures."

"That's true." Hagrid agreed from the staff table. Lily snapped her head to him. He lasted only one second under her scowl before he quickly ducked his head. It appeared that his spoon had a water-spot that needed his immediate attention. Lily turned her glare back to Harry and Sirius.

"I'll have you know they're quite lovely creatures. Their beauty is as much internal as it is external. They have a strong sense of family as well as a playful sense of humor."

"Very playful...and energetic...limber...giving...adventurous...open minded... "Harry pointed out each adjective on a finger."And the things that they can do with their tails"

"HARRY JAMES!"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?"_Oh crap! She used my middle name._

"Your dad would have been so proud."

SIRIUS ORION! What have I told you about encouraging my son?"

"Not to do it," Sirius said doing his best _**Tow Mater**_ impression as he looked at his boots, because he sure as hell knew better than to look her in the eye when she was like this, "Don't make eye contact pup."

"What...like I'm new at this." Lily snapped her eyes from Sirius to Harry, then back to Sirius again.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best left for a more private location." McGonagall interjected. Though she greatly enjoyed Lily's giving the boys the riot act, she felt that it was going to get out of hand, and fast.

It was then that it dawned on the three that they were still in the Great Hall and that the entire school was in attendance. Lily looked horrified, Sirius just grinned and Harry gave a cheeky wave.

"I do apologize for the boldness of our arrival Headmaster. Our meeting with the new Minister of Magic ran a little longer than expected, I'm afraid. Then we ran into some old friends and had a very spirited conversation outside of Gringotts. So sadly, young Harry missed the train. Well, no point crying over spilt butterbeer, as they say. Harry suggested it was a perfect time to test the limits of our new motorcycles. So to kill two birds with one stone, I thought it would do good to test the Wards around Hogwarts as well." Sirius casually said as he walked past Lily. She understood what he meant and gave a look that said that they would talk later.

"And how did they hold up Professor Black?" Dumbledore asked, catching the look that the two shared. He would have to keep an eye on the three of them. They were definitely not the same people that he knew. If that was for good or bad he wasn't sure, only time would tell.

"We got through, so I would say that they could use some improvements."

"I look forward to that conversation."

"As do I."

"Good...good, now...Harry my boy. You still need to be sorted." He was the other one that the prophecy could have been about. _Another pawn for the chessboard, this could be interesting_.

"I think not." Harry told him flat out. This brought a gasp from several students, and a smile slid across Ginny's face. _Got backbone...this one has...cute too._

"Excuse me?" A bewildered Albus Dumbledore asked. Not in all the years that he had been at Hogwarts had anyone refused to be sorted. He would put a stop to this and fast. The boy would learn just who is Headmaster here and who is student. Dumbledore looked into Harry's mind and didn't like what he saw. With Lily as a mother he expected to find at least some kind of mental block. What he got was a full blown trap. He stood on a vast desert. Before him written in the form of fire ants was the message.

_**GET OUT OF MY**_

_**HEAD OLD MAN!**_

Then he felt himself sinking into the sand, as thousands upon thousands of fire ants swarmed his body. He could actually feel the stinging burn of their bites. Albus made a quick retreat from his mind, to find one Harry Potter grinning ear to ear. _It's not every day that you can make a Wizard of Dumbledore's caliber run like a little bitch._

"With all due respect Headmaster, regardless of the different social types, we are all here for the same reason, to learn magic. My mother has told me of the different Houses and what traits they value. I am well aware of what traits I possess and what I value. Hardworking and loyal...intelligence and open mindedness... cunning and driven...bold and passionate, I value them all and I used all to get past your wards, did I not. I hold none over the other. They were meant to complement... not exclude each other. I understand tradition, I only ask that I be given time to get to know each House and their inhabitants before _I_ chose which one best suits me." Lily beamed with pride at her son. He had grown into such a fine young man. Though she didn't always approve of his choices, he had the best of his father in him. It also looked like he actually learned some of her lessons, after all.

"You make a good point my boy. Where would you like to begin?" _You call me 'my boy' one more time; I swear I'll put my boot knee deep up your ass!_

"My parents and godfather were Gryffindors. It's as good a place as any to start as any." Harry turned to go sit at the Gryffindor Table. As he did, Lily walked over to Dumbledore and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He felt her wand poke him in the ribs as she whispered in his ear.

"If you ever violate my son's mind again...I'll feed you your bits for breakfast." The sweetness of her voice left a cold chill on his old bones. She returned to her seat, to find it occupied by Sirius. He quite effectively cut off any chance that Snape could sit near her. He saw the way the git was looking at her, and he would have none of it. Lily just rolled her eyes at that. _Like I can't handle him, thanks for the confidence Sirius_.

"Sorry, old habits die hard Lils" Sirius whispered as she took her seat between him and McGonagall. She understood; he had been at her side since James died, and she also knew that she and Harry never would have made it if it wasn't for him. She gave his arm a little squeeze, as to say _forgiven_. Then, she narrowed her eyes to let him know that he wasn't off the hook...just yet. He gave a small nod and turned his attention to the meal in front of him. One thing he learned from living with Lily Potter was that she was just as quick to forgive as she was to explode.

"For a second there, when they were standing side by side..." Minerva started only to have Lily finish.

"I know, you thought you had your boys back." Lily gave her a slight nudge and McGonagall sighed, Lily knew her all too well. In her youth she was quite the prankster herself. As a Head of the Gryffindor House, she had to come down hard on them. Secretly, she would return the privacy of her room before she would laugh till her sides would hurt.

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"What's Harry like?"

"Well, as you can see, he has a lot of his father in him."

"Which, Sirius encourages I see."

"You have no idea."

"He also has your keen mind."

"That he does."

"Please tell me he doesn't remember that terrible night."

"There are some things that you can never forget. It drives him...the things that he can do...it's just amazing."

"And frightening?"

"That too."

_**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter**_._** I hope you like , I personally like the character of Neville. But, knowing his Grans personality and can see her eating all the publicity of being the grandmother of the boy-who-lived with a spoon. She would fill his head with visions of grandeur. Dumbledore would have to caterer to her if he wanted any control Neville. That's the way I see it anyway. Now, I am using slang words in this story, both British and American. I checked the spelling, for those of you that feel the need to only review if a word's misspelled. That's really annoying, by the way. I would love to hear what you think of the story and I'm always open to suggestions on how to make it better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: WOW! 21 reviews and only one jerk. Thank you for all the encouragement. It means a lot. This is a AU story, obviously. I am always open to suggestions on how to make it better. I've proof read this story three times now and I'm still finding small mistakes, so bare with me. **_

_**Lily/Sirius: Not gonna happen. He flirts with her to remind her that she is still a beautiful woman. All women need to reminded of that. They are like best friends.**_

_**Harry/Ginny/Daphne: maybe...maybe not, we'll see.**_

_**Harry/Ginny: You bet your ASS!**_

* * *

As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, Neville got up and marched off to the Staff table; making quite a display of it in the process. _I think I ruffled Princess's feathers. _Harry thought as they passed each other. As they passed, neither of them spared a sideways glance.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimmer of orange...then red...magenta...and then the rest of the spectrum of colors in rapid succession. The source of the distraction was a first year girl's hair. There were empty seats all around her. By the looks on the faces of her fellow first years, it would seem that they were all waiting for her head to explode. The poor girl was hiding her face in a long veil of rapidly changing hair underneath which he heard a sniffle escape. _Oh, hell no!_

Harry lightly tapped on her shoulder. She let out a yip as she jumped in her seat. Slowly she turned to look at him. Through a small part in her interesting hair, he saw a single crystal blue eye spying at him. Immediately it changed color, so it was as if he was looking at his mother's eye. _Yeah, thought so._

He was often told he had his mother's eyes. The girl was mimicking, though he was sure that she was unconsciously doing it. Harry didn't particularity like the look of fear in the one eye that he could see. She was expecting him to tease her or worse. He gave her a warm smile and he saw at least some of her anxiety ease.

"Excuse me... May I sit with you?"

"W-what? Why?" She was in shock. No one ever wanted to sit with her, not for as long as she could remember.

"Could you take pity on the new kid at school? _I'm kind of nervous_." Harry whispered the last part so she had to lean in to hear. She giggled out an okay and he sat down. There were a few seconds of awkward silence. Harry was hoping she would engage, but it looked like she was still too nervous or shy.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry-"

"James Potter." She finished for him, though it was an octave higher than it needed to be.

"Yeah...How did ya know my full name?"

"Your mum's voice kinda carries." She giggled out and it was like a sweet ocean breeze to him. _It kind of makes you feel bubbly all over, when she does that._

"You have no idea." This made her upgrade to a full laugh. It took her a few moments to get it under control. Harry didn't mind all that much. Her hair finally settled on a bubble gum pink. _Kind of cute._

"I...I'm...Emma...just...so...you...know." She got out between fits of laughter.

"Nice to meet ya Emma Just So You Know." Emma slapped Harry's arm with no real force. Her laughing fit was in full swing.

"S-s-stop...y-you'll...make...me...pee." Harry noticed that her fellow first years seemed to relax more. The threat of her head exploding seemed to have passed. He decided to let her get some kind of composure back before they continued their conversation. When she had, he reached over and parted the veil of hair and tucking it behind her ears and getting a proper look at her little face.

"See, I knew there was a pretty face under all that hair." Emma wasn't accustomed to getting complements and it showed, as blood rushed to her cheeks. Her hair followed by taking on the same rosy tint. She went to duck her face down out of habit, but Harry caught her chin with his index finger and thumb. He gently lifted it back up until they were looking eye to eye.

"Never bow your head to anyone in this school. Especially some damn Pureblood with a wand stuck up their butt. You have every right to be here, as do they. You have an amazing gift Emma. I know a lot of witches that would kill to be a Metamorphmagus. Don't shun it sweetie...embrace it." Emma's eyes widened and swelled up with tears. She then lunged at Harry and wrapped him in a fierce hug. She didn't know what a Metamorpha- or whatever the hell it was, all she knew was that someone had finally accepted her. That was all that mattered to her.

Harry was a little taken aback at first, but then squeezed her back. He got the distinct feeling she didn't get compliments very often, he planned to remedy that. Harry felt his shirt getting wet as Emma buried her face into his chest.

"What is a Metam- Metamor-?" Asked a first year whose name was Mark.

"Metamorphmagus...basically, it means that you're a shape-shifter. It's a very rare gift."

"Emma, that's so wicked!" Two girls squealed at the same time, as more and more of Emma's first years moved in closer to hear. The uncomfortable ice was finally broken.

"I-I never knew."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?" Mark asked.

"No, they ditched me at an orphanage when my hair started to change colors." Emma said with bitterness in her voice. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a weak smile.

"Muggles huh?" Emma nodded.

"Freaked out a little I take it?" Gabby, a white haired girl, asked Emma.

"Big Time"

"That happens sometimes. I have some relatives...not the best example of Muggles mind you. Anyway, my so called Uncle called me a _little freak _once...once." Harry emphasized with a finger.

"That's horrid." Gabby, Emma and another girl by the name of Pursa said at the same time.

"It's okay, mom got him with her Bit-Buster Hex. I hear that he didn't walk properly for a month. After that, if my mom threatened mine or Sirius's bits, you better believe we paid attention."

"What's a Bit-Buster Hex?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. My mom created it when she went to school here."

"Why?"

"To keep a collection of gits in line; my father taking the part of Head Git."

"Your mum is kind of scary." Mark said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"And don't you forget it."

"I bet you have it coming most of the time...don't ya?" Emma pointed her finger warningly at him.

"Emma my sweet...that's a big, big, really big given." That brought a laughing fit from all the first years. Harry leaned back and grinned. _Mission accomplished._

Harry slowly slid out of the conversation as Emma got to know her fellow Gryffindors better. She could be very chatty when she wanted to be. Her, Mark, Gabby and Pursa were rapidly becoming best friends. All they really needed was a little nudge.

* * *

From the staff table, Sirius was watching him with a satisfied grin on his face. He leaned over to Lily and whispered. "Well, he always wanted a little sister." Lily looks up to see her only child sitting with a group of first years. The little girl that was on the verge of tears only minutes ago was now taking requests on what color to change her hair to. _That boy is always picking up strays._

"Well, you can squat and push one out...my child rearing days are over." Lily teased with mock disgust.

"You never know Lils. One of these days you will fall to my magnanimous charm." Sirius fired back.

"Well, I do have my standards. Sadly...you come up a little short." Lily emphasized by showing the space between her thumb and index finger. She drawled out the last word an octave higher just to add insult to injury. She followed through with a cocked brow, daring him to challenge her.

"Subtle Lils, if you wanted to see it, all you had to do was ask." Her eyes widened and then narrowed. _OH, you're going to pay for that!_

"Some of us are trying to eat...Black." Lily pushed Sirius back in his seat and leaned over and glared at one Severus Snape. He lasted longer than Hagrid, but in the end he succumbed to Lily's stare.

"Well, good luck with that Sevy." Lily snarled at him. He was smart enough to keep quiet. Sirius, however, was not.

"A little to the right Lils." Sirius whispered in her ear. She looked down and saw just where her hand was. She quickly retracted it.

"Tease"

"Perv"

"Card carrying luv." That earned Sirius a smack to the back of his head. "And I'm done."

"Smart boy."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass always prided herself on her prowess in observation. It was something that her mother instilled in her at a young age. Being from a noble family and the politics that came from being the Greengrass Heiress, it was key to survival. The endless parties that her parents would throw were her training ground. She was seen, but not heard. She could have easily eavesdropped, but Purebloods lied as often as they breathed. Body language was so much more revealing and Daphne was a big believer in it. Through it, she read people like an old familiar book. She was able to tell which married couples were still in love and which ones hated each other. Who were secret lovers and whose love was not returned. She passed on everything that she learned to her mother, who would relay it to her father. Through the knowledge, her family was able to strengthen their position in Wizard Society.

She was happy to do it. As Heiress it was her duty, but it came at a price. Friends and a normal childhood were luxuries she wasn't allowed. She was viewed as cold and heartless. As if human emotion was beneath her. When she had confrontations with her peers, she gave nothing away, no anger, no hurt, no sorrow or fear. Just an ice cold stare that unhinged any that met it. Thus, the Ice Queen of Slytherin was born.

She was viewed as unapproachable and she preferred it that way. It allowed her to focus on her studies and her favorite pastime: observing the inhabitants of Hogwarts. She loved the way they interacted with each other. She would watch as best friends would become bitter enemies based simply on blood status.

She saw girls have secret crushes on boys by night, but in the light of day sneer at them to save themselves from being labeled a _Blood Traitor_. She found the whole thing quite amusing. The word _Mudblood_ was thrown around the Slytherin common room so often that even the first years no longer were shocked by it. She never used the foul word herself, not once. Once Draco Malfoy challenged her as to why she never said it. She said the word was too filthy to soil her lips with as she looked down at him as if he was a house elf.

She predicted that Weasley and Granger would end up together in her first year. That Professor Quirrell was too _off,_ for lack of a better word. She saw little Ginny Weasley slowly deteriorate, while her brothers were blind to it all. Professor Lupin was a werewolf? _Well...duh!_ Figured that out three weeks in to the year. Mad Eye Moody was really an impostor? Have you smelled the man's breath? Polyjuice Potion has a distinct smell...honestly. Rita Skeeter? Don't even get her started! And so on...and so on through the years. But she kept it all to herself. Sometimes she felt guilty about it, but she was a Slytherin...and knowledge was power.

This year, well it was definitely looking good. The train ride itself was worth the all the gold in Gringotts. Granger had recently learned the joys of sex, and seems to be making up for lost time. The girl really had a good pair of lungs on her. Bad judgment...but good lungs. Good luck getting respect as Head Girl now. _Then again?_

Ginny Weasley was more interesting by far. Gradually, since the Chamber incident she had slowly been pulling away from Longbottom. The Chosen One was, as always...clueless. She thought that he saw her more as a Trophy than anything else. The girl was beautiful, so in that, he at least had some taste. There were times though when she looked like a caged animal, wanting nothing more than to run free. She could never figure out why she would stay; a mystery that she would have to be solved another day.

Now, Professor Potter intrigued her. She was entirely too pretty to be a Professor, or at least that was what a few of her fellow Slytherin said. She had to agree, Lily Potter face was too warm and friendly. She lacked the cold stern detached look of Professor McGonagall. That and the fact that she was muggle-born meant she would have a hard time getting the respect from most of Daphne's House. That was until; she flipped over the Staff Table and widened the Great Hall wordlessly. That was an impressive feat and one that took everyone by surprise. The way she handled the two Lords, well that was just...priceless.

Speaking of which, not one, but two Rebel Lords have come to Hogwarts, and damn sexy ones at that. She wasn't embarrassed to admit that she was affected by their bold entrance. She wasn't gay. It was just until that moment, there wasn't anyone that peaked her interest before.

They got through the bloody wards of Hogwarts! Hell, not even You-know-who had been able to do that before. Draco Malfoy gave it a shot last year, and it almost earned him a cell next to his dad in Azkaban. How he managed to squirm his way out of that, she would never know.

Lord Sirius Orion Black, Daphne heard stories from her mum about him. Word has it, that he was a bedroom kisser, whatever the hell that means. Before her mum could explain, her father walked into the room and the woman clammed up tighter than Granger's bum. Her new DADA Professor was certainly entertaining. Watching him flirt with Professor Potter and her giving as well as she got. It seemed more like a game between the two of them. She saw no real signs of intimacy between them though, it was clear that they were very close. That was something that was really irritating Professor Snape to no ends. For a Slytherin, he was being pretty obvious about it. Well, she guessed the man had a sex drive after all.

Daphne's eyes drifted to the new Lord Potter and a slow smile slid across her face. _Damn, he's hot. Stop it Daphne! You're stronger than this! He's just another boy like all the others. He'll just distract you. You have better things to do than drooling over some new boy that looks all Devil May Care. You're stronger than this. Oh dammit! Why did he have to take off his robe? Nice muscles...very nice. Oh, Bugger!_

"I guess the gay rumors about you were false...too bad, a girl can dream though." Daphne snapped her head to the left and shot Tracy Davis a cold icy stare. Her one and only friend had come out of the closet two years ago and had been actively trying to convert the witches of Hogwarts.

"Glare all you want Greengrass, but you're drooling." Tracy rolled her eyes as she handed her a napkin. "I can't really blame you. He is a nice little piece of man candy. If he had breasts, I'd have a go myself."

"One, I don't drool. Pansy...yes, me...no. Two, I'm observing."

"What would that be his biceps or his bum? Both are equally nice."

"So, who's your latest victim, oh...I mean convert?" Daphne quickly changed the subject. Tracey decided she would play along for now.

"Cho Chang or was it Romilda Vane...or maybe both. It was a good party if I remember correctly. There is always an open invitation for you Daphne. You know...just as an observer." Tracy added with a wink. Daphne face remained the same; she showed no sign of shock or disgust.

"Nice try."

"Damn! I thought I would have gotten you with that one. So, which one was it? You never answered the question." The Ice Queen rolled her eyes.

"Right...like you wouldn't ride him proper if you had the chance."

Before Daphne could deny, Harry looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with her. She stared right back. She kept her face neutral, she wasn't giving anything away. No one was better at this than her. Tracy looked from Daphne to Harry and then back to Daphne. Neither was giving an inch. Harry cocked one of his brows. The corner of Daphne's lips curled for just a second. Harry lowered one brow as he raised the other. Daphne's eyes widened.

"You're blushing." Tracy teased.

"Shut it." Daphne hissed back, not daring to look away. Harry grinned victoriously at her, before giving her a slight nod. Then he turned back around.

"That was check and mate."

"I hate you."

"But I love youuuu." Tracy teased as she made a kissy-face at Daphne.

* * *

Ginny saw Neville walk off with Dumbledore and gave a silent sign of relief. The old fart didn't look to happy about missing his dinner. Not that she much cared; Neville was a product of his doing, as well as his Grandmother. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She had gotten a reprieve from having to spend another meal listening to him go on about things she stopped caring about over a year ago.

That was the day that her eyes were finally opened. The day that she saw the real Neville, not what she had pictured, no hoped, in her mind that he would someday be. She wondered if such a man even existed. It was the day Bellatrix took her. She never talked about what happened that day, well not to her friends that is. She could talk to Tonks. She kind of earned her confidence, seeing as she rescued her and all. She was a good listener. She never judged or told her what she was feeling wasn't right, just gave her a warm hug when she really needed it. She also gave her Shadow, her other confidant. A stuffed jet-black Panther that would purr when you scratched behind its ears. Okay, she knew she was too old for stuffed animals, but he kept the nightmares away.

She was just happy to spend time with her friends and free of Neville for at least, she hoped, the rest of the night. She looked over at Luna at the Ravenclaw Table. She smiled and waved back at her. She really missed her over the summer break. She was looking forward to catching up with Luna.

She hadn't really been paying attention to the conversations that were going on. Dean and Seamus were whispering between themselves, most likely about their new Charms Professor. Hermione was doing her best to calm down Ron. Ginny regretted letting it slip that Neville gave her up so he could escape.

Ron and Hermione didn't know the details of her capture. They had split into groups so at least some of them would get away and call for help. That was when Bellatrix cornered them and Neville showed what he was truly made of. It took two days for Tonks to find her. Two days that she never wanted to ever talk about. They really understood her wishes, even though it was killing them. Now, she just hoped that Ron didn't do something stupid. Oh, who was she kidding...of course Ron was going to do something stupid about it. He was such a Big Brother. Sometimes it may have annoyed her, but deep down it always made her feel safe.

Lavender, Romilda and the twins were going on about the mystery man that was responsible for their Neville-free night. Unknowingly or not, she would have to thank him for that. She chanced a glance down the table at him. He was sitting with a group of first years. The girl that was sitting next to him had hair that had actually turned green with yellow polka dots. She stuck out her hand with a satisfied grin on her face. He rolled his eyes and handed her a gold Galleon...an actual Galleon...like it was nothing! The girl gave a cheer and quickly tucked it away. He smiled at her warmly. He had a really good smile. Then she lifted her gaze to see two intense emerald eyes. Ones that were looking right at her. Her brown eyes widened as she quickly looked away, her face now the same color as her hair. Only to find herself nose to nose with Hermione.

Hermione looked past her down the table and then back to her and raised her right eye brow.

"Shut it."

"I didn't say anything."

"I said shut it."

"And, I said. _I didn't say anything._ But...if I were to say something. It would be to remind you that you are a prefect and it's your responsibility to show the first years to the Gryffindor Tower."

"And?"

"Well, technically...it is his first year."

"I hate you."

* * *

"So...do you want to tell me what happened outside of Gringotts?" Lilly asked Sirius as they strolled down a deserted corridor. She had already placed a silencing charm around them, just in case.

"No worries Lils. You'll read all about it in tomorrow's Daily Prophet." Sirius chuckled to himself, irritating Lily. She groaned and ran her hand down her face in aggravation.

"Why is it that whenever I leave you two alone, I have to read about it the next day?"

"It's not like we go looking for trouble."

"Sure as hell finds you though, doesn't it. Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to-"

"Yes, yes...I know...bits...tallest tower...got it."

"Sirius...please."

"Okay, My dearest cousin wasn't to happy about being Disinherited. She brought a few of Voldy's bootlicker's with her. Downside, the bitch got away. Upside, we thinned Buttheads herd a little."

"How did the Ministry take that?"

"Are you kidding? I've still got the Ministers lip prints on my arse."

"So, he went for what you suggested?"

"The man damn near danced a jig. He said it was about time civilians stood up to them. Expect some new laws to be passed soon. With my and Harry's two votes each, as well as rekindling a few alliances, it would be safe to say that things are going to change. Of course that's all above the table. Below the table...the Marauders have Auror privileges. We were asked just not to flaunt it."

"Wow, it did go better than we thought. The new Minister must be really desperate. Does he know our true numbers?"

"Not a bloody clue. I doubt that we would have gotten such a good deal if we returned last year like Harry wanted to. It seems that Dumbledore and Scrimgeour don't see eye to eye on a few things. All of them revolving around The Chosen One."

"Let me guess, Scrimgeour needs a poster boy and Dumbledore doesn't want to share."

"And the prize goes to the cute redhead in the middle!"

"Thank God we dodged that spell. At least when this is all over, Harry can walk down the street without being hounded by the press."

"He'll be the flavor of the Month after what happened today, but it will pass."

"What if Skeeter starts digging? According to her, the only way that James would marry me was if I overdosed him with a Love Potion."

"Already taken care of luv. She knows better than to cross Lord Black. If that wasn't good enough, Harry reminded her just how protective he is of his mum."

"Sweet little git...do I even want to know?"

"No...and I doubt she will forget any time soon."

They continued on for awhile in silence familiarizing themselves with Hogwarts again. Every corner bringing back memories, some good and some not so good and some that just...broke your heart. Lily stopped at a dark corner. She looked out across the grounds, over the Black Lake, to the mountains beyond and stopped at the rising Moon. Silent tears poured down her face, as the memory took her.

_Her and James were suppose to be on patrol. Somehow they always found themselves sitting in this dark corner watching the moon rise. Lily's back snuggled up against James's chest. She was sitting between his legs and his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She never felt more safe that when she was in his arms. She would always tilt her head to the side so her neck was exposed. An open invitation that he always accepted._

"_I love you Lily." James whispered into her ear. He sounded so nervous when said it. She almost wanted to giggle, but that would have spoiled the mood. Then it hit her, he just told her that he loved her. Her heart jumped into her throat and she basked in the glow of the moment. For James it seemed like an eternity. She let him sit in agony for a few more seconds, before she took pity on him._

"_Well, it's about bloody time, ya git." She teased James._

"_Lily, you're killing me here." James pleaded with her. She slowly turned around to look into his hazel eyes. She cupped his face in her hands. She searched his eyes for the truth. She found it, but she still needed to be sure._

"_Is this real? This isn't just to get into my knickers is it? This is forever and beyond right?" She was surprised by the desperation in her own voice, but it was too late, it was already out there._

"_I would die for you Lily. Not even death would stop me from loving you."_

"_Do you know how corny that sounds?"_

"_Doesn't make it any less true."_

"_It better, or so help me."_

"_Yes I know...bits...tallest tower."_

"_I love you James."_

Lily crumbled to the floor. This was the very spot that they professed their love to each other. Sirius was on her in a second. He cradled her in his arms. She buried her face into his chest and unleashed what she had held back for sixteen years.

"W-why Sirius, w-why did he leave me? Why did it have to be him?" Came mumbled sobs from Sirius's chest. He rocked her back and forth. He prayed it would on some level help her. Emotional women was something that he knew, without a doubt, he had no clue how to handle. Harry was better suited for this. He always knew what to say.

"Because, he wouldn't let it be you. You and Harry were his life. He died the way he wanted to...saving you and the pup."

"I want him back."

"Me too luv...me too."

"How can you not hate me? I took James from you. Why did you stay all this time? You could have had any woman you wanted. You could have had your own family. You've sacrificed more than any Godfather has ever been expected to."

"You're my family...this is where I belong. I have no regrets." Sirius whispered to her. She nodded her head in response, but couldn't stop crying. She knew that Sirius would always be there and would never ask anything in return. He may have flirted with her constantly, but he would never cross the line. Her, Harry and Sirius, what an odd family they made; strong as steel and unyielding as magic itself. She didn't know just how long they sat on the cold floor. All she knew was that he held her till exhaustion took her. He carried her to her room and put her to bed where she woke in the morning with a furry dark dog curled up at the foot of her bed. He stayed just in case she needed him.

James made the right choice when he asked him to be Harry's Godfather. He was a scoundrel...that was a given, but there was no man sturdier that Sirius Orion Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's another Chapter for you. I hope you like it. It's a little on the Fluffy side. Now, to answer a question. NO! Ginny didn't get Raped. That doesn't mean she wasn't hurt or humiliated. Bellatrix was trying to break her spirit after all. You'll get more info in later chapters.**_

* * *

"Sorry you got forced into this. Hermione kind of pulled Head Girl rank on me." Ginny nervously said, as she chanced a sideways glance at the new boy to her right. _Damn he's cute! He's probably a arrogant prat, like we need another one of those around here._ Harry grinned and let out a warm laugh that caught her off guard. Her tension eased a bit.

"No problem. It's all part of the experience, right?" _She seems nervous. She looks like that...and she's nervous. _In his opinion, she was a sight to behold. From her full lips, to her cute button nose, to her rich brown eyes, that reminded him of Easter Morning. It was all housed together in the prettiest heart shaped face he had ever seen.

"Yeah, but still...you're being a good sport about." _He's so down to earth. He's a Lord for Merlin's sake! Yet, he introduced himself as Harry...like the Title meant nothing to him._ His emerald eyes kept pulling her in. They were so carefree and full of life, as if he hadn't a care in the world. She would have killed to feel that way again. She found herself smiling at him and not really knowing the reason why.

"Well, I probably would have just gotten lost. Now, that would have been really embarrassing." _Man!_ She's_ got a smile that lights up the room. _Harry found the way she would sometimes bite her bottom lip adorable_._

"Oh, we would have sent out a rescue party eventually...in a week...maybe two." _Dammit! That sounded a lot more clever in my head._ _Oh good, he's laughing...I guess I'm not a complete idiot._

"Good one!" _Drop dead gorgeous and cool. What are the odds on that_. There's_ gotta be a catch._

"No seriously, one of my brothers, tossed a Slytherin in a vanishing cabinet a couple years ago and we couldn't find him for a few weeks. Well...he was a real git, so we weren't really looking too hard." _Brilliant Ginny. Now, he thinks you have a family full of psycho's. _She unknowingly bit her bottom lip again.

"Remind me to never piss off your brothers." _Great, she probably has six or seven of them. See...there is always a catch._

"Hey! They're all afraid of me, I'll have you know." _Don't you dare underestimate me! _Ginny stopped and rounded on Harry, as she said it. She didn't care if the top of her head came to the bottom of his chin. All her brothers were taller than her. They all knew better than to cross her.

"Well, the best fireworks do come in the smallest packages." _Easy to get riled and damn sexy when she is. _Harry casually took a step towards her, with his hands in his pockets. The sly grin on his face was teasingly mocking her.

"Are you getting cheeky with me Mr Potter?" _Cocky Git. _She took a step closer to him. She put one hand on her hip and gave a rapacious smile.

"And bring down the wrath of Ginny Weasley...never." _Screw the catch. _He closed the distance and broadened his grin.

"You do know...as a Prefect, I can assign you punishment." _Okay, extremely hot...cocky git. _She raised up one eye brow, daring him to challenge her..

"Corporal?" _Somebody wants to play._

"Detention" _Why is this turning me on?_

"Pity...I was hoping you were a hands-on kind of girl." _Tease_

"I'm a wands-on kind of girl." _Hands-on! Definitely hands-on!_

"Well, that can be fun too." _Damn she smells good._

"Your incorrigible...you know that right." _I bet he's a really good kisser._

"And don't you forget it." _Why is she grinning like that?_

"You think I can't break you?" _Oh,_ y_ou're going down Potter and I'm gonna enjoy every bloody second of it._

"If you two are done, we would really like to get to the Gryffindor Tower." Emma interrupted before Harry could answer. They were on a roll and it looked like they could go for an hour or two. Both Harry and Ginny looked at the collection of first years standing behind them. Ginny wasn't sure exactly when they had stopped walking or the fact that she was standing so close to Harry. They were well within the danger zone. They both quickly stepped back from each other.

"Right...this way everyone." Ginny turned to lead them on while trying to hide the crimson blush that she was now sporting. Harry glared back at Emma.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." She faked an innocence look at him. Emma then leaned into the girl next to her and whispered. "If he had a tail, it would be wagging."

"I heard that." Harry shot back over his shoulder. He could hear the girls giggle in response.

* * *

"Why in the hell is he here!" Neville yelled, as he paced back and forth. He wanted to know why Harry Potter was at Hogwarts and he wanted to know right now.

"If I had to wager a guess, it would be to learn magic Neville." Dumbledore said smoothly and with a hint of sarcasm. The boy was acting like a Prima Donna...his Grandmothers influence no doubt.

"That's shite and you know it! They broke the wards and flaunted it in front of you. The're probably Death Eaters!"

"If they were, and I seriously doubt that they are, we would be fighting Tom right now. As it is...we are not."

"Don't give me that! If they're not Death Eaters then where the hell have they been for the last 16 years?"

"Professor Black took Lily and Harry into hiding after Tom killed James Potter. They went completely off the grid, as the Muggles would say. And yes, before you ask, I did have people looking for them. Professor Black is anything, if not resourceful."

"I thought he was the black sheep of that damn family. Wasn't he disinherited or something?"

"By his mother yes, however his father never formally did so. Sirius and Orion may have disagreed on their belief, but that didn't mean that he didn't respect his son's power. Disinheriting Sirius would only have weakened the Black Family."

"Whatever"

"Do not underestimate him boy!" Dumbledore snapped at Neville. It was rare for him to lose his calm resolve. In fact, Neville thought that the man was void of any emotion at all. The fact that they got past his wards was weighing heavily on his mind. Dumbledore pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Neville took it without question. Once seated, Dumbledore continued.

"I assume that you heard rumors of a group known as the Marauders?" Neville nodded. "Good...There were four of them, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. Together they pulled pranks that made the work of the Weasley twins look like finger paintings. Although, we always knew who were behind them, they almost never got caught. Peter was the spy and for the most part the lookout. Lupin was the brains of the outfit, as he was the one that figured out how to pull them off. Sirius was the idea man and he was damn good at it. James was their leader and front man, and the only one that could talk Sirius down from his more dangerous ideas. If you don't believe me, you should ask Professor Snape sometime."

"And you're letting him be a Professor?"

"You're missing the point Neville. He hid them for 16 years and without accessing his or the Potter Vaults. Bellatrix's surname was originally Black, as well as Draco's mothers. So, trust me when I say...never...never, underestimate a Black. You of all people should know that."

"Alright, I got it. What about Potter?"

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"James controlled Sirius, and Lily controlled James. That was 16 years ago. The years on the run has changed her I'm afraid. She was gifted back them and now...well, we will play the waiting game on that front. I still think that she will be the key to controlling the other two."

"And him?"

"I honestly don't have a clue." Albus had his suspicions, but he wasn't about to reveal them.

"Didn't you probe him?"

"Yes"

"Well"

"In all the years that I have been here, I can count on my right hand the number of who's mind were strong enough to stop me. All of them bore the name Black. Of them, only one had the audacity to attack and force me out. Harry just beat Bellatrix's time by two full minutes. He is as much a Black now as he is Potter."

"So we wait and see?"

"We wait and see. Now that we have that settled, I would very much like to get something to eat."

"We have another problem." Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh as he started to massage his temples.

"And what problem would that be?"

"I think you need to tweak Ginny's attitude again. She let it slip how she got caught."

"To your Inner Circle I assume?"

"And a few others that were in ear shot."

"I'll talk to Ms. Granger, she should be able to keep the other in line."

"What about Ginny?"

"The girl will not make eye contact with me anymore and the potions never seem to make it to her lips. The girl is very clever and at Marauder level I might add. Tom was very wise in choosing her as a vessel for his attempted return, in her first year."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think that she was chosen for her connection to you? She is the seventh child of a pureblood family. A family that has produced some truly brilliant Wizards and she's the first female in seven generations. You know Tom's obsession with the number 7. She has a very strong Magical Core, it would have served Tom well."

"Then, make her serve me well."

"There was a time that she was blindly loyal to you. If you had treated her better, she may have willingly surrendered herself to Bellatrix."

"You and Gran both told me to view all of them as tools and disposable."

"Yes, but not to treat them as such. They follow you because they think you're the Chosen One. Not, because they like you."

"Like I care."

"You should, loyalty is a very powerful tool and one that you no longer have I'm afraid."

"But the Life Debt?"

"Boy, there is no Life Debt! There never was one."

"I saved her life!"

"Not once did you selflessly put your life in mortal danger to save her life. That is the only way that a Life Debt can be made. You only opened the Chamber for Professor Snape and myself to destroyed the Basilisk, the diary and Tom. We never even came close to dying."

"But you said she owed me a Life Debt."

"One, it was the best way to insure the Weasley's blind loyalty and two, you were obsessed with the girl. And by the looks of it...still are."

"She's the best and I deserve the best."

"Then, perhaps you shouldn't have given her up to Bellatrix. I hear young girls frown on that kind of behavior."

"I don't care! Just fix her...and make her more friendly this time."

"Hasn't that poor girl suffered enough because of our actions?" Neville stood up and walked to the door. Before exiting the Headmasters office, he looked back and said. "Make it happen...or should Gran have another chat with you?" Then the door slammed shut behind him.

Dumbledore looked over at his faithful pet Fawkes and gave a heavy sigh. "I miss him already."

Drumming his fingers on his desk, Dumbledore contemplated the new developments. Neville should have started to show signs of coming into his power by now. Perhaps all he was ever meant to be was a sacrifice. If that was the case, he looked forward to the day. Sometimes he truly despised what he had to do for the greater good. With a heavy heart he retired to his bedchamber, he had long since lost his appetite.

* * *

"I'm telling you for the last time, I...am...not...James...Potter. I'm...Harry...James...Potter. I just look like my dad. I got freekin green eyes, for crying out loud!" Harry threw his hands up in the air and started to pace back and forth. Ginny, Emma and the rest of the first years were finding the whole situation very funny. They even fanned the fire by making comments of how cute Harry was when he was angry.

"Well, there is no need for that kind of language young man. There are children present! You know very well James, that I'm color blind . I expect better behavior from Head Boy." The fat Lady snapped at Harry in disgust. Harry reeled around with his wand drawn.

"That's it! She's going into the ash pile!" Harry leveled his wand at the portrait. Ginny stepped in front of him and placed a calm hand over his wrist. The simple act stopped Harry cold. She redirected his wand to the floor and her amused brown eyes lock with his annoyed emerald ones. She grinned and he snarled back, thus...a battle of will ensued.

"She's gonna give him the..look." Emma told Mark in a taunting voice.

"That's cheating." Mark growled back.

"No it's not." Gabby, Emma and Pursa said in unison.

"And he goes down...told ya." The girls giving each other high fives.

"Will you let me handle this?" Ginny asked, barely keeping her laugh in.

"You could have done that twenty...damn...minutes ago." Harry answered threw clinched teeth.

"And how would that have been funny?" She shot over her shoulder, as she moved to the Fat Lady, with a little more shake in her hip than what was required.

"Now, Who am I?" She asked the Fat Lady.

"Why, Ginny Weasley of course."

"Who is Head Girl?"

"Hermione Granger, I don't see the point of these questions?"

"And, who was Head Girl when James Potter was Head Boy?"

"Lily Evans was, they got married you know...Oh balls! I'm sorry dear, the old girls mind isn't what it use to be, I'm afraid."

"Ya think?" Ginny shot Harry a look over her shoulder that rivaled his mothers. He didn't cringe, but he sure felt the urge to. Harry forced a smile. "No harm...no foul. I apologize if I got short with you...Happy?" The last part aimed at Ginny.

"Not yet." Ginny said with a raised brow. Harry growled again.

"Your gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yup" She made a popping sound with the 'p'.

"Do I have to do it in front of everybody?"

"Yup!" Emma, Gabby and Pursa copying Ginny pop to a tee. Harry shot Emma a look and she returned fire with a raspberry. Harry rolled his eyes in defeat. Taking a deep breath he turned to Ginny. He looked up and to the side, like he always did when his mother made him do it. His right foot went up on it's toe and he wiggled it back and forth.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, for showing me that it is better to solve conflict with intelligence and reason. Instead of using my wand like my wanker of a Godfather." He said it like he was a first grader to his teacher. Ginny found it hard not to laugh.

"Good boy...See girls, any git can be taught." Ginny said as she reached up and patted Harry head.

"Bite me Weasley!"

"Oh, do I get to pick the spot?" At that point, the entire group of first years broke out laughing. After a few seconds Harry and Ginny joined them.

The Fat lady swung open and first years started to file in. Harry pulled Emma aside before she could go in. He squatted down so that he was eye level with her. He then pulled a necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck. Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. She had never been given such a beautiful gift. An elegant looking crystal was wrapped in a Celtic Knot and when she turned it over there was what looked to be a Family Crest on it.

"We moved around a lot when I was younger. So, it kind of became a tradition in my family to give a gift to the first new friend that we made. You Emma are my first friend. That's the Crest of the House of Potter. That also says that you are a_ friend_ of the House of Potter, just in case some stuffy Purebloods give you any lip." Harry then took the crystal in his hand and and looked Emma in the eye. She found that she couldn't look away. She never saw Harry press down on it or that it drew blood. It glowed red for a second, before turning to it's original clear state.

"I have to go to the Owlery and send a message to a friend. You should be in bed before I get back. So I want to tell you something. If your ever scared or in trouble and need my help, hold this real hard and say 'Haven' and you'll be fine. It's kind of like a lucky charm." Emma's eyes teared up and she launched into Harry giving him a fierce hug.

"You're my first friend too." Harry heard muffled in his neck. He rubbed her back to calm her down. After a minute she loosened her grip and backed away.

"Now, go spend time with your other new friends and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Goodnight Harry." Emma said before she turned to go through the Gryffindor entrance.

"Night Sweety." Harry said as she disappeared from sight. He turned to leave but was thrown against the wall by Ginny, her wand pushed into his neck.

"Feisty little thing, aren't ya."

"I saw what you did."

"Glad to see you're keeping up on current events. Now, you wanna get your wand out of my neck?" Harry had been pressing his thumb against his index finger to stop the bleeding. Ginny grabbed his thumb and saw the wound had closed, but blood was still on his thumb.

"Oh, looks like I cut myself."

"Or...used Blood Magic."

"Saw that did you?"

"Your not denying it?"

"You know, you being pressed up against me like this is really starting to turn me on." Ginny jumped back, but still kept her wand leveled at Harry. "Tease"

"Don't change the bloody subject."

"Now, who's not using intelligence and reason...went straight for the wand I see."

"Wands-on kind of girl remember."

"Yeah, I noticed that all by myself, but hey...thanks for that clarification."

"Quit being an arse and answer my questions."

"Okay...but you have to ask me in your sexy voice."

"POTTER!"

"You call that sexy? Okay, okay, okay...no need to get your panties in a twist. I'm trying to protect her."

"Why does she need protecting?"

"Are you shitting me! Well, let's think about it. One, she's an orphan and alone in this world. Two, she's a Muggle-born first year. Three, we're in the middle of a freekin War based on blood status. And last but not least, she a female Metamorphmagus...it's not like there's a Sex Trade for someone like that out there...Pick one!" During Harry's rant, he was walking towards Ginny. With every step, she was stepping back. By the end, her back was against the other wall and her wand still at Harry's neck.

The intensity in his eyes and the anger in his voice, told her that he was telling the truth. His only thought was to protect Emma. She had never heard about the Metamorphmagus Sex Trade before, but she planned on asking Tonks about it the first chance she got. She had jumped to the wrong conclusion without a second thought. She wanted to apologize, but her mouth wouldn't work properly. She could have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes before his anger flared back.

"You know...I don't owe you a damn explanation. Believe whatever you want Weasley." Harry stormed off down the hall. Ginny just stood there, leaning up against the wall dazed. Why didn't she give him the benefit of the doubt? Because she gave Tom that, and look where that got her. Then her Weasley anger kicked into high gear. She charged after him. Harry managed to get half way to the Owlery before Ginny caught up with him.

"Harry!..Harry..Dammit Potter!..wait up!" Harry didn't know why his feet followed her commands. He was pretty pissed at her, more that he should be for someone he just met. He didn't really understand why he cared about her opinion of him. More to the point, the fact that she thought he would do something bad to Emma. That she even thought he was capable of something like that.

Ginny grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her. She was ready to unleash her anger on him, Molly Weasley style. When she saw the look on his face, her words got caught in her throat. She looked down, because she couldn't bear for him to look at her that way.

"I-I'm sorry...I misjudged you okay, but Harry you have to understand. Every year bad things happen around here. You kind of expect the worst out of habit. I just met you and...and." She felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Blind faith in someone you just met is a luxury you can't afford." Harry finished for her. His anger gone as quickly as it came. Ginny gave him a thankful nod.

"I get that. Your first instinct was to protect Emma, and it always should be." Ginny interlocked her fingers with the hand Harry had on her shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, I threw you up against the wall like that."

"I actually liked that part. See, I knew you were a hands-on kind of girl." He started to tease her again.

"Git" Ginny shot back at him. Though, this time it was more a term of endearment than an insult.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to rewrite this chapter. As always thanks for all the useful reviews and encouragement.** **Just to warn my readers, this chapter is going to be a little intense. You'll get a glimpse into Ginny's past and why Dumbledore wants to control her. He believes the end justifies the means, and see's everyone as a tool. I hope you like it.**_

_I wasn't having a good day...night...oh, whatever. I think I stopped caring twenty cuts ago. The table was unbearably cold and if that wasn't enough, my present company was undesirable to say the least. It had nothing to do with that fact I was currently strapped naked to a sacrificial alter. No, couldn't be that at all. I swear, if I live through this I'm going to kick Neville's bits into his throat. _

_The bastards didn't even have the guts to show me their faces. They were all hiding behind their Death Eaters masks. It probably meant that I was going to get out of this alive, but at the time, it brings me no comfort. Damn it's cold in here! Honestly! Could it kill them to light up a bloody fire! I could cut glass with my nips about now! _

_Then, she came in the room. The bitch that took me...correction, the bitch that I was thrown at, so a gutless wanker could make his escape. The face of Bellatrix Lestrange was looking down at me. I glared right back at her. I wasn't afraid...well, mostly not afraid. Okay, I was scared shiteless, but I wasn't going to let her see that. I do have my pride you know._

"_Still so defiant? I thought a cold day in the dungeon would have broken you of that. As we all can see...you're quite cold. Hahaha!" She laughed like a little school girl. It was a bit on the creepy side. No, it was really bloody creepy!_

"_Well, this has been fun and all, but I have end of the term finals to study for." This made a few of them laugh. The bitch just snarled at me, that made it totally worth it. I smiled back at her. Lestrange slapped me across the face. Damn, that bitch can hit hard...okay, so maybe it wasn't completely worth it. My cheek felt like it was on fire._

"_No one gave you permission to speak Blood Traitor!" one of them yelled at me. _

"_What are you going to do, strap me down and torture me?" _

"_Crucio!" _

_She held me under the curse for what seemed like forever, but I didn't scream out...I wouldn't let her have that. I felt like I was being cooked from the inside out. Hurts like hell by the way...I don't recommend it._

"_Bella Stop! The Dark Lord has special plans for her!" A Blond woman ran into the room and pulled Bellatrix's wand away, at the same time disillusioning her face so all I saw was a blur where her face should be._

"_She's unworthy! She's a filthy Blood Traitor!"_

"_It's not for us to decide! The Dark Lords word is law. She was to be prepped for the Ritual, nothing more. He wants to break her himself." The woman then turned to me and cast a healing charm. That felt good. I don't know about you, but I kind of like her. I'm not to happy about this talk of a Dark Ritual or seeing Tom again. Dad always said you have to take the good with the bad. Where was the good again?_

"_You two stay, the rest go!" Bellatrix ordered. They obeyed without hesitation. All but one, the blond still stood next to her. She turned to her and the nasty sour face that she usually wore softened considerably. When she spoke it was soft, almost lovingly._

"_That goes for you too." _

"_No"_

"_You never took the mark. This is Death Eater business. Go...I mean it. I don't want you anywhere near here. Make sure you have an alibi just to be on the safe side. Please...just go." The blond went to protest, but Lestrange cupped her face in her hand, stopping the woman's protest._

"_Please go...I'll see you when it's done." The blond nodded reluctantly. She turned to leave but stopped and looked back at me. _

"_I'm so sorry child." It was a whisper that only me and Bellatrix could hear. Then she was gone and feeling of dread came over me. I'm waiting for that good to show itself any minute now._

_Lestrange walked over to a table and opened a very large old looking book. The kind that Hermione would be drooling over, if it wasn't glowing with Dark Magic that is. She opened it and started to thumb through it. About half way through she stopped and looked back at me, with a grin that made my stomach curl. She picked up a long curved dagger that had ancient runes etched into the blade._

"_Let's begin." I was glad that I hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a day, because I'm pretty sure I would have lost control of my bodily function right about now. For the next two hours I had Dark Runes carved into me. _

_I have six brothers, so I thought I was tough...I thought I could handle pain...I thought I could handle anything that she could dish out...I was wrong. I screamed till my voice was raw. I begged for mercy and death. I knew it would never come, but one can always hope. I was given potions to replenish all the blood I was bleeding out. _

"_Where is the bloody Order? Why is this happening to me?" My voice didn't even sound like mine any more. I didn't expect an answer, but I got one all the same._

"_A fair question, so I'll tell you. It's not like your ever going to leave this dungeon alive. A few years ago my dear brother-in-law tried to use you as a vessel for our Lord to return. Do you remember?" I nodded and she continued. "You were saved. And a powerful possession of my Lords was destroyed."_

"_This is about revenge?"_

"_Do you believe that you were chosen by random? That it was due to your friendship with Longbottom? No, you stupid little girl. It was because of your Magical Core. Because you're the seventh child and the first girl in seven generations. You have a very powerful Magical Core. Even in your first year, undeveloped as it was, it still overshadowed many fully trained witches and wizards." She let that sink in for a moment or two. I'm in such deep shite._

"_Now, seeing as who your Mother is, I'm confident that a good sneeze will get you pregnant. Still, were not going to take any chances. I'm quite surprised to find you still a virgin. You mother was known as the village broom when she went to Hogwarts."_

"_Shut your mouth!"_

"_Awww, truth hurts Dear? Do you really think that your father would have married her if she hadn't gotten pregnant?"_

"_Shut up!" Somehow I knew it was true. Bitch didn't have to rub it in.  
_

"_Were getting off subject. Tonight is a full moon, so the Dark Lord will bed you...and you will bear his seed. That seed will grow and these runes that we have carved into you will feed that child your magic, all your magic. When you give birth you'll be no more than a squib. I suppose we'll give you that death you've been begging for all night, or you could be our personal broom. It's not for me to say. A child of both your and my Lords magic will be very powerful indeed. It will be taught the ways of the Dark Lord, and when he has matured, The Dark Lord will take it's youthful body and bond his magic with the child's. What's the use of being immortal if you grow old? Then, the cycle will begin again." Things got a little hazy after that, I kind of passed out. That didn't stop them from continuing with their work. Oh no, they had a timetable to keep after all._

_I woke to the sound unlike anything I ever heard before. It sounded like some kind of wild animal. It seemed to shake Bellatrix though. _

"_You two, stay here, lock the door and let no one in. Save me or the Dark Lord." She stopped at the door and turned and looked at me. She pointed her wand at me and casts her spell. My skin paled and my hair turned white, then she was gone. Even if they did find me, they wouldn't recognize me...I am so shafted. I'm gonna die here._

Ginny woke up screaming. It had been weeks since she had that nightmare...no, memory, that would be more correct wouldn't it. Luckily for her dorm mates, she had cast a silencing charm around her bed before she turned in. It was a force of habit now anyway. It was really sad now that you think about it, she didn't feel safe. She was at bloody Hogwarts and she still didn't feel safe.

She cast an illumination spell and pulled the Marauders Map from under her pillow. Thank Merlin, the twins gave it to her before they left Hogwarts. It had saved her bacon more times that she cared to remember.

A quick look reviled that no one was lurking around in her room, or in Gryffindor Tower for that matter. She let out a shaky breath and relaxed. She quickly reached into her trunk and retrieved Shadow. She pulled her stuffed black panther close to her chest and stroked it's spine. It immediately started to purr. She curled into a ball and started to drift back to sleep. It was a crutch, she knew that, but it would be the only way that she would be able to get back to sleep.

Harry was on his second lap around the Black Lake when the sun came up. It was hard to believe that there was a time that he dreaded getting up early to run. Hell, sometimes Sirius literally had to drag his butt out of bed to run. Now, it was as natural as breathing to him.

Of course, this was just the first part of his morning regiment. Second, he would work on his sword play, then on to his hand to hand combat, followed lastly with Combat Magic. That is...if his mom and Padfoot would get their lazy asses out of bed and join him. He just finished his second lap when the old dog came up beside him.

"Make someone a Professor and they go all soft on you." Harry shot at him without losings his pace.

"Your mum had a bit of a bad night pup."

"What! Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Relax, she's over there meditating." Sirius pointed to the other side of the lake. Just like his Godfather said, Harry saw his mother sitting on a blanket, the picture of calm. "It just hit her all at once last night. This place holds a lot of memories of her and your dad. Every stone has a story to tell. Hell, I half expect Prongs to come around the corner any second now."

"DAMMIT, she shouldn't be here! I knew this was going to happen!"

"And where would you have her go, Potter Manor, by herself? I'm sure that would have gone well. No memories there at all. Look pup, she never really grieved your Dad. Sure, sometimes she cries at night, but she hasn't dealt with the loss...not really. Besides, she's not a sit-on-the-sidelines kind of woman. She wants blood just as much as you and I."

"She was meant for something gentler than that. I chose the Warrior Path so she would be protected. I didn't want her to be put in harms way."

"She's your Mum pup...if you're in harms way...she's in harms way. You go...I go...she go...we all go...that's the Marauder way. We stand together...always." Harry bowed his head in defeat. He would be a hypocrite if he asked her to stay out of it. It was a little over a year ago that he followed Tonks into battle. She had no backup, and he wasn't going to let her go alone. His Mom had ringed his neck but good for that little stunt.

"I...I can't lose her. Dad...I can live with, but Mom...I don't think I can survive that."

"Nor I pup...nor I."

"I'm expendable...she's not. We know how Butthead likes to make people make impossible choices. If it comes down to me or her...you chose her."

"Pup?"

"NO! You chose her! I want a Blood Oath in this Sirius!" He knew that Harry was serious, if he used his real name. Harry's Godfather gave him a nod and the young Lord relaxed. Lily made him swear the same thing to her, just in reverse. He prayed he would never have to make the choice.

Harry planned on a full five laps around the lake, but as soon as he cornered the lake, he broke into a full sprint towards his Mom. Sirius didn't break his pace. He knew that they needed their privacy for the conversation they needed to have.

Harry dropped down on the blanket in front of his meditating Mother. If she knew of his presence, she showed no signs of it. He silently willed her to open her eyes. He didn't have to wait long. Lily opened her eyes and looked at her Son. She had used a concealment charm to hide the fact that her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Harry saw through it, he always did. She saw the concern in his face and knew that Sirius blabbed to him.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. He didn't looked convinced at all. "Really Sweetheart, I'm fine. Padfoot just over dramatized, that all." Harry still wasn't buying it. He silently waited for her to tell him the truth.

"FINE! I'm not okay at all. Is that what you want to hear? Everything reminds me of him. The lake, the castle...even that git Snape reminds me of him. Just let me deal with this in my own way." Harry's features softened a little, but his concern was as strong as ever. She hated that her son could read her so well. She cupped Harry's face in her hands and leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I'm looking at the best part of James. It is a blessing that I don't deserve, but sometimes it can be a curse too."

"The Fat Lady thought I was Dad last night. I know you all say I look like him, but until last night I thought you were all exaggerating."

"I don't regret that you look like him Sweety. He lives in you and that's enough for me, it really is, but sometimes...it just hits me all at once."

"But Mom."

"But nothing, you can't fight this battle for me Harry. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Fine, but just don't expect me not to worry."

"Deal. Now, there are a few things we need to talk about. First, I want Grandchildren. Not right now, I'm not giving you permission to go shagging half the witches in the school. I know that ridiculous law says you can marry several witches, don't! Love only one woman and love her unconditionally. Trust me, you both deserve that."

"Don't you do this! Don't you give me your Goodbye Speech!"

"I'm not looking to cash out any time soon. You knew the moment we resurfaced that we had targets on our heads. We may not get another chance again, you know that." Lily pleaded with Harry. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Mum..." It was just a whisper but it was music to her ears.

"I've waited seventeen years to hear you say that."

"I call you that all the time."

"No, you call me Mom, not Mum."

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing and everything. It's silly now that I think about it. It's what I called my Mum and what I always expected to be called when I became one. I guess it's just the Brit in me. I know that you see yourself as a Yank, but you're a Brit too.

"I'm sorry if I'm a difficult Son Mum." _I'll call you that from now on._

"Oh, I would have it no other way."

"Okay, give me the speech."

"Okay, here we go..."

Ginny checked to make sure the shield charm on the ear rings the twins gave her was still in place. Thankfully it was. For once, she was grateful they were overprotective brothers. It saved her bum more than once, though she would never tell them.

Since the Chamber of Secrets incident, anytime that she received anything from them it had one kind of protection spell on it or another. She thought of the necklace that Harry had slipped Emma the night before and smiled. It was really sweet of him to try and protect her. There were some that would try to use or hurt her, just because of who she was. She regretted jumping to the wrong conclusion and thinking the worst of Harry. It was just that outside of family, she never saw someone go out of their way to help a stranger without an interior motive. It wasn't that long ago she was in the girls shoes. She had lived the worst-case-scenario. She started to understand her brothers a little better now.

Fred and George stood back and let he spread her wings so she could find her own way. They didn't hover over her like Ron did. She knew if she needed them too, they would move heaven and hell for her. With a long breath she steeled herself for the confrontation she was about to have. She turned the corner to find the door to Dumbledore's office open and the man at his desk patiently waiting her arrival.

"You summoned me Headmaster?" The disdain in Ginny's voice was overpowering and it quite effectively set the mood of the meeting.

"Ah...Ms. Weasley, thank you for joining me so promptly this morning...care for a lemon drop?"

"No, and I don't want any tea either...let's just get this over with." Ginny said as she plopped down in the seat across from Dumbledore. She focused on his crooked nose so to avoid direct eye contact. _Dodge_ Dumbledore tilted his head down and peered over his spectacles. _Thrust_ Ginny causally inspected her fingernails with a slight smile. _Parry_ Dumbledore signed. _Clever girl._

"When I made you a prefect I assumed you understood loyalty and duty Ms Weasley. There are certain details that happened at the Department of Mysteries that need not become public knowledge."

"No...you made me a prefect so you could tighten that leash you saddled me with. That and so you could keep a better eye on me. Now, as for what I said the dinner last night, your golden boy's short comings aren't my problem anymore. You have Bellatrix Lestrange perform a Dark Ritual on you, and see if you don't get a little pissy about it."

"Ginny you have every right to be angry with Neville, but I must remind you that..."

"Yes, yes, yes...I know. Were in the middle of a war...sacrifices must be made...the greater good...blah, blah, blah. YOU WEREN'T STRIPPED NAKED ON A SACRIFICIAL ALTER AND HAD DARK RUNES CARVED INTO YOUR FLESH! SO YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS ARSE!" Ginny launched out of her chair and slammed her fists down on Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster sat unflinching at her outburst. It was to be expected, she was a Weasley after all.

Several of the portraits of Hogwarts previous Headmasters and Headmistress yelled out in outrage. Not for her behavior, but for what the girl had endured. The most vocal was the portrait of Headmistress Derwent. Ginny looked up to meet her gaze, and saw outrage and shock.

"Albus! You never mentioned that! What this child has suffered..."

"Not now Dilys!" Dumbledore snapped over his shoulder at the portrait, which earned him a hateful glare. She then looked back at Ginny and mouthed the words. _Room of Requirement. _The slightest curve of Ginny's lips acknowledged the message.

"Ms Weasley, we rescued you before the ritual was completed if I recall, and you have no lasting effects of it. I dare say, you don't have so much as a scar."

"We...we? There was no we involved in my rescue. You couldn't be bothered. You said that it would have cost too many lives to come get me. What did you call me again? Oh yes...a Casually of War! If it wasn't for Tonks and Shadow there is no telling what they would have done to me!" Ginny's eyes widened with fear by what she had just let slip. _Dammit!_

"Shadow? Who is this Shadow you speak of?" This had Albus's attention. There was never any mention that Tonks had anyone aid her when she sneaked into Lestrange Manor. He knew that the only way that she was able to get past the Wards around the Manor was because of her blood relation to Bellatrix. Once again he had underestimated the ingenuity of a Black, but who was this Shadow and how could he make use of him?

"When it becomes your business, I'll let you know."

"I must insist Ms. Weasley."

"Insist away, I'm still not telling." Ginny snarled as she withdrew her wand. She knew she couldn't win, but she would still have a go.

"Has it really come to that between us?"

"I'm done being the bloody victim. I'm taking back the life you and Longbottom took from me." Ginny ripped the Prefect Badge from her robe and threw it on his desk. She turned to storm out of his office. She had to get out of there, before he could stop her. She was a foot shy of achieving her goal when he did just that.

She felt herself being bound and levitated gently back to the chair she recently vacated. Ginny shot daggers at her headmaster as he invaded her mind for the information he wanted. Her most private memory's, thoughts and feelings were his to view and manipulate to achieve his goals. A single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, as her new self-proclaimed independence was being crushed under his boot. He never saw her wand slowly point at him. Her hand was shaking violently as she fought for her mind.

Albus was hit with a very powerful silent bat-bogey hex. It hit him with enough force to knock him out of his seat. Ginny broke free of his probe. She heaved over breathing heavily from the strain she was under. She should have known that Fred and George's spell wouldn't have stood up to his. She wasn't sure if she had enough in her for another round against Dumbledore. He was already casting the counter curse. She had no choice. She had to use her weapon of last recourse. She knew what the bastard had planned for her.

"Winky" A pop was heard and Winky the house elf appeared beside her.

"Yes Mistress Ginny, How may Winky serve you?"

"Defend you Mistress Winky!" Yelled down the portrait of Phineas Black. It surprised even him that he yelled it. The portrait of Dilys Derwent looked to that of Phineas Black. He in turn gave her a nod. A secret pact was made between the most popular Headmistress and loathed Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever known. Dumbledore had lost their faith.

A look of rage spread across the house elf's face. She sent a wave of magic that sent Dumbledore on his back again. The house elf's magic had become much more powerful since she bonded with her Mistress. She hopped on the Headmasters chest and pointed her hand at him. The look in her eyes said she would kill to protect her Mistress.

"Ginny dear, we will not speak of this, but you must Obliviate him now." Dilys yelled down at her.

"What...but?"

"In for a penny, in for a pound child! You're running out of time child!" Phineas Black yelled at her.

"I...I've never done it before."

"You can do this dear. Just focus on what you want him to forget. Trust in yourself, you can do this." Dilys coached her in a reassuring voice.

"Obliviate!" Ginny did as the was told and found righteous vindication in it. She was really doing it, she was really taking back her life.

"Go Mistress...Winky will take care of the rest."

"Thank you...all of you." Ginny looked at the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the past. They were all smiling down at her. None more proudly than Dilys Derwent.

_**A/N: There you go. You'll find out more about how Ginny escaped, but through other peoples memories, in the next chapter. ****The Daily Profit will arrive and you find out more about Harry's past. ****If you have any suggestions I'm all ears. I'm still not sure which way I'm gonna go, with some of my characters.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, I guess my subtle hints weren't so subtle after all...Nice catch Nymphadora. I've always like you reviews. Since the cat's out of the proverbial bag...I'll go with it. **_

Ginny quickly made her way to the Room of Requirement. Several students had waved at her while she passed them by. She barely took notice, her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would explode any second. She had just gone toe to toe with Albus Dumbledore...and won. Granted, she had help and a lot of luck, but still...not many Wizards or Witches could say that. It was only when she was safely inside the room that she let herself relax.

Ginny looked around the room and smiled. It wasn't too large, just enough room for two people to have a quite sit down. Two plush chairs were facing each other, Between them was a small table with a tray of tea and biscuits. The room was covered in warm Gryffindor colors, she felt at home immediately.

"I must say, I've always liked this room. The magic alone is extraordinary to say the least. but to have a body of flesh and blood...well, thank you my dear. It's only been about 200 years, give or take a year or two."

Ginny spun around quickly with her wand drawn. Staring back at her unfazed was not the portrait of Dilys Derwent, but a woman of flesh and blood. The approving way she was looking at her filled Ginny with warmth down to her very core.

"Nice reflexes my dear." Dilys eyes shot down to the wand that Ginny was pointed at her and then back at her face. It was then that Ginny realized she was still pointing her wand at a former Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Opps! Sorry about that." Ginny fumbled out as she returned her wand to it's hidden holster.

"Don't be dear, we're given survival instinct for a reason. Now...that being said, I know this is very vain of me, but would you mind terribly much?" Dilys pointed to the age spots on her hand and Ginny got the meaning instantly.

"My age work for you?"

"Oh, heavens no. I would like to pass on puberty again, if it's alright with you. Sometime before things started to sag would be lovely though." Ginny chuckled at the former Headmistress's antics. She thought of an age that she would approve of and let the room do the rest. Dilys Derwent was a sight to behold. Her hair changed from gray and frizzy to a bold shiny auburn red. Wrinkles and age spots gave way to young vibrant skin. Her breasts literally bounced back into place. The woman actually giggled when it happened. Ginny had to admit it was rather funny to watch. Dilys hands first went to cup her breasts and then to her bum. She grinned broadly at the firmness of them.

"Bless you child." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that. Her current clothes wouldn't do at all...no, they were way too far outdated. Ginny thought of Professor Potter and what she was wearing at the feast last were proper,but very flattering Dilys's clothes changed instantly and clung nicely in all the right places.

"Wow! You're a hotty!" Ginny yelled. Dilys just waved the young girl off as she blushed brightly.

"No, really...look." A full lengthen mirror appeared in front of Dilys. The woman couldn't help but admire the younger version of herself looking back at her. It had been a long time sense this version of herself had smiled back at her.

"I must say, you do good work."

"Thank you."

"Now, I think that we have indulged the old girls vanity long enough. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss." The much older woman waved to the two plush chairs. Ginny nodded and took her seat, as did Dilys.

"What you did in the Headmasters office was simply amazing. It took a great amount of willpower and magic to break free like you did. I've never seen a Bat-Bogey Hex with that much raw power behind it before."

"Well, it's all in the wrist you know." Ginny joked as she tied her best not to blush. It's not every day that a girl get praise from a witch of Dilys Derwent caliber before. The woman seemed to sense Ginny's embarrassment and softly patted her hand. Ginny lifted her eyes until she met Dilys's. Her eyes projected understanding and it put Ginny at ease.

"You're an amazing witch and don't let anyone tell you different." Ginny nodded back at her, as she pushed back the tears that were fighting to get out. _Why don't my mum ever say things like that to me?_

"Thank you, but I know a lot of that was pure luck."

"You could have just accepted your fate, but you didn't...and that my brave young girl makes all the difference."

"Forgive me, but aren't all the portraits honor bound to aid the headmaster?"

"Yes, that is true. But... Albus crossed the line today. Because of that, I was able to break free of the spell that held me."

"How?"

"Blood...it is the only thing that could have overcome it."

"I don't understand?"

"He knowingly and purposely brought harm against student and...one of my descendants. It's the only logical explanation that I can think of."

"Then that means..."

"Yes my dear, Weasley must have come from Derwent. I would keep that information under my skirt if I was you. At least until you get yourself to Gringotts and claim what is rightfully yours."

"But...wouldn't your..."

"No, I'm the last of my line, or so I thought." Unbridled tears fell down her face. "It means that my daughter lived...it means that...that..." No longer being able to control herself Ginny lunged into the woman's welcome arms. She found unconditional acceptance in them. That was something that she hadn't had since her first year. Both of them held on for dear life. "I have a granddaughter."

"How many Greats does that make?"

"Let's leave them out of it for now, thank you very much."

"Can I still call you Granny?" Ginny teased.

"Not if you expect me to answer." Dilys fired back with a wink.

"I guess I'll have to stick with Hotty."

"I kind of like that one. It does wonders for a girl's ego."

"I aim to please."

"Now...to your current problem. As I see it, you have to learn to keep Albus out of your head. He will most likely try to gain control over you again. Next time, you might not be so lucky. I'm not going to be of much help in that area, I'm afraid. I'm a Healer, the Mind Arts were never my forte. What you need is a Black to teach you. They are the best at that, after all"

"Wait a second, how did Headmaster Black break free of the spell that held him?"

"Remember what I said about blood? His first allegiance, will always be to Lord Black."

"Could he teach me?"

"Possibly...but I think young Potter would be best."

"Harry?"_ What has Harry have to do with this?_

"As I heard it, he attacked Albus when he entered his mind last night. Not only attacked, but ejected him from his mind. The boy is one of only two that have ever been able to do that. It unnerved Albus a great deal, thought he refuses to believe it."

"Serves the old bastard right." Ginny was grinning ear to ear. It looked like maybe she had a brother-in-arms against Dumbledore. _Harry, you're just full of surprises._

"That he does my dear...that he does. Now, I think it's time you put this nonsense about a Life Debt behind you."

"And how do I do that? Dumbledore said it was Ironclad."

"And you trust him because?" Ginny's mouth dropped and her eyes shot open. Why hadn't she ever thought of that before?

"Because I'm am idiot." She answered herself. This brought a frown from Dilys. She didn't like hearing Ginny putting herself down, not one little bit.

"You are no such thing! Trusting yes...but stupid...Merlin no. He was an authority figure. It was only natural that you though he had your best interests at heart."

"That's a cold comfort. Am I a free woman?"

"You were never were theirs to control. What they have done is unforgivable. But, now is not the time for rash actions. They will pay for what they have done. Mark my works...they will pay. What you need is proof and a powerful ally."

"I have powerful friends."

"In magic yes..." Ginny got her hint and didn't like it one bit. If she was going to bring charges against Dumbledore and Longbottom, she would need some serious backing. She came from a poor family. She needed a Lord to back her. Anything less would be laughed out of the Wizengamot. But freedom through manipulation was no freedom at all. She was better than that and Harry deserved better too.

"I won't use him like that! I barely even know him for that matter. I doubt that he would even want to get into this whole mess."

"Fine, if that is your wish, but if help is offered...try not to let your pride get in you way."

"Okay, how do I get the proof to...hang their bits from the tallest tower?"

"Oh, I see you've met Lily Potter."

"More heard than met, but I am looking forward to it."

"I think you two will get along famously. Now, this is what you need to do."

* * *

When the Daily Profit arrived more that a few people were absent at the great hall. Harry, Lily, Sirius, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Daphne Greengrass. She had heard that the first three were down by the Black Lake. As to what they were doing down there would differed according to who you asked. A second year Hufflepuff claimed that they were fighting with swords. A forth year Ravenclaw said that Professor Potter was trying to teach them some weird muggle dance. One of her own fellow Slytherin's swore that they were casting Curses at each other. Regardless which one was true or if they all were, she was going to find out for herself.

She caught the paper, as her owl dropped it, without even looking up. It was out of habit after all these years. She lazily opened it without even looking at the front page in front of her. It was most likely rubbish as always. She continued on eating her breakfast. It would be more interesting by far than anything The Profit had to say. Tracy took this opportunity to read the paper first.

"Sweet Merlin!" She yelled as she looked at the picture that covered the front page. Daphne turned to scold her friend for such a rude outburst, but the front page caught her attention. She quickly snatched the paper up to get a better look.

"Hey! I was about to read that."

"Did you pay for is?"

"No"

"So wait."

"A good friend would share."

"Well good luck finding one of those."

"Please"

"Oh fine! If your going to be a baby about it." Daphne spread out the paper so they both could read it. She was mesmerized by the picture on the front page. It was of Professor Black and Lord Harry Potter. They were fighting back to back against several Death Eaters. The article below read.

_** Returning Lords Battle Death Eaters **_

_** On The Steps Of Gringotts**_

_ The Wizarding World welcomed back Lord Sirius Orion Black and _

_ Lord Harry James Potter today. After years abroad, they have _

_ returned to our noble shores. As to where they were for the last _

_ sixteen years? Lord Black only said. "Here, there and everywhere._

_ It's a big world out there, we never felt the need to limit ourselves."_

_ It had been rumored that they had a secret meeting with the Minister _

_ of Magic himself. Unfortunately, at this time we can not confirm or _

_ deny that. A special Wizengamot Meeting was held to Welcome Young _

_ Lord Potter into their ranks._

_Move over Neville Longbottom, the Chosen One has some competition, _

_ as Harry Potter now also falls under the Noble House Restoration Act _

_ that Albus Dumbledore reinstated last year. Judging by the reaction of _

_ some of Witches in I've talked to. Lord Potter will have to buy a dragon_

_ to keep them at bay. _

_As his first act as a member of the Wizengamot, Lord Potter invoked his _

_ Right of Satisfaction against He-Who-Not -Be-Named himself. He _

_ claimed that on the night of October 31, 1981. ( the same night that _

_ he fell from power.) He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named broke into his family's _

_ home and attempted to Genocide the last of the Potter line. _

_ Lord Potter submitted his memory of the night in question as proof of his_

_ claims. The Memory was viewed of private by the ruling council. Upon _

_ living the Viewing Camber, one would be hard pressed to fine a dry eye._

_ "Brave and Noble to the very end." Madame Bones was heard speaking _

_ of James Potter's noble sacrifice to save his family. _

_Due to the Right of Satisfaction Law of 1759 , No trial is requited if _

_ irrefutable evidence was given. Wizengamot voted unanimously in favor_

_ of Lord Potter. By Magical Decree, all said property's, Wizedgamot's _

_ votes and vaults under his control are surrendered to Lord Potter. One_

_ of my reliable sources within the walls of Gringotts, claim that he now _

_ The proud owner of the key to the Slytherin vault._

_"This will not bring my Father back or any that have fallen to that _

_ snake-faced bottom feeding pile of dragon dung and his collection of _

_ bootlickers. But, at least it might slow them down a bit. If he has a_

_ problem with that, he could always face me like a real man. But, I _

_ hear he's more fond of going after little boy's." Lord Potter told this_

_ reporter._

_Lord Potter and Black got their answer on the steps of Gringotts no _

_ more than 30 minutes after he made the bold statement. A group of no _

_ less than seven Death Eaters attacked them. One of our own _

_ photographers was there to catch the amazing battle. The photo tells_

_ the story so much better than I ever could._

_When the last curse was cast, five Death Eaters laid dead, two fled, one_

_ being Bellatrix Lestrange. ( Lord Blacks recently disinherited cousin.)_

_ Lord Black killed three and Lord Potter took two, both with hardly so _

_ much as a scorch mark, to show for their trouble. By the Right of _

_ Satisfaction Law, to the victor, goes the spoils of war and their vaults. _

_ One things for certain, the winds of change are upon us. I for one will _

_ sleep better knowing that powerful Wizards like Lord Potter and Black _

_ are not afraid to fight for what is right._

_Rita Skeeter_

"Ho...ly...crap." Was all that Daphne could muster. It wasn't elegant or refined, but it cut to the point. Her eyes shot back up to the photo. There stood Potter and Black back to back. Curses flying in every direction. Both men were giving as good as they got. Without looking at each other, they covered the others back, as if it was as simple as breathing. That wasn't the thing that hit her the hardest. It was the look on their faces. They had the biggest grins on their faces and gleams in their eyes. She had the distinct feeling that they were having the time of their life.

Then it hit her, they had planned this from the start. What they did at the Wizengamot, they set a trap and the Death Eaters fell right into it. It was brilliant, now that you think about it. No one could dispute their claims. The Death Eaters proved their point. Anything that they did from this point forward would be, without a doubt, justified. The most important thing was they showed that Death Eaters could be fought, they could be killed. They weren't Light Wizards, that was for sure, but they weren't Dark Wizards either. Gray Wizards...yes that best described them. Rita was right, things were going to change. Finally, a side in the war had emerged that she could see herself choosing.

* * *

"I'll say this for them, they know how to make an impression." Tonks said as she put down the paper and laughed. This caught the attention of Remus. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his new wife had already finished off her ice cream and pickles. He gave a little shudder. Even for a witch she had bizarre cravings. Tonks caught his look and glared back at him.

"Don't give me that look Moony. It's because of you that I'm in this condition in the first place."

"If you say so Tricksy, but if he comes out with green eyes and unruly hair...I'm going to have to kill my new boss."

"It was just that one time."

"WHAT!" Remus spun around with a look of shock and outrage on his face. He knew that they flirted with each other constantly, but this...how could she.

"Gotcha!" Tonks almost fell out of her seat she was laughing so hard. "Y-your...f-face...p-p-priceless."

she managed to get out between fits of laughter. Remus growled at her and turned around to finish making his breakfast. Once there was no chance she could see his face he smiled. He had walked right into that one.

"Oh, don't be so moody Moony...moody moony, moody moony...say that six times fast. Hahaha!" Tonks had to stop she was laughing so hard. "You knew I was a trickster when you fell in love with me." Tonks got up and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her ample breasts into his back.

"That's cheating." Remus said over his shoulder.

"Boo-hoo"

"You know that boy would shag you the first chance he gets." He said in mock resentment. He knew Harry and Dora would never cross that line. It was all part of the game. He knew that his wife was in the _mood_ before she got out of her chair. The one advantage of being a werewolf was an amazing sense of smell. His was so much more keen that of Padfoots and Shadows. Not that he didn't share that little trick of the trade with his best mate and the boy he considered a son. They may have gained the heightened senses from their Animagus forms. But they didn't know just what pheromones to look for. Okay, it might be cheating, but in the words of Dr Evil. "Boo-freak-a-dy-hoo" It's not like the girls play fair either.

"Remember that. If you take a step out of line I just might let him." Tonks knew that Harry got over that crush over a year ago. But Remus didn't need to know that. It would keep him on his toes and off balance. Just the way she liked him. The flirting was the easiest way to get Harry over his crush, and it worked famously. Now it was just a competition to see who could make the other blush first. If the side affect was that her husband wouldn't stop appreciating her...who was she to argue? All's fair in love and war after all.

Remus swiftly spun around to face his wife. It shocked and excited her at the same time. The hungry look in his eyes she knew all to well. The man really did know how to take a hint. In one fluid motion he threw her house robe across the kitchen, to revile a naked quite delicious looking Metamorphmagus.

"I've changed my mind. I fancy a little protein for breakfast." Remus lifted Tonks up and set her down on the kitchen countertop. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her.

"You are a wolf after all. Oh Merlin! that feels good." Dora moaned out as the old wolf slid his lips slowly down her neck. Her voice hitched when he found a particular sensitive spot and nipped at it.

"Yes...and we like to play with our food too." Tonks pulled his head back by his ears and looked squarely into his eyes.

"Shut the hell up and ravage me!" She demanded. He was about to do just that when they heard the tapping of an owl at their window. Remus and Tonks chose to ignored it. _Tap...Tap...Tap.._.

"Go away!" Dora yelled. _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Remus gave a wolf growl but the owl continued on. _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

"You have got to be kidding me! I thought that always worked?"

"Not if it's been charmed." They both looked at each other and growled. "Harry"

"It's going to keep on doing that, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Do me a favor and give Harry a Bits-Buster Hex when you see him. If mine are going to hurt all day, so should his. I'm gonna go get ready for work."Remus turned and left the kitchen. Tonks looked at the bulge in his trousers and giggled. _Nice pop tent luv_.

After retrieving her house robe she opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped the letter it was caring in her hand and flew out the window. She looked at the letter. It was from Harry. She would have to make him pay for ruining her protein breakfast. Some nice Italian Pumps would do nicely she thought to herself.

**_ Auntie Nimpy, _**

**_ Tell Uncle Moony to get off of you. I'm paying him to be mine and Padfoots liaison to the Minister and to vote for us, not to bang you. That's my job...seriously...I will have you._**

Tonks narrowed her eyes at what he called her. That was going to cost him. She looked at the last part and laughed. "He really is a randy little bugger."

**_I need to see you. I met a muggle-born Metamorphmagus that needs your help. Her name is Emma. I'll tell you more when you get here. Please...I'll _**

**_ buy you a pair of Italian Pumps...with stiletto heels,they can even be Dragonhide if you want. Maybe a matching purse to go with it, but nothing_**

**_ more. I'm not going to cave in and give you a full outfit like last time. I don't care how much cleavage you show._**

"Oh yes you will!" Dora countered. He always caved in and he always knew what she was eying. It was a little creepy, but Yay! She was getting new Pumps.

**_P.S. She's not here. She said she went to Hogwarts. Look, I know you can't tell me who she is or if she's in a safe house. If she is, have Padfoot_**

**_ put some proper wards on the place. We both know Dumbledore's are shit. I just want to know that she's safe. If she needs anything just let me know. _**

**_ Shadow_**

"She's a lot closer than you think pup." Tonks regretted keeping their real identity's from each other. It was for their own safety. He and Lily were still in hiding at the time. The Death Eaters were out in full force looking for her. Voldemort wasn't very happy that she escaped. Tonks thought back to her secret meeting with her aunt.

I_ walked into the front door of my mothers house, to find the last person I ever expected to see. Looking up from the sofa was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. My first instinct was to pull my wand. I followed it. My mum knew me all to well and stepped in front of her._

"_THIS MY HOUSE YOUNG LADY, I WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT HERE!" Was she mental! That's Narcissa bloody Malfoy standing in my mums living room! I didn't care if she was my mum's little sister. I thought for a second that she was under a Imperius Curse, but her eyes told me different._

"_She's a bloody Death Eater Mum!" _

"_Really...do you see a Dark Mark on her arm? I thought I raised you better than that." I check her arm and sure enough they were clean. There was no trace of magic on them. She may not have been one, but she laid with one. That was good enough for me, but mum was a different story. I put my wand away, but kept it close, just in case I needed it. _

"_I expect you to hear what she has to say young lady." My mum ordered. I opened my mouth to protest. Mum raised a her wand in a warning manner. "Not a word till she's done." I nodded. I knew better than cross my mum when she's like this._

"_Thank you Andy, I don't expect you to believe anything I say to be true. So, I swear on my Magic that I will not lie to you." Narcissa said as she pointed her wand at her own chest. She glowed for a moment , as the spell took hold. Then she continued. "I was forced to marry Lucius through a Marriage Contract. The details are not important, know that my first loyalties will always be to Lord Black. Andy can explain everything latter. Time is short, once Bella get going, there will be no stopping her. When the Dark Lord arrives, all chances of saving Ginny Weasley will be lost. She's being held at Lestrange Manor. This map will shows you her location. Last I saw her, she was in the Alter Room. The wards around Lestrange Manor are blood based. As Lord Black, Sirius can get through those wards. I know you're in contact with him." She had my attention. Ginny was alive, more importantly, she could be saved._

"_And if I can't find Sirius?" I cautioned her. She closed her eyes and weighed her options. Ginny life against her own. After a long breath they opened, they had a resolve in them I've seen in only a precious few. She reached into her robes. She pulled out a small pouch and handed it to me._

"_This has a vial of my blood, some ward runes, instructions on how they work and a porkey that will take you outside of Lestrange Manor. It will open a small doorway for you to go through. It won't last long, maybe a half an hour at best. You have to hurry, she has three hours tops." I take it and head for the door. I look back at my mum, for what might be for the last time. I saw love and pride in her eyes. It was what I needed. I give my Aunt a slight nod and then I ran into the night._

_Finding Sirius's safe house was to terribly difficult. Getting someone to open the bloody door was something different. I got tired of banging and finally use an alohomora to open the door. I got pounced on by a three hundred pound black panther. I dropped my wand somewhere in the fall. His fangs were at my neck as a low hot growl invaded my ear. _

_In my defense, I didn't pee my nickers. I wanted to...but I didn't. Good thing too, he would have never have let me live it down. A green eye winked at me and then I got licked from chin to hair line. Okay, now that was just gross._

"_Get off, ya git." I yell at him and he hops off me, then he prances into the house. As soon as I get my wand, I'm gonna hex him. I push it aside. I have more important thing to do right now, but later...oh, he was going to pay._

"_Where is Padfoot?" I ask. He motioned to the open window. I go over and look out it. The full moon __smiles back at me._

"_He's running with Moony, isn't he?" He gave me a affirming nod._

"_Is you mum here?" Harry shakes his head no. _

"_Dammit! I really need backup on this one." He let's out a roar that makes me jump. I have to say, he got that whole roaring thing down cold. It really unnerves you._

"_No! you're not going with me." He growled in response._

"_One, I'm going to sneak into Lestrange Manor. Two, It's full of Death Eaters. Three, you have another two weeks before you can change back into your human form. Don't you give me that look. Padfoots rules...not mine. Four, your mum will kill me...your mum will kill me...your mum will kill me." He whimpered at me and I roll my eyes. I didn't have time for this. Ginny's running out of it. I make for the door, but he blocks my path._

"_You can't go with me! A friend of mine life's is in danger. I have to go." I kneel down and look into his eyes. "If I don't make it back..." I couldn't say it. He looked so sad. How could I tell him goodbye, knowing it could possibly the last time I ever see him? I give him a long hug and hope he understands. Then I leave once again into the night. The full moon shined brightly in the nights sky. I never saw the little shit dive into my shadow and disappear._

"Luv, are you all right?" Remus was leaning over his wife with a look of concern. She was off in her own little world again. She blinked a few times and shook herself out of her memory. She gave her husband a weak smile.

"I'm alright Moony. I was just thinking about that night we got Ginny back. Harry really saved my bum that night."

"Of course he saved your bum. He's been after it for years." Remus joked. It helped a little.

"So I guess I shouldn't be to terribly hard on him for interrupting our morning."

"Yeah, I don't even want to think how close I came to loosing you that night."

"Funny how a near death experience will make a git _ball up_ and ask a girl out. Maybe I should give him a proper thank you and shag his stupid."

"That's it Tricksy! Were having a go right now." Remus said as he pulled her out of her seat. Tonks tossed her robe across the room and eyes her man. _Sometimes it's just to easy_.

"Yay! I'm already dressed. Now, get those cloths off Mister." Moony grinned as his wife ripped his new suit from his body with unbridled passion. Sometimes life is really good. He planned to enjoy it for as long as the fates allowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. The chapter ended up being too long, so I split it. The upside is that I'll post chapter 7 next week. After I tweak__ it a little. Now, some of you will think I'm taking this a little too far._**_** Let me just say that, if a wizard can turn into an animal. Why cant he take the were-version of the creature. It is a open market that hasn't been tapped, as far as I know. I still haven't decided on Ginnys Animagus form. If you have any thoughts, let me know. It can't be a lioness...that's already taken. As always review. **_

_**

* * *

**_

__Harry walked out of his personal bathroom and into his bedroom. The hot shower had revived him after the workout he had this morning. Harry quickly got dressed. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for his first class. He was glad that he brought his special trunk. It always was nice to have his own apartment. Longbottom commented on why a supposed Noble Lord would carry around such a ratty looking old trunk. _Idiot_ If he only knew.

While he had endure the inharmonious snoring of his dorm mates, Harry was in his own room with all the comforts that came with it. It was a massive apartment, with it's fully functional muggle technology. Padfoot and him figured out how to bypass the little problem of magic mucking it up. Plus the added affect that, he could use it as an exit point to come and go from Hogwarts without the old coot finding out.

The one thing that they learned, all those years on the run, was how to hide in plain sight. The trunk looked ratty for a reason. The more undesirable it looked, the more it was left alone. He told the pompous ass that it had sentimental value to him. They all seemed to buy it. Well, he didn't know about the one they called Ron. He hadn't met him yet. He didn't sleep in the room last night. According to Dean, he was with a girl that they all called _The Lungs_.

His trunk was warded, to keep out unwanted visitors. It would become his base of operations while he was here. Or as he christened it _The Marauders Den_. In the months to come he would slowly recruit students into the Marauders. It was the main reason he wanted to spend time in all the houses. This school needed to be united and it sure as hell wasn't going to happen while Dumbledore was running the show. The man was too set in the old ways.

The next generation of Marauders would walk the school again. Unlike his fathers crew, his would be larger in number and would hold to the ideas of all four of the founder's of Hogwarts, not just one. They would not only learn how to fight, but to out think, out maneuver and out class their enemies in every way. He would have his fighters, healers, spy's, and politicians. They wouldn't just fight in just the battlefields, but in all the arena's. The last time the war ended, nothing changed and that led to the war that they are in now. Things needed to change and change they will.

In the last sixteen years, his mum and godfather had made alliances and earned the favor of both light and dark Witches and Wizards in every country. They could be called apon at a moments notice. They however, were Sirius's and his mum's Marauders. Though he was a member and loved them all dearly, he wanted something of his own. Ever since that night he followed Tonks, his eyes were truly opened that night. It wasn't just about avenging his dad anymore. Innocents were being victimized simply because no one was prepared to get their hands bloody.

Blood...blood, just the thought of it brought back so many memories. She had lost so much blood. It was everywhere. The alter...the grounds...on Tonks...that bitch...his fur, he couldn't get the smell of it out of his fur. Even now he couldn't remember what her natural scent was. Her blood overpowered it. It would be the only way that he could truly identify her.

_I jumped into Tonks shadow the moment she turned her back. Did she really thing that I would let her go alone? I could smell the fear on her. She didn't think she was coming back. She accepted that and still she went. It was one of the things that made Nimpy so hard to get over. _

_It was so damn easy to fall in love with her. It had nothing to do with that killer **bod** of hers. That didn't hurt though. No, she was selfless, caring, and totally understanding when a scrawny kid with glasses and acne follows her around like a puppy. Apparently, according to my godfather, I drooled a lot more than one. Okay, maybe she took a little too much pleasure in making me blush like a tomato. It toughened me up. I suppose I'll always want her on some level, but I'll deal with it. I guess that was why Padfoot dragged me to the Succubus Colony. A week there will certainly clear up your completion, as well as you attitude towards unrequited love. _

_Now, one of the benefits of being a animagus is that you gain some of the traits of your form. In my case it was speed, agility, a heightened sense's and the fact that I never need to wear those ugly glasses ever again. I don't care if my mom thinks it makes me look distinguished...they're freekin ugly. The best birth control an the freekin planet, I shit you not._

_I still can't believe that my Animagus form is a Shadow Panther. A magical freekin creature. Shadow teleportation is so wicked. Not that I'm bragging...okay I'm totally bragging. _

_Now, a few thing can happen when your mom go off and helps out a sick friend and leaves you alone with your godfather. One is that she's not around to tell you to eat properly. Two, to make sure you go to sleep at a decent hour and Three, to never, never, never, under any circumstances listen to Padfoot when he says that he's got a brilliant idea._

"_Hey pup I got a brilliant idea." What did I tell you. "Since your mum's gone." That should have been my first warning. "Why don't you stay in you panther form for a month to truly become one with the creature?" Now that sounds simple enough when he says it like that. He left the part out about him going off and sniffing some butts, breaking some hearts and going to run with uncle Moony the next full moon. He might have mentioned something about convincing him to pull his head out his arse. I'm not really sure._

_Now, what happens when a sixteen year old that is in the form of a shadow panther does when he's not properly supervised? Pay attention class, this is were it gets interesting. He learns that he has a hybrid form of a shadow panther. It's kind of like a werewolf, but I can do some wandless magic. I'm not really sure how that's works yet. I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm sure my mom will figure it out, she's good at that kind of stuff. That it...after she's done freaking out, or gets tired of hexing Padfoots bits._

_I never really tested the limits of what each form could do before. Tonight, I put them to the test. I waited until Tonks breaches the wards around the old Manor before I jump out of her shadow. I was so quiet that she didn't even knew I was there. She has this intense look on her face as she surveyed the grounds and planed out how she's going to get in and out._

_I'm picking up a lot of scents in there. If she's discovered, it will be a running fight to get out. I half expected the scents to be evil in nature. That would have made this easy. There would be no moral compromise in taking them out permanently then. Don't get me wrong, they were foul... just not evil. They were still someones brother or sister, someones son or daughter. Did I have the right to end that just because they were on the other side?_

_How many times did I hear his mom and Padfoot debate that point till all hours of the night. It always ended the same. Sirius would tell her to ask James that question. She would hex his bits then go in her room and cry. When he could stand upright again, I'd kick him in the boys because he made her cry. It really is a wonder that they work at all. Anyway, the next day they would apologize and forgive each other. It was a weird cycle, but I got the message clear enough. It wasn't about right or wrong, it was about live or die. Morality had no business on the battlefield. _

_Tonks heart was beating really fast and I smelled her fear. I knew she would push it aside and do what was needed. It was in her nature. I'm standing beside her and she still hasn't shown any signs that she knows I'm there. She's knelled down beside a bush so she wouldn't be seen. I lick her face so she knows I'm here. She damn near jumps out of her skin when I do. Any other time I would laugh at that. But right now, being quiet was a matter of life and death._

"_What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She hissed as soon as she recovered her composure. I swatted her butt with my tail and hope understands._

"_The hell you are." I nod my head at her and she narrows her eyes to a thin slit. _

"_No your not." I show her my fangs _

"_Don't you take that tone with me." I pounce on her and growl. Only my mom gets away with that. I have her arms pinned under my paws. I love being a panther._

"_Okay, so maybe you can take that tone with me." I like her cheek._

"_That's really gross by the way." That earned her another lick. I'll probably pay for that at sometime, but what the hell, it was fun._

"_All right, all right, all right. You can come with me." I get off her and prance around. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes._

"_Just remember, if your mum kills me. I'm gonna come back and haunt you." She said pointing her wand at me. I give her another nod and she rolls her eyes again._

"_Okay, as far as I can see there are at least ten guards patrolling the grounds. I need them on the other side of the Manor, when we make are way out. If were not here in twenty minutes, get your arse on the other side of those wards. Don't give me that look. You follow my orders." She stares me down till I nod. I think mom taught her how to do that. It's really creepy._

"_Give me five minutes to get inside. I'll probably be looking like my insane aunt coming out, so don't bite me." I give her a good sniff to lock in her scent. I really didn't need to. I just like messing with her._

"_In five minutes, I'm gonna need a big distraction. A big one. Well, I guess this is it. Thank you for following me. If we live through this I just might give you that shag." My jaw drops. She turns into a fox and winks at me, before she runs off. **Freekin Tease**._

_This was it, my first real mission. Me and Padfoot had gone hunting plenty of times, but this was different. I've been wanting for this for so long. So why do I feel scared all of a sudden? What if I screw this up and get Tonks killed? My hearts beating twice as fast as hers was just moments ago. Yet there is anticipation of whats to come. These were the bastards that took my father from me. Did I have it in me to do what must be done? Oh well, only one way to find out._

_It takes me an all of thirty seconds to make it to my first target. I was so quiet that I'm standing right behind him and he doesn't have a clue I'm there. I'm hesitating. Why am I hesitating? It was then that he turned. He was only a few years older than me. We look at each other for a second before instinct kicks in. He points his wand and I pounce._

_I put my full weight on his chest and hear it crack. He tries to scream but nothing comes out. I see the fear in his eyes. He knows it over...we both do. But did I have the right? Then I remember the last time I saw my father. One eye swollen shut, half his head covered in blood, holding his guts in one hand as he pushes my mom into my crib and turns it into a portkey, just as the killing curse hits him in the back. _

_FUCK THEM! Mercy was something I wouldn't show them tonight and I vowed to never hesitate again. My claws rip open his jugular and I move on to the next. The full moon shines down on the grounds. There are plenty of shadows and I make full use of them. By the time I have to make the distraction five more are dead._

_I see Tonks by a door, in the shadows. I roar as loud as I can, and wait for them. A minute later the door burst open and bootlickers come out of the woodwork. A woman in black with the most foul scent I have ever smelled starts barking orders. I jump into the light and roar again. Spells fly at me, but I'm in the shadows before they even get close. I see Tonks trans form into the woman and sneak inside._

_For the next ten minutes I lead them on a game of cat and mouse. The idiots actually thought they were the cat. Little by little I start thinned the herd. I used their own shadows against them. My hit and runs were quite effective. The jugular was my primary target. I could come out of a shadow attack and be back into another shadow before they hit the ground._

_Somewhere along the way I lost sight of that bitch in black. Only a few of them were left. They must have figured out my little secret, because they were clumped together. It was then when I heard the spells being fired from the other side of the Manor. SHIT! I took off in a flash, Tonks needed me._

_I rounded the corner and what I saw will forever be burned into my mind. Two hundred yards of open grounds without any shadows laid between me and her, or should I say...them. Tonks was a firing off spell after spell over her shoulder, while she dragged what looked to be a half-conscious robed person. _

_I took off in a full sprint out in the open, praying that I to get to them in time. It was then that the blood covered robe opened and the hood fell back. A girl with white hair fired off a spell that was easily deflected. She could have passed for a ghost if it wasn't for all the blood running out her body. She was naked under the robe and covered with cuts. Some had strange designs in them. The fact that she could muster her magic at all was beyond me. She was defiantly a fighter._

_Several bootlickers were throwing curses at them as, they made their way the the boundary of the wards. The bitch in black was leading the pack. She hit Tonks with a cutting curse across her leg and she went down. The girl landed on top of her. I had only managed to make half the distance to them._

_I needed to buy them sometime, so I roared. It did the trick. They must have figured that the others were down and no longer a threat, because most of them turned their attention to me. All but the bitch. She had her eyes on the prize._

_I ran through a gauntlet of curses. Only my quick panther reflexes kept me from getting hit. Trust me...they got close. Tonks fired a spell at the woman and she was knocked on her ass. I heard her yell at the girl to run, but she wouldn't leave Tonks. They were almost on their feet again when they were hit with another curse. Tonks at the last second twisted so that she took the blunt of the hit. Both fell in different directions._

"_Did you really think you could escape girl?" The bitch taunted the girl as she closed the distance between them. She had her wand leveled on the poor girl and there was still to much distance between us._

"_Leave her alone you fucking psycho!" Tonks had managed to get on her hands and knees. She was shaky at best. _

"_Get use to that position slut! My men will put you to good use. I' think, I'll sent pictures to Andy as Christmas cards." Like hell she will!_

_That was when fate lent me a hand or maybe it was just dumb luck. Don't really care at this point. A cloud cut across the moon and left a shadow for me to use. And did I ever. I came out of Tonks's shadow, leaped over the girl, and landed right in front of the psycho. I roared at her. I wish I could say that I saw her pee, but I definitely smelled it._

_She recovered quickly though. I guess that was why she was the boss. She knew how to put her fear aside. I recoiled and readied to pounce, as she leveled her wand at me._

"_FUCK YOU CUNT!" A spell whizzed past my ear and hit her square in the face. Boogers erupted out of her nose and formed bat wings. They then attacked her...now, that was freekin priceless. The bitch screams like a banshee._

_I looked over my shoulder and see the girl eyes are barely open, but she has a satisfied smile on her face. She gives me a look like she didn't know what to think of me. I lick her across the face to let her know I'm her friend. I expected her to react like Tonks, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I gave her another lick and she giggled._

"_Shadow!" I look over at Tonks confused._

"_That's right, from now on your Shadow." I give her a nod and she continues. "Get her to the portkey." I growl at her. I know what she's getting at, but she doesn't back down._

"_NOW! That's an order!" Now I never shadow teleported with someone with me before, but it wasn't like I had a lot of options. We go into Tonks's shadow and come out by the exit point. We make it to the portkey in no time. _

"_T-thank you." Her voice is raspy, but her intent was sweet. I give her another lick and find it surprisingly nice that she doesn't freak out about it. _

"_I'll be fine. Go help Tonks." Like I have to be told twice. I go back though the wards and smell the foul stench of werewolves. This is bad, very, very bad. I round the bush that Tonks was hiding behind earlier and see her limping her way to the boundaries. She gets hit in the back by another cutting curse and screams as she goes down. _

"_Rip that little bitch into pieces!" That sadistic bitch yells. Two werewolves that were flanking her charge after Tonks. **How in the fuck is she controlling werewolves?** I charge after her. I have to get to Tonks. Now a different kind of fear is coursing through me. I won't hesitate this time. I'm not loosing Tonks! She's was crawling with her arms when she saw me coming. Her legs aren't working._

"_NO! GET OUT OF HERE PUP! LEAVE ME!" No way in hell is that going to happen. There is also no way in hell I'll be able to get us to the portkey with two werewolves bearing down on us. There is only so much my shadow panther form can do. It's time to up the ante. _

_I leap over Tonks and go for the werewolves. I transform into my hybrid form. Just picture a werepanther with a tail, if there was such a thing and...well, you get the point. Now, the muggles say the only way to kill a werewolf is with silver. That shows total lack of imagination. _

_Luckily, I'm bigger than the both of them. I grab them both by the throats and lift them off the ground. Did I mention that my hybrid form if really freekin strong. I guess they aren't use to would be victims fighting back. I slam their heads together and then into the ground. They yipped like bitches, and Sirius said wrestling was rubbish. These two would disagree._

_Don't get me wrong, the fuckers got back up, but at least they were more interested in me that Tonks. I wish I could say the same for that psycho bitch of an aunt of hers. While I was going toe to toe with these two she went after Tonks._

_The advantage of being a hybrid over a werewolf is that they go on instinct and I don't. My claws are sharper than theirs and I know where to hit. I had to dance with them for awhile but a few severed arteries will do wonders. The down side...they heal quick. That is unless you literally beat one werewolf to death with the other one. Of course if all else fails...rip out their hearts. I know, a little gross, but very effective._

_Unfortunately, while I was dealing with Ick and Ook over here, the remaining bootlickers had surrounded Tonks and were taking turns cursing her. I saw that bitch point her wand at Tonks. Then she looked up at me and smiled. I knew she was going to kill her and she knew I could never get to Tonks in time. _

_My mom taught me a spell once. It was an old one that was passed down from Potter to Potter. It was how my dad was able to get in front of us in time. It was basically a spell of last resort. It would open a small dimensional portal so you could escape. The range was less that seven miles so it wasn't used as a means of primary travel. I have been practicing with it to see if it had other applications. I just hopped it worked with that hole in the ward._

_I reached out with my magic, just as she cast her killing curse. The ground under Tonks rippled like water and she sank through it. With any luck she would come out by the portkey. To my horror, the curse went through the portal as well. _

_I don't know if it was that or that bitches laughing that sent me over the edge. All that I did know was the panther in me got out. I ripped into those bastards with a bloodlust that would put a vampire to shame. Fang, claw and magic was unmercifully unleashed. I ripped out one of their throats. Gutted another three. Broke two backs and I think I took one of their heads. One by one they fell, until only that bitch was left. Her wand arm was broken in several places and she dangled helplessly as I held her throat in my claw._

_Again, that night a smelled werewolf. This time it was different. Then, the howl came and it sent a chill down my spine. I look over my shoulder and see a big werewolf...a really big freekin werewolf. My uncle Moony described him to me once. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was looking at Greyback._

"_Come to play have we boy?" He growled and I understood him perfectly._

"_Come to kill." I growled back and prayed that he didn't smell any fear on me. I knew I couldn't take him. I'm pretty sure he knew it too._

"_The dark lord is fond of that one. He will reward me if I save her life."_

"_You not that fast." I draw blood from her neck to make my point._

"_Nor are you." From behind him, he pulls out the white haired girl. Her eyes are closed, but I hear a small moan escape from her. I growl and the noise he makes. I can only guess is a werewolf laugh._

"_Did you bite her."_

"_Not yet. So ripe and fresh...it's hard to resist." I sense he's not lying. Don't ask me how, because I don't really know. I just do._

"_A trade?"_

"_You think?" I hate smart-ass werewolves. I don't have the luxury of time, the wards around this place are going to seal any second. We play a game of toss the hostage. While a catch her, he just lets the bitch land at his feet. Must be her sweet bubbly personality that gets her that kind of devotion. I really don't care, a shadow later we're outside the wards. I can't find the portkey or Tonks. I pray she's safe and alive. I make a portkey and were gone._

_I carry her back to our safe house. She's looks so small and pale. I know she's beyond any help that I can give her. I have to get a message to mom. How does she still has blood? Her blood that is in my fur is so overpowering. It distorts my senses. I'm so tired. I knew I pushed myself to the limit tonight. Every step feels like it's the last I have in me to make. Somehow, we make it to the front door. My claws are covered in blood and I can't get a grip. No other choice, I have to smash the door in. It will set off the wards we have around this place. I hope the Calvary get here soon...I've got nothing left. _

_The first thing I see is my mom kneeling over Tonks and she's not moving. Then, it hit's me that my mom has never seen this version of my animagus. So lets recap...werepanther...covered in blood...holding a pale naked girl...covered with cuts. Does my mom freak out a little...**Ya think**?_

Harry is pulled out of his memory by the vibration of the silent wards alarm around Hogwarts going off. His magical watch shows Padfoots face.

"Pup, Sector 5! Your closer than me!"

"I'm on it!" Harry yells as he climbs out of his trunk. The common room should be empty so he leaps off the top of the stairs and transforms into Shadow before he hits the floor. He never saw Emma on the girls balcony. He most certainty, didn't see the look on her face, just before she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Happy Birthday R.G. This ones for you. It's a little on the fluff side and I'm done with the flashbacks for awhile. The characters are developed enough so that the story can kick into high gear. I hope you like it. As always, I love reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Dilys had told Ginny of a secret exit out of Hogwarts that was only known and passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster. She checked the Marauders Map and sure enough it wasn't marked. Thanks to Fred and George she was able to fake a nose bleed the moment she got to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall insisted she go directly to the hospital wing. It was almost too easy. If the uncommon luck she was having today held, she could get to Gingotts and back before lunch. None would be the wiser and with enough gold that Dumbledore couldn't hold her scholarship over her head. One more step closer to her true independence.

She had no intention of being greedy with what was in Dilys's Vault. She planned to give her brothers the startup capital to start their Joke Shop. They had always been there for her and it was the least that she could do. She had no intention of letting her mother know about her new found wealth. Well, not until she was of age and there was nothing the woman could do about it. She was expecting her mum to blow her top, when the woman hears that she was ditching Neville. Her dream of Ginny being the next Lady Longbottom wasn't going to happen. Never! Never! Never! Never...ever!

She slipped behind an old tapestry on the third floor and quickly raced down the long hallway. After a few minutes she came to an old dusty door. She guessed that it hadn't been used in years, maybe even centuries. She raised her wand and cast an Alohomora.

No sooner than her spell left her wand, than the hallway filled with a blinding light. She covered her eyes with her hands on instinct. Even with the added cover the light was way too intense to open her eyes. Her ankles then snapped together and she was hoisted upside down in the air. Her skirt and robes started to wrap around her body tightly. Somewhere along the way she lost her grip on her wand and it was lost somewhere in the folds of her clothes. Panic set in and she started too struggled desperately against her binding garments. The more she struggled, the tighter it got. The hood of her robes engulfed her head. She felt as if it was trying to swallow her. She shook her head wildly back and forth to free herself from it. Like the rest of her body, her head was bound tightly. Only her mouth and lower jaw was left exposed. _I'm dead...I'm so dead._

If it wasn't for the fact that she was now tightly wrapped up like a mummy, she would have been impressed by the clever trap. Now, she was just good and pissed. Mostly she was scared, it was only a matter of time until she was found and she was dead. Well, not dead, but just as good as. Dumbledore would go and change her into whatever it was that Neville wanted. _The hell with that!_

She could feel her wand against the small of her back. If she could get to it and then use the counter-curse. Who was she kidding, she had no idea what curse she was trapped in. Like that, had ever stopped her before. If it was one thing that the twins had taught her, it was that nothing is impossible with enough nerve. That she had in spades. The alternative was...unacceptable.

She tried small movements and found that there was no reaction from her cloths. Inch by bloody inch, her hand moved closer to her wand. She was almost there. Just a little farther, she could feel it with the tip of her finger. She pushed harder and got it between the tips of two fingers. She tried to pull it in, but it was stuck tight. It was then that she heard foot falls. They were distant at first, but were getting closer by the second. She wasn't going down like this without a fight. A steady flow of swear words escaped from her mouth as she tried desperately to get a grip on her wand.

Harry was leaning up against a wall and watching the show with some amusement. In his panther form he was able to quickly and quietly sneak up on her. The castle was so full of shadows that he was able to get here without even coming close to being seen. He knew he had a few minutes before Padfoot and the others would get here. Whoever was trying to get out of the school had got caught in his trap. He and his godfather had developed wards the not only repelled, but attacked as well. And in the case of today...capture.

It was quite a view, the girl was upside down. Her clothing was wrapped tightly around her body. So tightly, that there was little room for movement. The mummification jinx had worked perfectly. The old dog was the only one he had ever seen tries to get out of this jinx. Thank Merlin his mum had the good sense to never let them practice these traps on her. That would have been a little awkward. For every curve of the girl's body seemed to be emphasized. So much that he was finding it hard to focus on anything else. He shook his head to clear it.

His eyes were drawn back to her shapely body. She had a really very attractive butt. He really liked the way it wiggled every time she struggled to get free. She was persistent if nothing else. He felt slightly disgusted with himself, because he was perving big time and he knew it.

Just as he knew who she was now. The dust that had been kicked up from her passage through the unused hallway had made it difficult to ID her. She didn't have the foul stench of one of his followers. On the contrary, her sent was very appealing, almost additively so. He had locked in and filed away her scent last night. Though, last night he was certain that her scent seemed familiar somehow.

She had almost gotten to her wand. He was impressed that she was keeping a level head. He decided it was time to add some presser and cast a spell to make the sound of feet walking towards her. Her head jerked when she heard the sound echoing down the long hallway. Then he heard the impressive flow of mumbled swearing. She was a lot more fun to watch get out of this than the old dog, that was for sure. _You just might make a Marauder yet_.

Noting the time, he decided that enough was enough. Harry started to cast the counter-curse when Ginny yelled "Got ya!" She cast a Liberacorbus and dropped on the floor with an unceremonious thud.

"Ouch! Maybe I should have waited to do that. Think Weasley think! There has to be a way out of this?" She thought about it and knew that she would have to find a way around the curse. It had accrued to her that the curse was affecting her cloths not her. All she had to do was eliminate the problem. That brought around problem number two." Oh screw it! It's not like anyone is there right now."

"I swear if I ever get my wand on the sick son of a bitch who thought this up." Ginny cast a banishing spell and her cloths disappeared completely. It wasn't the first time that Harry had seen a naked girl. But they were usually in a much friendlier moon when it had accrued. He was fairly sure he was going to be hexed before this was over. In truth, he couldn't blame her. Maybe in a few years they would laugh about this. Oh, who was he kidding, he was a dead man and he knew it.

"Whatcha doin?" _Did I actually just say that? _Harry hopped a little levity would lessen the awkward moment. Stupid yes, but it was worth a shot. Ginny's head shot up and her eyes looked as if they would pop out of her head at any second. On instinct she jumped to her feet. Then it accrued to her that she should have stayed crouched down on the floor. She stood there in shock for a second, before she had the good sense to cover up what she was able to cover up. In Harry's defense, he did manage to keep eye contact with her, well mostly. He was a guy after all.

"What's it look like I'm doing you bloody git! You want to turn around?"

"And turn my back on a naked, pissed off witch...not freekin likely."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny yelled as Harry took of his robe. He looked confused for a second and then handed it to her. "Oh so now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"Well if you don't want it?" Harry asked as he pulled back his robe.

"Don't be an arse!" Ginny quickly snatched it out of his hand, with a look that could kill. She used it to cover herself more effectively, as she waited for him to turn around. When he showed no signs that he intended to. She turned her back to him in a huff.

"You know, I had a dream about this very thing last night. And here you were all wrapped up in a bow for me. This really is a magical school." Her eyes grew huge and then narrowed to a thin slit. She mumbled something out that wasn't very friendly.

"You know, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." _I should really stop now._

"I am annoyed...not embarrassed!" _Git thinks he knows everything._

"Your cheeks have a rosy tint to them...very cute." Ginny spun around and got toe to toe with Harry. Her hands were on her hips with a primal look in her eyes.

"No...they...don't." She growled through clenched teeth. Harry leaned down and got nose to nose with her.

"Those weren't the one I was talking about." He teased her in hopes that she would find the humor in the situation.

"Oh the shite I have to put up with!" She started to pace back and forth as she mumbled something to herself. She was doing it so fast, that he couldn't follow her. He decided it was probably for the best.

Ginny took a long breath and decided to calm down. Harry wasn't the one that made her cloths disappear. That was her doing, and he did offer his robe to her. Okay, he may was taking the Mickey out of her, but wouldn't she have done the same if the situation was reversed. "Can we just get out of here?"

"First tell me why you were trying to sneak off grounds?"

"It's none of your damn business Potter!" Her Weasley temper was back and in full swing, as she turned to face him again. He glared back at her for a few seconds and she felt what her brothers did when the roles were reversed.

"Well Weasley, you can explain it to the professors when they get here. By the sound of it, you got about a minute." Harry's words had coldness in them that sent a chill down her spine. He turned to leave. There wasn't anywhere else to go. This way was locked and she could hear that they were no longer alone in the hall.

"Please don't go! I'm sorry...I just can't tell you." Ginny pleaded with him and was surprised how needy she sounded. She was sounding like a victim again. She would never be one of those again. More importantly, she didn't want him to see her as one. Harry stopped, but didn't turn back around.

"Can't or won't?"

"Please...they'll be coming soon. I have to get out of here." Harry turned around and they stared into each other's eyes. Harry saw her silently pleading desperately at him to help her. Ginny saw the internal struggle waging in his mind. She was asking him to blindly trust her. The same trust she didn't give him last night.

The moment was broken when they heard the sound of running feet getting closer. They both looked down the dark hall. By the sound there were more than one person coming too. Harry turned his head back at her and said. "We need to work on our trust." With that he cast his spell.

Sirius was the first to get there, followed closely by Lily, then Snape and bringing up the rear was Dumbledore. The old dog sniffed and narrowed his eyes at Harry. _Well, this should be interesting._

"Sorry for all the trouble. It looks like this little pussy set off the wards." In Harry's hand was the transfigured form of Ginny, as a red cat. She hissed at him for the comment and scratched at his hand in an attempt to break free. Harry held her tight.

"Perhaps it's an Animagus in disguise." Snape sneered as he leveled his wand to Ginny. Harry instinctively put himself between her and his wand. Ginny stopped struggling. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He might be a git, but he wasn't a prat.

"I would smell it if she wasn't a cat." Sirius said as he grabbed Snape's wrist and directed his wand away from Harry. Lily then got in Snape's face. He felt the tip of a wand in his nether region.

"Never point a wand at my son." Her words were low and layered with venom. For a brief second there was a look of hurt in his eyes, before his usual mask of disinterest was back. He took a step back and bowed his head to her.

"My apologies Lil...Mrs. Potter. The boy was not the intended target." The distaste of calling her Mrs. Potter was oblivious to everyone. Dumbledore decided it was time to play peacemaker, before things escalated. .

"Well, no harm done. I must say that you have some very interesting wards Professor Black."

"Not mine. This one was the pups."

"Really? That's very interesting." Harry saw the wheels in the old man's mind turning and didn't like it one little bit. That didn't mean that he wouldn't use it to advantage if the opportunity presented itself.

"Yeah, you pick up a few tricks when you grow up living on the run." Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm and a high level of contempt. Ginny's head snapped up at that. The more time she spent around him the more questions came to mind.

"Oh...I see." Whether his comment was directed at Snape or himself Dumbledore wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I'll adjust it so that no one else pets get caught in it."

"See that you do pup." Sirius answered with a look that told him that he would follow his lead. His mum gave a look that told him to tread carefully, but that she would back him up if it came to that.

"It will only take a few minutes to reset the wards. Then I'll make sure this little one gets back to her Master." Again, Ginny hissed at him for the cheek.

"That's a fiery one pup. She just might get the best of you."

"Oh please." Harry boasted and winced when he got nipped by Ginny. He sent a warning look at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. Try as he might, he couldn't help but smile a little. _Fiery little thing indeed  
_

"Perhaps you should try compassion and understanding, with a little respect son." Lily added. Harry got the message and nodded.

"What are you two rambling on about? It's just a stupid cat."

"That's not the point you wanker. It's not one of your precious potions...it's a living thing."

"This is a pointless conversation. If I'm not needed Headmaster? I have a class to teach." Snape stormed off before Dumbledore could even answer him. Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius snickered. _Pissy little bugger, ain't he? _

"Ah, well...I say we leave young Harry to it. Shall we?" Albus gestured for the other to follow him.

"Oh Headmaster, It seems that I forgot some much needed supply's for some of my classes. I'm going to need to go the Diagon Alley."

"I don't perceive a problem with that. It is the first day of class after all." He had read the Daily Prophet and knew the boy could take care of himself. As a Noble Lord, he really couldn't refuse him. After what happened the night before, he thought it would be wise to try and befriend him. This was simply the first play of the game. He could afford to be generous. Especially, if he was going to get him to join the Order.

"I'm not all that familiar with the place. Would you mind if I borrowed one of your Prefects to guide me. It would speed things along." Harry kept his voice casual, as if it was an afterthought. Showing no signs that he was manipulating the master. Ginny purred and licked his hand in appreciation. Lily sniffed and then cocked her brow. _So we meet again? _She looked hard at the cat in her son's hand. Ginny recoiled under the scrutiny. _Oh shite! His mum knows_. Lily softened her eyes and she relaxed a little. Lily then smiled and winked at her. Ginny winked back grateful for the woman's trust. _Why does she seem so familiar to me?_

"Good idea pup. You tend to get distracted when you're left to your devices." Sirius chuckled out, that earned him an evil look by Harry.

"Don't look at Padfoot like that young man. He has a very good point. We wouldn't want you getting sidetracked and end up in a Succubus Colony." Lily finished with a cold stare. Ginny snapped her head at Sirius. _Did she just call him Padfoot? Wait, what was that about a Succubus Colony?_

"Never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope and don't you roll your eyes at me."

"This is the kind of shit I have to put up with." Harry mumbled so that only Ginny could hear him. She purred happily, she was really starting to like his mum.

"What was that dear?" Lily asked in an amused but warning manner.

"Nothing...just clearing my throat mum." _How does she freekin do that?_

"Yes, that is a good idea. I will allow it and notify the other Professors." Dumbledore answered, doing his best to get the conversation back on track. The three of them had a way of talking around things that he found very vexing.

As they walked off Sirius whispered to Lily. "That was her, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"Boy doesn't have a clue does he?"

"Her blood wouldn't come out of his fur. That's the scent he identified as hers."

"Rookie mistake."

"Do you have a hybrid form?"

"Touché', a galleon say's she figures it out before he does."

"You would bet against you own godson?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You're on."

* * *

Harry waited until they were back in the Marauders Den, before he turned Ginny back. She just stared at him with a mixture of shock, amazement and admiration. Then she took in her surroundings and her amazement grew tenfold. The place was amazing. To think, it all fit inside a ratty old trunk. But she bet it was disillusioned to look that way. Harry was just full of surprises.

"Smooth Potter...very smooth. For a second there I thought you were going to rat me out." _You're still going to pay for that pussy comment._

"Not my style, besides I hate rats." Harry walked into the kitchen. Ginny followed him in. There was something in the way he said rats that sent off an alarm in her head.

"You played him well." Ginny commented as she looked at all the muggle appliances in the room. Her dad would have had kittens if he saw this place.

"Yeah, the old fart never saw it coming. I'll have to thank Sirius and my Mum for the assist." Harry said as he reached inside the fridge.

"You're calling her Mum now. You were calling her Mom last night." She wanted to keep the conversation light for as long as possible. She knew he was going to ask her all sorts of questions, she wasn't sure she was ready to answer. She knew she owed his some though. He really saved her bum back there. But how did he know she needed to go to Diagon Alley?

"Yeah...well, it's seems to mean a lot to her." Harry played it off like it was a bother, but Ginny didn't buy it for a second. She chose to let it slide for now. There was no real rush after all. She was going to enjoy unraveling the mystery that was Harry Potter.

"Cool, the way they backed you up though. You usually don't get that from parents." Harry pulled two bottles out of the fridge and tossed one to her. She winced, it was ice cold. It was made of plastic and the label said. _Dr Pepper _She looked at it cautiously. It was cold, but the name suggested it was hot. It would probably burn when it went down her throat like fire whiskey.

"They trust my judgment...well, most the time anyway."

Ginny knew what he was referring to and found that she didn't like the idea that he had been with a Succubus. She wanted to ask him about it, but figured it wasn't really any of her business. Not yet anyway. Harry could tell she was struggling not to ask him and was grateful for that. Why did his mum have to go and bring that up? A change of subject was needed.

"Try it, it's really good."

"You first." She asked at him wearyingly, but she had a playful smile on her face, when she said it.

"Chicken?" Harry challenged. Ginny cocked her head to the side and raised her eye brows. _Does he really thing that is going to work?_

"Do I look stupid to you? Don't answer that!" She warned him, with a pointed finger. Harry clucked at her and then opened his bottle and chugged it. He looked at her with that cocky grin of his for about a full two seconds, before his upper body shivered.

"Not so tough are you Potter?" Ginny laughed at him.

"Think you could do better Darlin'?" Harry egged her on and she smiled at the challenge.

"Oh please, you wouldn't last two minutes in my house. The twins would eat you for breakfast." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and then took a large gulp. She expected it to burn on the way down. It did the complete opposite. It was cold and sweet and had a bubbling sensation as it went down her throat. "See, that wasn't so- WHOA!" Ginny yelled as her whole body shivered.

"Told ya." He shot at her with a grin that was ear to ear.

"Git" She fired back at him and then took another drink. The sensation wasn't as intense, but still bloody good.

"I'm glad I was able to give you your first Pep-gasm."

"My first Pep-what?"

"You know, pepper...orgasm...pep-gasm. Oh, screw it. It's not as funny if I have to explain it."

"Well, I've never had one of those, so I wouldn't know." _Oh Shite! Did that just come out my mouth? _Ginny's eyes bugged out as she felt heat spread across her cheeks. Harry cocked a brow. _Oh great, he going to be like a dog with a bone now._

"Really? We'll have to remedy that." _I am so getting my bits hexed._

"Is that why you brought me here Mr. Potter?" _Two can play this game. _Ginny leaned back against the counter in a come-hither fashion. Harry's robe fell open enough so that one of her shoulders was left bare. It became painfully aware to Harry that she was still naked under his robe. The panther in him woke up and took notice. Ginny gulped when she saw the predatory gleam in his eyes. She thought she had taken it too far. But as quickly as it came, it was gone and his usual playful eyes were back. She then realized that it wasn't fear that made her swallow hard...it was excitement. Neville never made her feel this way. She never wanted to be snogged so badly in her life.

"Tease" Harry said as he lifted her up onto the counter. He breathed her in and it was like panther nip. He couldn't help, but let out a small growl.

"Git" Ginny whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers through his unkempt hair.

"You were amazing by the way. Sirius never was able to escape that before." _Why am I still talking? _

"Yeah...well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I figured it was my cloths that were cursed and not me." _Just shut up and snog me! _Harry's robe slid down over her other shoulder and her pulse point called out to him.

"Sometimes it's the simple spells that work the best." _Does she even know what she's doing to me? _Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand across his chest.

"By the way _git_, just how long were you watching me." _Did he just purr? Merlin! He gets me hot!_

"Long enough to see that you have a very nice wiggle _tease_." Ginny buried her face into Harry's chest and laughed. The way he was running his hands through her hair felt like heaven. She looked up at him and saw the predator in his eyes again.

"You all done talking now?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" He claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. She met his hunger with one of her own, as they lost themselves in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of personal stuff going on and it was hard to find the time**_. _**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glade you liked it. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Remus Lupin was having a very good day. He started his it off with the most minds blowing dirty sex of his life. His wife of six months had just found out she was pregnant. Apparently, pregnancy brought out her more kinky side. Not that he was complaining. He planned on riding that wave for as long as he could. With a most Harry like grin plastered on his face, he surveyed his new office.

As Liaison to both Lord Black and Potter, He was given two offices to choose from. All Noble Lords have an office within the Ministry of Magic. Lupin chose to occupy Charles Potter's old office. The man had always treated him like a son, regardless of his hairy little problem. He even went so far as to offer him a job right out of Hogwarts, in this very office no less. Remus was young and let his pride got the better of him. He was determined to make it on his own and refused to be a charity case.

Charles wanted him because he saw the potential he had. He was also a realest. He knew that with even an internship with a Noble House Remus would have more doors open to him that even some pureblooded wizards would have. He was well respected and many other Lords would always follow his lead in all things. It was one of the reasons that Voldemort had him and his wife killed. It sent a message to all the other Lords that he was a force to be feared.

One Lord in particular read the writing on the wall sooner than most. Orion Black saw through the speeches and lies that were spewed by Voldemort. He and Charles were often on different sides of most issues. He respected and admired his childhood friend. Charles was a Gryffindor and by nature bold. He was a Slytherin so of course he was sneaky. He could smile in his face of a madman while he plotted behind his back. If Voldemort would assassinate a Pureblood Noble Lord, then were any of them truly safe.

He reconnected with his wayward son and set in motion things that he hopped would lead to the man's downfall. Bellatrix was a lost cause; she was corrupted long before he saw the truth. He even went so far as to order his youngest son to join the snake's ranks and his beautiful niece into a loveless marriage with a vile excuse of a man. Two decisions that haunted him to the day he died.

Regulus did not meet a gentle end, but he did die with honor. His death wasn't in vain; he discovered the bastard's secret to immortality. It was a bitter cold comfort to Orion, who fell into a depression that almost ended his life. In the end, it was Narcissa's words that brought him back. It was to her that he told about the horcrux at Regulus's funeral. She also saw the haunted look in Horace Slughorn eyes. He was about to give his condolences, when he overheard Orion. He made a hasty retreat, but even after Narcissa cornered him in the garden, the man gave nothing away. Hope was not lost for she knew his Achilles heel. It went by the name Lily Potter.

She knew that her cousin Sirius was close to Lily, and she was sure that he could help her. He may not have always got along with Regulus, but he was still his brother. She knew that he would come to Regulus's funeral, and Sirius didn't disappoint him. He came to the family plot, in the cover of night. When he knew everyone would be gone. A huge black dog dropped a single flower on the grave of Regulus Black. He was followed by a great stag. The two stood at the grave of her cousin. The dog lay down next to the grave and started to whimper in grief. The stag settled down next the dog and laid his head over the dog. There they stayed, and she felt like it was wrong to intrude. It was then that she was sure that it was Sirius. That meant that the stag was James Potter. They were brother in all but blood after all.

Even before she relieved herself, they seemed to know that she was there. They both looked at her and after a second nodded so she knew it was alright to come. It was a magnanimous display of trust they showed in her, after all she was married to one of Voldemort's inner circle. She told them about what she knew, as well as what Orion had sat in motion and begged for their help. Two days later she was given a slip of paper with an address on it. When she got there she was met by Lily Potter.

James and Sirius were there, as well as Remus. They had the loveliest sit down. In which she relieved all she knew. James and Sirius were surprised by the news that their fathers were childhood friends. They were even more surprised by the man's actions and the extent that he went to oppose Voldemort. What affected her most was the compassion and understanding that Lily showed her. They were never friends when they went to school. In fact she was sure that she had never even spoke to her.

Here was a woman she hardly knew and would probably never even consider speaking with on the street. Yet, Lily was shedding tears for the abusive, loveless marriage that she accepted, as a matter of honor and duty. The life of a Black was one of duty, and she was raised to perform that duty without objection. She would have to bare him a male child per the Marriage Contract. She was also protected, by it to never have to take the Dark Mark. What was slipped in the Contract was that if Lucius ever was convicted of a crime that brought shame to the House of Black. He would surrender all Malfoy vaults, properties, and Wizengamot votes. It would be up to Lord Black to deem what is shameful. It was a nice little loophole. Orion Black was nothing, if not shrewd.

When Lily left the room to compose herself, Narcissa told Sirius that she never knew people like Lily even existed. He explained that was one of the reasons that he ran away. James told her that was what was so special about her. She could weep for an enemy as well as a friend. Narcissa followed her into the other room and had the most enlightening talk of her life. In Lily Potter she found the friend that she had waited her whole life for.

Even after Lily got the truth out of Slughorn, they would often spend time together shopping or taking walks in the park. Of course they would always be safely hidden under a glamor charm. They were the go between for the Marauders and Orion. Through pregnancy and child birth, Narcissa saw that the ideas that were shoved down her throat as a child was just a big pile of shite.

Orion secretly financed the hunt for the horcrux's. Remus was out of the country when the damn prophecy was made. He didn't even get to attend James's funeral. Sadly, neither did Lily, Sirius and Harry for that matter. They were already in hiding in France.

"You ready for this Moony...I mean Mr. Lupin?" Narcissa gave him a mocking curtsy under her glamor charm. He was so lost in the past that he didn't sense her come in. She recognized the faraway look in his eyes and signed. "Of all people, I though you would be looking to the future, not the past. You're soon to be a father, are you not?"

"Just remembering how this all got started, that's all. 12 years of my life. I spent looking for those cursed things. Only 3 remain now."

"So you got that damn snake then."

"Killed it…proper."

"Good...it always gave me the creeps."

* * *

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Ginny breathlessly told Harry. They had finally managed to pull themselves apart. By the look in Harry's eyes, it was the last thing he wanted to do. She had to agree with him on that count. He was an amazing kisser. Granted, she had only Neville to compare him to but..._Damn_. His lips were surprisingly soft and he most defiantly knew how to use them. His tongue was as nimble as a dancer, and he knew just were to put his hands to drive her insane.

Hermione would often go on about how she could snog her brother for hours. She never really got it till now. She guessed she just needed a proper partner. She could definitively get use to this. What surprised her was that he hadn't picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she would object if he did. Her head told her that it was too soon. Plenty of her friends had told her that jumping in bed with a bloke to soon always ruined the relationship. He would see you as a slut and that was all he would want to do with you. She didn't think Harry was that sort of guy. She was fairly sure that his mum raised him better than that. The problem was that every other part of her wanted him to ravage her, and he had that look in his eyes again.

"Um...what?" Harry mumbled into her neck as he made his way down it. Lips, teeth and tongue were working in harmony to drive Ginny crazy. She let out a long slow moan that was the sweetest music to his ears. He started to attack the crook of her neck when she grabbed two handfuls of his wild hair and pulled.

"I can't think straight when you do that." She said, though it mostly came out as a moan.

"Then don't." Harry told her as he moved in for the kill. One hand full of hair kept him in place, while the other gave him a slap to the cheek. Not too hard, just hard enough to clear his head and get his attention. He shook his head for a second to refocus himself. When he looked at her, she could still see the lust in his eyes, but it was now in check.

"Are you ready to listen now?"

"Not when you're dressed like that. I am just a mortal man after all." Harry said as his eyes ran up and down her body. His robe was barely covering anything up. A smile spread across Ginny's face. She rather liked that she could drive him crazy like that.

"No problem. I'll just streak over to the girl's dorm and put something on." She said as she hopped off the counter. His robes fell open as she did that. Whether it was on purpose or accident, Harry wasn't sure. The only thing stopping him from getting to see Ginny in her full glory was that the robe clung to her breasts. _Freekin Tease._

"You're evil...you know that right." To Harry's credit, he was trying his best to keep eye contact with Ginny, but it was torture. This made Ginny smile even brighter, if that was even possible.

"Maybe...just a little." She gave him a wink and put two fingers close together so only a small gap was between them.

"I'm gonna need another _cold _soda." Harry over emphasized the cols part.

"You're thirsty?" Ginny was surprised by the sudden subject change.

"No. It's for my bits." He grunted at Ginny.

"Oh...sorry about that." She shamelessly giggled out.

"No you're not." Harry teased her as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the kitchen and to a bedroom. She gulped when she saw a king sized bed. Harry ignored it and walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Merlin! I've seen smaller stores. Where did you get all these clothes? You're not a cross dresser are you?" Ginny said as she walked into the massive closet the walls were covered with racks of clothes. They ranged from very formal, to casual. In the middle was a bench and full length mirror. The cloths looked as if they had never been worn. Then she saw the collection of shoes, it was to die for.

"This is a guest room, and no I'm not a cross dresser. I'm not above bribing someone to achieve my goals and Aunt Nimpy has a very wide range of taste when it comes to clothes."

"What kind of sick person would name their kid Nympy?"

"I'm guessing that her mum was a good potion when that happened. I'll just be out here while you pick out an outfit. Then we can talk." Harry opened the door to leave. When he was almost out the door, Ginny asked him. "Not that I'm complaining, but you've already seen me naked. The mystery has already been solved." Harry hung his head for a moment and mumbled something to himself before he answered her. "Because, my self-control has its limits." With that he shut the door.

When Ginny emerged from the closet she was bearing a light blue silk blouse that fit her perfectly. It was unbuttoned enough to show a little cleavage, but not so much that it was all that you looked at. The skirt that she was wearing was just about mid thigh and nicely showed off her shapely legs. She wore black velvet boots that went up to mid calf. She had on Harry's odd looking robe; it was open in the front. Harry was sitting on a couch when she came into the room. By the look on his face Ginny was guessing he liked the way she looked. _Damn...she looks sexy and dangerous._

"Why does everything fit like it was made for me?"

"Magic"

"Cool" Ginny noticed that he was looking at a photo, when she came in. She walked over and plopped down beside him on the couch. She leaned over to look at it and Harry took the opportunity to breather in again. It was very old pitcher she gathered by the clothes that the two boys were wearing. Both of them were laughing and playing. Both of their hair was black, but ones was wild like Harry's and one was long and straight like Professor Black's.

"Is that your dad and godfather?"

"No, they are their dads actually."

"But I heard that Potters were considered light wizards and the Blacks were always dark wizards?"

"When you're playing in the sandbox does any of that shit really matter? How many friendships ended when they came here and were forced into Houses? Until then, did anyone really care about blood status?" Harry made a good point. Aside from Luna, she didn't have any friends that weren't in Gryffindor. Though the DA was made up of people from three of the houses, she didn't really talk to any of them outside of that.

"I see your point."

"So...what are you running from?"

"I don't run from a fight Potter." Ginny snapped at Harry and she instantly regretted it. "Sorry" He really saved her bum earlier today and had every right to ask her.

"Don't be. Never stop being who you really are to please someone else. I pushed and you pushed back. It's one of the things that I like about you..._you're fiery_."

"Thanks...I think. I'm just use to...never mind, it's not important." Harry saw that it was, but he would respect her privacy for now. She would tell him when and if she was ready. She started to bite her lower lip and Harry could see she was struggling with something. He ran his hand through her hair. It felt like silk between his fingers. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into it. It had the calming affect that he hoped for and by the look of it; she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"You know that you have about every shade of red that there is in your hair. It's like a wildfire." The intense way he was looking at her hair told her he was being sincere and not using some line on her. What he said touched something deep inside of her. Most people teased her about it, but Harry like it. No, he was entranced by it...by her. He didn't want her to be anything but herself. She hadn't felt this accepted since she was a little girl. Before she picked up that damn dairy and ruined everything.

She knew that she was falling for him in a big way. She thought that she cut that part of her heart off a long time ago. Over the last few years she had build an impenetrable fortress around her heart. But the git walked right past it like it wasn't even there. Or did she just open the door to him willingly. She wasn't sure anymore. All she truly knew at that moment was she wanted to snog him senseless right now. When his eyes met hers, all her reserve went out the widow and she brought her lips crashing down on his. And for the second time that morning they fell into a world all their own.

It was Harry that pulled away. The panther in him wanted out...no, it wanted to mate with her badly. He knew being in a room with a bed in it wasn't a good idea.

"What? What's wrong?" When Harry stood up she got the answer to her question. "Oh"

"Ya think." Harry said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. She got up and followed him out, but not before she looked back at the comfortable looking bed.

"How did you know that I needed to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I didn't. It was the most plausible lie to get us out of here today."

"Thank you by the way for that. I suppose it's pointless to tell you that you don't have to come with me."

"And how often can you say that you ditched the first day of class."

"And right under the Headmasters nose, no less."

"So sweet it has to be fattening." They both burst out laughing. It was Ginny that was the first to recover. Her face turned very serious. Harry could tell she was finally ready to talk about it. He took a seat in the nearest chair. Ginny started to pace back and forth in an attempt to sort out her thoughts.

"Have you ever made a mistake that changed your life before?" Harry gave her a nod and she continued. "It was my first year. When I think back then, I had my whole life planned out. I was going to marry Neville, have three kids and be ridiculously happy. Stupid I know, but he was different back then, or I was just too blind to see who he really was. Then again, I was 11 years old, what did I know." Ginny started to pace again. "I-I trusted the wrong person...no, thing. That would be more accurate. Sorry I'm rambling." Harry said nothing. She needed to get this out, for herself if nothing else.

"Like I said I was 11 and entirely too trusting...Bad things happened Harry...really bad things. People got hurt. I hurt people...I almost got someone I consider a sister killed." tears were running down her face and all Harry wanted to do was hold her and take away the pain she was in. He wanted to tell her that everyone makes mistakes. That she was only 11 and she shouldn't be so hard on herself. He would before the day was through, but now she needed to get this out, so he remained silent.

Ginny laid it out for him, every gut wrenching detail. She wasn't sure just when he got up and wrapped her in the most comforting hug she had ever had. She cried into his chest as she told him her darkest moments of that year. He listened silently as he stroked her hair. Occasionally he would give her a little kiss on the top of her head to let her know that it didn't change what he thought of her. It was her biggest fear that he would blame her as much as she blames herself.

"Then he told me I owed Neville this Life Debt. It was pure shite! He was just using it so he could control me! Neville treated me like his own personal toy after that. Like I wasn't even a person and I was stupid enough to believe them." It was Harry that was pacing now, he was fuming mad. His fists were clenched in an eerily quiet rage. It was the kind that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. The pictures on the walls started to rattle and furniture started to move on their own.

"_**Those dirt bag sack of shits I'm going to shove my boot so far up their asses that-"**_

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted at him. She did the only thing that she could think of. She wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind. She had his arms were pinned at his sides. Her chest was pressed firmly against his back, and was holding onto him as if their lives depended on it. He felt her trembling against him. It was then that he saw that several things around the room were spinning rapidly in the air and that the walls were shaking. He ran his tongue across his teeth and felt fangs. He felt the prick of the claws that were forming in his clenched fists. It took a few second for him to get his magic under control. Changing into Shadow right now was probably not the best idea. It wasn't until Ginny felt his body completely relax that she let go of him.

"Sorry about that."

"And people say I have a temper."

"Those bastards are going down!" It wasn't a threat. It was a fore drawn conclusion. It was time for Shadow to stretch his legs once more. For Ginny it was nice to have someone that saw those two for what they really were.

"I love that you want to help, but this is my fight Harry. It's my freedom that we're talking about. I have to be the one to take them down. If I don't...then I'll never be truly free." He understood the wisdom in her words He didn't like it, but he understood it.

"Don't expect me to just stand back and do nothing. Nobody fucks with someone I care about and gets away with it. I'm not built that way!" Harry rounded on her.

"Don't expect me to stand around and be a damsel in distress. Because, I'm done with that! Never again!" Ginny got toe to toe with him. Even with the height difference, She let him know that she wasn't backing down on this. They glared at each other for a full two minutes, before Harry threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You gotta give me a bone here Ginny. There has to be something I can do to help." Harry said refusing to look at her.

"I don't want to use you Harry." Ginny softly put her hand on his forearm.

"You're not built that way either and we both know it." His voice was soft as he turned to look at her.

"Okay, there is something that you can do for me. Can you teach me Occlumency?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Funny you should ask."

* * *

It was never good to the bearer of bad news. That was what Markus Flint's mum always told him. His father was a violent man and he had learned his lesson well over the years. Black eyes, broken nose, knocked out teeth, cracked ribs, and the list went on and on. With that in mind, he should have known better than to not look at the headline of the Daily Prophet, before he gave it to the Dark Lord. Markus's father for all his cruelty, was a kitten compared to Lord Voldemort.

He had been under a cruciatus curse for what felt like years. In reality, it was for about three minutes. The whole time, the Dark Lord was ranting on about what he read in the paper. Maybe it was time to rethink this whole Death Eater thing.

"How dare that snot-nosed little brat think to challenge me. Lord Voldemort...the greatest Wizard that ever lived." Voldemort ranted as he tortured the stupid boy that brought him the morning paper. All of the Death Eaters in attendance knew better than to answer that question. They had no desire to trade places with the boy. When no answer came he looked to the boy with disgust. He had already lost control of his bowels. He released him from the curse and kicked him away.

"Remove this pathetic excuse for a Death Eater from my sight. I must say, the quality of followers I have has greatly diminished over the years. No self respecting Death Eater should last under ten minutes." Again no one answered. "Greyback! Take this thing down to the pit and teach him to embrace pain."

"Yes my Lord." The Man walked over and hoisted him up by the ankle. Flint dangled helplessly, as the Lord of the Werewolves walked out with his newest toy.

"And tell Wormtail to come up. It seems that an old friend of his has returned."

"Yes my Lord."

"Were Bellatrix?"

"She's with a healer, my Lord."

"How badly was she injured yesterday."

"Some of the wounds were severe, but she should make a full recovery."

It was such a pity. In her youth, she was his best Death Eater. There was nothing that she would fail to do for him. The years at Askaban had not been kind. She had lost what she once was. She failed to bring him the prophecy, failed to bring him Longbottom, as well as loosing the Weasley girl. Now she had to chance to bring him the Potter boy and failed once more. She will have to be reeducated in what he expects from one of his inner circle, as well as a lover.

The doors to the chamber burst open and three battle worn Death Eaters came in. Their robes were torn and had scorch marks from curses that just missed them.

"My Lord. We've lost control of the Ministry and the Wizengamot."

"Crucio!" The first fell under the curse. He thin looked to the other two. "Explain Now!"

"A massive shakedown…at the Ministry. Everyone was being checked for the Dark Mark. If they were found, they were shackled with magic blockers and their wands were broken on the spot. Those that we had under the Impero have been freed. We had to fight are way out. We were attacked by civilians as well. They kept screaming about the _spoils of war_."

"They are after our vaults, my Lord!"

"Your grasp at the obvious is astounding Crabbe. We will have to secure what's in our vaults first. They will be too busy at the ministry and under manned to give the goblins proper aid. They should have stayed neutral. It is time that we make a hefty withdraw."

"What about the Ministry my Lord."

"We will let the dust settle first. What has been lost will be reclaimed, mark my words."

"You summoned me my Lord?"

"Ah Wormtail, It seems that your old friend Black has returned and he has brought the Potter brat with him as well."

"He was never my friend my Lord."

"Never the less, I need to know all there is about him. He and the whelp fight differently than that of Dumbledore's followers."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Oh, there is one more thing you can do for me Wormtail."

"I live to serve you my Lord."

"The boy must be educated in the true use of power...Bring me the body of James Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was late for transfiguration. She had left one of her books in her room and she had to go back to get it. That was when she thought she saw Harry turn into a panther. It must have been her imagination. Wizards can't turn into animals...Can they? Her blood sugar must be off or something. Yeah. That's what it was. Well, she hoped anyway.

At breakfast, everyone was talking about the Daily Prophet. The theories of what really happened were quite entertaining. Longbottom claimed, quite loudly, that it was pure rubbish and that the Daily Prophet wasn't fit for the bottom of an owl cage. A bloke by the name of Dean reminded him that he kept a scrapbook of every article that was ever written about him. The two started to have a death-staring contest as everyone in ear shot had themselves a good laugh.

Mark was sure it was down played and that there was, in fact, an epic battle. Emma guessed there was a little hero worship going on there. His version of what really happened was much more riveting than what was in the paper. She really enjoyed watching him tell it, or was it that she really liked watching him? Once or twice, Gabby might have mentioned that she needed to stop drooling. She didn't care. He was really cute.

She was in such a hurry to get down to breakfast, so that she could get a seat next to him, that she forgot one of her books in her room. Pursa offered to go with her, but she told her go on ahead. She had just started to head down the stairs to the girl's dorms when she saw Harry transform. Now that she had time to think about it, she was sure that it was her imagination. She couldn't believe she actually fainted. Now she was late for class.

As she turned the corner, she ran into a wall of seventh year Slytherins. She fell on her bum, hard, and her books went everywhere. It would have been nice if one of them would have offered to help her up. By the look of them, though, that wasn't going to be an option.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid little twit!"

"Then don't stand in the middle of the hall next time, you git!" Emma huffed out as she started to collect her scattered books. She had been told about the Slytherin attitude towards Gryffindors. A carrot top by the name of Ron had told her last night. "_They think they own the school. It's our job to remind the wankers that they don't."_ What he didn't tell her was what to do when one of them yanked you up by your hair. Because, let me tell ya, that hurts like hell. The prat had her held up so high that she was standing on the tips of her toes to keep from having her hair ripped out by the roots.

"Did you guys hear what this little mudblood just said to me?" Draco asked, as he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to come over. Both laughed as they saw the girl with the changing hair struggling to get free.

"Hey, get off!" Emma decided to take a chance and kicked at his shin with one of her feet, but missed. She saw two big brutes surround her, laughing all the while. She was then thrown against a wall. The white haired boy pulled his wand and leveled it at her head. Emma swallowed hard. She was deep in it this time. This wasn't the first time she was outnumbered. No, at the orphanage it was an everyday thing. The only difference was that there were usually witnesses, so it never got too out of pocket. As far as she could, see they were alone. The other difference was that the bullies at the orphanage didn't have wands.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson. What say you, Crabbe?" He cracked his knuckles in agreement.

"Well said. And you, Goyle?" That one just laughed at her. Emma's eyes quickly moved from one to the other, and then to the last one. The look of panic on her face made them laugh at her all the more. _Think, girl, think...Wand...I've got a bloody wand too! _Emma quickly reached into her robe and pulled out her wand, but before she could aim it, her arm was twisted up behind her back. She would have cried out in pain if she wasn't already accustomed to it. She had the prats at the orphanage to thank for that. She felt her wand being ripped from her hand and heard it snap.

"Oops, that was clumsy of you, Crabbe. Now the poor little mudblood is without a wand."

"She probably doesn't know any spells to begin with."

"She looks like she going to cry."

"Are you going to cry, mudblood?" Their taunts kept coming at her, one after another. Emma wasn't a crier. Crying never solved anything. It didn't make the pain go away, or give you back your dignity. No! She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. The three of them were so busy laughing at her expense that a gap opened up for her to run through. Emma didn't hesitate. She ducked down so that she just missed getting grabbed by one of them, and ran as fast as she could, but her legs suddenly locked together, causing her to fall on her face. Then she felt an unseen force lift her upside down. As she dangled there she saw the three of them lazily stroll over to her. Emma screamed out for help but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Unlike Granger, we know when to use a silencing charm, you filthy little mudblood." The three Slytherin's then proceeded to pushing Emma from one to the other in some sick game of catch. All the blood was rushing to her head and all the spinning was making her nauseous. It was then that the necklace that Harry gave her fell from around her neck and onto the floor. She cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. He told her that it would keep arseholes like these three from messing with her. She was fairly sure that he told her a word to use. For the life of her she couldn't remember what it was at this moment. _Help me! Will someone please help me! _Her silent prayer was answered a lot sooner than she thought it would be.

For what seemed like hours, but was more like half a minute. Daphne watched as Draco and his knuckle daggers tormented the little Metamorphmagus. Her first survival instinct told her to walk away. Better to be an observer, than a victim. She had no connection to this girl. There was nothing to be gained by stopping this before it took a dark turn. With those three, it was just a matter of time before that became a reality. It wasn't like it her sister that they were doing this to. Then the image of her little sister flashed in her mind. It was followed closely by Tracy, the only one in this school that came close to being called a friend. Her face was the next to appear and she put herself in the girl's place. Wouldn't she want someone to come to her aid? No, she was too smart to go wandering the halls alone.

The last face for her to see was that of Ginny Weasley. The guilt that she had buried deep inside her for six years came bubbling to the surface. It was so strong that she wanted to vomit. She was doing it again: looking the other way and not taking a stand. She was a Slytherin for a reason. She had no delusions of grandeur. She knew herself well enough to know that she wasn't a brave person. The question was, however, could she live with herself if she did nothing? _Think, Daphne, think! There has to be something that you can do! _A calm fury washed over her and she made her decision. At long last, Daphne Greengrass was picking a side.

"Honestly! Just when I think that you three can't bring the name of Slytherin lower, you go bathe in the foulest muck you can find." A blond seventh year was marching over to the three boys. The two bigger prats stopped immediately, but Draco just sneered at her.

"Mind your own business, Greengrass. This is none of your concern."

"Hanging out with this lot has actually made you more obtuse, instead of making them acute. How the three of you made it into Slytherin is beyond me. Attacking a student out in the open like this? You should have been put in Gryffindor. No, I'm giving you too much credit. They have more common sense than that. And a first year, no less." Daphne ranted as she used the counter curse to free Emma. She knew that she had to play this carefully. If she let on that she was helping a muggle born for anything other than House status reasons, she would end up trading places with the poor girl. She was helping her up when she saw the necklace on the floor. The crest of the House of Potter was shining brightly.

"Nobody care what happens to some stupid orphaned mudblood." Daphne rolled her eyes as she picked up the necklace. She turned to face the three of them. She looked at them with disgust as she put herself between them and Emma.

"I hate to repeat myself but, seriously, how did the three of you get into Slytherin? Every time you three do something like this, Slytherin is more and more alienated. If the war comes to these halls Slytherin will stand alone. And another thing, has it escaped you limited attention, that this girl in less than a day has aligned herself with a Noble Lord?" She displayed it for them to see. All three visibly paled.

"Shite!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled in unison, while Draco quickly recovered and gave his usual sneer. He didn't like being talked to in this manner. A year ago she wouldn't dare speak to him in such a manner. Unfortunately, much had changed in that year. With his father's incarceration, the name Malfoy had lost its former power. In the past, just the mention of his father would make even grown Wizards cower before him. He had been stripped of his Noble status and his Family Vault was confiscated by Lord Black. It was only due to the man's charity that Malfoy Manor and his Trust Vault remained. Due to reckless past spending, hardly any of his gold was left. He no longer had any house elves to boss around, either.

His mother hadn't been seen since just after the Ministry incident. Not that he interacted with her much to begin with. Father had always said that her usefulness to him ended when she gave birth to him. She wasn't allowed any say in his upbringing, as his father took full control of that. In time, he came to view her just as his father did.

"Nice going there, little one. You've impressed a Noble Lord. You may survive this year after all. However, in the future I suggest better judgment. It is never wise to wander the halls of this castle alone." Daphne placed the necklace around her neck so that it was displayed nicely for all to see.

"Thank you."

"When you tell Lord Potter of this, please try to stress that not all Slytherins are like this lot." She stressed the tell part and Emma got the meaning immediately.

"These sods broke my wand." Emma said as she gave her most evil snarl at them. Daphne looked over her shoulder at them in disgust.

"Oops"

"Bugger! Are you three really that daft? Honestly, what are you, 5?"

"Careful, Greengrass. Your losing that polished charm of yours."

"Yeah, you'll be talking like a Weasley in no time."

"As if your opinion even matters, Crabbe. I'll make sure that this one gets to her class. You three leg it to DADA before you bring more sham to Slytherin."

"Piss off, Greengrass! I don't take orders from you." With that Draco stormed off, with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Daphne let out a breath. That was too close. It could have easily gone a different way. She played the disgusted Heiress well, but she knew that it was only a matter of time until Malfoy would have done something. At the same time, she felt exhilarated. She had never done something so bold in her life. Perhaps she had a little Gryffindor in her after all. One thing was for sure: she was done with sitting in the spectator stands. It was time for her to join the game.

"Thank you." Emma said after she was sure that the boys were out of earshot. Daphne gave her a soft smile, then she waved her wand and Emma's broken wand flew into her hand. She shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. With another wave of her wand, the broken one knitted itself back together. Her mouth dropped at the ease that the flaxen haired Slytherin performed the wordless spells.

"Here you go. Give it a try." Daphne said as she handed Emma's wand back to her. Emma gave it a go and a few portraits shook but nothing more. Daphne looked dejected. She was sure that it should have worked. Then it occurred to her that if they took the wand from her it probably doesn't recognize her as its master anymore.

"Sorry, you'll probably going to have to get that replaced."

"It's okay, it didn't work all that well to begin with."

"Where did you buy it?"

"I was abandoned at an orphanage. It's what was given to me. Not that there was much to chose from, to begin with." Daphne let out a frustrated breath. She felt that no matter how hard she tried she was always going to be running to catch up with everyone else.

"How do they expect you to become competent witches with castaway's wands and hand-me-down books? The last one to use that could have been completely mental. You could end up blowing off all your hair."

"What? You don't think I could pull off that look?" Emma joked. Daphne looked at her with a blank stare before the corners of her mouth curved up and her eyes softened. Then at the same time they both broke into a laughing fit.

"Just how much do you know about the world you just stepped into?"

"Emma. My name's Emma." She offered the Slytherin an open hand. Daphne took Emma's hand into her own and gave it a healthy shake.

"Daphne Greengrass at you service."

"To answer your question, Daphne, only what's been told to me or what I've heard through conversation. Why?"

"_**Rule #1**_: know your environment, or do you just jump in murky water head first?" Emma gave her a firm nod. "Go to the library tonight after supper and find me. I'll get you all the books that you need to read. Don't bother with _Hogwarts: a History, _its long winded and will suck the life right out of you. _**Rule #2**_, we're in the middle of a war. Never, I repeat, _never_ go anywhere alone. _**Rule #3**_, this is you first line of defense. Wear it _always_." Daphne ended pointing at her necklace.

They walked in silence as Emma was escorted to her Charms class. The whole time, something was gnawing at the back of her mind. It wasn't until that had gotten to the door of her class that she was able to pluck up the courage to ask her.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, why are you helping me?" Daphne stopped dead in her tracks. For a second Emma thought she had crossed a line and made her mad. She didn't expect Daphne to look down at her with pride. She was even smiling at her. She rubbed the top of Emma's head teasingly.

"There might be some Slytherin in you after all." Then her face turned serious and she knelt down so that they were eye level. "Redemption."

"Redemption?"

"Yes, redemption, Emma. I'm not really sure just why I'm telling you this. Maybe I want at least one person to know I'm not the cold-hearted bitch everyone seems to think I am. You see, a few years ago, another first year was in trouble, no one seemed to notice but me. Not her brothers, not the Professors, no one. The thing that I regret the most was that I did nothing. I told no one. She suffered when she didn't have to. All because we were in different houses and I wasn't strong enough to go against the stupid house rivalry. I was a coward."

"Well, I think your brilliant, and you were brave today, so, thank you."

"Don't let it get around. I have a rep to protect." Emma made the motion that she was zipping her lips shut, which made Daphne laugh again. She stood up and opened the door to the charms classroom.

"Ah, this must be my missing Gryffindor?"

"I am sorry for her late arrival, Professor."

"It's no problem what so ever. It's a big castle, and I swear those moving staircases mess with you on purpose. Emma, please take a seat."

"Thank you again. You're a lifesaver, Daphne." Emma said with a smile and then took a seat that Mark was obviously saving for her. When she was settled, Mark leaned in and whispered. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma whispered back.

"But..."

"No! Not here, not now. Just let it go." Emma hissed at him. He had the common sense to drop it, which she was very thankful for. The exchange did not escape the attention of Lily and Daphne.

"Oh. And ten points to Slytherin, for helping a girl who was in need. It's nice to see not everyone holds old rivalrys in such high regards." Lily warmly told Daphne.

"Well, we girls have to stick together or we leave the Wizarding World in the hands of the men. And _that_ can only end in tears." This made the female population of the class burst out laughing. Mark crossed his arms across his chest and huffed out. Emma looked back at Daphne just in time to see her give a quick wink at her.

"No truer... words... have... ever been spoken. Another ten points...to Slytherin." Lily managed to get out between laughs. Daphne gave a cheeky nod and turned to leave. At the door, she stopped and turned back around.

"Professor Potter."

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I saw you down by the lake this morning. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could join you tomorrow."

"I would love it. There is entirely too much testosterone down there as is." This wrought another round of laughter from the girls. Mark glared at Emma for finding it so funny. She answered him with a raspberry.

"Emma" The said girl snapped around to look at Professor Potter. By the look on her face, she must have thought she was in trouble for giving Mark the raspberry.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"I think you would benefit from that as well. In fact, anyone is welcome to come down. It's never too early to learn how to properly protect ones self. The training also helps you focus your magic better." Emma got a broad smile on her face, with thoughts of payback dancing in her mind.

"You know, you're kind of scary when you smile like that."

"And don't you forget it." Emma said with a pointed finger and raised brows. Again the class broke out laughing. Daphne took this as her cue to leave.

* * *

Due to the massive shakedown that was happening at the Ministry and the many battles that resulted in it, Gringotts was swarming with witches and wizards that were there to claim their new vaults. Correction, it was a bloody madhouse. The lines were all the way out to the main entrance.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked a middle aged witch. The woman looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you daft girl? We're collecting our new vault, that's what. About time the Ministry did something right. Those bastards took my poor Samuel last winter. The only good Death Eater is a dead one in my book. They don't like it when they get Unforgivables thrown at them, now do they. Spoils of war. You just got to love those spoils of war. Oh dammit all to hell, I just lost my place in line. You want to know more, buy a copy of the Daily Prophet." With that she butted her way back into line.

Ginny's mouth was hanging open in shock. That was until she looked at Harry and saw that sly grin of his. _That git knew this was going to happen. _She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Harry asked as innocently as he could. Ginny wasn't buying it for a second. She crossed her arms and raised a brow. When she didn't get an answer, she added a steady foot tap to emphasize her point.

"See, I can do that too." Harry was mimicked her to a t, but instead of having pursed lips, he opted of a broad smile. Ginny rolled her eyes, then turned around and stormed off.

"Fine...don't tell me...sniff...If you don't trust me...sniff...I would have told you...sniff...if you want to keep secrets...sniff..." Ginny faked wiping a tear away, all the while trying not to laugh. Now, it was Harry that was rolling his eyes. She was so adorable when she tried to guilt him like that.

"Do you really thing that's going to work? My mum wields guilt like a ninja." Ginny spun around and glared at him. She didn't know what the hell a bloody ninja was, probably one of those muggle things again, but she was sure he was trying to take the Mickey out of her again.

"Fine! Bite me then, ya git."

"Well if you insist." Harry said as he advanced on Ginny, with a gleam in his eyes. Ginny held up her hand to halt him. Then she waved a finger back and forth.

"Not so fast, big boy. We're here for a reason, remember?"

"Can't we do both?"

"You just a randy little bugger ain't ya?"

"What can I say? I'm gifted" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one hip. "Okay, let's get you out from under grandpa time's boot."

"This looks like it's going to take awhile." Ginny motioned to the long lines before them. Harry chuckled at that, and then he wrapped his arm around her neck and whispered into her ear. "That's if you play by the rules."

"And if we played by the rules, we wouldn't be here right now." She said smiling as she leaned into him. _Does he have to smell so good? _She tilted her head to the side and offered him a clean shot at her neck. He parted his lips and slid them softly across her sensitive flesh, from her collar bone to her earlobe. He sucked it into his mouth, and didn't release it until a soft moan escaped her lips.

"I'll make a Marauder out of you yet." He whispered in her ear. Ginny's eyes shot open and she spun around to face him. His patronus, what he called his godfather, and the way he was able to find her so fast. There were too many quiescence's to be her imagination. He was connected to the map somehow. _The Marauders still exist, and he's one of them._

"What did you just say?" _She knows of them. How does she know of them? Now is not the time for this conversation._

"I'll explain later. Duncan!" A second latter a regal looking house elf popped next to Harry. Unlike other house elves that she had ever seen, this one was dressed in an elegant suit. Instead of being hunched over with a bowed head, he stood proud with his head held high.

"Master Harry, how may I be of service to you?" _He doesn't even sound like any house elf I've ever seen._

"One of these days, I'm going to get you to call me just Harry."

"That will be right after Master Black takes the vow of chastity your mother's been pushing for." Harry laughed hard at that and the elf's mouth gave the slightest hint of a smile, though Ginny thought she might have imagined it.

"Good one, Duncan. I would like you to inform Griphook that Lord Potter is in need of his assistance."

"As you wish Master- Just Harry." Duncan gave a bow and popped away, but not before giving Ginny a slight wink.

"You should have seen him six months ago. Man, I never thought I would ever get that stick out. I think it was sideways at one point in time." Ginny just looked at him with her mouth hanging open. She had never met someone like him in her life. He was beyond explanation. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he went and threw a wild bludger into the mix. Then there was the fact that whenever she was close to him, she had no control over her more primal side. It was almost like she- Oh Balls! She would have to speak with Professor McGonagall about this. It had something to do with the Animagus form she was working on, she was sure of it. This would defiantly complicate things. In frustration she threw her hands up into the air.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

_**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update. I have a Beta Reader now and I had a few technical difficulty's getting my story to her. Thanks again Ehmber for all the help. I do realize that Harry and Ginny might be moving to fast, but there is a reason that they have such a strong primal attraction for each other. Thank you HufflepuffWitch for giving me the idea. As always please let me know what you think.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm having trouble with my Email so I couldn't send it to my Beta Reader. I hope there's not too many mistakes. I really wanted to get this chapter out.

* * *

**_Sirius could tell by the look on the faces of his seventh years students that he was about to be bombarded with dozens of questions that had nothing to do with what the class was about. There wasn't a desk that didn't have the mornings Daily Prophet, with the exception of the four empty seats that belonged to some missing Slytherin's. He scanned the class and noticed that the students from the Houses that were present were clumped together. The exception was Longbottom he sat apart from his housemates. He gave off an air that left the impression that he was above sitting with them. The other Gryffindors didn't seem all that heartbroken about it.

The door to the classroom opened and three pompous looking Slytherin's walked in. A greasy white hair boy led the pack. He looked too much like his father to be anyone but Draco Malfoy. Sirius thought of his cousin Narcissa, and was glad at least she was able to escape that life.

"Mr. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy while in some circles it might be acceptable to be fashionably late, my classroom is not one of those places. Now, drop and give me twenty push-ups."

"What? I will do no such thing. I'm a Malfoy. You must have me mistaken for a common wizard like Weasley."

"Well, if you three lack the physical strength to do a simple push-up, who am I to point out your short comings? I will just leave it up to you, to explain to your fellow Slytherin's how you lost fifty points each to your house." Sirius waved it off as he turned to walk to the front of the class. His broad grin was hidden well from the class. It took a total ten seconds of murderous stares from their fellow Slytherin's to make them comply with Professor Black. Draco of course was the last to drop to the floor.

"Now, Mr. Weasley will you please come over here."

"Oi! What did I do?" Ron jumped up out of his seat and answered in a voice that was an octave higher then he intended it to be. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then pushed him toward Professor Black.

"Nothing, but since Mr. Malfoy here chose to take a shot at you, I thought it was only fitting that you help me administer the discipline." Ron looked down at Draco, whose face was at Ron's feet, and smashed one fist into his other hand. It made a smacking sound and he followed through by grinding his fist into his open hand. "Love to."

"Good, when Mr. Weasley gives the count, you three will lower your bodies one inch off the ground. As you come back up, all three will say, _I will not be late for class again Professor Black. _Be warned boys, if just one of you fails to say it, all three of you will repeat the push-up. Do I make myself clear Gentlemen?"

"Yes Professor Black."

"Very well, take it away Mr. Weasley."

"All right...1"

"I will not be late for class again Professor Black." Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time. Draco made no attempt to comply.

"Sorry Malfoy I didn't hear that." Ron gloated. Draco received two punches to his arms by his partners in crime.

"So help me Draco, it you get us in anymore trouble, I'll beat you myself." Crabbe warned him with a look that told him that Vincent meant business.

"Yeah, daddy's not here to buy you out of trouble anymore." Gregory added with a look that was as fierce as Crabbe's. Draco started to realize that he wasn't as foreboding without the threat of his father.

"Let try that again, and 1."

"I will not be late for class again Professor Black." This time all three of their voices were crisp, clear and could be heard by anyone that would have passed the class in the hall. Ron put them through the paces, with the biggest smile on his face. When they got to fifteen, Sirius decided to start the class.

"While they finish up, who would like to tell me what the best defense against the Avada Kedavra?"

As usual Hermione's hand was the first in the air. Before, Sirius could call upon her a voice from the back of the class answered first.

"That would be, to not be hit by one Professor." Daphne said as she stepped over her fellow Slytherin's.

"Ouch! Stupid witch!"

"Sorry Draco, was that you hand?" She said with total lack of sympathy. "I apologize for my late arrival Professor. I was escorting a lost first year to class...Professor?" Sirius was looking at her as if he had seen a ghost, and not the kind that wandered the halls of Hogwarts. After a few seconds he shook it off.

"Sorry about that. You look like someone I use to know. Anyway, you're quite right. My first choice would to not be hit too. So we have avoidance, are there any others?"

"Hey! Why isn't she doing push-ups? She was late too."

"Because she told me why she was late, you three haven't. If you have something that you want to share, by all means fell free, but be warned boy's, I despise lairs." He got silence in response. Sirius turned his attention to the rest of the class. He saw Hermione raising her hand as high as it could possible go without standing up.

"What about you, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, there is no spell that can stop an Avada Kedavra." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Sirius chuckled to himself. _There's one in every group._

"Don't put too much faith in what you read Ms. Granger. I stopped that spell in a graveyard two years ago, by summoning a headstone. Sadly, the headstone didn't make it, but as you can see...I did. Sometimes you have to think on your feet. Try to remember that the simplest of spell if used colorfully can win the day."

"Professor Black, excuse me for saying this, but what makes you qualified to teach us DADA? If I understand it correctly, you and the Potters tuck you tails between you leg and ran after I killed Voldemort." Neville didn't bother wait to be called upon, hell he didn't even bother to raise his hand. He wanted to discredit him right from the off, and in doing so Potter as well. Even though Professor Black looks amused by it, Hermione was fast to scold him.

"Neville! He is a Hogwarts Professor and you will show him the proper respect!"

"Hey Lungs, I don't recall asking your opinion." Both Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet. Neither could believe what he just called her. True their friendship was strained of late, but they both had his back for the last seven years. Did he really think so little of them? Ron's Weasley temper was about to explode, when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and he was forced back on his seat. Sirius looked down at him. He shook his head no. He then leaned over and whispered something into Hermione's ear. She snapped her head at Professor Black with a look of shock and amazement. "I can do that?"

"Are you not Head Girl?" Hermione turned and smiled wickedly at Neville. Screw what Dumbledore had told her. He was a spoiled little pampered prat, and he needed to be taught a lesson. Plus, after this no one would dare call her _Lungs_ again.

"Mr. Longbottom, as Head Girl I will not tolerate disrespect to me or any other Professor. Therefore, for the remainder of the week you will be aiding the house elves cleaning up after supper. When they are done, you are done and you are not allowed to use magic of any kind what so ever."

"Well said Ms. Granger. With your permission, I would be more than happy to supervise Mr. Longbottom's detention."

"Thank you Professor Black."

"You can't do that to me! I'm...I'm-"

"A spoiled little princess?" Even as the words reached her ears, Daphne couldn't believe that had come out of her mouth. By the reactions of everyone in the room, neither did they. She was Daphne Greengrass the Ice Queen of Slytherin; she never spoke in class unless called upon. Now in the span of an hour she had took pot shots at both Draco and Longbottom. She was breaking her own rules and it alarmed her. What surprised her more was that she didn't really care if she did? _What's happening to me?_

There was an odd silence in the room, until Dean Thomas started clapping. Seamus quickly followed and then the rest of the class joined in. Neville shot daggers at Daphne, then Hermione and finally Sirius.

"When Dumbledore hears about this." Neville threatened.

"I fully support Ms. Granger on this manner, and will give testimony before the Governors if the Headmaster wishes to challenge the Head Girls punishment. Personally, I would have had you cleaning the Owlery, but that's me." Sirius then addressed the class as a whole.

"Now, as much as the Chosen Princess rolls of one's tongue." He stopped to give a wink for the good cheek to Daphne. "I believe Longbottom's question still needs answering. I see all of you have today's copy of the Daily Prophet. That should be all the explanation that you need or that I will give on this matter. However, I can see that you have questions, so I will allow a few before we get back to class."

For the first time in his life, Ron's hand shot up before Hermione's. Sirius gestured to him and he stood up. "Professor, I have never seen robes like that before. My brother works with dragons and we still have a poster of all the different types of dragon hide there is in his old room. So my question would be what exactly is that wicked looking thing?"

"Well Weasley, the wizards across the pond call this a Trench Coat. It's all the rage over there and helps us blend in with the Muggles. The reason that you don't recognize the hide is that it isn't Dragonhide. Care to tell him what kind of hide it is Longbottom?"

"Basilisk" Neville answered reluctantly. Hermione gasped at his answer. The horrors of her second year played in her head. She should have recognized it, but then again, she tried to block out most of those memories. Occasionally, she would wake up screaming with visions of cold yellow eyes.

"That must have set you back? I hear that it's very rare and expensive."

"That it is Ms. Davis, but I got it for free. If you want the details of that story, I suggest you ask my godson. He was the one that killed the bloody thing."

* * *

When Duncan popped back with the Goblin Griphook in tow, Harry dropped to one knee and bowed his head. He addressed him in a language that Ginny had never heard before. Griphook in turn bowed to him and spoke the same language. Her brother Bill had told her once that the Goblins had their own language, until today she had never heard it before. Harry apparently spoke it fluently. Again the question she asked him just moments ago rang in her head. _Who the bloody hell are you?_

After the initial greeting, they broke into a long conversation. They were speaking in goblin tongue, and every once in a while Harry gestured to her. Griphook then looked over at her with a look of anger or shock. It was really irritating her that they were speaking about her and she didn't have a clue just what they were saying. At one point Griphook started to rant as he paced back and forth, all the while his voice was getting louder and louder. It wasn't until Harry placed a hand firmly on his shoulder that Griphook calmed down.

Their conversation continued in a more civil tone from that point on. The enraged look in the goblins eyes may have dimmed some, but it was far from going out. After a minute or two they bowed to each other, marking the end of the conversation that she was not allowed to partake in. _Potter had better have a damn good reason for leaving me out of this, or he is going to become intimate with my Bat-Bogey Hex quick, fast, and in a hurry._

"Master Griphook, I have the honor to introduce you to Ms. Ginerva Weasley, but if you value your life I would address her as Ginny." Ginny gave a quick curtsy, then gave Harry a quick glare. _Your going to pay for that one Potter._ "Ginny, this is Master Griphook. He will be aiding you today."

"It will be an honor to be of service to you." Griphook bowed to Ginny in response. He then turned to Harry. "All that we have discussed will come to pass. A full investigation will be mounted and the guilty will be punished. You have my word on it."

"That is all I can ask of you. Please take good care of her for me. I will be back here in...Two hours is it?"

"Yes Lord Potter."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Ginny moved over to Harry. In the beginning she wanted to do this alone, but Ginny found that she kind of liked having him around. Harry motioned for her to follow him away from Griphook. The goblin understood that they needed a private moment and stayed where he was. Once by themselves, Harry noticed a stray clump of hairs in Ginny's face. Her eyes kept looking at it. Ginny hated it when her hair didn't cooperate with her. Harry however, found it completely adorable. It was so very Ginny.

"You said you needed to do this on your own. I might not like it, but I'll respect your wishes. All I've done was clear the path a little bit. I'll leave it up to you to kick the doors in." He spoke softly to her, as he caught the stray hair between two fingers. He tucked it gently behind her ear and took this opportunity to play with her earlobe. Her hand came up and cupped his when he started to pull away. She rather liked that sensation and didn't want it to end.

"Oh...I did say that didn't I." Harry gave her a nod.

"Now, I suggest you set up a tuck and roll account."

"A tuck and roll account?"

"How did you think we kept under I'm-an-old-fart-that-thinks-he-knows-what's-best-for-you radar for 16 years."

"Radar?"

"Don't worry; I'll have you speaking Muggle in no time."

"Muggle, I'm still trying to decipher your bloody Yank."

"Whatever, it was how we hide our gold when my family was on the run. Griphook has agreed to keep your assets hidden until you are of age." Ginny looked down for a few seconds to gather her thoughts and she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what amazed her more the fact that he was unlike anyone she had ever met before, or how much he was being there for her. When she looked back up at him, Harry swore he had never seen more beautiful chocolate brown eyes before. They pulled him in so deeply that he didn't even register it when she pulled his face to hers. Their lips met and the waves of their emotions came crashing together. Ginny grabbed two fists full of his untamed hair and held on tight. He wasn't going to pull away this time without a fight.

His arm snaked around her waist pulling her into him, as a hand slid up her spine until it came to the base of her head. The sensation made Ginny's toes curled. Harry had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. The panther in him was fighting to get out again, however this time he was too caught up in the moment to care. Ginny was in the same boat. She had totally forgotten that they were currently in the lobby of Gringotts and that it was full of witched and wizards. Both of them were oblivious to the flash of a camera going off just a few feet away. Ginny was the one to pull away this time. They rested their foreheads together as they took in some much needed air.

"Thank you for...well, for everything I guess." Ginny whispered as she tried to get control of her breathing.

"You're welcome."

"Well...I suppose I better go then." Though, it was the last thing that she wanted to do. Harry watched he go off with Griphook. She looked back at him and smiled before she disappeared into a swarm of people. Once she was completely out of sight his smile dropped and was replaced by a fiercely determined look. He hopped that she would forgive him, but there were a few doors that he needed to kick in himself. It was time to do things the Marauder way.

* * *

Malcolm Douglas knew that one day his sins would come back to haunt him. He knew what Dumbledore asked him to do was wrong, but the man had a way of making you do what he wanted. Even if your own common sense tells you it's wrong.

Dumbledore told him it was for the girl's protection, that in the end it would be for the best, it was all for the greater good. Oh how he came to hate that phrase. It haunted his sleep. Then again, that's the price you pay for making a deal with the devil.

This realization came one day too late. For at this very minute his feet were dangling a foot of the floor of his office. His right arm was broken in three places, he had two cracked ribs, and the only reason his jaw wasn't broken was that he needed to answer questions. His throat was now slowly being crushed by the hand of Lord Potter.

"That was an attention getter. I have your attention right?" Garry growled at him. The man managed to nod his head. On a different day Harry might even feel sorry for the man. Unluckily for Malcolm, today wasn't that day. Mercy was something he would find at the hands of Harry Potter.

"Now, we could play the game where I ask questions and you lie to save your sorry ass. The truth is I don't have that kind of time. I despise using this technique, it makes me like him, but this isn't about me."

With that, Harry ripped his way into Malcolm's mind. He was surprised to find that Dumbledore put a guardian in the man's mind. The old fart really did cover his bets. The problem was that the guardian wasn't there to protect, it was there to destroy the man's mind if anyone got that far.

A massive stone Gargoyle with huge claws jumped up the moment Harry entered the man's head. It immediately started to rip apart the man's mind from the inside out. Even though the Gargoyle was impressive, it was no match for Harry's hybrid form. The battle was fierce, but in the end it was Harry that was standing over a pile of crumbled gravel.

"Thank you. He's been holding me prisoner for so long." Harry turned around to see a small boy of about seven. He gathered that this was the man's innocence, or maybe it was his conscience.

"You're welcome. However, I am not your friend. You have helped to hurt someone that I...that is very precious to me." Harry corrected himself.

"I know of who you speak. I tried to change his mind, I really did. I almost had him convinced too, but the old man came and put that thing in here." The boy said as he pointed at the fallen Gargoyle. Harry understood. He knelt down so that he could look the boy in his eyes.

"I need your help. I need to know everything that the old man made him do."

"Well heck! That's easy." The boy put his hand on Harry's head and all the memories came in at once. Harry saw everything…everything that they had done to control Ginny. _That bastard is going to pay!_

"I need him to help her. Can you make him help her?"

"Yes, he never wanted to do it in the first place. It's just, he's a..."

"Coward?" The boy nodded. "If he helps us, I can protect him."

"He said he will do anything you ask." Harry grinned.

* * *

Madam Bones was just sitting down to have some tea when her secretary rushed into her office. It was well known that this was her private time of the day. As head of the M.L.E, her day was often stressful and she found this calm time before the storm as they say was crucial to keeping a steady head in the most difficult of situations.

"This better be good Alice." She scolded her secretary.

"Lord Potter is here to see you Madam Bones. He said it was quite important." Alice squeaked out.

"Harry's here? Well, just don't stand there with flies coming out your mouth. Send him in girl." Amelia ordered her. She stood up and adjusted her clothes and looked into the mirror to see if her hair was in place. She then rolled her eyes and scolded herself for acting like a silly little school girl. She was old enough to be his mother. _Who am I kidding? I'm old enough to be his mothers much older sister. Lily would kill me if she knew I had such thoughts._

"Madam Bones thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Harry greeted as he walked across the room. Amelia offered her hand to Harry. He took it and bowed down and kissed the back of her hand, and then from the position, he looked up and gave her a little wink.

"Alice hold all my appointments until this is concluded."

"Of course Madam Bones." Alice said as she did her best to keep from smiling. She had never seen Madam Bones blush before, though she couldn't blame her. He was quite yummy. As soon as the door closed, Amelia slapped Harry in his arm.

"Wicked boy! You made me blush in front of my subordinate. You know I'll never hear the end of this. Oh dear, now I've gone and encouraged you."

"You cut me to the quick Madam Bones."

"Don't you dare start with that! I do believe that you have earned the right to call me Amelia. If it wasn't for your family I would have died at the hands of Voldemort. That bastard has killed most of my family."

"I'm just glad we were able to get there in time. It was my godfather that uncle Lupin that held them off. I was just transportation."

"That's rubbish and you know it. I saw you take out a few of his followers before you got to me. Plus, you aided your mother in healing me. She's quite the healer, your mum. "

"Well, Sirius and I gave her lots of practice on that front."

"Poppycock! I was at death's door and your lot pulled me back. That is a dept that I can never repay, but enough of that. I assume you're here for a reason?" Harry pulled three vials of memories and placed them in front of Amelia. She looked at them questioningly. One by one she viewed them in her pensive, while harry patiently waited. She returned to her desk with a look of disgust.

"Before you ask how I got that last memory, let's just say, ignorance is bliss. First he has to make right what he help cover up, but before this day is over he will surrender himself to the goblins. I promised them first crack at him."

"Perhaps that is for the best. I might kill him myself. What he did is unforgivable."

"Now you understand why Dumbledore must be brought down."

"Indeed, it will not be easy though. The man has serious connections and he's damn good at the game. I'll need more proof than this."

"I expected that. From some of the stories that were being passed around last night. This isn't an isolated incident. Perhaps an investigation is in order."

"It would have to be undercover. By the look on your face, I see you have someone in mind."

"With her natural ability's, she is the perfect choice. Officially, she could be sent as security. She's all ready in his Order so he won't suspect her. If anything I bet he'll ask her to spy on me."

"The only problem I see is that she's worked hard to gain the respect of her peers. You know how Metamorphmagus's are viewed in the wizarding society. You wouldn't be suggesting this because she's pregnant?"

"Please, my mum raised me better than that, but I won't lie to you. Possibly, the next Lord Black rests within her womb. I don't doubt her skill, but Butthead came after me when I was just a baby. So yes, I want to keep those that are important to me close. I won't apologize for that."

"I understand. I'm guessing, if this came from me, she would be more receptive?"

"You were her inspiration to become an Auror. She holds your opinion in very high regard."

"I agree with you Harry, she is the best woman for the job. I want you consider that this could get very ugly. Even with you backing her when this goes before the Wizengamot and with overpowering evidence, it will be a hard battle. Since the Department of Mysteries incident Longbottom and Dumbledore have become untouchable. Much of what really happened there has been kept quiet. Dumbledore has even Obliviated some of his own people's memories. Only a select few know that it wasn't the flawless victory that was portrayed in the Daily Prophet."

"Are you one of those few?"

"I am. Before you ask, I must tell you that I had to swear on my magic. I cannot speak of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. But as Head of this Department, I have access to other information. What I can say is that Bellatrix Lestrange took a prisoner that night. Thankfully she was recovered a few days later." Amelia was choosing her words very carefully and emphasizing the right ones. Harry went from relaxed to alert in half a second. He leaned forward in his seat.

"A girl with white hair?" Now it was Amelia that was on the edge of her seat. She should have known.

"Lestrange's prisoner was under a Glamour Charm, and, a very powerful one at that. Thank Merlin; those who rescued her weren't fooled by it. She did say that an old woman with a pet kitty healed her up. If I remember correctly, she said the woman had green eyes. Now, why do I get the feeling that she wasn't the only one under that charm...Shadow?" Without a word Harry stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at Amelia with a smile.

"Then I would say that is the reason that you're the Head of this Department."

_**A/N: Well, there you go. Now as for Amelia, I got a wild idea to make her more interesting, and went with it. Now, for Sirius's reaction to Daphne. She looks a lot like her mother, so you figure it out. Harry and Ginny are starting to connect the dots. Who will figure it out first? Expect a big fight at Gringotts in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. I love getting reviews.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny had concluded that she was having a very productive day. It wasn't going the way she had expected it to go that was for sure. When she was summoned to the Headmaster's Office, she was sure it would have gone straight to hell. A year ago she wouldn't of had the strength to stand up to Dumbledore. Then again, she wasn't the same person she was back then, either. Back then, she was weak, pathetic even. She was trapped in a life she wanted no part of. Yet she did nothing to change it.

She believed the lies that she was told without question. Accepted her fate, as if it was her duty for what happened in her first year. It was often thrown in her face when she showed any signs of independence, or whenever she dared to think for herself, or even state an opinion the hadn't been given by someone else.

She had followed Neville into the Ministry that night. Ginny knew it was a bad idea, yet she never said anything. As always, she just accepted her fate as penance for past sins. Yeah, she was pathetic, but if she hadn't gone with them? If she hadn't been captured. Tortured. Rescued? Would she had become who she is now? Perhaps something good did come out of all that...

She would never have met Shadow. Her Dark Knight in shining black fur, as Tonks would often tease her. She didn't care. When she woke up, he was there, always standing watch over her. He never left her side during her recovery. When she feared that she would be a scared freak, he would give her a reassuring lick. When she couldn't sleep, his purr was her lullaby. When she looked into his green eyes, she saw unconditional acceptance. Plus, she loved to run her hands through his fur. He was like the best security blanket ever.

The only time he left was when Mrs. Evans ordered him out. Usually it was when she needed to be bathed or her bandages needed changing. The gray haired old woman promised her that she wouldn't let her wounds scar up. Mrs. Evans applied the ointment every few hours for what seemed like days. It itched like crazy, but if Ginny so much as thought of itching, Shadow would pounce on her and lick her face till she swore she wouldn't. They took really good care of her.

It was three days before Tonks woke up. She was badly hurt that night. Ginny remembered the air above her ripple like water. A second later Tonks fell through it, as did a spell that just missed her. Ginny could hear the battle raging around her. She wanted to go and help Shadow, but knew Tonks needed her more. It was then that she saw a huge werewolf coming at them. In a frenzy she rolled Tonks onto the portkey. At the last second she was pulled away just as Tonks vanished.

What happened after that came in bits and pieces to Ginny. She remembered being dragged back to that unholy Manor. The feel of a large clawed hand around her throat. The smell of foul breath in her face. A glimpse of what looked like a black werewolf with it's claws around Lestrange's neck, yet something was different about it. Then the warmth of fur shielding her naked body from the cold night as trees blurred by. She remembered the sound of a door being destroyed, only to be followed by the scream of a woman. Then everything went black.

She woke to the comfort of a warm bed. The pain that was her only constant since she was taken had considerably lessened. A large panther peacefully stood watch at her bedside. His steady purr had a soothing affect on her, reassuring her. She knew instinctively that he was a protector. He was _her_ protector. For the first time in a very long time, she had felt truly safe.

She didn't want to go when Lupin came to take her home. The only good thing to come out of it was that he was very attentive to Tonks. She guessed that almost losing her helped him remove his head from his arse. Tonks of course was in heaven. Ginny, not so much. Though her family was great, they hovered a wee bit too much. It was the nights that were the worst. The nightmares came even worst than they did after the Chamber of Secrets. It got so bad that she stopped sleeping all together. She withdrew from her family. How could she tell them? How could they possibly ever truly understand?

Thankfully, Tonks came by to check up on her. She sized up the problem and was able to get Ginny to open up. She herself was having trouble sleeping, but Tonks had someone sharing her bed to comfort her now. Merlin, she missed Shadow. Ginny told her that he always made her feel safe and protected. The next day Tonks gave her a stuffed panther that purred. It even sounded like his purr. She slept soundly that night, with dreams of running through a field next to her Dark Knight in midnight fur. They stopped at a water hole, and when she bent down to take a drink, a Tempest Jaguar was looking back at her. It's fur was like quicksilver, and it's brown eyes had a star-burst design that pulsed with electricity.

As luck would have it, Professor McGonagall came by to go over what she missed at the end of the year. In truth, Minerva never could forgive herself for what happened to Ginny in her first year. It happened on her watch, as she so often said. Upon returning to Hogwarts for her second year, Minerva made Ginny a teachers aid. She often called on Ginny to aid her in grading papers. It was funny that this often happened when Neville was being a bigger arse than usual. Over the years, she helped Ginny with spells that were well beyond her age. Minerva would conveniently leave a book from the restricted section open on her desk. Then make an excuse to step out of her office.

Ginny told her about the dream and Minerva was beside herself with joy. The woman actually giggled like a school girl. She told Ginny it wasn't a dream, but a vision of her Animagus form. She told Ginny that a Tempest Jaguar was a Magical Creature that hasn't been seen in over a century.

An idea formed in her head that day. One in which maybe she could escape the life she had been saddled with. All she had to do was become an Animagus. Professor McGonagall help her achieve that goal over the course of the next year. What her wise Professor neglected to tell her, though, was that she would go through _Bloody Heat Cycles_. No, she thought she would have remembered that little conversation.

She remembered how Harry purred in her ear and the effect it had on her. If Harry was reacting the way he was to her, added with her own primal urges whenever he was close to her, it meant only one thing: he was an Animagus too, and probably one that was a large feline, like hers. Before she could put more thought to her epiphany, the car came to a halt in front of her new vault.

Ginny stepped off the car and looked at the massive doors. It was covered with cobwebs, due to lack of use. A key turn later she was standing in the middle of the first thing that she could call truly hers. In the middle was a mountainous pile of gold. From her Bank statement, she knew that it was around 497,736 Galleons, 586,2943 Sickles, and 83,719 Knuts. She also had three properties, a Chateau on the Southern Coast of France, a cabin in Scotland, and house in Whales. Of course, that was just a rough estimate.

Dilys had told her to get a few items that were in her vault. She specified that Ginny should take her wand, her diary, and most importantly, her personal Spell Book. The wand was because it would be unregistered. Ginny's blood would assure that it would chose her as it's new master. Dilys had made it herself and some of her own blood was laced in the core. It was a tradition that has been lost over the two hundred years since she walked the earth. Even if she was disarmed the wand would only work for Her or someone of her line.

Her diary was so Ginny could get to know the woman she was. Perhaps there would be some insights, and a few life lessons within the pages that would help Ginny. Her personal Spell book contained family spells, as well as spells and charms that she learned through her life, and a few that she created herself. Ginny was sure that any healer at St. Mungo's would pay anything just to get a look at.

Ginny summoned Winky and they got to the task of finding them. Twenty minutes later she had what she was looking for, as well as a few things that she was sure would come in handy. Eventually. Among them was a bag of holding and one of Dilys's rings that worked as a portkey to her properties. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, she headed back up. She had a Magical Contract to get and a certain Noble Lord that had some questions to answer.

Ginny stormed into the Magical Contracts Office with the full intent to kick some bureaucrat's arse up and down Diagon Alley. She came to a cold halt when she felt felt the residual magical signature in the room. She had cleaned up after enough of Fred and George's experiments to know the signs.

The room was empty, with the exception of one man sitting behind a desk. Worry and regret was written all over his face. Ginny closed her eyes and let her other senses take in the room. They had become more acute these last few months, as she got closer and closer to achieving a full transformation. She picked up Harry's scent almost immediately, but it was a good hour old. There was a another scent as well. The strength of it led her to believe that it's owner was still in the room.

"I can smell you! Come out and face me." Ginny ordered to an almost empty room.

"Your sense of smell is astounding, human." A goblin said as it reviled itself. What stuck her as off, though, was that this one was a good foot bigger than most goblins. Instead of a business suit, it was draped in full battle armor. Even its head was covered. If it wasn't for the voice, she would have never suspected that it was a female. Come to think of it, she was sure that she had never even seen a picture of a female goblin before.

"Are you a female Goblin?"

"I am a Guardian of Gringotts, that happens to be female, human. Or do you think that the only thing we are capable of is breeding?" She snapped as she walked past Ginny and took a position behind Malcolm. The man whimpered and looked down at his desk, not daring to met either of their eyes.

"I meant no disrespect. It's just that I've never seen one of you before."

"That is of our choosing not yours. We are well aware of how many of you view any species that dares to be...different." Ginny winced at her sharp tone, but guessed she had her reasons.

"We are not all like that." Ginny said as she walked up to her with a hand extended. "My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley, but my friends call me Ginny." The Gringotts Guardian looked at her outreached hand as if it was a foreign object. It was only when she concluded that the young witch posed no threat, did she remove her gauntlet and shook her hand.

"Hesta Nala Silverback." She took Ginny's hand and gave it a hard shake. Her grip was a lot tighter than what was necessary. When Ginny didn't break her smile or show any outwards signs of distress, did the woman return the smile. Ginny had the feeling she had just passed a test. "I apologize if I was brisk with you, Ms. Weasley. I have dealt with too many Ministry types. It seems that I have become what I despise. I have misjudged you. For that I am sorry."

"Please call me Ginny, and trust me, I know all too well how dealing with the Ministry can put you in a bad mood."

"You have no idea, and please call me Hesta. Now. Have you ever seen a bureaucrat wet themselves?" The two women shared a chuckle before the Goblin's face turned serious. Then it hit Ginny that the woman wasn't kidding about making the man piss his pants.

* * *

Death Eaters had slowly filtered their way into Gringotts, under the disguise that they were there to visit their vaults. With house elves in tow, the ones with the most to lose were charged with emptying their vaults. Three more teams had more distinct jobs. The first one, that consisted of the newest members, were positioned inside Gringotts to attack anyone claiming their vaults and, most importantly, to kill as many Goblins as possible. The team outside were there to cause the most panic. They consisted of Dark Creatures that had sworn loyalty to Voldemort. The last team was lead by Augustus Rookwood. The former unspeakable was charged with breaking into the Slytherin Vault and reclaiming all that laid within. Voldemort told him that he must retrieve Ravenclaw's Diadem at all costs. His master didn't tell him why it was so important, but he did know that he had Draco Malfoy remove it from it's hiding place at Hogwarts last year.

Once the inner circle's vaults were emptied and the Slytherin Vault breached, was the battle to begin. Rookwood's team consisted of ten members that had very unique set of skills. For two hours they diligently worked to bring down the ward that had been placed around the door. Augustus had to admit the boy was gifted. He knew that going in. They had successfully hid themselves for sixteen years. They had let loose a Basilisk on the Succubus Colony that Black was sworn to protect, in their hopes of flushing them out. It failed miserably and the Dark Lord wasn't happy to find that he lost both of his prized pets to the hands of the damn lightsiders.

"Augustus! The ward is down!" One of his team informed him.

"Foolish boy. Did he think that the wards would hold me for long?" Rookwood sneered as he advanced with the key that Voldemort gave him.

"Do you actually think that key will work?"

"It never hurts to try. Perhaps he was strapped for time and was only able to put on the one ward?" Rookwood inserted the key and turned it. He was thrown across the hall by the large volt of electricity that coursed through his body. The healer that he had assigned to his team rushed to his side. After a few healing spells, the man was able to get to his feet.

"I'll take that as a no." One of them joked. With a flick of Augustus's wand the man was thrown into the huge door. He immediately screamed out in pain as his body was electrocuted.

"So it would seem." Rookwood taunted him. No one attempted to aid the man. After five minutes he dropped to the floor, as the spell ran out of power. A good thing too, as the smell of charred flesh was quite revolting. A key turn later the door's numerous locks opened.

"The whelp is good, but I'm better." He said with a sneer as he marched into his master's vault.

* * *

_Lily,_

_Good luck today, I know you'll be brilliant. Teaching is your true calling. It's just a shame that you couldn't achieve it until now. I know being at Hogwarts might bring back some old memories. You and Jimmy made so many there. You're a strong, confident, and gifted Witch, and much more braver than I. I know you will can do this. I say cherish the good memories, and toss the rest. I've missed our long talks, and look forward to Christmas at Potter Manor. We have so much to catch up on._

_Now, I must ask something of you. I don't ask this as a friend, but as a Mother. You have a way of seeing through all the masks that we wear, and revealing the true person within. I know this because you saw through me. You helped me find my true self. I'm praying you can do this for my son. _

_I know what he's become. That was Lucius's doing, but he's tucked away in Azkaban now. It might not be too late for Draco. He was once a good boy. He's still in there, I know it. I'm begging you Lily. Bring me back my son. Please._

_Forever Sisters,_

_Cissy_

Narcissa had just finished her letter to Lily when Harry strolled up to her desk. He had only known her for about a year, but he was very fond of her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her face held the look of a worried mother. The same look that he caused his own mum to have more times than he cared to admit. He decided she needed some cheering up. So he plopped his butt down on her desk, making her jump.

"You know, you have entirely too nice of a ass to be crying this early in the day." Harry teased as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Narcissa recognized the game. She had seen him play it with her niece whenever they were around each other. She and Lily would laugh for hours at their antics. She decided to have a go and leaned in.

"And when were you looking at my arse young man?"

"The question is not when I was, but when I wasn't?" Harry asked with his trademark grin.

"And what would your mum say if she knew you looked at my arse?" Narcissa asked with a grin of her own.

"She would say I have excellent taste." Harry said leaning in more.

"Fancying a shag with an older witch, are you?" Narcissa closing the gap between them.

"Wouldn't be opposed to it." Harry got nose to nose with her.

"Only one problem with that big boy." She tugged playfully on his ear as she dangled the bait out for him to bite.

"Which is?" Harry asked as he nibbled at her bait.

"I used to change your diapers." Narcissa teased as she pushed his head back. She was sure that she had just won.

"A few thing have changed down there since then. Plus it brings a whole new naughty level to it." Harry wiggled his eye brows at her in victory. He tapped her cheeks that now showed a rosy tint. "I win."

"Your mum's right. You _are_ incorrigible."

"Hard to believe that he use to be shy, isn't it?" Remus interrupted from the doorway. "Aren't you suppose to be at school or something?"

"There are many things that I should do that I don't."

"It's your wife's fault that he is like this, you know."

"Don't remind me. Well, Cub, what brings you here?"

"What? Perving on Aunt Cissy isn't a good enough reason for you?" Harry said as he gave her a wink.

"That's it, off with the lot of you. I have work to do." She shooed him off her desk and into Lupin's Office. Harry sneaked a kiss on her cheek before she closed the door.

"Dobby." With a pop, her most loyal house elf appeared at her side. She gave his head an friendly rub.

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa? How may Dobby serve you?"

"Take this letter to Lily Potter at Hogwarts please."

"Of course, Mistress." With another pop he was gone. Within Lupin's office the air took a more serious turn.

"What's going on, Cub?"

"Does the old fart still think you're in his control?"

"Yes. When I returned to England after Riddle's Diary was discovered, he confided in me about the Horcruxes. He paid me to hunt them down, and I have to say that his information was _a lot_ better than mine had ever been."

"So what's left to destroy?"

"Well as you know, Longbottom destroyed the diary, Orion took care of the locket, Riddle used the ring to bring himself back, and I took out that damn snake myself. That leaves Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and, sadly, Longbottom himself."

"How long do you think Dumbledore has known that he was one of them?"

"Right from the off. He doesn't know that I've figured that out. Narcissa said she was sure that Bellatrix has the cup in the Lestrange Vault. We know where Neville is. That leaves the diadem. Are you sure that it's in Slytherin's Vault?"

"I would if I were him. If it's in there, they'll be going for it soon. It was one of the reasons that I let it slip that I had the Slytherin Vault key. With any luck, they'll lead us right to it." Harry finished with an almost evil grin. Remus was glad he was on their side. He was far more devious than all of the Marauders combined.

"On a lighter note, I've just recruited two new Marauders. They were former students of mine, and trust me when I say that they are Marauder through and through. They are brilliant inventors. Just have a look at some of the products they've been supplying the Order with." Remus handed Harry three very long rolls of parchment. As he scanned the items for sale, his eyes held a gleam of mischief.

"Please tell me you've placed an order."

"Did I ever. And unlike Dumbledore, we will actually pay them."

"These guys have names, or are you just going to keep calling them _They?"_

"Fred and George Weasley."

* * *

Ginny watched as Hesta hauled off Malcolm Douglas. Whatever they were going to do to the man, it was too lenient in her book. He helped Dumbledore and Neville control every aspect of her life for the last few years. She was looking forward to some _long_ overdue payback. She looked at Hesta and mouthed _Thank You_. Her new goblin friend bowed her head in respect. She then pointed to her prisoner's couch; she had indeed made him loose control of his bladder.

With a Magical Contract that wasn't worth the parchment it was written on in her hand, Ginny headed back toward the main entrance. She had to find Harry. He had some explaining to do. She was conflicted as whether or not to be cross with him for confronting Douglas behind her back, or snog his brains out for well, just being him. Even if he was sometimes an overprotective git.

"Well, look what we have here, George."

"A little sister playing hooky from school."

"I don't know to be..."

"Shocked or..."

"Proud that we have..."

"Rubbed off on her."

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her brothers. She could see that they had once again managed to avoid a hair cut from their mum. It was really quite pointless. Sooner or later they would have to eat and no one cooked like their mum. Then she would have them right where she wanted them.

"What do you have there..." Fred started.

"Oh littlest of the Weasley's?" George finished his brother's question as he went to grab the parchment his little sister was holding. Ginny pulled it out of his reach, before hitting both of them on the head with it.

"None of your bloody business. Care to tell me why you two aren't at work? "

"You know you really..."

"Look like mum when..."

"You put your hands..."

"On your hips like that." Both ducked as a curse was sent at their heads before holding up their hands in defeat. "We surrender!" They both said in unison. Ginny pointed her wand warningly at them.

"Get cheeky with me again and you both know what spell I'll use on you."

"All hail Ginny..." They said together.

"The strongest..." Fred added.

"Deadliest..." George followed.

"And scariest Weasley of them all." They finished together, as they knelt at her feet. She patted them both on their heads.

"Good, and my servants know their places." Ginny teased them with her arms crossed over her chest. She could only hold the scowl for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. She lunged at her brothers and pulled them into a tight hug. George took the opportunity to try and snag the parchment from her hand. Again Ginny pulled it out of reach and then hit him in the head with it. She was about to hex him when she sensed something bad was about to happen.

"Do you two smell something foul?" Ginny asked as she looked around to find the source of her unease.

"We meet again, Ms Weasley. I dare say, my Lord will be most pleased when I deliver you to him."

Three wands leveled at the the Death Eater's head. His face may have been hidden under a glamour charm, but the three of them knew that voice anywhere. Ginny was the first to gain control of her voice.

"When the hell did you get out of Azkaban, Malfoy?"

"Well, not much need of this anymore." Lucius said as he waver his wand and his true face emerged. Azkaban was not kind to him. He had lost some of his good looks and now sported a long scare down his left cheek. "Ah, much better. As I was saying, I will earn much favor with my Master when I lay you at his feet. Now come along quietly and I promise your brothers will have a painless death." Lucius mocked her as more Death Eaters surrounded them. Ginny glared at him. She wasn't handing her brother over to these bastards, and she sure as hell wasn't going to surrender herself to them.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told that bitch Lestrange." Ginny said in too sweet of a voice. "FUCK YOU, CUNT!" She screamed as she sent her most powerful Bat-Bogey at him. Malfoy pulled a new recruit into the path of the hex. As the man's screams drew the attention of every one around them, the Death Eaters withdrew their wands and formed a protective circle to defend themselves. It was all the distraction that the twins needed. Fred threw instant darkness powder around them as George threw three decoy detonators in different directions. With her brothers flanking her, Ginny led the way as the trio of Weasleys made a run for it.

Curses were flying in every direction as they made their escape as more and more Death Eaters came out of the woodwork. Fred opened a door to an empty office and the three ducked in before George cast a locking charm on the door.

"I'm rubbish with that. We need Bill, because that won't hold them for long."

"I guess we make our stand here."

"Or we call for help, you gits!" Ginny waved her wand and thought of a kitchen and the best snog she had ever had.

"Expecto Patronum!" A fully formed Patronus emerged from her wand. "Death Eaters have us pinned down. Their all over Gringotts. Get you sexy arse over here now!" With that her patronus ran through the wall and to it's intended target.

"One, who did you just call?"

"Two, how do you know..."

"He has a sexy arse?"

"And three, when did you..."

"change your patronus?"

"Things change," was the only response Ginny gave them. She was hoping it would get to him in time, as she really wanted to live long enough to snog him again.

_**A/N: There you go. I hope you like it. I'm going on vacation for a week, so the next chapter might be a little late. I hope not, but you never know. Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Augustus Rookwood knew right where the diadem was. He didn't bother to gawk at the unrestricted volume of items that were stored within his master's vault. The rest of his team was doing enough of that for him. _Idiots._ Over the year, Voldemort had acquired quite a hefty collection of dark artifacts. His travels had taken him all over the world and it showed.

The urge to pocket some of them were almost too tempting to resist, but he knew better than that. His Master would slowly obliterate anyone that stole from him. He had seen the man in action to many times to be so foolish. If any of his team were idiotic enough to try…well, it would be interesting to see how long they would last. Forgiveness is not a word that one associates with his Master.

For that reason, he marched to the hiding place of his Master's most prized possession, ignoring everything else around him. He refused to be distracted by thing that would get him painfully executed. If he had, he might have seen the two house elves that were watching them. One was dressed in a regal suit and the other in a majestic gown, both wore the crest of the House of Potter on them.

Duncan and his life mate Vonda watched silently as the bootlickers, as Master Harry was fond of calling them, searched the vault. They repressed their anger at the thieving scum, as it was a necessary evil. Master Harry had been very clear on what they were supposed to do.

Vonda slowly slid her hand into the one of her mate. She smiles slightly; it always sent a shiver down to her toes whenever she touched him. Duncan's scowl softened a little when she did it, though his eyes never left his target.

For five generations he has been the personal elf to Lord Potter, as Vonda had been to Lady Potter. They had been trained differently than other house elves. They were properly educated in all aspects of Wizarding Society, and understand them better than many on the Wizengamot do.

Most Wizarding aristocrats as a rule barely registered house elves unless they needed something. Lord Alexander Potter often used this to his advantage at dinner parties, and acquired most of his wealth through the practice. Many a skeleton had escaped from their closets due to good wine and the loose lips of aristocrats that should have been more aware of who was serving them. Duncan was quite pleased when Master Charles forbade them from continuing the practice. He found the whole thing dreadfully untactful.

"You have kept my bed warm for over a century my love." Vonda's voice was soft but unwavering. Duncan gave her hand a small squeeze to show her that he heard her. He knew this conversation was coming and he would let her have her say.

"In that time I have watched you serve and watch over five generations of Potters. I have seen you smile down at them upon their births, worry over the choices they made, steady them as they prepared to bond with their life mates, and I've watched you weep over their graves. So please tell me why you feel that you must at this point die for them?"

"Master Harry did not ask this of me. This is my choice. He knows nothing of this, nor will he."

"He would not approve of this."

"I know that my love. These bastards robbed Master Charles of his life and Master James of the honor of sharing a warm bed with his mate and watching his youngling grow. For sixteen years we have heard his painting weep for those losses." Vonda bowed her head in shame. She had grown accustom to the sound. She pushed it to the back of her mind as if it was a creak in a loose floorboard. To her mate it was like daggers in his heart. She lost count of how many sleepless nights he would sit and talk to the panting of James Potter. She never asked of what they talked about. It was private and she would never pry out of respect.

"I do not intend to shirk my bed warming duty to my life mate. Please understand that this is something that I cannot or will not let pass. This is as much for Master Harry as it is for Master James."

"I'm not an idiot Duncan! This is for you as well. I know you better than you know yourself my love. Just promise me…that you will come back to me."

"You have had possession of my heart for over a century. How could I not?"

"Good answer."

Rookwood had found the diadem just where Voldemort had said it would be. It was conveniently hidden in an old grandfather clock. He knew that it would kill any that touched it. He cast a wordless summoning charm, expecting the doors to burst open and the diadem to fly into his hands. However nothing happened. Again he cast the charm and again it was for naught. Frustration was starting to set in when he saw a suit of armor nearby.

"You there! Open that door!" He ordered a suit of armor after he had casted a spell to make it do his bidding._ Zilch_. Next Augustus performed a simple spell just to make sure that magic worked in the room. He wouldn't put it past his master to test him, or perhaps it was another trick left by Potter brat.

This time it worked. He noticed that his fellow Death Eaters were looking around worried. Something wasn't right about this vault. He felt it in his gut. The hairs on the back of his neck unexpectedly stood on end. Immediately he wished that he was asked to go fetch the body of James Potter instead of this damn diadem.

Duncan brought a finger to his temple and withdrew the memory of what he just witnessed. The silver memory dangled off the tip of his finger. He pulled a small vial out of thin air and deposited the silver liquid into it.

"Take this to Lady Potter." Duncan said as he handed the vial to his mate. Her hands were trembling when she took it. She knew that this may be the last time she would possibly touch her mate.

"Remember what I said, my love." Escaped Vonda's lips before hers claimed his. He never saw the tear streak down his cheek before she popped away. Duncan steeled himself, and then faced the enemy of his master. With a snap of the house elf's fingers the illusion in the vault vanished to revel an empty vault with mirrored walls.

* * *

Lily was just finished reading the letter that Dobby had delivered to her. It was in between classes so she took refuge in her office as opposed to going to the teacher's lounge. She told Dobby that on the future to deliver any messages from his Mistress directly to her office. It startled a few of the first years when he popped out if nowhere. Though, this gave her a perfect opportunity to introduce the students to a house elf, and to stress that they should be treated with respect and kindness.

She and the rest of the Marauders had found that house elves were a faster and more reliable means to send messages to each other. However it would not have been good if Dobby had popped in during her seventh year class. It was due to start in about five minutes and Draco would be there. She wasn't sure if he would recognize Dobby, but she didn't want to take the chance. She and Narcissa had kept their friendship secret for so long. It would put Cissy in unnecessary danger if it was discovered now.

Like it or not, Draco was on their enemy's team as of right now. She thought of her friend's request. She wasn't sure if she could deliver on it. Her being muggle born would be a huge handicap. She remembered how Harry and Draco would play together whenever Narcissa could sneak a proper visit. He was such a sweet boy back then, before Lucius twisted his mind. Everything that she had heard about him, led her to believe that it was a lost cause. Still, she would try.

Lily was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Vonda pop into her office. It wasn't until she felt her soft hand on her forearm that Lily looked up. Her personal house elf was holding a small vial with a silvery liquid in it. Vonda gave the vial to her Mistress.

"Already?" Lily asked as it registered what was probably in the vial. It was then that she saw that Vonda's cheeks were covered in tears.

"What happened?" When the house elf didn't answer her immediately, Lily knew that Duncan must have ordered her silence.

"As you Mistress, I hereby order you to tell me what has or is about to happen." Vonda was trained to control her emotions in front of humans and had done so for over a century. Today that tradition was broken. She was only able to get out a Thank you Mistress, before Vonda bursted into tears and threw herself at her Mistress. Lily cradled Vonda in her arms as the house elf wept into her chest. She told Lily everything that Duncan was planning on doing.

* * *

"Cub, you got that look." Lupin asked with a raised temple

"And what look is the Moony?" Harry questioned him with a look he thought was expressionless.

"The same look your father got when he was conflicted by something. So, spill it already." Remus prodded Harry. He knew it was only a matter of time before Harry couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Fine! You know it's really annoying that you can see right through my best poker face. Just how do you do that anyway? Mum, Padfoot, I can even snow Nympy most the time, but you can see right past it."

"I've known you dad since we were able to pee our names in the snow. Like it or not, you have all his mannerisms. As for your mum, let's just say she humors you a lot more than you know."

"OH SHIT! Just how much does she know?"

"That's between the two of you. You'll just have to ask her yourself."

"No thanks, I still haven't gotten over the talk we just had." Harry said as he used his fingers to give emphasis to the words _the talk_.

"Perhaps she should have given you _The Talk, _before my cousin hauled you off to a Succubus Colony to get your oats sowed." Narcissa teased as she came in with a tray of tea for them.

"Why does everyone think we went there to fuck our brains out? Hello…an eighty foot Basilisk was on the loose. They called us for help, or has everyone forgotten that. As I recall, I even saved one of their younglings from becoming breakfast." Harry said in his defense. It was really irritating that everyone thought he was there to get his freak on.

"From what I heard, her mother was very grateful, as was her two sisters. Just out of curiosity, how many times did they thank you?" Narcissa inquired with an amused smirk on her face. Harry's face paled instantly.

"You know about that?" She nodded. That meant if she knew, than his mum was probably the one who told her. How was he ever going to look his mum in the eye again?

"Like I said Cub, Lily humors you a lot."

"She talked to the child's mother herself. She was very proud of you for what you did for them and very pissed that you put yourself that close to death to do it. As for the rest…it's not my place to say." Narcissa added as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before she left the office. Harry found that he was very grateful that he skipped breakfast, because it would have been all over Remus's new office.

"Now what seems to be bothering you Cub?" Moony asked in an attempt to change the very sensitive subject. The gratitude on Harry's face was overwhelming.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Madame Bones today."

"I see."

"You were there the night that Longbottom went to the Department of Mysteries right?"

"Yes I was." Remus said very guardedly. Harry looked like a dog with a bone. Lily and his wife both made him swear to not tell Harry that Ginny Weasley was the one that he and Nymphadora rescued. Though, the reasons for keeping it secret no longer existed, and he felt Harry had every right to know. He had given his word, so he was honor bound to keep the secret.

"Did that bitch Lestrange take Ginny Weasley prisoner that night? Harry knew that the wolf in Moony's mind made it impossible to be Obliviated.

"I can't answer that question Cub." Remus said with regret, as he closed his eyes and shook his head. He hated being in this position.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Harry said with a colossal grin. He knew that if he was wrong, Moony would have simply said no.

A large silvery white patronus pounced into the office, and slid to a halt right in front of Harry. All doubts in his mind were crushed as he looked at a perfect copy of his animangus form that was in front of him. He was surprised by the amount joy he was feeling at that moment. _I found her!_ Only to have dagger plunged into his heart as he heard Ginny's voice tell him the message.

"CALL ALL AVAILABLE MARAUDERS TO GRINGOTTS!" Harry yelled as he leap to his feet, and activated his Signet ring that also served as a portkey

"Hold on Cub! We don't know the situation yet!" But it was too late Harry was already gone.

* * *

Ginny knew she didn't have the time to wait for Harry to get there. She could hear the Death Eaters on the other side of the door and it would be only a matter of time before they would break through the spell George casted.

Tonks had often told her that in combat situations that you should always go with your strengths. She had taught Ginny some hand to hand, as well as some wicked spells that didn't use up too much magic. She had a feeling that she would be putting a large strain on her magical core today. She didn't want to run out of juice at the wrong time.

Fred and George were looking at her like they were expecting an answer to their questions. They would have to be disappointed for now, because that was the least of their worries. They needed a plan and they needed it quickly. They also needed one of them to take command. Since her brothers weren't stepping up to do that, it was up to her.

"Alright! Empty your pockets boys. I need to see what we have to work with." Ginny said taking command, as every story Tonks ever told her came into her mind.

"Oi! Who put you…"

"In charge?"

"You two did when you just stood there with your wands up your bum's. We don't have the time for a peeing contest right now. Trust me boys, you won't like my aim." Ginny finished her statement with her wand aimed at their heads, and both of the gulped. Ginny took that as an endorsement of her leadership. With that silliness behind them, she focused on what they had to do.

"Good…now empty you pockets and let's see what we have to work with." It was then that Ginny realized that she was still wearing Harry's robe. She knew from personal experience that it was made out of Basilisk skin, so she was pretty sure that it would repel most curses. Not, that she wanted to test that theory anytime soon. Harry had been full of surprises today and she hoped his robe was full of them too. She reached into the side pockets and found them empty. She let out a disappointed groan, then she remembered how he made has motorbike disappear into the inside layer of his robe the previous night.

She touched the inner coating and it was ice cold and rippled like water. She silently wished for something good to defend them with, as she plunged her hand into the unknown. Fred and George stopped what they were doing as they watched Ginny's hand and then half her arm disappear into the lining of the robe. The robe itself looked as if she had never touched it. George went so far as to poke the other side of it to be sure.

"Wicked" They both said at the same time. To Ginny it was an odd sensation to say the least. It was ice cold when she first touched it, but now it was only slightly cold. Her arm had a tingling sensation as all the hairs on her forearm stood on end. At first she thought nothing was going to happen and then she felt something cold, round, and metallic in her hand. She pulled her hand out to see a silver ball with a red button on it and a lightning bolt etched onto the side if it.

"What in the bloody…"

"Hell is that?"

"Shock Grenade"

"How do you know?" Asked George

"Haven't the foggiest…just do. What do you lot have?"

The total tally was 7 pouches of instant darkness powder, 5 decoy detonators, 2 portable swamp bombs, and a variety box of shrunken goodies, as George put it.

"Will that swamp fill up the entire room?" Ginny asked as a plan started to form in her head. Fred gave affirming thumbs up. Ginny told them to get move some desks to the far walls and to get on them. As they did that, the sounds of spells hitting the door was getting louder. They were running out of time. As soon as they were safely on the desks, Ginny cast a chameleon charm on her brothers and then lastly herself. Fred and George jaws dropped as their skin and clothes changed to look like what they were standing next to. Their little sister was proving to be a bolt out of the blue.

"Before you ask, no I won't teach you the spell. I don't need the two of you camped out in the Harpies locker room. Fred set off the portable swamp as soon as they come in the room." Ginny couldn't see it, but she was sure they were both pouting.

As if on cue, the door was blasted open and the room was filled with Death Eaters. In all there were ten of them, unfortunately Malfoy was not amongst them. As they started to look for them, Fred set off the portable swamp. Soon Voldemort followers were knee deep in mucky swamp water. Ginny took advantage of their distracted situation to drop the Shock Grenade into the water. The fools had no clue what was about to happen.

Ten seconds later, the water was charged with an enormous amount of electricity. Normally only one or two would have been hit with the blast, but thanks to the water they were all caught in it. Ten death Eaters screamed out as they were cooked alive. If the swamp didn't smelled bad enough before, the stench of overcooked Death Eater was ten times worse.

Ginny dropped the chameleon charm and herself and her brothers. She then transfigured a nearby chair into a broom and zoomed out of the room. She wasn't taking any chances if the water was spill charged with electricity.

"Fred old boy, someone has become all cloak-and-dagger." George said as he transfigured his own broom and mounted it.

"George old chum, I think your right. Gin-Gin has just gotten loads more interesting." Fred added as he mounted a broom as well. They made a secret vow to discover all of their little sister's secrets.

Rookwood wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that all the contents in the vault were an illusion or it could have been that he believed it without question. Another thing it could have been was the realism that an elegantly dressed house elf was currently standing in front of him. Truth be told it was that the arrogant little thing hade the audacity to look him in the eye, as if he was equal to him.

"Lord Potter wished me to congratulate you for getting past his wards. He also wants me to thank you for leading us to the horcrux. It will speed things along nicely." Duncan said in a most articulate and refined voice.

"You dare speak to me you little rodent?" Augustus hissed at the house elf. All the while his team was circling the small creature. Duncan showed no signs that he was distressed by this. This was when he was going to break from the plan his master had decided on. Master Harry never gave him a direct order to follow the plan to the letter, so he saw no reason that he couldn't alter it. That was what he was telling himself anyway.

He was just supposed to give them the jack-in-the-box and leave. His master's message was inside and the gift would take care of the rest. Duncan felt that a personal touch was needed, and he had waited for so long to say such things to these wizarding vermin.

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a small table. On it was a pair of reading glasses and a cup, along with a scratch of parchment.

"If you will please indulge the eccentricities of my Master for just a few more seconds; he was very specific on how he wanted this done." The old house elf lied as he put on the reading glasses and took a healthy drink from the cup. No one seemed to notice the liquid was green. After he picked up the parchment and cleared his throat. It was then that Duncan addressed the Death Eaters.

"My master wanted me to read this word for word. Ahem…_**Roses are red, Violets are blue, You inbreed, backward ass, baby raping collection of fuck stains killed my father so…FUCK YOU!**_" All the Death Eaters were in shock that a house elf would dare speak to them in such a manner. Duncan took the opportunity to activate Harry's gift. The jack-in-the-box played a child's tune and they all seemed mesmerized by it. Duncan refused to close his eyes. He wanted to see the look on their faces as death claimed them. Next it sprung open, and instead of a clown popping out, it was an eye of a basilisk. It spun in the air as it hovered for a few seconds. Its death gaze was reflecting off the mirrored walls, so none of them would be robbed of its deadly beauty.

Augustus Rookwood stared in the perfectly preserved eye of the monster they had let loose to begin with. _Talk about irony_. He was the first to fall. Three others saw it directly and the mirrored walls took care of the remaining five.

"Flawless Victory." Duncan said as he calmly walked over to the eye and watched as the yellow turned gray. Its deadly power was gone forever. It was a shame that it was a onetime use. It would have been a valuable weapon against their enemy. He knew that his mate would be very happy that the improved Mandrake potion that Lady Lily and Mr. Slughorn perfected worked. He stood over the corpse of Augustus Rookwood and smiled.

"Master James sends his regards." He taunted as he kicked him for extra measure. He then looked over at the petrified others. His smile was gone and his eyes held more malice that was thought capable of one of his kind. With a wave of his hand the petrified ones were shattered to dust.

"That was from Master Charles."

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to update every two weeks. As you've read, the good guys have drawn first blood. The Battle of Gringotts had begun. There was more information I needed to get out, so it was a slow start. Trust me, there is a method to my madness. You'll get plenty of action in the next chapter.**_

_**I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews that were sent, and welcome back Nymphadora. I've missed your encouraging reviews.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny knew they would have to ditch the brooms fast. She couldn't fathom how the first Witches and Wizards were able to fly on just simple brooms. They were slow as sin, and couldn't maneuver for shite, plus it was drawing heavily on her magic just to stay a few feet off the ground. Notwithstanding, it did serve its purpose. They were safely out of the room and Team Weasley did manage to take ten of those bastards in the process. _So suck on that Dumbledore!_

"Wicked trick Gin-Gin." George told Ginny as he landed next to her.

"Yes, do tell us how you learned that one?" Fred asked as he landed on the other side of her.

"You pick up a few tricks as McGonagall's Aid. She is a Transfiguration Master after all." Ginny told them as she peeked around the corner. After seeing that it was safe, she headed down it with the twins on either side of her. They may have been following her orders, but that didn't seem to stop them from being protective big brothers. It was sweet…annoying…but sweet.

"I think we should make for the Main Entrance."

"Works for us" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Keep the darkness powder in your hands. We don't know how many of those bastards there are out there. It would be best to avoid a fight if we can."

"Since when did Ginny Weasley…"

"Ever run from a fight?"

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to," She told them with bitterness in her voice. They instantly knew she was referring to the time she was taken captive by Lestrange. Malfoy had mentioned he wanted to present her to Voldemort.

George looked over Ginny's head at Fred. He gave him an affirming nod. Whatever they wanted with their little sister, Fred and George would die before they would let that happen to her. The three continued down the long hall. Ginny was grateful that they didn't try and pry anymore information out of her. That was a conversation she wanted to avoid at all costs.

* * *

Tonks was one of the first Aurors to arrive at Diagon Alley. She was told to respond to a disturbance. From the shear amount of patronuses that were sent to the Ministry, it was most likely Death Eaters causing some property damage as a show of force, or in response to what her cousin did the day before.

In the past, she remembered that Death Eaters usually apparated or portkeyed away as soon as the Aurors arrived. She expected this to be over quickly. When she got there she knew that was never going to happen. Someone had put up an anti-apparation ward up. They ended up just outside of the main entry way. People were running out of The Leaky Cauldron in hordes. Mothers were clutching their babies to their breasts as they ran for their lives. Some people were getting trampled in the process. For lack of a better word, it was a mass hysteria.

Tonks knew there was no way she and her fellow Aurors were getting in that way. Nevertheless, that wasn't the only way in. A secondary entrance they used brought them out by Flourish & Blott's. What they saw was something out of a bad B rated muggle movie. Sewer Trolls were climbing out of a huge hole that was in the middle of the road. They were going up and down the street attacking anything that moved. In the sky above, Gargoyles were swooping down from roof tops to snatch up victims. On the steps of Gringotts was a large platoon of Orcs ready to kill anything that tried to leave or enter the bank. The Dark Mark loomed in the blackened sky above.

Acting on instinct, Tonks sent a cutting curse at a Gargoyle. Upon being hit, the dark creature let go of his would-be meal and took to a nearby roof top. The small boy that it was trying to claim fell from twenty feet up. Tonks ran for him as one of her fellow Aurors gently levitated him to the ground.

The rescue didn't go unnoticed. A group of Orcs charged them. They were wielding arcane looking axes that were already stained with blood. They were wearing very little body armor, not that they needed any. Like Giants their hide was very resistant to most spells.

An Auror by the name of Hodister found that out the hard way. He charged them head on, firing curse after curse, only to have then have very little affect on the dark creatures. He was hit with an axe and Tonks watched as his body was sent flying ten feet into the air. The top half of him that was severed from hip to shoulder crashed through someone's second floor window. His bottom half landed twenty feet in front of her. The poor child puked on the spot.

"Alright you ugly arse son-of-a-bitches…let's dance!" Tonks screamed as she stepped in front of the little boy.

* * *

Harry should have been portkeyed straight to his vault. He was repelled by some unseen force and deposited in the middle of Diagon Alley. There could be only be one explanation for that happening. Gringotts was on lockdown, and Ginny was locked in there with Buttheads Bootlickers. Fear, panic and a cold fury filled him up. He had just figured out who she was. It was like Lestrange Manor all over again. Only this time she wasn't some stranger that he didn't know.

This was the girl that was constantly in his thoughts for over a year. She had opened his eyes to so much in the short time they were together. Even if he was ordered by his mum to stay in panther form, he understood everything she had said to him. She would talk for hours and he would listen to every word. Sometimes it was light and humorous, like when she chattered on about her family and the things they would do to each other. Other times it would be dark and full of pain. He would try to comfort her the best he could. As a panther, his options were kind of limited, yet she often fell asleep on him after a good cry, not that he minded all that much. Every day he grew more and more protective of her. At least that was what he thought it was at the time.

But she was Ginny…Ginny was her, it was all so confusing. He was drawn to Ginny from the first moment he caught her looking at him at the feast, even more so as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. Yet, in the back of his mind he felt he was betraying her,which was crazy because he had only known her for a week. Hell, she didn't even know he was human. Which didn't even matter since she was Ginny…Ginny was her.

"Oh hell! I'm going to end up in a clock tower somewhere!" _Get your head out of you arse and focus Potter! She's in there…you're out here! Now go thrash some of those fuck stains and get her back!_

After Harry successfully removed his head from his neither regions, he looked at what separated him from Ginny. Six or seven Sewer Trolls were in the street smashing stores or attacking witches trying to get their children to safety. Beyond that there was about thirty Orc's guarding the entrance to Gringotts. Since they were the mortal enemy of Goblins, he was sure they were on Team Ass Wipe. From the roof tops Gargoyles were throwing large stones at anything that moved, or swopping down to get their dinner. In the middle of all that was Tonks. She was the only Auror left standing, and had a little boy glued to her leg as she fought one ugly ass Orc.

"Duncan!" Harry yelled. The house elf didn't appear as he always did, so he yelled again. This time he heard his voice in his head.

_Yes Master?_

_Where are you?_

_I'm trapped inside Gringotts Master. Even my magic can't break the wards the Goblins have set up._

_What's the situation in there?_

_I have disposed of the thieving vermin and sent the memory to Lady Lily._

_Find Griphook. I need to get in there. Then find Ginny, obey her every command, and protect her at all costs. As Lord Potter I formally remove you of all restrictions on your magic. _

_As you wish, my Lord. _

Harry was grateful that he went through the bonding ritual with him, or he would never have been able to contact him.

"YOU BASTARDS WANT BLOOD! WELL, YOU GOT IT! I'LL GIVE YOU BLOOD…BLOOD LIKE A RIVER!" With that Harry charged into the thick of it.

* * *

Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace in Lily's office to see her comforting her house elf. When Lily looked into her friend's eyes she knew thing have gone from bad to worse. Narcissa was in full Marauder Battle Robes. The crimson red robes had enchantments of protection, as well as the same lining as Harry's trench coat so they could travel light, yet still have a heavy arsenal of objects at the ready.

"It's begun," was all Narcissa said, but it spoke volumes. With a wave of her wand, Lily's disillusioned trunk that was in a corner flew open. She removed her Battle Robes and changed into them.

"Where?"

"Diagon Alley"

"Harry's there!"

"He was at Moony's office, but then a patronus came and he pulled a Jimmy."

"I swear that boy is going to give me gray hair."

"What about your class?"

"I'll just cancel it."

"Dumbledore is delusional, but not an idiot Lily. We need to keep him in the dark as long as we can." Narcissa said as she donned the mask of an owl. Lily bowed her head and acknowledged her friend's wisdom.

"Vonda pull yourself together, I need you to make yourself look like me and teach my class."

"Yes Mistress."

While Lily was getting filled in on what was going on, Sirius was visited by Remus. A few minutes later Kreacher, under the disguise of his master, was teaching his class. Well more like faking a stomach cramp and dismissing the class early. Once Lady Malfoy had come to live at Grimmauld Place, his demeanor had improved greatly. With the help of Narcissa he and Sirius seemed to have put their shaky past behind them.

* * *

"The Dark Mark was been spotted over Diagon Alley Madame Bones!" Amelia's assistant screamed as she busted into her office. She was in a private meeting with the Minister of Magic at the time. Both jumped to their feet as their Auror training kick in.

"We sent a team to check out reports of a disturbance not that long age. Have they reported in yet?" Amelia snapped at Alice.

"No Madame Bones. They missed their scheduled check in," She answered in a squeaky voice, as she looked from her boss to the Minister, and then back to Amelia. Both of them cursed to themselves. It was standard operating procedure to always check in after responding to a disturbance. It was doubly vital now that they were in the middle of a war. If they broke protocol it meant they were engaged in battle or already dead.

"Most of my Aurors and Hit-Wizards are tied up with the shakedown. Should we call on Dumbledore's Order for help?" Amelia asked Scrimgeour.

"He would just love to hold over my head. No, its time he learned that he's not the only flavor in the ice-cream parlor. It's time to see just what the Marauders can do." Amelia couldn't agree more. After what she had heard today about the man, the last thing she wanted to do was owe Dumbledore a favor. She had only suggested it out of the urgency of the situation. She turned to her assistant.

"Call all available personnel to go to Diagon Alley. I will be going there myself to oversee it."

"I will be going as well. The people need to see that I'm willing to put my life on the line."

"Miss the action…don't you?"

"A bit."

* * *

"EXPECTO PATROMUM ELEMENTIA!" Harry yelled loudly so any witch or wizard in ear shot would hear the spell. He could have easily done it wordlessly, but he was hoping someone would follow his example and start fighting back against these filthy creatures.

The form of a great stag leaped out of his wand, but instead of it being silver. The stag was made of flames. The heat that was coming off of the elemental patronus was immense. Many of the cowering patrons of Diagon Alley stopped what they were doing, whether it was hiding or fleeing, they stopped to stare in wonder at the magnificent beast.

"Drive those Trolls back into the sewers where they belong!" Harry ordered his elemental before turning his attention to the onlookers.

"Use righteous anger, not a happy thought. WELL JUST DON'T STAND THERE WITH YOUR WANDS UP YOUR ARSES! FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO LIVE! FIGHT FOR YOUR CHILDREN'S RIGHT TO LIVE!" He screamed at them, when they just looked dumbfounded at him.

A mother that was covering her child with her body was the first to take up Harry's Call to Arms. She had lived her life as a Slytherin, but on this day she found her inner Gryffindor. The angelic face of the blond Witch looked back at her child and found her righteous anger.

"Stay put sweetheart. Mummy has some vermin to crush under her heel." She spoke so sweetly to her little girl that it almost seemed childlike, and then she turned to the face her enemy. Her face held the rage that only a mother protecting her child could make. She repeated the spell that Harry had just said with everything she had. A fiery Grim jumped out of her wand and attacked the nearest Troll. This was followed by a goat, eagle, badger, and cat. Though they were much smaller than the Troll, they attacked the monster ferociously. It would throw one off, only to be attacked by three more.

Harry winked at the little girl and then changed into Shadow. He then charged down the road towards Tonks.

* * *

In every hallway that Ginny, Fred, and George took, they would find the body of a dead Goblin. Some were in business suits, while others were in armor. For the most part they were killed by severing curses. Goblin blood was all over the floors, as well as the walls. They had only come across two or three dead Death Eaters. It looked like they weren't going down with out a fight.

"COME HUMAN! COME AND DIE! I WILL AVENGE MY PEOPLE WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Was heard screaming coming from the lobby at the end of the hall. Ginny recognized the voice immediately. Without thinking she ran full out to get to her new friend with her brothers following close behind. As they rounded the corner Ginny saw Hesta standing over a dead Death Eater. Another Goblin was curled up in the fetal position on the floor not far away. He looked to be recovering from the Cruciatus curse. Three Death Eaters were trying to circle around her.

Fred ran forward as one of the Death Eaters sent a killing curse at Hesta's back. He tackled her out of the way. Her training took over as she saw him as a new threat. She twister her body so she could use full advantage of the momentum. She came to rest sitting on Fred's collarbone with his arms pinned under the weight of her legs. Hesta brought her dagger to Fred's jugular. If it wasn't for his red hair she wouldn't have stopped.

"Mummafacashus!" Ginny screamed out. She was grateful that she was able to convince Harry to teach her the hex before they left Hogwarts. The Death Eater that had fired the killing curse robes started to wrap him up in a tight cocoon. The more he struggled against it the tighter it wrapped him. He must have been claustrophobic, because he started to flail around in desperation. He looked like a fish out of water.

George hit one of the other Death Eaters with a reductor in the chest, and the man flew across the room and into the wall. Well, parts of him anyway. The last Death Eater cast a cutting curse at Ginny, which she had to dive to get out of its way. Hesta leapt off a very stunned Fred and charged the Death Eater. She was knocked back by a reducto. Luckily her armor took the blunt of it. Oddly enough she landed right back on top of Fred.

"Luv we have gotta stop meeting like this." Fred squeaked out as soon as he got his breath back.

"Avada Kadavra!"

* * *

The little boy that just wouldn't let go of Tonks leg was a huge encumbrance in the battle. They had only been able to take down two Orcs and that was with seven highly trained Aurors. Now she was down to just herself. Most of their best spells hardly had any affect at all. Their hide was just too thick. She guessed that was why they were wearing so little armor. What she would have given for a muggle gun right about now. No matter how many times she told the little boy to run, he just wouldn't let go of her leg. Tonks started to fear for the life of her own unborn child that resided in her womb. She knew that it was a matter of seconds before both their lives were going to come to a violent end.

Three Orcs were charging her, all wielding huge battle axes. One from the front and the other two were flanking her from either side. She breathed what she thought was her last breath. Then she heard one of the sweetest sounds she ever heard. Shadow's roar even made the Orcs jump a bit. Her three attackers stopped to find the source of the sound. They didn't have to wait very long. Tonks grinned ear to ear.

"You're gonna get it." She teased them. From the shadow between her legs, a black panther leapt out. Apparently that was all the motivation required to make the boy run away. Shadow and the lead Orc charged each other. Ten feet from his quarry Harry leapt into the air and transformed into his Hybrid form. Since Lestrange Manor, Harry had trained heavily in this mode. Next time he had to face Greyback he would be ready. Even in Werewolf form Remus was no match for him. A fact that these Orcs were about to find out.

Shadow slashed at the Orc's face, and his claw dug under its jaw. Using his momentum and raw strength Harry ripped most of its face off in the process. Harry landed and his tail picked up the dead Orc's axe. The other two came at him at the same time from opposite sides. He turned to face one leaving his back exposed to the other. At the last second he pivoted and changed direction. He stopped the downward swing of the Orc's axe cold as he opened his other claw just two inches from the beast's face. At the same time, the axe in his tail cut laterally across the other Orc's gut. One thing is always guaranteed to happen when an Orc gets hit with a wandless Bombarda at point blank range…it makes a mess…a really big…enormous…titanic…colossal freakin' mess.

The Orc behind Harry was hurt but not out by any means. In a rage, it brought its axe down on Harry with all its strength, in the hopes of cutting him in half. Harry sank down into his own shadow, missing getting severed by only inches. Using his enemie's shadow, Harry rose up silently behind the Orc. He reached around and sunk his claws into its shoulder and jaw. With a mighty pull and a loud crack, another Orc went down.

"Not that I'm complaining Shadow, but aren't you supposed to be in school or something?"

Shadow turned around to see that Tonks had transformed into the Hybrid form of her fox animagus. Since Harry had come out of the closet so to speak and she was the only Auror left, Tonks saw no reason not to use this form. She didn't have Harry's strength or shadow power, but she made up for it with speed and agility.

"Nice tail Nympy." Shadow said as he picked up an axe and transfigured it into a Katana. Tonks put a paw to her chest and acted crushed. Her metamorphic abilities allowed her to take a more feminine shape. She spun around so Harry could see all her luscious curves.

"All of this and all you could come up with is nice tail? You're slipping Potter."

"If you showed me this yesterday I would have defiantly put it in the spank bank." Harry turned to look at Gringotts and the twenty-five Orcs that stood between him and his goal. "However, thing have changed. Ginny's in there and I'm not going to let them take her again. She's more important to me than my damn secrets."

"Figured it out did you?" Tonks said as she stepped next to him and looked on as the Orcs started to form a large circle around them. Harry handed her the Katana. She was amazed that he was able to get the weight and balance right as she took a few test strikes on one of the dead Orcs. It cut its hide like it was hot butter. It was light weapon, but incredibly strong and razor sharp, just like her. A wand was almost worthless against them. A sword, now that could be fun.

Harry and Tonks stood back to back as the circle of Orcs slowly got tighter and tighter. Harry let out a roar. This time they roared back at Harry.

"You ready to go all Kill Bill on these wankers Shadow?"

"I was thinking more like 300 Nympy."

"They died in 300."

"Kill Bill it is."

_**A?N: I know the movies probably don't jive with the time line, but it just fit. Harry got Tonks hooked on muggle movies just so you know. I didn't put it in the story, because it would have stopped the flow.**** I know that this chapter jumped around a lot. There are several things happening at the same time.**_

_**Now I have gotten a lot of requests to do a one shot on Harry and what happened at the succubus colony. If I do, I'll post it in Harry/OC and let you know in my A/N. I hope you liked the chapter and as always let me know what you think.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Everything happened so fast and yet so slow that Ginny wasn't sure if it was a real or a dream. Around her things were a blur, while her every movement was slow and sluggish. It was worse than her nightmares of the Chamber or when she was tied to that cruel altar, where she was helpless against anything that happened to her. Now she could move…she could fight against it. Yet her body moved as if it was five steps behind everything else. Fate was laughing at her. _Bitch! _

Ginny heard the killing curse being shouted. She looked up to see the green curse erupt out of the end of the Death Eaters wand. She could hear her heart beating in her chest as if it was thunder. She looked to her brothers to see Fred grab Hesta and roll on top of her in an attempt to protect the Warrior Goblin. George grabbed Ginny in a huge hug and spun her around so that he was between her and the curse.

"NOOOOO!" Ginny screamed at George, but it sounded oddly off and drawn out. She struggled to break free, but her brother was having none of that. He held her tight. The thought that the Basilisk skin of Harry's robe could stop the curse filled her head. It was a long shot…no, she knew it wouldn't work. She didn't care. It was better than watching her brother die. She was the one they were after.

"Gin-Gin" Was all George said and it stopped her cold. Her pet name left his lips so tranquilly that it didn't seem like George at all. She looked up into his eyes and saw a calm determined resolve. He looked at her with all the love a brother could give. He had no regrets; it showed all over his striking face. She wasn't sure if she could bear to see the life leave his eyes, but she had to show George all the love she had for him in her own eyes. It was all that they truly had left.

The light of the curse was getting brighter and brighter, as it came to claim George's life. Then Fate chose that second to prove she wasn't a heartless bitch after all. A huge unseen force hit them from the side with such power that they all slammed against the far wall.

The Death Eater swore as his dark curse just missed its prey, only to be followed by a scream of pure agony. Ginny wasn't sure what just happened, but she wasn't about to start being thorny about it. She didn't know what was making the Death Eater scream bloody murder, and quite frankly, she really didn't care. _Git's got it coming._

The Death Eater's arms and legs slammed together as he started to rise off the floor. The sound of cracking bones intermixed with his screams. At first none of them saw the small figure that stood behind him. It was hidden in the shadows. As their savior stepped out into the light, Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Duncan gave her an affirming nod to which she mouthed thank you. He then turned his attention to the Death Eater. Duncan brought the hand of his outreached arm into a fist and every bone in the Death Eaters body exploded inward. The Death Eater's head dropped into his chest. Then there was only silence. With a flick of his wrist, Duncan sent the scum flying down the hall.

"Bloody Hell," Fred and George said simultaneously. Ginny and Hesta nodded their heads in agreement. After the shock of the moment wore off, George was assaulted by a myriad of hits by Ginny.

"You…stupid…overprotective…git…if…you…ever…do…that…again…I'll…I'll…" Each word came with a hit so her point would sink into his thick head. She didn't like that her voice was cracking with overwhelming emotion, but there was little she could do about it now. George was swiftly levitated off the floor and away from Ginny's assault by Duncan.

"Is this human distressing you Mistress Ginny?" It took a few seconds for Ginny to get her emotions under control. She still wanted to hit him a few more times. She chose instead to take a long breath and then answered Duncan.

"Every day of my life, but I love him anyway. Duncan…George, George…Duncan." George gave him a cheeky wave from above. This made everyone laugh, even Duncan.

"Wait a who, did you just call me Mistress?"

"Yes you heard me correctly Mistress Ginny. Master Harry sent me to protect you until he can arrive. He also gave me strict orders to follow your commands, so technically than makes you my Mistress until he says otherwise."

"Would this Harry be the one with the sexy arse that you mentioned earlier?"

"Shut it Fred! See this is the kind of shite I have to put up with," Ginny told Duncan.

"I see," He answered stiffly.

"Where's Harry?"

"At this moment he is on the steps of Gringotts fighting Orcs with his Aunt…Nympy."

"ORCS!" All of them yelled in unison. Ginny's legs gave in and she crumbled to the floor. All the worst scenarios came to mind. _Bloody Orcs! Wait Orcs not Orc…as in plural!_

"How many?" Ginny asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but needing to know none the less.

"There were thirty at first, but now only nineteen remain…no, make that eighteen. Nicely played Master Harry." Duncan said with admiration at the end. Through the link he had with his Master, he was able to keep tabs on him mentally. He informed Harry that he had found Ginny and that she was for the moment safe.

"Master Harry suggests that I take you to the Potter Vault. It is heavily protected and the perfect place to wait until Gringotts comes off lockdown."

"I'm not letting him face Orcs alone!" Ginny jumped to her feet. Her blazing determination was practically radiating off of her.

"One, he is most certainly not alone. His aunt is a very accomplished Auror. Two, his fellow Marauders are on their way, and three, until the Orcs' threat has been neutralized the Director of Gringotts will not let anyone in or out."

She was terrified for Harry. She wished she would have given him back his robe, at least then he would have had its protection. She knew the smart thing would be to go to the vault, but she just couldn't just sit on her arse and do nothing. She just wasn't built that way, plus she would end up pulling her hair out worrying about him.

"Wait did you just say Potter…as in Lord Harry Potter?" George asked. He quickly reached into his robes and pulled out his copy of the Daily Prophet, and shoved it out so Ginny could see the front page. She saw the picture of Harry and Professor Black fighting back to back against Bellatrix Lestrange and some Death Eaters.

"This bloke?" George asked. Ginny snatched the paper out of his hands and started to read the article with a vengeance. While she was doing that, Hesta stood up and looked hard at Fred. It made him feel a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"Fred is it?" He nodded at her and she smiled. "Twice now you have put your life in danger to save mine."

"No prob-"Fred was cut off as she grabbed his head in her hands, pulled him to her, and kissed him passionately. At first his eyes widened to the point that they looked as if they would pop out at any second. Then they rolled to the back of his head before he closed them. Hesta pulled back and brought one hand down to his crotch and gave him a little squeeze.

"Adequate," She said with a devilish grin in response to his size. "If you survive this day I will bed you." Hesta then walked off leaving a dazed and confused Fred Weasley.

"So mate…how was it?" George asked, barely holding down his laughter.

"She…she has a very long tongue," Was all Fred said, but it was enough to send George into a laughing fit. "It's not funny. I think she was serious."

"You know what they say. Once you go green you never go back," George laughed out more than said. That earned him a hit in the back of the head from Ginny. _Git_

Hesta was standing over the last remaining Death Eater. She kneeled down and whispered something at him. Whatever it was made him tremble in fear. She looked over at Fred and winked before she snapped the Death Eaters neck. The sound made everyone that was watching jump a little.

"Fred old boy…your new girlfriend is scary." Once again Ginny smacked him in the back of his head.

"Will you bloody stop hitting me!" Ginny rolled her eyes at him then she turned to Duncan. She looked down at the paper and then back to Duncan with an intense look in her eyes. Everything clicked into place in her mind. She cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. She should have known the first time she looked into his eyes. _I'm such a bloody idiot._

Ginny was about to ask a question when she saw something long and silvery coming at them from across the floor. She leapt to her feet and aimed her wand at it. Her brother's wands, Hesta's sword and Duncan's outreached hand followed quickly

A ten-foot patronus in the form of a King Cobra slithered up to them. It stopped just short of them and reared its head. When it opened its mouth, Ginny noticed something dangling from one of its fangs.

"I must say that you are proving to be quite a little nuisance Miss Weasley. I look forward to cursing some proper manners into you. Now I hate to repeat myself, but you will come along like a good little girl and take you long overdue medicine. If you refuse to obey my orders…well, Greyback is just itching to have a go at your brother's pretty little face. You have twenty minutes to get yourself to the main lobby, not one second more." The voice of Lucius Malfoy erupted from it mouth. It dropped what was in its mouth at Ginny's feet and disappeared into nothing.

Ginny bent down and picked it up. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming out. In her hand was one of the earrings that she had made for her brother Bill. The end of it had blood on it, most likely from being ripped out of his ear.

"Ginny don't you…"

"Think about it…"

"Bill would rather die…"

"Then have them…"

"Hurt you again."

Ginny just kept looking at Bill's earring. At first, the twins thought that maybe she hadn't heard them. Then she stepped forward a few feet and looked back at them.

"The thing is…they won't kill him. He'll be Greyback's new chew toy, and take it from someone whose has seen how cruel those monsters can be…there are somethings that are worse than death. I'm sorry, but I just can't live with that."

"That's not the only problem," Duncan informed them.

"Oh, you mean it gets worse?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"The only one that can reopen Gringotts is Director Ragnok. He was taken prisoner by the Death Eaters. Thankfully he is in disguise and they, as of the moment, don't know which one he is. I was intending to attempt a rescue after I had secured Mistress Ginny in the Potter vault."

"Well…now you have backup." Ginny said with the most wicked of grins.

* * *

"Shadow, it's time to use that Dark Mark to our advantage!" Tonks yelled as she sidestepped an axe and countered with a lateral slash that severed a major artery of the Orc she was fighting.

"Keep them off of me for a sec will ya!" Harry fired back as he snapped the neck of the Orc he was fighting. He knew that the rest of the Marauders were on their way by now. Thanks to all the excellent Intel on the Death Eaters by Narcissa. He knew that the Dark Mark that hovered in the blackened sky above served as a back door to come and go even if anti-apparation and portkey charms were casted, you just needed to know where to aim. Harry drew in his magic as Tonks cast a spell that created a wall of stone around them. It wouldn't hold the Orcs off for long, but it would buy them the time they needed.

"Damn these wankers are persistent," Tonks said as she bent over to catch her breath. Harry shot his hand up at the Dark Mark and cast a charm of his mum's design with his own little twist to it. The charm was turquoise in color as it bulleted at its target.

"Yo-ho-ho" Harry started, to which Tonks finished with, "And a bottle of rum."

The charm hit the Dark Mark and the sky immediately brightened up. This seemed to catch the attention all the dark creatures that were fighting. It was a good thing too, because the Orcs had just broken through Tonks' wall. A jagged chunk of the wall the size of a fist almost hit Harry in the head, if it wasn't for Tonks' quick reflexes. Harry took it from her and threw it back at one of the Orcs with enough force to split his thick head.

"Thanks Darlin'."

"Anytime luv." Tonks answered with a smack to Harry's bum.

"Tease."

"You know it," She added with a wink.

What happened next would make Calvin Meeks a very rich man, for he was the one who actually got a picture of it. In the sky above, two white clouds formed a shape of a sword and launched at the skull in the sky. Both pierced the Dark Mark at the same time. The snake that was coming out its mouth collapsed and hung from the open mouth of the skull. The crisscross pattern of the swords in the skull, left what would forever be known from that day forward in the Wizarding World as the Marauder's Mark.

Then all over Diagon Alley, cloaked figures appeared. All of them had crimson robes and masks with the face of an animal. The first to appear in the streets was a wolf and dog. They were followed by a lioness, owl, hawk, and lastly a bear. The owl landed on a rooftop and immediately started to give the others Intel from the muggle headsets they all had.

"Alright people, we have Trolls from Fortescue's to Ollivander's. Gargoyles all over the place and Orcs are on the steps of Gringotts. They are all very resistant to magic. If you're going to use magic, make it nasty. Trolls regenerate fast, but are weak against and are fearful of fire."

"Where is my son Talon?"

"Where do you think Pride? Don't worry, Trickster's got his back, and it seems that she has perfected her hybrid form…cute tail."

"I swear those two just feed off each other."

"I see a huge hole in the street down Knockturn Alley. Those bloody Trolls are dragging children down into it!" Narcissa knew from some of the stories that Lucius would tell her that the children that were Pureblood would be returned to their parents in exchange for gold or favors. The half-bloods would be used as slaves or experimented on. The muggle-borns? They were used as training dummies or worse. She never had the heart to tell her best friend any of that, but she had the feeling Lily already knew, which was confirmed by Lily's reaction.

"NOT ON MY BLOODY WATCH!" Lily screamed out. She wasn't sure if it was her surrendering to her Animagus's true nature, or the mother in her that had overridden her moral sensibilities. All Lily knew was that she transformed into a Lioness and pounced on the nearest Troll. She bit down on its neck and ripped out most of the beast's throat, thus breaking what she swore to herself she would never do. Her soul be damned or not, they would not have the children.

"Padfoot, I don't know what to do about the Gargoyles? Will a binding spell work on their wings?"

"Not for very long, fear not cousin. I called in a favor. Trust me; they will never know what hit them," Sirius said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a Claymore Broadsword with the Black Family Crest on it. Orion Black had replaced the hilt of his Family Sword with one carved oddly enough out of a Black Dragon fang. The benefits of having a sword with a hilt made out of a magical creature is that the wielder could focus magic through it. Sirius let his magic flow into the sword and then with just a thought the blade was engulfed in a blue flame.

Sirius looked over at Remus and saw that he had the sword that he had commissioned the Dwarves to make him. They were the best at weapon crafting after all. Its blade had a green flame radiating from it. The childhood friends gave each other affirming nods and then attacked the nearest Troll.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress?" Dobby knew better that call her by her name when they were in battle.

"The battle line has been drawn at Madam Malkin's. From there to the Leaky Cauldron is a safe zone. Evacuate any children or wounded to there. Do not engage the enemy."

"Yes Mistress!" Dobby popped away and did as Narcissa told him. She couldn't believe that the people were fighting back. Elemental Patronus's had driven back the trolls quite effectively.

Lily leapt onto the back of another Troll that had a child and bit into the back of its neck. With a head jerk the foul creature's neck snapped like a twig. She launched herself off it before it hit the ground and onto another Troll. Before she could maul the beast, she was grabbed by the tail and was thrown against a building wall. She crumbled to the street and reverted back to her human form. She tried to push away the dizziness and get to her feet. She felt two ribs crack as she was kicked to the other side of the street by one of the Trolls. If it wasn't for the pain she was sure she would have passed out. She looked up to see the Troll marching towards her.

A large snow owl swooped down and started pecking and clawing at the beast's eyes with her beak and talons. Narcissa was desperate to buy her best friend the time she needed to get out of there. Lily's vision was too blurry to even see straight. She heard more than saw an owl slam against the wall she was using for support to stand. Narcissa too reverted back to her original state.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't fast enough." Talon whispered to Pride, as she crawled to her. Lily dropped to the ground next to her friend. The Troll was advancing on them with a look of butchery in its cold black eyes.

A roar rang out that was so loud that the windows of a nearby store rattled. The Troll turned to see where it came from and was hit with a flying Orc axe that was buried to the hilt in its chest. The creature itself was thrown ten feet down the street from the force of the hit.

"Damn! He was fighting two Orcs when he threw that," Narcissa said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's my boy," Lily said with pride as she reached into her robe and pulled out a healing potion. She chugged it, then helped Talon to her feet. "Now you get your bum back on that roof."

"And you better start fighting with your head," Narcissa scolded her as she put the tip of her wand to Lily's broken ribs. She winced for a second and then the pain was gone. Narcissa apparated away.

"Yes mum," Lily answered as she pulled her custom-made staff. She let her magic flow into it and the ends burst into flames. She jumped down the hole that the Trolls were using to escape. She was getting those children back no matter what the cost.

* * *

"I'm telling you that after what Bellatrix did to her, the girl would be daft to surrender herself to us," Greyback told Lucius as he sniffed the alluring French girl. Bill Weasley was struggling against the magical ropes that held him in place.

"What did that bitch do to my sister?" Bill yelled and got kicked in the gut by Lucius for his trouble.

"You should be more concerned with what Fenrir here is going to do to that lovely little French whore, than what Bella did to that annoying little twit you call a sister," Malfoy sneered at the oldest Weasley. He then addressed his fellow Death Eater. "To answer your question, yes she will come. These blood traitors think differently than us. It must be a Gryffindor thing."

Ginny entered the lobby and saw that all the hostages were clumped together. They had the Goblins mixed in with the patrons of Gringotts. Seven to eight Death Eaters had them surrounded. Bill was on his knees in front of the werewolf. Thankfully, it was daytime so he wasn't in his cursed form, but she saw that his hands more resembled claws than anything human. They were already covered in blood. It was quite repulsive. As if he could read her mind, Greyback sucked on one of his fingers and smiled at her. Ginny pushed down the urge to vomit.

It looked as if he had started early on Bill. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his nose looked to be broken. Even with the beating he had taken, her oldest brother still managed to give her a smile. She swallowed hard when she saw his one good eye pleading with her to run away.

"On your knees human," It wasn't until Ginny obeyed the order that Lucius saw the Goblin Warrior standing behind her. One of the Death Eaters threw a curse at her, to which she leapt behind Ginny and put her dagger to the youngest Weasley's throat.

"Free my people and I will let you have your toy human, refuse and your Master losses his prize."

"Leave her alone you bitch!" Bill yelled at the Goblin.

"Shut up!" Greyback yelled as he kicked Bill in the back of the head. His face smashed hard on the cold floor. A puddle of blood instantly formed around his head. Fleur broke free of the group of hostages and threw her body over Bill in a vain attempt to protect him.

"Zou are a vile zick excuse of a man!" She spat at Greyback. The man himself seemed to find it very funny.

"Now let's not do anything rash Goblin. I'm not an unreasonable man. I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement," Lucius said as he poured on all his pureblood charm. Hesta was less than impressed.

"There is no negotiation here. There is do or do not. Choose now!"

"How can we know this isn't some trick? She had two of her brothers with her. Where are they?"

"They were trying to hide her in a vault. They died well…for humans."

* * *

When the Ministry arrived, they astonished by what they saw. Citizens were fighting the Trolls. Many of the foul beasts lay dead in the street. Elemental Patronus's were bringing them down. It wasn't a very common spell; in fact very few of the more senior Aurors knew it. That was something that Madam Bones planed on remedying as soon as possible.

As they made their way up the street, house elves were popping in with wounded or children. Apparently others followed Narcissa's example and use their servants as well. Several witches had made an area for the wounded and were treating them best as they could.

"We need Healers here now!" Madam Bones ordered.

In one of the stores, children were being herded. Outside the doorway, a fiery Grim stood sentinel, just daring anyone to come close. The battle line was well past Gringotts by now and was slowly inching it's way to Ollivander's. On the steps of Gringotts two humanoid Beasts were fighting the Orcs. One resembled a panther and the other a fox. Gargoyles were swooping down to aid the Orcs.

One Auror made to hex the creatures, but was stopped by the Minister himself.

"Use your head man! They are fighting the Orcs! That makes them allies. Get to the rooftops and deal with those Gargoyles!" He ordered.

No sooner did he say that then several winged beasts pounced down on the two freedom fighters on Gringotts steps. Harry and Tonks were overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. Soon they were forced down and had their arms and legs pinned down. The three remaining Orcs advanced on them with their axes held high. The Minister and Amelia lead a failed charge to aid them. They too were attacked by an unnaturally large number of Gargoyles.

Harry looked up to see an Orc standing over him. Past the beast's shoulder, in the sky above, more winged creatures descended from the sky. The Orc aimed his axe Harry's head. Before he could meet his target the steps of Gringotts were showered with glowing arrows. Harry and Tonks were buried alive under the dead Orcs and Gargoyles. Oddly, the two were not touched by the arrows. When Harry once again was able to see sky, it was accompanied by the gorgeous face of Sasha Desory. The sultry Succubus helped Harry to his feet, as another helped Tonks to hers. Sasha spreaded her wings and with a few flaps had floated off the ground enough so she was eye level with Harry. She blew him a kiss and a wink before she ascended into the sky. Her tail tweaked his ear as she left.

"Oh she is never going to let me live that down," Harry said with a grin.

* * *

"Fine! Release the Goblins, " Lucius ordered as he dragged Ginny away from Hesta. He pushed her to Greyback. The werewolf wrapped an arm around her and gave her a good sniff.

"You reek of him my pretty."

"She reeks of what?" Lucius asked.

"The Shadow Fiend," Greyback spoke of the beast he faced at Lestrange Manor. Since that fateful night it had been responsible for the deaths of many of the Dark Lord's servants.

"I thought he was linked to Bella's niece? Well, now isn't this interesting. We reached for a Knut and got a Galleon. I will once again stand proudly in the Inner Circle."

"Just don't forget who helped you get there Malfoy," Greyback growled. Ginny was fighting the urge to panic. _Don't think about it…don't think about it…I bloody said don't think about it! You can deal with that later. Just wait for your moment, then strike._

"DUNCAN NOW!" Ginny screamed as the hostages were released from the binding hex.

Duncan popped beside the group of captives. He grabbed the nearest one. Since they were all connected he was able transport the entire group the Potter vault, but it came with a price. Duncan collapsed immediately. The feat took practically all of his magic. Seeing him fall, Griphook ran to Duncan and checked the condition of the house elf. He was still conscious, but barely.

"Orcs…neutralized." Duncan wheezed out before the blackness took him.

High up in the lobby several things happened at once. Darkness surrounded the Death Eaters courtesy of Fred and George. They had slowly been circling them with Darkness Powder under the Chameleon charm. Fleur pulled out her hidden wand and healed Bill. Once she freed him of the bindings he attacked Malfoy with his bare fists. Lucius was caught off guard by the assault, as Bill broke his nose with the first punch. He followed through with an upper cut to the abdomen. All of the air in Malfoy's lungs was forced out of his body. As he buckled over Bill brought his knee to Lucius's already broken nose. The Death Eater landed on the flat of his back. Bill was on top of him in the twinkling of an eye.

"You…will…never…hurt…my…family…again," Bill yelled with every punch to his face.

Hesta rolled between two Death Eaters. She jumped up on one's knee with her right foot. Then she leapt to the hip of the other Death Eater with her left foot. She finished the attack by jumping up and twisting her body with her sword whistling through the air. She landed a second before their heads' did.

Fred and George were taking full advantage of the Chameleon charm to curse the remaining Death Eaters, until only the werewolf remained. Greyback tightened his grip around Ginny as she struggled to break free. He put his claws to her jugular.

"STOP OR I'LL RIP OUT HER THROAT!"

They all stopped at once. Lucius managed to crawl out from under Bill. Fenrir was impressed that he was still awake after the beating Weasley gave him. True to form, once Malfoy had his wand back in his hand, he used the blasting curse on Bill. He flew into the darkness around them. Fleur went to go after him, but Lucius pulled her back by her hair.

"Not so fast bitch. I'm going to put you to good use." He looked around the room to see if he could see the twins. The only one he could see was the Goblin. She still had her sword in her hand.

"Drop it and back away." He ordered. Hesta dropped her sword to her feet and backed away with her hands up.

"Bombarda!" Chunks of Hesta's armor scattered across the floor as he too went flying into the darkness.

"Alright boys come out and surrender, or watch your brother's whore squeal lick a stuck pig."

"Do you really think…" Lucius pointed his wand to his left.

We'll let you go…" Then he pointed it to his right.

With our sister?" The darkness answered. The sound of the battle outside suddenly echoed through the lobby.

"Time to go Malfoy. Fear not my pet. You will not go to Bella just yet. I will use you to capture that damn panther first."

"Why wait?" Came a question in a language that only Greyback could answer. From the darkness emerged the seven-foot Shadow Fiend covered in Orc blood.

"Do nothing Fred and George! He's friendly. Ginny yelled. Greyback tightened his grip around her throat. Harry roared at him, and smelled the werewolve's fear.

"You've gotten bigger boy."

"You haven't."

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"Well boo-freakady-hoo, sucks to be you."

"I know when to cut my losses kid, but rest assured the next full moon we will finish this."

Greyback and Malfoy threw Ginny and Fleur at Harry and ran for the exit. Once outside the Death Eaters saw the battle was lost. In the sky above Gargoyles were fleeing from Succubus's. Parents were helping their children out of the hole the Trolls came from. Aurors and unknown wizards in crimson robes were circling around them. They quickly activated their portkeys and flashed away.

Inside Ginny was remembering how much she liked the feel of Shadow's fur. Harry had yet to let go of her and she nuzzled in tighter. All other thoughts and worries seemed to fade away.

"You really know how to keep a girl waiting Potter," Ginny teased him as she ran her fingers through his fur. Harry was running his hand through her hair as he reverted back to human.

"I like this color so much better than white," He kidded back, but still refused to let her go. Before she could one up him, Harry brought his mouth down on hers. Ginny easily melted into the kiss, forgetting what she was about to say.

_**A/N: Well there you go. It's a little late I know, but I wanted to finish the battle. No cliffies.**** The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the battle. I know one long day and it isn't even lunch yet. Let me know what you think, and thank you for all the reviews.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Gin-Gin!" Fred said after clearing his throat for the third time still didn't get their attention. "If you're done snogging your new boyfriend we could use some help finding Bill." He was starting to wonder how they were even breathing. Seeing as just a few moments ago Harry was seven foot tall and covered in black fur with some really wicked looking claws, he figured trying for the over protective big brother route was just plain laughable.

"Yeah, and could you cancel this charm, we keep bumping into each other," George added.

"Brothers?" Harry asked as they broke for air.

"Brothers," Ginny confirmed as she put her forehead against his.

"Why is it I can't keep a pure thought in my head whenever I get close to you?"

"I have a theory, but can we find my brother first?" Ginny reluctantly pulled away. If her Animagus was in heat like she thought, this was going to complicate things...a lot. With a flick of her wrist the twins were visible again. As she looked around she saw that they were still surrounded with darkness powder. She wasn't sure how long it was going to last. She gave a quick sniff, and pointed to George's left.

"He's over there. Can you get this powder to disappear or something?"

"Why waste it?" Harry asked as he reached into his trench coat that Ginny was still wearing and pulled out a large vial. Ginny's breath hitched as he had brushed up against her, but her eyes narrowed when she saw the grin he was sporting. _Git did that on purpose. Oh it's on now Potter…it…is…on._

"Accio Darkness Powder," With a wave of his wand, the darkness shot towards him and into the vial. Once it was all clear he sealed it and tossed it to Fred.

"Why didn't we ever think about that?" Fred said as he stowed it in his robe.

"We're going to have to improve the formula now. Can't have those Deathmunchers figuring out that little trick now can we…rep to protect and all." "How did you know what it was called?" George asked suspiciously.

"I believe that my Uncle Moony made a rather large order with you just this morning. Besides I'm a second generation Marauder…I have a rep of my own to protect."

"Wait, Lupin is Moony?" George thought out loud.

"Kind of obvious now that you think about it," Fred said as he hit himself in the forehead.

"Duncan said that your aunt Nympy was an Auror…You uncle Moony is Lupin…Oh! She is so dead!" Ginny growled.

"I'm fine by the way if anyone cares to know," Bill told them as Fleur helped him up off the floor. His shirt was ripped to shreds where the curse hit him. His bare chest that Fleur was admiring was barely red. "Thanks for the Christmas present boys. It really saved my bacon."

"Looks like its toast now. Let me fix that for you Bill," Ginny said as she pulled out her wand, but Fleur stepped between them.

"I don't zink so. I like is ze way its is. Like a battle worn pirate." Fleur told her as she ran her hands across his chest. Bill got a goofy look on his face, as he grinned like an idiot. Ginny let out a grunt of disgust as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello cauldron…," Fred said as he leaned over her right shoulder.

"This is kettle…," George added from over her left.

"You're black," Fred and George finished as one. Harry couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Get off ya gits! And what do you mean by that?" Fred and George just pointed to Harry. "Oh."

That seemed to be enough to pull Bill out of his daze and straight into big brother mode, as he squared off against Harry. Bill had taken on the job of her protector the day she was born and he took that job very seriously. Ginny knew that she wouldn't have gotten over the Chamber incident without him. Because of that alone he held a special place in her heart, and probable one of the reasons she was so protective of him as well. She didn't want Fleur breaking his heart.

Bill was big, intimidating, and few had ever held their ground under his stare. He was also bigger than Harry but not by much. She really didn't want him scaring Harry off because she really liked him. She knew that wasn't going to happen By the way Harry held his ground.

"This the part where you ask if my intentions towards your sister are honorable?" Harry asked with an amused look on his face.

"Are they?" Bill growled through clinched teeth.

"Not entirely, but no less than yours are for Moonbeam over there. When something happens…it will be of _their_ choosing. Her family was there for mine after my father was murdered. She is as much a sister to me as Ginny is to you. What you'll do to me if I hurt Ginny goes the same if you hurt her." The two continued to look intensely at each other for a few more seconds, as Bill weighed what Harry had just told him. He had made a very good point. Whether he liked it or not Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. She had a good head on her shoulders, and by the look of it, she had finally ditched Longbottom. He would have to trust in her judgment. Slowly Bill brought up his hand and offered it to Harry. Both girls let out a sign of relief.

"What, no blood?" Hesta commented as she sat with her back against a far wall. "How disappointing." There was a trail of blood where she had crawled from. Ginny ran over to her followed closely by Fred. He stopped when he saw that most of the chest plate of her armor was blown apart and her bare breasts were showing. He quickly turned away with a face that matched his hair.

Ginny and Fleur went to work on healing Hesta wounds which thankfully were mostly lacerations. Her armor did its job splendidly. All the while, Hesta never took her eyes off Fred.

"Fear not brave Wizard" Hesta said with a grin. "You'll be seeing plenty of them tonight, but be warned I'm a demanding lover." It was all Ginny could do not to burst out laughing on the spot. George however didn't have any problem having a good laugh at his twin's expense.

"What was that all about?" Bill asked as he came up on his brothers.

"Oh, I have got to hear this story," Harry joined in, as he was more than a little curious himself. George told them what had happened earlier. To their credit, Bill and Harry kept a straight face through it all.

"As I see it you only have one choice," Bill told Fred.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to sleep with her," Harry added.

"What?"

"It's a matter of honor for her. It's not like a Life Debt or anything, but..." Bill gave Harry a little wink as he said it.

"She's rewarding your bravery with her body. To refuse would be the highest disrespect to her and her people." Harry winked back at Bill to let him know he would play along. "Besides, when you're sitting on your back porch telling this story to your grandsons, don't you want to be able to say, _Hell yeah, I did her!_"

Ginny was watching as Harry was interacting with her brothers with a smirk. It was as if he had known them his whole life. Like there was a place always waiting for him. It made her feel incredibly warm all over.

"Hey!" Ginny scorned them. "What are you collection of gits talking about?"

As one, they all looked over to her and said, "Sex" and then they were back to talking in hushed voices. Ginny looked over at Fleur and grinned at her.

"Boys will be boys."

"Moonbeam is it?" Ginny teased. She was starting to regret not being very nice to her.

" `Arry always called my 'air zat," Fleur told her. "What can I zay, it took."

"I'm sorry I've haven't been very nice to you. It's just I…I…"

"A little over protective of your older brozer?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Just don't hurt him O.K.?"

"Ze same goes for `Arry."

"Deal?" Ginny said as she offered Fleur her hand.

"Deal." Fleur accepted it with a smile.

The door that led to the vaults opened and a large number of people and goblins came walking out. Director Ragnok was leading them. Directly behind him were four goblins carrying what looked at a distance to be a child. Gringotts' patrons quickly made their way out of the bank, so only the goblins remained.

"Lord Potter you have once again come to the aid of my people in our time of need," Ragnok said with a heavy voice. "We made sure that nothing was touched in your vault, but I regret to inform you that your house elf sacrificed himself to save us." Ginny let out a scream as she saw Duncan being carried by the goblins. The thought that her orders had led to his death was more than she could bear. Harry ran over and took Duncan from the goblins. He then slowly and carefully set him on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ginny pleaded with Harry. "I didn't know it would do that to him. I would have never told him to do that. I swear."

If he heard any of what she had said, he showed no sign of it. Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on Duncan's unmoving chest.

"How long?" Harry's voice that was much more calm and steady than Ginny's. When no one answered Harry yelled, "HOW FREAKIN LONG!" This made almost everyone jump.

"Nary five minutes Lord Potter," Ragnok answered. In one fluid movement Harry ripped Duncan's shirt open exposed his bare chest.

"I need a silver dagger." Harry ordered.

"Harry no! Not 'ere…not even your title will be able to protect zou." Fleur implore him.

"Please Moonbeam," Harry pleaded in a steady voice that cut right through her. She took a long breath and reached into her robe. Just like with Harry's her hand disappeared into nothing, only to reappear seconds later with a long curved Ceremonial Dagger. With a shaky hand she gave it to him.

Harry ran it across his open palm. He then cupped his hand so a small pool of blood formed in his hand. He dipped his finger into the blood and then started to draw runes all over Duncan's body. Bill tried to pull Ginny away from what she was seeing, but she shrugged him off.

Harry started to chant in an unrecognizable language. The blood on Duncan and in his hand started to glow. Harry slammed his cut hand down on his house elf's heart and let his magic flow into Duncan.

"Blood and magic of the master, granted to the servant. Let life and love be reborn," Griphook whispered.

"Blood and magic of the master, granted to the servant. Let life and love be reborn," Hesta said more profoundly. Then all the goblins got down on one knee and started to chant the words. The Weasley's looked around the room in amazement. But for all their efforts nothing seemed to be happening, with the exception that Harry was becoming pale from blood loss. Then Ginny remembered what Duncan told her. She grabbed the dagger and cut her own hand. Bill went to stop her but Fleur pulled him away.

"No Bill, if you stop the ritual they could both die." Ginny traced over the runes with her own blood then placed her cut hand next to Harry's.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her.

"Duncan said that when you told him to follow my commands that you made me his Mistress as well. I gave the command. It's my duty to make this right." Ginny took a deep breath to steady herself. "Blood and magic of the mistress, granted to the servant. Let life and love be reborn." As soon as the words left Ginny's lips, Duncan's body gave a jolt. His eyes shot open and he took in a hard breath. Duncan glowed with magic to the point it was hard to look at him. When the glow finally subsided Duncan's right eye was emerald green and his left was chocolate brown.

"Master…Mistress…what have you done?" Duncan asked, but before they could answer another voice filled the lobby.

"I've never seen anything like that before in my life," The Minister of Magic said.

"Was that Blood Magic? It felt so pure." Amelia Bones furthered.

"That is the way Blood Magic was meant to be used, before evil men with dark hearts twisted it for their own cruel purposes," Sasha Desory told them as she walked into the room. All eyes looked to the exquisite looking Succubus. Her long flowing torques hair fell down her sleek back, right between two Bat-like, yet famine looking wings. They ran in length from the top of her head to mid calf. A long thin black tail swayed back and forth as if it had a mind of its own. Evocative violet eyes looked down on Ginny, but she didn't waver under the piercing gaze. Sasha's full blood red lips curved in acknowledgement. Her eyes softened as they fell on Harry, before she turned to face the Minister.

"Be that as it may, Blood Magic is…is…illegal." Rufus Scrimgeour's eyes had glassed over for the briefest of seconds, as his mind started to fog over. His Auror training came to his aid and he was able to focus his mind. He knew better than to look a Succubus in the eye, but he couldn't help himself. Sasha's brow arched. _This one has a strong mind…good I like a challenge._

She moved her head just enough so that her silky hair broke apart to revile the flawless creamy skin of her neck. The minister with realizing it licked his lips. Sasha offered her hand and he kissed it without breaking eye contact.

"That is very true Minister Scrimgeour, but so is my presence here. Am I not unjustly labeled by your government…as…a…dark…creature?" Sasha's voice was soft and sultry, as she brought back her hand and slowly ran it down the length of her neck from earlobe to collarbone. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

"Please call me Rufus."

"You are far too kind. I am called Sasha, Matriarch of the Clan Desory." Sasha's curtsy was slow and deliberately exposed the already tantalizing cleavage of her non existent top. Several males both human and goblin alike swallowed hard. Harry mouthed two minutes to Ginny. She cocked her eye brow at that, then mouth one minute back to him. A handshake later the bet was set.

"You have come to us in our hour of need. Creatures of such beauty and selflessness should never be considered dark."

"Perhaps, now is a season of change for both our people?" Sasha's wings flutter for a second. Rufus breathed in her tantalizing scent and signed. Harry whispered. "That's cheating." He was swiftly rewarded with a stinging snap to his rear by a Succubus tail.

"I forgot how much it could sting when she does that," Harry grunted out through clenched teeth. He didn't see Ginny's mouth drop.

"I believe you are right. Would you care to embrace it with me?" Sasha stepped close to Scrimgeour and whispered into his ear. "Once the ink is dry and the magic is binding I will…vigorously."

"Then I shall put forth my best effort to see that it does." That was when Amelia had to look away to hide her smiling face. She never believed in the treatment of the Succubi by the Wizarding World. Most witches were ether intimidated by or jealous of there beauty, which was what led them to being marked as Dark Creatures several hundred years ago. Amelia was saved by one in her early years as an Auror and since then learned to see them as they truly were. She couldn't begrudge Sasha for using every advantage she had to secure a better life for her people. She almost felt sorry for the minister…almost. _Poor bastard never had a chance._

"I wish Lord Potter to be the voice of my people in the Wizengamot. I also ask that you show him and his…_little friend_ compassion and understanding. Though their actions were rash and impulsive, it was done out of the purest of intentions."

"Well…since this was the first offense and it was healing magic in nature, I see no reason that a hefty fine will serve more justice today." Rufus was no fool. He had covered up more grievous offenses that this before. For Lords that he truly desisted, it was just how the game was played. He needed Potter on his side. By his tally, the young Lord and his godfather now controlled forty-five percent of the votes in the Wizengamot. After the purging they had done at the Ministry, he was more than sure they now had the controlling vote. By the display of his Marauder's today, they were a force to be reckoned with. This was about survival. Of course having a night with a Succubus…it looked like Christmas had come early this year.

"Your benevolence has no end, as will my gratitude in this matter," Sasha purred and Ginny shook her head at that. Though, she didn't care for the little friend comment or her familiarly with Harry, the woman did just get them both out of some serious trouble. _Potter, you have some serious explaining to do._

Harry helped Ginny to her feet and took her hand. He ran his wand across her wound and it healed instantly. She took his hand and returned the favor. An odd kind of silence fell between them. Not awkward per say, but an unspoken understanding as it were.

"Lord Potter, the Goblin Army is at your disposal. We will stand with you and the Ministry. That upstart want-to-be Dark Lord will regret the day he drew Goblin blood," Director Ragnok said breaking the silence. Once again the Minister of Magic knew he had made the right decision. The winds of the war were changing. He best have it to his back rather than in his face.

Sasha turned to Harry and handed him a small vial with a silvery substance in it. "For your viewing pleasure," She whispered into his ear so only he could hear. Thanks to Ginny's Animagus, she was able to catch every word. She had not completely mastered her form yet, but her senses were starting to become more acute by the day. The fact that Sasha was looking Ginny in the eye as she did it didn't sit too well with her either. The youngest Weasley unknowingly showed fang, to which the Succubus returned the favor with a wink and a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Be nice," Harry warned her, to which she answered. "I thought you liked it when I was wicked?" It was a good thing Ginny didn't see where her tail wandered. He was pretty sure it would have been on if she did.

"His little friends name is Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you," Ginny said as she stepped between them and shook Sasha's hand. Her grip was firmer than her petite size would suggest. Sasha smiled at the intent of the act.

"I seriously doubt it my Fiery Alpha…I seriously doubt it," She told Ginny, and then with a nod to Harry she took her leave.

"Brianna sends her love," Sasha said over her shoulder to Harry as she walked away, with more swing to her hips than was necessary in Ginny's opinion.

"Send mine back," Harry answered in a tender voice, as she disappeared out of sight.

"You and I are going to have a nice long talk Potter, and to quote your mum. Bits…tallest Tower," Ginny said as she turned to face Harry.

"You know, it sounds like foreplay when you say it like that?" Harry said with a teasing grin.

"Git."

"Tease."

"Not to interrupt what I'm sure was going to be some very entertaining banter, but I need a few moments of your time Miss Weasley. Perhaps an empty office would be best?" Amelia Bones asked Ginny. She nodded in agreement and started to follow her, but not before Ginny pointed two of her fingers to her eyes, and then to Harry's. He blew her a kiss, to which she scowled at. Harry returned fire with a cocky grin that got her blood flowing every time he did it. It wasn't until her back was to him that she smiled. _He's going to be a handful._

"What is it about the scoundrels that make a girl's heart beat just a little bit faster?" Amelia commented as she led Ginny into the empty office. Lily ans Sirius came into the bank. Sirius went aver to talk to the Minister, as Lily motioned Harry to follow her. Once around a corner and away from prying eyes, Lily lunched herself at her son. She wrapped her only child in a fierce hug. Harry could fell her trembling. He tighten his grip around her and waited for her to steady. Once she had her breathing steady, Lily started to run her hands over his upper body looking for injuries, just like she did when he was a boy. Harry had learned to accept it, it was her way and she would worry until she was sure he was alright. Harry took of her mask and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"ORCS! YOU JUST HAD TO GO CHARGING INTO BLOODY ORCS!" Lily yelled as she started to hit him repeatably. He had also learned to accept this as well. She needed the release and she wasn't hitting very hard. She buried her face into his chest and said, "Are you trying to put me in an early grave?" Harry lifted her face so she was looking at the mirror image of her own eyes.

"You went into a sewer full of Trolls without backup." The weight of what he didn't say after that made it hard for her to breath.

"Touche`" Lily bowed her head in agreement. The silence between them was deafening. Harry then kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her son in another fierce hug. They stayed like that for quite awhile. Sirius stood sentinel down the hall to insure they had their privacy.

* * *

"Do you think we should ask Potter to join the DA?" Hermione asked Ron just a heartbeat before he was going to dig in to his dinner. She knew once he got started, she would have to dance around naked to get him to stop. When it came to food, her long time boyfriend was single-minded to the point of obsession. She blamed his mum for that. It was just a shame he couldn't apply that kind of blind devotion to his studies, but if he wouldn't be her Ron if he did. She kind of liked him the way he was, even if he was her polar opposite. It was a fact that annoyed her to no end when she was younger. Now, she saw the brilliance in it, they were just what the other in all honesty needed.

The muggles would say he was the street-smart to her book-smart. Her seriousness was balanced out by his whimsical nature. She had always prided herself on her ability to see the big picture, but it was Ron that always was able to get the little details that they needed. Probably one of the reasons he was so brilliant at chess. They were the perfect partners in her opinion, though she would be the first to tell anyone that his table manners needed loads of work.

If anyone had told her that Ron would be sitting next to her bed crying when she woke up after being petrified she would have called them mental. Yet that was what she woke up to. He poured his heart out to her as they talked for hours. He had touched her soul in a way that no one had ever before. Not that they didn't still have their rows. They had them plenty and she suspected they always would. Though lately it had been more like foreplay…not that she was complaining.

"Sorry, what was that luv?"

"I asked you if you think we should ask Potter to join the DA?"

"How would I know? I've never met the bloke," Ron said odd handedly.

"What do you mean you haven't met him? You live in the same dorm room you prat."

"And where did I sleep last night?"

"Oh."

"Glad you're all caught up now."

"Don't get cheeky with me or you'll be sleeping in your own bed for the rest of the year."

"Right, because you're the picture of restraint. Don't roll you eyes at me. Last night was your idea, not mine."

"We're getting off subject Weasley."

"Oh yes, Potter…DA…like we need another uptight Noble Lord bossing everyone around."

"He seemed like a very down to earth sort to me. He even made a muggle joke to me last night, not to mention he helped that first year. His mum's muggle-born so I'm pretty sure he's not all about blood status. I've heard that his mum is brilliant at potions and charms. His godfather is our DADA Professor. Since he's not taking either of their classes, I'd bet my knickers that they've taught him loads more than what's taught here. By the grace of Merlin, if the _Daily Prophet_ is only marginally right, he kicked some serious Death Eater bum yesterday. If You-Know-Who really did kill his dad, I'm pretty sure he's not on Malfoy's team. He got past the wards of the castle, doesn't give a damn about the stupid house rivalries, and didn't back down from Dumbledore last night. Wait, there's something I'm forgetting. Oh yes…he killed a bloody Basilisk! No, I can't think of one reason why we should ask him to join the DA."

"You don't have to hit me in the head with a Bludger to make your point Hermione. Come to think of it, I'm not fancying you thinking that much about him to begin with."

"Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"You don't have to worry about me, but I think your sister fanccies him."

"That I noticed. Where is she, by the way? Ginny wasn't here at lunch either."

"She had to escort a new student to Diagon Alley to get some class supplies. I'm sure she's fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

As if on cue, the roar of Harry's motorbike could be heard getting closer. Lily and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. They knew he took his time getting back just to piss off Dumbledore. By the look on the man's face he was doing a bang up job. By the time word reached his ears about the attack at Diagon Alley, they were already back and he was none the wiser.

All the injured were sent to St. Mungo's and repairs to the building in Diagon Alley were well on their way. Oddly enough there were very few fatalities. Not counting the Death Eaters of course. Voldermort had summoned Snape, and he had yet to return. The Minister had put a lid on what happened today, and was stonewalling Dumbledore. His informants within the ministry were purposely being left out of the loop. The only good news was that Auror Nymphadora Lupin had been reassigned to Hogwarts. He planned to put her to good use.

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall. She was still wearing his trench coat and grinning broadly. Dumbledore was on his feet and marching towards them in a heartbeat. Harry leaned down and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Hey Tease, you ready to start some shit?"

"Git. I'm already there." Ginny grabbed Harry by the back of his head and planted the boldest kiss that Hogwarts had ever seen on his lips. Cat calls and whistles filled the Great Hall as one of Ginny's legs snaked around Harry's. All the inhabitence in the great Hall drifted away as the kiss became more passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance as Ginny grabbed fists full of hair. Harry hands lifted her soft lower cheeks up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They laid claim to each other the bold Gryffindor way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ginny?" Neville yelled as he leapt to his feet.

Ginny gave him a cold stare, and then said in her sweetest voice, "Trading up...Duh."

**_Well, there you have another chapter. I hope you liked it. It was a little on the fluffy side I know. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thank you for all the love and encouragement you gave me that last chapter. By far the most reviews of all my chapters._ _What surprises me is the different types of interpretations of what I write. Because of that I will try to explain some of the things that were misconstrued. Some of you were angry about Ginny's reaction to Sasha. Remember she's a sixteen year old girl, with all the emotional baggage that goes along with that. Then you add she also dealing with her primal side due to her animagus. She feeling territorial, hormonal_**, _**and in heat. She hasn't got a handle on that just yet. I thought her reaction was a honest one. I never was a 16 year old girl so I'm guessing at this point. Either way, try to cut her some slack.**_

_**As for the Blood Ritual Harry performed, If I made it look like a Necromancer Ritual I apologize. I made it up off the top of my head and I don't know the first thing about Necromancy. For those of you that wanted a big fight scene between Greyback and Harry. You're gonna get it. I just wanted it to be when they both were at full power and in the light of a full moon. Now on with the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

**_"GET YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF MY PROPERTY POTTER!" Neville yelled as he pulled his wand, only to find both Harry's and Ginny's leveled at him. An amazing feat considering she still had her legs wrapped around his waist and one hand full of hair, while Harry was using his free hand to hold her up. To the uneducated eye it looked as if they were just really fast. Albus Dumbledore knew better.

Even as the cheek left Ginny's lips, Harry was twisting his body so he was mostly between Neville and Ginny. Harry and Ginny both had their wands already in hand. Regardless of how impulsive it may have looked, it was well planned out. Neville's reaction was never in question. Ginny knew him too well. Her comment hit all his red buttons on their mark. Pride, Arrogance, and Possessiveness were assaulted at once. A little public humiliation and his temper overloaded his common sense in the blink of an eye. How very Slytherin of them. Dumbledore was sure this was Potter's doing.

"I have until my seventeenth birthday and I plan to enjoy every second of it," Ginny lied. Her talk with Madame Bones was very enlightening. After much debate, they agreed that this course of action would better suit their goals. With luck Neville and Dumbledore would be in Azkaban by the end of the year. They just had to give them enough rope to hang themselves, another one of Harry's muggle sayings that she was starting to get use to. If not, Harry would go with plan B. She knew he wanted to go straight to plan B to begin with. He knew it was her battle and out of respect for her, he would follow her lead.

Neville was shocked to see both of them pointing wands at him. Due to the threat of Dumbledore's wrath, he had the luxury of hexing anyone he wanted without any true consequences. The law Dumbledore put in effect stated that attacking a Noble Lord who was the last of his line could be considered an act of Genocide. Unfortunately, Potter fell under that protection too.

"PUT YOUR WANDS AWAY THIS INSTANCE!" Commanded Dumbledore, as he marched up to the three youths. Neville spared a quick glance. The Headmaster had his wand drawn and he knew he would back him up so he relaxed a little. Then he saw that both Professors Black and Potter had their wands drawn as well. This wasn't going to end well. He knew he had to regain some of his lost respect. It was time to see how Potter would handle his Parseltongue.

"You will pay for this Potter," Neville spoke slowly and venomously, confident that it would unsettle Harry and Ginny. It was only partly successful. Ginny was unnerved by it, but she had always had been. It took her back to the chamber and in Neville's own twisted mind she needed to be reminded that she owed him her life. Potter's reaction was not what he expected.

"Seriously? Did you just hiss at me? What are you…five? Well, hiss hiss hissy hiss right back at ya scooter." Harry tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of his taunt. He looked around to see that most of the students were as pale as ghosts, Ginny included. He knew he had to break this hold he had on everyone. "Are you people kidding me? It's just noise to scare your enemy…let me demonstrate." Harry turned his attention to Neville and gave him a feral smile with just enough fangs to make Longbottom nervous.

"ROARRRRR!" Harry roared like his panther and made everyone but Lily and Sirius jump. However, Neville's reaction was the one that amused him the most.

"Thank you for proving my point Nevy," Harry said as he pointed to Longbottom's pants.

"Ewww! That's gonna itch when it dries." Ginny added for good measure, which made everyone start laughing and was enough to send Neville running from the Great Hall.

"This isn't over Potter!" The Chosen One yelled over his retreating shoulder.

"Why do they always say that, when it clearly _is_?" Harry asked Ginny. She was hard pressed to keep her giggling under control; most of the Great Hall wasn't even trying.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed out. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and turned to face their Headmaster. "Was that really necessary Mr. Potter?" His voice was dripping with disdain.

"Actually it was." Harry countered teeming with contempt for the Headmaster. "We are at War in case you've forgotten. I for one don't believe in giving the enemy any advantage over me. Something you should have instilled in these students once he returned to power."

"I will not be lectured to by the likes of you!"

"Getting a little unhinged by a little constructive criticism Headmaster? Perhaps you should think of retiring. You're not exactly a spring chicken anymore." Lily had to bow her head to hide her face in a curtain of rich red hair. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep her laughing under control. Sirius had to put his hand on her shoulder to keep them from bouncing up and down. He just wished he could see the old fart's face. Harry would have to show him the memory later. He was sure it was priceless.

"You would do well to remember who is headmaster and who is student, boy." Albus snarled at Harry. "You are far from my equal" Internally Harry was laughing. _Could you make this any easier old man?_

"Your Chosen…Boy, just ran from the hall after he pissed his pants. I would have thought after all the training you given him, he wouldn't be so skittish. You are right on one matter. We are not colleague, friends and you sure as hell are not _my_ equal old man. From this point forward you will address me as Lord Potter. Unlike your boy, I in fact earned that title. In return, I will address you as Headmaster and I will do my best to tolerate your eccentric teaching methods. Be warned though, I will not for a second tolerate, and I'm sure the Board of Governors will side with me on this, your blatant favoritism of the Chosen…Git was it Ginny?" Harry grinned back at her for conformation.

"Yes luv, that one was always my favorite." She beamed back at him.

"Does have a certain ring to it," Harry winked at her as he said it.

"And how many Dark Lords have you brought down?"

"Please, we both know Nevy was a tool for his destruction. Alice Longbottom's selfless sacrifice was what brought down Tommy-boy." Dumbledore's eyes snapped to Ginny as he realized how much Potter had learned in the short time he had been here. Ginny just shrugged with a grin. She was enjoying seeing Dumbledore squirm.

"Keep your voice down" Albus sneered in a hushed voice. "That is not common knowledge for a reason." "Yes, let's keep the masses uneducated. It's so much easier to control and manipulate them when they can't make an informed decision. I however have learned from my father's mistake, or have you forgotten just whose house that bastard came to first that night?" Ginny gasped at what she heard Harry say, as did most of the students in the Great Hall. It dawned on Dumbledore that this was not the time and place for this conversation. He needed to regain some control over the situation quickly.

"Ha-Lord Potter, You must understand that some could use that information for dark purposes."

"I believe _some_ already have."

"We will continue this discussion in my office, where we will discuss your and Miss Weasley's punishment for not being in class today." Dumbledore turned to address Ginny directly. "Your mother will be most displeased if she was to find out that your scholarship was revoked."

"You can take that so-called scholarship and shove it right up your old wrinkled-, "Harry stopped her before she finished that statement with just a look. She narrowed her eyes at him, as she tried to regain her composer. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"Damn you're sexy when you do that." Ginny lightly slapped him upside the head.

"Focus git."

"Tease."

"Later."

"Damn right later." Ron mover to get up, but Dean and Seamus grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down into his seat.

"Let it play mate, let it play," Dean told him.

"You don't really have any moral high ground to stand on you know," Seamus added. Hermione gave him a threatening finger and he all but deflated. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, you're still here?" Harry asked him dismissively. "That's right our punishment for not being in class today. I know the elderly tend to get forgetful in their twilight years, but you did grant me permission to go to Diagon Alley, and to take a prefect as a guide. I don't see the problem."

"You were supposed to be back before lunch. It is now dinner."

"We gathered that by the setting sun, but thanks for the update."

"Nice one Tease."

"Thanks Git."

"I think Lord Potter has been a bad influence on you Miss Weasley."

"Has he ever. Oops, did I say that out loud?" Ginny said as she slid her hand into his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think it would be best that we all take a little breather," Lily Potter said as she walked up to her son. "Wouldn't you agree Albus?" Her tone made it very clear that it was a rhetorical question. She gave Harry and Ginny a warning look that told them to stand down.

"Sorry Mum, it's been a trying day to say the least."

"Yeah Professor Potter I'm sorry too. Ever since the attack, we've been a little on edge. Harry thought a long ride in the country would calm my nerves."

"And did it?" Lily asked with a raised brow.

"Yes and no," Ginny said with a slight blush. Before Dumbledore could speak, Lily answered his unasked question.

"This is my fault Albus. Harry sent me word about what happened today and asked if it would be alright to take their time getting back. With all the classes today it must have slipped my mind to tell you."

"She's good." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. He leaned back and whispered back to her. "You have no idea."

"I need to know what happened today Lily."

"I'm afraid that they can't tell you. The ministry asked them to keep quiet until family members of the fallen could be notified." Lily used her most diplomatic voice in the hope to soothe Dumbledore. The aged wizard seemed to calm down considerably. He knew it was pointless to push the issue. He could pull Ginny into his office and probe her mind, but he doubted that Lily would have let her go alone. Not after what he tried with Harry last night. He would just have to wait for a more favorable time to alter Ginny's mind and get her back into the fold. Right now, he needed to call an emergency Order meeting.

"As for you two," Lily turned around and pointed at Harry and Ginny. "I raised you to respect your elders young man. You will do twenty laps around the Black Lake for the cheek you showed the Headmaster. GO!" Lily told her son in mock disgust. She knew he could do that in his sleep and it would show the school that she wouldn't show favoritism to him. Harry gave her a fake glare before giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek and left. "And don't roll you eyes at me!"

Harry stopped for a second, playing the part of an annoyed child, "Yes Mum!" and then continued out of the Great Hall.

"Now Miss Weasley, you will be serving detention with me right now, let's go." Ginny bowed her head and turn to leave as well. Hermione caught a glimpse of a grin through a break in the curtain of hair that was hiding her face. She was going to have to talk to her later, but not before she had a little talk with Ron first. She didn't want his over protectiveness screwing this up for her.

"Albus," Lily said as she looked back at him and nodded goodbye, and then she shot a finger at one individual that was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "There had better be a stain on my blouse Mr. Thomas."

"Sorry Professor," Dean said and quickly looked down at his plate of food.

"Busted," Both Ron and Seamus snickered out, which earned them a glare from Hermione.

"Would you like me take care of that for you Professor?" Hermione asked Lily. The Professor leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Hermione's eyes shot open in shock and then she got a predatory smile on her face.

"You are good." The Head Girl beamed at her new favorite Professor. Lily gave Hermione a wink and then followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Emma and Daphne were sitting in silence in the Library. The seventh year Slytherin was true to her word and helped her find all the books that she needed to understand the world she just entered. Daphne was right, they weren't boring reads and quite informative. Still, her mind kept going back to what happened at dinner. More importantly, Daphne's reaction to what happened. Emma couldn't take the silence any more.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked in bold Gryffindor fashion.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Don't give me that. You heard me. You like him don't you?"

"And who is this him you speak of?"

"I might be a first year, but I'm not an idiot. I was looking at you when they kissed. You can hide your emotions well, but I saw it, if only for a second."

"My, aren't we the observant one?" Daphne was impressed and a little annoyed, but mostly impressed.

"A wise witch once told me to be aware of my environment."

"Perhaps I'll take you on as an Apprentice. No point letting my brilliance go to waste." Emma changed her hair color blond and her eyes Daphne's dazzling shade of blue. She sat up properly and looked at her with Daphne's air of superiority.

"Don't you get cheeky with me young lady," Daphne snapped as she pointed a warning finger at Emma. The first year gave her best puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

"Ugh, you worse than my little sister," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes. "All right, class is in session. What did we learn today at supper?"

"Harry's a smartarse."

"Yes that was rather amusing, but beyond that?"

"Well he obviously hates Dumbledore, but why?"

"Good, now continue that train of thought."

"His dad, remember the way his voice changed when he mentioned him. Harry said he learned from his father's mistake. He also said that You-Know-Who came to his house first that night. Wait a sec." Emma reached into her bag and pulled out her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She quickly reread the article on Harry. She gasped and covered her mouth when she got to the part about his dad. She snapped her head up to see Daphne patently waiting for her to connect the dots. "H-he killed Harry's dad the same night that Longbottom stopped him. But why would he go after those two families?"

"Good question Emma. A year and a half ago, Longbottom led a group of students into the Department of Mysteries. It's where they store prophecies. A group of Death Eaters were waiting for them. There were rumors that one of the prophecies was about You-Know-Who and the Boy-Who-Lived. No one knows what it said, but after that night Longbottom was called the Chosen One. Now, you have to understand that prophecies are a fickle thing at best. They are very easily misread. It's all about how you interpret it."

"This is what got his father killed, isn't it? Harry said Dumbledore doesn't like giving people all the facts. He blames Dumbledore for his father's death, doesn't he?"

"And the flower blooms," Daphne said with a smile.

"There has to be more to it than that?"

"Of course there is, but we don't have that information yet, do we?"

"Ugh, this is giving me a headache."

"Well that's enough for tonight. You have a very keen mind Emma, so I trust you know to keep this information to yourself." Daphne was very impressed with Emma's reasoning out abilities. She however read between all the lines that Harry threw out there. Things were about to change at Hogwarts and looked as if Harry had the Board of Governors in his pocket. This was defiantly shaping up to be a very interesting year.

"You're still avoiding the question I asked you earlier."

"What question?" Both girls jumped and turned to see who had interrupted them. Both of their eyes widened when they saw Harry Potter standing in front of them. When he got only silence he figured they weren't going to tell him.

"Sorry, private conversation, my bad."

Daphne gave Harry a slight nod, then shot Emma a questioning look. At first she didn't know what to think about it. Then it dawned on her and she jumped up.

"Sorry Daphne, this is one of those Noble House Social Formalities you were telling me about." Again Daphne gave her an affirming nod, and then stood up. Emma came around the table and stood between Harry and Daphne. Emma cleared her throat and turned to Harry.

"Lord Potter it is my great pleasure to introduce to my good friend Lady Daphne Greengrass." Emma took Daphne's hand and offered it to Harry. Realization shined on his face and Harry took Daphne's hand bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine my Lady. I would consider it the greatest of honors if you would call me Harry." He looked up at Daphne and her eyes softened. She gave Harry a proper curtsy.

"You are far too kind Harry, and please call me Daphne?"

"Whew! Glad I didn't screw that up," Emma said with relief. Harry and Daphne chuckled at her comment.

"You did it perfectly Emma. I'm very proud of you. Now, if both of you would excuse me, I have to return to my common room, and I believe you have something to discuss with Harry." Daphne said with a look that told Emma to just do it already. Emma shook her head in agreement and Daphne smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"See you around kiddo, Harry." Daphne turned to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"It's getting late. If you don't mind waiting, I could walk you back to the Slytherin Dungeon?"

"That's sweet. But I've been getting back on my own for the last six years." Then without thinking she got on the tips of her toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. Her eyes shot open as she realized what she just did and she quickly turned to leave. Harry was just as shocked by the gesture as she was.

Emma completely missed the exchange, because at the time she was looking past them to a table where two of her attackers were sitting with some other Slytherin's. They were trying to watch them and not be obvious about it. They were failing miserably at it. She glared at them and they quickly looked away.

"Are you sure? It's no bother really."

"No it's alright. Nobody messes with the Ice Queen. Bye." Daphne said without looking back as she made a quick exit from the Library. Once out in the hall she hit herself in the head and mentally berated herself for doing something so bold and reckless.

Harry gestured for Emma to take a seat. She did and found that she couldn't look him in the eye. She opted to look at her hands instead. So much so that she failed to see the table of Slytherin's quickly pack up and follow Daphne out. Nor did she see the vicious look that one of them gave her and Harry before closing the door behind them.

Harry took Emma's hands in his in hopes of calming her. That fact that they were trembling made him think the worst. He pushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ear. Emma let out a long breath and relaxed.

"What happened cub?"

"Cub?" Emma asked more to herself than Harry. She thought back to what she had seen earlier that morning. "Oh my,you really are an Animagus aren't you?"

"You know about Animagi?"

"Professor McGonagall turned into a cat in front of the class today. Plus, I kind of saw you turn into a big panther this morning."

"How did that go?"

"I fainted, and that's kind of where this story begins…"

* * *

"I have to say this is the best detention that I have ever served," Ginny said, as she finished cutting up some Azgar root and then tossed it in the boiling cauldron. They were currently in Lily's potions lab that was in her trunk. Like Harry's it was like a flat inside. Though it was decorated in a very differently than her son's. It had warm comfortable colors that made you felt right at home right from the off. The walls were covered with pictures of her, Harry, and Professor Black, as well as some of Tonks and her parents as well as Lupin. In one she was standing with a blond woman that looked dangerously close to Malfoy's mum. There was one of four boys that looked like it was taken in the seventies. There was a red headed girl scolding them and they were looking sheepish. All except for the one in the front that was grinning ear to ear, the one that look like Harry. The same one that was in so many photos with Harry's mum. He was always looking at her with such love that you felt like you were intruding.

"Glad you like it. Do you serve much detention?" Lily questioned with an amused look that told her she already knew the answer, but wanted to hear all the same.

"A fair few, mostly from Snape. He tends to pick on us Gryffindors the most, but I've been known to get a bit cheeky from time to time."

"And here I thought my son was being a bad influence on you."

"Not entirely, but he does seem to draw it out of you, doesn't he?"

"Welcome to my world. As for Snape, I think it was time we had one of our famous chats."

"It wouldn't involve the tallest tower would it? I would be more than happy to sell tickets for that show."

"Please tell me he's at least a competent Professor?"

"That would depend if you consider leaving the directions on the blackboard and giving you an hour to decipher his chicken scratches competent, then yes."

"Oh Sevy, me and you are going to go round and round," Lily said to herself, but Ginny caught the nickname.

"Sevy?"

"Once upon a time we were friends if you can believe it. Oh look, I think it's done. Why don't we sit and have some tea while it cools." Lily gestured to living room. Ginny got the feeling she was changing the subject and took the hint. While Lily was in the kitchen making the tea, Ginny took the opportunity to look around. There were so many pictures of them over the years. Her favorite would have to be the one where Harry looked to be five. He was riding on the back of a big black dog wearing a cowboy hat, a pair of boots, and pretty much nothing else. She was surprised to see that he used to wear glasses. Her eyes then fell on the man that looked identical to Harry, all except the eyes even though they held the same mischief in them as Harry's did. She was staring so intently that she didn't hear Lily come back into the room with a tray of tea.

"Uncanny, how much they look alike." Ginny jumped at the sudden statement. "Sorry dear, didn't mean to startle you." Lily kissed two of her fingers and put them to the picture. There was sadness in her eyes for a second and then she quickly pushed it aside and smiled at Ginny. They then took their seats.

"It must be hard sometimes, looking at Harry. They have the same gleam in the eyes."

"You are blunt, aren't you?" Lily chuckled as she poured the tea.

"Sorry, I have six brothers. Tact is about useful as a candle in a hailstorm in my house."

"Preaching to the choir. Harry is about as subtle as a flying brick." Both of them looked at each other for all of two seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. Lily was wiping the tears from her eyes when she regained her composure.

"To answer your question, yes there are times, but I have the best of James in him. Until we are reunited, that will have to do."

"Sorry if I crossed a line."

"You didn't, but I appreciate the thought all the same."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I think you will find you can."

"Why did you bring up the Succubus thing in front of the whole school?"

"I know I might have come off as a bitch, but believe it or not, I'm trying to protect my son though I doubt he sees it that way."

"You lost me there."

"Look Ginny, we all come into a relationship with a certain amount of excesses baggage. I would hate for Harry to fall in love with a witch, then a year later she finds out about Sasha and can't handle it. It would break his heart."

"Doesn't help she's got the body of a goddess and they have been…intimate."

"Are you planning on holding that against him?"

"No, of course not. Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Congratulations, you're human. And no, you don't have to like it. I take it you saw her?"

"Yes, she was messing with me and she called me a fiery alpha, whatever the hell that means."

"Well I'll be damned, huh. Believe it or not that was a complement. She approves of you. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but it does to my son."

"It wasn't just sex between them was it?"

"No it wasn't, but for what it's worth the way he looks at you should tell you all you need to know."

"So, what was that we just brewed anyway?" Ginny said desperately trying to change the subject. She was starting to feel very overwhelmed. Boy, did she pick the wrong topic.

"It's called Feminin. It means restraint. It's a potion that I created, and it's for you."

"M-me? W-why is it for me?" Lily managed to keep a straight face at Ginny's reaction, but just barely. She knew all too well what Ginny was going through at the moment.

"The first heat cycle is always the worst and it is the most potent. The potion will curb the urges considerably and you won't be releasing quite as much pheromones. This will mean that you can be around my son without both of you feeling the overwhelming urge to shag your brains out. How you both have managed to last this long is beyond me. What is your Animagus form by the way? I know it has to at least be compatible with my son's or you wouldn't be going through it right now."

"A little on the blunt side yourself, aren't ya?" Ginny was red in the face from embarrassment. _How does she know all this?_

"Would you like some answer to the questions that must be running through your mind right about now?" Ginny numbly nodded her head. Lily went to open her mouth then stopped for some reason. It's was a delicate and deeply private situation and one she had never openly talked with someone about before. _Just rip the Band-Aid off already! If anyone would understand it would be her. _She took a deep breath and dove right in. They were both Gryffindors after all.

"I know you're in heat because I can smell it. I know the smell because I'm an Animagus, a Lioness to be precise. Which unfortunately happen to be compatible with a Panther, one of lives quirky little ironies? So when my son mastered his form you can guess what little present I got. I had a few awkward moments before I was able to figure out what was happening to me. Took a trip to visit my old Potions Professor and together we invented that potion we just made. I've made a few improvement to it since then, so it doesn't taste like troll dung. One vial every morning until the cycle is complete. Trust me you'll know when you done because the urge will be gone. The potion curbs it, but unfortunately it doesn't take it away. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but if you want to keep your sanity you're going to have to…self-service for lack of a better word. At least once, probably twice a day would be best. Trust me, you will need the release. Just try to think of it as scratching an itch. Now we never, never, never, never, never, never ever, and I mean ever have to speak of this again." Both women sat in silence for what felt like hours, until Ginny poised a question,

"Sooo…who's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Bless you child."

* * *

**_A/N; Now before the flames come flying at me, let me explain. I realized that if Ginny's animagus could be affected by Harry's, so could Lily's._ _In case I wasn't perfectly clear. Nothing happened! I realized I wrote myself into a corner on this one, and this is me trying to write myself out. A human in heat is uncharted ground, even in fanfiction, or at least I think it is. Lily's not trying to be meddlesome, she's trying to nudge them in the right direction._**

**_As for Harry offering to walk Daphne walk to her common room. He was being chivalrous, not a horn-dog. Oh, he would have made sure Emma got back to her common room first. That being said or wrote, let me know what you think.  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

The group of Slytherins that was following Daphne kept a good distance behind her. Pansy cast a charm to make their foot falls silent so as not to warn her of their presence. Vincent Crabbe led the group that consisted of Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini. He was glad that Draco wasn't with them. He was tired of walking in his shadow. Malfoy's reign was at an end. It was time to show the Slytherin house just who should lead them.

Plus, it was high time the Ice Queen learned her proper place. Greenglass would soon learn to respect and fear him. The five of them would educat her to never again go against her house. Once they were alone he planned on breaking her in proper. Just like his father had trained his mum to deny him nothing, he would instruct Daphne in the same manner. She would resist at first and he would enjoy every second of her humiliation. She had refused him too many times. With enough repetitive tutoring she would beg for his touch and he would put it anywhere he damn well wanted.

Crabbe planned on making good use of her gold and status as the Greenglass Heir. He would claim her Wizengamot vote and elevate himself even higher than his father as one of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Everything would soon come together. Daphne would be playing a dual role as his Noble Lady in public, and his whore in private.

They stayed in the shadows as much as possible, but feared that they had been discovered when Daphne suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. After a few seconds she shrugged and turned back around and continued on her way. Then at the end of the hall she broke from the rouet that would lead her back to the Slytherin dungeon.

"Where the hell is she going?" Zabini asked.

"Looks like, she's heading to the Owlery." Goyle answered him in a hushed voice.

"Perfect, only the owls will hear her beg for mercy." Crabbe was practically jumping with anticipation.

"We better put up a barrier so we're not interrupted." Pansy suggested.

"Good thinking Pansy. Draco always did underestimate you," Millicent said to her best friend.

"Oh I'm so done with that rubbish. He was too much of a daddy's boy for my taste." Pansy spat out in disgust.

Once Daphne was inside the Owlery and the barrier was in place they rushed up the stairs confident that the noise coming from the Owlery would keep her ignorant of their presence. They were so sure of their own superiority that they failed to notice that the top three steps were covered with ice, very odd for this time of year.

Goyle was leading the group and was by far the biggest one of them. He lost his footing on the second to the top step. Flailing his arms wildly in an attempt to grab on to anything for support, he grabbed hold of the first thing he came across. That turned out to be Millicent. The girl was unable to support her weight and his as well. Together they took the rest of their fellow Slytherins down the stairs with them. They all came to a rest when they collided with the barrier that they had placed there.

Daphne stepped out of the doorway with a broad smile across her face. It quickly turned to disgust as she shook her head at their failed attempt. With a wave of her wand the ice disappeared in a flash.

"That had to be by far the most pathetic attempt I've seen yet," She taunted as she summoned the wands that had been dropped in the fall. When all five were accounted for she signed in relief.

"Do you collection of imbeciles truly believe that you were the first to try this?" She was answered by groans from a pile of intertwined limbs. Now she couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. She casted a binding charm and a long red ribbon wrapped them tightly together. Satisfied that they were no longer a real threat, Daphne whistled over her shoulder.

A large gray owl flew out of the Owlery and landed on her shoulder. It playfully nipped at her finger as she petted its head. "That's a good girl. Be a dear and drop these wands into the center of the Black Lake. The owl gripped the wands in her talons and did as her Mistress commanded.

"There is a reason that I'm called the _Ice Queen_. In my second year Marcus Flint tried to drag me into an abandoned classroom and have his way with me. I froze one of his testacles off for the insult."

"That was you!"

"Yes Pansy that was me. Do you lot honestly think that I didn't see you glaring at me and Emma? None of you would last a week as a Death Eater. I hear that he's not a forgiving master. In case none of you were paying attention, a third front has presented itself in this war. I strongly suggest you think which one best complements you."

"My bloody arm is broken!"

"Good, let that be a lesson to you Crabbe," Daphne said as she walked past them. Vincent grabbed her ankle with has one good arm. With a flick from her wand, she sent a cutting curse across the back of his hand causing him to howl out in pain. Daphne never broke her stride, or bothered to give them a backwards glance. She would wait until she was safely in her common room before she would cancel the binding charm. They didn't deserve any mercy. She doubted that they planned to show her any.

"Nicely played," said a voice out of the darkness as Daphne stepped into what looked like an empty hall. She spun around quickly her wand pointing in the direction she heard the voice, the nastiest curse she could think of on her lips. For the first time she showed fear in her face. Whoever just spoke to her had managed to get past all the survival skills she had honed for the last six years. All she could see was darkness.

"Good reflexes too." Sirius stepped out into the light grinning at her. The fear drained out of her face and was replaced by worry. She was sure she would be expelled by breakfast, but he just kept smiling at her with what looked like admiration. Like earlier that day, his eyes glassed over for a second and then they had that intense focus again.

"My Lady," Sirius said as he offered her an arm. She smiled back and gave a small curtsy, as she took his hint. He would come back later and make sure that they never attempted to bring harm to her again. He could smell that at least two of them had taken the mark.

"You are too kind my Lord." Daphne hooked her arm in his, but kept her wand in her free hand. Sirius chuckled to himself and shook his head. _Just like your mum._

"You're not taking me to Dumbledore?" She asked when he directed them towards her common room.

"Why would I do that? I meant what I said. You handled that perfectly. They underestimated you and you took full advantage of it. They were planning to do far worse to you. The big stupid one was planning on raping you. I would say they got off light."

"He's been after me for the last four years. Unlike Pansy, I just don't bend over and take it on command. As you said he's big and stupid. I am curious just how you knew that though?"

"Trade secret my dear, trade secret," Sirius said as he tapped his nose with a finger and gave her a wink. He smelled that the boy's pheromone level was off the chart.

"Just so you know Lord Black, I'm very good at uncovering secrets. In fact, I already know you and my mum were lovers," She said with a grin of her own. Sirius snapped his head at her and came to a complete stop. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I can't believe she told you about that?"

"She only said you were a bedroom kisser, I bluffed…you confirmed." Daphne batted her eyes over her shoulder at Sirius. "I told you I was good."

"Your mum's going to kill me."

"Hopefully, not before I uncover all your secrets Lord Black."

"Well then I guess the game is afoot."

"Were you following them or me?"

"Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me"

"Clever. Thank you for letting me handle that."

"How does one learn to survive in a war if someone else fights their battles for them?"

"Bold teaching strategy…and if they had gotten the upper hand?"

"Crabbe Junior would have lost both his testacles."

"Sweet...disturbing...but sweet, you're not like any Professor I've had before."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"It was meant as one."

"Well now my hearts all a flutter."

"I see where Harry gets his cheekiness from. Care to tell me just how you and my mum got together?"

"Well, if memory serves. I all started with the Marauder's Infamous Hufflepuff Knickers Raid of 1975. "

* * *

Emma hadn't felt this good in years. She expected Harry to be mad at her for being so foolish. He was furious, but it wasn't aimed at her. If anything it made her feel very safe and protected, something that she had never really felt before. She knew she should feel pity for the three Slytherins that were going to be getting their comeuppance in spades. She just couldn't bring herself to.

She was currently getting a piggyback ride to their Common Room by Harry, another thing that she had never gotten before. Not even realizing it, she had changed her hair to match his so much that it spiked in every direction like his did. Her eyes mimicked his emerald ones.

"James I see your sister goes here also. Well, Potters do belong in Gryffindor after all," The Fat Lady said as they approached her. Emma giggled in his ear at the portrait's mistake. Harry just shrugged it off. It was a minor annoyance and at the same time made him feel good that his dad had made such an impression that he was still remembered fondly.

"No prob`…Valor." The Fat Lady gave a nod and opened for them. Once inside Harry dropped down to one knee so she could slide off. Before she did, Emma gave Harry a very loud wet kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the ride Big Bro." She teased him.

"Anytime, Cub," He shot back. "This weekend we're gonna get you a proper wand. On second thought…Hey Tease, come here a second!" Harry yelled at Ginny from across the room. Said girl was in what looked to be a very intense conversation with the Head Girl. Once Ginny saw Harry her face brightened up and she smiled vibrantly at him. Then she scowled mockingly at him as she tapped her index finger to her lips.

"First you have to use your sexy voice Git!" Ginny challenged him, drawing the attention of everyone that was currently in the common room. _Someone wants to play._

"Come to me my pretty," Harry said in a strong Carpathian accent as he curled his fingers in a come-hither fashion. Ginny cocked a brow at him, but crossed her arms over her chest and remained seated.

"Seriously, _my pretty_? Come on Potter, you can do better than that," Ginny taunted.

"Come on Ginny you have to admit that accent was totally sexy," Hermione whispered in her ear.

"Shhh, Let him work for it," Ginny whispered back through the side of her mouth. Hermione laughed as she nodded her head in agreement. Harry then gave her a look that made her toes curl.

"Come to me my temptress of the night so I may worship at your temple, for the Moon rises to your beauty and sets at your grace." This time he used an Italian accent as he got down on one knee and produced a single red rose out of thin air.

"You got her on the ropes." Emma snickered, to which Harry shushed her. Ron took two steps towards Harry, but was stopped in his tracks by a warning glare from Hermione and a wand pointed to his nether regions. Dean and Seamus flanked him and started to give commentary on the battle of wills. None of which Ron found very funny, unlike the rest of the common room.

"You don't expect me to walk across that pile of shite in these new pumps do you?" Ginny mocked Harry. Secretly it was all she could do to not run into his arms and snog him senseless. It wasn't his words that moved her, but the sincerity in his voice.

"Then jump. I'll catch you." Harry urged her with his trademark grin. She decided to humor him and hopped. Harry quickly waved his wand and sent a silent charm at her. An unseen magic pulled her to him. The magic she felt around her was not abrasive, but comforting, gentle, and left her panting. As good as his word she landed in his arms. "Told ya."

"Git."

"Tease."

"Oh just snog him already, you know you want to," Emma added. Ginny saw that she made a good point, She shrugged and took her advice, but not before she tapped her wand to Harry's nose, thus stopping him from accessing his Animagus sense of smell. He gave her a questioning look and she shot him a silent _later_ expression. She captured his lips with her own and melted into the kiss. Catcalls erupted in the common rooms, but neither of them paid much attention to it as they got lost in the moment.

"Oi, I don't want to be seeing any of that!" Ron yelled from across the room.

"Then don't look ya prat!" Emma yelled at him. Harry held out his hand and Emma high-fived him, all the while not breaking the kiss. When Ron glared at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Was there a reason you called me over other than the snog git?" Ginny asked when they finally broke.

"Oh yeah, I need my trench coat for a second," Harry told her and she took it off and handed it to him. He opened it so the black underlinement was showing to Emma. He reached his hand inside it. It rippled like water and his hand to his forearm disappeared. Emma's eyes about popped out of her head. A second later Harry pulled his arm out with a golden Snitch in his hand. He set it loose and it flew off, then he addressed Emma.

"It's a little cold at first but there is nothing to fear, see my arms still attached. Now I want you to reach inside and think that you need a wand that will work for you best," Harry encouraged her. Even with Harry assurances she was a bit hesitant. Ginny saw that and reached inside without hesitation. Half of her arm disappeared, only to reappear a second later with a quill. She tickled Emma under her chin with it. She giggled and quickly swatted it away.

"I would never let anything bad happen to you," Harry added. Emma nodded and summed up her Gryffindor courage. She closed her eyes and plunged her arm into his trench coat. Her eyes shot open when she felt something in her hand. She felt power from it flow into every part of her body. She quickly pulled it out to see a 10 inch willow wand in her hand.

"I take it you can fell the magic?" Harry asked Emma. She just nodded her head with her mouth hanging open. Her whole body was tingling, as her hair turned dark red.

"Well, give it a wave," Ginny urged her. Emma complied and red sparks flew across the room, as her hair flew back as if it was hit with a mighty gust of wind. The air around her body crackled as her Magical Core expanded and bonded with her new wand.

"Cool." was all the young Metamorphmagus managed to get out. Ginny saw Harry's eyes widen when he got a good look at the wand in Emma's hand. He quickly looked away from her, but she could see the wheels turning as he was working something out in his head. His left hand was clenched into a fist for a few seconds and then he relaxed it. When he looked back at Emma he was his usual cheerful self.

"That was my starter wand. It's really good with charms," Harry told her. Later he would tell her that it had the restrictions on it removed, but it would be where no one could overhear. The Head Girl was paying too close attention for his liking. He had a feeling she was a stickler for the rules. Harry planned to break her of that habit. She and the others would have to be deprogrammed from Dumbledore's controlling influences. They still believed him to be what he portrayed to the public. Perhaps he was a good man once upon a time, but he had put those days to his back long ago.

"Thank you Harry," Emma said as she gave him a huge hug. He kissed the top of her head and she tightened the hug. When she looked up she saw Ginny was smiling at her, and then she gave her a little wink. She had never felt so accepted in all her life. She wondered when it was all going to fall through, like it always did with her. Harry felt her tense up and pulled her up so she was looking in his eyes.

"I'll never to too busy for you Cub," He told her as if he had read her mind. She shook her head in understanding, as her voice seemed to have failed her. "Now, why don't you go show off your new wand to your friends over there? Mark hasn't stopped looking at you since we came in. Besides, I have to get a few things straight with Ginny's overprotective brother."

"Later Kiddo," Ginny added as she walked away.

"Bye Ginny, try to keep him out of trouble," Emma said over her shoulder. Mark met her half way, followed closely by Pursa and Gabby. Squealing and giggling could be heard as they made their way to an empty couch.

"Poor Mark, that's a whole lot of estrogen in one spot," Harry joked and got a slap on the arm from Ginny, and then she pulled him close and whispered so no one could hear. "What the hell was that look about?"

"Caught that did you? Might be coincidence…might be something more. I need to talk to Nympy first and I'll require proof, but if I'm right he's a dead man." Harry growled through clenched teeth. Ginny ran a hand across her back in an attempt to calm him down a bit. At first it didn't seem to have any effect on his brooding, but slowly his body started to relax. "Thanks Darlin`, I needed that."

"Anytime Luv," Ginny said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They enjoyed the quiet moment before the storm.

"Come on let's deal with your brother. I'm starting to think that I'm going to meet every member of your family before the day's done." Harry and Ginny started to walk over to Hermione and a very sour faced Ron.

"Merlin, I hope not. I'll probably be getting a Howler from mum tomorrow."

"Is she really that far up their butts?"

"She's got it into her mind that Longbottom is my destiny, and she holds onto an idea like a Goblin holds onto a galleon."

"What about your dad?"

"He's not so blind, but he keeps his opinion to himself. He just lets the twins do his dirty work for him." She sounded disappointed as she told him. Harry guessed her mum was one piece of work.

"Good to know." Harry and Ginny stopped just as they heard Hermione whisper to Ron to behave. Dean and Seamus were sitting at a table not too far off, but close enough to jump in and break things up if it got out of hand. On a couch close by, Lavender and Parvati held their held their wands in their hands, though they were well hidden. Harry got the feeling that they formed a tight knit group that looked out for each other. From what he had heard about the happenings over the last few years, he could see why. He was the outsider here and would have to prove himself to them. He would have to deal with this differently than he did with her other brothers. Harry went to cast a charm to ensure their privacy, but Hermione beat him to it. He took note of it and gave her an affirming nod.

"Hi my name is Harry. We must have missed each other last night," Harry offered his hand to Ron with a smile. Ron made no attempt to shake Harry's hand; instead he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out.

"Ronald! That was rude. He's a Noble Lord, show some respect." Hermione scolded her boyfriend. Ron's face reddened considerably, but he held his stance.

"Please, I only expect annoying Headmasters and uptight Purebloods to call me that. So, please call me Harry. Occasionally Git if I have it coming."

"No. only I get to call you that. They can call you Prat and you always have that coming," Ginny teased, as she bumped his hip with her own.

"I noticed that you call my little sister Tease. Did she earn that that name as well?" Ron challenged as he took a step towards Harry. Hermione gasped at his comment.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ginny yelled as she shot daggers at Ron.

"It means that Mum would never buy or let you wear an outfit like that, so he obviously got it for you. The two of you can't seem to go for a few seconds without touching each other. Use your head Ginny! Because of that Law he can have himself a nice little harem. You may be a Pureblood, but you come from a poor family and you don't even have a title to offer. He just wants you to be one of his whores, and by the way you're dressed your half way the-"

CRACK!

Ron's jaw broke in two places as Harry's fist smashed into his face. Before Ron was on the flat of his back, Dean and Seamus were on their feet. Lavender and Parvati had their wands drawn, but were conflicted as to which one to curse. Was it Harry out of loyalty to Ron or Ron because he certainly had that one coming? Seamus waved to hold them off. Harry grabbed Ron by the shirt and pulled him up until his face was inches away from Harry's.

"Let's get a few things straight Weasley. The only reason you're still conscience is because I want you to apologize to your sister. I may use my title to achieve my goals, but I wasn't raised a pampered Princess like Longbottom. My mother happens to be Muggle-born and my father married her because he loved her. When I marry, it will for the same reason. A wise witch once told me to love only one woman and with all my heart. I intend to do just that. I'm not going to lie to you. The thought of having a harem did cross my mind for more than a few moments. Two years ago I would have jumped at the chance.

One night changed that for me. A year and a half ago, I saw a half naked witch that had endured the worst kind of torture you could possibly imagine. She barely had any blood left from all the runes they carved into her. She could have curled up and accepted her fate, but she chose to fight back with what little strength she had left. She's the bravest person I've ever met and every time I look at her she takes my breath away. You should have heard Lestrange squeal like a pig when she hit her with the nastiest Bat-Boogey I've ever seen. That woman is standing right behind me and she is more precious to me than my own life. Believe me when I say that if you ever disrespect her again, they will never find your body." Harry spoke slowly and purposely to Ron. Everyone that was inside the silencing bubble was shocked by what Harry had just said. He had only wanted Ron to hear that, but what started off as a sneer ended up as a declaration.

Ginny walked over to Harry and cupped his face in her hands. Looking deeply into his emerald eyes she asked. "Do you really mean that?" She tried her best to keep all the raw emotion she was feeling at that moment out of her voice.

"Did you think I fought my way through thirty Orcs just for a quick shag?" The tenderness in Harry's voice sent her over the edge. Ginny pulled him to her and kissed him with everything she had. She ran her hands wildly in his forever tousled hair. One of his hands found the small of her back and pulled her close. It took all of Harry's will power to not head south. He had become very fond of the delicious curves of her body, but knew they were far from alone. His other hand slid up her spine slowly and sent shivers throughout Ginny's entire body. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair as well.

While Lavender and Parvati were sighing at the Ginny's good fortune, Hermione walked over to Ron. Seamus and Dean had just helped him up. She didn't say a word as she healed his broken jaw, but her disapproval was written all over her face. Once she was sure his jaw was completely fixed, she slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you speak to Ginny like that? After everything she's been through. How could you?" Hermione was on the verge of tears as she finished. Ron showed no emotion at what she just did to him. He expected it. Instead he looked at his sister and a huge smile ran across his face. Hermione saw nothing but pride and love in his eyes.

"Did he tell you everything you needed to know mate?" Dean asked Ron. He worked his jaw around to make sure it still worked properly before he answered.

"Yea, I'm good with it. Love the outfit by the way Ginny. In fact, tell me where you got it. Mione would look damn sexy in it." All the girls' mouth's dropped open at his statement. Ginny turned to look at Ron with utter shock. She had lived in a house full of boys her whole life, and this still shocked her. The boys, Harry included started to laugh, which confused the girls even more.

"He wasn't insulting you Ginny, he was testing Harry," Seamus explained in a strong Irish accent.

"Yeah, if Harry just stood there and let me rag on you, he was either scared of me or didn't give a shite about you. Whichever way, he wasn't good enough for you. You deserve the best Sis. It's my duty as a big brother to make sure you get it." Ron clarified his thinking for the confused girls.

"It's a guy thing," Harry added over Ginny's shoulder.

"Boys?" Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati groaned out and rolled their eyes in unison.

"If all that is settled, There is something I would like to ask Harry." Hermione was the first of the girls to recover.

"Well, fire away." Harry told her with a grin. He plopped down on an empty seat and Ginny hopped on his lap without thinking twice about it. Hermione took note of how comfortable they were with each other. She would never have done that with Neville even back when she still liked him.

"Well you see we sort of have this little group. It called the DA. We train to fight You-Know-Who and his followers. Occasionally, we get Professors to help us, but mostly we have Neville teach us what Dumbledore has taught him. You're not taking DADA with your Godfather, so I'm guessing you know loads more than is taught in class."

"Your right Tease, she is sharp as a tack. Well first off, you have gotta stop calling that snake-faced ass wipe You-Know-Who. It gives him power over you. Don't call him Voldemort either, he doesn't deserve that respect. My favorite is Butthead, but Tommyboy is starting to grow on me. If you truly want to fight him, you have to change the way you think. He's just a man; he bleeds just like everyone else. Just out of curiosity, what does the DA stand for?"

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione told him. Harry's face soured immediately.

"Then my answer will be no. I was raised to be a General, not a solder. The name suggests servitude to him, and that is something that I will never do."

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?" Ron asked him.

"Do you trust them Ginny?" Harry asked her in a concerned voice.

"With my life," She told him without hesitation.

"Then, they need to know everything."

"NO!"

"Darlin, I know this is highly personal to you, but they need to know what were up against. They need to make an informed decision." Harry urged her.

"What if he gets into their heads?"

"Then I'll put a Guardian in their heads until they've mastered Occlumency, like I did with you. If they don't want to help, I'll just Obliviate them. Either way we'll know where they stand," Harry whispered to her.

"Okay, but not here. Someplace more secure."

"My trunk's the most secure place…and I'm sure the girls would love to pick some outfits of their own."

"You're gonna spoil them aren't you?"

"Yep"

**_A/N: Well there you go. Sorry if it was a little late. I was doing errands last week and came home to my garage raining. A thousand dollar deductible, and two days to dry out my bedroom and bathroom_**.**_ Reviews are food for the soul. Let me know what you think._**


	18. Chapter 18

It been about thirty minutes now. Don't you think it's about time the girls came out of the closet?" Seamus asked Harry. There was silence for about ten seconds before Harry, Ron, and Dean busted out laughing at Seamus's comment. They were currently sitting in Harry's living room cracking jokes and getting to know their host better. Ron was thoroughly enjoying the ice cold soda that Harry had given him. He damn near shot it out his nose at what was said.

"I so love the mental picture I'm getting right now," Dean said between laughing and trying to breath.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend and sister in there!" Ron bellowed at Dean.

"Yeah they're both smokin hot! Lav and Parvati are both damn good kissers too. What? Never underestimate an Irishman with mistletoe."

"That's cheating," Harry said.

"Don't care."

"Yeah he has to go with his strength,." Dean shot out, which brought another round of laughter. Once they regained some control over themselves, Ron looked over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed before asking Harry a question.

"There is one thing that I've been dying to know since last night Harry?"

"What's that Ron?"

"Just what things can a Succubus do with their tails?" Ron asked as he leaned forward to hear the answer. Seamus and Dean leaned forward as well.

"**Holy Shite! Is that even legal?"** Could be heard in the closet and all four of the girls recognized Seamus's strong Irish accent, even if it was muffled.

"What was that about?" Parvati asked. All of the girls were in different stages of undress, as they tried on different dresses. Lavender was the one least shy about her half naked body being seen by the boys. She marched over to the door leading to the living room.

"Lav what are you doing? You're only in your bra and knickers!" Hermione shrieked at her.

"Oh please, I've worn skimpier bathing suits," Lavender said over her shoulder as she swung the door open. "Honestly, can't we leave you alone for ten seconds before you start talking about sex?" She scolded them with one of her hands on her hip.

Everyone of them looked at her with shock at what she was, or not wearing. Each one of them reacted differently. Seamus quickly looked at his feet, but occasionally would sneak a quick peek at her. Ron knew better and kept his eyes anywhere but looking in her direction. Harry leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He seemed completely unfazed by her state of undress. Though he was looking at her, his eyes showed no change in how he viewed her. She had to admit she was a little insulted by it. Dean however was looking her top to bottom, as if she was the last meal he would ever eat. _Pig!_

"Well, it's been more like thirty minutes," Harry told her in an amused voice.

"There are a lot of cloths to choose from," Lavender said in their defense. "We've got it narrowed down to at least ten outfits each."

"Perhaps you need a male's point of view?" Harry suggested with a raised brow.

"You gits just want to perv on us," She said as she matched his hoisted brow with one of her own.

"Right and you're not out here flaunting your natural assets? I would say it's a win/win situation. We get to bask in you ladies' alluring beauty, and you get to know what looks best on you."

Lavender mulled it over for a few seconds before answering him. "Pretty words but your still perving, but I'll go ask the girls what they think. Do us a favor and keep Thomas in a leash. He's starting to drool." She then whipped around and left the room with a sway in her hips.

"That was just cruel," Dean said as he admired her walk and the thong leaving the room.

"Do us a favor and adjust mate. No one needs to see that." Seamus said as he pointed at Dean's lap. That brought another round of laughter.

For the next twenty minutes the girls put on a fashion show. Hermione was a little hesitant at first, but after seeing her boyfriend's reaction to some of her choices she got in to it. She was shaking her arse and giving Ron a wink every time she left the room. Harry leaned back and enjoyed watching everybody laughing and enjoying themselves. For the moment they were just normal teenagers without a care in the world. At that moment the War and everything else didn't exist.

"This should be norm not the exception," Harry told Ginny as she sat down on his lap.

"I know luv, I know. Let's make it so the next generation never knows it."

* * *

After depositing five bruised and thoroughly humiliated Slytherins in the hospital wing, Sirius found himself walking down an all too familiar hallway. Thoughts of Daphne's mum kept invading his mind. He stopped and leaned against a wall as he remembered the night she caught him.

_I was running down an empty hall as fast as I could, with Filch hot on my arse. We had just pulled off by far the best prank yet. James and I had been planning it all summer break. We were going to start our fifth year with a bang and boy did we._

_We had just successfully fooled the enchantments on the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. Hell, we snuck into the Huffelpuff Tower, and let me tell you there was a fine crop of lovely young witches in that house. Of course James was still drooling over Evans, and as usual she shot him down in flames. _

_Dumbledore thought that making Remus a Prefect would keep us in check. Old bird is off his rocker. Marauders stand together always. Well, not at the moment. Bloody Peeves! We just had to run into him. We were almost back to our common room. We were forced to split up to get back. _

_Now I got Filch half way up my arse and let me tell you the old codger is a lot faster than he looks. If I can just make it to the next hall, there's an old tapestry that hides a secret passage. In thirty seconds I'll be home free. That's when I turned a corner, and my life as I knew it changed. _

_CRASH!_

"_Ow! Look where you going!" Said a pretty blond witch, she was a Slytherin I think. We both ended on the floor. And let me tell you the view was heavenly. That was when I saw the Prefect Badge and knew my goose was cooked. She grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back_

"_Enjoying the view you prat?" She snarled at me._

"_Why yes I was." I answered her with a grin. I don't know how she did it, but in the blink of an eye she had me on my back, arms pinned, and her wand at my throat, and looking damn sexy in the process. Remus is right I need help._

"_What do you want your epitaph to read Black?" She warned me through clenched teeth. I smiled even bigger and said. "He went with a smile." She rolled her eyes at that, but I saw the corners of her full lips curve upwards for a second. We were having a moment and I was thoroughly enjoying it, even if she was a Slytherin. Of course that was when we heard Filch coming in our direction. Dammit! I'm nicked for sure now._

"_My my, someone's been a naughty boy hasn't he?" She asked with a predatorial smile, and why is it turning me on? Before I could answer she pulled me up off of the floor and shoved me into a broom closet. Talk about close, I heard Filch outside the closet._

"_Girl! You see one of those damn Marauders come this way?"_

"_My name happens to be Gabriella Drake and I'm a Slytherin Prefect. Not…girl."_

"_I don't have time for this. Those unruly brats just broke into the Hufflepuff Tower and had a knicker raid! They'll be expelled for sure this time. Now, have you seen any of them pass this way of not?"_

"_You need some instruction in proper conversation etiquette squib. However, I was taught properly, so to answer your ruefully asked question, no."_

"_Are you lying to me girl?"_

"_Why would I protect a bunch of rule breaking Gryffindors, and if you call me girl one more time, I'll hex you myself."_

"_Baaa!" Filch grumbled out as he took off in another direction. After a few moments the door opened and the cute blond was giving me one of those looks that Evans always gives James. That was usually followed by a hex being thrown at him. That was when I realized that I must have dropped my wand in the fall. I started to look around for my wand._

"_Searching for this," Gabriella asked as she twirled my wand on her free hand. "Or this?" She produced the pair of knickers I nicked earlier and spun it around the end of my wand._

"_Hey those are mine," I said as I reached for them. She stepped back out of my reach and put her wand to my throat. Why does she keep doing that to me?_

"_Well, you're only getting one for now. You will get the other when you properly apologize to that poor girl you stole these from." With a wave of her wand the knickers went from the tip of, my wand, to my head, like it had a life of its own. My wand she dropped down the front of her shirt. _

"_You take those off and I scream," Gabriella warned me when I went to take it off my head. I really didn't want Filch and any of the professors descending on us. I held up my hands in surrender. So she wanted to take the mickey out of me, can't begrudge her that. It's not like I can't take them off later. I never saw her cast the sticking charm. She's good._

"_That's a good boy," She teased in a voice like she was talking to a family pet. Oh, if you only knew. "Now, I'm gonna escort you back to your common room, just so you don't get into anymore trouble."_

"_Your letting me go?" I really need to learn to not look a gift horse in the mouth._

"_Sure, why not," She said with a shrug, as we started down the hall. I reveled in my good fortune, as we continued in silence. That was until my curiosity got the better of me, plus I like the sound of her voice. Don't ask me why, because it beats the hell out of me._

"_Why didn't you turn me over to Filch?"_

"_And let the first born of the House of Black, be caught by a squib. Oh, the indignity of it all." Sometimes it pays to be a Pureblood. _

"_Kind of cheeky for a Slytherin."_

"_How would you know? Your lot doesn't associate with us, we being evil and all."_

"_That goes both ways darlin. Your lot doesn't exactly bellow out welcome you know."_

"_Perhaps you just need to listen better." I stop and look at back at her. There was something in her voice that caught my attention._

"_Maybe I will."_

"_Well, that just makes my day sunshine and lollypops," She said trying to make light of the direction the conversation was going. I'm not exactly known for having deep thoughts, but my gut told me to not let this go. I take step towards her and into her personal space. She had a lot of defenses up and I needed to keep her of balance if I wanted an honest answer._

"_Why are you really helping me?" I ask her. She took a step towards me and closed the gap. There is intensity in her eyes. She's not backing down to my intrusion into her domain, letting me know she won't be unnerved by me. It would be really irritating if it wasn't for the fact that she smelled so damn good._

"_It's kind of hard to_ _be intimidated when you have a pair of knickers on your head," She said in an amused voice. I take a step closer and she holds her ground defiantly._

"_You think I'm not dangerous?"_

"_Oh, I know your dangerous Black. Only a fool would believe you weren't, with all the stunts that you and your friends pull off. Though most of them are childish and idiotic in nature, like tonight, it doesn't change the fact that you invaded another house and fooled an enchantment that was cast by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. If you put that creative mind of yours to something more productive there is nothing you could not accomplish." She took one last step into me and I could feel the warmth of her breath on my cheek as she leans in and whispered in my ear. "But if you ever try to nick my knickers. This will never function properly again." I felt the tip of her wand on my boys. She raised her eye brows as a warning and a challenge. She really shouldn't give me goals. I am a Marauder after all._

Sirius didn't even realize that he was sitting on the floor. He reluctantly was pulled back into the present by a bright light from the end of the hallway. Slowly it got bigger and brighter, until he had to squint to look at it.

The silvery Patronus of a big Grim stood next to him and licked his cheek. A soft voice he hadn't heard in over seventeen years spoke in a loving whisper. "I've missed you Siri."

"I've missed you too Luv," Sirius said as he reached out to touch it, but it dissolved into nothing before he could.

* * *

Malfoy and Greyback were dragged into Voldemort's Throne Room and dropped at his feet. He looked down on them with disgust. They were once very promising Death Eaters, but now they had proven to be just another disappointment. It seemed that most of his truly gifted Death Eaters had died in the previous war, or had rotted away for so long in Azkaban that they lost what they once were.

The exception to that was Bellatrix Lestrange. If anything she had blossomed in the vile place. She held a special place that none have ever been able to or would ever fill. True last year she let the Weasley girl be rescued, but she was one of the few to survive the Shadow Fiend's attack. So many Death Eaters were slaughtered by the beast. That in itself was extraordinary. Her knowledge of Dark Rituals was only surpassed by his own. That alone made her invaluable to him. The wild unconventional sex they had was just a bonus. What would break a common witch's body and mind was mere foreplay to her. His sweet Bella was far from common. She was exceptionally exquisite. He would have to make time to revisit that particular aspect of her servitude very soon.

"Ah Lucius, You survived the pit yet again. Perhaps next time it will be 24 hours instead of just a measly 12." Voldemort taunted. Malfoy showed no reaction to what he said. He knew better than to beg for forgiveness. The Dark Lord was incapable of such a thing. He had failed his master and had been punished for it. To accept the punishment without lowering himself further was something that Voldemort would respect.

"Thank you My Lord for the instruction. I will not fail you again."

"We shall see Lucius, we shall see. And what of you Fenrir, have you also learned the price of failure?"

"Yes My Lord."

"As a whole it wasn't a complete failure. We reclaimed sixty-two percent of our gold. However! The mindless Witches and Wizards that blindly follow that old fool Dumbledore and the idiots at the Ministry should be hiding under their wives skirts in fear of my might. Should they not Bellatrix?" Voldemort added the last part as he saw her enter the room.

"Yes my Lord, they should indeed. You summoned me my Lord?" Bellatrix asked as she bowed to her Master and lover. Her jaw was clinched tight to keep from crying out from the pain of the act of devotion. Voldemort took notice and sighed slightly. He did so love watching how people handled pain.

"Yes Bella we will talk of it later, but first we will hear Lucius explain why I should let him live. Now, weren't my instructions simple enough? Take back what was ours. Kill Ragnok and as many Goblins as possible, leave Gringotts in shambles, take some children to ransom and experiment on. What part seemed difficult to you? You were given a troop of tolls, orcs, and gargoyles to achieve that goal, were you not? Now Rookwood and his team are dead, Potter still has my property, and the Goblins have made an alliance with the Ministry. Crucio!" Malfoy withered under the unforgivable for a full minute, before his master lifted it.

"I-It w-was within my grasp my Lord, but-"

"But he wanted to gain your favor by capturing the Weasley bitch!" Greyback yelled. He wanted to make sure that Malfoy went down for this instead of him. Lucius shot him a venomous glare.

"She was there and you let a sixteen year old witch slip through your fingers." Voldemort snarled at him.

"It was the Shadow Fiend my Lord. It came to her rescue again. It slaughtered the orcs like they were fledglings. We barely escaped with our lives My Lord."

"I find it odd that the beast would come to her rescue a second time," Bellatrix said in an uneasy voice. She had almost lost her life to the beast. If it wasn't for Greyback she would have, a fact he brings to her attention every chance he gets. "And still the supposed greatest werewolf of them all ran with his tail between his legs."

"It was broad daylight woman! In the light of a full moon, I would destroy it."

"That beast has been a thorn in our sides for too long. It must be eliminated," Lucius said.

"There is more to it than that. That little blood traitor reeked of it," Fenrir added.

"I thought it was linked to Bella's half-blooded niece?" Voldemort asked. "Whenever it attacked she was always present. You now say it came to her rescue twice. That is very interesting. It seems that little Ginny Weasley has a protector. Have our spies at Hogwarts keep a keen eye on her. I want her in my possession by the end of the year and with her virtue intact. Also have the dark creatures in the Forbidden Forest to keep a lookout for the beast. If she is linked to it, then it would probably be close by. Perhaps she will be the key to controlling it. Congratulations Lucius, you live yet again. I want a detailed report on what happened today. Bella come and walk with me. We have much too discuss, and I have a present for you."

"Yes my Lord," She said as she followed her master out of the room. They continued down the hall in silence. She knew better than to initiate a conversation with Voldemort. He was the Dark Lord. If he wanted to talk to you, it was for him to decide. She had learned her place long ago. Down a long narrowed stair case they descended into the bowels of the old castle.

"What you did yesterday was foolish Bella." Voldemort voice was calm and void of any emotion. She evoked that to be good sign.

"I let my anger rule my mind and my actions brought shame to myself and your noble cause. I humbly request forgiveness and eagerly await you punishment my Lord."

"Now, now, Bella. We both know standard punishment would only arouse you. Besides I know that it must be very painful for you to even walk. The curse your cousin hit you with was meant to rot away your organs from within. Very old and dark magic, Egyptian I believe. You must have wronged him terribly for him to curse you so venomously."

"It wasn't my cousin that cursed me. It was Potter."

"Now isn't that intriguing? It takes an immense amount of hate directed at the victim for the curse to work properly. It is not a curse one uses in battle, especially when outnumbered. It is a heavy drain on one's magic and leaves you venerable for a short while."

"Had I not recognized the curse, it would most surely had killed me. A few more minutes and I would have been beyond saving."

"He wanted you to die a slow and painful death to be sure. Plus the knowing that you were helpless against your fate, such cruelty suggests it was exceedingly personal. I must confess that I'm curious. Have you ever captured and tortured his mother?"

"No, for a Mudblood, Lily Potter was an exceptional duelist. Back then we were too evenly matched. We clashed a few times; regrettably I could never get the upper hand. Plus Potter was always close by. They were a very lethal duo."

"So where does this need for vengeance come from I wonder?"

"He most defiantly doesn't follow Dumbledore's code of conduct in battle that much is for sure."

"Ha, ha, ha, he is far more deadly than Longbottom could ever hope to be. Ah, old man I do believe that you bet on the wrong boy," Voldemort said more to himself, but Bellatrix heard every word. She was sure this had to do with the Prophecy. "I believe I've finally found a worthy adversary. He has positioned his players very well. We have lost our hold over the Mystery, our funds have been constricted and the public has found their backbone, and all in the span of a single day. The first battle unfortunately has gone to him, but we shall learn from what transpired today. When next our sides clash the outcome will be very differently my young opponent. For what you have taken, I shall reclaim, and what you cherish will be mine to destroy." He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten that his most loyal servant was beside him. His mind was a hundred places at once. He need time to rebuild his fallen troops, and this time he would be properly training them. Intel on Potter and Black would be the highest priority. He stopped at Lab 5 and released the wards that he had personally placed on the room. Bellatrix knew that whatever laid on the other side of the door was of the highest security. She took much pride in the fact that her master trusted her with such a thing. With a wave of his hand the door open on its own accord. What awaited her was not what she expected.

"Ah Wormtail, for a mediocre wizard at best, you have succeeded where my most promising followers have failed. You may choose from Rookwood's stock of cultivated harlots. Consider it a gift for faithful and competent service. Your Lord always rewards those that have not failed him. Also bring another for Bella, she shall need an assistant for the task I have for her."

"Yes my Lord, I live to serve your greatness," Peter said as he put down the book he was reading. He bowed his head to him, never daring to meet his gaze. Bellatrix looked at the pudgy man with disgust. His cloths were covered in dirt and mud. He was sporting some very nasty looking cuts and several bruises. He belonged in a sewer for he truly was a rat. Pettigrew smiled at her in a mocking tone and it took all of her self-control not to curse him. Voldemort paid no attention to them as he circled the table that housed a dead body under a ratty old sheet. Bellatrix noticed the gleam in his eyes as he did so. It was like a child on Christmas morning.

"Why would I need the services of a wanton whore if you wish me to make another Inferius My Lord?" Bellatrix asked him, but the man just shook his head.

"No, no, no, Bella, I have an army of those. What I have planned for him is much more creative than that, and her field of expertise will soon become very apparent. Let me introduce you to…well what we are about to embark on has yet to be given a name. If you are successful, I'll let you name it. For now, let me reintroduce you to Lord James Potter." Voldemort announced with a flair for the dramatic that would have made Gilderoy Lockhart proud. He pulled the sheet off the table to reveal the corpse of the said man.

A preserving charm must have been placed on him, for he was in good shape for a man that had been dead for sixteen years. If she would have to hazard a guess, she would put her gold on Remus Lupin. Werewolf he may be, it made him no less a gifted Wizard.

"What am I suppose to do with this dead Blood Traitor my Lord?" Lestrange asked as if she had the taste of something foul in her mouth.

"All in good time sweet Bella, all in good time. For now concentrate on regenerating his body. It is imperative that all his organs work properly. If nothing else that must come to pass." The tone of his voice made it clear that failure would not be tolerated. She noticed that he was twirling the ring they used to bring him back on his finger. With that he left Lestrange and Pettigrew with the dead Lord Potter. Bellatrix took a long breath to center herself. She had a feeling it would be a long time before she would see the light of day. She snapped her head at Pettigrew and snarled.

"Before you go off to soil that unfortunate strumpet, I have work for you to do. Fetch me some parchment and a quill you imbecile. You're going to get me everything on this list or I will make you little broom rot off." Bellatrix scorned Peter. He quickly returned with what she ordered. She quickly wrote down what she would need to start off with.

"Be gone worm!" She yelled at him, as she shoved the parchment into Peter's hands and the little vermin scurried from the room. Glad to be rid of him, the evil Witch started to circle around her new pet project.

"Well Jimmy, may I call you Jimmy? I guess it doesn't really matter now does it? Even rotting as you is, you're a sight better company that that traitorous little rat, wouldn't you say?" Bellatrix paused for a moment as if she had expected him to answer. She was met with deafening silence.

"Right you are Jimmy, right you are. We are going to get along famously. Just as long as you remember who the head-bitch-in-charge is. Now I know that you Potters like that exotic redhead type, but some traditions were made to be broken. I understand young men like to sow their oats, but to actually marry some low class Mudblood skank? I am somewhat disappointed in you." Again she was met with silence.

"Yes I'm sure she let you do many scandalous things to her. But a Mudblood will always pale in comparison to a Pureblood in the bedroom." *******

"Of course I forgive you. I am a very compassionate woman…" And so Bellatrix continued her one-sided conversation with a dead man deep into the night.

* * *

They all followed Harry into a large empty room. On the far side of the room was a large seven foot cabinet with about a hundred runes protruding from the doors. Around it was a white circle. A boundary of some sort Hermione theorized. Not too far off was a large pensieve.

"Don't cross the white line, it's warded," Harry warned as he walked up to the cabinet. He cut his thumb and started to rapidly touch some of the runes with it. Once his blood touched it the runes glowed and sunk into the door. A loud click sounded and acknowledged that the lock was disengaged. The huge doors opened up to revile hundreds of small vials. Harry pulled out of his pocket the elegant looking vial and put it with a large number of similar looking vials.

Ginny recognized it immediately as the one Sahsa had given to him earlier that day. She felt a twinge of annoyance but pushed it away. Like Lily had told her, everyone has a past. Passion and desire they had in abundance. Even after what he had said and done today, she knew that trust had to be cultivated slowly if it was to stand the test of time. It was a fragile thing, and could easily be shattered. Once gone, it a rarity to truly be reclaimed. He had never done anything for her to doubt his intentions. She may not have understood their relationship, but she had to respect it if they were going to make a go of this. Trust was a two-way street after all, and this was the first step in earning his as well. So for now she would let it go.

"Okay, I suppose we could tell you, but I think your own eyes should do that for us. This is a pensieve. Does anyone know what it does?" Harry asked them. Hermione's hand shot up in an instant. Harry fought back a hardy laugh. "We're not in class Hermione. Just shout them out if you know the answer."

"Trust me mate you don't want her shouting," Ron warned him. Hermione face turned red with embarrassment. Parvati came to her rescue and hit Ron in the back of his head.

"Ow! I didn't mean it like that."

"It was still bloody funny." Dean laughed out, with Seamus nodding his head in agreement. The girls were glaring at them. Harry guessed that she was the one they were talking about last night.

"Hermione, it's one of those stories that people tend to remember. You have to learn to laugh at yourself; or you'll end up in a straight-jacket. So let me be the first to say you have the nicest set of lungs in the school." There was total silence for ten very long seconds as they waited to see what Hermione would do. She narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"How do you get your hair to stand up like that, pee into a light socket?" Hermione asked in a fake sweet voice. Harry was the first to laugh.

"Good one. You rock girl." Harry beamed at her. She gave him a little curtsy, as the rest of them laughed.

"To answer your question, you put memories in it and can view it in a third person perspective." Ginny said. She wanted to get this over with.

"This one's slightly different. The runes that are carved into it are not human in origin. Let's just say it was a gift." Harry paused and looked back at the vial he had just placed in the cabinet. "From a very special and misunderstood species. This one projects it into this room so more than one person can view it, very useful in training."

"That would explain the runes on the walls," Lavender assessed.

"It also lets you see what was out of the person's line of sight. Don't ask me how. I was told not to, but just accept what is, as what is."

"So in theory, you could view the time we were trying on cloths to your heart's content you perv?" Ginny asked.

"In theory yes, in reality I was raised better than that," Harry said indignantly.

"Oh Harry, I was just kidding. I know you would never…YOU GIT!" Ginny saw the grin on his face and knew she had just been played.

"You're so cute when you're eating your new pumps." Harry laughed out then had to dodge a hex.

"Looks like the Tease can dish it out but can't take it," He taunted on the move narrowing avoiding another hex.

"Stand still and take your medicine Potter!" Ginny yelled as she shot three more at him. All of which never found their target.

"How did you learn to dodge like that mate?" Dean asked Harry.

"The hard way," Harry answered still on the move. Hermione went into full Head Girl mode and stepped between them.

"STOP! Honestly, it's like foreplay with you two! We're here for a reason if I recall." She scolded them.

"Sorry, your right. Okay, I think you should know the reason you risked your lives at the Ministry." Harry told them.

"You're talking about that prophecy?" Parvati asked. "We were never told what it said."

"Figures…These memories should tell you everything you need to know about me and why I hate that old man." Harry dropped the contents of one of the vials into the pensieve. They were instantly transported to what looked to be someone's living room. The front door busted open and a small boy dressed like Peter Pan ran into the room, followed closely by Professor Black dressed like Captain Hook.

"MOM! LOOK AT THE HAUL WE GOT THIS YEAR! MOM! MOM!" Harry yelled at a closed door. He looked to be six or seven. His smiling face quickly turned grim. He put his ear to the door. He could hear crying coming from the other side. He turned around and slid his back down the door until he was sitting. The tears that were running down his cheek and the anguish written across his face cut through all the girls' hearts. On the floor leaning against the door on the other side was a young Lily Potter. Photos were scattered around her and she was clinging to an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey like her life depended on it. It had a Captains patch on it, and the name POTTER could be seen on the exposed back of the jersey.

"Why Padfoot? Why does she cry every Halloween?" Harry sobbed out. Sirius looked sadly at his Godson. He was hoping that she would have been done by the time they had gotten home. This day always hit her hard and he wanted to keep it from Harry as long as possible. By the look of it, that plan was just shot to hell. He slid down the door next to Harry.

"She's just missing your dad Pup. Just you watch she'll be right as rain by morning."

"I'm not stupid you know. Just tell me." Harry puffed out irritably. Sirius signed heavily. He knew this day would come sooner or later. He and Lily spent many long nights discussing this. They both agreed that when he asked they would tell him everything. They wouldn't do to him what Dumbledore did to them. Now the moment has arrived and all he wanted was for him to hold on to his childhood for a little bit longer. "This is about that bad man Voldy something, isn't it?"

On the other side of the door Lily stopped crying and looked over her shoulder. She quickly wiped the tears from her face that was sporting a determined look about it. She got on her knees and opened the door. Harry and Sirius fell through the door into their backs. Lily let out a small laugh before she snatched her son up and gave him a fierce hug. A lone tear traveled down her cheek. It was Sirius that wiped it away this time. She looked up at him and had a silent conversation with Sirius. After a long moment she gave a hesitant nod.

"Luv, I want you to listen very carefully to everything we say, and wait until were finished to ask any questions. Can you promise me that sweetheart?" Lily asked and Harry shook his head that he would. "That's my good little boy. First I want you to know that Padfoot and I love you very much and that none of this is your fault. The blame lies with two powerful old Wizards that think they're gods." Lily told him with a fire in her that Sirius hadn't seen in years. So they told him the sad tale of how his father saved their lives on this very night. They explained about the war and the prophecy, and how it pertained to him. All the while Lily held Harry tightly afraid to let him go. They talked about them going into hiding and lastly their betrayal by a friend.

Ginny wrapped her arms around the present Harry, as she watched his younger self's childhood evaporated. She tightened her grip on him until her's rivaled Lily's on the younger Harry.

"I'm so sorry Luv," She whispered into his neck. Harry held onto to her to show his appreciation, because he didn't trust his voice at the moment. They stayed that way until the memory played out and they were once again in an open room. Harry broke from her and quickly retrieved the memory and locked it in the cabinet.

Hermione went to say something, but Harry cut her off before the words left her mouth. He motioned for Ginny to come over to the pensieve. She took a heavy breath and then did so.

"I'm not sure I can do this Luv?"

"They need to know what the so called righteous have done and how far our enemy will go."

"I don't want you to see that. I wasn't as brave as you think I am. I…I begged her to kill me."

"It changes nothing, but my desire to gut that bitch for ever touching you," Harry told her with complete honesty. She latched on to him and found the strength she needed.

"All right, but I won't stay in here and relive it. I don't want you to either. You already know most of it anyway. I need you to stay close…please?"

"All right, but Ron needs to see what Lestrange did to you." She shook her head violently at what he just asked her. "You need to put your morality aside for a second and think about it. He needs to understand how bad it can get. That memory is the best example of that. I wish it wasn't, but we both know it is." Ginny buried her head into his chest and steadied herself. She didn't like it, but Ginny understood the logic in what he said.

"Okay, but just so you know he won't handle this well," Ginny warned him. She walked over to the pensieve and took a deep breath. Ginny focused on the memories that she wanted them to see and drew them out with her wand. She dropped the memories into the pensieve and bolted for the door, grabbing Harry's hand and taking him with her. Once the door shut behind them the room changed as her first memory started to play out. For the next forty minutes her friends and brother saw what she had to endure for the last couple of years. Her being controlled by the diary and her forced servitude based on a lie. All the times she had been given an attitude adjustment by the man they thought was a true pillar of light, her capture and Neville's cowardice. Then came the worst memory of them all.

Lestrange revealed why the leaders of both side wanted her. Ron attacked the image of his sister's torturer. He passed through her and was forced to accept he couldn't protect his little sister. They saw her rescue and then her recovery. They saw the panther protector that watched over her through it all.

Then the event of today played out. Dumbledore trying to control her, and her fighting back. Her meeting with Dilys, and what happened at Gringotts.

When they emerged from the room, their somber faces looked upon something they never expected to see. Ginny was sitting on the couch, with a panther partially across her. The steady purr of the beast was soothing her nerves as she ran her fingers through its black fur. The last piece of the puzzle was finally in place.

Upon seeing Ginny, Ron collapsed on the floor and screamed out in rage for what his sister had suffered, as an overpowering guilt consumed him. She was his responsibility, he was the older brother, and he failed her terribly. In an instant Harry changed back. Ginny was a blur of red as she flew across the room. Harry stepped between Ron and Hermione. He motioned for everyone to go into the kitchen. Hermione reluctantly complied. She knew that only Ginny could help him through this.

"M-my…fault…job…b-brother." Were the only words that Ginny could make out in between sobs. It broke her heart that he felt responsible for what had happened to her, and at the same time made her love him all the more.

"No Ron! Don't you dare put this on you. You were just a twelve year old boy when it happened. You had three older brothers that didn't see it happening either. It was beyond your control."

"I-I…should have…stayed with you…at the Ministry."

"Then he would have surrendered Hermione to save his worthless arse. They would have killed her, but not before they violated her in every way imaginable. You would never be able to live with yourself if that happened."

"Y-you're my…sister…my job…"

"Remember what Bill always says. What we endure makes us stronger. Learn from the bad and make it a good. I'm the person I am because of what has happened. I like who I am. Yeah it sucked getting here, but I'm here. You're not responsible for what happened. If you need to atone for something, then you stand with me…you fight with me." Ginny told him ferociously.

In the other room they sat in silence. They all felt about twenty years older. It was Hermione that broke the silence.

"You stayed with her through it all. And you saved her life. I can never thank you enough for that. She's like a sister to me." Hermione croaked out. She was barely keeping her emotions in check. Harry gave her a weak smile. The door quietly opened and Ginny helped her brother into the nearest chair. He held onto her hand like it was a lifeline. Ginny pulled a chair so she could sit with him. Ron looked up with a cold rage burning in his eyes. His eyes met Harry's and he understood immediately. It said only one thing_. They're all going to die. _Harry sent a silent _that's a given_ back to him. An unspoken pack was made between them.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Seamus asked. Then all eyes looked to Harry.

"The time of the DA is over. It is time for the Marauders to return to Hogwarts. Were not just going to seek justice and win this war. No, were going to change the Wizarding World so this shit never happens again. Now can I get a hell yeah?"

"_**HELL YEAH!"**_

_****__A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've had a few issues the last two weeks. Long story short, never, never, never ever write when your sleep deprived and over caffeinated. Thank god I gave it a once over before i sent it to my Beta Reader. I had to do a major rewrite yesterday. Also, thanks for all the love in the reviews. It means a lot. Enjoy!_  



	19. Chapter 19

Harry had gotten up before sunrise to go for his morning run. This was surprising considering how late he was up last night. Showing an immense amount of trust, his new Marauders all agreed to let him put a Guardian in their heads, at least until they had mastered Occlumency. The task was very draining on his magic, so he opted for meditation instead of actually sleeping. He was able to recharge his magic better that way and it worked superior to sleep on his mind and body. This practice was what coincidentally had led him to achieving his hybrid form. He had a strong feeling he would need every edge for the coming days ahead.

It had been a long time since he had given Shadow a good run and running always helped him think. Plus, he wanted to familiarize himself with the Forbidden Forest. It was an obvious place for Tommyboy to house and hide his dark creatures. They needed to know what they would be up against in future battles. Plus there was nothing wrong with thinning the herd a little bit. He doubted that Butthead would send any of his boot lickers to aid them. At the very best they just might reevaluate their loyalties. He also needed to find if there were any possible friendlies in there as well.

He was thoroughly enjoying his run. The forest was full of shadows and would make the perfect place to train in his hybrid form, especially away from the watchful eye of the old man. Though they would train to some agree by the lake every morning. It was nothing compared to what would be taught in a more secure location. Hermione had suggested the Room of Requirement. Lavender was quick to point out that it was too well known by Neville and Dumbledore, so it would be the first thing they'd expect.

She was a lot cleverer than her friends gave her credit for. If Dean would pull his head out of his arse for five seconds, he might see that she was so much more that a nice pair of tits. She just needed to be more assertive in other aspects of her life and Hermione a little less all knowing. Both girls had self-esteem issues they needed to work on. They were both so much more than they saw themselves as, and the training would help them with their confidence and how they saw themselves.

Parvati on the other hand knew who she was. She was the Gryffindor resident gossip girl and damn good at it. She had that eternal filter that let her cipher through all the dung that was thrown out there and find the sliver of truth in every rumor. His mum once told him that intelligence was believing only half of what you hear, read, or see. Brilliance was knowing which half to believe. In that aspect, Parvati illuminated her brilliancy like the dawning of a new day.

She had told him that a lot of loose information was thrown around in the girl's bathrooms. After what he conveniently had thrown out there in the Great Hall last night, it would be an endless fountain of Intel. He encouraged her to get people talking. Tonks could talk to them in private later and collect all the memories she needed. The more people that come forward the better chance they had to expose Old Man and Chosen Git for what they were.

Ron, Dean, and Seamus would work on recruiting the members of the DA that were not loyal to Longbottom. Apparently the list was very long; it was just another example of why they had to be brought down. Ron was a good strategist, but seemed to have a hard time keeping his head under pressure. That would explain why he usually followed Hermione's lead. He would work on that with him.

Dean was, in short, a horndog. He was tall, good looking, and had let it go to his head. Whenever he encountered difficulties in his relationships, he would just ditch the girl and move on to another. It was a practice that flowed over into other aspects of his life. If Dean thought Harry didn't know he was lusting after his mum, he was about to be in for a rude awakening. He did have an idea on how to work that to his advantage, and possible straighten the boy out.

Seamus just had a confidence problem because of his height and strong accent. Harry already knew how to help Seamus to make them both an advantage. He had an aptitude for blowing things up. It just needed focus. Once he got control of that, he suspected that things were going to get very exciting.

As he broke free of the forest, he saw a lone figure down by the Black Lake meditating. His first thought was that it was his mum, but he realized his mistake when the morning sun illuminated blond hair that was tied in a lose ponytail. Then her body shrunk in size and shape until it took on the form of a golden lynx. Almost immediately she sensed Harry's presence. Her ears pointed up and she looked in his direction. A second later she crouched down and disappeared into the grass.

When he made it to the blanket she was meditating on, she was nowhere to be seen. He slowly scanned the area with all his senses. He remembered that Ginny had shut off his panther sense of smell and he had forgotten to reactivate it. Before he could dwell on it, his body reverted back to his human form, and not by his doing.

All the training that Harry had received kicked into gear and he spun around with his wand drawn. Only he found nothing but open grass. Which meant that she must have transformed, casted the spell to revert him silently and transformed back, and all out of his line of sight. _Damn she's good._

He heard grass rustling to his left and quickly pointed his wand in that direction. In mid arc a yellow flash shot out of the grass. The lynx slashed the back of his hand across the unprotected tendons, and she bit down on his wand. She used her momentum to relieve him of his wand. Harry repressed the urge to yell out. She disappeared into the grass with her prize before the blood leaked out of his hand. His fingers now dangled lifelessly due to his severed tendons. He cursed himself for falling into her trap so easily Again he heard rustling noise coming from several different directions at the same time in the grass around him. As hard as he could, he couldn't seem to get a beam on her location.

Again a yellow flash launched into the air, and for a very long second he saw a feral lynx in mid pounce. She crashed down on his chest and forced him on his back. She transformed back and pinned his arms with her knees. Harry grimly felt the tip of his own wand under his chin.

"Gotcha!" A very pleased Daphne Greengrass taunted. Harry just smiled back at her. She leaned back with a confused look. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. That was until Harry bucked up and wrapped a leg around her head and pulled her down hard. She saw stars the moment her head slammed on the hard ground. When her eyes were able to focus again, she saw Harry's grinning face. He had used his momentum and weight, and had pinned in a very compromising position. He also had regained control of his wand which was ironically now under her chin.

"And gloating gets you raped and killed…and not always in that order."

"Touché," Daphne agreed with an abrasive glare. Harry got off of her and helped her to her feet. Daphne pulled her wand out and healed Harry's hand. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I should have known better," Harry said as he worked his digits. She did good work.

"You got cocky."

"And got spanked for it so thank you."

"Well a woman's work is never truly done."

"I'm not at all surprised that your Animagus form is a Lynx."

"Why?"

"They're known as the Keeper of Secrets, as well as a guardian and guide."

"I'll have to thank Emma for the high praise. Strength, self empowerment, to move in darkness without fear, death and lastly rebirth, your Animagus suits you as well."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Strength, because you are strong in both mind and body Harry. I do have eyes you know. Self empowerment, I'm assuming you didn't get that way from taking a potion…you're driven. Fearless in the dark, well let's see, you just came out of the Forbidden Forest, and the sun just has risen. As for death and rebirth," Daphne stopped to take a long breath. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"More need than want."

"I understand. Harry when your father died, so did you, your mum, and Lord Black. What has risen from that tragedy, has given this Slytherin Ice Queen hope. That is something that I thought I would never have."

For the first time, in a very long time Harry was utterly speechless. He just looked at Daphne in awe. He barely knew her and she saw past his cocky smartass persona and into his very soul. It was very unnerving and on another level very liberating. He loved the way this girl's mind worked. If he wasn't sure before, he was positive now. He just found his next Marauder.

"Soo…how long have you been an Animagus?" Harry couldn't believe how awkward his voice sounded.

"Hello subject change, it's lovely to meet you." Harry laughed at that, to which Daphne just shrugged. "My mum brewed me the potion after my first year. She said it could be the difference between life and death. She was more right than I ever want her to know. It took me another two years to master it."

"You must come out here every morning to hunt, because you really good at it."

"Yeah, today was the first time I bagged a panther." Daphne teased.

"Actually, you got me, not my panther." Harry shot back with fake indignity.

"Yet…anyway, it keeps my mind sharp, which is key to survival at Hogwarts."

"Funny you should mention that. I want to thank you for what you did for Emma. I know you put yourself at risk doing so."

"I'm still not sure why I did that."

"Regardless, I owe you a debt and I wanted to make you an offer."

* * *

Ginny was the last to get down to the lake. Thanks to Lily's potion and other suggested coping techniques, she found she was more centered and in control of herself. This was a relief, because it took all her self control not to sneak back into Harry's trunk last night.

Lily, Sirius, and Harry were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of a larger group of students than she thought would be there. A few first years from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, as well as the new Marauders, but what surprised her was the two Slytherins. Tracy something and the Ice Queen herself, who was surprisingly talking to Emma. A Slytherin pureblood being friendly to a Gryffindor muggle-born...who knew?

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's quite alright dear. Join the others and then we can begin. Alright, let me be the first to thank you for getting up so early. Now what we do down here every morning, will help you focus your mind, body, and magic." Lily started.

"We are in a war and you need every advantage you can get. Now some of what we will ask of you may seem strange, but trust me when I say it will make sense in the end. Lily will be teaching you the muggle martial art form known as Tai Chi. Try to think of it as moving meditation. She will get into more detail on the benefits of that later. Harry will cover Combat Magic, and I'll focus on sword play." Sirius told them.

"Mostly, because mum doesn't believe in cutting anyone's head off," Harry added.

"Sirius," Lily mumbled. Professor Black without blinking an eye, or showing any reaction at all, smacked Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"They're so cute when they think you can't get them," Lily added, which made everyone laugh. "Now we're going to do some exercises to see where you are physically, and where you need improvement. Afterwards Sirius and my cheeky son will give you a little demonstration."

It was during one of the stretching exercises that Daphne noticed a distorted rune on the back of Emma's neck. The day before when they had her hanging upside-down it looked differently. She had just thought it was an odd looking birthmark. Now Daphne knew better, and she was sure she had seen that mark somewhere before.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast when she saw a fox in the hall. As soon as she stepped towards the little creature, it ran into an open classroom.

"Don't worry Ginny. You go ahead, I'll get it." Harry told her. She was about to tell him that she knew it was Tonks, when she saw him point to a portrait on the wall. It acted like it wasn't paying attention, even though it was obvious that it was.

"Sure thing Luv, I'll save you a seat." Ginny said as she continued on to the Great Hall.

"By the way, why were you late this morning?" Harry asked as he grabbed the door knob. Ginny stopped cold in her tracks. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of something to tell him.

"You should know better than to question a witch's morning beauty regiment Git," Ginny answered off handedly, as if it was nothing. She started back down the hall.

"Now that you mention it Tease, you did have a certain glow about you when you came down. Hermione said you told her you had to scratch an itch or something." Thankfully Ginny didn't turn around to answer him, for if she had Harry would have seen her face do it's impression of a tomato.

"Well it was in a hard to reach spot," Ginny said in an attempt to make it seem like nothing at all, and praying that Harry would just drop it. No such luck.

"Next time just come get me, I'll scratch it for you. It's just one of those free services I provide," Harry joked.

"That's sweet Harry, but I really have to go," She told him bugged eyed as she picked up her pace. He just shrugged off her odd behavior as he continued on with the task at hand.

Harry closed the door to the classroom and cast the charms to insure their conversation would be private. When he turned around to talk to Tonks he got the shock of his life. She had taken the form of Professor McGonagall laying seductively across the teacher's desk in lingerie no less and curling her finger in a come-hither fashion.

"Get over here big boy and make an old witch smile," Tonks taunted him. Just how she was able to keep a straight face she would never know.

"Okay that is wrong on so many levels."

"Your face was totally worth it." Tonks laughed at him as she changed back to her normal self, and jumped back into her cloths.

"You know the next time I see her that image in going to pop into my head."

"Good, that was for getting me pulled of field duty you prat." Tonks snarled as she marched up to him. He was going to deny it, but didn't think he could pull it off. Tonks cupped Harry's face in her hands and gave him a soft placid kiss.

"That was for the relief on my husband's face when I told him my new assignment." Tonks then took his hand and put it on her tummy. "I have to remember it's not just about me and my ego anymore. You would make a really good Godfather."

"You going soft on me Nympy?" Harry asked as he wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. She slapped him in the arm for his cheek. _It's kisses or claws with her today._ Harry guessed it was the whole pregnancy hormone thing, but knew better than to voice that opinion with his current company. He liked his bits the way they were.

"Prat! So besides the whole bringing Dumbledore and Longbotton down, is there anything else you need me to do? If you want me to part the Red Sea too, all you have to do is ask."

"Ha…ha," Harry laughed sarcastically at her.

"Your letter said something about a girl named Emma."

"Let me ask you something. Like you did with McGonagall just now, is it possible for you to mimic someone's blood?" Tonks was taken aback by his question. She never once even thought to try it.

"In theory, I suppose so. I don't have that kind of control and quite frankly I've never heard of anyone ever doing it before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Emma got attacked yesterday. Don't worry, I'll be dealing the Twisted Trio very shortly. During the course of the attack, her wand was broken. Another student fixed it, but it barely works. From what Emma told me, it didn't work all that well before."

"Yeah, ever since Ollivander disappeared last year, most people are working with hand-me-down-wands."

"You know, it's a rite of passage in America for Wizards to make their own wands. You find all the items needed and customize it to your own needs. You baptize the Magical core with your own blood and magic so that it only works for you or a blood relative. Why in the hell did they stop that practice here?"

"Bureaucrats in the Ministry trying to control everything we do."

"Damn this country needs a Revolution!"

"Preferably one without a lot of bloodshed if you don't mind. That's the kind of legacy I wish to leave to my child."

"Got it," Harry agreed. "Getting back to Emma, I asked her to pull a wand out of my Trench Coat. I told her to ask in her mind for the wand that would best work for her."

"And?"

"From this point on, my mum is out of the loop." If he was wrong, he wasn't going to put his mum through that. They had put that part of their lives behind them and he saw no need for her to revisit it. If those people needed to be dealt with, he was the one to do it. His mum had enough heartache in her lifetime. He wasn't about to add some more to it.

"She didn't?" Tonks knew there was only one wand that would make him act this way. She also knew he blamed himself for his mum's falling out with those muggles.

"Just before she pulled it out, she was mimicking me. She even had my hair texture."

"After, her eyes stayed green and her hair went dark red." Tonks finished for him.

"Not just that, when she gave the wand a wave she broke a bind on her magic. Rough estimate, I'd say she doubled her magic."

"Now I know the ministry has been known to put low level binds on children's magic if their muggle-born to prevent accidental magic in public. They were designed to break the first time they use their wands. What the hell was her parents thinking?"

"They ditched her at an orphanage once her hair started to change colors."

"**WHAT! Metamorphmagi are never left with muggles!** It's a bloody Law. They're too much of a danger to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. The parents are Obliviated and the children are put in a home of a witch or wizard that is in the Metamorphmagus Sanctuary Registry. My mum's in the registry herself. There is no way in hell this was an accident. Someone was hiding her." Tonks was pacing back and forth as she went on her rant. She had to practice what Lily taught her to calm herself. The Law was on old one. At the time it was believed that no muggle could have given birth to a Metamorphmagus. The child had to have been stolen from some heartbroken Wizarding family. The views of the Ministry hadn't changed much since then. The child would be put with a family that could teach the child to harness their gift.

"I need you to evaluate her and see where her control level is at. I need to know if she can mimic my blood. I'll get someone less personally offended to investigate how and why she ended up in that orphanage." Though, Harry would like nothing better than investigate this himself. He knew himself well enough to know he would go about it like a rampaging bull in a china shop. He couldn't handle this the way he handled the Malcolm Douglas thing. Whoever was behind this, knew how to hide their tracks. They would know he was on to them long before he ever got close to figuring out who the guilty parties were. It was too personal for him to be objective.

There was a third scenario running through Tonks' head, but she needed to get a feel for the girl first. It wasn't uncommon for a Metamorphmagus child to bond with a host family that they were placed with, and take on the host family's physical characteristics. Emma was untrained and had a bind put on her. That she was able to still use her ability despite the bind on her magic was amazing. She shouldn't have been able to do that, then again no one was around to tell her she couldn't. Just like no one told Harry he couldn't have a hybrid form. One thing was for sure. This was going to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts.

"I would say my mum, but I'm sure she wouldn't keep a level head about it."

"Plus, I need someone that will bend the rules or flat out crush them under her heels."

"That only leaves Aunt Cissy."

"I forgot to ask how the Order Meeting went last night."

"Well your name came up a few times. You must have pissed Dumbledore off something fierce. I heard that you let a few secrets slip in the Great Hall."

"Just enough to get people thinking. Of course making Longbottom piss his pants was definitely the icing on the cake."

"Well, he played the victim to Molly. I swear you could see the steam coming off her head. He told her that he couldn't guarantee she would be more than a concubine. Molly has it in her mind that Ginny will be the next Lady Longbottom. That however wasn't the only reason she was on the verge of a fit. It would appear the twins have come into some gold recently and moved out. Molly was not happy and when she stopped by their new flat…let's just say they were breaking it in proper. I don't think she approved of Fred's guest. They were also late to the meeting and he was sporting a few wicked looking love bites. They only stayed long enough to tell Dumbledore to bugger off and payoff both of theirs, as well as Ron, and Ginny's scholarships. I'm guessing that she thinks they're mixed up in something illegal.

Dumbledore was desperate for any Intel on what happened at Diagon Alley. As far as he knows the Minister is black balling him. The man has some serious control issues. He doesn't know about the Marauders yet, but that will change when the Daily Prophet comes out today. Thanks to a couple of house elves, Lily and Sirius have deniability, but it's only a matter of time before he figures it out. The Marauder Mark kind of gives it away. Someone from the Daily Prophet managed to get a picture of it."

"Is that what their calling it. Dad would be proud. Any new Intel on the Tommyboy front?"

"Oh, I like that one. Snape made a late appearance. He didn't tell us anything we wouldn't have figured out for ourselves. The Git had one hell of a fit. Malfoy and Greyback were tortured for the failure at Diagon Alley. They did manage to get back a good portion of their gold, other than that nothing concrete."

* * *

When Harry entered the Great Hall he noticed that Neville had managed to gain a new fan girl by the name of Romilda Vane. The little social climber was attached to his arm, and by the look of it she wasn't letting go anytime soon. They were sitting close to the Marauders, but as of yet none of them acted like they noticed them. He was impressed by Ron's self control. He presumed that Hermione must have slipped him a calming draught.

It was an obvious play to make Ginny jealous. _Pathetic Nevy, very pathetic, that poor misguided girl is going to snap her neck if she laughs at another one of your lame ass jokes. _When she saw him, Ginny gave him a wink and slid over to make room for him. Harry couldn't help but smile like an idiot at her. When he sat down he leaned in to whisper something to her and noticed that she smelled slightly different. He chalked it up to a new perfume she was probably trying.

"I don't suppose you're on the menu Tease?" He purred in her ear. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She repressed the urge to shiver. She wasn't about to let him know the affect he had on her. Besides, two could play that game. She let her warm breath cascade across his neck just before she whispered back.

"Maybe…maybe not Git." Now it was Harry's turn to stifle a shudder. In the back of her mind a little insecure voice had told her that he wouldn't be attracted to her now that she was on the potion. She now silenced the last part of her old self. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anything or one tell her differently.

"I wish he would take the hint and bugger off already." Parvati said loud enough for Neville and Romilda to hear. Neville curled his lips up as his new girlfriend let out a disgruntled humph. Harry guessed that he was waiting for something to happen. Right on cue the morning post arrived.

Hermione was curious to read about the attack on Diagon Alley, but froze when she saw an all too familiar red post heading their way. Ron tensed as he wondered if his activities on the train had gotten back to his mother. Ginny saw Neville's broad smirk and knew instantly who was getting an infamous Molly Weasley public tongue-lashing. She was shocked beyond all reason when it landed in front of Harry.

"Oh look, it seems I've been naughty." Harry chuckled out as he reached for it.

"No! I'll just get rid of it," Ginny said as she snatched it up just before Harry could reach it. It was one thing to humiliate her in public, but to have a go at Harry. That was something she would not allow.

"Hand it over Ginny. I've been chewed out before. I for one would like to hear the propaganda that Nevy been spewing in her ear," Harry said in a casual manner as he held out his hand. Reluctantly Ginny handed it over to him. She couldn't believe that her mum would do this to someone she had never met.

"Well this should be fun," Harry joked as he broke the seal. Immediately, the Howler came to life and the sound of Molly Weasley's shrieking voice filled the Great Hall.

"_**Just who do you think you are Harry Potter! Dragging my daughter off to Diagon Alley when she should be at school! She could have been killed! If her brothers weren't there she just might have been, no thanks to you! And you call yourself a supposed Noble Lord! I've heard all about your depraved attitude towards women! Lying with Succubi no less! Well you can stick with those scarlet things and leave my daughter alone! She is a good girl and obviously under some spell or potion to be associating with someone of your shady moral core! She will not be another notch on your wand, I can tell you that! You even encouraged one of my sons to have sex with a Goblin! I will have none of that do you hear me! I forbid you to even so much as speak to any of my children!" **_Then the Howler turned to Ginny.

"_**As for you young lady, how could you treat Neville that way? He has been very good to you and our family! You're jeopardizing you future for some alluring pretty boy! I thought I raised you better than that!"**_ Then it turned to Ron.

"_**And don't you think I haven't heard about what you did on the train young man! Hermione is a virtuous girl and you have disheveled her good reputation with your total lack of self-control! I am totally disgusted with you!" **_And once more it turned to Harry, who was looking at the staff table and noticed that his mum was gone. He almost felt sorry for Ginny's mum…almost. He didn't care what she had said about him, but the derogatory way she referred to Sasha and her people pissed him off. Not to mention the way she yelled at and what she implied about Ginny. His mum's absence meant only one thing. Molly was about to learn that you never mess with a lioness' cub. As good as her Howler was, it was nothing compared to his mums razor sharp tongue.

"_**You stay away from my children!"**_ The Howler suddenly burst into flames. Ginny and Hermione faces were in their hands and Ron had a look of horror in his face. Neville was laughing out right, as were some of the people from the tables nearby. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all shocked when Harry started clapping.

"Now that was a damn good Howler! Okay, she's obviously misguided, that's a given. The woman has been listening to the wrong people for too long, but you can't deny that she loves her children. Plus, she called me an _alluring_ pretty boy. So tell me Tease, am I alluring?" Harry dragged out the last word in a husky voice that made most of the people listening laugh. Ginny was very grateful that he was not mad and even was making a joke about the whole thing. She hugged him and whispered her thanks in his ear.

"Do you think Fred really did sleep with Hesta?"

"Well good for him way to go broadening that horizon. Now, do you want some payback?" Harry whispered to her.

"Is that a trick question?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Then watch the master," Harry answered. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Dean, who was sitting across from Neville, was taking a drink of Pumpkin juice. "So Dean, I hear you want to shag my mum?"

Dean forcibly shot the contents of his mouth all over Neville and Romilda. The girl shrieked out, as the Chosen Git howled about the injustice of what just happened to him. Dean looked as if he was going to wet himself. He really didn't want to get on Harry's bad side. The rest of the table was laughing at what just happened.

"It's all about the timing Darlin." Harry laughed at Ginny.

"You are the master," Ginny agreed as she pulled him in so she could reward him with a well deserved kiss.

_**A/N: First I'd like to give kudos to GhostChicken for referring to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as the Twisted Trio in one of her reviews. I've been dying to use it ever since. I hope you liked this chapter and would like to hear what you think.  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

Lily could still hear the shrieking of the howler as she exited the Castle. She was fuming as the Muggles would say. She had always considered herself a relatively calm woman. She had her fits of anger, just like any normal person would. Perhaps sometimes they would be louder and more volatile than they needed to be. She was a redhead after all, and subtlety was a wasted art on the ones that were usually responsible for her outbursts. It was healthy to release the firestorm that dwelled within.

As a child her mum had signed her up to take Tai Chi to help her control her inner demon, as she so affectionately called it. Thanks to those teachings, even when she was at her most volatile, she always had a certain level of control. That control had been put to the test by her husband more times than she ever cared to remember. Even when Sirius and Harry had her at her wits end, she never lost control.

In less than a minute Molly Weasley had her seeing red and this time it wasn't her hair. The woman had crossed a line and now, by Merlin, she was going to learn why Lily's Animagus was a lioness.

"VONDA!" Lily yelled as she marched to the gate that led to Hogsmeade. With a pop, her house elf appeared at her side and had to run to keep up with her Mistress's fast pace.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Find Molly Weasley and return with her location!" Lily snapped not even bothering to look down at her. That alone told Vonda that whatever that Witch had done it was very bad. Never had her Mistress ever raised her voice to her. This was going to be bad…very, very bad.

"Yes Mistress!" Vonda answered and popped away. No sooner had Lily exited Hogwarts grounds when Vonda returned.

"Mistress, the Witch you seek is in the Village down the way."

"Perfect," Lily snarled as she quickened her pace.

"Mistress why are you so enraged?" Vonda asked in hopes that talking would calm her Mistress down. What came out of Lily's mouth was an unending, barely coherent, very unfriendly rant. Vonda was only able to make a few of the words - bitch, foot, and arse. Vonda assumed she must be channeling Master Harry. He was always fond of those words when he was incensed.

* * *

Molly Weasley was a woman on a mission, or would mother be the better word? Yes, mother was the ticket. Her family was all out of whack and it was high time that she straightened them out. She had seen this coming for awhile now. As always at the core of it was Ginny. What was it with that girl? She attracted trouble like a garden attracts gnomes.

She loved her daughter very much, but she could be dreadfully exasperating at times. Stubborn to the core, opinionated beyond reason**,** with mischievousness that leveled on brilliance, defiant to the point that you wanted to strangle her, and completely ungrateful for what her mother had done to secure her a better future. She honestly didn't know where she got it from.

She was such a good little girl until her first year at Hogwarts. She had the cutest crush on Neville. He was quite taken with her, and her future looked very bright indeed. It all started when Ginny let herself be controlled by that damn diary. She had hurt so many students, and if it wasn't for Neville she would have died in that cursed chamber.

If it wasn't for Dumbledore's and Neville's influence she could have been sent to Azkaban straight away. Ginny was very lucky all she walked away with was a Life Debt. The daft girl saw it as a curse instead of a blessing. How could she not see the opportunity before her? The-Boy-Who-Lived's fame, fortune, and everything that came with that. Yes, Neville had a few character flaws thanks to his Grandmother, but the woman wasn't going to live forever. All Ginny needed to do was to tolerate her while she was still alive. A proper Witch could mold Neville into the kind of Wizard that she would be proud of. Did the girl not realize how many years she had to put into Arthur? He certainly didn't start off as the steadfast father and husband he was today.

Molly could still remembered all the parties that she went to before the Prewetts lost their fortune because of her father's gambling. They were once a respected family and linked to some of the most influential members of the Wizengamot. Now their good name was all but a joke. Her aunt Muriel all but disowned them. She was little more than a child herself and she was obligated to care for her younger brothers as her beautiful mum was forced to pay off the debts her family had. Her mum was never really the same after that. It wasn't until she returned to school that she learned how her mum had accomplished that. It was made very clear that very few Lords were all that Noble.

She knew what her future held, so she sought to find herself a husband. Many said that they would consider it if she was _accommodating_, and against her better judgment she was. She felt she had little choice, as she had two little brothers to protect. She made the mistake of seeking out wealthy young classmates. Her accommodations were small at first, but their desires only grew as did her transgressions. She soon lost control of the situation. Before she knew it she was the joke of the school.

It was Arthur that took a beating from four Slytheins, in defense of her jaded honor that brought Molly back to her senses. Just a poor boy from a poor family, but he had a more noble heart that any of the ones that she had unwisely chosen. True, his obsession with Muggle things could be annoying at times, but he was good and decent. When he looked at her she felt beautiful, not plain and big boned as she was often called, but mostly she didn't feel dirty.

Before she knew it they was married. She never regretted that decision, but at times she missed her old life, back when she was still young and innocent. The parties, oh how she missed the parties and spinning around in her dress. It made her feel free. She wanted that for Ginny, and with luck she could have it.

Now she was going to throw it all away over some handsome boy with a Title, which was a sick joke in her opinion. She still remembered all the stories that Rita Skeeter wrote about his mother. How the Muggle-born Witch snaked one of the most handsome Noble Lords away from more deserving Pure-blooded Witches. It was said that she was very gifted with potions. Rita exposed how she had used Love Potions to have him literally panting like a dog for her. Yet, she shunned him until their last year at Hogwarts. Then she swooped in for the kill. The ink was barely dry on the Marriage Certificate before she was conveniently pregnant. All the time Sirius Black was always close at hand. It was obvious that she took advantage of the fact that he was distraught, over his longtime girlfriend having a Marriage Contract with another man. There were even pictures of her so called attempt at comforting him. Poor trusting James was blind to it all. He deserved better. Once her son was born they were never seen. It was rumored that he looked strikingly like Sirius Black. Then noble brave James Potter got killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That scandalous woman didn't even have the decency to attend her husband's funeral. Remus was beside himself with grief.

Now they were back with their so called love child. She didn't care what the Daily Prophet said or that he looked like James in that picture. He was under a Glamour Charm, she was sure of it. And the ways the two of them were throwing curses around Diagon Alley. Some innocent child could have been gravely hurt. The boy had a smile on his face for Merlin's sake! Neville said that woman was practically bragging how her son had been with Succubi in the Great Hall. It seems that he is just like that sinful mother of his.

She gave Albus a good piece of her mind for letting that twisted family teach their children. Of course Remus instantly jumped to their defense. He was such a loyal friend. Tonks was doing her best to keep him calm. Molly just hoped that she would be able to make him see the truth about those vial people.

Now that boy was trying to infect her children with his perverse ways. Well she would have none of it. She had listened to Arthur when he said that they should trust in their children to find their own way. Now she was going to do it her way. By now that sorry excuse for a Noble Lord would be feeling the sting of her Howler. With her daughter's attitude properly adjusted, she was going to put her two troublesome twins back in line.

* * *

George woke up to the delicious feel of Angelina's naked body against his. Her raven hair was sprawling across his bare chest, as she silently played connect the dots with freckles. Her beautiful face had intense concentration on it as she drew an invisible picture that only she could see. It was the same expression that she had when she played Quidditch. It was completely adorable. Her lips curled up when she felt a part of him stir. Her eyes slowly looked up until her firewhisky colored eyes locked with his hazel ones. They had that mischievous shimmer that he loved so much.

"Is someone finally up?" She purred at him.

"Not yet Luv, but it's coming."

"Why Mr. Weasley, that was a rather bold statement…I hope you can back it up." She added with an eye brow wiggle. George answered her by using the move he saw Hestia use on Fred the day before. Angelina squeaked as she sucked in a quick breath. She was both shocked and aroused by George's dynamic move. Fear mixed in as he grabbed her wrists and guided then until they crossed each other over her head. One of his hands held them in place as the other slowly made its way down her neck. Her breathing became heavier as she stared silently into his lust filled eyes. The loose way he held her wrists together, told her that he would stop if she asked. The thing was that though his new dominating side it was quite intimidating, it was also very erotic.

"Prepare yourself to be ravaged Ms. Johnson." George told her in a husky voice. With reckless abandonment she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in. His mouth crashed down on hers and found that her hunger matched his own.

Blam! Blam! Blam!

"Did you hear something?" George asked as he broke for air and looked around the room.

"Hey! Less talking, more ravishing," Angelina ordered and George attacked her neck with his mouth. He quickly found her sensitive spot and she moaned out her appreciation. "I don't want to know how you learned to do that, but don't you dare stop."

Blam! Blam! Blam!

Angelina rolled her eyes in aggravation. She couldn't believe that those two were at it again. The least they could have done was put up a Silencing Charm or something. George let go of her wrists and put both of his hands to good use. She left her arms crossed so not to break from her secret fantasy. The annoying banging faded away as her lover brought her closer and closer to bliss. She would let him take her anyway he wanted and they would deal with the ramifications of it later. This was what she wanted. She knew herself well enough to know that.

Blam! Blam! Blam!

"Bloody Fuck That's annoying!" They both yelled out at the same time. George jumped out of the bed and started to franticly look for his wand. Angelina rolled over on her side to enjoy the show.

Blam! Blam! Blam!

"Got it!" George yelled out as he waved the wand above his head and did a victory dance. She rolled her eyes at his ridicules boogie, but couldn't stop herself from giggling all the same. It was just one of the things that she loved about him.

"Cast the damn charm already and get your arse back in bed! I have yet to be thoroughly ravaged, Mr. Weasley." She commanded as she struck a very sexy poise on the bed. She wiggled her bum in a way that drove him totally nutters.

"On it Luv," George said after receiving the proper motivation from his voluptuous temptress. He cast the silencing charm at his twins room and moved to go back into his bed and give Angelina the attention that she just demanded. She assumed the position that she had earlier. Just short of the bed a playfully evil idea popped into his devious mind. She recognized the look in his eyes immediately and gulped hard.

With a swish of his wand, red ribbons shot forth binding her wrists to the headboard. She squeaked in a quick breath as the end of the ribbon covered her eyes. She didn't fight against it, but bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation.

Blam! Blam! Blam! **"Fred and George Weasley you open this door right this instant! I know you're both in there!"** George froze where he stood and all the color left his body when the bellowing voice of Howlin` Molly Weasley came through the open window. Not that Angelina could see with her being naked, tied, blindfolded, and very, very aggravated.

"Honestly! Does that woman not have a life of her own?"

"I'll get rid of her." George walked over to the window and looked down. This was not good. She was in her standard _Fred-and-George-I'm-going-to-hang-you-by-your-thumbs_ stance. Both of her hands were on her hips and the tapping of one of her feet was becoming faster and louder. After what happened at the Order meeting he shouldn't have been surprised that she would come demanding answers. He just wasn't expecting her this bloody early.

Angelina had just recently returned to the country and his mum was intruding on their limited time together. She had gotten on as a Chaser on a French Quidditch Team and was only visiting for a few days. He wished it was more, but he would take what he could get. He felt a flare of anger. His mum's meddling was really pissing him off.

"Mum! Now is not a good time. Come back in an hour." He heard Angelina clear her throat. "Make that two hours."

"Don't you dare shut that window George Weasley! I will not be dismissed! Do you hear me young man! I said don't shut that window!"

Whatever muffled commands that his mum was yelling at him he ignored as he took in the lovely view on his bed. "Now, where were we?"

"You mentioned something about ravaging."

"Yes, but first let's find those ticklish spots." George said with the glee of a kid in a candy store.

"George don't you dare!" Angelina screamed as she withered around in the bed, even before he had reached it.

"Oh, but I am daring." George teased as he creped over to the bed.

"_**MOLLY WEASLEY!" **_Was heard coming from outside and quickly followed by his mum's scream and the side of the house shaking from being hit by a spell.

"What the hell now," George said as he went back to the window and threw it open. On the street below he saw his mum getting up off the ground. She must have dived to avoid being hit by a hex. In the middle of the street was a woman with dark red hair and green eyes. She was looking at his mum like she could spit nails.

"Are you out of your mind?" Molly shrieked as she got to her feet.

"Just who do you think you are sending a Howler to my son?" Lily yelled.

"If you had done a proper job raising him I wouldn't have to!" Molly countered and then was forced to dive to avoid being hit by another hex.

"Said the woman that all but called her own daughter a whore for the whole school to hear."

"She didn't?" Angelina, wrapped in a sheet, asked as she looked out the window at the scene playing out in the street. George gave her a double take. She had somehow managed to free herself from the binds.

"How did you get out of that?" George asked.

"I'm adventurous and like to experiment…that doesn't make me stupid." She told him as she wiggled her wand.

"And exactly where were you hiding that?"

"If she told you that, it wouldn't be a very good hiding spot." Hestia said as she strolled across the room naked and looked out the window. Fred followed her into the room, but thankfully he had the good sense to put on a pair of boxers. Hestia eyed George with a smirk before taking a position next to Angelina at the window. "I guess they really are identical," She said, to which Angelina laughed. George looked down and turned red, before bolting to his dresser and acquiring some cloths.

"Two questions oh brother of mine."

"Shot"

"She's not going to put cloths on is she?"

"She's going on ten hours now, so probably not… next?"

"What the hell did she do to your back?" George asked as he examined the labyrinth of scratch marks across his back. "That had to have hurt?"

"Yeah it stung…but what a ride it was," Fred answered with a broad grin.

"Kinky."

"Pot to the cauldron, oh brother of mine…pot…to…the…cauldron." Fred pointed to the ribbons still tied to the bed.

"Will you two shut it! This is getting good."

On the street below Molly was on one of her famous rants while sending hex after hex at Lily. Who was simply stepping out of the way at the last second, while egging her on at the same time.

"I know you're all tops with potions Potter, you being Slughorn's favorite and all. Only Muggle-born in the Slug Club as I recall. Wonder how you managed that one? That's how you got James isn't it? A Love Potion? Now that cad of a son of yours is trying to do it to my sweet Ginny. Will you bloody stand still!" Molly screamed as she fired another curse at Lily only to miss again. Molly had only seen pictures of Lily in the paper until today. She needed a Love Potion to get James as much as her husband needed another Muggle toy. If there was any justice in the Wizarding World she would have not aged well, no such luck. Plus she had the grace of a dancer. _Bitch!_

"What is your function for the Order anyway…cook, because honey you couldn't hit land if you fell off a ruddy broom. As for my son needing a Love Potion to get a girl…bitch please. You dare call my son a cad with you history. Someone is wearing their hypocrite hat today. What was that nickname the Slytherins had for you_. Molly the…"_

"You shut your mouth! My sons live in that house." Molly screamed as she upgraded from hexes to curses. Her desperation was starting to show with her aim.

"Seriously? That one wasn't even close. Your kids went to school with the children of the ones that you went to school with. Do you honestly believe that wasn't ever thrown in their faces? You know how cruel children can be. Do you have any idea what it was like for that lovely young girl to be compared to you?" Lily snapped as she hit Molly with a Stinging Jinx.

"Some of us didn't have a tight little body to get us a Noble Lord. We had to work with what we were given. At least I never used sex as a weapon like you did." _Dammit missed again!_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lily's Expulso spell made the ground before Molly explode and cover her with dirt. A large clump of grass with a flower sticking out of it handed on top of her head. Molly rolled her venom filled eyes as she threw it off.

"Like Sirius Black would have hung around for all those years if you weren't giving him a good reason." To say that Molly was jealous of Lily was an understatement. She was the kind of beautiful that made men eyes follow her, even if they were with someone else. Oh she acted like she didn't notice, but no one was that blind. Her brothers would come back from Order meetings talking about how brilliant Lily was, or how she was so good at charms. Once they dragged Arthur to one of those meeting and he wouldn't stop talking about her. _Lily told me what a rubber duck was for. If we have a girl I hope she's just like Lily._ It drove her crazy. What chance did a plain big boned girl have against someone like that?

"What are you babbling about now you twit."

"I raised six boys remember. I know how their brains work. Deny them something and they almost become obsessed about it. You played hard to get until just before James was graduated. Wouldn't want him going out into the world and finding a proper Witch would you? You tricked him into marring you and then got him killed!" Molly spat out and crossed a line for the second time that day. Lily's features became feral.

She charged Molly, sending a Furnunculuc Curse followed a Diffindo. Molly backed away as she put up a shield. It didn't take long to fall under Lily's barrage of curses. Molly tripped and fell on her back. As she scampered to get to her feet, Lily closed the gap between them. Molly yipped as she was hit with a Stinger Jinx on her bum. Only to be followed by several more hitting other parts of her body, the intensity of the jinx becoming greater with every hit. She became painfully aware that if this was a real battle she would be dead by now. If their places were switched, she knew that she would be sending far worse at her.

"Mummafacashus!" Lily howled at her. Molly's robes wrapped around her body tightly and she fell, face first, into the street. She was then roughly pulled into a kneeling position by her hair. She felt the pain of Lily's wand on her throat. One look in her eyes told her that the woman was barely holding it together. When the woman spoke she could swear that she had fangs.

"Bitch, you don't know me or my life, so you don't get to judge me! You still have your husband to hold you at night and shield you from the darkness, to laugh with, to cry with…t-to make you feel alive.

_**YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT! I GOT TO SEE A SNAKEFACED BASTARD SHOOT A KILLING CURSE IN MY HUSBANDS BACK! I GOT TO SEE ALL THE LOVE HE HAD FOR ME AND MY SON IN HIS EYES, ONLY TO WITNESS THE LIFE FADE FROM THEM! **_

_**TRY EXPLAINING TO A LITTLE BOY THE REASON HE CAN'T STAY IN ANY ONE PLACE LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE ANY REAL FRIENDS, AND THE REASON WHY HIS FATHER ISN'T THERE TO TEACH HIM ALL THE THINGS ONLY A FATHER CAN IS BECAUSE SOME HALF-WITTED NEVER-WAS MADE SOME DAMN PROPHECY! **_

_**HOW ABOUT, WATCHING YOUR SON WHO SHOULD BE PLAYING WITH OTHER KIDS, TRAIN UNTIL HE DROPS FROM EXHAUSTION, BECAUSE HE FEELS HE NEEDS TO PROTECT HIS MOTHER AND AVENGE HIS FATHER? DO YOU KNOW THE VERY MOMENT THAT YOUR SON STOPPED BEING A CHILD? I BLOODY DO AND I LIVE WITH THAT EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE!**_

_**NOW I KNOW YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE IDIOTS THAT THINK RITA SKEETER IS A REAL JOURNALIST, BUT I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE REAL FACTS, NOT DUMBLEDORE AND LONGBOTTOM'S**__._

**Fact!** Yes your daughter went with my son to Diagon Alley yesterday. **Fact! **Dumbledore approved it. **Fact! **Ginny volunteered to go. **Fact!** My son sent his house elf to hide her in his vault until it was over. **Fact!** She refused, because Death Eaters had one of you sons. **Fact!** They told her to surrender herself or they were going to kill your son. **Fact!** She lead a rescue with only two of your other sons, a Goblin, and a house elf as backup. **Fact!** They saved not you're your other son, but the Director of Gringotts himself. **Fact!** Instead of running like so many fully trained Witches and Wizards were doing, my son battled his way through Trolls, Gargoyles, and Orcs to get to her. **Fact!** Greyback had his claws around you daughter's throat, and only when my son arrived did he let Ginny go. **Fact!** You precious Chosen One pulled his wand on your daughter and called her his property. **Fact!** My son put himself between her and Longbottom's wand.

Personally, I would need more that Dumbledore's word before I surrender my child over to a spoiled brat! Here's a little bit of advice from one mother to another. Stop talking at your daughter and start talking to her or you are going to lose Ginny for good. Oh, this is one more little_ fact_ for you, so listen real carefully. If you ever disrespect Harry or Ginny again I will, Azkaban be damned, not hold back." She shoved Molly's face in the street before turning to leave. It was only then that she realized that a crowd of people had gathered around them. One face that she recognized was that of Gabriella Greengrass. The women shared an unreadable look, before Lily gave her a slight nod. It was returned, and Lily Apparated back to the front gate of Hogwarts.

The woman stepped forward from the crowd and stopped just short of Molly. She pulled out a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet. She threw it on the ground in front of her. The front page had picture of the Dark Mark over Gringotts. Then two swords pierced the skull and the snake dropped dead. The headline above read.

_**The End of an Era **_

_**The Beginning of Hope**_

"While you're down there where you obviously belong, you might want to read the article on yesterday's attack. Lord Potter and your daughter were named as heroes of the battle. In fact they are going to be receiving the Order of Merlin on Saturday, along with several other private citizens that stood and fought for their right to live.

Let me tell you something about Lord Harry James Potter, he rallied us to fight back. I know because I was there, as was my little daughter. He showed us a spell that would work against them, and then charged into the thick of it without fear.

As for those Succubi that you think are so sinful and scandalous, they came to our aid when it looked the darkest. Families are still unbroken today because they showed us more humanity than we ever showed them. I once thought like you, but no more.

If you ever bothered to get to know Lily, then you would have seen that Rita Skeeter's so called exposé for what it was. A ghastly attempt by remaining Death Eaters to draw her out, so they could finish what they started. Are you really that daft woman?" Gabriella finished with disgust. She turned on her heels and walked away. The crowd parted so she could pass, but not before some of them started to clap and cheer. Of all that now stood in the street, none aided Molly.

The hordes of spectators were gone when Fred walked out of her house and over to his mother, and cast the Counter-Curse that Harry had taught him.

"Has the whole world gone made? Be a dear and help you old mum up will you Fred…Fred?" Molly asked him, but he was already half way to his door. Molly got up and followed her son to the house. Fred stopped at the front door and turned to face his mother. The look on his face was like when he talked of Umbridge. George walked out the front door and stood shoulder to shoulder with his twin with the same expression.

"When you look at Gin-Gin…" Fred started.

"You see an eleven old girl…" George continued.

"That made a mistake."

"You've been trying…"

"To fix her…"

"Ever since."

"She's not broken."

"Never was."

"What we see is a brilliant..."

"Bold..."

"Brave..."

"Powerful Witch".

"Until you see that mum..."

"Were done." Then they stepped into their house and slammed the door in her face. Molly just stood looking at the door with a blank face, as she slowly digested what had just happened. When she finally turned around and walked away from her sons house, she was as pale as a Patronus. Her world was crumbling around her and for once she didn't know how to fix it. She slowly picked up the discarded copy of the Daily Prophet. Perhaps it was time she got some facts, then maybe...just maybe. she could figure out how to fix all this.

**_A/N: There you go, sorry it was late. Once again, credit goes to GhostChicken for Howlin`Molly Weasley.__ Darlin` you come up with the best adjectives_**. _**Now I want to say that I'm not Molly bashing. She's just very misguided at the moment. I originally was just going to have Lily send her a Howler, but since everyone pretty much demanded it. Her you go. I hope I did it service. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know this one was late. Holidays...relatives...and illnesses, funny how they all go together huh._**

**_CONTENT WARNING: This chapter has a sexual assault and charter death. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

_**

****Narcissa walked into the Ninth Street Orphanage's main office. She was dressed in Muggle attire and under a Glamour Charm. To the people in the office she looked to be about twenty years older than she really was. A few gray hairs were intermixed with the light brown hair she was now sporting.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A plump woman behind a desk asked her. She looked to be in her mid forties. Narcissa plastered on a fake smile and addressed the woman.

"Well I certainly hope so. My name is Rose Evans. I work for the Hogwarts Academy." Narcissa told her the fake name that the Ministry used when dealing with Muggles. The woman showed recognition of the name, so she continued. "It seems that all our information on one…" She looked down at the empty open folder in her arms, before looking back at the woman. "Emma Walker was misplaced." The woman behind the desk let out a short snort.

"Figures…You would be surprised just how often that happens. I hope the girl hasn't been giving you any trouble?" She asked as she got up and walked over to a long row of filing cabinets.

"Haven't the foggiest. I've never met the child myself. Why do you ask? Is she prone to getting into mischief?" Narcissa asked in a bored voice. She was trying to portray an annoyed assistant running an unwanted errand for her boss. It would not do well to send off any red flags right from the off. By the other woman's reaction she seemed to be buying it without question.

"She doesn't seek it out if that what you mean. It's just…has a way of finding her all on its own," She said as she dug into a file cabinet.

"Really, how so? If the child is going to be a problem my boss would certainly like to know about it." Narcissa asked with just a hint of concern. She wanted to get her a little off balance and see what she would let slip. She couldn't afford to use magic here. She could feel the magical signature on this place. To use magic would only bring unwanted attention. She would have to do this the old-fashion way.

"Don't get me wrong. From a distance she seemed like an agreeable enough child, but whenever she is around anyone…things just happen. She just seems to bring out people's aggression. Oh, here it is." The woman walked over to Narcissa and handed her a large file. She gave it a quick once over and was amazed by the number of times the girl was injured. She saw that she was diagnosed with Epsolhyrphenite by a Dr. D. Fudge. A short description of the rare so-called disease that was responsible for her hair spontaneously changing color. _Honestly! The gullibility of these Muggles? Put enough letters in a word and they'll believe it's a disease._

"Is she accident prone? I see a lot of injuries here."

"I've only worked here for about a year. The one you would want to talk to about it is Mrs. Lancaster. She retired last year. I can get you her address when I make copies of the file if you like?" The woman said in an attempt to shift responsibility away from her. She seemed more nervous that the question warranted, but pushing the issue could make her shut down altogether.

"That would be lovely. My boss is a stickler for details. Do you have all the records on the girl's birth parents? I don't see any in here." Narcissa offered the file back to her. She snatched it up and looked through it.

"That's odd. It's usually right on top." The woman franticly searched through the file. Narcissa got the felling she was one of those people that liked everything in order and got flustered when they were not. Narcissa decided to take this opportunity to probe her further, while her mind was concentrating on another task.

"Did she have many friends?"

"No she was pretty much a loner here." _Muggle Repellant Charm._

"What about staff?"

"The only one that seemed to like her was Mrs. Lancaster." _Squib most likely._

"Enemies?"

"That would be Adam. They fought like cats and dogs, but since she left, all he does is ask if she's alright. I swear he must be bipolar." _Aggression Hex. "_Wait! We have the old records down in the basement. It shouldn't take me more than ten minutes to find them."

"That's fine, take your time."

The woman rushed out of the office, which was just fine with Narcissa. She took the opportunity to look around. Thankfully she had cast a magic detection charm on her eyes before she came inside the orphanage. She sensed magic all over the place. That was more than a little bizarre, considering this particular orphanage was not on the approved list by the Ministry of Magic. She had a strong felling that the records in the basement were long gone as well. Whoever was behind this was good at covering their tracks.

The door to the office opened and a boy about twelve years old walked in. He had sandy colored hair and a sturdy build. His eyes seemed to draw her attention. They appeared to not fit him somehow. She then saw the magic radiating off the Muggle boy head.

"Hi there," He said in a casual voice.

"Hello, how are you?" She answered and asked. He gave her a shrug and walked over to a bench and plopped down on it. He seemed to be waiting for something. By the look on his face he wasn't terribly happy about it.

"Are you in trouble?" Narcissa asked when her curiosity got the better of her.

"Usually." Was his only response. She got the distinct feeling he didn't like grownups.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Usually In Trouble." Lily once told her that a good joke could loosen a tongue better that a threat. The boy laughed at that, so she presumed she at least got that part right.

"Good one, my name is Adam." _You don't say._

"Rose Evans at your service young man." Narcissa extended her hand to him, and he took it. He quickly looked over his shoulder at the door, and bit his bottom lip. He hadn't let go of her hand yet. He leaned in as if to whisper something to her.

"I'm having a good day so…she'll be coming soon."

"Who will be coming soon?" Narcissa asked with general concern in her voice. That was what the boy reacted to. He gave an odd look as he mentally debated with himself. When he looked back at her he had a determined, yet vulnerable look. The magic around his head changed color from a soft blue to a dark red. He grinded his teeth as he fought against the compulsion trying to control him. Narcissa marveled as this young Muggle fought against the magic, and mentally cheered when its color was blue again.

"That mean cat lady. The one that makes me hate Emma. I don't mean to be a bad boy, really I don't. I got out of the box she put me in. If I'm not mean she will put me back in again. I don't want to go back in the box." Adam begged her. He was talking really fast, as if he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get it all out. He also didn't talk like a boy of twelve. She guessed he was six maybe seven.

"You're not the only one in there…are you?" Narcissa asked as she tapped his forehead. He nodded his answer. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "We don't have much time, do we?" Again he answered her by moving his head side to side. "You know what I am, don't you?" His head moved up and down, and looked to her purse. "Do you trust me?" Again, up and down, then she felt a piece of paper being pushed into her hand. "Tell her I'm sorry, I-I just wasn't strong enough." He quickly stood up, tears in his eyes, and ran from the room.

The mother in Narcissa wanted to go after him, to cuddle him, and promise him that the mean cat lady would never hurt him again. The Pure-Blooded Witch in her knew that doing that would only alert the ones that did this to him and Emma.

It made perfect sense to her and she hated that it did. All those years with the Death Eaters had given her insight into the twisted working of their psyche. Come across a young **Metamorphmagus** without any family to miss her. Bind her magic and hide her away from the Wizarding World. Make all the Muggles around hate her, forcing her to isolate herself. Deprive her of any form of kindness so, when you give her what she craves so desperately, she'll do anything you ask. Then all you have to do is wait until she reaches age. Train her and the watch the galleons roll in.

The question was who had found her. They had made some mistakes. Mrs. Lancaster was a squib, so the Muggle Repellant Charm had no effect on her. They couldn't corrupt the purity of a little boy, so they opted to lock him away in his own mind and implanted their own tormentor. It would have to be adjusted each year, but they missed one and Adam got out.

She opened the folded piece of paper and saw a drawing that could have only been made by a young child. It showed a boy on his knees, begging a girl with rainbow colored hair to forgive him. In a bubble over his head were the words.

_**I'm soooo sorry Emmy! **_

_**The kat lady made me do it!**_

Narcissa heart just about broke, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out. He should be angry with what was done to him, but all he wanted was her forgiveness_. _

She would have to wait until that woman came back with the file. Then she would need to seek out this Mrs. Lancaster. She was sure she would be able to find about Emma's parents from her. Dobby would shadow Adam. If this cat lady or any other magical person showed their sorry arses, he would be ordered to get her immediately. _I failed Draco, but I swear on my magic. I won't fail you Adam…I won't fail you.

* * *

_

"Harry where are we going? I don't want to be late for class. " Emma asked as Harry led her down an empty hallway.

"This won't take too long Cub. There is someone I want you to meet." Harry said over his shoulder. She so loved his nickname for her. She knew it was some Animagus thing, but she didn't care. She felt protected and loved whenever he said it, and that was all that really mattered to her. Emma noticed that there were no portraits on the walls and found it odd. Harry finally stopped in front of a door halfway down the hall. He opened it and motioned her to go in. Emma cocked a brow, but went in all the same. It was an open room that was half the size of the Great Hall. It was empty except for a desk on the far wall. A lone person was sitting on the desk with their head bowed down and their legs swaying back and forth. From a distance it looked like Harry's mum. Emma turned to look at Harry.

"Harry I've met your mum before. I've had class with her yesterday you know."

"Are you sure that's my mum?" He asked with a grin. She looked back and the girl looked up. She could have sworn that it was her twin sister, if she had a twin sister. Did she have a twin sister? She was pretty sure that would be something she would have remembered. She had a brother out there that she was more than happy to forget, but a sister? That would just rock her socks. Emma's natural inquisitive nature kicked in and she started to walk over to the girl sitting on the desk. She continued swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for her to get closer.

"A-are y-you my sister?" Emma asked timidly as the girl hopped of the desk and smiled at her. She winked at Emma and when her eye opened back up it was a different color than the other one.

"Kind of…in a way." She giggled and then winked the other eye, to reveal another color. Then her hair changed to a bold purple and she grew two feet. When the transformation was complete she looked to be in her twenties. Emma's mouth just dropped to the floor. She extended her hand to Emma. She took it and felt an instant connection to Tonks.

"Wow!" Was all she managed to get out; it was the only thing that seemed to fit.

"Welcome to the Sisterhood Emma Walker," The more experienced **Metamorphmagus** said with a wink. Emma grinned broadly at that. A feeling of belonging swelled within her.

"Emma this is my Aunt Nympy, but if you value your life, call her Tonks."

"Huh?" Emma asked after she saw the woman shoot daggers with her eyes at Harry, who just blew her a kiss in response. Tonks rolled eyes and shook her head before addressing her.

"It's a long story sweetie, and I believe you need to get to class. If you want I can help you train up." Emma nodded her head eagerly. "I thought so…tell you what. Meet me here about four tonight and we'll see where you're at and where you need work. Oh, and one more thing. Because you're in the Sisterhood now, you'll never have to go back to that Orphanage again. In fact, if I know this cheeky git, he has already taken care of that."

"Really?" Emma asked as she looked back at Harry. He was smiling at her in a way that made her warm all over. Like things were finally going to go her way.

"You betcha! Now scoot, you're going to be late." Tonks said bringing Emma back down to earth.

"Bugger! I got only a minute to get to Potions and it's on the other side of the castle. Snape is gonna kill me."

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Harry what are you ta- Aaahhhh! Bugger me! Warn a girl before you do something like that Harry!" Emma shrieked at the panther that was looking at her. He had given her quite a fright, but still she couldn't help but smile at the majestic looking panther.

"Just hold on tight Emma, you're about to get the ride of your life." Tonks told her as she put the girls arm around the panther's neck. She looked back at Tonks unsure how that was supposed to help. Harry's aunt just waved at her before she sunk in to her own shadow. She was in complete darkness, and her entire body tingled. Then there was a flash of another part of the castle, as they leapt from one shadow to another. This happened several more times. Once they came out right behind Mr. Filch. She was sure that they were caught for sure, as he was turning around when his cat hissed at them. They disappeared right into the perpetually narked old codger's shadow. They finally came out right in front of Snape's classroom. Emma's hair looked like she was just come out of a tornado. She was bent over with her hands on her knees and breathing hard. She slowly turned her head to look at Harry.

"H-harry…that…was…" She said each work after a heavy breath. Then she jumped up in the air as she swung her fist to the heavens and cheered. "Totally Wicked!"

The doors to the classroom bursted open and Snape charged out into the hall. Harry shot to her and they once again sank into their shadow before Snape caught sight of them. She came out of a shadow in a dark corner of the classroom. She quickly took the empty seat next to Mark.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," She whispered to him after she kissed him on the cheek. He was blushing crimson red and she totally loved it. Snape closed the door to the classroom and made his way to his desk, rather irked that he didn't catch whoever made the disturbance in the hall. He stopped where Emma was sitting. He looked at her, then to the door, and back to her again. Emma looked up at him innocently. He appeared as if he was going to say something, but grumbled something under his breath and continued to his desk. Pursa and Gabby looked back at her and mouthed _how_ at the same time. Emma mouthed _later_ back to them. The both shrugged and turned back around. Emma snuck a glance back at the dark corner of the classroom where she came from. In the darkness she saw a green eye wink at her, before completely disappearing. She smiled to herself as she took stock of her morning so far. She met another of her kind, was promised to get training, was told she would never have to go back to that foul Orphanage again, took an ace ride across the castle, snaked past the beastly groundskeeper, kissed the boy she fancied, and royally narked off her tosser of a Potions Professor. Sometimes life was really good.

* * *

Daphne was sitting in front of a pile of open books in the library, all of which were on Ancient Runes. She had a free period today and planned to put it to good use. That distorted rune on the back of Emma's neck kept popping into her head. It seemed familiar and it was driving her crazy. She had drawn a picture of it for reference, but she was sure it had to be more intricate than that.

She was so engrossed in her endeavor that she didn't notice Crabbe and Goyle walking up behind her, or that the librarian was nowhere to be seen. She was currently locking up the library and casting Silencing Charms under Crabbe's Imperious Curse. Then she was instructed to take a very lengthy kip.

Vincent had finally gotten his wand back and he planned on putting it to good use. It was time for Greengrass to learn her place. He was using a spell to make him silent, but Daphne caught his scent anyway and reached for her wand. He grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed it down hard on the table three times. She dropped her wand as all she could see were stars. He pulled her to her feet and threw her to Goyle, who pulled her arms behind her back and bound then together with a charm. He then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back to look at Vincent. Even dazed as she was, she still had a defiant look on her face. Crabbe pulled back his fist with the intent of knocking that annoying superior look off her face.

"Do it you impotent little wanker!" Daphne yelled in a vain attempt that someone would hear her.

"I'll show you impotent bitch!" He yelled back, secure in the knowledge that no one would come to her aid. He balled up his fist and drove it into her gut. Daphne's eyes felt as if they would leave their sockets, as all the air in her lungs was forced out of her body. Again her head was pulled back up as she tried to get air back into her lungs. "I'm not going to hurt that pretty little face of yours. Speaking of pretty, I've wanted to have a peek at these cute puppies for a long time," He said before he ripped open her blouse, to reveal a red laced bra that was standing between him and what he wanted.

"Take a good look Vincent. They're going to be the last ones you ever going to see." Daphne threatened in false bravado. She was scared, but she wasn't about to let them see it. They both laughed at her. She tried to break free, but Goyle held her in place.

"That bra looked expensive…looked." He said as he ripped it open and grinned at what laid beneath. Daphne ground her teeth as he gawked at her exposed breasts. "Huh? I always pictured them darker and pointer. Come to think of it, your nipples could do with a little color. What do you say Greg?" The git laughed out his approval. Daphne braced herself for what was about to come. Crabbe pinched her right nipple and twisted and pulled hard. It was all she could do not to cry out, which was what he wanted. She bore the pain just to deny him. A vain attempt to cling to some resemblance of control of the situation that she knew was lost.

"Damn! I didn't think it could stretch that far?" Crabbe gloated as he twisted it more when she didn't give him what he wanted to hear. Her pain intensified to the point she couldn't think straight. It wasn't until tears escaped her eyes that he let go. He would have preferred to hear her cry out for mercy, but it was still a victory. He couldn't remember a time that he ever saw her cry before.

"Girl's got some pain threshold Vincent."

"Just starting Gregory. She'll be singing her submission before you know it." He told his partner in crime as he admired his work. Daphne right nipple was swollen and growing darker by the second. "Look they don't match…can't have that." He laughed out as he repeated his previous action to her left one. Again Daphne fought to not cry out, and was starting to wonder if it was really worth it. After a minute that felt like an hour she let him have what he wanted.

"Now was that so hard? Look, they match again. Gregory why don't you have a feel, while I see if she's a true blond." Vincent taunted her. A pair of rough hands reached around and pulled her until her back was pressed firmly against his chest then proceeded to groped her. She fought against Crabbe attempt to remove her lower garments to no avail; she was nickerless in less than a minute.

"Yes! You owe me five galleons Goyle…true blond." He looked over her shoulder and between the valley of her breasts to see her golden lower locks and groaned. Daphne stopped fighting to get free. She now had herself a plan.

The moment her arms were bound it was pointless to turn into her Lynx form. She would prefer to handle this herself, but it had obviously progressed beyond that point. It was time to call for help. The advantage of being an Animagus, was that other of her kind could hear, due to their heightened sense of hearing, other of their kinds call. Even through Silencing Charms, because they were designed for only humans. With that in mind she made her play.

"Fine you win! Just get it over with so I can get on with my day."

"Finally wising up Greengrass, though I'm a little disappointed, I was hoping you would put up more of a fight."

"That twig's so tiny I probably won't feel a thing at all." She said in a huff as her legs parted.

"I'll show you little bitch." Crabbe growled as he shoved his wand into his back pocket and dropped his pants and boxers.

"You know, you really should have taken off my shoes Vinny." _Thanks for the open target wanker._

"Why's that whore?"

"This." Daphne stomped her heals down on Goyle's toes, and slammed the back of her head into his nose. He let go of her and fell back with one hand on his bleeding nose and one on his tender foot, as he hopped on his good one. Balance was never his strong suit and gravity was a cruel Mistress. He ended up knocking the table over in the process. She took a half step back and then kicked Crabbe in his bits with all her might. He doubled over in pain holding his groin. She followed through with a kick to his throat. Crabbe fell backwards onto the floor. Daphne roared out for help and prayed one of her brethren heard it, while the two of them were down, she looked franticly for her wand.

The table she was working at now knocked over and the books were scattered all over the floor. She started kicking them in the hopes that her wand laid beneath one. Goyle started to get up, so she ran down a book aisle to hide.

"There's nowhere to go whore! The door's locked. You're going to get it twice as bad now!" He yelled out. He rolled Crabbe over and saw that his face was blue. Daphne's kick had crushed his throat. Gregory healed his throat and Vincent breathed in air, and then started to cough uncontrollably. He waved Goyle to go look for Daphne as he relearned to breathe.

Daphne was hopping from aisle to aisle in an attempt to keep one foot ahead them. Crabbe soon joined in the hunt. For another few minutes she managed to evade her would-be-rapists, but she soon ran out of places to hide, and started to panic. She forced herself to breathe slowly to stay calm.

She was halfway down one of the aisles when Goyle appeared at the end of it. She quickly turned around to run only to see Crabbe at the other. He wasn't walking too fast because of her previous kick to the bits. With that in mind she charged the big dumb one, screaming like a wild woman with her arms bound behind her back. Five feet before she reached him she dove on the ground and rolled up. Using her momentum she delivered double heel kick between his legs. Goyle's feet left the floor for a few seconds and when he came down his legs couldn't support his weight. Daphne was already cocking back for another go, when she saw he was collapsing on her. She aimed for his chest but connected with his jaw instead and prayed that cracking sound was his jaw and not his neck. Either way his eyes rolled up, and his dead weight crushed her under him. She franticly tried to get him off of her as the other one advanced on her..

Crabbe pulled her out from under him by her hair. He threw her face first against a bookshelf and punched her three timed in the kidneys hard. Daphne's legs buckled as her body succumbed to the pain and she fell to the floor. He then dragged her back into the open area by her hair, with Daphne kicking and screaming all the way. He pulled the table back upright, and with victorious glee bent her over it.

"Just for all the trouble you've given me. I'm going to drive it up your arse first bitch. Then you're going to clean it with your mouth, and then I'll plug you again." He threatened.

"And they say romance is dead." Daphne gave her last defiant jab before Crabbe stripped her of her dignity. She then heard a growl that wasn't her own. She looked up to see a jaguar leap on the other end of the table with fur that looked to be quicksilver. Its vibrant brown eyes seemed to pulsate with power. A low snarl started to build in its mouth as its fur started to crackle with static electricity. Crabbe backed up with a look of pure horror on his face and shaking pulled his wand out. The pulsating in the beast's eyes increased rapidly until it remained white. Daphne couldn't look away from the legendary creature.

"Avada Ked-" Crabbe started, only to be cut short as a lightning bolt shot out of the jaguar's mouth and hit him square in the chest. He was thrown across the room until he crashed into a bookshelf. Several books could be seen on fire through a gaping hole, the size of a Quaffle, in his chest.

The jaguar changed back and a red-headed girl collapsed on the table. She was breathing heavily, and Daphne remembered how much the first full transformation takes out of you. After a few minutes, Ginny Weasley looked up at Daphne.

"Hi, how ya doing?" Ginny managed to get out.

"Oh, the usual mostly naked, bound, and bent over a table…and you?"

"Mastered my Jaguar form and shot lightning out my mouth. So by Hogwarts' standards, I guess that makes it a Tuesday."

"Actually I think it's Wednesday,"

"Whatever, I'm too knackered to argue about it."

"Well before you take a kip, could you unbind me? I'm kind of starkers over here."

By the time Harry got there Daphne was unbound and wrapped in Ginny's robe with a blank expression on her face. Ginny was trying to mend the clothes that were ripped off of the girl's body.

"Sorry Daphne I'm pants at this." Ginny grunted out in frustration.

"To tell you the truth, I would rather burn them than ever wear them again."

Harry took in the scene, pointed to what was left of Crabbe and asked how. Ginny timidly raised her hand and gave a weak smile.

"Again how?" He asked with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"He doesn't know?" Daphne asked her.

"I was gonna, just a few things happened here and there." Ginny answered in a hushed voice.

"Then he doesn't know you're…"

"Could you…shut up?"

"Hey I'm standing right here! Now could someone please tell me what the hell just happened here?" Harry asked interrupting their private little pow-wow. Both girls looked at him innocently. _Oh Hell! This isn't going to be good._

"Sweety…I'm a Tempest Jaguar," Ginny said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"You're shitting me?"

"Huh?"

"It's a Muggle saying…you get use to it after awhile," Ginny answered Daphne.

"Actually, that was Muggle and Yank, but that's beside the point. Okay, you can explain later, now what about that one over there?" Harry gestured to the leg sticking out of the end of an aisle. This time Daphne raised her hand, looking as sheepish as Ginny had earlier. Harry ran his hands through his hair and started to pace, as he cycled through all the possible scenario's and outcomes. _Fuck it!_

"Duncan," Harry called his house elf.

"Yes Master Harry," Answered the regal elf. Daphne was surprised by his manner of speaking, as well as the clothes he was wearing. He looked over at the two girls and bowed to them. "It's good to see you again Mistress Ginny." That surprised Daphne even more.

"Duncan I need you to take them to my trunk, then rally all the elves at Potter Manor. We need to clean house like yesterday." Duncan nodded and walked over to the two girls. Both of which jumped to their feet and started protesting robustly.

"SHUT IT!" Harry yelled and cut them off. Both stopped immediately, more out of shock than anything else. Before they could start again Duncan popped them away.

**_A/N: There you go. This was a difficult chapter to write, and I hope I portrayed __everyone correctly. As always let me know what you think._**


	22. Chapter 22

It had become painfully clear to Sirius that it was pointless to even attempt to teach class today. Not after the Howler that Harry received combined with the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. It was all the students were talking about. Several times his lecture was interrupted with questions about his godson. Either it was if he was proud of him, how he learned to fight so well, if he and Ginny were seriously together or just a fling. There were also questions about the battle itself, which he couldn't answer because it would just cast suspicion on him and Lily.

The Awards Ceremony where Harry, Ginny, and a lot of other private citizens were going to receive the Order of Merlin was going to be held at Hogsmeade on Saturday. He understood what the Minister was trying to do, building up public support and all, but the man was seriously daft if he didn't think they could see what his true goal was. He wanted to turn Harry and Ginny into the Ministry's own Poster Boy and Girl. He could just imagine the Wizarding Romance Novel that Rita Skeeter would write about them if she knew half the truth. Thankfully they had gotten her under their control right from the off.

But Hogsmeade? The Ministry of Magic or even Hogwarts would be better. At least they would be properly protected. There were just too many unknown variables to having it in Hogsmeade. It was secluded from the Muggle community and too rich of a target for Voldemort to let pass by. Perhaps that was what Scrimgeour wanted. It was a chance to show his power and secure his position as Minister for years to come. Plus it gave him the chance once again to thumb his nose at Dumbledore._ Frickin Politicians._

At least he was doing it in broad daylight. That eliminated Vampires, Werewolves, and for the most part Dementors. Hogsmeade was still too close to the Forbidden Forest for his liking. There was no telling what old Butthead had in there. Well he and the pup would have to take a midnight stroll, now wouldn't they?

Sirius closed his eyes and started to rub his temples with his feet crossed on his desk when he heard a soft rapping on his office door. He groaned if it was another student asking him a stupid question he was going to hex someone.

"Go away. This is my free hour, so unless you're a half naked Witch…I'm busy!" Sirius yelled at the door not even bothering to open his eyes. He heard the door open and then close.

"Oh my, I didn't know there was a dress code Professor Black. Am I to be punished?" Came a sultry voice he hadn't heard for far too long. He jerked up so fast that the chair fell back and took his dignity with him. As he scrambled to get to his feet he was greeted with a sweet giggle he didn't realize how much he'd missed until that very moment. He hopped to his feet and quickly did a once over to make sure he didn't look too disheveled. That earned him another giggle, not that he minded all that much.

Leaning with her back on the door was Gabriella Greengrass. Just as picturesque and beautiful as the last time he had looked at her. Her blond hair was now parted on her right side, a lock of it pulled strategically behind her ear so that her neck was exposed from the lobe to the collarbone. She displayed the very spot that she knew he couldn't resist, as well as the one that with the right amount of attention would release the most exquisite sounds from her lips. _Slytherins never play fair._ As if she had heard his mental objection, her lips curved in response.

"Hi." Sirius knew it was lame but it was all he could come up with. It appeared she could still get him flustered with just a look. He hadn't seen her in seventeen plus years and his first impulse was to throw her on his desk and plunder her.

"Hi back." There was an uneasiness in her voice that caught his attention. Perhaps this was just as awkward for her. He came around his desk and crossed over to her. He stopped just short of her, unsure of the boundaries than now existed between them. He looking so intently into her crystal baby blues that he missed her slight frown. She pushed herself off the door and closed the gap between them. They were both well within their danger zone. Her scent invaded his senses, and it took all of his self control to not follow his first impulse. He went to speak but she put a finger to his lips and hushed him.

"No…let me just have a proper look at you," She asked him, as her eyes rapidly traveled over him, burning every detail to memory. She mentally compared it to the younger version of him she kept locked away within her mind.

"Well, look at this nicely trimmed goatee. You look all Ming the Merciless." She teased as she lightly tugged on the hair just under his chin. Sirius grinned as he remembered when they snuck out one night to watch a Muggle movie. She was so engrossed by it that several times she literally jumped on him. He came to realize that scary parts in a movie were a bloke's best friend. She liked it so much she suggested they watch it again, though he didn't recall watching much of the movie the second time.

"Cheeks all smooth," Gabriella's hand slid over his skin and he turned his cheek into her warm touch.

"But this hair pulled back into a respectable and tight ponytail, that won't do at all." She reached around to the back of his head and pulled off the clip with the Black family crest on it, and lazily tossed it somewhere behind her. She then ran her fingers through his hair making it a right old mess. Sirius didn't even attempt to put up a mock protest. He just enjoyed the sensations it was sending all over his body. Gabriella stepped back to admire her work.

"There! Now you look like a proper scoundrel." She finished with a beaming smile. Her crystal blue eyes drawing him in like they always did. _I'm so in over my head._

"So I read that congratulations are in order. I'm so proud of you," Sirius said in an attempt to gain some kind of control over himself.

"What? Oh pish posh, you mean that little award the Minister is passing out to everyone," Gabriella said with a backwards wave of her hand as if it was nothing. Sirius knew better than that.

"The Order of Merlin is hardly a party favor Gaby. My godson said you were simply amazing, but I figured that out a long time ago." Sirius repressed the urge to run his hand through her hair like he always did. Gabriella smiled at the use of his pet name for her. It had been far too long since she had heard it. She wanted to reward him with a kiss on the spot, but fought the desire no matter how strong it was. She casually walked around his office mock inspecting it; the act would buy her time to get her feeling under control. No matter how much she felt like a sixteen year old at the moment, she knew she wasn't anymore.

"Such high praise Suri, you'll make me blush," Gabriella said with a playful smile as she picked up a picture and looked at it. Then she put it back and faced him. "Don't act for one second that you weren't there Lord Black." Sirius raised a brow then shot off a charm to ensure their privacy.

"What ever are you talking about? I was here teaching class." Sirius knew it was pointless to argue with her. They both knew she was right, but old habits die hard. Besides, he loved playing their game.

"Well, let's see." Gabriella tapped her index finger to her lips as she pretended to think on it. "These dashing Rogues in crimson robes and masks of animals came to our rescue. They were the real heroes of the battle if you ask me, and are the ones that deserve the Order of Merlin. Come to think of it, there was this one that had a dog mask on, really nice bum."

"You could see that through the robe?"

"One you're interrupting, two don't get cheeky with me, and three a woman just knows these things.'

"I stand corrected."

"What did I just say about being cheeky?" Gabriella asked as she threatened him with her wand.

"To not to." Again Sirius did his impression of Disney's Tow Mater. Gabriella shook her head, but couldn't keep from smiling. Irritating as he could sometimes be, she really missed this.

"As I was saying before you decided to…well to be you. There was this Wizard in a dog mask with a really cute bum. The thing is, if you don't want to be recognized," Gabriella stepped up to him and back into their danger zone."You probably shouldn't wave around a big Claymore Sword with the Crest of the House of Black on it." She told him and emphasized by pushing his head back with her finger between his eyes.

Her eyes were welling up when his came back to meet them. She quickly looked down to hide her vulnerability. _Prideful woman. _Sirius chuckled on the inside as he handed her a took it without protest before looking up. Shaking her head as she dried her eyes, she mentally berated herself. _Seventeen plus years I'm a stone and two minutes with him and a weeping twit_.

"This is all your fault you know."

"Usually is."

"Just shut it and let me get this out. I've waited seventeen years to say this and you will damn well let me have my say." It came off more as a plea than a command. Regardless, his silence told her that he would do as his former lover requested. When she looked up at him he saw both fire and frailty in her eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. Leave it up to _my scoundrel_ to go and muck it all up. I love and hate you for that you know?" This time Sirius chuckled out loud and she joined him, then lightly slapped him on his arm.

"The logical, practical, and accomplished mind of Gabriella Drake never stood a chance against the chaotic and magnificently outlandishness that is and always will be Sirius Black."

"True, but it was always fun to watch you try."

"Again with the interrupting. Am I going to have to hex you?"

"I suppose that depends on the location and the hex."

"You're incorrigible. You know that right?"

"It's a gift."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"In my mind luv, it was." She gave him a look Lily was fond of giving him. The translation was simply put; _you're on thin ice buddy boy_."Sorry you were telling me that I screwed up your plan."

"You were supposed to be my guilty pleasure, my forbidden dark lover, my final fling before I was saddled with a husband and life that wasn't of my choosing. A warm memory to comfort me in my cold bed, as my unwanted husband took comfort in the arms of his mistress. You see, I had found out about the Marriage Contract the summer before you crashed into me and changed my world. I was so angry at my parents back then. You came along and I saw the perfect opportunity to defy them. I truly regret that Suri. You deserved so much better than that." The remorseful expression written on her face tore at Sirius' heart. Her arms were crossed as she hugged herself in an attempt to keep it together. She couldn't bear to look at him, to see the betrayal in his eyes. She felt Sirius gently caress her cheek. She didn't feel that she deserved any comfort, but turned into it all the same. He ran his finger down her jaw line until it was under her chin. Slowly he tilted it up until her eyes locked with his. There was no anger or malice in them, only forgiveness and understanding.

"I knew that at the beginning of our relationship it was based in rebellion. You were a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor, I'm not that bloody thick." Sirius confessed and she let out a small laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the gesture without hesitation. She took in the comfort and understanding he was giving like it was a life line. She mumbled her thanks into his chest and he squeezed her a little tighter. Gabriella took longer to regain her composure than what was necessary. Her former lover was once again in her arms and she selfishly wanted to enjoy it, but with much reluctance she finally broke the connection.

"Okay I don't mind that kind of interruption, but I wasn't done yet." Gabriella took a long breath them continued. "I was a spoiled selfish girl that didn't take you feelings into consideration. I thought I was in control of the situation. You were a Pureblood and first born of the House of Black, so my parents couldn't out right oppose our _friendship_ without insulting your family. Did you know that your mum paid me a little visit? It seemed that she thought I would be a good influence on you. Boy did that backfire. Like the Marauder that you truly are, you broke through my defenses and plundered my heart. I hate and love you for that too."

"I knew about my mum trying to get you to change me. That was the last straw for me. It was one of the main reasons that I ran away. Not my most thought out plan mind you. I suppose me being the Black Heir was the only thing keeping your dad in check."

"Pretty much. Once word reached him, he demanded I break from you on the spot."

"Just so you know, I really hate your father."

"Just so you know, I never shared a kind word with him ever again, not after what he did to the both of us. Unladylike as it was, I even spat on his grave. Told him it was from you."

"Just so you know the first thing I did when I got back was piss on his grave."

"That's sweet, but I would have preferred that you had come for a proper sit-down with me."

"I haven't forgotten the rules luv."

"Both of those men are burning for their sin if there is any justice in the universe. They no longer control my fate." Gabriella saw anger flare in his eyes. Sirius hand shot out and was on the back of her neck in the blink of an eye. His index finger traced the rune that was branded on her by those bastards.

"This tells me that one still does." Sirius growled through clinched teeth.

"He's not an evil man Suri." Gabriella pleaded with him. She knew that look all too well.

"He sure as hell isn't a good man! A good man would have released you!" Sirius' anger flared up even more. He couldn't believe she was defending him. He moved away from her, because he really wanted to hit something right now.

"Maybe a brave Gryffindor should have snatched me away from it all! You picked a hell of a time to start playing by the rules Suri! Then you would have three beautiful daughters and not him!" She matched his rage with one of her own. Not everything was so black and white. He should know that better than anyone.

"We both know what would have happened to you if I did!" _Damn this woman is infuriating! Does she really think I don't know that!_

"That was my choice to make!" The two of them shot daggers at each other, both believing that they were right and pissed that the other couldn't see that. When Gabriella spoke again her voice was soft and soothing. She saw that this was getting them nowhere, plus this was the question she had to wait seventeen years to ask him. "Why didn't you respect me enough to let me make my own decision?"

Sirius plopped down on his desk and bowed his head. The weight of everything that was and wasn't said seemed too much to bear. He mumbled something that she didn't quite hear.

"What?" Gabriella asked and when he looked up she could tell he was barely holding his tears back. That alone told her everything she needed to know, but still she wanted to hear his words.

"I said what kind of man would force the woman that he loves to make that insane choice?" _Loves? He still loves me? _She walked over to him and rubbed his cheek with hers. It wasn't breaking the rules and conveyed what only another Animagi would understand. They fell into a loving embrace that seemed to last forever, or perhaps they just wished it would. Both giving and taking comfort that they were denied for too long.

"Some scoundrel you turned out to be?" She whispered in his ear, and they both laughed at that. All too soon they were interrupted by the sound of students entering his classroom. She slid her cheek across his until their lips were almost touching. The urge to kiss him was unbearable, but the rules couldn't be broken. No matter how cruel it felt, her daughters had to come first. She stepped back and kissed her finger and then she put it to his lips. A tear ran down his cheek, but she caught it just as it left his jaw and pulled it to her bosom. Sirius kissed the tip of two of his fingers and ran it down her neck to the spot she was most sensitive. The soft moan that left her lips was a bittersweet reward. Gabriella sadly walked over to the fireplace and stepped inside before she looked back at him.

"I would have given up my magic for you."

"I know luv. I just couldn't let you."

"Aidin's Grace," Gabriella said clearly and flashed away. Sirius smiled at her hidden message. She wasn't going home, and she was leaving a candle in the window for him. If he remembered correctly, Aidin was the Celtic Goddess of Love and Sexuality. _Yep, in way over my head.

* * *

_

After a very long shower and more tears than she thought were humanly possible Daphne emerged from the bathroom of Harry's guest bedroom. She cautiously took in her surroundings. Though initially she was very vexed at Harry for shipping her and Ginny off to this place, she soon took comfort in knowing that if she was a good judge of character, then this place was more secure than her own home. Judging by the room she was now standing in, it was just as comfortable too. The huge queen size four corner bed looked very inviting. The only reason she didn't act on her first impulse was that she was sure that a nightmare awaited her if she did. To the left of it was a bedside table with a tray of tea and an assortment of different kinds of comfort foods and, if she wasn't mistaken, a goblet of dreamless sleeping potion. In the plush and cozy looking chair next to the table was a huge reassuringly soft bath robe, along with her wand_. It looks like Weasley thought of everything._

She sprinted across the room and snatched up her wand like it was Christmas morning. Daphne clasped it tightly to her chest and held it in both her hands and took in a shaky breath. She felt complete once more. She had often heard her father say that his wand was an extension of himself. Until that moment, she hadn't realized what an intricate part of her psyche her wand was.

Daphne heard a noise coming from down the hall. A unfounded fear invaded her mind and she momentary lost the ability to breath properly. She quickly locked the door and slowly slid her back down it until she was sitting on the floor. Once she got her breathing under control, a feeling of disgust filled her up. It wasn't an uncommon emotion for her to have, but the person she was disgusted with was.

Was she really this fragile? Was she actually going to let a bottom feeder like Crabbe turn her into a blubbering twit afraid of a simple noise? NO! She was Daphne Greengrass! The Ice Queen of Slytherin! With just one of her chilling glares she could make younger students wet themselves. She wasn't weak! She was smart, strong in both mind and body, ruthless in a fight, and, and…a killer. She was a killer. She had taken the life of someone she had known since she could walk. Under the weight of that thought she broke again.

She buried her face in her arms and released what she thought she had no more of. She wasn't sure just how long she sat there crying like a feeble little girl. Her tears weren't for Goyle that was for sure. He didn't deserve any of hers. Nor was she crying for her lost innocence. She had seen too much in her life to delude herself into thinking she still possessed that. She didn't cry for the fear of being shipped off to Azkaban. She was positive that Harry wouldn't let that happen. She could see it in his eyes. He was now doing what needed to be done to protect her and Ginny.

It wasn't the legal ramifications he was worried about. Voldemort wouldn't allow the killing of two junior Death Eaters to go unanswered. He was protecting not only her, but her entire family. As for Dumbledore, there was no way he wouldn't use this to his advantage.

She wasn't crying for what almost happened to her. That would have been self-indulgent. She had know some girls that had suffered more than that, one of them being somewhere on the other side of the door she was now leaning against.

In truth she wasn't sure just why she kept crying. She imagined it was her mind and body's way of performing its own counter-curse. Daphne knew she was grasping at straws, but it would just have to do. She decided to just ride out the storm of the uncontrollable emotions_. Like I really have a choice in the matter._

A soft rapping at the door broke her out of her self reflection. She quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks and stood up and straightened herself up as much as was possible before answering. She wasn't sure just how much of a rep she had left, but she would protect it for the sake of her ego if nothing else.

"Yes," She cursed herself for sounding so weak and pathetic. Daphne cleared her throat and repeated. "Yes." _Good that was much better. To show weakness is to invite strife._

"May I come in?" The sound of Ginny Weasley came from the other side of the door. To Daphne she sounded nervous. For the life of her she couldn't understand why. She unlocked the door and waited for her to come in.

Once in the room both girls looked at each other cautiously. Daphne was doing her best to project her Ice Queen persona and failing miserably at it. Ginny had been where she was before and felt the urge to give her a comforting hug. She just wasn't sure if it would do more harm than good.

"Thank you," Daphne said breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Um…you're welcome. I just wish I could have gotten there sooner," She honestly said.

"You shouldn't have had to come at all. I knew better. I can't believe they got the best of me like that." Daphne verbally berated herself.

"Hey, shite happens. All we can do is survive it and hopefully learn from our mistakes." Ginny spoke from experience.

"I guess you know that better than anyone else huh. I just wish I had half your courage. You must think I'm pathetic?"

"True bravery is fighting back even though you know you're going to lose. When your heart is beating so fast you're sure it's going to burst at any second, and when fear has made the act of breathing a foreign concept, or when death seems more pleasant than living, but you refuse to let them have that satisfaction. Daphne you were wandless, bound, and outnumbered, yet you still denied them. You fought back and refused to let Crabbe take what was never his to begin with. You are many things Daphne Greengrass, but pathetic and weak are not among them."

"I was still bent over a table in the end. You are the one that saved my virtue, not me."

"That's a load of dung and you know it! You would have found a way."

"No, you're wrong. I was done. I had nothing left."

"Really, because your eyes told me differently. They may have beaten you, but they didn't break you." As her words sunk in, Ginny watched as Daphne's well-crafted Ice Queen persona shattered. Grief, relief, and an unspoken understanding were etched in her face. Her eyes once again swelled up with tears. Ginny knew what the prideful girl needed even if her ego refused to.

"Now I'm a Weasley, and well we hug… .It's a chemical thing." Ginny said with a shrug before opening her arms and motioning her in. Daphne gave a small laugh.

"Seeing as you literally saved my bum, I guess I could indulge you this one time." Daphne joked in an uneasy voice. She stepped into the hug and was surprised by the comfort that she felt from it. She let everything she was holding in flow out of her. Ginny listened silently, comforting the best she could. When Daphne finally stopped to catch her breath, Ginny shared things with her that only another survivor could. Though their situations were very different, on many levels they were very similar. Some jokes were added in with the weeping and by the time Harry had returned both girls had a better understanding of each other.

"You know, this is the kind of thing that get my imaginative juices flowing," Harry joked in hopes of shifting the mood in the room. The indignant looks on both their faces as they scowled at him was just too sweet. They broke apart and one of Ginny's hands went to her hip, while the other held her wand in a threatening manner.

"Well put a cork in it Git. I like the team I'm on thank you very much."

"Besides, I don't think either of us are the sharing type," Daphne added with her arms crossed over her chest. Though her eyes held a threat, the curve of her lips told him it was for effect only. Ginny huffed out an affirming nod.

"Probably right. Two Alphas at once would probably kill me, but what a way to go." Harry finished with a playful grin as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pig!" They both said at the same time.

"Is he always like this?" Daphne asked Ginny as she let out a groan. What he said was totally inappropriate for the situation, and then it dawned on her. He called then both Alphas. His opinion of her hadn't changed. She still had his respect and it surprised her just how much that meant to her.

"Pretty much, but he grows on you after awhile," Ginny answered with a shrug and a smirk.

"Like a fungus." Daphne asked and answered. She wasn't sure if she could go back to being what she once was, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing after all.

"Exactly!" Ginny confirmed.

"Hey!"

"Okay, fungus with a cute bum." Ginny corrected.

"That's better."

"See, you have to stroke their ego every once and again." Ginny joked to Daphne at Harry's expense. Then she blew him a kiss.

"But you can't stroke it to hard or it just gets messy." Daphne joined in and both girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! Am I going to have to separate you two?"

"What?" They both asked at the same time innocently before continuing to laugh. Harry didn't mind being the brunt of the joke. It was good to see them in better spirits.

"Thanks Harry. I really needed that." Daphne told him when she and Ginny finally stopped giggling. Without thinking she walked over and hugged him, something that surprised all three of them. Harry returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. The smile that spread across her face wasn't missed by Ginny.

"That's what I'm here for, comic relief." He joked.

"Got to work those strengths right Shadow." Daphne teased, then she traced her finger across the back of his hand that she injured earlier today. "I'm really sorry about that. And for being a burden." Harry tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Unpleasant lessons were learned all around today. To err is to be human. You're not made of ice Daph, you're so much more than that. I also sent a message to my Uncle Moony to make an alliance with your House. I protect my friends, even the prideful ones that think they're burdens, which they are not. Oh look you seem to be melting." Harry ended with a tease as he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I don't think I want to be an ice queen anymore," Daphne said before burying her face into his chest. Harry looked over at Ginny for understanding and she gave it without a word. A raised eyebrow stated that they would talk later. He mouthed, "You rock." Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Good, now why don't you show the Hellcat here the closet, while I take a much needed shower? Afterward we can discuss what were going to do." Harry asked Ginny.

"Hellcat?" Daphne asked confused. Harry tapped the back of the hand she disabled earlier that day. She mouthed "_oops"_, but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that's pretty fitting. I like it, much better than Ice Queen. Now than you mention it, the library did look like all hell had broken loose in there." Ginny added with a grin. Daphne rolled her eyes while giggling.

"Ha, ha, not that I want to, but we all have classes. I'm pretty sure they're going to notice if we're not there."

"No problem. Three house elves are disguised as us and taking notes in class as we speak. If anyone feels the need to talk to them, they will feel the compulsion to not to." Harry answered as if it should have been obvious.

"They can do that?" Daphne asked with shock.

"House elves were meant for so much more than to simply be servants. They are truly marvelous magical creatures. The power that they posses is truthfully more astounding than words can say." Harry left that for them to think about as he went to take a shower.

After Daphne picked out a very eloquent looking outfit, she and Ginny sat in the living room and waited for Harry. Ginny envied her sense of style, but growing up in a poor family she was use to making due with what was readably available. Whenever she was dragged to some boring upper brow function, because Neville needed arm candy, she felt frightfully uncomfortable. More than a few stray comments passed by her ears. Of course with her newly acquired wealth, she supposed that a new wardrobe wasn't out of the question.

"So you're a Tempest Jaguar. That's pretty impressive. I take it that was your first full transformation?" Daphne asked and brought her out of her current train of thought.

"I didn't think it would take so much out of me. Harry makes it look so easy."

"With time and practice it will be. Now jaguars are chaos bringers. You and Harry have certainly brought that to Hogwarts. If you add in the whole Tempest thing, let just say things are probably going to be very interesting this year."

"It's a talent. You never told me what type of Animagus you are?"

"Lynx," Daphne said casually. Ginny's reaction was anything but that. Daphne read shock and fear on her face. "What?" Ginny swallowed hard before she asked what she was worried about. She had already sensed a connection between Daphne and Harry. She just wasn't sure what the connection was. She knew that Daphne would make a far better Lady Potter than she would. _Whoa! Getting ahead of ourselves girl, best stick with the present problem._

"So your Animagus is compatible with Harry's?" Ginny asked nervously. Daphne looked confused at her question for an all of three seconds before she bent over laughing. Ginny scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't see what was so damn funny. Daphne sensed her distress and calmed herself.

"Perhaps a demonstration will answer your question better," Daphne giggled out before she transformed into her Lynx form. Ginny relaxed immediately, Her Lynx was larger than a regular cat, but smaller than a large dog. She changed back still giggling. "Compatible yes. Practical, ouch, big time ouch." As relief washed over Ginny, she joined Daphne at laughing at the ridiculousness of her question.

"Am I really turning into such an obsessive girlfriend?" Ginny said more to herself than Daphne. Still she got an answer.

"Territorial maybe, but not obsessive. You haven't got control over your Animagus' primal side yet. Your feelings are bound to be more intense than they normally would be. I am such an idiot! It just dawned on me. You're in heat, aren't you?" Daphne whispered the last part. Ginny sheepish grin was her answer.

"My mum told me some Animagi go through heat cycles. The people have to have a strong connection to begin with, but you just met him two days ago, or did you?" Daphne's inquisitive side smelled a secret she needed to unravel.

"Actually we've meet before, it's a long story." Ginny added and waved off the question that Daphne was about to ask.

"Look, I think we both know that there's a bond between Harry and me. I know I can feel it. I'm sure he feels it, and you obviously sense it. It could be an Animagus thing or maybe something more. I'm not really sure myself. What I do know is that he gets me and very few people do. I really don't want to lose that Ginny. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He's drop dead handsome and not an arse about it. I know you have every reason not to trust me, but I want you to know that I would never push for more than friendship with him. I would never do that to a friend, and after everything you have done for me today I hope I can call you one. Besides I've seen the way he looks at you. Just once I wish a bloke would look at me like that."

"You just threw that right out there. I'm such an idiot, and yes I now think of you as a friend."

"Good I don't want any misunderstandings." The clearing of a throat let the two of them know that they were no longer alone. Both their eyes widened with shock before they looked at the doorway to see Harry leaning coolly against it.

"Just how much of our private conversation did you just hear Git?" Ginny asked with a scowl.

"If it was supposed to be private you should have used a silencing charm, but I would never pilfer into a conversation I wasn't a part of. I like my bits the way they are."

"You would do well to remember that. What do you think Hellcat?" Ginny asked as she tried out Daphne's new nickname. The girl smiled brightly, so she guessed that she liked it.

"Well, his heart rate didn't spike, and his body language showed no signs of deception. Still, my witch's intuition says that he's not being completely truthful." Daphne said as she crossed her arms and gave a mock glare. Ginny copied the action.

"I haven't been completely truthful since I was about seven," Harry said as he crossed the room and plopped down on one of the chairs. "But the burden of truth lay with you darlin`." Harry added with a wink.

"Git."

"That's quite the compelling argument Tease, but we'll get back to that later. Now, Aunt Nympy named my Animagus Shadow, and I just named Daphne's Hellcat, It only fitting that she names yours."

"What kind of demented parent names their kid Nympy?" Daphne asked them.

"Actually that's a nickname too, but back to the point. You're the first and only living person that has seen her Animagus, so you get to name it"

"Really?" Daphne asked with a mischievous grin that the twins would be proud of.

"I swear if you name me Sparky, I will have to kill you." Ginny threatened her.

"Give me more credit than that. Just let me brew on this for a second." Daphne asked as she pondered what she knew about Ginny against what she saw in the Library. What she had endured in her life and what she felt that Ginny was down to her core. "I GOT IT!"

**_A/N: There you go. I present to you my Golden Trio. Get your heads out of the gutter, not that kind of trio. Though I think I could probably make that work_**, **_the heart of this story will always be Harry and Ginny and I don't want to fuck with that. That doesn't mean that there couldn't be a night of drunken experimentation.__ Just kidding...or am I?_**

_**I know, I'm evil. My wife tells me all the time. **_

**_Love interest for Daphne_**, _**still undecided. Suggestions anyone? I also left it open for Ginny's Animagus nickname. I've got one picked out, but I'm not committed to it. If anyone comes up with something better, I will give credit where credit is due. As always let me know what you think.**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, don't leave us hanging? Tell us already Hellcat." Harry yelled out in frustration. Daphne's dramatic pause was driving him crazy. Ginny looked like she was about to bite through her bottom lip, and he had definite plans for those luscious lips later on.

"Shadow you have no flair for the dramatic at all, but since you insist I will tell you…um, what were we talking about again?" Daphne teased. Ginny screamed out in frustration. It was very apparent that she didn't want to be named Sparky. Harry reached out his hand and made it look like he was choking an invisible person.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked in mild curiosity at his odd behavior.

"I'm using the force to choke you. What does it look like?" Harry answered with a duh expression.

"The force?" Both girls asked together.

"That's it! We're having a freakin movie night I'm tired of explaining everything." Harry said as he threw both his hands up in the air in frustration. When he was met with more confused expressions he added. "We'll pop popcorn, make nacho's, have a food fight, and then my mum will ground me for making a mess. You'll love it."

"Sweetie, I love the way your mind works. Have I told you that lately?" Ginny asked with a look of complete contentment on her lovely face.

"I'm surprised he didn't suggest a pillow fight." Daphne added with a false glare.

"A lingerie pillow fight? Now that could be fun. See I knew there was a reason I liked you Daph." Harry shot back with a wink.

"He just a randy little bugger, isn't he?" Daphne asked Ginny while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Welcome to my world." Ginny answered as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Then she copied the force choke move he did earlier to which he blew her a kiss. "Then again, he would look cute in a red garter, fishnet stockings, and a nice pair of stilettos." Ginny added with an evil grin.

"No, no, no! Mental picture! Go away, go away!" Daphne yelled as she crunched her eyes shut and massaged her temples. Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended by that or not. _Yeah, like that's ever going to happen._

"How's about noooo." Harry answered in his best impersonation of Dr. Evil. The girls gave him a questioning look again at his antics, but the room was soon filled with laughter. They guessed it was one of those Muggle things they would just have to accept, and with it the weight of the day seemed to lighten considerably. None of them seemed to feel the need to regain their respective composure; in the end it was Daphne that achieved it first.

"Celestial Fury or maybe Fury for short." Daphne said as she looked intently at Ginny. The said girl sat up from the position that she was laughing in and looked back in shock.

"Really?" Was all Ginny managed to get out. Harry looked back and forth from Ginny to Daphne, and then back to Ginny again. Daphne was nodding approvingly at Ginny. She in turn mouthed _thank you_.

"I take it there's a story behind this name?" Harry finally asked both girls nodded without breaking eye contact.

"It's a Celtic Legend that my mum once told me." Daphne told Harry as she broke eye contact with Ginny. "The story goes that a powerful vampire ruled over his land. Once every hundred years he would take a young maiden as a bride in exchange of only killing what he needed to survive. Most of the time, he killed travelers that were passing through his land, so the villagers didn't really care all that much. He would send his servants to collect whichever young maiden took his fancy. When they came to collect their Master's prize none of the villagers would oppose them. Parents would freely hand over their daughters of fear of what would happen if they refused.

The village girls were raised to believe that it was an honor and their sworn duty for the good of the community. Most of the maidens accepted their fate, of course some would resist it, but they always went in the end, save one. She was said to have hair like wildfire and a will to match it. When they came for her she fought back with all she had. It was said that a traveling rogue was the only one to come to her aid. The two fought back to back until the last of the vampire's servants fell. According to legend they fell in love the moment their eyes met, but isn't that the way these stories always go." Daphne started.

"I always loved that part." Ginny added and continued where Daphne left off. "Well, as you can imagine the vampire was not pleased to say the very least. The next day he sent more servants only to be killed again by the young lover's. And so on and so on it went, until that fateful day when they finally lost.

The village leader slipped the rogue a potion that made him sleep for three days. The maiden was forcibly handed over to the vampire, betrayed by her own people all for the good of the village. Still she fought against the vampire to the very end, but she eventually fell and was turned. When the rogue awoke she had already been in the ground for two days. He wept at her grave through a thunder storm refusing to leave her.

At sunset he sought out the leader of the village and killed him without blinking an eye. The rogue warned the village that if anyone tried to bury the body they would share the betrayer's fate. He then went to the nearest inn and waited for his love to rise. When she did the vampire was waiting for her. He ordered her to kill the one she loved most in the world so her soul would be lost forever. So she sought out her lover and found the remains of her betrayer laying in the street. It was said that she laughed at his disemboweled body before following the trail of blood that led her to her love." Ginny stopped to catch her breath and Daphne took over.

"She never spoke a word to him. Just offered him her hand and he took it without hesitation. She led him to his room. It's said that it was her love for him that allowed her to resist the blood lust. She made love to him for the first and last time that night. Just before sunrise they left the room and wandered out into the street. The vampire watched from his darkened carriage as they waited for the morning sun. He and the villagers watched as she silently turned to dust in her lover's arms.

Now, the vampire knew dark magic and summoned her ashes to him then the carriage sped away to his castle. The rogue followed them and it took a full day and night to reach the vampire's castle. As the sun rose up to meet the last day of his life the rogue waged a one man siege on the castle. He slaughtered every one of the vampire servants and waited for the dark creature to wake. When the vampire did he was not alone, for the rogue's love was at the vampire's side. By then she had already killed her parents and had lost her soul forever, or so the vampire had thought.

The rogue dropped his sword and offered his neck to his love without pause. A hair's breath from biting him she hesitated and told him that death couldn't stop her from loving him. He told her to drain him so that they would always be together. She gave him his last wish, and took in not only his blood but his soul as well. Reunited once more in body and soul she picked up her dead lover's sword and attacked the vampire.

The battle raged for an hour and a large amount of the castle was destroyed in the brutal clash. Outside another powerful thunderstorm waged its own war. The villager's seeing the error of their ways had come to help the rogue. They bore witness to the tragic climax to the star crossed lovers. On a half destroyed tower the vampire tried to flee. He jumped off the tower and tried to transform into a huge bat. The maiden leapt after him and buried her love's sword to the hilt through his back. The part of the sword that was sticking out of the vampire chest was struck by lightning.

Neither of them was ever seen again. The only proof that it ever happened was the rogue's sword that fell to the ground. Baptized in the vampire's blood that would never wash off. The storm seemed to take on a life of its own, as if they continued their battle in the heavens. The castle was hit repeatedly by lighting until only rubble remained. From that day forward the maiden was referred to as Celestial Fury. When I looked into your Animagus eyes Ginny, that's what I saw. So tell me, am I off or did I hit the mark?"

The silence of the room was deafening as Daphne waited for their response. The similarities were just too numerous to explain away as coincidence. The Vampire Lord demanding his prize, the leader of the village surrendering her for the greater good, and the villager's blindly following what their told. It was enough to make Ginny ill. Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand to steady her. She looked into his eyes and knew that he would die before he would let history would repeat itself.

"I would say that was dead eye accurate." Ginny confessed when she mustered up the strength to look at Daphne. "Kind of creepy how you can do that. I'm just glad you're on our side." Harry had heard this story before, but through a different venue, and not so detailed. If he was correct, then the Blood Sword may very well be real and not just a legend. His mum always told him that legends were always based in fact.

"Fury…I like it. Gin we make our own destiny." Harry added and gave an extra squeeze to her hand to emphasize his point. She gave a weak smile. Sometimes Daphne hated how accurate her guesses could be. She didn't need to know the details, she knew in time she would get it when she had earned their trust.

"You'll get your happy ending Ginny." Daphne told her with absolute conviction. Ginny shot out her other hand to Daphne. The girl took it without reservation. Harry took Daphne's other hand, the Triquetra was complete. The Celtic Trinity Knot held many meanings for some it meant body, mind, spirit, or to others it was power, intellect, love, and in certain circles it meant creator, destroyer, and sustainer. It mattered little, Harry, Ginny, and Daphne represented them all on some level or another.

"Fury, Shadow, and Hellcat, I like's. It has an intimidating sound to it." Ginny speculated.

"No Shadow, Fury, and Hellcat, now that has a better ring to it." Harry modified.

"Why do to two get top billing? It should be Hellcat and her bitches." Daphne finished with before they broke out laughing again. A popping sound alerted Harry that they were no longer alone. A moment later Fred, and Hesta walked into the livingroom wearing Slytherin boy's uniforms. Hesta wasted no time in removing the unwanted garments. As luck would have it, she had the good sense to have her regular clothes under it.

"How'd it go and where's George?" Harry asked them. Fred immediately blushed and started to rub the back of his neck. Hesta had a toothy grin that was more than a little unsettling, even for someone as experienced as Harry was.

"George had to go see Angelina off. She was only back for the one day you see. She's got a game in Paris tomorrow. As for the little prank we just pulled. Well, you see- the thing is-"

"Harry James Potter! What did you try to make my brothers do?" Ginny shot at him with a glare that sent a chill down his spine. He gave her an innocent shrug that she didn't buy for a second.

"Oh stop pussyfooting around and tell him already." Hesta ordered her new lover as she slapped him hard in the bum. So hard in fact that he went up on his toes and winced. Ginny looked amused by the display, and Daphne looked shocked. If it was because she had never seen a female Goblin before, or the fact that she realized that the two had already had sex Harry couldn't decide.

"Well it started off as planned. Me and the green temptress here took the Polyjuice potion to the fourth floor corridor and took are positions in the broom cupboard there." Fred started.

"Are you mental? That is the most used broom cupboard in the school. Terry Boot and Fay Dunbar practically have their own plank on the ruddy door. She's the biggest gossip in the school. What were you thinking sending them there Harry?" Daphne asked in total shock. Harry should have known better than that. The smile that spread across his face told her he did. He then looked over to Fred and Hesta.

"What happened?"

"Well, we did like you suggested and downed the potion before class let out. Sorry Harry, I just couldn't do it. I know it was Hesta, but she still looked like Crabbe." Fred started.

"Yes, he was being a little girl about it, so I took matters into my own hand." Hestia continued as she rolled her eyes.

"Quite literally I might add."

"I didn't hear you complaining?" Hesta shot at him with a pointed look.

"Well no bloke is going to complain when a girl does that."

"Do you want it to happen again?"

"Yes"

"Then quite you're bitching. Just stand there and look pretty. Momma got this." Fred was about to retort when Harry whistled and brought to their attention that others were in the room.

"If I'm reading through the lines correctly, am I to assume that when the door was opened Boot and Dunbar had the pleasure of seeing Crabbe giving Goyle a hummer?" Harry asked. Hesta winked at him and Fred turned red and looked anywhere but at his sister. Ginny gasped and Daphne closed her eyes and started to message her temples again. It seemed that she was trying to erase yet another mental image from her mind. That was the sight George walked into.

"What did I miss?" He asked the group.

"Well it seems that thanks to Fred and Hesta, Crabbe and Goyle now have the nickname Kneel and Bob." Harry told him.

"Neal and Bob?"

"That's Kneel with a K sweetie, do try to keep up." Daphne teased the confused George. It seemed she had recovered from the mental picture quicker than she did last time. It was then that George recognized her. Daphne was afraid he was going to go into Gryffindor mode, and call her evil of something lame like that. He just smiled at her, but the way he was looking made her blush a little.

"Just my luck they go and change the girl's uniform after we graduate." George told Fred, but didn't take his eyes off Daphne.

"I don't think Angelina is going to like you ogling other girls George." Ginny said with her wand pointing at him. Daphne had been through a lot today and didn't need for her idiot brother perving on her. If she had looked over at Daphne, she would see by the smile on her face that suggested she wasn't minding all that much.

"We're keeping it casual I'll have you know, she's focusing on her career and travels a lot. Neither of us wants to end up resenting each other down the line for…missed opportunities." George told her, and Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "Besides, I was appreciating, not ogling. There's a difference you know."

"Good, now that that's all settled. Hesta I need you to give this to Griphook, he'll know what to do." Harry said as he handed her a sealed scroll. He then handed Fred and George another vial and vault key each. "I need Crabbe and Goyle to be seen going to Gringotts and emptying their Trust Vaults, try to look nerves doing it. Then go to the Quidditch Supply shop and buy two of the new Firebolts that just came out. Fly out of Diagon Alley; make a big display out of it." Harry finished. It hit Daphne in a wave; they didn't have to hide the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were dead or how they died. Hogwarts gossip was like an article from Rita Skeeter, it only requited a sliver of truth and a lot of imagination. By dinner there would be so many theory's that the truth would never come to light.

"He's just his own special brand of evil genius," Daphne said to Ginny with a look of awe. "I would have never thought up something as devious as that, and I'm a bloody Slytherin."

* * *

Due to her upbringing Narcissa Black as she was now called had been taught the benefits of being patient. She prided herself for mastering this subtle art, for it had served her well. Even as gifted as she was at it, she knew that she had reached her limits.

Finding Rose Lancaster was not a terribly difficult feat. Tedious yes, but not very difficult for a Witch of her caliber. The poor woman suffered a complete mental breakdown shortly after retiring from the Ninth Street Orphanage. The unfortunate Muggle that she was married to for over forty years couldn't for the life of him remember that he was ever married at all, even with the endless sea of pictures that were all around his house. His family probably mistook it for Alzheimer's, but Narcissa knew better. Whoever was behind this was good, but didn't take into fact that the Witch that came looking for this woman was a daughter of the House of Black.

The man's mental defenses were nonexistent, and the pathetic excuse for the charm on his mind was laughable at best. Whoever performed it was either not expecting anyone to figure it out so they didn't put forth the proper effort, or just plan weak in magic? Regardless, she was able to return the man his mind and at least forty years of memories with his wife. She wished she could have done more. She was a Witch for Merlin's sake!

What she didn't expect was how her heart felt lighter when she looked into the man's eyes and saw the memories return. Nor the tears that swelled in her eyes when he thanked her for the little gift she had given him. These Muggles were a strange lot, but the thought of getting to know them better didn't seem all that bad.

It seemed that they chose to hide her in plain sight. After going to the hospital that her husband told her she was at. Damn Muggles and their annoying rules on disclosure, it took a few mind probes but she found out where she was transferred to. After seven different hospitals and even more mind probes she found that Mrs. Lancaster was taken to St. Mungo's of all places. These people were really starting to piss her off.

Taking a wild shot Narcissa went straight to the fourth floor and directly to the Janus Thickey Ward. Their sitting in a chair looking out a window was Rose Lancaster. As she approached Rose an elderly Healer approached her.

"Hello, I'm Healer Osborn are you a friend of Rose?"

"I'm afraid I've never met her before. She was my last lead. I was hoping she could help me find a little girl's parents." Narcissa felt that honesty would serve her better. Apparently Lily had rubbed off on her more than she thought. Of course the Ministry documentation she presented the Head Healer said she had Auror status, as did all Marauders thanks to Sirius. That should cover any encumbrances that the Healer might throw at her. Sometimes bureaucracy is a good thing if one knows how to use it properly.

"That's a shame, I'm afraid that poor Rose can't help anyone anymore," Healer Osborn said sadly.

"What happened to her?"

"One of my Trainee Healer was taking a tour of a Muggle Hospital and recognized her. She was brought here. It seems that she been repeatedly Obliviated over several years."

"Do you know how many times?"

"Our best guess is close to twenty. No one comes back from something like that. I'm afraid the woman she was is gone for good. I'm sorry dear, but I don't think she's going to be able to help you find that girl's parents."

"Would you mind if I sit with her for awhile?"

"Certainly, she doesn't get many visitors."

"But she does get visitors? You wouldn't happen to have a list of them do you."

"You just don't give up do you?"

"It's not in my nature."

"I'll be right back," Healer Osborn said before leaving Narcissa with Rose Lancaster. She sat down next to her as the woman looked blankly out the window. She reached out and took the woman's hand. Narcissa had hoped that some human interaction might spark some response. No such luck.

"Hello Rose, you don't know me, but I want you to know that I've met your husband earlier today." She looked for any sign of recognition, but found none. Narcissa pushed forward. "He misses you very much." Still no response perhaps it was time to change tactics.

"I talked to Adam." Rose's eye twitched for a second, and then she was lost in her own world again. All those years watching over children that weren't her own, perhaps on some level they were. _Mother's instinct, they could never take that from you._

"He's a good boy. I know what they did to him." Her bottom lip quivered.

"Emma made it to Hogwarts. She has people that care about her there." _Was that a smile?_

"I need to find her parents." Her brows crunched together for a moment then nothing. A Trainee Healer passed by and Narcissa felt his eyes on her. She repressed the urge to snap her head around and glare at him. She had made them, but they didn't need to know that. She slipped her wand out and silently cast the charm to ensure their privacy.

"If I can find them, then maybe I can help both Emma and Adam. They were meant to be friends." Rose gave a little nod. _That's not a coincidence._ A smile ran across Narcissa's glamour altered face.

"The cat lady took that from them didn't she?" Rose slowly closed her eyes and then opened them again. Narcissa was starting to get the feeling she wasn't as bad off as she appeared. She silently reactivated the charm to detect magic. Rose's wedding ring had a strong protection charm on it. One or both of the squibs parents were probably in Slytherin. Before she could confirm this, Healer Osborn came back with the Visitor Ledger. She gave it to Narcissa and told her that she had rounds to make. One look at the ledger told her all she needed to know. Several different visitors appeared to have the same hand writing. It seemed that Dr. D. Fudge was now Mrs. D. Fudge. _I do believe I've just found the cat lady's alias._

Narcissa took out a compact to check her makeup and scan the room with the mirror. She wasn't at all surprised to see that the Trainee Healer kept looking in their direction. He was being too obvious about it to be one of them. Most likely he was paid or threatened to keep an eye on Rose. She would have to Obliviate him before she left.

"Rose I know they're still watching you. I'll be back when their eyes are sleeping. Daughters of the House of Black never give up." Narcissa whispered in her ear as she gave her a hug. She never felt a folded piece of parchment being slipped into her robe. She needed to talk to Andy and Lily, come midnight they were going to break her out.

* * *

Arthur Weasley just returned from lunch with his son Bill. It was a very eye opening experience to say the least. The Order Meeting that he went to last night was a complete waste of time. Unless the goal was to make his wife insanely mental, if that was the true purpose then he would have to admit it was a smashing success.

Augusta Longbottom's constant snide remarks on Ginny's supposed betrayal of her precious Neville only enraged his wife more. She all but said that his daughter would be nothing more than Longbottom House entertainment if she had anything to say about it. He was well aware of how certain Noble Houses conducted business. Concubines were often offered up to sweeten the deal as they say. Of course Neville played up the mortally wounded boyfriend for all it was worth. Molly begged for him to give Ginny another chance. She swore that if was the last thing she would do she would free her daughter from Potter's immoral influence.

He actually had to stop his wife from accusing Lily's son of using an Unforgivable to control Ginny. To accuse a Noble Lord with no proof of such an act would have brought down grave consequences on his family. He had only met Lily Potter the one time, but he highly doubted that she would raise a son that would do something like that. To have stated that thought out loud and in the presence of his wife had earned him a night on the couch. Not that he minded all that much; he wasn't too terrible fond of his wife when she went on these kinds of rants, which was becoming more frequent of late.

He still loved his wife as much now as when he was a hormone driven teenager, however there were times that she would push him to his limits. She was a good wife and a very loving mother. He never doubted that, but she wasn't without…issues.

He had allowed her to rule the roost as they say, because she seemed to need the control. After what she had endured in her life it seemed like a little thing to surrender for his wife's piece of mind. He was now seeing that perhaps that a series of check and balances would have been a better decision.

Molly for all her strong opinions and single-minded determination was for lack of a better word a follower, and Dumbledore's word she followed without question. She was an honest person and naively thought that Dumbledore and the Longbottom's were too. His job at the Ministry had stripped him of that illusion long ago.

He supposed that his faith in Dumbledore first started to falter when he let things get so out of control during Ginny's first year. A Wizard as old and knowable as him should have figured out that a Basilisk was on the loose with the clues that were presented. Ginny's Life Debt to Neville never felt right to him. Molly and he were so overwhelmed the night Ginny was returned to them that he didn't challenge Dumbledore about it. Arthur was just happy Ginny was alive. They misguidedly took Dumbledore's word without pause. Every time he thought to look into it the contemplation would leave his mind just as quickly as it came. Over time he just accepted it as fact.

When he was notified that Ginny was captured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named psychotic second in command Arthur was understandable enraged, but when Dumbledore told him Ginny was a Casualty of War his faith in the man shattered completely. He had failed his daughter and in his grief fell into darkness.

It was Remus Lupin that pulled him out. He had secretly told Arthur that Ginny had been rescued and was recovering in a very safe place. Remus assured him that she would be back home in a week, but blind faith was not something he would give to anyone again. He didn't let up until Remus told him that James's Lily-flower was watching over her. He knew of whom Remus spoke and knew she would protect Ginny with her life if need be. From that day forward Remus Lupin had his trust and Lily Potter his undying gratitude.

After reading the morning Daily Prophet, Arthur arranged for lunch with his son to get the real story. He got to meet Bill's lady and he would have to admit the boy sure could pick them. She was quite beautiful and even more opinionated, he had learned to his regret. Arthur had inquired about young Lord Potter's intentions for his daughter. His words may have been accusing in nature, he really wasn't sure. What he got in response was a drink in his face and a lot of unfriendly French words that he didn't understand thrown at him in rapid succession. After she stormed off, Bill informed him that Fleur and Harry were childhood friends. Arthur also learned from Bill that he owed the young Lord a very heartfelt thank you. When he opened his office door and saw Molly waiting for him, he knew in the pit of his stomach that things had just gotten worse.

* * *

"You were quiet at lunch today Sirius. Is there something you need to talk about?" Lily asked attentively as she walked back to her classroom with Sirius. When he gave no response that he had heard her, she slid her hand into his and hugged his arm that was on her side, then put her head on his shoulder. "You know that I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later Mutt. Come on, I'll scratch you behind the ears." Lily teased and got a laugh in response, but it was gone to soon. "I'll even rub your tummy." She added, but he barely registered that he was listening. She decided it was time to pull out all the stops.

"I'll show you my boobs." _Now, that ought to do it._

"Really?" Sirius asked after he almost snapped his neck to look at her.

"No, just seeing if you were paying attention." Lily answered with a giggle.

"I hate it when you do that." Sirius growled out. Lily laughed and reached up to playfully scratched Sirius behind his ear.

"Men really are simple creatures. Promise to show them your boobs and you have their undivided attention," She said as if she was talking to a dog. "Just imagine what I could get you to do for me if I offered to put on a naughty cowgirl outfit and give you a lap dance." Lily finished with wiggling her eye brows and gave him a smile that could melt ice.

"With chaps and spurs?" Sirius asked with a hopeful expression.

"And nothing else." Lily teased with a wink. Sirius's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"I would call your bluff." Sirius countered, he wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Who's bluffing?" Lily told him pointedly.

"Really?"

"No"

"Arrrhhh! Why am I friends with you?"

"Oh you love the abuse and you know it." Lily shot back as she bumped his hip with hers. Sirius started laughing, because he knew she was right. She always knew how to get him out of his moods. He probably would have turned into a bitter man like Snape if she hadn't been there to anchor him. He bumped her hip back with his as they continued down the hall with Lily's head back on his shoulder.

"You really seem to be in a good mood today. After that Howler Harry got, I would have thought you would be in a right foul mood."

"Actually, I haven't felt this light in years, and I have Molly Weasley to thank for it." Lily grinned out.

"Holy Shite! You went after her didn't you?"

"Did you think I was going to let her off with just a Howler?"

"No I suppose not." Sirius answered with a chuckle. "You didn't kill her did you?"

"No, I just unleashed sixteen years of bottled up emotions all at once, it was quite liberating actually, but there was a moment there when I was really tempted to hurt her. I may have said a few things that I'm not completely proud of, but she implied some really nasty things about you and me. It would seem you down played what that bitch Skeeter wrote about me."

"I'm not going to apologize for that. You had enough to deal with. The last thing you needed was to have to deal with the collection of lies she was spewing out."

"How bad was it, and does Harry know?" Lily asked even though she was sure she didn't want the answer.

"One very, and two if he did she would be dead right now. It was sixteen years ago Lils, I would have assumed people would have forgotten about it, or realized it was a pile of dragon dung to begin with. That was one of the reasons that we got the hag under our control to begin with."

"There are still some that blindly believe everything she writes as if Merlin himself had written it." Lily's statement was laced with resentment.

"Good, we can use that to our advantage."

"Don't change the subject Sirius. With the exception of sex, you have played the part of husband and father for me and Harry as well as James could have done. I know I tease you all the time, but I am grateful that you never left us."

"And I never will. You and Harry are my family," Sirius said as he stopped and looked at her pointedly.

"I saw a Grim Patronus running across the grounds last night. Kind of says it all, doesn't it? Are you still in love with her?"

"Just as much as you're still in love with James."

"She's another man's wife."

"She was my mate first, and like it or not she always will be. I foolishly thought that if I slept with enough women I would burn out this hold she had on me. I know now that will never happen. I talked to her for only five minutes today and…Oh who am I kidding, she had me hooked in one minute flat. It took all my self-control not to follow her through the floo."

"WHAT? She was here? Oh, so that's her scent I smell on you. You better not get to close to Daphne Greengrass. She's an Animagus, if she smells her mum on you. Well, let's just say that's not going to be a very pleasant conversation."

"She already knows that me and Gaby were lovers."

"You told her?"

"She kind of tricked it out of me. Clever little witch, she's definitely her mother's daughter through and through."

"Just how deep are you?" Lily asked with a hand on her hip.

"Half way to China luv, half bloody way to China." Sirius shrugged out. Lily walked up to him and moved as if she was going to him a hug. As he leaned down to accept it, she smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Could you be more specific?"

"As I see it you have two choices. One let her go. It will be hard, but not impossible. Two grab onto her and never let go. The choice is yours." Lily told him sharply.

"Wait, are you actually encouraging me to?"

"Sixteen years ago I would hex you for even thinking it, but I'm not that woman anymore, nor are you the same man, and the Greengrass's for that matter. Life has a way of changing your view of many things. Take it from a woman that hasn't had the love of her life to keep her warm at night. If James was still alive and the only thing standing between us was my magic. I would surrender it in a heartbeat."

"It's more complicated than that Lils."

"Then uncomplicated it Mutt, since when has there been a problem the two of you couldn't overcome? She's had sixteen years to think about it. She used the floo in your office for a reason; I think you owe it to her to hear what she has to say. Then together decide what's best for the two of you. Or here's a shot in the dark. The three of you could act like adults and come to an understanding."

"You really are an amazing woman Lily. I would have been lost without you." Sirius told her. She knew from the tone in his voice what he was talking about. Lily cupping his face into her hands, and looked tenderly at him.

"Right back at you." She told him and was hard pressed to keep her voice even. "But if you see your shot, you take it. Don't worry about me and Harry. You take your shot."

**_A/N: I want to thank all of you that gave your suggestions for Ginny's Animagi nickname. __There is no Celtic Legion of Celestial Fury__. The story was loosely based off a story I made up when I was in High School. It was about a blood Feud between a Vampire and a Ghost__. I never wrote it down so it only exists in my twisted head._**

**_SoccerReader, you wanted to know more about Narcissa's friendship with Lily. I believed i covered that in Chapter 8 and 11. If you go back and read those chapters it might make more sense. _**

**_My Beta Reader is involved in another project right now, so I'm riding solo on this chapter...be nice._**

**_I want to thank EmlynMara for sending me a PM with mistakes that I made. I hope this version is better.  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter, a little early for a change. I would like to give Kodos to Silver Warror for figuring out who the cat lady/ D. Fudge is. Hopefully I'll_ _have that subplot coming to an end in the next chapter, along with who Emma's parents are. _**

"What the hell is this?" Neville yelled at Dumbledore as he slammed down his copy of the Daily Prophet on the aged wizard's desk. It wasn't at all surprising that Neville would act this way to the news. He knew he was partly responsible for the boy's rueful behavior, but most of the blame lay with his loathsome grandmother. It really was a pity she couldn't have been there the night Tom paid them a visit. A slight variable he didn't account for when he let Pettigrew discover the location of the Longbottom's safe house. That oversight had been a thorn in his side form that day forward.

He had mistakenly sent Hagrid to collect the boy. He had hoped that the simple man's size alone would have been enough to defer anyone from becoming a hindrance. However, Hagrid turned out to be inept against Augusta Longbottom. The woman snatched her grandson away to the highly warded Longbottom Manor. By the time he was finally able to get an audience with the woman, she had taken the legal steps necessary to ensure that Albus would never gain control over the boy, especially if she should meet an untimely end.

The woman was no fool and had too many connections in the Wizengamot. Her mind was just as keen as ever and she knew how to play the political game far better than him. If she suspected that Dumbledore had anything to do with her son and his wife's death, she showed no signs of it. He was forced to play her game in order to have any control over the boy's life. Augusta knew that she had Albus' bollocks firmly in her hand and had no intension of letting go of them in the foreseeable future.

Augusta wasn't so delusional that she didn't see Neville's flaws. His magical core was average at best, and he lacked proper drive to improve his knowledge of spells. If things become difficult he gives up and expects others to carry his load. That sadly was mostly due to years of everyone catering to his whims, because hard work was obviously an alien concept to Neville. Although Dumbledore had taught him some flashly spells to impress the masses, she knew that he was being trained for one purpose only - sacrificial lamb.

Before that day came she worked to make sure the Longbottom legacy continued. The Weasley girl would work for breading stock, but she planned to find a proper pureblooded witch to take the title and duties as the next Lady Longbottom. Had the woman knew of the secret will Dumbledore made Neville sign, she would probably have dropped dead of shock.

"Potter and Weasley save a few damn goblins and they get the Order of Merlin! I vanquished Voldemort when I was one and didn't get shite! Where's my Order of the Merlin!" The whinny tone of Neville's voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard to him. If he didn't need the boy so badly he would have thrown him out his office window for his insolence. As it was, he did need Neville, so deal with his latest drama he now must.

Regardless how much Albus wanted to yell at the boy, he knew that it was a waste of time, breath, energy, and magic when Neville was like this. He would let the spoiled boy have his tantrum. Albus had learned years ago how to tone them out. He would pretend he was listening, and would go so far as to nod in agreement, or give nonspecific verbal responses. As long as Neville thought that his words held importance, he was happy. Once the rant was done then, and only then, would Neville be ready to listen to what Dumbledore had to say. So as Longbottom's senseless drabble carried on, Albus Dumbledore reflected on what he had learned about Lord Harry Potter.

He had gained a considerable amount of power in the Wizengamot in a very short time. It was rumored that he and Black were pushing through several pieces of legislature that would change how things were done in the wizarding world for years to come. After what happened at Diagon Alley yesterday, Potter all but assured that the Succubi would be reclassified as Magical Creatures, and with all the rights that came with it. The Goblin Army was now at his disposal, if his sources at Gringotts were correct. It seemed that Lily and Sirius had told him everything about the prophecy. He still didn't know the extent of what Ginny Weasley had told him. The protectiveness he had shown the girl suggested she didn't paint Albus and Neville in a good light.

He knew that Potter had let just enough slip last night to get the children in the school to start rethinking their loyalties. Neville's own inner circle had turned their back on him, and seemed to take to Potter as if they had known him their whole lives. Given their history they weren't the most trusting lot. He was more than a little curious how the boy gained their trust so quickly. Hermione was unwilling to talk to Ginny on Neville's behalf. Not even after he threatened her Head Girl status. Potter even managed to get past Ron's over protectiveness. He was losing control in his own school and he didn't like it one bit. For someone like Albus Dumbledore control was everything.

That wild animal cry he roared out last night also suggested he is an Animagus, possibility a large cat type. Given whom his father and godfather are it's not an immense surprise. He also seemed to have forged a friendship with the first year **Metamorphmagus**. That was a possible pathway to gain some control over the boy. If he was correct, she was an orphan. He would have to look into that later. Perhaps if he had Auror Lupin tutor the girl, she could forge a friendship with the boy. She had told him that they had only met a few times and he seemed standoffish with her. Perhaps he didn't approve of her marriage to Remus, or better yet desired her for himself. Not a far stretch of the imagination for a boy that had tasted the pleasures of the Succubi.

Given Ms. Weasley's untrusting nature it could be a way to cause a rift between the two. If Tonks was to seduce Potter and Ginny witnessed it, he was sure she would go running right back into Neville's waiting arms. It would also serve to sever the growing bond he seemed to have with the others. Convincing Mrs. Lupin to agree would be difficult. He hoped he wouldn't have to resort to more unethical practices to ensure she complied with his orders.

He was sure that Lily was still his best way to control Potter. He had paid Rita Skeeter a visit earlier that morning to see if she was willing to pick up where she left off in regards to Lily's public opinion. The woman flat out refused him. She told him that she wouldn't write a word against the woman. Now that he remembered it, she had nothing but good things to write about the boy and Black. It seems that Potter had already gotten to her.

There was no doubt in his mind that the young Lord was the one the prophecy spoke of. He had of yet to see a good example of the boy's magic, but he bet it was well beyond Neville's. He needed to get control over the boy as soon as possible. This unknown variable needed to be dealt with soon.

"Well?" Neville asked in a very annoying tone. Albus blinked a few times to pull himself out of his deep thought.

"Well what?"

"Well, are you going to make the Minister give me the Order of Merlin or not?"

"Neville, Minister Scrimgeour is in the process of ostracizing me and the Order of the Phoenix. It seems that he is not happy that I've been blocking his attempts to use you for his own political gain."

"If it gets me an Order of Merlin, I'll let him use me. That's how the game is played after all. Gand always said you have no flair for politics."

"I do believe he wants more from you than shaking his hand in front of some cameras. Everything comes with a price Neville. You would do well to remember that." Dumbledore warned him. Neville got what he really meant. Don't get your hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Seems to be working pretty well for Potter, why not me?"

"If you truly want to reconcile with Ms. Weasley, perhaps you shouldn't try to steal her thunder on Saturday. A humble apology and congratulation on her achievement might better serve your purpose." Neville looked at him as if he was mad. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head from side to side. "You are not required to believe it, just say it. Remember that deception can be a very powerful tool to make others do your bidding."

"Whatever"

"Have you set up a DA meeting yet? I would like to see what progress my Army has made over the Summer Break." Dumbledore asked in an amused way.

"Um well, you see…I've been putting the word out, but no one seems all that interested in coming to the meetings," Neville said nervously. "Potter's behind it, I'm sure of it." He added to get him out from under Dumbledore's stern and unapproving stare.

"No one?"

"I've had a few bites, mostly fangirls, but no one with any real talent."

"If that is all you have to tell me than you can be on your way Neville," Albus said dismissively, as he started to massage his temples.

"What about the Order of Merlin?"

"OUT!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Arthur yelled at his wife as he slammed his fists down on his desk. Molly couldn't help but jump. She could count on her one hand the number times that her husband had ever raised his voice to her. Arthur Weasley was for the most part a very calm man. It was hard to invoke his anger. He had his moments like any person, most of them caused by Lucius Malfoy. He was however at this moment shooting a very enraged, disapproving, scrutinizing gaze across his office to his wife.

After she had read the article in the Daily Prophet, she decided to go to Diagon Alley to see for herself the damage that was done there. Work crews of Dwarfs were called in to expedite the rebuilding process. Shops were open for business, and the hole in the middle of the street where the Trolls were said to have been trying to escape with children was sealed up. There was still noticeable blood stains on the street as well as some of the outside walls and alleyways. The thought that some of her children were here when the attack happened sent a cold chill down her spine.

She had learned from Tom the proprietor of The Leaky Cauldron that Lord Potter had called in a favor to get the Dwarves to come and help with the rebuild. Two women were talking how the same Lord had set up a grant to help the families that were hit worst by the attack. Now many other more prominent Families were making donations into the grant. To say she felt regret for the Howler she had unjustly sent the young man was an understatement. She was disgusted with herself.

She had let her wounded pride and anger rule over her common sense. She had taken the word of Dumbledore and Longbottom as gospel. She never let the young man have the benefit of the doubt. It was now very evident that she should have. She was more and more starting to feel like a stranger in her own body in her own life.

Her altercation with Lily Potter was too public to hope that it wouldn't get back to her husband. She knew that it would be better if he heard it coming from her than the Ministry gossip whores.

"I'm sorry Arthur I wasn't thinking. Augusta got me so riled last night. I intend to send him an apology straight away."

"Do you realize the position you have put our family in. He could ask for my immediate termination if it hit his fancy. I can assure you that I wouldn't blame him if he did. You should know better that to go accusing a Noble Lord like that."

"I think if he was going to, his mother would have thrown that in my face this morning Arthur."

"You talked to Lily Potter today?"Arthur asked and took a deep breath as he waited for the answer he really didn't want to hear.

"Talked no, screamed, yelled, threw curses at each other yes. Lovely woman." Molly's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Her husband showed no signs that he found her comment amusing.

"Can you blame her?"

"She attacked me Arthur! You should have heard some of the things that she had said to me!"

"She had cause!"

"I should have known you would have taken her side!"

"Don't try and turn this around on me Molly! You know what you did was wrong and Lily had every right to challenge you. You would have done the same if you were in her shoes, and you know it."

"That's right pretty Lily Potter is never wrong! All the wizards just fall at her feet and worship the ground she walks on! I thought better of you Arthur! She even made my own sons turn their back on me!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now?"

"She said I all but called Ginny a whore and Fred and George heard her. They slammed their door in my face." Molly dropped down into the nearest chair and started to sob uncontrollably. Arthur took the time to gain some of his composure. Normally his first instinct would be to comfort his wife, but at the moment he didn't have in him. He sat down at his desk and waited for Molly to calm down. He really didn't understand why she saw Lily as a threat.

"Listen very carefully to me Molly. I want you to tell me everything that happened today, every detail that you can think of. Can you do that for me?" Arthur asked in a calm and hopefully understanding voice. Molly nodded and then began telling him about her fight with Lily Potter. Half way through the tale he stood up and started to pace his office, but gave no comment good or bad.

When she was done she waited for him to continue yelling at her. She honestly wouldn't blame him. As she told her side of the story, she couldn't help but feel sickened for the things she had said to Lily. She wouldn't have wished that life on her worst enemy. Molly remembered the anguish in Lily's voice as she gave Molly a glimpse into her life. No one can fake that kind of pain. At the time she really didn't let what was being said to her to properly sink in, but it now had a choke hold on her heart. There was no way she could appropriately convey her regret to the woman.

"Go home Molly," Arthur said slowly and without emotion as he got to his feet.

"W-what?" Molly asked standing up. Arthur was already putting on his jacket.

"I said go home. I have to make an official apology to Lord and Lady Potter. Then I need to see if I can sort out the damage you have done with our children. I don't know how long that will take, so you don't have to wait up for me." He finished as he locked his office and headed to the main lobby. Molly noted that he didn't wait for her to follow him or attempt to give her a kiss goodbye.

* * *

As Draco sat in the back of Charms class, he wondered why he had to suffer the indignity of being taught by a Mudblood. To add insult to injury, she was also a Noble Lady. That meant that he couldn't show her disrespect like he did to that simpleton Hagrid. He no longer had the protection of a Noble House to combat any backlash that his mouth could bring upon him. Snape had also told the entire house that they were to show her the up most respect at all times. It was obvious that the man desired to taste the pleasures her body had to offer. Mudblood or not she was a very desirable woman. He had to admit he wouldn't mind having a go at her, if nothing else that to throw it in the face of her son.

That so called Noble Lord had gotten the drop on him earlier that morning. He pressed the issue that if he came within a hundred feet of that little **Metamorphmagus** bitch, he would shove his boot knee deep up Draco's arse. He had the distinct feeling that Potter was being quite literal with that threat.

He had no desire to antagonize Potter further. He was well aware that he no longer had the threat of Crabbe and Goyle to call upon in his hour of need. Nor did he have the threat of his father's influence to make students cower before him anymore. The new Lord Black had stripped him of his rightful title and family fortune in one fell swoop. All he now had to his name was his Trust Vault and Malfoy Manor. He wasn't even permitted a House Elf to maintain the property. The man actually expected him to do it.

He supposed that things started to fall apart when he failed to kill Dumbledore at the end of last year. The Dark Lord was already displeased with his family after his father's failure at the Department of Mysteries the previous year. His Aunt Bella was the only one to escape the Dark Lord's wrath, and that was because she had captured that Blood Traitor. He and his aunt had bonded over the death of his mum. Though her body was never found, she had disappeared the night his half-breed cousin and that accursed Shadow Fiend attacked his aunt's home. Bella was convinced that she came back to help her and was dragged off by the foul beast.

More and more his thoughts turned to his mum these days. He remembered with fondness the times she would comfort him when he was very young, always whenever his father was not around. Back then he never understood how different she was whenever his father was gone. It was only a matter of time before his father discovered her duality. He told her that she was too even-tempered to be a proper Death Eater. Furthermore, he didn't want her softness rubbing off on Draco. Her time and influence over him was always closely monitored. If it wasn't for the strict wording of his parent's marriage contract he was sure his father would have conditioned her to change her attitudes. He settled for berating her whenever Draco was around. In time he started to see her as his father did, but there were times that he missed the soft way her voice would sound when he needed comforting, or the song she would sing to chase away the nightmares. He could really use that about now.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please come to the front of the class?" Lily asked Draco. It was her last class of the day. She had noticed he had just barely made it to class, and his movements were slow and sluggish. Several times during class he winced in pain, but he hid it well. She guessed that without the threat of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco was discovering the physical side of payback. It seemed that he was choosing to be prideful by not going to the Hospital Wing. The mother in her wanted to heal him straight away regardless of some of the things she had heard that he had done. He was Cissy's son. How could she not? Of course his being a Pureblooded extremist, made willfully accepting help from a Mudblood was not an option. So she was going to force him. It's not like he's going to hate her any more than he already did. Draco slowly stood up. If it was because he was hurting or highly annoyed that he had to follow the instruction of a Mudblood, Lily didn't know.

"Yes Professor," Draco drawled out through clenched teeth. His eyes were showing disdain for Lily. He was an inch taller than her and was trying to use it to intimidate her. Lily met his glare with one of her own and for a full minute neither one spoke. In the end it was Draco that looked away first.

"Glad we got that straight," Lily said low enough that only Draco could hear. This battle went to her.

"Please turn around and face the class," Lily instructed him. As soon as he did, she removed his robe from behind as gently as possible without revealing to the class that he was injured. "Oh, thank you for volunteering Mr. Malfoy." She added as she threw his robe on her desk. Draco didn't know what to make of her actions. Lily stood next to him and addressed the class.

"Today we're going to go over healing charms. Mr. Malfoy has graciously agreed to be my assistant slash victim today." She added with a wink and got a round of laughs, mostly from the Gryffindors. "Now I'm going to cast a Glamour Charm on my lovely assistant, so that he looks like he's been attacked. Then I'll demonstrate how to properly fix his wounds." Lily stood in front of Draco so the class couldn't see that she was in reality canceling the Glamour Charm that Draco cast on himself. When she stepped away, he was sporting a black eye, a busted lower lip, and several lacerations across his face and boils on his arms. Several of the girls in the class gasped in shock.

"Now usually most of these injuries could be healed with Episkey, but if every injury could be cured by that we wouldn't need St. Mungo's now would we. If the injuries came from a curse or hex, they will need a charm that has a little more of a kick to get the job done. The Brekeonus Charm was specifically designed to repair the damage done by a Bone Breaking Curse. So if Mr. Malfoy was to have two broken ribs, this is how we would mend them."

One by one Lily healed his injuries and demonstrated several different charms designed for specific curses. After twenty minutes all the injuries were addressed and the class dismissed. Draco was halfway out the classroom before he remembered his robe was still on her desk. He waited until the other students were gone before he reentered the Charms classroom. Lily met him half way with his robe.

"This changes nothing Professor, we're still enemies," Draco told her as he put on his robe and shoved his fists into his pockets.

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Malfoy. If we meet on the field of battle I will show you no mercy," She told him as if stating an obvious fact.

"Expect none in return Professor Potter." He confirmed then Draco noticed that something was in his pocket. He pulled out a salve of blue cream.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as he looked at the ointment.

"Apply it three times a day and your wounds will heal quicker," Lily instructed him in a mildly amused voice. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he gave her a firm nod. Lily figured it wasn't going to get any better than that, so she returned the nod. Draco turned to leave but found himself stopping at the door.

"Thank you for letting me keep my dignity," Draco forced himself to say. She was still a Noble Lady and honor demanded it.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy," Lily graciously answered, and guessed that had to have hurt to say. She wisely chose to keep that thought to herself. There was no need to undo any progress she may have made today. The next second he was gone and she hoped that with her single act of kindness, she planted a seed with him. Only time would tell.

* * *

Emma had never been more tired in her life. She met up with Tonks in the secret room after class let out for the day. After Tonks gave her a rundown of what she was and where her kind fit into the wizarding world. She learned all her rights under the laws set forth by the Ministry. Tonks told her how many would try to use her, as well as the slave market that would target her.

Tonks was brutally honest with her. She could safely say that she didn't like all her new sister had to say, but was grateful she didn't treat her like she was too young to know. She told Emma that she needed to know what she was getting herself into, the good and the bad. She also told her that the Sisterhood would always be there for her. An organization that had more political power in the Ministry than their enemies or the Minister himself would ever truly know. It was nice that Tonks let her have a choice in the matter, but it really wasn't all that hard to choose. She was a Gryffindor for a reason. Tonks then preceded to put her through a series of tests to evaluate where she was at skill level wise and where she needed work. For the next half an hour she was pushed to her limits and beyond.

Emma was currently lying on the floor on the flat of her back trying to catch her breath. A white dove flew into the room and landed beside her. It just looked at her for a few seconds before cooing at her. Emma went to pet it when it transformed into a blond statuesque woman. She smiled down at Emma and offered her hand.

"`ello, you must ze Emma. My name iz Fleur Delacour, but `ou can call me Moonbeam. I `ear zat `ou are now in ze Sisterhood." Fleur added with a wink as she helped Emma up off of the floor.

"What, you're in the Sisterhood also, but you're not a **Metamorphmagus**?"

"The Sisterhood just doesn't only consist of us Emma. There are also Veelas, Sirens, Mermaids, and very soon Succubi." Tonks told her.

"We protect each other. Zer is zrenth in numbers no?"

"Okay I get that, but how did you know I was in the Sisterhood?" Emma asked still confused on that mater.

"My zittle brother speaks very `ighly of `ou."

"Little brother?" Emma asked with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, were all one big happy family here," Tonks said from behind Emma. "I guess that makes you my niece hey Moonbeam?" She added for fun.

"Yes, ze better looking one," Fleur added as she flipped her hair over her shoulder for added effect. Now it was Tonks turn to roll her eyes. Emma looked back and forth between them more confused than ever.

"Don't mind us Emma. It's just a little game we play. Harry's _little brother_ by the way."

"Oh I get it! Even though you're not all related, you're still kind of like a family."

"Precisely" Fleur confirmed as she flicked the crystal Harry had given Emma.

"What brings you here Fleur?" Tonks asked her as she came across the room.

"`Arry thought zat she should `ave an inheritance test done to zee if she `ad any rights to any vaults at Gringotts." Fleur said as if it was nothing major. Tonks knew better, but it was still a good cover story.

"Translation, Harry wants to set me up with a trust vault, and this way I can keep my pride and the gold while not feeling indebted to him," Emma stated with a knowing look as she crossed her arms over her chest. The look of shock on both Tonks and Fleur's faces told Emma she was right, or more importantly Daphne was right.

"How did you figure that out?" Tonks asked her.

"I made a really brilliant friend, and she guessed that he would do something like this," Emma said with a huge grin.

"Did you new friend suggest anything else?" Tonks asked delighted that Emma seemed to be taking this all in stride. The truth was that there was more to it than that, but she didn't need to know until they were sure.

"Yes, she said to let him. I trust Harry. He would never do anything to hurt me. So you need like blood or something right?"

"`wo vials of blood zo be exact Emma," Fleur told her. One was to be tested the Muggle way and the other the Magical way.

"I just thought that I just dropped a few drops of blood on a piece of parchment?"

"The documents aren't allowed to leave Gringotts Emma. Fleur works at Gringotts so she can vouch for the blood samples." Tonks said. The girl just shrugged it off, and waited for Fleur to take the samples. It took only a minute and then Fleur set off back to Gringotts, but not before Fleur and Tonks shared a look that Emma couldn't identify.

Tonks was going over some exercises that would help her on her control when Harry, Ginny, and Daphne walked into the room. The two girls seemed shocked at the size of the room, and the fact that they didn't even knew that it was even there. Harry started to head over to them. Emma dashed at him jumping up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, then she proceeded to give him a very wet sounding kiss on the cheek. Ginny and Daphne seemed to find it very funny.

"Look Fury, you've been replaced," Daphne mocked Harry.

"Oh my broken heart, how will I recover?" Ginny added with a dramatic faint. Harry just laughed it off. He really was being a good sport about the whole thing.

"What was that for Cub?" Harry asked as he set her down.

"Just because," Emma said as she skipped over to Daphne and Ginny. Apparently, it was all the explanation she felt she needed to give him. Half way over to them Emma pointed to her pinky and mouthed _right there_ to the two older girls.

"Fleur just left with the blood samples," Tonks told Harry as he walked over to her. "It looks like you're branching out." She furthered teased him.

"Jealous?"

"Please, you couldn't handle me on your best day." Tonks waved off Harry's shot.

"Succubi Darlin` Sicc-u-bi, that's plural by the way."

"Bite the big one, that's singular you prat."Tonks shot back as she flipped him the bird.

"Don't be a hater, and you made me this way."

"You know, I liked it better when I could turn your bollocks blue just from licking my lips."

"Hey! You kept on changing your boob size. You just can't do something like that to a horny fifteen year old. You could have done some permanent damage. The least you could have done was kiss them and make them better" Tonks let out a gasp and Harry tapped her cheek.

"Gotcha," he gloated victoriously. Tonks shot daggers as she mentally smacked that smirk off his face. They stared each other down for a few more moments before Tonks snorted out a repressed chuckle. Harry followed soon after. Before they knew it they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling over. The other three girls just stood looking at them and commenting on the odd dynamic those two had.

"Don't hurt her okay. She's been through a lot." Tonks warned him, after regaining her composure and looked over his shoulder at Ginny. "She has some major trust issues, so you need to be patient with her."

"You should know me better than that by now Nymph. Besides Mum gave me the speech this morning. She mentioned my bits and the tallest tower in the same sentence once, maybe twice. I don't plan on screwing this up."

"Okay, so what's with the blond Slytherin over there?"

"She's a friend. She has my respect and trust."

"I know that you don't give that away easily, so I'll trust your judgment."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Just be careful sweetie, I don't want you getting hurt either." Tonks added as she cradled Harry's face in her hands. He appreciated the gesture and gave her a little wink.

"Now that we got that all straightened out, what can you tell me about Emma?"

"Her power level is way beyond anything someone her age should be at, but her control is at toddler level. Not all that surprising considering she's had no formal training. She's a natural mimic. I think she does it on instinct. She probably doesn't even think about it so it's not considered control yet. When Fleur took her blood she wasn't showing any traits of you or Lily so hopefully we'll know tomorrow."

"I still don't understand her power level thing. I thought you had to build that that up over time."

"You said she had some kind of bind on her magic. Metamorphmagi body's are always in a state of flux. Binding rarely ever sticks, even runes aren't 100% effective, but they can greatly affect your ability to access and control your power."

"So it's like living your life in a suit of armor."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? That would explain why her power level is so strong and her finesse so weak. She's had to work three times as hard to do the simplest of things."

"Alright, that explains that, but what about the mimic thing? I heard it required a great deal of training to be a mimic?"

"I would say the same reason you were able to create a Hybrid Animagus. No one ever told her that she couldn't."

* * *

"Hey Pride," Narcissa said as she stepped out of the fireplace of Lily's office.

"Have a seat. I'll be right with you Talon." Lily shot over her shoulder as she was finishing up the tea. Narcissa had owled her earlier that she was coming. As Lily was finishing up, Narcissa had a look around her office. She was in such a rush yesterday that she didn't get a chance to have a proper look around. Lily's taste in decorum was as always simple yet elegant. Warm soft colors covered the walls in a way that made a person feel completely relaxed.

As she scanned the collection of pictures around the room she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Lily's life played out before her in the pictures. Some before Jimmy died and some were after. Harry and Sirius, Lily's boys as she was fond of calling them, along with Lily were smiling back at her from different locations across the world. The Eiffel Tower, the Great Wall of China, the Sphinx, and other Muggle-made wonders of their world were always in the background. Though she would have loved to have traveled the world, that wasn't what she was envious of. For all the sorrow the three of them had in their hearts, they also had love and happiness, and it showed in their bright shining faces.

Narcissa's own family portraits although quite regal and proper were for the most part cold and empty. She felt no joy in her heart when she looked at them. A stone faced husband that she hated was at her side. Her closed off son that always looked annoyed that he had to partake in the pointless ritual. Although she always smiled in their portraits her eyes held no happiness in them.

She pushed those dark thought aside as she spotted a picture that she and Draco were in. It was of Harry and Draco's first and only play date. Oh, how she wished that they could have grown up as friends. They were all sitting on a blanket on the beautiful grounds of Potter Manor. Lily was holding Draco up and giving him zerburts on his tummy as he giggled uncontrollably. She and Harry were sitting across from them as they rubbed noses together. Jimmy had taken the photo and Sirius had made an enchanted copy of it so that Lily's face looked different to anyone but her. That way she could have it out so that Lucius was none the wiser.

"Cissy are you all right?" Lily asked as she poured the tea. Narcissa returned the picture to its rightful place and gave her friend a weak smile.

"I had to leave everything behind when I made my hasty retreat from Malfoy Manor." She told Lily as she gestured to the picture she had just put down.

"It's one of my favorites. Would you like me to make a copy of it for you?"

"Yes, I would like that very much, but this time that way it is. I'm tired of hiding our friendship."

"I don't think we're going to have to do that for very much longer, if that's any consolation."

"I suppose that will have to do for now. Fancy a midnight secret mission no questions asked?"

"Where to?"

"That was a question."

"Sorry, you know I'll always have your back."

"I just need you to be lookout while Andy and I do an extract."

"Is that all? I was kind of hoping for a little more action than that. Anyway, I'll floo over about 11:30 sound good to you?"

"Perfect! Also do you know what this rune is used for?" Narcissa handed Lily the piece of parchment that Rose had slipped into her robe. Lily picked it up and studied it for a few moments.

"I've never seen that one before. I can ask the Ancient Runes Professor if she knows what it is. Harry would be your best bet if it's not human in origin."

"That would be great. It's probably nothing, or it just might mean everything."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, do you think I would make a good mum?" _Where the hell did that come from?_

"You're already a mum." Lily told her with as much confusion as Narcissa had at the question that left her lips.

"I honestly don't know what possessed me to ask that. Just forget I asked." Narcissa said trying to dismiss it all together.

"No, you asked for a reason Cissy," Lily argued. It seemed that her friend wasn't going to let this go just yet.

"It's just looking at those pictures, the three of you look so happy. Harry's such an amazing young man. Even with everything that he's been through, he still is so full of love and happiness."

"I know that you didn't have any say in how Draco was raised, but I think you would be a brilliant mum." Lily's words made her friend smile in a way she had never seen before. "You Tramp! Are you pregnant?" Lily teased her.

"Bitch!" Narcissa yelled back as she chucked a biscuit at her. "I'm just a celibate as you are, although not by choice. Come to think of it I really could go for a good shag right about now. Did you know I was offered one yesterday. He was a strapping young lad quite dishy to be honest and from what I heard very skilled in that particular field." Narcissa added while wiggling her eyebrows for dramatic effect.

"Well what are you waiting for girl? Ride that young stallion and get your sea legs back." Lily encouraged not knowing just who the mystery man was. It took all of Narcissa's self control to keep a straight face.

"He's young enough to be my son." _Lily if you only knew?_

"Good, then you'll both be in your sexual prime. A young man's stamina could prove to be a lot of fun Cissy."

"Well since I now have your permission, I'll give it my upmost priority. Speaking of sea legs, don't you think it time you got yours back as well?"

"Cissy" Lily warned her with a pointed finger.

"Don't take that tone with me Lily. Unlike your son and my cousin, I'm not afraid of you." Narcissa shot back with a warning finger of her own. "Jimmy would have wanted you to move on and you know it. He would have wanted you to find happiness."

"I know, I know, I know, it's just…" Lily stumbled over the right words to say. Her friend reached across her desk and grabbed her hand.

"Just think about it okay." Narcissa told her, when Lily looked up at her.

"Okay" She answered in a defeated voice. Narcissa gave her an acknowledging nod. For now she would set aside this particular debate.

"Good, now on to the latest gossip," Cissy said cheerfully.

"I see by the subject change that your sudden interest in your abilities to be a proper mum is now off the table."

"Noticed that did you?"

"Noted, so what's the latest gossip?"

"Well, it seems that these two enraged redhead had a row on the streets of Hogsmeade this morning. Sadly, there was no blood, but it was quite the show from what I hear." Narcissa joked. Lily dropped her head on her desk with a groan.

"This is going to be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow isn't it?" Lily asked under a pile of red hair.

"Probably, Weasley must have pissed you off something fierce. It's not like you to lose it like that in public Lily."

"She had the audacity to send Harry a Howler." Lily shot her head up with a fire in her eyes. Narcissa was once again reminded that it was never a good idea to ever mess with Lily's Cub.

"I'm not making an accusation, but knowing Harry as I do was it deserved?"

"It was most certainly not." Came a voice from the open door of Lily's office. Both women snapped their heads to see who spoke the words. Standing at the doorway was none other than Arthur Weasley.

**_A/N: I left you with a Cliffie. I think it would be unrealistic for Draco to change his way overnight. Daphne's words, Lily's kindness, and memories of his mother are going to slowly start to make Draco to stop and think. _**

**_As for Ginny i think after everything she's been through that it's natural that she would have trust issues. She trusts Shadow, but Harry she's still getting to know. That's going to take time, so bear with me. As always I would love to hear what you think. Either through review or PMs._**


	25. Chapter 25

After Tonks left for home with a list of names of girls she needed to talk to courtesy of Daphne. The Slytherin then walked Emma back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny were left alone in the large room. Ginny was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Harry casting the Silencing Charm to ensure that what was said would remain private. He realized too late that he probably should have done that before he talked to Tonks.

"So how bad do you want to Bat-Boogey me?" Harry asked as he approached her. She looked up to see that he was visible nervous, something that she had never seen in him before.

"What?" Ginny casually asked. She was desperately trying to fight her Animagus instincts. Now wasn't time for that.

"You heard me."

"Yes I heard you, and yes I'm feeling _the urge_. But I'm gonna give you the opportunity to explain. You've earned that."

"Thank you. Just hear me out. When I'm done, if you want to hex me. I won't stop you."

"It better be good Potter."

"I first met Nympy when I was fourteen, and puberty was making me her bitch. I was at that awkward age. I was scrawny, zits all over the place, my hair usually looked like I just pulled it out of a wild bear's ass and my glasses, and oh how I hated those freakin' glasses. To tell you the truth, if I had a cape with a shirt with a big N on it you could have called me Supernerd.

As you can imagine, the first time I saw her I blushed so bad you would have called me Crimson Supernerd. I couldn't put two words together if my life depended on it. She was staying with us so that Padfoot could help her work out the kinks with Animagus form. We were always on the move so for the most part my mum was the only other female I was ever really around.

Not that I didn't make friends mind you, but it hurt too much getting close to someone then having to say goodbye. So to protect myself, I let people get only so close, and focused on my training. It seemed like a logical plan to me. That was until Nympy walked into my logical world and threw a dinosaur sized bone in my program.

I was so obvious about my crush that my godfather couldn't stop laughing, and my mum's advice to just be myself was not nearly as helpful as she thought it would be. Now Nympy could have just ignored this, but bless her twisted heart, she came up with her own method to cure me from my case of the all-day-blush.

She flirted with me, like it was a freakin' religion, and she was damn good at it I'm here to tell ya. She made me pass out two times. That was beyond embarrassing, but the third time she did it. Well I woke up pissed, really pissed. I guess that was when my inner Marauder first made his appearance. I started to flirt back at her. I wasn't nearly as good at it as she was, but I was engaging. I was putting that silly crush behind me, which was what she wanted.

I was determined to get her to blush and I wasn't going to stop until I did. A couple of times I came close but no cigar. This of course led to the events of my infamous Fifteenth Birthday Party. The one where she kept changing the size of her breasts whenever my mum wasn't looking. I ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans that night, and by the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't really need to know that."

"I think that falls under the category of _Duh_?" Ginny told him as she made a silly face and rolled her eyes. He shook it off and continued.

"Anyway, as humiliating as that was, it was nothing compared to what happened the next day. In my hormone infested delusional mind I convinced myself that she felt the same way as I did. So after spending three hours trying to get my hair to stay down, with flowers in hand and my heart on my sleeve I marched up to her…" Harry shook his head as he remembered the memory as if it was yesterday. Ginny knew without a doubt that he was about to tell her the most humiliating moment of his life. A part of her reveled in the trust he was showing her even if she was still a little mad at him. Another part of her wanted to tell him it was okay, that she didn't need to know even if it was a lie. In the end she kept her silence and waited for him to continue.

"I still can't believe that I did this. In front of everyone I took her hand, got down on one knee and pledged my undying love to her. In retrospect it was more like undying lust, but hey I was only fifteen. What did I know?"

"Merlin Harry, what were you thinking?"

"I'm guessing the blood in my thinking head was a pint low. Hey, I told you I was puberty's bitch."

"What did she do?" Ginny asked while trying to keep her voice even. Knowing Tonks it had to have been unforgettable.

"You can't laugh," Harry pleaded.

"I can't make that promise, but I will try…maybe," She added with a wink.

"She patted me on my head like I was a dog or something, and told me that was sweet. And then she walked off like nothing happened."

"Ouch"

"Ya think? Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh."

"No," Ginny giggled out. "I said I would try. You gotta admit that was pretty damn funny."

"Was not," Harry said ruefully on principle, but his body wasn't listening to his mind. His shoulders started bobbing up and down, and then his lips curled up in defiance. Soon he was laughing as hard as Ginny. They both ended up rolling on the floor in the end. Somehow her head ended up on his stomach. Without even realizing it her hand slipped into his.

"You know she had to shoot you down hard or you would have never given up."

"Yeah, it still sucked though. What? I have a very sensitive psyche." Harry added when she gave him a look.

"Your full of shite Git, and we both know it." She playfully smacked him with the back of her free hand.

"That's a given Tease. You know, that was the first time I have ever been able to laugh about that. I guess I am really over her." Harry said as he sat up and looked at Ginny. Her head slid onto his lap. _Merlin she's beautiful._ Harry thought as she looked up at him with a small smile on her angelic face. He slid a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes and took the opportunity to run his fingers through her silky hair. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked him. She decided to take a page out of Daphne's book. She didn't want any miscommunication between them.

"Not Nympy, not even Sasha has ever been able to take my breath away. Only you. I didn't know what I truly wanted back then. I do now"

"Good answer Git." Ginny smiled as Harry reached down and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"It's a game you know. The thing with Tonks and me, sometimes we got caught up in trying to one up each other and we take it too far. I want you to know that neither of us would ever cross that line. I forgot about your new heightened sense of hearing. You weren't supposed to hear that, but it doesn't change the fact that I did say that. I disrespected you and myself. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. That wasn't my intention, but that's no excuse. It would seem that my good judgment filter in my head was slower than my mouth." Ginny laughed out and shook her head at his ending comment. It was hard to chew him out if he already hit all her key points already. She decided to just let it go.

"That's why I call you Git, but you're my Git, and it wasn't done out of malice. Although the free way you talk can be very shocking at times, it's also very refreshing, even invigorating. You don't hold anything back and I love that about you. But there are times it and you can be very overwhelming. Can you understand that?" Ginny told him as she got up and straddled him on his lap so she could look into his eyes.

"Yeah I do," Harry whispered as he pulled her face closer to his. She didn't resist the move. He breathed her in and smiled. He never thought he would ever tire of the way she smelled.

"You just opened up big time to me, and you will never know just how much that means to me Harry. So I'm going to let this one slide, but next time you will be meeting my Bat-Boogey." Ginny added with her wand in hand.

"Is it wrong that I'm turned on by that?" Harry asked as he leaned in so that their lips were but hairs breathe apart. Ginny trailed her lips across his cheek until they were at his earlobe.

"Is it wicked that you can still get me hot even when I'm cross with you?" She asked before sucking in his lobe and making Harry groan out. It was a rhetorical question and Harry had the good sense to leave it at that, besides his mouth soon tasted the flesh of Ginny's neck. That earned him a long husky moan from her. They had an hour until dinner and they intended to make the most of it.

* * *

The moment that Arthur recognized Narcissa he pulled his wand. She spun out of her chair and had hers leveled at him as well. Lily jumped in between them in an instant, and had her arms spread out to limit Arthur's target options.

"First you enter my office without so much as a courtesy knock, and then you threaten my guest without cause. The Arthur Weasley I remember had better manners than that." Lily scolded him. Although Lily's voice was far calmer than when his wife corrected his behavior, the shame in his actions was the same. "Behavior like this will not earn you an invite to Christmas Dinner." She added with a raised brow as she crossed her arms over her chest for added effect.

Arthur's eyes shot between Lily and Narcissa rapidly, as his mind adjusted to what was happening. He would not let his guard down when a Malfoy was present, but he was the aggressor here not her. Lily was standing between them and he had no intention of having her get hurt in the crossfire. Arthur slowly lowered his wand, but kept it at the ready. Narcissa mimicked his move as well. Lily let out a sigh in frustration.

"WANDS!" Lily yelled as she held one hand out for Arthur's wand and one out for Narcissa's. The other two both jumped a little when she did it. Matching each other's movements, they handed over their wands. "Good, now we can all behave like adults." Lily walked around her desk and tossed their wands in an opened drawer, and shut it briskly. _I swear they're worse than first years._

"You seem rather lively for a dead woman Mrs. Malfoy," Arthur said through clenched teeth. He thought he was being rather courteous considering their family's history. So he didn't understand her sudden venomous glare.

"Black, Ms. Narcissa Black. If you're going to be abrasive, at least address me by my proper name." Cissy all but snarled at him.

"Black?"

"Yes, it has a much better ring to it than Lady Hellbitch," Cissy told him pointedly.

"Oh you…um…the thing is…you see…I guess you heard about that one?" Arthur asked timidly as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"Arthur you didn't?" Lily scolded.

"Are all Weasley's this articulate, or are you just a prodigy?"

"Cissy please, this isn't helping."

"Well, it's not like you never had that one coming _Ms. Black_." Arthur said her name with attitude, and then he noticed how Lily addressed her. "Wait, did you just call her Cissy?"

"Yes Arthur she has been my dear friend for over nineteen years." Lily told him. Arthur looked from Lily to Narcissa and then back to Lily. He saw the tea set on her desk, remembered the casual way they were talking before he recognized Narcissa. He closed his eyes shaking his head side to side.

"It seems that my wife is not the only one jumping to the wrong assumptions today. Please accept my deepest apologies for my rash actions Ms. Black." There was too much history between his family and her's to ever view her without guard, but she was obviously Lily's friend. See as he was here to right the wrong his wife did earlier that day, he surmised that courtesy would better serve him.

"What, wait did you just?"

"Apologize. Yes I do that when I'm wrong."

"I've just never heard a man do that before."

"Oh dear Arthur, I think you just popped her preverbal cherry." Both Narcissa and Arthur snapped their heads at Lily with indignant red faces. "YES! Two at once! Let's see the little scamp top that! Go Lily, Go Lily, Go, Go, Go Lily!" Lily yelled as she jumped up and did a little victory dance. Narcissa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Arthur just looked at her if she had grown a second head. He couldn't ever remember a time when he had seen a Noble Lady act in such a way. When she came to a stop and saw the way the two of them were looking at her, she gave a blush of her own. "Sorry about that, it would seem that my son's more colorful side has rubbed off on me." Narcissa reveled in Lily's embarrassment for a few moments before shifting Arthur's attention away from her.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to take this moment to apologize for anything I may or may have not done to you or any member of you family in the course of maintaining my cover as the wife of that despicable excuse of a man." Narcissa told him in earnest. Arthur opened his mouth a few time but the words never seemed to make it out. Her heartfelt apology was the last thing he ever expected to hear from Narcissa Malfoy, no Black. He looked as if he had been hit with a bludger.

"Oh dear Cissy, I think you may have broken him."

"Me? What about you and that ridicules dance?"

"That dance was not ridicules."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't. Let's ask Arthur. He'll back me up. Arthur, Arthur, earth to Arthur?"

"I think I need a drink," Arthur finally said, more to himself that the two women.

"For once I agree with him. I think that we could all use a good shot of brandy, and perhaps we could enlighten Mr. Weasley on a few things." Narcissa shot Lily a look and got a stern expression in return. "Honestly Lily, I have more to lose here than anyone. He has a right to know." Lily looked as if she was going to argue, but Arthur stood up and stopped her.

"Before anything else is said I feel that there is something I must say, that is if you will allow me this one indulgence?" Arthur was looking straight at Lily as he spoke. She inclined her head for him to continue. "Thank you, Lady Potter I cannot properly convey the shame I feel for the disrespect that my wife has brought against your House."

Lily mover to stop him but a warning look from Cissy held her at bay. She did not need, require, or even desire his apology. This was one of those things she hated about being a Noble Lady. She preferred to see and act towards others as equals. Although in the past she took secret pleasure in it when some pompous Pureblood that saw her as a filthy Mudblood had to bow and show her respect. Yes it was petty, but the cruel irony was still very satisfying.

Molly Weasley was the one that should have been apologizing, not him. She supposed that she owed her an apology as well. She had said some things in the heat of the moment that she wasn't very proud of. Plus in her odd sort of way, Molly had helped Lily shed some unwanted baggage. She wasn't planning on holding a grudge on this manner, but Molly without a doubt owed her son an apology.

"She's a passionate woman when it comes to our children and that sometimes makes her a little off her trolley. However she had no right to treat Lord Potter or you in such a discourteous way. I am quite disgusted with her actions. To right the wrong that my House has made against yours, and per tradition, I will enforce any and all punishment you deem necessary to repair the damage my wife has done." Narcissa snapped her head to look at Arthur. His anger at his wife must be truly immense. Molly Weasley's fate now rested in Lily's hands. If she demanded that Arthur banish her out of his family she would be on the streets within an hour. Her friend would never do such a thing, but she had seen much worse done in the past. Arthur waited in silence as Lily contemplated Molly's punishment.

"James once told you that the House of Potter would always come to your family's aid if asked. That had not changed. I let my anger get the better of me as well Arthur. Please tell your wife that I regret some of the things that I had said. I tend to get a little off the trolley myself when it comes to my son. So my quarrel with your wife has passed. However, I must insist that a public and honest heartfelt apology be given not only to my son, but to Ms. Granger, young Ronald, and most importantly Ginny. To insure that she has proper time to reflect the severity of her actions, your wife will be sleeping on the couch for a month," Lily said calmly. _Let her see how the other half lives._

"You compassion, as always, astounds me Lady Potter. It will be done."

"Bet you could really use that drink right about now?" Narcissa asked Arthur, and shot Lily a wink.

"Desperately." He chuckled out. Lily did the honors and the three enjoyed the brandy's rich taste in relative silence.

"Arthur now that we have gotten all that silliness out of the way, I would like you to call me Lily."

"I would like that. I would also like to thank you for what you did for my daughter."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know that you were the one that healed her up and looked over her after Tonks freed her."

"Remus told you?"

"I read between the lines."

"Then you need to look to your left and thank Cissy as well. She was the one that told Tonks where Ginny was being held, as well as getting them passed the wards of Lestrange Manor."

"You went against you own sister to save the life of my daughter?" Arthur asked her with an uneven voice. Everything that he knew for a certainty was crumbling all around him.

"Yes" Narcissa replied without pause.

"You're the spy that Remus told me about?" Arthur asked as he looked at her in a new light. He had gravely misjudged this woman.

"Yes" Again she answered as she couldn't pull away from his gaze. His eyes were so expressive and what she read in them was regret, miles and miles of regret.

"Thank you, thank you both," Arthur then looked over at Lily. His voice exposed the fact that he was becoming overwhelmed. "The two of you have done more for my daughter than that self-righteous old bastard has ever done. I know that you two must have risked a great deal for a girl that you didn't even know. I-I'm forever in your debt." Arthur managed to get out before he broke down. Lily moved over to him and gave him a hug. He accepted the comfort she was giving, even though he didn't think he deserved it. Narcissa looked at them and envied her friends ability to always know how to remedy a situation. Once he regained his composer, Lily returned to where she was before and Cissy refilled his cup. He took a drink to settle himself.

"I assume by the referral of Dumbledore as a self-righteous old bastard you no longer live your life with blinders on?" Narcissa asked him a little more thornily than she intended.

"Cissy!"

"No, she's right. I've trusted the wrong people and my daughter had suffered greatly for it. If anything she's being more gracious than I deserve," He said too ashamed to look either of the in the eyes.

"Arthur, how did things get this far out of pocket? I still can't believe that you never challenged that mockery of a Life Debt?"

"Of course I challenged that…what were we talking about again?" Arthur asked in confusion. Lily and Narcissa shared worried glances.

"Mr. Weasley" Narcissa started only to be cut off.

"Arthur, please call me Arthur."

"Fine Arthur, when was the last time you've had a complete magical physical?"

"I have one done every year. Why do you ask?"

"Who performs them?"

"Healer Jenkins. She's in the Order." Realization hit him as soon as the words left his mouth. Lily pulled out Narcissa's wand from the drawer and tossed it to her. She turned to Arthur and before she could ask he nodded his permission. "Please do it."

She first did a diagnostic spell that showed what she and Lily feared. Arthur had a number on spells on him, but none so predominant as the Compulsion Charm. After a few minutes of dutiful work Narcissa was able to remove them all. For the most part Arthur took it in stride, but his anger for Dumbledore was reaching its boiling point. Narcissa grabbed his face under the chin roughly and snapped it so he was looking into her eyes.

"Now is not the time for rash actions. Focus that righteous anger of yours into something more productive. You daughter is still in danger and she needs her father. She needs you to be her father again." Lily opened her mouth to scorn Narcissa for her lack of understanding, but Cissy held up her hand for Lily to stop. "You will get your revenge I promise you. Knowledge is power and you will need that to protect your family. That goal is more important than your wounded pride."

"Tell me everything you know." Arthur demanded after Narcissa's words took their full effect.

"That could take awhile." Lily told him.

"I've got the time." He told her then he addressed Narcissa. "And thank you for the swift kick to the bollocks Ms. Black, I needed that."

"It was my pleasure, and please call me Narcissa," She told him before she and Lily spent the next hour filling him in on everything, from the assassination of Charles Potter all the way to the attack on Diagon Alley. What they knew and what they suspected. They waited for Arthur to process it all. Lily hopped for the best, but Narcissa had her wand ready to Obliviate him if it was too much for him to take. Arthur slowly stood and had to use Lily's desk for support.

"I want in," Arthur finally said, and then he noticed the rune drawn on the piece of parchment.

"We were hoping you would say that," Lily told him as she let out a long breath.

"Why do you have a copy of the DeKy Slaveri Rune?"

"You know what this rune is?" Lily asked in shock.

"That's what the DeKy Slaveri looks like?" Narcissa inquired as well, with an enraged look in her eyes. Arthur gave her a swift nod.

"Cissy what have you gotten yourself into, and what pray tell does a bloody DeKy Slaveri Rune do?" Lily didn't like the sound of it and was starting to get a very bad feeling.

"The DeKy Slaveri Rune is largely used in by foreign country on Maximum Security Prisoners. It's a rather nasty rune to tell you the truth. We caught a few escapees from Romania a few years back. I don't recommend getting one branded on you."

"Arthur what does it do?"

"It basically strips you of your magic, or your ability to access your magic. Rather cruel now that I think about it. To know that you still have your magic, but will never be able to use it. Then to add insult to injury, like that poor fugitive found out, you can't even find refuge in the Muggle community." Arthur told her as he shook her head sadly. When Lily looked confused Arthur clarified. "It makes you produce a pheromone that brings out aggression in Muggles."

"Your right Arthur that is vile rune. Prisoner or not I pity anyone who was branded by that abomination."

"Unfortunately, that isn't the only use of that…rune," Narcissa told Lily.

"What other purpose use could that rune possibly be used for?"

"To force unwilling women into Marriage Contracts and compel loyalty and obedience for fear of having it activated." Sirius said bitterly from the doorway. Lily gasped and Arthur tightened his jaw at the news. It wasn't the first time that he had heard that it was used for that purpose. It was one of the things about the Pureblooded Society that he truly loathed.

"Lucius's father demanded that I be branded with one, but Lord Orion Black forbade it," Narcissa said as she walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug. "You don't have to do this. I'll explain it to them." She whispered to him.

"Thank you Cissy, but I think I do," Sirius told her as he walked over and picked up the parchment. He looked at it with such hate. "If a girl decided she didn't want to go through with the contract, she was drugged, tied to a Ritual Alter, and branded with the DeKy Slaveri. The ritual, if done properly, has the magic of three Witch or Wizards infused into the rune. An activation curse is embedded into the rune, per tradition by the groom." Sirius finished through clenched teeth.

"Can it be broken or removed at least?"

"The girl would have to put her magical core against the Magic of the three whose magic resides in the rune. One against three, no one is that strong." Sirius said with upmost certainty. The sudden tension in the room was suffocating.

"Cissy why don't you take Arthur to Grimmauld Place and explain to him just what he's getting himself into." Lily suggested in the most pleasant of ways, but she left no delusion that it was an order. The two of them didn't need to be told twice and exited through the Floo Network in her office. Lily walked over to Sirius and held his face in her hands.

"What aren't you telling me? You knew the details of that ritual too well."

"I was bound, disillusioned and under a silencing charm. That bastard of a husband of hers, as well as her and his father wanted me to see the whole damn thing."

"Does she know they made you watch?"

"No and I was later forced into a Magical Vow." The shock on Lily's face was animated as well as the onslaught of the hit that she sent at Sirius.

"Are you out of your ruddy mind? Why would you do such a thing for those bastards?" She wasn't really sure why she kept on hitting him. The thought of beating some sense into him felt hollow when she didn't have any words of wisdom to send with it.

"It wasn't an unbreakable! I'm not a complete idiot, but you would be amazed what you would do to protect the woman you love, even if it kills you to do so." Lily didn't know how to respond to that so she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled him into a comforting hug. It seemed to be what he needed.

"I'll send word that we won't be at the dinner tonight," Lily told him as she pulled away.

"Why?"

"Because I'm cooking your favorite meal and then we're going to sort this all out."

"You the best Lils," He told her with a weak smile.

"Well of course I am," She added with a wink.

* * *

After dinner a large number of students mostly consisting of the old DA, gathered in the room Harry and Ginny had their little talk in. In fact they never actually made it to dinner, not that they minded all that much. They just sent a message for everyone to meet them in the secluded abandoned classroom. Members of all the houses were there. The bulk of them were Gryffindors, but there was a surprising number of Slytherins as well. It seemed that Daphne was doing some recruiting of her own.

"All right, I want to thank you all for coming here tonight. I think it's safe to say that all of you see a need for change, either in yourself, this school, or the Wizarding World as we know it. With hard work and perseverance we will achieve all that and more." Harry started off from in front of the desk. He was flanked by Ginny and Daphne. Harry had already set wards around the room so that none could enter with the intent of deceitfulness. He wanted them to make their own choice if they wanted to join or not. If they chose the latter, the secret of what was said in this room would remain here. It was another gift from Sasha. She had taught him so much more than just the pleasures of the flesh.

"I know what you're thinking. Nice words, but can you back them up. Or maybe you're wondering if I'm like Longbottom and using you for my own benefit. I wouldn't blame you if you did. Trust should be earned and I'm going to tell you something that you'll never read about in the Daily Prophet." Harry started, but stopped and took a moment to center himself. This was a sensitive matter, but a necessary one to form bonds of trust and understanding between him and his new Marauders. Ginny slipped her hand into his. He smiled at the calming effect it brought him. Daphne gave his shoulder a soft squeeze to let him know she was there for him as well.

"I still remember every detail of how my father was murdered. It happened not five feet from my crib, and before you ask there are some memories that are burned into your very soul that will never go away. You see that snake-faced bastard came to our house to kill me. Not my mum, not my dad, but me. Some twit made a prophecy about someone being born that could destroy the Dark Lord. Two babies could fit that bill, me and Neville Longbottom." Several people gasped at that. He expected as much and waited for some of them to adjust to that before he continued.

"Tommyboy hit my house first. He thought he killed my dad, but he forgot one very important thing. My dad was a Marauder, and Marauders never play by someone else's rules. My dad turned my crib into a portkey you see and shoved my mum into it. Before we disappeared…I saw that coward hit my father in the back with the Avada Kedavra. I saw the life leave my father's eyes. Trust me when I say that is a memory that no one wants. That was my father's final gift to me. It was a blessing and a curse. Because of the memory I have the drive, the desire, the duty to push myself to the edge and beyond. Because of that memory I can do things like this. EXPECTO PATRONUM ELEMENTIA!"

From Harry's wand a flaming stag Patronus leapt out and bowed its head to the gasping students. Several of them back away from it, not out of fear, but from the heat it was producing. With a flick of his wrist, Harry turned it into a water stag, followed by one of stone, then crystal, and finally one of pure electricity. With a final wave of his wand the elemental Patronus disappeared.

"Any questions?" Ginny asked with a smirk and got only silence in return.

"We all have the potential to do that and more. We all came here tonight because we're tired of the way things in this school and the Wizarding World are going. The last time the war ended nothing changed, and now the killing has started again. Those that were supposed to guide us into a better future are too set in the old way to see that their ways are outdated. We're forced to live like we're still in the dark ages." Daphne told them in earnest. More than a few were surprised by her statement. She suspected it was the first time they had ever heard her speak. She was going to have to work hard to break her Ice Queen persona.

"She's right. They call them the Dark Ages for a reason." Hermione agreed with the Slytherin before some of her House could discredit her statement. She didn't think that the house rivalries would end over night, and this was too important to let any thick headed gits muck it all up.

"My aunt told me that you're very powerful as well as fearless in battle. She would be dead right now if it wasn't for you and your family." Susan Bones told Harry as she walked up to him and offered him her hand. "You have my thanks, and my trust. I'll back your play. You're right a time for change is long overdue."

"Amelia said you were good. I can help you to become great." Harry told her as he shook her hand.

"I was kind of hoping that you would say that." She grinned on, Susan had the feeling he was being honest, not arrogant

"Shouldn't we be using the Room of Requirement for this?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"Yeah it's has really powerful magic Harry. It can make just about anything." Colin Creevey added.

"It's also a crutch and would only hinder your ability to increase your magical growth. It's like giving a caveman a gun. Sure you'll make him the baddest knuckle dragger in the cave, but eventually he's gonna run out of bullets." Harry told him.

"Besides, then it's just a small piece of metal against a really big club. Who do you do you think is gonna win then?" Ron clarified for Colin. Everyone knew how Ron had saved Hermione from a Mountain Troll, and often joked about the damage a big club could make.

"That power is an illusion and only shows your weakness. Besides, this area is protected from the old fart's watchful eyes and ears. No portraits to tattle on us, and a Compulsion Charm on the area to keep the unwanted at bay. This isn't my first rodeo."

"It's a Yank/Muggle thing. You'll get use to it." Ginny added with a lazy wave before anyone asked about the last part of his statement.

"So what are you suggesting Potter?" Zacharais Smith asked in a sarcastic tone. _There's always one in every group._

"We make our own Room of Requirement of course," Luna stated in her usual whimsical fairylike voice, as she redirected Ginny's wand away from Smiths face.

"That's exactly what he's suggesting you pompous arse," Ginny snarled at Smith although she would have preferred to have just hit him with a Bat-Boogey.

"How in the bloody hell do we do that? You ask the impossible Harry." Dean asked in complete astonishment.

"If the founders could do it, why not us?" Hermione countered excitedly. Her mind already making a list of books that she needed to checkout of the library to start her research.

"In 1975 a group of slightly misguided self-proclaimed pranksters fooled an enchantment casted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself and held the first and only Knicker Raid in Hogwarts history. Of the four scoundrels that pulled off this deed, one has been and one is currently our DADA Professor. They were known as the Marauders, and their leader's son is standing right in front of you." Daphne told them as she smiled knowingly at Harry. He looked over at her with a fake scowl, to which she acted all innocent. "What?"

"How did you manage to snake that story out of him _Hellcat_?" Harry asked her shaking his head in disbelief. Several people took notice of the nickname, and the emphasis that he put on it.

"Because _Shadow_, I'm just that good." She told him with huge grin as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Harry made a mental note to put her in charge of, as well as, training their Intelligence Team.

"Wait just a who, your dad led that raid?" Hannah Abbott asked Harry with a look that could only be described as bewilderment.

"That was a well kept Huffelpuff secret until today." Ernie Macmillan scorned Daphne through narrow eyes.

"And why did you call her Hellcat, and she called you Shadow?" Susan asked with a cocked brow, with a familiar look in her eyes that Amelia always got. Harry conjured some chairs.

"Everybody take a seat, this story could take awhile," Harry told them and for the next hour he explained what he planned to accomplish. Then they discussed spells, enchantments, and runes that would transform the room into what they needed. They also discussed who would be recruited which lead to a heated debate between Harry and Hermione.

"No Harry we can't let first years join. It's just too dangerous!"

"What's too dangerous is letting they roam the halls without the knowledge to properly protect themselves!"

"I think your being over dramatic!"

"Over dramatic! Emma was attacked before she got to her first freakin' class! Malfoy and his cronies tried to turn her into a human piñata! If Daphne hadn't come to her rescue, there's no telling how far it would have gone!"

"That's right Granger, a Slytherin came to the aid of a Gryffindor, and that good deed didn't go unanswered!" Tracy Davis yelled at Hermione. She was sick of the untrusting looks her house was receiving, even after Harry and Ginny vouched for them.

"Tracy please," Daphne pleaded at her friend. She didn't want her saying anything more.

"No Daphne! They have no idea what it's like to live in snake pit, what you risked, what they could have…" Tracy was on the verge of hysterics. Harry put a calming hand on her shoulder, but it didn't seem to have the effect he was hoping for.

"Please Tracy, not here, not now, we'll talk later. I promise," Daphne whispered to her as she cradled her friend's face in her hands. Ginny flanked her other side and the three of them did their best to calm down the girl.

"Pansy told me that Draco found their wands and ransomed them back for gold. She said they were going to make you regret ever going against them." Tracy sobbed, but thankfully Harry had silenced the area around them.

"They tried, but Ginny stopped them. Crabbe and Goyle are gone for good now. They can't hurt me or anyone anymore. Please Tracy, calm down." Tracy looked to Ginny, Harry, Daphne, and then back to Ginny again. She mouthed _thank you_ to her.

"Do you think she's being on the up and up?" Dean asked Lavender as they watched from across the room.

"Have you ever seen a Slytherin lose their cool before?" She answered him.

"You see the way Harry and Ginny rushed over there. Something went down that's for sure." Hermione observed.

"I've never heard her call any Muggle-born the 'M' word, and that's saying something for a Slytherin." Ron added as well.

"Daphne, Trace when you walk the halls…We'll have your back." Seamus told them when Tracy finally calmed down and Harry dropped the Silencing Charm. Dean, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione nodded their heads simultaneously. It was a major victory to have Gryffindors back Slytherins in such a way. Soon the rest in the room followed their example. It was something that none of the Slytherins in the room ever expected, and it showed on their faces.

"I would never put the younger ones in harm's way, but they need the knowledge to properly protect themselves and each other. Brewing Potions, Healing Charms, understanding and using Ancient Runes properly, maybe even helping with research, they need to get the proper foundation now." Harry told her and she could tell he wouldn't back down on this issue. She nodded her head in defeat. He intended for the Marauders to be a positive force at this school long after they had all graduated.

"Good, now is the time to decide if this is a path that you want to follow. Don't make it lightly. If you chose to walk away there will be no hard feelings. You must do what's right for you and only you can truly know what that is." Harry finished and waited for their choices. One by one everyone raised their hands. "Then let me welcome you to the Marauders and more importantly, welcome to the Marauders Lair."

**_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thing are going to move fast in the next one, and the truth about Emma will be reveled. I want to thank my readers for sticking with this story. It's hard to believe that I've been working on this story for almost a year now. Over 800 reviews and 300,000 hits, it just blows my mind, so I want to say thank you. As always let me know what you think? _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I apologize for the late update. This chapter was done about a week ago. Life has a way of throwing a wrench into the program. This chapter is also without the aid of a Beta Reader so i apologize for any mistakes I've made. If it's any consolation, I'm already halfway through the next chapter already. I hope you like it.

* * *

_**Deloris Umbridge sat at her table in the Leaky Cauldron absently stirring her tea. She was in deep thought overt the reversal of fortune that her life has taken. Two and half years ago she was the Undersecretary to the finest Minister of Magic in over a good century, her beloved Cornelius. A year and a half ago she had seized a vicious grim over Hogwarts and ousted the holier-than-thou Headmaster. She had reinstated proper teaching and disciplining practices at the school.

Through past associations at St. Mungo's she was able to have the current Mrs. Fudge poisoned during her yearly check up. The slow acting poison would take a few months to incubate in her body before showing any signs that the woman was even sick. By then it would be too late for even the finest of Healers to save her. One by one the organs in her body deteriorated. The once fine young body of the little tramp shrivel up like a prune. She had forgiven her love for his lapse in judgment for marring such an obvious gold-digger. The woman has seduced him with her wilds and manipulated him every chance she got. She needed to be removed permanently, and Cornelius would understandable turn to her for comfort.

Then Voldemort had to go and expose himself and the Wizarding World turned on her and her beloved in an instant. Cornelius was forced to resign as Minister, and she was kicked out of Hogwarts and downsized to a meager Secretary, _a secretary!_ Then just the other day she was accosted while going to a job that was truly beneath her. Damn Ministry Shakedown!

"Hello Umbridge, Why am I not surprised that you would be the one to meet me?" A blond refine looking woman said, her voice dripping with contempt.

"Lady Greengrass, always a pleasure." Deloris returned with her usual fake sweetness. She motioned to an empty seat, to which the other Witch was hesitant to take, once she had Umbridge continued. "It's been awhile?"

"Not hardly long enough I'm afraid. So tell me how are things at the Ministry?" Gabriella asked with a knowing grin. Umbridge scowled at her for a second before smiling what she thought was charming, but in truth it would make an infant shriek in fear.

"You find it funny that I've been reduced to a common secretary do you? That I've been put out to pasture while in still in my prime? Damn Dumbledore and his propaganda. I was making real change at Hogwarts. Now I'm forced to work as an underling."

"You gotta love irony."

"Do not mock my pain woman! Do you know how humiliating it is that after all my years of service to the Ministry to be thrown against a wall like a common criminal? To be accosted and searched for the Dark Mark by none other than that filthy, Metamorphic, half-blooded, werewolf breeding whore! Just how many sexual favors did that thing have to perform to get into the Auror Corp?"

"How dare they let her earn an honest living based on her knowledge and skill? Don't they know that her kind only true purpose and servitude in this world can only be achieved on their backs?" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Finally someone understands my plight." Umbridge answered while completely missing Gabriella's sarcasm.

"I must say that you are much more limber that you appear Deloris. It isn't everyday that one finds herself in the presence of a Witch that can insert her head up her own arse, but enough of the pleasantries. Do you have the information I requested?"

"Yes all the information that the Unspeakables have uncovered on the DeKy Slaveri Rune over the years is in there, even the use of it in the managing of lesser beings, and insuring the obedience of lustful wives that don't respect their Marriage Vows. Although for that disrespect you just displayed I should double the price."

"A laced innuendo with a threatening chaser, that is quite the exotic drink, but I must decline. I'm sure in your limited mind you believe that those women sold themselves into that life for wealth, power, and prestige. So I won't waste my breath challenging a clearly closed mind. As a supposed woman, don't you find it hypocritical that the men should have their cake and eat it too? To have a woman of substance on their arm in public, but debase themselves with a shameless scarlet woman in private?"

"They made their beds, duty demands that they should lay in them, and arrogance is most unbecoming of a supposed Noble Lady. I wonder what your husband would think of you looking into such things."

"A woman that so blatantly tortured Muggle-borns during her tenure at Hogwarts would know that with a truly gifted Healer in the Mind Arts, even an Obliterated memory could be recovered. The fact that it had to be pointed out to such a woman, suggests that she didn't cover her tracts nearly as well as she thought. If that information fell into the hands of people of influence then things could become unpleasant for that woman. Wouldn't you agree?"

"And who of any real importance would care about the proper education and administering of strict discipline to lesser Witches and Wizards?"

"I hear that Lady Potter has a soft spot for Muggle-borns, seeing as she is one herself."

"That's rich; she barely registers as a Lady."Deloris laughed out at the absurdity of Lady Greengrass's comment.

"But she is a Noble Lady and has all the privileges that come with that title."

"That's irrelevant she's hasn't been in the country for over a decade."

"You don't read the Daily Prophet much do you?"

"That rag please, they print nothing but lies."

"Then I take it you are not aware that she is now teaching at Hogwarts, properly molding young mind. Trust me when I say you don't want on her bad side, as Molly Weasley found out just this morning."

"That was Lily Potter?" Deloris asked as the color left her face.

"Oh, you did hear about that?"

"Everyone was talking about it at the ministry today," Deloris said with a slight squeak in her voice. If she was back in country that would be disastrous to her financial future, she needed to cash in now. Thankfully the girl was safely hidden in a Muggle orphanage, and safely out of sight. She was sure she had covered his tracks properly, but she also thought she had at Hogwarts.

"Why Deloris Umbridge, you look like someone just walked over your grave." Gabriella taunted Umbridge, but her Animagi scenes were screaming. She was starting to have very bad feeling about this. She had learned long ago to heed her Animagi warnings.

"As lovely as this little get together had been. I have other more pressing matters to address, so if you would kindly hand over the gold, you can have your ruddy file," Umbridge said standing up. She needed to check on something's and her patience with this woman was running dangerously thin.

"With pleasure, I would like nothing more that to wipe the last few minutes from my mind." In truth Gabriella felt like she needed to scrub her body vigorously when she got home to get the horrid woman's immorality off of her. The women made their exchange and parted ways without another word.

"Pixy" Gabriella called out and her newly acquired House Elf appeared at her side. Unlike the other House Elves that served the Greengrass's, this one was bonded and loyal to her alone.

"Yes Mistress, how may Pixy serve you?" The tiny creature asked with glee. She was eager to serve her new Mistress. Gabriella handed her a wrapped parcel and the file that she had just received. She gestured for the servant to wait for a moment as she wrote a quick note.

_Padfoot,_

_ This is my personal House Elf Pixy and she is loyal to me alone. I know you understand what I mean by that. I'm sending you a present, but it is personal in nature and I ask that you be alone in your bedchamber when you open it at 10 pm. sharp. I'm also sending you a copy of a file for a project I need your help with. I had to cross some lines to get it. I fear I may have stirred the cauldron the wrong way in doing so. Please keep a keen eye on Lily._

_ Love, Swiftfang_

"I need you to make a copy of this file and take it and this gift to Sirius Black." Gabriella told Pixy as she handed her the items.

* * *

"Gone what do you mean she's gone?" Deloris more yelled that asked at the unfortunate woman that was in the office of the Ninth Street Orphanage. If these Muggles had lost the Metamorphous that she had left here for safe keeping, she would have this building burned to the ground along with everyone in it. They were only Muggles after all; it wasn't like their lives really mattered.

It was a stroke of brilliant luck that she was the one that was called to investigate a case of possible accidental magic. The girl's mother seemed to know right away that she was a Witch. The Muggle claimed that she had a relative that was a Witch, but she couldn't contact her at the moment; more over her relative didn't even know she had a child.

It took her all of two seconds to see that the little Muggle was not only a Witch, but a Metamorphous as well. Protocols deemed that she Obliviate the woman and her family then hand the child over to the MSR to be placed into a bleeding heart magical family. What a joke it was, as if her species counted for human. This one was a Mudblood no less, and her only true connection to the Wizarding World was a relative that didn't even know she existed.

Through her job at the Ministry she knew about the trade that dealt with the child's type. She was also well informed as to the list of individuals that had a certain fetish for them. Those wealthy citizens would pay generously for the opportunity to indulge that particular indulgence. She also knew who trained those girls to perform superbly in the arts of the flesh.

In the past Deloris had extorted gold in exchange for looking the other way. She was a Witch of expensive tastes, and her Ministry salary only went so far. Why shouldn't she profit from a very lucrative and growing market. It seemed too auspicious to just let this opportunity to pass by.

The child was only four and would need to be housed somewhere deep in the Muggle community, so not to draw unwanted attention. It would be years before she would be old enough to make her any gold anyway. She sure as hell wasn't going to care for the girl herself. Not someplace too nice, she wanted the girl to be pushed down so that she would be easier to control when she conveniently rescued her. Deprive her of any kindness and acknowledgment and she would desperately cling and obey the first one to show her any. With some stern conditioning she would perform any task asked of her without pause.

Since she knew that the child's metamorphic ability weren't dependent on her magic. She knew of a rune that would serve to keep her from having anymore accidental magic mishaps, plus ensure she would have no Muggle friends. Usually it required three to properly brand it to someone, but she was confident she could do it just as well herself. She highly doubted the child's magical core was any match for hers.

The Muggle woman was at her wits end. She didn't know how to properly care for the child; she was barely scraping by as it was. Her husband had left her when she refused to drop her daughter off at an orphanage, and took her son with him. The woman asked Umbridge if she could find her sister and tell her she needed her help. Upon hearing her sisters name Deloris assured her that she was believed to be dead. She convinced the stupid woman to take the child to an orphanage under an assumed name. Umbridge said she would ensure that the child was placed in a proper magical home, she also convinced the woman to name her as the child's Magical Guardian until she was adopted.

The desperate woman was easily manipulated thanks to a Compulsion Charm. She was tricked into signing all the documents that she put in front of her. Deloris took the woman and her future nest egg to the Ninth Street Orphanage. Upon returning to the woman's home the promptly Obliviated her and then removed all evidence that the woman ever had a daughter.

From time to time she checked in on her little investment. The girl had made a friend with a boy even after she was branded with the rune, He seemed resistant to it as well as all her other attempts at control. She was forced to call in a favor and have the boys mind altered. Because a Squib worked there she had to occasionally Obliviate her as well.

She had let that slide when she and her beloved tried to take over Hogwarts. After that all went to hell, and Cornelius was ousted as Minister of Magic, she was put under investigation. She managed to keep her job at the Ministry, but at half the pay and banished to the Archives. She managed to scrap by making the occasional record disappear, or in Greengrass's case pull buried files out of storage. That would have to do until the child was of age and she could use her status as Magical Guardian to gain access a potentially huge Vault. Now this stupid Muggle was telling her that they had lost the one thing that her financial future was contingent on.

"No you misunderstand me Mrs. Fudge. She was given a scholarship to the Hogwarts Academy. She started school a few days ago." The nervous woman answered.

"She's at Hogwarts!" Deloris shrieked.

"Quite frankly were all rather pleased about it. This place runs a lot smother without having the disruptions she causes underfoot. I explained this all to the woman the school sent to collect her records."

"What, someone from the school came here asking questions?"

"Yes she was quite curious about whom her parents were, but the records have been lost. I sent her off to ask Mrs. Lancaster."

"You stupid twit! Do you realize what you have done?" This wasn't good. Everything that she had carefully put in place was now coming unraveled. She had hoped to wait until the child had blossomed more before collecting her. Oh well, an ageing potion would solve that little dilemma. The girl was at Hogwarts, and so was Lily Potter, and someone was already snooping into her past. She would have to work fast, before she became exposed. She had to get the documentation as the girls Magical Guardian to remove her from Hogwarts, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight she would have to call in some favors and sever all the loose ends that connected her to the child.

"Excuse me?"

"Why am I even wasting my breath with someone like you? OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

Alecto Carrow was sitting in her parlor sipping tea when Deloris Umbridge stepped out of her fireplace. In a moment she had her wand at her intruder's neck. Deloris seemed more annoyed that concerned.

"Didn't your mother even teach you it is bad manners to barge into someone's home unannounced Umbridge." Alecto sneered at her. Deloris simply batted away her wand and walked across the room and poured herself a generous drink of something much stronger that tea. After emptying the contents of the glass in one gulp, she turned to face the known Death Eater.

"It seems that we are forced to move up our timetable a bit. It appears that you're going to get to train the girl a few years sooner than we previously agreed. Better yet, set up an auction as soon as possible. I had hoped to manage the girl myself, but recent events suggest a quick payoff would better serve my goals."

"I'll have to age her up to get the best price, but training won't be required. We'll get a superior purse if she's untouched, most buyers like to do the training themselves."

"I could care less, but I will need you to silence a few people for me and time is limited." Deloris told her as she handed her a list with names and locations on them. Alecto looked over the list with a raised brow.

"My price just doubled, and I want ten percent of you take on the auction."

"We had a deal."

"Well deals change my dear. You should really learn to adapt seeing as time is an issue with you." Alecto finished as she took her seat and sipped her tea once more.

"I could easily tell the Auror's where you are." Deloris threatened, to which Alecto giggled at.

"I think we both know that's an empty threat. You have far more to lose her than me. Tick tock, tick tock, my price is about to double again."

"Fine, just make it happen!" Deloris yelled over her shoulder, as she stepped into the fire place and Flooed away.

"So what did that fat toad want?" Lucius asked as he stepped into the room wearing only a robe. Alecto smiled coyly at him as she motioned him over with a curved finger motion. Two years ago she would never had slept with him. He was too polished for her tastes, but that was no longer the case. Lucius's fall from grace had humbled the man somewhat, but the thing about him that made his toes curl were his scars. It seemed she had developed a fetish for scars.

"You over dressed." She commanded with a stern gaze.

"So are you." He countered with a half grin.

"My home my rules, lose it!" She ordered with a snap of her fingers. Lucius shrugged then tossed the robe across the room and stood naked in front of her. "That's better. I demand obedience in my lovers, and reward accordingly." She finished as she took his manhood in her hand and started to stroke it.

"I believe that fortune has just smiled upon us."

"Do tell." Lucius groaned out.

"Tomorrow that stupid Witch is going to deliver us an unspoiled and unregistered Metamorphous."

"I assume untrained as well."

"Well that's the fun part now isn't. Of course were going to kill the fat pig once she does, but first we need to clean up any lose ends. You take half the list and I'll take the other." She suggested before she took him in her mouth.

"I love the way you close a deal."

* * *

When 10 pm. Rolled around Sirius found himself alone in his room with Gabriella's gift. He was anxious to see what it was. From the shape of the gift he guessed it was a portrait or something of that kind. There was a card with it so he opted to read it first.

_Padfoot,_

_ Do you remember how we use to talk to each other after hours? _

_ Love Swiftfang_

Sirius smiled as he remembered that they had a pair of mirrors like he and James had. A goofy grin spread across his face as he remembered how interesting some of their conversation had gotten. He ripped the wrapping off the gift like it was Christmas morning, to reveal a small mirror in a monogamy frame. It seemed odd to have a frame around a simple hand mirror. The carving in the wood seemed too intricate. He rolled his eyes for not getting it from the off. He canceled the shrinking charm on it and it grew into a very large mirror. He used a sticking charm and placed it on the wall across from his bed.

He was curious why she had sent such a large mirror to him, but knowing her she probably had a first-class purpose for it. Now all he had to do was ask it show him her. Knowing her current situation asking for her legal name was out and he refused to call her by that name.

"Show me Gabriella Drake." Sirius commanded, but nothing happened.

"Show me Gabriella." Again nothing.

"Show me Gaby" Sirius tried her pet name but it also didn't work. He growled out in frustration. He glanced down at the card for a possible clue and smacked himself in the head. It was pretty obvious.

"Show me Swiftfang." To Sirius's relief the image Gabriella appeared in the mirror. Unlike before when all he was ever able to see of her was her face, he now could see most of her body, and he gulped at what he saw. It looked like she was sitting at a vanity brushing her hair in a very elegant bathrobe. It was opened just enough to display her ample cleavage in the most sultry of ways. The woman liked to play dirty, and he absolutely love it that she did.

"_Seriously? _It took you five minutes to figure it out?" She teased with one raised brow, and the word play on his name.

"You look amazing, love the bathrobe; it really brings out your…_eyes_." Sirius told her as he unconsciously licked his lips. She rolled said eyes at his own use of word play unaware of the color change in her own cheeks.

"What, this old thing?" She asked with fake sincerity.

"Why do women always say a garment is old, when it is obviously new?" Sirius grinned out as he called her bluff.

"It's all part of the illusion of being demure, which I might add you're ruining, so stop it." She scorned him as she adjusted her robe so her cleavage was no longer in sight. Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and gave his sad eyes. She returned fire by narrowing her own eyes, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a fair game."

"Bo-ho"

"I apologize for my brazenness. You beautiful smile makes everything looks new." Gabriella was surprised that he actually sounded sincere when he said that. He was full of shite, always was and always would be. Still, it was a pretty good suck up.

"Good answer, you're forgiven." She teased and rewarded him by uncrossing her arms. He couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Where did you get that file? It was very detailed." Sirius asked after shaking himself out of his enthralled state that she always seemed to get him into.

"Unspeakables archives, Deloris Umbridge acquired it for me. She a despicable woman and I didn't like her reaction when she learned Lily was back. My Animagi senses were screaming, and they're rarely wrong. I'm worried about her. She's suffered too much in her life; I hope I just didn't add to it." Gabriella told him with a fretful expression. In their school days the two women were friendly, but not overly close. Sirius and James always chocked it up to different social backgrounds. Life has a way of making one realize how little that mattered in the long run. Both of them had learned the hard way that life was rarely fair.

"I'll give her a heads up. She's worried about you as well." At his admission she looked flabbergasted for lack of a better word.

"She doesn't think in a wicked overindulgent woman for pursuing this?" Some of Gabriella's secret fears had slipped out, and he didn't like the way she had berated herself. He would do his best to stifle them.

"She's on our side. Hell, she slapped me in the back of my head and told me to pull my head out of my arse, said life was too bloody short. I think she understands your situation better than most."

"I'm afraid my daughters won't. They're smart enough to know that my marriage isn't based in love, but he is still their father. I don't want to lose them. They're my greatest treasure."

"You daughters come first and always will. I'm sure Daphne already has a few questions for you."

"What? Oh that little sneak, I never should have mentioned how good of a kissed you were. Just how much did she get out of you?" Gabriella asked him. Knowing her daughters methodical nature, she expected the worst.

"You trained her well. I never saw it coming until it was too late. She knows we were lovers."

"I'll have to check to see if she sent me a letter. How did she take it?"

"She said it explained a lot actually. It seems you were blushing when you talked about me." Sirius teased her and got another blush from her in response.

"Traitor"

"Gaby, there are some things that I did I'm not-" The regret in his voice tore at her heart. Did he think she wouldn't understand?

"Stop! We both had to do thing to survive. No apologies." She told him in earnest.

"All right, no apologies. Just so you know, after you, they all felt hollow."

"I know my love, I know." She answered as a tear traveled down her cheek. Oh, how his words made her heart soar. She reached across her vanity and pressed her hand against the mirror. Sirius repeated the gesture on his side. They weren't really holding hands, but they felt the connection just the same.

"I want to end this night on a high note, and give you the proper motivation for our little project." That mischievous sparkle was back in her eyes, as she stood up.

"And how pray tell do we do that?" Sirius asked with impish smirk

"Simple, we're going to play a little game," She said with a grin as naughty as his. "For the next hour I'm going to pretend that my hands are your hands. So Lord Black, what should what would you like_ your_ hands to do?"

"That's the reason you sent me the big mirror?"

"I'm glad you're all caught up and all, but this is your hour, and anything goes."

"In that case, it looks very hot in there. Let's start by removing _that old thing_."

* * *

Alecto stood over Rose Lancaster's sleeping body. The most grievous of smiles danced across her face. The woman's facial similarities to her own mother were too striking to be a coincidence. She was told that there was a Squid in the family on her mother's side, a sister if she was correct. Of course she was disowned and cast off so not to infect the rest of the family. It would not go over well with the other members of the Inner Circle if her connection to this woman got out. She had to kill her and make sure her face was unrecognizable. Not that she wasn't going to kill her anyway, but this particular kill way just going to be one of life's guilty little pleasures.

She used a Silencing Charm to ensure their privacy. She didn't want the woman's screaming to draw the attention of others. She did so love toying with her prey before killed them. Alecto could have just killed her in her sleep and been on her way, but what is the fun in that? She hit the old woman with a Stinging Hex to wake her up.

"AHHH!" Rose shrieked out as she way painfully pulled from her dreams. As soon as she saw the Death Eater standing over her, she froze in terror. Her sister who she secretly still had kept in touch with had described them to her, and told her if she ever saw one to run like hell.

"Awake I see, it's good to meet your own death with your eyes wide open. Just like your husband did." She taunted her. Rose's eyes filled with tears at the thought of how her husband had must have met his death.

"Oh, is Aunty Rosey going to cry?" Alecto ridicule as she removed her Death Eater's mask so the woman could see the face of her killer. Rose recognized her face immediately, and it showed as her widened eyes. "He died well you know, much better than most Muggles I've killed. None of that whining and begging for life like I usually hear. He just took his medicine like a good little boy. Pity he was so old. He would have made a halfway useful servant."

"Murdering Bitch!"

"To the core Squib to the core, is that my mother's magic I sense on that ring of yours? She always did have a soft spot for your kind. How ironic is it that I'm the one that's going to end you?"

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" Rose knew it was close to the time that woman said she was coming. Her only chance was to keep her Niece talking until she arrived. It didn't seem all that difficult. The woman struck her as the type that liked to hear the sound of her own voice.

"Honestly, could you ask anything more cliché? I suppose it could give you that boring standard, and say it's nothing personal, just business. Then there is always the popular _because you were born_ line that my brother is quite fond of using, but for me it's always a pleasure, it's practically orgasmic. Come to think about it, I do believed I lit one up after I did you husband."

"You cruelty and viciousness will be paid back on you tenfold. Karma will insure my Todd receives his justice and much sooner than you think." Rose sneered at her would be killer. The woman was so caught up in her taunting that she failed to notice that the light coming from the doorway suggested that they were no longer alone.

"And just who is this Karma that will avenge your fallen husband?"

"Perhaps you should turn around and ask them yourself?" Rose suggested with a gleaming smile. Alecto eyes shot wide as she saw the shadows of others on the wall in front of her. She threw a cutting curse wildly at the direction she hoped the owners of the shadows still were as she spun around to meet them.

"Marauders" Alecto addressed them with a voice full of scornfulness. Before her stood three figures in crimson robes spread far enough apart that no one curse could get them at once. Their faces were hidden behind masks of an owl, hawk, and lioness. Their body shapes and the way they held themselves suggested they were all female. Good, it was a long time since she had a proper catfight. Rose took the advantage of the distraction to roll off of the bed and crawl under the safety of a nearby bed. She had no place in this confrontation, best to lay low until it was over.

Three stunners headed Alecto's way, which she blocked by levitating an occupied bed into the way. She followed with a Blasting Curse that she threw it at her enemy's. The owl blasted the bed back at her, while the lioness levitated the unconscious man to the ground. The one with a hawk mask turned into one and tried to fly past her, most likely going after the Squib. She threw another cutting curse at her as she moved out of the way of the flying bed. Her spell clipped the hawk on the wing spraying blood as it went down hard. The bed the Death Eater just avoided smashed into the bed that her intended victim had just recently vacated, and slid into another one. Somewhere underneath all that mess was her target.

Several of the more lucid residents of the Long-term Medical Ward had the good sense to run out of the room, but more than half were so stuck in their own world to pay much mind to the fact that their lives could end at any second.

"Well Talon, it looks like only being a Look Out just flew out the window. I'll get these people out. You deal with the bootlicker." Lily told her as she started throwing the charm her son perfected. The floor under the beds of the occupants shimmered like water before they sank into it and were deposited them in the lobby.

Alecto signed in disgust; there types were all the same, trying to protect possible victims, when they should concentrate on the threat in front of them. She had already taken out one of them, and now another one was spiting their chances of success. Who was she to criticize their battle shortsightedness? She planned to capitalize on it. She knew taking out the hawk was more blind luck than skill. It was only an arm wound, if she was luck it was her wand arm, but she didn't plan on betting her life on it. It was only a matter of time before the Auror's would arrive, or more of these damn Marauders. She needed to create enough chaos to keep them busy so she could kill her target and get out.

"CONFRINGO...CONFRINGO...CONFRINGO!" Alecto yelled as she fired the curses at the beds that stood between her and one with an owl mask. Debris of destroyed beds and body parts of mangled patients went flying everywhere. She took a moment to revel in her masterful work.

The Furnunculus Curse that hit her in her left arm from behind reminded her that it was a foolish decision. She winced as boils formed up and down her arm. She pushed past the pain as she was trained to do and returned fire with an Expulso at the roof above her attacker. Andromeda with one now useless arm dived out of the way, but a large chunk of the ceiling landed on her legs.

"Andy!" Narcissa screamed from across the room. She had just seen the roof fall on her sister. That bitch was standing over her a breath away from ending her life. At that moment she didn't care if she just broke the rule about calling each other by their given name. Narcissa charged the Death Eater throwing curse after curse at her. Alecto took cover behind a pile of mangled beds before throwing curses back at her. One lucky shot hit Narcissa in the face. Her mask took the blunt of the attack, but her face was reviled.

"Malfoy you traitorous bitch! I should have known! The Dark Lord will filial the flesh from you worthless sons body for your betrayal! Oh, and I've been bedding you husband, he quite delicious."

"You can have him, but what makes you think you'll survive this night?" Narcissa momentarily paled as she realized her identity was revealed, before the possible danger to her son broke her out of it and she sent a threat of her own. Lucius she could care less about. No sooner than the words left her lips, that a wall of fire separated Narcissa and Lily from the other three. Lily changed into a lioness and charged Carrow. Just as Lily was about to go through the flames Narcissa cast a Flame-Freezing Charm in them.

Seeing a lioness jumping through a wall of flames would unsettle even the most seasoned Death Eater. Alecto Carrow was no exception. Fangs and claws were all she saw as her body betrayed her. The sensation of warm urine running down her leg pulled her out of her dazed state. Disgust at her self-induced humiliation drove her into action.

"Incarcerous" Carrow yelled and roped wrapped around the lioness. As Lily clawed and bite to break free of the ropes, Alecto sought out her reason for being there in the first place. Narcissa leapt through the flaming wall and banished the ropes from Lily. She turned back into a human and her friend helped her to her feet. Lily in her hurry had forgotten to apply her mask.

"POTTER! My, my, my, now isn't this an interesting change of events. What would Bella say about you skulking around with this street trash?"

"You shot your filthy mouth! You're not even a sliver of the woman she is." Narcissa screamed in defense of her friend.

"Switched teams have you? My condolences, but if either of you move I'll spill this Squib's guts all over this floor." Callow warned. Both Lily and Narcissa rolled their eyes at her comment. Alecto pulled Rose from her hiding place and had her wand at the old woman's throat and a poisoned dagger pressed into her stomach. Both Lily and Narcissa held their ground, but didn't advance either. "Good, now both of you drop your wands."

"Don't you dare! My niece is going to kill me anyway!" Rose warned them.

"Shut up!" Carrow snapped at Rose as she dug her blade deeper into her disowned Aunt. Rose sensed that her time on this planet was drawing near, and decided to take an active part in the battle. She was already dead and she knew it. Alecto had already drawn blood, and she could feel poison coursing thru her. She had just one little piece of unfinished business before she would join her Todd.

"Emma's Birth Certificate was a fraud. There was no father on it, and the mother's was an obvious fake. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. Please for the sake of Merlin, kill this horrid woman." Rose finished as she stomped her heel down on Alecto's right toe and grabbed the hand that had the dagger in it. Carrow hissed in pain as she was momentarily staggered by the act, and before she could properly react Rose plunged the poisoned dagger into herself. She chose to meet her husband on her own terms.

As Rose's legs gave out and she started to fall, Alecto knew she was about to lose her human shield. She pushed the dying woman into Narcissa, and activated her emergency Portkey. She disappeared just as Lily's stunner was about to hit her. Narcissa gently lowered Rose to the floor and Lily joined them. She moved to remove the blade when dying woman stopped her.

"It's too late for me dear, go help that other woman. I'll be with my Todd very soon." Rose told Lily as she patted her hand in a way that let her know it was okay. Lily gave her a sad, but understanding nod before going to help Andromeda.

"You didn't have to do that." Narcissa choked out.

"Right or wrong it was my choice. I just ask that you protect the children. Adam is not what he appears to be, and he will be on her list. Please protect him."

"I was planning on that anyway. Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress Narcissa?" Dobby answered after he popped next to her.

"Take Adam home and watch over him until I arrive."

"Yes Mistress." Was heard then followed by another pop.

"Thank you dear."

"Are you sure her mother's name was a fake?"

"Honestly, who in their right mind would name their daughter Tuney?" Those were Rose Lancaster's final words as she closed her eyes for the last time, with a content smile on her face. Lily's head snapped up and she looked over at them with a haunted expression. She got up and walked over to them. Cissy couldn't help but notice that Lily's legs were a little shaky.

"What did she say the mothers name was?" Lily's voice seemed like a fearful child's to her friend.

"She said that the name on Emma's Birth Certificate was Tuney. Why are you looking so panicky?" Narcissa cursed herself for asking Lily to come along tonight. Harry wanted her kept in the dark about the Mission. He never said the reason why, and she chalked it up to him being overprotective. Now she could see that those reasons were very justified.

"Emma, as in Emma Walker?" Lily asked and Cissy could hear the strain in Lily's voice. She reluctantly nodded and saw tears run down her friend's cheeks as her bottom lip quivered. Lily slowly started to back up. Why hadn't she seen it before? Lily asked herself. Emma had little gestures she did when she was nervous that seemed too familiar to Lily. She also felt a connection to her, but just assumed it was because Harry was so fond of her.

"Walker is your mum's maiden name wasn't it?" Narcissa asked even though she was sure of the answer.

"I have to go." Lily told her as she picked up a chunk of the fallen ceiling, and turned it into a Portkey.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO ALONE!" Narcissa yelled as she tried to get up, but Lily was gone before she could get to her.

"Mistress! ExMaster is at the Orphanage! He's killing everyone!" Dobby screamed as he reappeared.

"Cissy don't you dare!" Andromeda yelled at her sister, but she and Dobby were gone before she finished her sentence. "She had to pick today to become a bloody Gryffindor." She growled out. She sent her Patronus to her daughter calling for back up.

* * *

**_A/N: I was hoping to have this night done in one chapter, but decided add a few more things. In the long run i hope it will be better for it. Let me know what you think, and again I apologize for any mistakes I'm sure I've made._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Finally! Thank you Count Westwest. I've been trying to update this story for a freekin week! Every time I tried I got cock blocked by that Error Type 2 shit__! Really freekin frustrating. Annyway heres the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

_**

Lily arrived at Number Four Privet Drive to find it completely engulfed in flames. A lone silhouette of a Death Eater stood laughing and watching it burn. Her face was hidden behind a mask, but Lily already knew who it was. Alecto Callow was admiring her Fiendfyre that had taken the shape of a Cobra and was now wrapped around the Muggle house. In a few moments it, and any that dwelled within, would be beyond saving. Her work for the night would be complete.

All in all, it was a very productive night, and the information that she uncovered about Narcissa and Potter; the Dark Lord would reward her handsomely for. Her place within the Inner Circle would be formidable. Lucius would be humbled by his wife's betrayal, and would become more dependent on her. Although his size was smaller than those of her previous lovers, he was more than willing to accommodate her more bizarre sexual tastes. Yes, things were moving along nicely.

A cold rage filled Lily up as she saw the scene before her. Somewhere in that unnatural inferno was her estranged sister; Tuney. No less than a week ago she had stood at the now burning door desperate to reconnect with her sister, even if she had to suffer that obtuse lump of a husband of hers. That door was as far as she had gotten. Her sister had treated her as if she was a stranger. There wasn't even the slightest glint of recognition in her eyes. Had her rash actions that day really severed all her ties with her sister? She was the last connection she had to her dead parents. Was she nothing more than a stranger to her now?

That alone was like a knife into her heart, but to bear witness to her sister's home burning with her in it was unbearable. Whether Tuney acknowledged her as a sister or not was irrelevant to Lily. She was her sister, and she had to save her. It was more that a desire. It was a necessity - like breathing.

"Vonda," Lily called out with a low and much calmer voice that she would have guessed.

"Yes Mistress?" Vonda popped next to her. The tiny House Elf eyes widened as she looked at the house burning as a snake made of fire attacked it.

"I'll draw away the snake. Once I do, pop in that house and take my sister to my son." Lily ordered with a steely resolve.

"Yes Mistress"

"Good, now get into the shadows before she see's you." Vonda did as her Mistress commanded just before the Death Eater turned around to look at Lily with a cruel smile on her face that was under her mask. Lily snarled at her under her own mask. It didn't really matter to Lily that she couldn't see Carrow's face. She had locked in her horrid scent at St. Mungo's. If this bitch manages to escape again and their paths ever crossed, she would finish what she started. Not that she planned on letting her get away. The woman knew about Cissy, and there was no way in hell she was going to let her return to that snake-faced bastard with that information.

Lily casted her Elemental Patronus, that took the form of Crystal. The angelic looking doe charged at Carrow. As she expected the woman commanded the flaming Cobra to attack the crystallized Doe. It only made it halfway to the Death Eater before the Cobra swallowed it whole. Alecto prepared to gloat at the weakness of her Patronus, but with a smirk Lily made her true intentions known. Starting in the stomach, the fiery Cobra slowly started to turn to crystal until the entire snake was solid. Lily followed through with a Blasting Curse. Thousands upon thousands of shards went flying at Carrow. As the woman put up a Protego, Lily called out to her house Elf.

"VONDA NOW!" Lily screamed and in the shadows a pop was heard.

"Clever Marauder, but I believe she's beyond saving now." Carrow taunted from behind her Death Eater's mask. The sound of the loathsome woman's voice made Lily's skin crawl, then again, it always did

"As are you, Bitch!" Lily's own voice and words were subterranean and venomous, and made no delusions that this confrontation could only end one way.

"It's been a while since I've had a proper duel. You better not disappoint me Mudblood. Your performance at St. Mungo's was just embarrassing."

"Don't worry In-breeder, it'll be like old times. Of course, you don't have the Sisterhood-of-my-Family-Tree-doesn't-fork-Club to back you up now."

"Hypocrite! It wasn't like you were without protection. Wiggling you arse around all over the place. Snape and Potter panting behind you like love sick puppies. Snape would threaten anyone that looked at you sideways; he had made it quite clear that you were off limits. You didn't even have the courtesy of giving him a proper _thank you_ _shag_ for all the work he put in. Who's the cold, using bitch now?" Alecto taunted as she slowly started to circle Lily.

"I never asked him to do any of that. Not that I expect someone of your twisted intellect to fathom it, but he was at the time, my best friend. And that's what you do for your friends." Lily shot back as she matched Carrow, step for step. "I'm curious as to why no one has come out to investigate yet?"

"Muggles really are sheep. Tell them to beg and they beg. Tell them to die and they die. Tell them to sleep and they sleep like the dead. I don't even need this anymore." With a wave of her wand the Death Eater mask was gone revealing Alecto's smiling face. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Snape got tired of trying to get into your smutty knickers, and dropped you like the street trash that you truly are. Then you latch onto Potter and his Marauders for protection. At least he got a proper ride for his efforts, or did you let them all have a go?"

"I know your lot have no problem spreading your legs for just about anything, but I happen to have standards. It's not my fault that Sevy wasn't into skanks." Lily shot back. Everybody knew that she lusted after Snape, but he never gave her the time of day. Even after she had ended her friendship with him Alecto couldn't make him notice her. This led to many altercations between them.

"DIE PIG!" Carrow shrieked as she sent a Cruciatus Curse at her.

"Truth hurts I take it?" Lily mocked as she spun out of the way and sent Cutting Curse back at her in one fluid motion. Alecto was not expecting such a quick return and just barely got her Protego up in time. Lily pushed the advantage and sent a barrage of low level spells at her. They were no match for Carrow's shield, but they weren't meant to. They forced the Death Eater into maintain her shield would drain her magic. Alecto was expecting powerful curses and poured more power into her shield. Lily used her ignorance to close the gap between them. She remembered Alecto's initial reaction to her Animagi and let her lioness roar. With their past history Lily knew this battle was as much mental as it was magical.

Initially Lily's roar had the effect that she had hoped for. Fear got the best of Carrow, and her shield faltered. When a Stinging Hex got through she snapped out of it. She realized what Potter was doing. While Alecto was best at distance fighting, Lily Potter was famous for getting up close and personal in a fight. The woman utilized her speed and natural agility. Like a Mongoose on a Cobra she was. Always just out of reach and ready to strike the moment one lets their guard down. Most Death Eaters killed at a distance and were unaccustomed to that kind of fighting, and many seasoned veterans fell to her in the last war. She would not be one of them. She sent an Expulso Curse at the road directly in front of Lily. If she can't hit her directly, perhaps an area curse would work better.

* * *

"Gin…Gin…Gin, you fell asleep." Harry gently nudged the sleeping beauty that was currently using his chest as a pillow. Not that he minded all that much; he absolutely loved the feel of her soft body against his. If she shifted herself a little to the left, she would discover just how much he was enjoying it.

After they had spent a good hour building up her mental defenses, Harry suggested that they wind down with a Muggle movie. He introduced her to a Muggle contraption called a DVD player. Her dad would just love something like this for his birthday...the fact it would drive her mum bonkers was just the icing on the cake. He asked what kind of movie she wanted to watch, and she was taken aback by the number and variety of movies he had. She suggested a comedy, and Harry recommended she start with the classic Blues Brothers.

She was a bit confused as to why they were called the Blues Brothers when they only wore black. She also didn't see why Harry found that so bloody funny. She was about to Hex him when he stopped and told her she was amazing and kissed her properly. Well, the snogging may have helped improve her mood a little...okay; it improved her mood a lot. They lay there intertwined on his couch, watching the movie. It felt so natural for their bodies to mold around each other as they did. Ginny felt warm, and safe in his arms. Though she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, but she felt like she was home, and this was where she belonged. That thought scared her a little, but quickly drifted to the back of her mind as she succumbed to the comfort Harry provided her with. Before she was even aware of it, sleep took her.

"Mmmm…no, too comfy…can't make me." She mumbled as she nuzzled deeper into Harry's chest. "Mmmm…nice and warm." She finished with a very content smile. Harry smiled down at her, and found it hard to argue with her logic. Not that he really wanted too.

"Not that I'm not totally into you spending the night, trust me I am, but if you don't wake up in your own bed tomorrow word is going to spread fast."

"Oh bugger," Ginny whined as she lifted her head to look at him. "Can't we just tell them all to sod off?"

"Tempting as that is, I refuse to let anyone slander your good name," He told her softly as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face. Ginny reveled in the simple, but loving display of affection. "Even if that someone is me."

"Do you have any idea just how much I want you right now?" She told him with a look he had never seen in her eyes before; they looked like they were practically pulsating. "How much I want to rip off your clothes and claim you?" Ginny declared as she grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled his head in closer. Her breathe tickling the skin on his neck as her fangs came out. "How much I want you to claim me?" Fury was screaming out in her mind.

"Yeah, I think I'm in touch with that desire." Harry professed in a husky voice.

"The thing is, I know I'm new at this, but even I know my Animagus has a lot to do with this. You can feel that right?"

"Yeah, Shadow reacted really strongly to you right from the start. Even before I figure out who you were." Harry told her honestly. It took all his self-control to not take her virtue in the kitchen the other day. "I'm guessing it was your Animagus he was reacting to instead of you."

Ginny chose her next words very carefully. She was tiptoeing around a very sensitive and highly embarrassing subject. She would tell him after she was no longer in heat, maybe after they first had sex on her own terms. She knew that she wanted that. She had dreamt about it the first night they met, before her inner beast first roared.

"I need this to be about us, not Fury and Shadow." She gestured a finger between the two of them to illustrate her point. "Please tell me you understand."

Harry looked at her questionable. There was more to it than what she was saying. The fact that she was keeping something back irritated him a little if he was going to be completely honest with himself. She didn't trust him and it hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit. He was about to let his anger get the best of him, when his mum's words replayed in his mind. _**Perhaps you should try compassion and understanding, with a little bit of respect, son.**_

He let out a heavy sigh. His mum was right of course, she was always right. After everything Ginny had been through in her life, it was understandable that it would be hard for her to trust. She would test him, he was sure of that. It would be her way of learning to trust him so, for her, he would accept it.

"Yes I understand, but I'm not so stupid as to not think that there is more to it than that. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me the whole story, but I will tell you this: Our Animagi are physical representations of our true selves. Yes, they are very primal, but not manipulative in nature. They're meant as a guide us, not to control us."

"But I feel like Fury is controlling me. Do you think things would have moved so fast between us if Shadow didn't want to mate with Fury so much?" Ginny covered her mouth the moment the question left her mouth. She was so intent on making her point that she revealed too much. Harry had a look of confusion on his face for all of five seconds, before he got what was really bothering her.

"Oh," Was Harry's response and Ginny quickly looked away as she blushed brightly. She made to get up and put some distance between them, but Harry was having none of that. He held her tight. "I'm not even going to suggest that I understand what's going through your mind and body right now. This is a lot of shit to take in just a few days into a relationship. I want, no I need to understand, but I know you're not ready to talk about it. I haven't earned you complete trust yet."

"I do trust you Harry. I fell asleep in your arms for Merlin sake. I left myself completely vulnerable to you. If that's not trust I don't know what is. "

"There is a difference between trusting someone to watch over you, and trusting someone with your heart."

"Harry I-" Ginny started, but He cut her off.

"That's not a judgment Gin. We'll get there. I can wait because you're worth it, and that's not Shadow wanting to get with Fury. This is all me."

"Thank you that means more than you will ever truly know, but don't start treating me like I'm a nun or something." Ginny liked the physical side of their relationship, and didn't want it to be affected by this. Once she was no longer in heat and if he felt the same way, she was utterly ready to give herself to him.

"How about a naughty nun, I could defiantly get into that." Harry wiggled his eye brows up and down. She rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Git." Ginny laughed out. She loved that he could find the humor in the most serious of situations.

"Tease." At Harry's taunt Ginny twisted their bodies so that she was on top. That look was back in her eyes.

"I'll show you tease, Potter!" Ginny growled at him, but before she could make good on her threat, Vonda popped in the middle of the room with a smoking body.

* * *

Narcissa and Dobby arrived at the Ninth Street Orphanage and saw that a large section of the east wall gone. Intermixed with the wreckage of the wall were a few bodies, mostly children. They ran into the building to see that it was a dormitory. She and Dobby quickly checked the fallen to see that Adam was not among them.

"How many were with him Dobby?" Narcissa asked her House Elf as they quickly followed the path of destruction. Thankfully, only a few children were killed in the initial blast. The rest of them must have made a run for it.

"It was just Ex-master, Mistress." Dobby told her as he ran to keep up with her fast pace. Occasionally they came across a random child that was killed trying to run away. Narcissa tried her best to push her anger and worry down. She wasn't any good to Adam, or the others, if she couldn't keep her head straight.

"He's usually more polished and subtle than this. Azkaban must have had a stronger effect on him than she'd thought. There was no Dark Mark in the sky above the Orphanage. Whatever the reason that he was here it wasn't sanctioned by the Dark Lord. "We need to get Adam out of here. I don't think anyone else is going to show up, but I'm not going to risk our lives with it." She said as she stepped over another innocent child that left the world too soon.

"Dobby can sense Adam Mistress, but is being blocked from going to him." The elf told her with his head down, as he felt shame for failing his Mistress. Narcissa rubbed the top of Dobby head to let him know she wasn't cross with him. Dobby looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Rose had said Adam was more than he seemed.

"He's most likely scared Dobby, so he would presumably go someplace he felt safe. You've been watching him. Where does he feel safe?" She told him and saw the realization hit him, Dobby started to jump up and down with glee.

"Plump Witch came today. Adam hid in garden when she yelled at ladies in office, Mistress."

"That's my clever little elf. Go to the garden and take Adam home, and watch over him until I come." Narcissa told him with a smile. His face darkened when he heard his Mistresses orders.

"Dobby doesn't want to leave Mistress alone with Ex-master. Dobby doesn't want him hurting Mistress again. Please don't make Dobby." Her loyal elf pleaded with her. Narcissa never realized just how precious he was to her until that moment. For so many years he was her only confidante. He was the one that healed her up when Lucius abused her. In a very cold and lonely house he would always be there when she needed him. Narcissa kneeled down so she was eye level with him.

"Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You are the most marvelous House Elf I could have ever asked for, but this is something I must do alone. If I ever want to be truly free of him, I have to face him unaided. He has to be stopped before more innocent children are butchered." She told him as she playfully tweaked his ear. It was an affectionate gesture she often gave him when she felt that he was feeling low. Dobby's eyes swelled up with tears. She then gave him a soft peck on his forehead. Dobby was completely gob-smacked. Never had he heard of a Witch ever showing his kind such compassion. He reached over and touched her cheek with a very shaky hand, and a pink light escaped from it. The light covered her head and soon her entire body.

"We will see each other again." Narcissa told Dobby when the light finally subsided. He gave her a firm nod secure in the fact that he had just given his Mistress the highest protection that a bonded House Elf could provide. Narcissa gave him a quick wink as the two parted, both with a specific task to complete.

* * *

Amelia Bones arrived at St. Mungo's with Alastor Moody at her side. Usually she wasn't summoned in the middle of the night to answer calls of distress. That duty was often left to her Senior Aurors to handle. An attack on St. Mungo's was anything but ordinary. Thank Merlin, there was no traced of the Dark Mark in the sky, but the presence of Moody meant that Albus Dumbledore would soon be here.

Moody was a well known member of the Order of the Phoenix, and his loyalty to the leader of that Order was on the level of blind devotion. She was well aware that he did Dumbledore's killing. Unfortunately, knowing and proving were too very different things. Regardless of the man's misguided loyalties, he was a magnificent Auror. She would have been a fool not to utilize the man's considerable talents. She had been using him as an instructor, but recent events had forced her to put him back in the field.

The main lobby was swarming with beds and long-term patient's wandering around aimlessly. Just the presence of Moody seemed to be enough to make the residents clear a path. She was able to make her way to the elevators without being accosted with stupid question.

"Report.." Amelia ordered as soon as the doors of the elevator closed.

"We received a Patronus from the night Healer in charge that there were sounds of a battle on the fourth floor. Then beds and people started appearing in the main lobby." Moody told her in his usual coarse voice. He arrived at the same time as her. Did the woman think he knew something she didn't?

"I thought that was a magical eye, and that you were an accomplished Auror?" Amelia asked him scornfully, as if she had heard his thoughts. He huffed, rolling his good eye, and looked through the floor above with his magical one.

"Looks like the fight is done, but you're not going to like what you see." He told her as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and she had to agree with him. She didn't like it one little bit. The ward was in shambles; there was an extensive fire damage, as well as destroyed medical equipment, broken beds, and mangled bodies…or at least parts of them.

Repressing her revulsion, Amelia made her way to the only two living people on the floor before she arrived. Sitting on a bed was a Marauder with a hawk mask. Moody tried to push past the mask with his magical eye, he growled out in frustration when he found that he could not. He didn't like the freedom that these Marauders were given by the Minister of Magic. As far as he was concerned, they were nothing but vigilantes. He would detain this one until Dumbledore arrived, and then the real interrogation would begin.

Next to the female Marauder was a young man with red hair. His facial features suggested that he was related to the Weasley family. He was bandaging up the woman's arm in a set of robes that had several scorch marks on them.

"Someone care to tell me just what happened here tonight?" Amelia asked with authority, and to let everyone in the room know she was in charge, especially the gruff Auror behind her. That didn't stop the man from putting in his two sickles.

"You lot were warned to not abuse the trust that the Ministry has put in you." Moody snapped at them. The woman threw her wand at his magical eye so quickly that he barely had time to catch it.

"Go ahead and test it you pompous arse. If you can find a spell or curse that could have caused this destruction, by all means arrest me." Andromeda scolded him. The red haired man chuckled out _nice one_ as he continued with his work.

"Don't think that I won't." He threatened as he walked off and tested her wand.

"I need to know what happened here." Amelia repeated, taking advantage of the fact that Alastor was busy to get to the bottom of what happened.

"Alecto Carrow in her Death Eater robes came here to kill that poor woman over there. As you can see she was successful. My team came here to retrieve her. When that Death Eater became aware that we were there, she started to cast every curse she could think of; destroying the ward and killing those poor people to keep us at bay. Talon engaged her, while Pride tried to save as many as she could. I attempted to get to Rose Lancaster, and got this for my efforts." She told Amelia as she gestured to her arm.

"I see how many Death Eaters were there?"

"Just Carrow."

"Where's the rest of the team now?"

"Carrow dropped this list." Andromeda said as she handed Amelia a scrap of parchment. All the names on it had a scratch through it. All except the last name Petunia Dursley. Amelia snapped her head up and looked shocked. "Pride went to save her sister, and we received word that Lucius Malfoy was attacking a Muggle Orphanage, and Talon when to stop him."

"She's clear." Moody barked as he tossed her back her wand, "So let me get this straight, three Marauders couldn't get the better of one Death Eater?"

"I'm asking the questions here Alastor." Amelia snapped at him. She then turned her attention back to the Marauder. "Rude as he is, Auror Moody does have a valid point."

"I admit it wasn't our best work, but we were trying to save lives here. It kind of limits what we could have done with an enclosed space and all. We did manage to keep the fight on this floor."

"Well those poor sods over there would say you did a piss poor job of it honey."

"Hey Cyclops! I hear the lobby downstairs is full of sods that would disagree with you!"

"Thank you for defending me Charles, but he's right. If we had gone straight for the kill, maybe more would have survived this night."

"You know who I am?"

"I've seen you play a Quidditch game or two. I was quite surprised that you didn't go pro."

"Dragons are my first love." He told her with a grin.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania?" Arthur asked as he made his way across the room.

"The same could be asked of you Arthur." Amelia asked him, as she was quite surprised to see him there.

"Wrong place at the wrong time when the call for aid came in I suppose."

"To answer your question, I had brought a fellow Dragon Handler here for treatment in the Burn Ward. I heard the Battle and came to see if anyone needed help. When I got here it was already over. She was the only one left, so I helped her onto this bed and went to work on her arm."

"Madame Bones, I will answer all your questions, but a Muggle Orphanage is under attack by Death Eaters. My…one of my team members went to aid them alone. Could you please send some backup to aid her?"

"I wish that I could. But we're stretched too thin as it is. This mess will take all night to sort out. I'm afraid that Muggle concerns will have to take a back seat for the moment." Then she looked hard at Charlie Weasley. "However, if a private citizen was to leave a memory of what he saw tonight. I could not stop him from following his conscience, now could I?" Amelia added with a grin. Charlie handed her what she needed two seconds later.

"Good, now if you would excuse me, a certain nosey Headmaster thinks he has the right to enter my crime scene." She said with an evil smile. One that said Albus Dumbledore was not going to like their conversation. "Moody you're with me!" Amelia snapped before Alastor could say anything to them.

* * *

Harry and Ginny leapt off the couch at the arrival of Vonda with her package. Ginny instantly doused the parts of Vonda's cloths that were on fire. Her left leg had second degree burns on it. Ginny went straight to work on her wounds with a charm that her brother Charlie had taught her.

Harry took stock of the smoldering woman lying on his floor in front of him. He was thankful that her hair was blond, instead of red. That instantly eliminated his mum as the woman. She had massive burns on most of her body and her bedclothes were fused to parts of her body. He quickly levitated her body, and moved her to the kitchen table. He threw open a pantry full of potions and salves, and removed the ones that he thought would best serve the poor woman.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Harry cursed at the results of the Diagnostic Charm he performed on her. He then added a dark blue paste over some cloth's and applied then to the burnt flesh. Ginny and a limping elf enter the kitchen and saw Harry was a blur of movement. Ginny guessed that he was drawing on shadows speed to aide him.

"How bad is it?" Ginny asked as she repeated his actions on the other side of the table. In no time at all they had all the burnt flesh treated.

"Only 50% of her left lung is functional, and the right one is beyond the repair that I can provide. I'm keeping her magically unconscious, and have managed to stop her body from going into shock. How are you doing Vonda?" Harry asked as he ran his hands roughly through his hair. His mum was the healer in the family, and he knew that he was in over his head.

"Lady Ginny has taken care of my leg M'lord. You have to save her; Mistress can't loose her sister now."

"This is beyond me Vonda. I don't even kno- did you just call her mum's sister?" Harry asked as he changed topics mid sentence, and snapped his head to look at her. Vonda nodded. "This is my Aunt Tuney?" Again he was answered with a head nod. Harry visible paled as he staggered back as if he was hit by some unseen force.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, but he barely heard her. The way his eyes kept moving back and forth told her he was in deep thought.

"WHERE'S MY MUM!" Harry yelled at Vonda. For the first time since she had met him, Ginny heard fear in Harry's voice. Vonda bowed her head and shook it side to side; when she looked back up she had tears in her eyes.

"Mistress is fighting the one that did that to her sister."

"Who's with her?"

"Mistress Lily fights the Death Eater alone."

"The hell she is! Take me to her now!" Harry ordered as he advanced on Vonda. The small creature stepped back in fear. She had never seen Lord Potter so enraged before. Ginny quickly came around the table and stood between the two.

"No Harry you can't."

"Watch me." He told her as he looked right through her. She cupped his face in her hands so he was forced to look her in the eyes, reluctantly he did so.

"Your Aunt needs you more. Your mum's is a brilliant and formidable Witch. She told Vonda to send your Aunt to you. This is the task that she needed you to perform; she's counting on you to save her sister. You're a Noble Lord and that is a member of your house lying on that table, be the man that your mum and I know you to be."

"I can't lose her, I'm not strong enough…" He confessed and Ginny felt him trembling in her hands. She knew that he was barely holding it together, she never realized how fiercely protective of his mum he was. She pulled him into a mighty hug and he grabbed two fists full of the back of her shirt in an attempt to get some control.

"Your mum is your anchor, I get that, show her that you have as much faith in her as she has in you." She whispered in his ear. She felt his body steady as her words sunk in. Harry let out a shaky breath as his resolve broke.

"Damn you."

"You know I'm right."

"I don't know if I can save her."

"Then we take her to someone that can."

"St. Mungo's?"

"No, we take her to the best. You're not the only one with connections Harry. We're taking her to the Room of Requirement."

* * *

"Which one of you is Adam?" Lucius asked with a sneer with his wand pointed down at three cowering children. "He is the one I'm after, surrender him to me and I will let the rest of you go. Refuse me and you will all die." Lucius lied; he intended to kill them all. When he got no response he shook his head.

"So be it. Avada Kaaaaa!" Lucius screamed as he dropped to his knees and grabbed his groin as it felt like it was in a vice grip that was slowly tightening. Somewhere in the process he lost his wand. His bulging eyes followed the orange colored Hex to its source. Entering the room was a Witch in a crimson robe, and an owl mask. She had to be one of those damn Marauders he was warned about. She told the children to run, and they fled the Courtyard in haste.

"My my my Lucius, on your knees I see, how fitting."

"Release me woman." He begged, his eyes looked as if they would pop out at any moment.

"Now where's the justice in that? You've had this coming for years. I can tell by the raised octave of your voice that you like the Hex my best friend invented for bottom feeders just like you. Not quite the Cruciatus, but very effective all the same, wouldn't you agree? Sorry didn't quite here you with all that whimpering." Narcissa taunted him as she casually sat on an empty nearby bench, and crossed her legs. In the distance she heard a pop and knew that Adam was safe. She released the hex and hit his fallen wand with a Blasting Curse.

"That wand has been in my family for ten generations." Lucius squeaked out.

"Then it's good that it ends with you, the House of Malfoy will finally fall."

"My legacy will continue on with my son."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If you try to go for that wand in your boot, I'll hit you with the Bit-Buster Hex again."

"How did you…NARCISSA!"

"Oh look you figured it out. Now if you were half as competent in bed, oh well, that's Carrow's problem now isn't it."

"You traitorous bitch!"

"I'm actually taking that one as a complement, now care to tell me how you got mixed up in all this and why you came after Adam?" Lucius decided to come clean with her, he needed time to recover from the Hex she'd had him under. He no longer carried his spare wand in his boot, but she didn't need to know that. He told her everything that he knew about the operation, including what Alecto had revealed to him. He waited for an opportunity to present itself, then and only then would he strike. It came when he revealed all that Umbridge had done.

"That bitch!' Narcissa yelled as she stood up. Seizing his chance Lucius pulled his hidden wand, and sent a Bone Breaking Curse it her leg. Narcissa dove out of the way and hit him with a Flagrante Curse in his left shoulder. His robe caught fire, but the flames were quickly doused.

"Clever, you changed your hiding spot." Narcissa told him as she took a dueling stance.

"I don't remembering you being so quick," Lucius said as he stood up, and brought his wand up and gave her a formal dueling salute.

"Years of faking it has served me well." Narcissa send back as she returned his gesture. She removed her mask so he could see the resolve in her eyes. He in turn did the same. This was the end and they both knew it.

"One last Tango?" Lucius asked as Muggle sirens drew closer.

"I thought you would never ask." This was a moment that she had been waiting for, for far too long. She expected to feel fear or anticipation for what was about to happen but she was oddly surprised that it felt like a chore, a final duty for her, Draco, Adam, and all his other victims.

She saw Lucius adjust his feet and knew instantly he was going for the Killing Curse. She knew all his tells, strengths, and weaknesses. She had to time this perfectly. She hitched her breath to lure him into a false sense of superiority. Why? Because she was a better Slytherin than him. Once the curse is cast the light would make her invisible to him for a second. That was all the time she needed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius cast and Narcissa apparated right behind him. She grabbed hold of his head and pulled back as she brought her knee up and into his kidney. She followed by hopping up on the top of his calves. Her weight drove the dazed man to his knees hard. He cried out in pain from the impact. She stepped back, and performed the backspin kick to the base of Lucius's head that Lily had taught her. His head was launched forward and his face rammed into the pavement with a loud thud.

Lucius was superb with a wand, but was lacking when it came up close and personal. He foolishly thought it was beneath a Noble Lord to resort to such things. Oh well, his short sightedness, her advantage. Narcissa let out a small laugh at the position he was now in. Face planted in the walkway, and his arse looking to the heavens. It presented such a nice target she couldn't resist. Narcissa delivered a quick and very gratifying kick. How he still managed to be holding on to his wand she didn't know, but she had no intention of letting him use it. She used her foot to roll him over and secured his wand and hand under her other foot. Lucius was still conscious, but not really in the game anymore. She twisted her foot that was on his hand so the pain would focus his mind.

"I bet you didn't see this coming did you? The great Lucius Malfoy just got his arse handed to him by a girl. Oh, the inhumanity of it all." Narcissa mocked him as she reached into her robe and pulled out a Muggle gun. "Did you really think I was going to let you have the honor of dying like a Wizard? No, the whole Wizarding World…your Master will know you died the Muggle way. In fact they will think a Muggle did it to you. Isn't it funny how Karma and irony go hand in hand."

"Drop the weapon!" Several Muggle Police Officers commanded with his gun drawn. Narcissa looked around to see she was surrounded, and all guns pointed at her.

"Looks like I'm going to live." Lucius laughed at her. His mocking stopped abruptly when he saw the grin on her face, and the gleam in her eyes, It was followed closely by the bullet between his eyes.

* * *

When the dust cleared Alecto was hoping to see Lily Potter dead in the street. What she got was an empty street and a Cutting Curse that hit her in the hip. She spun around to see Potter standing by a street lamp. By the time she had her wand aimed Lily she had stepped back into the shadows. That didn't stop Carrow from sending a Bombarda her way just the same.

Alecto put the tip of her wand to the street and transfigured a wall around her. It would serve as protection as she healed her hip. She swiftly went to the task and had just finished when she heard the foot falls coming closer to her.

"You really didn't think this through did you Carrow. You do remember that my husband was a Transfiguration Master. Talk about leading the lamb to slaughter." Lily said as she walked around the wall tapping it with her wand ever so often. Carrow had heard many tales of the things James Potter could do in enclosed places. It was said he could turn the very walls into weapons. It dawned on her that she was now standing in what could be her own coffin. She apparated away just as hundreds of spikes formed from the walls, just missed impaling her. Her escape was only half successful; she was repelled off a barrier and deposited on the street only twenty feet away.

"Oops, did I do that? You think that you could try to kill my sister and get to walk away? I should have killed you when I had the chance." Lily taunted as she slowly stalked her prey. Her Animagus was running the show now. Pride had told her to kill the woman at St. Mungo's, but her own morality stopped her from listening. That had cost Rose Lancaster and many more their lives. Her sister's life now in question had caused her logical mind to surrender to her primal one. When a lioness hunts her prey she isn't savage until the point of kill. She is stealthy, methodical, and often makes their prey impotent with fear. Lily would be all those and more.

"I see you're finally using your head." Alecto mocked as she scrambled to her feet with her wand pointed at Lily.

"Sister's gone, Muggles safe in their beds, nowhere for you to run, so it's just you, me, and some long overdue justice." Lily mocked as she stepped into the light. The light from her sister's burning house reflected on her predatory eyes and fangs. Pride roared and Alecto shuddered. "I let the mum in me dictate my actions at St. Mungo's, no more and there will be no quarter muderer."

"So be it." Alecto agreed as she steeled herself. This woman that now stood in front of her was not the woman she hated most her life. Lily advanced and sent an Entrails-Expelling Curse at the Death Eater, while an Expulso was sent at her. Lily rolled under it and continued on. Alecto jumped to the right, although not as gracefully as Lily had done earlier.

Alecto transfigured the debris of the wall into two huge wolves, and made them attack Lily. A Reducto took care of one, but the other pounced on her. Lily thinking quickly rolled back and used the conjured beast's momentum to her advantage. She brought her feet up and pushed the stone wolf off before its full weight came down on her. It flipped off and slid down the street. Ignoring the pain in her left shoulder she destroyed it with a Bombarda. Before she could repair the damage one of the wolf's claws did to her shoulder, she had to roll out of the path of a Cruciatus.

Lily shot a Lumos Solem directly in front of Carrow. The blinding light caused her to cover her eyes for fear of going blind. Lily pushed her advantage and closed the gap between them. Alecto seeing what she was going for conjured a ring of fire around herself. It didn't slow Lily down a bit as she casted a Partis Temporus and jumped through the gap in the flames it created.

She rolled under a curse that would had severed her head, and once again used her momentum to deliver an uppercut to Alecto's diaphragm. All the air in the woman's lungs was forced out of her body in a huff. Eyes budging she buckled over and tried to get air back in her body. Lily grabbed her wand arm in a wristlock. A kick to the woman's armpit and her wand fell from her dislocated arm.

"Mummafacashus!" Lily yelled and Carrow's robes wrapped tightly around her. Lily rolled her over and looked down on her with disgust. The once prideful Death Eater lay whimpering as she knew that her end had come. "So Carrow, how does it feel to be helpless? To know that your worthless life now rests in the hands of a Muggle-born? I hear hell is lovely this time of year." Lily pointed her wand at Alecto's heart with the killing intent of a lioness in her eyes.

"NO! Wait, she's worth more to you alive than dead Lils." Sirius yelled at her. She looked over at her son's godfather with disbelief. "This bitch knows who is responsible for robbing your sister of her daughter. They were going to sell her into slavery."

"Emma's safe now." Lily answers without taking her eyes off Carrow. She guessed Andy called for backup.

"But others aren't Luv. Does she deserve to die? Hell yeah, nothing would give me greater pleasure. But we could bring them all down. Buyers, sellers, the whole bloody sick society, plus she's a member of his Inner Circle. Let me work my magic on her mind. We can end this war sooner, we can save lives." Sirius told her as he guided her wand away. He kissed her on her temple and pulled her into a hug. "Your niece needs you now. Go to her. I'll deal with this one."

**_A/N: First I'd like to thank The Weatherwitch for saving my arse. I was hoping to have finished the night in this chapter, but I want to do it right. Some might think that Harry could have handled his Aunt's injuries better, but it's hard to keep a level head when it's a family member. When my son was one and choking. even thought I knew what to do, it scared the ever living shit out of me, and I second guessed everything I did. So don't judge unless you've lived it. Anyway...I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think._**


	28. Chapter 28

"You have better have a damn good reason to be traipsing through my crime scene Dumbledore. Last time I checked you weren't an Auror." Madam Bones stormed up and got nose to beard with him. The sternness of her scowl told him that she was deadly serious. Amelia Bones even when she went to Hogwarts was a force to be reckoned with. Albus could see that the years had honed her into a very formable opponent. She would be damned if she was going to be intimidated by his size, power and standing in the Wizarding Community. He was out of bounds as he was so fond of saying, and she was in a mood to administer some discipline.

"My dear Madam Bones, I came here tonight to see if there was anything I could do to help. I had hoped you at least didn't buy into the misguided views of the current Minister of Magic. Now is a time to be standing together for the dark days to come. Divided we are all the more vulnerable. Wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore lectured in a calm and logical manner. He spared a quick glance to the Marauder that was sitting on a bed nearby with Arthur Weasley and one of his sons. He was curious as to why they were here, but knew he had to calm the woman first. Although they weren't technically on the same side, the woman was a general, not a solder. She would never blindly follow him, and he knew better than to try and force her into servitude.

"Nice speech, but you still didn't answer my question." Amelia hadn't dropped her scowl, but crossed her arms over her chest and added a cocked brow and tapping foot for effect. The aged Wizard gave a heavy sigh, he needed to probe that Marauder. If it were only Moody that was here it would have been very easy to accomplish, but Bone's presence would make it very difficult.

"The assistance that I have freely provided in the past has always been appreciated, even requested. At the highest level I might add. I find it curious that it is no longer the case." He all but accused her, the gall of this woman to challenge him. Amelia simply brushed it off as if it was dust on her sleeve.

"You assume too much Dumbledore. Ministers of the past were spineless men that were easily swayed, bribed, and manipulate. Rufus may have his faults, but he is his own man. I myself have always had a problem with you interfering in MLE affairs. I didn't have a say in that decision then. I do now. I am not encumbered with hero worship or in the belief that there are only Light and Dark Wizards. I've learned through my line of work that most run the spectrum. Voldemort may be as evil as they come, but you are not as untainted as you lead everyone to believe. So save your benevolent act for the idiotic masses."

"It would be wise to take care not to burn too many bridges Amelia. You don't want to be standing on the wrong side of the ravine. Cornelius made that mistake and look what that got him." Dumbledore advised/threatened. Alastor had enough of playing nice. If she couldn't see the right choice to make, then she was an obstacle. He had a very effective way of dealing with obstacles. Wand in hand he turned it in Bone's direction. With her neutralized they could get everything they needed from the Marauder.

"Have you forgotten everything this man has done for the Wizarding World? Are you ready to risk everything on these Marauder upstarts? They hide their faces just like the Death Eaters. For Merlin sake woman use your head they could very well be them in disguise! If you won't make the right choice, then I'll do it for y-." Moody never finished his rant as Amelia hit him with a silent Body Binding Curse without breaking eye contact with Dumbledore.

"Take you killer and leave my crime scene. He no longer has the right to be here. He has made his choice and I have made mine." Madame Bones ordered him through clenched teeth. She could have let him try and curse her, but it was too great of a risk with Dumbledore standing in front of her. Arresting Moody would have been pointless because she knew he would just escape and the manhunt would only have wasted her already stretched recourses. The undetectable tracking device she had implanted in him during his last physical would let her keep tabs on him. Muggles were a crafty lot and she wasn't above using their science to her advantage.

"Now is not the time for rash actions Amelia. I beseech you to see reason. You must place your trust in the right people." Albus argued in an attempt to placate the woman's misgivings. She knew too much for her own good, and was too well respected in the Wizarding Community to simply discredit. He didn't need her as an enemy.

"I have a short list of people I trust Dumbledore. Neither of you were ever on it."

* * *

In response to Narcissa's actions against her now very dead husband, several bullets were about to be heading at her. She knew that this was how the Muggle police would react. She had hoped to Aspirate away before they did, but in her gut she knew she wouldn't be that lucky. Lucius had to be stopped permanently, and if this was the price, so be it. She closed her eyes and awaited her fate at the hands of the Muggles, when she heard their weapons fire.

"IMMOBULUS MAXUMUS!"

Narcissa opened her eyes to see seven bullets floating inches away from reaching their target. The muggle authorities were trapped in the Freezing Charm as well. She took in a large breath and found the air tasted sweeter than chocolate. She couldn't help but throw her head back and start laughing, though it was soft and quiet at first it grew to be loud and boisterous. Perhaps justice wasn't so blind after all.

To anyone else the woman's actions may have led them to believe she was a homicidal maniac. Charlie Weasley knew better. He still remembered the first time he almost got eaten by a Mongolian Saberclaw Dragon. He broke into a fit of laughter much like this one. To him it was a rebirth, and a baptism into a life of his choosing. He would let the woman have her moment. From what he could tell she had thoroughly earned it.

Before Narcissa realized it, she started to do the very victory dance that she had mocked Lily for earlier that day. The act itself was surprisingly uplifting, and gave her a warm giggling feeling. It was an alien sensation to her, but she had to admit she could defiantly get used to it.

"Why is it that all the hot Witches are completely mental?" Charlie laughed out as he strolled up as though he hadn't a care in the world. Narcissa blushed crimson when she realized that she was being watched. She couldn't help but look sheepishly at him. Charlie walked through the area unaffected by the charm and extended his hand to her. She gave him a quick curtsy and accepted his hand. He then led her out of the area.

"Why wasn't I caught in it as well?" She asked him as they cleared the area. Her eyes looked him from top to bottom before she could stop herself.

"That spell is my bread and butter in the line of work that I do. I've perfected it over the years." Charlie told her and showed no signs that he was bothered by it. In fact he grinned a little.

"And what line of work are you in, aside from assisting Witches in distress." Narcissa asked as she unknowingly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear exposing her cream colored neck.

"Assisting? I do believe that I saved that lovely arse of yours. You're welcome by the way." Charlie retorted as he walked back into the area and collected the floating bullets. Narcissa rolled her eyes as she went over to the first Muggle and Obliviated him.

"My, aren't you being full of yourself tonight. I had the situation completely under control I'll have you know." She told him as she moved to the next._ Cocky git_.

"Do you charge admission into that fantasy world you live in? That is unless your goal was to become a target dummy. If that is the case them I apologize. You would have succeeded brilliantly," Charlie said over his shoulder as he Obliviated another Muggle.

"Don't take that tone with me. You don't know me or what I've been through. He deserved to die, he was a monster. He did all this destruction just to kill one innocent child. I will be damned if I let him sneak his way out of this one. I should have killed his worthless arse on our wedding night." Narcissa cursed herself for revealing too much to a total stranger. True he did save her, but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself just yet. She supposed that she did owe him some explanation, and it could be therapeutic as Lily often said. It wasn't like she couldn't Obliviate him when she was done.

"Not a chocolate and flowers kind of bloke I take it?" Charlie joked as he Obliviated the last one.

"You could say that again." Narcissa laughed out, as she walked up to him. "Although, that's rather cliché if you ask me, do Witches actually fall for that?" She asked with a raised brow.

"You would be surprised just how often they do." Charlie grinned back at her. "Again with the eye rolling, have you been talking to my sister?"

"You probably slipped them a Love Potion in the chocolate." She accused him with a smirk. Taking it as a challenge Charlie gathered her up in his arms and planted a toe curling kiss on her lips. He didn't need a love potion to get into a Witch's knickers. A bold move considering he had just seen her kill her ex-husband dead bang, but his honor was at stake. One hand was on the small of her back and the other caressed the sensitive skin of the back of her neck. Narcissa was taken aback by the brash move initially, but soon was kissing him back. He was far better at this than Lucius ever was. So much better that she deepened the kiss. It had been such a long while since she had a good one. Perhaps it was time to get her sea legs back like Lily told her.

"Fair point." She admitted once she got some proper air in her lungs. When did she wrap one of her legs around his?

"The children are safe and I say let the ministry clean up the rest. I've got an address on where to take you, so let's call it a night shall we?"

"Okay" Narcissa answered still a little dazed from the kiss. With her still wrapped in his arms Charlie Appirated them away.

* * *

There weren't many things that still shocked Harry anymore. That was until he followed Ginny into the Room of Requirement and found a Healers Surgery Room. It was fully loaded with everything that they could possibly need to help his Aunt. Next to the Operating table was a red-haired woman who he guessed was close to his mum's age. Her resemblance to Ginny was uncanny. The way she held herself told him that was an illusion. She had wisdom in her eyes that only a long life could have filled it up with.

"Hurry, children time is our enemy tonight, and I refuse to let her win." Dilys waved them over to her. "I'll just leave the introduction to my lovely descendant. The old girl has work to do."

Harry was at a complete loss of words for a change. He levitated his Aunt onto the table. Dilys wasted no time and went straight to work.

"Harry this is Dilys Derwent, and she's my many Great Grand-mum. It was her vault I claimed the other day. She and a few of the other portraits have broken from Dumbledore. Not all of them mind you, but we have our spies in his office. But that's not really important right now, your Aunt is."

"If this woman is of your blood than I need you to step back and let me and Ginny work on her." Dilys told him as her eyes never left Petunia.

"My mum sent her to me. She's my responsibility, and I'm not built to just stand on the sidelines." Harry huffed out, slightly irritated that he was being dismissed.

"I don't doubt that young man, but it's hard to walk with you're knickers are in a knot."

"Huh?"

"You're too close to this Harry. Let us help her." Ginny told him as she went over to the other side of the table to assist Dilys. Harry didn't like it, but she was right. He was second guessing everything he did. His Aunts best chance for survival was now in the hands of these two women.

"Sweet Merlin, are these burns caused by Fiendfyre?" The former Headmistress asked.

"That is one of the curses that lot is fond of I hear." Ginny answered as the two shared a look. Harry didn't miss it, and he knew thing were looking grim.

"Did you collect my Spell Book from the vault?" Dilys asked in a rushed voice. Ginny's eyes lit up and she ran over to her bag. It only took her a few seconds to find it. She rushed back over to Dilys. The seasoned Witch opened the book and quickly found the very page she needed. After a few moments she stepped back and swore to herself. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked from where he was standing. He hated taking a backseat, always did. He needed to do something other than pace.

"She has no Magical Core. That limits what I could do for her. The room may give me a physical form, but I have no magic in here. Ginny I will instruct you on what to do." Dilys told Harry in a sad voice. Ginny nodded her head and the two of them went to it. Harry could see why she was such a good Headmistress. She directed Ginny in a calm and reassuring voice. Fury had never done anything like this before, yet she showed no signs of doubt or frustration. The two worked together as if they had been doing it all their lives. A minute turned into an hour before Harry heard the door open and his mum rush in with Vonda.

Harry rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug that almost took all the air out of her. Lily tried to look past her son for a glimpse at her sister, but his size prevented it. She knew that it was bad by Harry's reaction to her presence. Lily breathed in and accepted the comfort her son was giving her with a sob.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Harry asked with a voice full of concern. She rubbed the top of his head like when he was a little boy. It was their unspoken ways of letting each other know what was usually too hard to say at the moment. They would talk later, cry, maybe even scream it out, but for now they would draw on the each others strength as they always did.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't angered Uncle Vernon that day, you and Aunt Tuney wouldn't have had a falling out. She could have come to us about Emma. She could have grown up with a family that loved her. Not that cold Orphanage. Aunt Tuney wouldn't be-"

"Stop it! Not one more word young man! The grown ups were acting like children that day. None of this is your fault do you hear me. Tuney was trying to tell me something when everything went to hell. All you tried to do was go up stairs and big, dumb, and tubby freaked out."

"I just remember feeling an uncontrollable need to go up stairs."

"I think Emma was calling out to you through her magic. Don't look at me like I'm mental. The first thing you did when you got here was sit down with a girl you never met and formed a bond. You gave her a House of Potter Pendant for protection, and everything you've done since then suggest differently." Lily explained to her doubtful son. He went to argue more but couldn't dispute her logic. Coincidence or Magic did it really matter? In his heart he knew he would kill to protect Emma.

"Why were we even there in the first place? We we're on the run at the time?" Harry asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Tuney and I worked out a way to keep in touch after my Mum and Dad died." Lily told him, and then her eyes went wide and she smacked her forehead. "I'm such an idiot! Vonda go to my Mum's grave and look under the Secret Stone. Then go to my room and get the photo album when I and Tuney were young. I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common Room." Lily asked her house elf. Once she was gone she turned back to her son. "Your Aunt will be under the effects of an Oblivation Charm. I need you to remove it if were going to get to the bottom of this. I can't help my sister right now, but I can help my niece. It's high time we had a proper introduction." Harry nodded and moved over to where his aunt laid.

"How much time does she have?" He asked Dilys as soon as his mum was out of the room. Every sense he had told him that they were fighting a losing battle. Dilys had faced this situation so many times she thought she was numb to the emotional outcry of her patients relatives. She was very wrong. He was keeping his emotions in check, for his mum she guessed. Ginny looked up from the task she had assigned her. Her eyes confirmed what he already knew.

"You must not give up hope." Dilys tried to reassure him, but her words felt empty even to her.

"Don't try lying to him. We can smell it. I just don't understand how your mum didn't?" Ginny told her, but still worked diligently on Harry's aunt. Dilys bowed her head.

"She did. Why do you think she's going to get Emma?" Harry sounded hallow when he said it.

"Ten minutes at best. I seriously don't know how she's still alive." Dilys confessed.

"Then I better get started," Harry said before he probed into his aunt's mind.

* * *

Charlie Appirated Narcissa and himself on the street across from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He looked up and down the street to make sure it was deserted. Narcissa cleared her throat, but he paid no attention to it. He reached into the pocked of his robe for the scrap of paper that woman gave him. Again she cleared her throat, and again he ignored it.

"Just hold a sec will ya, I've got it here somewhere." He told her as he reached deeper into his robe. Only when he felt a warm hand on his cheek did he look at her. She had one brow raised and a smirk on her face.

"I think you can let go of me now." Narcissa suggested in an amused voice. Charlie then realized that he still had one arm around her waist, and how soft and warm her body felt. He quickly let go of her and blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, hadn't noticed."

"Wasn't complaining, just stating the obvious. Don't worry about the address. I've been here before." She told him over her shoulder with a wink. She waved her wand and her house appeared to them. She walked across the street and up the stairs. Charlie followed her with enough distance to take in the grace of her movements.

"Fidelius Charm nice, so whose house is this anyway?" Charlie asked as he wished she wasn't wearing a robe.

"Mine" She answers as she opened her front door and motioned him in. Because the hallway was so narrow he couldn't help but brush up against her as he entered her home. Not that she minded all that much, he was all muscle.

"I suppose you will be wanting this back?" He asked her as he went to hand her the scrap of parchment he was given.

"Did I ask for it back?"

"No"

"Then stop assuming." She told him over her shoulder as she led them down the hall. From the kitchen they could hear someone ranting. It didn't take her long to figure who it was. She looked back at Charlie. "Whatever you do, don't make eye contact. At least until she gets it out of her system." Taking a deep breath Narcissa steeled herself and opened the door to face the wrath of her niece.

"What the hell was she thinking going after Malfoy by herself? If mum don't kill her I will. At least Lily was able to capture that Death Eater. Sirius is with her now; with any luck rip every piece of intel from the twisted bitches mind." Tonks yelled at her husband as she paced the room. He didn't dare look up at her or express an opinion. Her pregnancy hormones were in full swing, and it was best to just wait out the storm.

"Oh good, were just in time for the questions and answers part of the evening." Narcissa joked and regretted it the moment Tonks head snapped in her direction.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with her company!"

"I told you to switch her to decaf Remus. Now we're going to have to listen to this all night." Narcissa countered with a raised brow and knowing smirk, that comment did nothing for Tonks mood, nor did the badly repressed laugh from the man behind her leaning in the shadows of the doorway.

"Been saying that for years." He said as he entered the kitchen completely. Tonks eyes shot open wide as she recognized Charlie Weasley. He looked alot different than the last time she had seen him. Handling Dragons had done wonders for his physique. The wild looking Weasley red goatee he was sporting was defiantly working for him. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"What the hell happened tonight? Mum called for help, St. Mungo's had an all out battle, and Arthur sent word that Dumbledore's in the mix, plus Lily and you go all rogue on us. Wasn't it you two that made the bloody rule to never go without backup?"

"Let me check on someone first, then I'll tell you everything I discovered." Narcissa asked and Tonks nodded in agreement after she took a deep breath. "Oh, and that is Charles Weasley. I let him assist me earlier, and he's a fair kisser."

Narcissa dropped that bomb with a repressed laugh and went to check on Adam. She knew what room Dobby would have taken the boy. When she entered the room she saw him sleeping peacefully in the bed, with Dobby sitting in the chair next to him. Once her loyal house elf saw his Mistress, he launched across the room and hugged her leg tightly. It took her a few minutes to calm him. After she had, he told her that he had used his magic to make him sleep until she was ready to talk to him and explain everything. She thanked him and returned to the kitchen

Charlie was leaning against a wall looking rather annoyed. The moment Narcissa left the room Tonks had drilled him about his involvement. He wasn't being very forthcoming so Remus decided to make small talk with him so she could settle down. The man had no clue that they had taken each other's virginity in their sixth year. If that wasn't uncomfortable enough, he had his ex-girlfriend silently drilling holes into him with her eyes.

Cissy reentered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She took a moment and then told the whole story. Remus seemed to be the only one listening to her. Tonks strolled over to Charlie with an accusing stare. Charlie braced for impact.

"Care to tell me what was running through your head when you were Snogging my aunt?" Tonks opened with a question/accusation combo.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Mrs. Lupin, but if you must know I was wondering if she was wearing any knickers. Happy?" Charlie countered bitterly. They had parted on good terms, but that didn't mean that old wounds didn't flair up every once and again. Tonks was about to return fire when her mum came through the floo, followed closely by Charlie's dad.

"Oh dear." They both said at the same time, after giving the other a look. She stepped away from Charlie with a look that said they were not done with that particular conversation.

Once Andy saw Cissy talking to Remus, she let out a sigh of relief. She rushed over to Charlie and gave him a hug. Andy then thanked him for going after her sister.

"Cissy, good you and Andy are back. Carrow's ready and it looks like she has a Guardian in her head. I'll deal with that. Cissy you're going in with me since you know what we're looking for. Andy you're going to be our anchor, and Tonks you'll collect the memories." Sirius said from the door he just came through. The daughters of the house of Black all nodded and followed their Head of the House out of the room.

Narcissa observed an awkward silence coming from Remus and Charlie as she was leaving the room. Sometimes it must suck to have a wolf's hearing. She rolled her eyes, men could be such boys.

It took about an hour to get all the information from Carrow's mind. When they returned to the kitchen, Remus and Charlie were laughing and comparing Tonks stories. Something that she did not like one bit.

Sirius then revealed what they had learned from their unwanted guest. She had turned out to be an endless well of information, names, locations, everything they needed to bring them down. Most importantly they discovered who was responsible for Emma being taken from her mother.

* * *

"Professor?" Emma asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes at the woman standing next to her bed. It was Harry's mum, but the usually fresh and cheerful looking Charms Professor was replaced with one that looked exhausted both physically and mentally.

"May I please sit?" Lily asked her. Emma nodded and pushed herself up so her back was resting against the headboard. She noticed that the woman had a letter in one of her hands, and a photo album in the other. Lily gave her a week smile as she climbed onto the bed and sat across from Emma with her legs crossed.

"Are you alright Professor?" Emma asked with her face dripping with concern. Something happened, she could feel it. "Is Harry hurt or something?"

"We've had better nights, I can tell you that. May I see your wand please?" Lily answered and asked with an out reached hand. Emma reached under her pillow and her hand reemerged with her new wand. She reluctantly handed it over to her Professor. Lily smiled at it with a far off look as she ran her fingers along its length. "I still can remember the day I bought this from Olivander's." She told Emma then waved it and casted a Privacy Charm around the bed. The first year's mouth fell onto her lap. Harry had told her it was his starter wand, but this just blew her away.

"Harry never told me that use to be yours." She told Lily in complete shock which made Lily sigh heavily and shake her head side to side. Lily handed her the photo album. Emma took the hint and lazily thumbed through it. It had pictures of Lily when she was younger. Most of them were her and a blond older looking girl. They seemed happy and carefree in them.

"The thing about my son is…he has this compulsive need to protect those that are precious to him. Don't get me wrong that is an admirable quality to have. He gets that from his father I'm afraid. It can however be very taxing on the ones he tries to protect."

"This is about my wand right?" Emma asked as she continued to look through the album. She was now looking at ones that were of Lily as a teenager.

"Do you know what a Blood Rune does to a wand?" Lily asked Emma as she wondered how anyone would want to harm such an angelic child.

"Sure, Harry told me that it makes so tha-" Emma's last word froze in her mouth, as she recognized the woman standing next to Lily in a Wedding Picture. She was an older version of the blond girl with Lily in many of the pictures. Her head snapped up at Lily with wide open eyes.

"Only someone you share blood with can use it." Lily finished for her. Emma said nothing in response; she just looked at her aunt with an unreadable expression. "If I had known that I had a niece. Not even an army of Dementors would have kept me out of your life. I wan-" She was stopped mid sentence when Emma launched into Lily's arms. The girl sobbed powerfully on her, but she didn't mind a bit. Lily just ran her fingers through Emma's now dark red hair. Lily singing a song that her own mum, use to do for her to chase away the dark shadows.

Explanation would come in time. It would be hard, but they would get through it together. Emma would never be alone again. Later Lily would tell Sirius that this was the moment that she opened a closed part of her heart, the part that belonged to James alone. She felt his presence all around her and heard a whisper in her ear. _She needs your love more than I, and you need hers as well. Be my fiery Gryffindor and claim it. _Lily Potter gave a small laugh. That was so very James of him. She let go of her past and seize hold of a future with a sense of optimism.

Emma was enjoying the way Lily ran her fingers through her hair. It was an odd feeling to her. She couldn't remember anyone ever comforting her in such a way. She supposed her mum did once upon a time. If she had Emma didn't remember it. There was very little she still remembered about the woman. Just what her mum looked like plus a few other things that she could never hold on to for more than a few seconds. None of that mattered to her now. All she knew was that she felt protected, wanted, and oddly enough needed. It gave her hope.

"So what's this?" Emma asked as she fingered the letter in her aunt's hand. Lily positioned them so they were both resting their back against the headboard.

"I assume that Tonks told you what the Ministry does to a Metamorphmagi that are Muggle-born." Lily asked, and got a sad nod as an answer. "I know that you must have a lot of rage in you about that. You have every right to have that. I'm furious myself. Trust me Emma there will be a reckoning of biblical proportion coming to the ones responsible, but I'm asking you to put that anger aside for the moment. This letter might shed some light on to whom truly deserved our wrath. I thought that we should read it together." Lily advised her with nothing but understanding in her voice. At that moment Emma envied Harry for having this amazing woman to guide him all his life. She hoped Lily could be there for her as well. Emma nodded in agreement to her aunt's suggestion. Lily opened her sister's letter and they read it together.

_Lily,_

_First I want to apologize for what that pathetic excuse of a husband said to little Harry._ _He did nothing wrong. I would also like to apologize to you for not standing up for you and your son like a good big sister should have done. Perhaps I tolerated his less attractive character flaw, because I didn't think I could make it on my own. Not that it matters anymore now. Dead weight was all he ever was._

_It would probably please you that we've split. He took Dudley and left. The reason for that is part of the reason I'm writing you. You see, I had a daughter. That's right little sis, you an aunt again. She came out looking just like you. Red hair, green eyes, and a cute little button nose. __Then her hair and eyes changed to my color the moment I held her. I knew she was just like you. I knew it was magic and it didn't matter to me. She was my sweet little angel. I don't think I could have loved anything more than my precious Emma. _

_I was able to keep her specialness away from Vernon and Dudley for awhile. I knew it was only a matter of time before he discovered it. That's when I first contacted you. I knew you had Vonda checking the Secret Stone like you promised me she would. We both know how that turned out._

_Shortly after that happened, Emma changed her appearance in front of him. The bastard demanded we drop her off at an Orphanage. Of course I refused. He told me it was her or him. Like that was a difficult choice. The funny thing is I didn't really need him as much as I thought I did. Not that it isn't a struggle. Money is always tight, but don't care. Just one look into her beautiful eyes full of wonder and unconditional love, and I knew I made the right choice._

_I don't plan on making the same mistakes I did with Dudley. I know I can't teach her how to be a Witch. I wouldn't know where to start, but you would. I found one of your old school books. In it I discovered what my little girl is a Metamorphmagus. I know what will happen to her and me if she is discovered._

_This is my thirty-second letter I've left for you, and I will replace this one with another next week. Please help me and Emma. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her._

_Love,_

_Petunia_

Lily and Emma were both crying when the last word was read. Emma couldn't believe it. She thought for the longest time that her mum didn't want her. She hated her for that, but she was wrong. Plus Professor Potter was her aunt, which would make Harry her cousin. It felt wrong to her. Harry always felt like a brother to her. The one she should have had.

This was all too much for her, and Emma started to hyperventilate. Acting quickly Lily conjured a small bag, and put it over her mouth. Lily randomly thought that it was odd that no one ever invented a charm to fix hyperventilation.

"Just breathe Emma, you'll be fine. Focus on that, in and out ,you're doing good it will pass. No matter what happens from here on, I want you to know something. You are my niece and I love you very much. Harry and I will always be there for you. Sirius too, but that might be a deal breaker." Lily joked. Her DADA Professor was the coolest as Professors go, defiantly not a deal breaker. Emma pulled the bag away and looked at her aunt Lily hard.

"You won't ditch me?" Emma asked just to be sure that this was real.

"Ditch you?" Lily asked surprised that Emma would ever think she would. She would have to work on her niece's self-esteem. She gently tilted Emma's head up so she could look her in the eyes. "Sweetie, I would die for you."

* * *

"It's time Harry." Ginny whispered as she gently rubbed the back of his hand. She needed the connection to him. She was so sure that Dilys would have been able to heal Harry aunt. After everything he had done for her. She wanted to be able to do this for him, but she failed. Harry's face softened upon contact. She hoped that was a good sign.

It was short lived, for as soon as he had completely pulled out of his aunts mind. He had a look of rage on his face. His eyes told a different story. Ginny didn't know how she was able to read him so well, but she could and it was all in his eyes. They looked haunted; whatever he saw in there was tearing him apart.

Harry felt fury, guilt, and anguish for what Emma and his aunt were robbed of. The need to howl and rip something apart was unbearable. The face of the woman responsible for all that was forever burned in his mind. Emma and aunt Tuney would have their justice, but that would have to wait. He forced himself to push it all the way down. He had a more important job to do.

Harry looked over at Ginny and mouthed thank you. He knew that his aunt was never going to wake back up. She was holding on for Emma and his mum. For years he had miss judged this woman and that was a cross he would have to endure. He had let go of any residual resentment he had for her. It felt so petty and trivial now. His mum, Emma, and aunt Tuney needed closure. He closed his eyes and thought about what he needed. The table Petunia was laid on turned into a plush comfortable bed. Next a pensieve exactly like his appeared next to him.

"Duncan"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Please go collect my mum and Emma." Harry asked in a weak voice. The moment his house elf was gone, Harry placed a Glamour Charm on Petunia, she would keep her dignity in death. He also didn't want that to be last image that Emma and his mum would have of her. A chair appeared between the bed and the pensieve. Harry dropped on it with a heavy sign. He looked at Ginny, and she saw the determination in his eyes.

"No matter what happens, the connection can't be broken. Swear to me you won't break the connection." He asked her, but she has hesitant to respond. "Please Gin. Emma deserves to know her mum."

"What? She's Emma's mum?"

"I'll explain latter, just please help me?" Harry pleaded with her. Against her better judgment she agreed.

Harry pulled out a ceremonial silver dagger and cut both his palms, and started chanting something in Latin. The blood pooling in his palms started glowing. He placed one hand on Petunia's head and the other in the pensieve.

The next moment the room changed into a scene of a park. Petunia was looked as she normally did on a bench. Not far away was a four year old Emma swinging and giggling. Petunia had a happy content look on her face. Ginny guessed she was seeing a memory that was until she saw Harry walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. She looked back at where Harry was a moment ago. He was still there, so the other Harry must be a projection of some sort.

"That bad huh?" Petunia joked as she reaches out and messed up his hair. He had almost forgotten that she use to do that to him. A tear ran down Harry's face, and she wiped it away for him. "You look like your dad."

"Emma has your smile." Harry told her.

"You found her? Thank god! I was so worried." She sobbed out. Lily must have found the letter she hid for her.

"We kind of found each other." Harry's voice cracked and he fought to get it under control, but failed the next time he spoke. "I should have sought you out the moment I suspected who she was. Please fo-" Petunia put a finger over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

"Pish Posh, Let's not waste time on misplaced regret," Petunia corrected him just like his mum would have been doing if she was here. "I would much rather you tell me about my little girl instead."

Harry started to tell her all about Emma, and found that the weight threading to crush his heart lightened considerably. Petunia listened with a satisfied smile. She could tell he was just elbows over knees about her. She knew in her heart he would never abandon her. That made the passing a little more bearable.

"I want you to be the one to walk her down the aisle." Petunia interrupted Harry. It was like all the air in his body left him. He couldn't put in words what he was felling at that moment. "Let her find her own way, but help her up when she falls." This time it was her voice that wavered. Harry nodded because he was too overwhelmed by his aunt's trust.

A pop alerted them to the new presence of Duncan, Lily, and Emma. Petunia stood up and looked at the red haired child standing next to her sister. The child took a tentative step to her, but stopped. Lily leaned down and whispered something in her ear to which Emma nodded hurriedly. Lily sent her on her way with a pat to the bum.

At first Emma walked over at a fast pace, but it turned into a run as her hair and eyes changed to match her mums. Petunia ran to her as well and wrapped her up in her arms tightly. Mother and daughter reunited, and time stood still for that moment. Lily stood back and burned the image to her memory.

"Let me have a proper look at you?" Petunia asked Emma once she set her back down. She took a step back and twirled her finger and her daughter rolled her eyes at the request. Secretly she reveled in it. Emma gave her a spin none the less. Lily let out a laugh and fought her desire to go over to them. This was their time and it was fleeting at best. She looked past them to where her son was only to see he was no longer there.

"I've missed you so much sweetheart." Petunia croaked out as tears started running down her cheeks. Any uncertainty Emma had that her mum didn't want her were washed away in the way she looked at her, and the tone of her voice. Soon Emma's joined her mum in a well needed cry.

"I love you mum." Words she never thought she would ever say escaped Emma's mouth as if it was as natural as breathing. Lily was reminded of the resilience and purity of a child's heart.

"I've loved you from the moment that you first drew breath and even after I no longer do. You have brought me such joy, and every second I had with you has been the most precious of gifts." Petunia told her as her heart overflowed at her daughter's declaration.

"NO! Don't say goodbye, not yet! Mummy please, I want more time!" Emma begged as she clutched onto Petunia as if that would keep her mum with her. Her aunt had told her the situation and at the time she thought she could have handled it. She had viewed it as a duty to give her a farewell. She never thought she would have let her into her heart so completely, and now it was being ripped apart. She felt like she was drowning in repressed emotion.

"I want more time too Sweetheart. More than you could possibly know." She told her daughter. Petunia looked over to where her body was, and saw a red haired girl shove a potion down the throat of her now pale looking nephew. "Look Emma, do you see your cousin over there? He is suffering so that we can have this time, and I want to be so very selfish. That he would do such a thing should tell you just how much he loves you. He would die for you, but I'm not about to put that to the test. Are you?" Petunia asked as she pointed at Harry. Emma eyes followed the direction she was pointing and gasped.

"No" She answered her mum.

"That's my precious little girl," Petunia said and then moved Emma's face so she was looking back at her. "I can say good bye because I know you will be loved and looked after. Because I know my sister will be there to guide and Harry to protect you. They will help you become a beautiful, confident, powerful woman, and Witch." That's when Petunia's voice betrayed her. "And if one day you call Lily mum…its okay. She's a real good one, and it would mean the world to her. I know you have enough love in your heart for the both of us." Petunia told her in earnest. She then motioned Lily over.

"I love you Lily. Please watch over Emma for me?"

"I love you too Tuney, and it would be an honor." Lily told her as tears flowed freely down her face. Petunia reached out her hand, and Lily grabbed it quickly. Petunia pulled her little sister into a fierce hug. What she had whispered into Lily's ear made her cry out. Lily never told anyone what her sister had said except one, and she only told Emma on her wedding day. Petunia gave Emma a kiss good bye and then she backed away. With one final wave to her daughter and sister she was gone.

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. This chapter was a bit personal for me. A friend of mine died recently, and I never got to say good bye. So Caymon, thanks for the memories. I'll keep them close. PS. I still think Psylocke is hotter than Wonder Woman, but that's me. Sorry, private joke. Boys will be Boys._**

**_As for the story, I know memories in a pensieve are not solid. So we'll just say thet the Room of Requirement made them that way. As for the rest, let me know what you think?_**


	29. Chapter 29

"Lily, we have one shot at getting the bulk of them at once. For that to happen, Umbridge has to have the auction." Sirius advised her, and waited for the explosion he knew would come. It was only an hour ago when she and Harry brought Emma to Grimmauld Place. They all looked totally strung-out. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Lily's sister must have died, because her eyes were bloodshot from crying and void of their usual spark. Harry was stone-faced as he carried his sleeping cousin in his arms. Narcissa was at her best friend's side in an instant.

Not a word was spoken as Cissy led them upstairs to an empty bedroom. A few minutes later she returned, followed closely by Harry. He looked pale, and the light red wounds on his recently healed hands told Sirius his godson had used Blood Magic.

Lily returned once she was sure Emma would sleep for hours. She wasn't a Potions Master for nothing. Lily took the empty chair between Cissy and her son. She silently handed Harry a vial filled with a blue liquid, He shot it down without hesitation.

Everyone else had already had arrived. In attendance were Ted, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Fleur, Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, Lily, Harry, plus - oddly - 4 Weasley's. Arthur, Fred, and George were the newest members. Sirius suspected that Charlie would soon be one if Cissy had anything to say about it. More than once he caught them stealing glances when the other wasn't looking, something that seemed to annoy Tonks to no end.

"THAT BITCH DOESN'T COME WITHIN A HUNDRED YARDS OF EMMA! HOW COULD YOU SUGEST SUCH A THING?" Lily yelled at Sirius as she jumped up and slammed her hands down on the table. Every man in the room scooted back in their chairs, save Sirius and Harry. The Calming Drought Lily given her son seemed to have taken effect.

"Lily he never said that we we're going to put her in harm's way, just that the auction must continue. We can hold it at Carrow's Estate. Unfortunately, I am familiar with that lot so I'll have to pretend to be her under a Glamour Charm." Narcissa explained to everyone. Charlie mumbled something about '_not without backup'. _Lily raised a questioning brow when Cissy's curved her lips for a briefest of moment.

"I guess that means that I will be play the role of Emma, and don't you start Remus. Pregnant or not, I'm a fully trained Auror and the only Metamorphmagus in the group. And yes, it's very personal. Those are my people that they are victimizing, and I want blood!" Tonks declared, just itching for someone to argue with her. Remus gave Harry a pointed look. Tomorrow night would be a full moon, and he would be forced to run Ops. The room had no windows so he could function normally. Harry gave him the slightest of nod to let him know it was a given.

"Don't worry Mr. Lupin, by morning we will have this all sorted out." All heads turned at the unexpected voice coming from behind them. They saw Madame Bones shrinking her Invisibility Cloak and stuffing it in her purse. "What? You think I got this job on my looks alone?"

The room was full of speechless Marauders. She chuckled to herself and took an empty seat. If it weren't for her position, she would have joined this group long ago. She believed in Law, Order, and Justice. Her life's work had been in the pursuit of it. She also knew that in times of war, that was a luxury she couldn't afford. Muggle governments had their Black Ops, why not the MLE?

"The situation has become more dangerous. It's only a matter of time before Dumbledore openly makes a move against you. I sacked Alastor Moody tonight, so be on guard. The man thinks he's a noble Freedom Fighter and you lot are Vigilantes."

"Another reason we need to do this. We bring down the slavery ring and we we'll have public creditability that even Dumbledore couldn't contradict." Sirius spoke out and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"A joint Op. with the Auror Corp. would be best. It would make our alliance real to both the Dumbledore and Voldemort fronts. It would also form bonds of trust between our own groups. We will need that for what will most likely come next." Amelia amended in a way that left no room for dispute.

"What do you see coming Amelia?" Lily asked.

"The Intel you _illegally_ obtained from that Death Eater you have in the Sub Level 2 Dungeon. It will be shared, analyzed, and when the time comes we will act as a Unit. All targets must be hit simultaneously if we wish to cripple his Operation. I couldn't care less what you do with her after she has served her usefulness. She would have been conversantly killed long before I would have gotten anything useful out of her." Amelia said point blankly to them all. Sirius was quite impressed with the woman. She knew a lot more about them than he thought.

"Told you she was head of the MLE for a reason," Harry said with a grin, and gave Madame Bones a wink. Then his face turned dark. "I'll abide by whatever course of action we decide to take, but the fate of Delores Umbridge rest solely in the hands of the House of Potter."

"Lord Potter," Arthur started a bit unsure how to proceed with him, but felt he had to say something. "I understand you need for vengeance, but if you kill her, you'll be proving Mad Eye's point." Arthur understood the man's rage. Narcissa and Lily helped him see what was what just a few hours ago. It has been a constant battle to keep his emotions in check ever since.

", I have no intention of killing her." Harry told him in a completely calm voice. That would suggest benevolence. He had no intention of giving her a merciful end. "Unless Emma demands it." He added with a pointed finger, just daring someone to dispute his point. None ascended to the challenge for they all agreed that it was Emma's right.

"Don't worry dad." Fred started.

"That would show…"

"Total lack of..."

"Imagination."

"One thing our mate…"

"Harry has, is imagination."

"Just ask Ginny." They finished together with mischievous grins. Arthur closed his eyes and started to rub his temples. Harry had a distinct feeling that would be have a very long chat before the night was over.

* * *

Once the Meeting was over and everyone headed home to get some well earned rest. Sirius would handle things on the Hogwarts front. Lily crawled into bed with Emma, because she needed to be close to her. She was Lily's last living link to her sister. Emma's eyes fluttered open. She felt Lily pressed up to her back and she smiled. She felt her aunt's arm crossover her and find her hand. Lily gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as their fingers intertwined. Shadow hopped onto the bed and curled up to her other side. Emma reached out and draped her arm over him. She lazily ran her fingers through his fur, as his purr played her a lullaby.

Harry stayed until they were both asleep before leaving to check on how the house elves were doing on preparing Potter Manor. It was decided that Emma and Adam would be taken there until it was over. Arthur insisted that Charlie stay in the house as long as they had a Death Eater there as well - a point that Lupin was quick to second even if it had earned him a glare from his wife. Normally Narcissa would have been offended in the lack of trust in her abilities, but she was too tired to argue the point.

"Are they going to be okay?" Charlie asked her as he followed Narcissa up to the third floor. She had stopped briefly at Lily's bedroom door to check on her and Emma.

"She's the strongest woman you'll ever meet. She'll guide them through this, she always does." Narcissa told him with utmost certainty. Charlie nodded in agreement, that was the vibe he got from her.

"And you? Are you going to be okay? You haven't exactly had an easy night either." He probed in hopes that she would open up to him. Narcissa stopped on the last step. She slowly turned around and looked at him. She seemed to be weighing something in her mind.

"No…care to help me remedy that?" Narcissa asked Charlie straightforwardly. He was a little surprised by the question, even though it felt like it was more of a challenge. He took one step up so that with his height they were both at eye level. There were so many conflicting emotions swelling in her crystal blue irises. They drew him in a way that Tonks' never did.

"Yeah, I think it's about time someone took care of your needs for a change." He answered with his lips just centimeters from hers. He moved to kiss her, but she step up completely on to the third floor. She smiled down at him playfully.

"Good, you can start by cleaning up this mess." She ordered as she took off her robe and threw it in his face. By the time he had pulled it off his head she was half way down the hall. The hallway was dark so he could only make out her movements as she passed from shadow to shadow. Charlie saw at the top of the stairs her blouse laid on the floor. Twenty feet away was her skirt. His eyes followed the trail of discarded clothing down the hall.

Narcissa opened her bedchamber door and her enchanting naked silhouette stood bathed in the light from the room. She gave him a smile before disappearing inside the room. Charlie summoned the clothing to him as he raced down the hall after her.

* * *

Things couldn't have gone better than if she had planned it herself. On her way to Gringotts to fetch the document the named her as the girl's Magical Guardian, Dolores Umbridge picked up a Muggle newspaper and read about a house burning to its foundation with a satisfying smile. She didn't need to read the whole article. It was obviously Fiendfyre, and nobody survives that. She would have preferred Carrow to be more discreet, but she should have expected as much from a Death Eater. She discarded the paper without a second thought. If she hadn't, she would have read that no body was found in the burned down house.

While passing through The Leakey Cauldron, she overheard three witches gossiping about Lucius Malfoy being killed by Muggle police at a destroyed Orphanage. They seemed to find it very amusing the arrogant blood supremacy spouting wanker was killed by those he claimed were beneath him. Dolores hummed her favorite tune secure in the knowledge that another lose end was taken care of. As for poor old Lucius, well that was irony at its best.

Getting the document from the Magical Contract Records Department in Gringotts was much quicker than she expected. A Goblin by the name of Griphook or something of that sort was very helpful for such a foul little beast. Now all that was left was to collect the girl. She didn't want a run in with Lily Potter if she could help it. Dolores thought it would be more prudent to acquire the girl when Potter was teaching her class. If luck was smiling on her, and it felt like today it was. Potter wouldn't know she was ever at Hogwarts at all.

Again lady luck smiled down on her, it turned out that Potter and her son weren't even at Hogwarts at all. Dumbledore told her that the woman's sister died the night before and they left to grieve and make arrangements for her funeral. Could things have not worked out any better? She soon found out that they indeed could.

It turned out that the girl was in McGonagall's House, and Dolores took great pleasure in one upping the intrusive woman. Minerva had made it her personal mission to protect as many students as she could from Umbridge's guidance when she was Headmistress. Spouting lies and half-truths to anyone at the Ministry that would listen, she also encouraged parents to file formal complaints with the Ministry. She was the reason Dolores was put under investigation and lost her position of respect.

"Albus we can't let this woman take Emma Walker from the grounds. I don't care what that document says. She is unfit to govern over any child. You of all people should know that. She should be locked away in Azkaban for the atrocities she has committed against our students. It's you job as Headmaster to protect those that have been put in your charge." Minerva all but begged Dumbledore, the aged Headmaster shook his head side to side with a sad look on his face. He was well aware of Umbridge's views on the Metamorphmagi. He was fairly certain that once the girl was taken from the grounds she would most likely never be seen again. It was regrettable, but he had more pressing matters to concern himself with at the moment.

"I fear the law is on her side in this matter Minerva. She is Ms. Walkers Magical Guardian. She has the right to pull her from the school if that is her wish." Albus told his old friend and colleague. Dolores smiled triumphantly, as the Transfiguration Processor look as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh hang the Law! Since when did you start blindly start following that! Where's all that codswallop you preach about what's right, and what's easy. This isn't right and you know it!" McGonagall yelled as she rounded on Albus. In the past she had backed her longtime friend, even when her better judgment screamed otherwise. Most of the time he was right, but recently she was starting to have great misgivings about his reasoning.

"It is out of my hands Minerva."

"You said the same thing about Ginny Weasley after she was captured by Lestrange. Remember how that ended?" McGonagall countered with venom in her voice.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled as he stood up. Both women were shocked by wave of magic that shot out of him. Once his point had settled in, Albus continued. First he pointed to Dolores and said sternly. "You have one hour to collect Ms. Walker and leave school grounds. You will be monitored so behave yourself Dolores, or the consequences will be severe." Albus then pointed his finger at Minerva. "It is done! You have other students in need of your guidance, and a class to teach. Now, both of you get out of my office."

Umbridge wasted no time in leaving, she had gotten what she came for. Minerva lingered for a moment. She walked up to Albus, and for the briefest of seconds he thought she had seen the reason behind his actions. Minerva McGonagall slapped Albus Dumbledore across his face with all her might. She ignored the pain throbbing in her hand and glared bitterly at him.

"We're done." Was all she said to him before she spun on her heels and stormed out of his office and slammed the door behind her.

Umbridge found Emma Walker waiting for her at the Great Door, with Ginny Weasley. The red haired girl gave the child a hug good bye and shot Umbridge a hateful glare. Professor McGonagall was coming up behind Dolores much faster than a woman of her age should be able to move. She pulled out her wand, but hesitated when she smelled that something off, once a prankster, always a prankster.

Minerva could feel it in the air around her. The small hairs on her arms, and the back of her neck were on end. That tantalizing moments of anticipation just before imagination, tenacity, finesse, and nerve intertwined to make something truly brilliant happen. It was like art, and only another artist could truly understand the high that came with it. She transformed into her Animagus form and hid in the shadows. She sensed that the show was about to begin.

"I assume they have told you why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Then move it girl. I haven't got all day." Dolores snapped as she grabbed Emma by the wrist and pulled her out of the school. At first she didn't resist, but as soon as they were halfway to the Main Gate Emma started to pull back.

"Noooo! I don't want to go with you. I like it here. You're going to hurt me again. I remember who you are now." Emma begged as she fought with all of her might to break free of the toad faced Witch's grip. Dolores slapped Emma across her face and put the tip of her wand under her throat.

"That's just a taste of what I'll do to you if you disobey me," Umbridge threatened Emma, and after looking around casted a Privacy Charm around them. She drove the end of her wand into the back of Emma's neck where the Rune was branded. "Or have you forgotten I was the one who branded you with the DeKy Slavori Rune girl. What were you five? Cried like a baby as I recall. Get this straight you little bitch. Your kind were put on this earth for one purpose and one purpose only…servitude! You should be grateful that I'm selling you off to the highest bidder; otherwise I would be putting you under the brand again. Now, shut your mouth and move your feet before I change my mind!" Dolores finished with another slap across her young face for good measure.

This time Emma did what she was told, not that Umbridge loosened her grip on Emma's wrist any. Dolores was so confident that she had put the fear in the girl that she never looked back at her. That was her first mistake. If she had, she would have seen Emma pull a memory out of her head and drop it into her shadow. A shadow that oddly enough had a tail. That was mistake number two. Then she would have also seen a Lynx jump out of the shadow with a vial in its mouth. The vial contained a fresh memory of Umbridge's confession. Hellcat was racing back to the castle, and that was mistake number three. Number four was when she Apparated away with Emma and her Shadow.

Daphne stepped out of the shadows with a vial and handed it off to Ginny as they passed each other. The only indication that they were working together was a slight curve of the Slytherin's lips when she thought no one was looking. The Transfiguration Professor followed Ginny in the shadows. She saw her slip behind a tapestry and followed. Minerva saw Ginny give one of the house elves the vial. The next moment the house elf popped away. She followed Weasley as she made her way to an unused classroom. A minute later Greengrass came around the corner and entered the same classroom. Now wasn't that interesting. Minerva transformed back to her human form and walked in behind her. Both girls were talking in hushed voices, and clueless of her presence. It seemed she hadn't lost her touch.

"You two, my office now!" McGonagall ordered. Ginny and Daphne both jumped in surprise, but followed her without saying a word. Once the three of them were secure in her office did Minerva's facial features softened. Then she did something that neither girl ever expected her to do. She started to clap with an approving smirk replacing she grimace she was sporting just few seconds ago.

"Bravo Ladies…Bravo! That was some of the best teamwork I have seen in all my years here." Minerva told them with such admiration that both of them though she had gone mental. She laughed to herself at her student's confusion. "You know, I was about to take the law into my own hands, thus ending my career just a few minutes ago. That of course was before I caught Nymphadora Lupin's scent where Emma Walkers should have been, and oddly enough Harry Potter's as well. Color me curious, I was told he wouldn't be back until Monday. Fancy shedding some light on that Ms. Weasley?" Minerva asked not really expecting to get an answer. She wasn't disappointed; Ginny looked to Daphne for help, and got a shrug in response. Both girls seemed to be at a loss.

"I see," McGonagall said a bit disappointed. She took a piece of parchment off her desk and tore it in two. She then took a quill and wrote something down on both pieced of paper. When she was finished, she looked up at them with a slight glint in her eyes.

"For the time being, I believe that verbal communication would be unwise. Take your forms ladies." Minerva ordered and changed into her form. Daphne followed next, and after some intense concentration Ginny did as well. Dumbledore never learned to become an Animagus, so even if he probed her mind he wouldn't understand anything.

After congratulating Ginny on finally mastering her form, Minerva got down to business. Ginny and Daphne didn't reveal everything to her, but McGonagall had a very good picture as to what was going on at Hogwarts. The rest she could probably figure out for herself. Half an hour later both girls walked out of Minerva's Office with Permission slips granting them unlimited access to the Restricted Section, as well as Prefect badges. Her title of Deputy Headmistress allowed her to reassign Prefect's that weren't dutifully with their duties. Ginny was resistant to resume her duties as a Prefect, that was until Daphne convinced her that it would leave the illusion that Dumbledore had regained some control over her. That alone would buy her some breathing room, plus it would be free pass to be out after hours. There wasn't any rule that said she couldn't patrol in her Jaguar form. That last part was the clincher for her.

"One more question before you go girls." Minerva asked as Ginny and Daphne opened her door. "Just where is Emma Walker?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but Emma Walker is dead." Daphne said over her shoulder as she made her way out of the office. All the color left McGonagall's face as she had to hold onto her desk to keep from falling.

"However, Emma Potter will be back on Monday." Ginny added as she also left.

* * *

Narcissa pulled out of Adam's mind, satisfied that all traces of the personality that was implanted into him was gone. The young man was once again the master of his own mind, but that was only a half victory at best. He was still just a six year old stuck in a twelve year old's body. On the verge of becoming a teenager, but still just a child. Should she use magical means to advance him to where he should naturally be, or let him hold on to his childhood for a little bit longer? Both decisions had pro's and con's. Should she make that decision for him, or let him make his own choice. Was he even capable of making that kind of decision? Was she?

She had never been allowed to make any decisions in regards to Draco's upbringing. This was unfamiliar ground she was stepping into. Lily would know what to do, she was all aces when it came to this kind of thing, and always seemed to know just what to do.

Narcissa brushed some loose hairs out of Adam's face with a contented smile. He had drifted back to sleep. It seemed that her mind probe had taken its toll on him. He had the look of the innocent when he slept and it warmed her heart. Narcissa gave him a soft kiss on his temple and quietly made her way out of the room.

Lily was waiting for her out in the hallway. With a simple head jerk from the redhead Narcissa followed her friend away from Adam's room to her sitting room. Narcissa smiled when she saw a tea set was already waiting for them. Lily knew just what she needed. After the night they just had, and the one they were about to have. This was just what the Healer ordered.

"That question you asked me yesterday about being a good mum is making a lot more sense by the second." Lily teased playfully and Narcissa's eyes widened to biblical proportion.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked as she fought to keep her blush at bay. "I'm a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. We're not supposed to be so transparent that a Gryffindor could see through us. I'll be tarred and feathered for sure. No offence." She ranted in mock disgust.

"None taken." Lily laughed out. "It's funny how they can sneak past all your defenses and capture your heart with just a smile."

"Crafty little buggers, aren't they?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither. How's Emma going?"

"Only time will tell. It's a lot to take in even for an adult, but she took it better than I would have."

"Strong women run in her family."

"Perhaps…but I would have preferred her not be put to the test quite so soon. She deserves better than what she got."

"Don't we all."

"She really appreciates everything you did for her, as do I. When I think how close I came to…" Lily stopped herself from continuing as her hand covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the overwhelming wave of raw emotions from pouring out of her. Narcissa was at Lily's side on the spot giving her a shoulder to cry on. After Lily regained some control over herself, she felt that they needed something more cheerful to talk about.

"Am I to assume the shite eating grin that Mr. Weasley can't seem to get off his face means that you have reclaimed your _sea legs_?" Lily teased Cissy.

"Did I ever." Narcissa admitted without pause, and with a dreamy smile. Realization struck her and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Did I just say that out loud?" Narcissa asked Lily in horror.

"Did you ever." Lily giggled out. "Classic." She continued as she bent over holding her stomach as she laughed. "You face…red…as my…hair." Lily finished and was hit in the head by a couch pillow. Narcissa scowled at her friend for all of ten seconds before she joined her in a much needed laugh even if it was at her own expense.

"Sooo…how was he?" Lily inquired once they had regained some embrace of self control.

"Imaginative, dexterous, passionate, and vigorous, very, very," Cissy said with a nostalgic smile that lit up her face. "Very vigorous."

"It's nice to know my work is appreciated." Came a voice from the doorway. The form of Charlie Weasley was leaning against the door from with a youthful smirk. His eyes trained on Narcissa. Both of the women in the room snapped their heads at the sound, dropped their jaws, and quickly looked at the floor. "You're blushing Ms. Black." He added because he just couldn't resist.

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately," Lily said as she stood up, and made her way to the door. "I think I'll go check on Emma." She added as she passed Charlie. Lily stopped behind him, and gave him the once over. She shot Cissy the thumbs up before disappearing down the hall.

"I forgot to mention cocky!" Narcissa yelled at where Lily was just moments ago. She then looked at Charlie with a scowl. His grin was getting bigger as he walked into the room. She stood up and marched over to him, with a finger pointing, and a lecture on her lips. Charlie put them to better use before she had a chance too. He planted a toe curling kiss on her.

"Would you like to know what I thought about your performance last night?" Charlie whispered in her ear after they broke for air. She pulled back her head and looked at him suspiciously.

"Trying to feed my ego so you can get me back into my bedchamber Mr. Weasley?" She inquired with a raised brow. The desire in his eyes told her that she had hit the mark.

"Not that I'm opposed to that conclusion, but I just like spending time with you." He answered her honestly.

"But the sex helps?" She countered playfully. Narcissa knew he was being truthful, and she found that she was rather fond of his company as well.

"Is that a trick question?"

* * *

"Carrow! Carrow! Where the hell is that woman?" Dolores snapped as she led Tonks in Emma form into the atrium of Carrow's Estate. She took the time to take a proper look around the place. Large Cathedral ceilings, elegant furniture, priceless works of art and tapestries covered the walls, the lap of luxury all around her. When this day was through she would have the means to have this and more. Then she remembered why she was there.

"In my rush to leave Hogwarts, I forgot to something. Give me your wand girl. You will never use it again." Dolores ordered. Tonks pulled her arm viciously free of Umbridge's tight grip, and took a few steps back. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers.

"Now, why would I give my wand to a toad-faced, fat arsed, foul smelling, child torturing skank like you?" Tonks challenged with one hand on her hip and the other twirling her wand through the fingers of her other. That and the smirk displayed on her face enraged Umbridge.

"Why you foul little twit! I'll show you some proper Ahhhhh!" Dolores ranted as she aimed her wand at Tonks. That was until a midnight black Shadow Panther jumped out of the girls shadow and pounced on her. It's paws pinning her arms, and it's fangs at her throat. Its claws dug into the flesh of her wand arm and drew blood. Dolores screamed out, but refused to drop her wand. She knew it was her only hope of surviving. She looked into one malicious emerald eye, and it bore into her very soul. She was judged, and was found wanting. The beast roared with such intensity that she lost control of her bladder and bowels at once. The panther leapt off her and snatched her wand in its mouth. She heard her wand snap, and then the beast started to circle her. Dolores whimpered as she curled up into the fetal position. Tonks strolled up while she turned back into her normal form.

"Honestly Shadow, did you literally have to scare her shiteless?" She scolded as she waved the smell away from her face. Harry roared in response. "That was a rhetorical question!"

She sent a Cleaning Charm to take care of the mess, and a Refreshing Charm to take care of the smell. She looked down at Umbridge in disgust. Oh if the students that she tortured at Hogwarts could see her now. Ginny had given Harry the rundown on Dolores Umbridge activities when she was at Hogwarts. He would have to show all the Marauders the memory when he got back.

Umbridge was covering her face with her hands. She chanced a peek when she realized the panther had moved away from her. She saw the same Auror that had thrown her against the wall of the Ministry the other day looking smugly down at her. She filled with rage at the indignity of having a lesser witch mocking her. She made to lunge at Tonks, but a low, threatening growl from Shadow made her think twice.

"Smart move bitch, he wants to kill you. Not that I can blame him. You defiantly have that coming, after what you've done to Emma and her mother." Tonks all but snarled at Umbridge.

"I-Is that b-beast going to k-kill me?" Dolores asked in a heightened voice.

"That will depend on your honesty and cooperation. You have a lot to answer for, and you _will_ answer my questions Dolores Umbridge. Any disrespect will be met with harsh consequences. The only thing keeping him at bay is me. Make no mistake; I would like nothing better than watching him maul you to death. For your sins, that would be a merciful end to your horrid existence. However, the benevolence of Lady Lily Potter is the only thing keeping you alive at the moment."

"That slut's no Lady! She's just some Mudblood whore that tricked a Noble Lord into marrying her!" Dolores spat at her. The thought that she now owed her life to that woman was the final insult. She would not tolerate anymore. She moved to attack Tonks in hopes of getting her wand and killing that beast. Panther claws ripping open her left shoulder thus crushed her hopes of that. It also obliterated any fight she had left. Shadow towered over her with his fangs reared and ready to strike.

"Carrow! They're going to kill me! Call your friends for Merlin sake!" Umbridge screamed out and curled back into a ball. Her only hope that Alecto was somewhere in the house and would call her fellow Death Eaters to her aid. Tonks couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the woman.

"Putting all your hopes in Death Eaters? Just when I think you couldn't be more pathetic, you go and lower the bar." Nymphadora mocked was she shook her head side to side. "How do you think we knew you were coming for Emma today? She was going to kill you the moment you produced Emma. You were just a tool to her. You've chosen your allies foolishly, but your enemies. Well, that another dragon egg all together."

"You can't fool my Metawhore! Carrow's a high ranking Death Eater. They can't be broken."

"Again you show how subpar you are. I am a daughter of the House of Black you twit. Even you should know what we're famous for."

"Mind Arts."

"Amongst other things, but we're getting off topic."

"I'm bleeding," Dolores said in hopes that she would get some medical assistance. The woman was a Auror, that has rules to follow. Didn't they?

"Good, let it be a lesson to never insult Lady Potter again, as you can see and feel he's quite fond of her. For the record, she is ten times the witch and woman you could ever hope to be." Tonks told her as she pulled a chair over and straddled it. She eyed Umbridge with pure loathing. "Shadow I think she gets the point, stand down." He didn't budge from his spot, and added a mighty roar that made Umbridge curl up tighter.

"SHADOW STAND DOWN!" Tonks yelled, but the fear in her voice was evident. She remembered what he did to the last person that insulted his mum. It took her, Remus, and Sirius all together to pull him off of the poor bloke, and all he did was grab Lily's bum. This woman's offences against his family were much graver. "Please." She begged as she took his tail in her hand and slid it down its length. That always worked in the past. He gave a small purr before looking back and nodding. Tonks let out a long breath when he moved away, but circled Umbridge in a predatory manner.

"I repeat, I'm the only thing keeping you alive right now. Don't make me regret it." She warned with a pointed finger. "I strongly suggest you answer my questions truthfully. He can sense it if you're lying."

"I-I'll tell you anything you want to know. J-just keep that away from me." Dolores begged. Tonks grinned at how easily she had crumbled. If she didn't know just how despicable the woman truly was, she might have felt a sliver of sympathy for her. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

The small confession that she had tricked out to Umbridge earlier, was by now in Madame Bones' possession. She would view it, and summit it to the Minister Scrimgeour, along with the Declaration of Intent with the seal of the House of Potter on it. Once they had the approval of the Ministry, not even Dumbledore could discredit their claims as an act of vigilantism.

Tonks still needed to get Harry out of the area while she collected the rest of Umbridge's confession. With that there was no way anyone could appose Lily becoming Emma's both Muggle and Magical Guardian.

"Shadow, why don't you run the perimeter and see what's what?" The young Auror suggested, which was code for take down Carrow's wards and replace them with your own. They needed to have the trap set for when the patrons of the Auction arrived.

Shadow wasn't happy about it, but he did what was asked of him, but not before giving a warning growl as he left. Once she was sure Harry was far enough away Tonks turned her attention back to Umbridge.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

* * *

Lily found Emma's room empty and immediately started to worry. Thankfully, Emma didn't know that the woman that killed her mum was under the same roof as her. Carrow was being held in the dungeon far down in the bowels of the house. The cell she was bound in was heavily warded.

Lily and Harry had agreed that Carrow was hers to deal with, and Umbridge Harry had the honor of punishing. The final decision however still rested with Emma. Lily still thought she was too young to be burdened with such a decision, but would help her through it none the less.

Narcissa had sat down with the two and explained everything that led them to where they were now. Cissy gave her the full story, and treated Emma like she was an adult. Something that Lily and Emma both appreciated greatly. She had also given Emma the picture that Adam had drawn for her. She stared at the drawing for the longest time with an unreadable expression on her face. Realization dawned on her, and Lily raced to Adam's room.

When Lily got there the door was opened. Looking inside Lily saw Emma standing over Adam with wand in hand. She stood there looking down on the sleeping form of the boy that tormented her for the last six years of her life. Lily could feel the rage radiating off of Emma from the doorway. She thought that Emma had every right to be angry. You can't just wash away six years of cruelty. With everything she had lost, and with the grief of losing her mum last night it was bound to affect her.

Lily for a split second considered intervening, but knew this was one of those pivotal moments that would stick with Emma for the rest of her life. Lily would have to let make her own decision. For good or bad, she would support her niece and help her deal with the outcome either way.

Emma slowly raised her wand in a shaky hand. Tears ran down her cheeks as memory after memory of fear, and humiliation that she suffered at his hands washed over her. So what if he wasn't in control. It doesn't wash away what she had to go through because of him. She never did anything to deserve that. How was that fair?

A curse that Daphne taught her was on her lips just begging to be released. Righteous anger and justification urged her on, while a sliver of logic held her at bay. How she wished it would just shut the hell up. Every fiber of her being wanted to curse him.

He was her first friend when she got to the Orphanage. He held her hand until she fell asleep the first night when she was too scared to sleep. She thought they would be best friends forever, but he changed. He turned into her worst enemy over night, and she never knew what she had done that was so wrong to make him do that. So many nights she cried herself to sleep asking that very question.

It would be nice to not be on the receiving end for a change. Let him know what it's like to feel alone and helpless. But wouldn't that make her just like him? She shook the thought out of her head. No, he deserved this.

"Emmy" Adam mumbled in his sleep and Emma froze. He used to call her that, before he changed. His voice sounded so innocent…so child like. Why did he have to go and do that?

"Dammit" Emma huffed out as she lowered her wand. She shook her head and hunched her shoulders. Emma turned to leave the room and saw her aunt standing in the doorway with pride shining through her eyes. Emma stopped at her and dropped her head. Lily pulled her into a hug, as Emma silently wept into her chest. Lily without a word led her down the hall and away from Adam's room.

"Would you have let me do it?" Emma asked in a weak nervous sounding voice.

"It was your decision to make; no matter the outcome I would still love you." Lily reassured her, not that she wouldn't have thrown a Shielding Charm to protect Adam.

"Even if it was the wrong one?"

"Even if it was the wrong one." Lily agreed then added. "Then I would have helped you deal with it." Emma gave her aunt a questioning look. Lily gave a soft laugh and bumped Emma's hip with her own. "What, you think I agreed with every one of Harry's decisions?"

"I suppose not." Emma giggled out.

"I'm proud of you. The fact that you didn't curse him says a lot about you character Emma."

"But I wanted too. I wanted too so much it hurt, even though I knew it was wrong."

"That makes you human, not evil. You're a good person sweetie, and we all have darkness in us. The first step is acceptance, and you've just done that. The second is to learn how to control it. You have just faced it and won. I wish I could tell you that it will get easier, and that you'll win every battle. No one does, we all fall sooner or later. Harry and I will always be here to help you stand again, because that is what a family does. I would very much like you to be part of ours." Lily told her after she lifted her chin up so she could look in her eyes.

"I would like that too." Emma sobbed out. This was more that she could have ever hoped for, and she felt completely overwhelmed. Lily pulled her tighter and directed her towards the kitchen.

"Now, there are a few more things we have to discuss over, I'm thinking…Hot Chocolate?" Lily suggested with a grin that already knew the answer to her question.

"Aunt Lily you're the coolest."

"Well of course I am, but it is a curse that I'm willing to bear." Lily laughed out as she swung her foot behind her back and bumped Emma in her bum with it. Giggling she returned the favor to her aunt.

**_A/N: First I would like to thank all of you for the love you showed for Caymon in your reviews. I'm just amazed that what I wrote touched you in the way it did. I kept thinking if I had two minutes to say goodbye, what would I say? Then used it in the context of the story. I may have been listening to Nickleback's If today was your last day, when I wrote it. It was very hard, but also very therapeutic too._**

**_I know I'm going to catch hell for the Cissy/Charlie pairing, but the age thing is no diferent than that of Tonks/Moony. They both felt a instant attraction and conection to each other. Cissy is reclaiming her life so she went for it. Life is short and shit happens. It might just be recreational, or something more lasting. Only time will tell. Please review and let me know what you think._**


	30. Chapter 30

"Wow…I mean just…wow Aunt Lily. This place is huge," Emma said with eyes the size of saucers plates, looking around her new bedroom. This was where she was going to live when not at school? She still couldn't wrap mind around it, it was all too much. The room was roughly the size of the room she shared with five other girls at Hogwarts. It had warm and inviting colors that made her feel instantly at ease. An elegant dresser with a vanity was on one side of the room. On the other side was a desk, with a large bookshelf next to it. Her room had its own private bathroom. Then she saw the closet and her jaw dropped. Emma looked at Lily questioningly. Her Aunt shrugged, and mouthed _go for it_. Lily laughed at the girly shriek coming from the walk-in closet. If she had to hazard a guess, it would be that her son had gotten an early start on spoiling Emma.

"I'll out grow out of them long before I could possibly ever wear everything in here." Emma said walking out of the closet with her jaw still dragging on the floor.

"But you're going to give it a noble effort all the same?" Lily giggled out as she closed Emma's mouth for her.

"Well duh." Emma answered as she rolled her eyes. Lily wrapped her arm around her niece's neck and directed her attention to a new monogrammed trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Harry's not very subtle is he?" Lily asked and Emma gaped again as she read the name EMMA POTTER on the trunk.

"Really?" Emma asked with a shocked look on her face. She could honestly say she wasn't expecting this.

"If that is your wish sweetie, I haven't gotten a chance to ask you that yet. There are many advantages that come with from having a Noble Family's name and also many responsibilities as well. If you don't want to, I completely understand." Lily told her. She didn't want Emma to feel that she was obligated to, even if she desperately wanted Emma to take the name Potter. Emma already had her own identity and she didn't want to make her choose.

"Well, seeing as I already think of Harry as a brother anyway. Plus my birth dad and brother are as dead to me as I am to them. Mum predicted this, and I can't think of anyone I would want to teach me how to be a woman that you Aunt Lily." Emma told her with complete clarity of heart and mind.

"So that's a yes?" Lily asked with a beaming smile. Emma nodded her head and hugged her Aunt tightly. They stood that way for awhile. Emma resting her head on Lily chest, and Lily resting her head on Emma's head, both of them forming a bond that they should have had long ago. Lily lifted Emma head so she was looking at her.

"We remember the past, but we don't dwell in it. We may not be Potter women by blood, but we are in spirit. We not only choose our destiny, but we make it happen. Because?"

"We're Potter women, and we'll hang anyone's bits from the tallest tower if they say otherwise." Emma answered with pride, conviction, and a little bit og cheek. Lily couldn't help but laugh at that. At the very least she has left an impression on Emma.

"Well, there are something's that I have to take care of. I'll leave you to get settled in. Then come down and we'll make some lunch. Cissy, Charlie, and Adam should be here by then." Lily told Emma as she headed for the door. Emma took a mental note that Adam was coming and the way her Aunt said his name meant for her to remember their conversation over hot chocolate. He was just as much a victim as her, but it was hard to get past that he use to bully her. She was ashamed of what she had almost done to him, and she had promised herself to give him a chance.

"Sure thing Aunt Lils." Emma answered with Sirius's pet mane for her. She looked back at Emma and gave her an approving wink, before walking out the door. Emma looked to the comfortable looking four poster bed, and wondered just how high she could bounce on it.

"This bed is awesome!" Lily heard coming from Emma's room as she made her way downstairs shaking her head, and grinning all the way. Remus was coming through the fireplace just as she entered the room.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Dora got enough from Umbridge to evoke the Right of Satisfaction. Her vault and home are being raided as we speak. Anyone we don't get tonight will be far from safe. I suspect the Minister will use that knowledge gained from the raid to his political advantage." Remus told her, and was happy to be able to give his long time friend some good news.

"As will we if the need occurs."

"By Saturday she will be Officially Emma Potter in name, blood, and magic. The Minister was very helpful on that matter. I suspect that he'll be calling in that favor as some time, but for now everything is golden Lily," Remus said to her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. At that moment he looked very tired. She suspected the reason why, but she let him decide when he was ready to talk about it. Of course that didn't mean that she couldn't nudge him in the right direction.

"I was about to make our lunch. Care to keep me company while I do?" Lily asked as she curled her arm around his arm and gently guided him in the direction of the kitchen. Remus smiled at the subtle and delicate way she could give an order, but you would obey thinking it was your choice all along. This time his smile did meet his eyes. He bent down and softly kissed her cheek in thanks.

He decided to tell her. Lily's counsel always got through to him when all others failed. A fact that he never truly thanked her for and one he planned on remedying soon. He would hate to think where he, Harry, and Sirius would have ended up without her there to show them the way.

So they talked and prepared lunch together. Lily had found that when _the boys_ were busy with a task, they were more honest, and open to suggestion. She gave him insight into the working of a hormonal pregnant woman's thought's and heart. She also explained the fact that a woman's first love would always have special place in her heart, but that Tonks chose him for a reason. She just needed time to wrap her mind around the whole Narcissa/ Charlie development. By the time Emma walked into the room he was feeling much better.

"Can I help Aunt Lils?" Emma asked after she was introduced to her new Uncle Moony.

"Sure can sweetie." Lily answered over her shoulder. She put Emma to the task of going to the garden to get some fresh vegetables. After getting a basket and direction she headed off. She saw the Quidditch Pitch and gasped. It was all the boys in her year ever talked about. Harry promised to teach her how to fly. She started to wonder where he was and what he was doing; hopefully he wasn't getting into too much trouble. As she went to work gathering what she needed from the garden, she thought about how she could ever pay him back for everything he had done for her.

"EMMMMMMIIIIIIEEEEE!" Was the sound she heard coming at her. She stood up to see what was making the noise. She saw Adam running at her with a wild look in his eyes and his arms spread wide. Emma froze and braced for the worst.

Adam wrapped her up in a huge hug and spun her around with such speed that her feet never touched the ground. The contents of her basket went flying in every direction. Once the spinning stopped Adam proceeded to bounce up and down with her still trapped in his vice grip hug repeating _Emmie_ over and over again. She went from dizzy to nauseous in about ten seconds. Thankfully he stopped before she lost her breakfast.

"Howareyou?Imissedyousomuch!Haveyoumissedme?Doyoulikeyournewschool?Haveyoumadeanynewfriends?Ireallyreallymis-" Came out of Adams mouth so fast that she didn't know where one question lead off and the other began. They had told her that he had the mind of a six year old, but until that moment she didn't really believe it. She feared that if she didn't stop him his head would explode.

"Stop... _Stop... STOP_! Okay, now breath…good." Emma directed in what she hoped a commanding voice. Adam did as he was told, but was still bouncing on his toes. "Sit!" She commanded and he dropped on his bum on the very spot that she was pointing too. This was all too weird for her. She closed her eyes and took a moment to center herself before dealing with him. This was the boy that she first met when she went to the Orphanage, not the one who picked on her. To still hate him now would be very petty. Her aunt was right, she had to let go of the past, and make her own future.

"Adam! You need to calm down. We're going to have all day to re-get-to-know each other okay. Now, why don't you help me pick up all these vegetables that got thrown everywhere? Aunt Lily is making lunch and I promised to help." Emma told him after she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Can I help too? I promise to be good." Adam asked as he crawled around picking up vegetables. He was humming a happy tune that she hadn't heard in years.

"Sure can. Oh, my name is now Emma Potter. I've finally got a family!" Now it was Emma that was bouncing on her toes. Adam jumped up and joined her.

"Me too! Ms. Black asked me if I wanted to live with her. Do you think I should call her Mum?"

"I bet she would love it. Adam Black? Yea, it suit's you." Emma rubbed the top of his head playfully.

"Emma Potter? Yep, I like it!"

* * *

"By looking at the place…" Fred started.

"You wouldn't think it…" George continued.

"Was the home of a…"

"Homicidal lunatic." They finished together, as they looked around Carrow Estate. Harry looked over his shoulder as they walked up to him, and then once again looked up at the sky.

"You boys bring your bag of tricks?" Harry asked casually as he kept his attention to the sky. The brother's looked up to see what he was looking at, when they saw nothing they just shrugged it off.

"Yep, where do you want us to set up?" Fred asked as he started to walk in front of him. Harry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Trust me; you don't want to step there." Harry warned. Fred and George looked down to see that the ground rippled like water. "That's just a precaution, sometimes I miss." He elaborated with an eye brow wiggle.

"Hey, what's that thing?" George asked when he was something falling out of the sky.

"Who would be more accurate, but just barely?" Harry corrected him as the brothers stepped back. Harry waved his wand the falling object stopped just inches from going through his Dimensional Portal. A green faced upside down Dolores Umbridge wrapped tightly in her own robes, looked like she was about to burst.

"Mercy…no more, have you no decency." Umbridge begged in a raspy voice. Harry dropped to his knee and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. His facial features showed many things, but mercy was not one of them.

"Did you show all those students mercy while you made them carve your stupid words in their flesh? No, didn't think so. You robbed my Aunt of her daughter, and my cousin of a proper childhood! You sent an assassin to kill my mum's only sister! You knew Emma was related to us and you positioned yourself to steal from our vaults! YOU WANTED TO TURN EMMA INTO SOME DAMN SEX SLAVE! YOU HAVE DRAWN BLOOD AGAINST MY HOUSE TIME AND TIME AGAIN! WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY _OOPS, MY BAD_ AND GET TO WALK AWAY BITCH!" Harry yelled with his fangs bared. He stepped back and casted a Bubblehead Charm on her. He released the Levitating Charm and gravity pulled her through the Dimensional Portal. He let her fall through it three more times before he stopped her decent. It was a good thing too, because she was picking up quite a bit of velocity.

"Okay that's just gross," Fred said as he saw what must have been the woman's breakfast lined the inside of the bubble around her head.

"But brilliant." Added George bent over and laughing. Harry canceled the Bubblehead Charm. Dolores's face and hair were covered in her vomit. Fred and George stepped back for fear of losing their own breakfast from the smell. Duncan popped next to Harry and handed him a very official looking document. He read it over before smiling broadly. When his eyes landed on Umbridge they were void of anything that could be mistaken for compassion. When he spoke his words and voice were cold as ice.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the most Accent and Noble House of Potter, with the full authorization of the Ministry of Magic do here by now pass judgment on one Dolores Jane Umbridge for crimes against the House of Potter."

"No" Umbridge whimpered as she shook her head side to side in hopes that she would wake up from this nightmare. How could this be happening to her? How could everything have just fallen apart? This wasn't how it was suppose to end. Did all her years of loyal service to the Ministry mean nothing?

"Fred and George Weasley are present at time of sentencing. Do you act as witnesses to the sentencing of the criminal?" Harry said in a dry formal voice that reeked of the power and the authority of his station.

"We do," They said together.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge you have been found guilty of Child Abduction, Abuse, Torture, Extortion, Fraud, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, and Attempted Enslavement of an Innocent Child. A slave you wanted, and so a slave you shall be. I sentence you for the remained of your life to be banished to the Goblin Mines of Digoran. May you find no merciful end, for you deserve none. Duncan please take this rancid thing from my sight."

"Yes my Lord, it will give me the greatest of pleasures." Duncan said with a bow and a look that said Harry's father would have been proud of him. He grabbed Umbridge and popped away.

"Remind me to never really piss you off mate." Fred joked.

"I still owe you for that two hour lecture you dad gave me last night…_mates_." Harry said with a cocked brow. Fred and George pointed to the other with a fake innocent look. Harry shook his head and laughed. He handed the map of the grounds and the locations and list of their products were to be placed.

"I have a few errands to run before I check in on Mum and Emma. I should be back in an hour or two. Don't completely destroy the place while I'm gone." Harry told them. Fred and George gave him a two finger salute. Harry returned the salute and then hopped on the rippling section of grass and disappeared into it.

"We need to get him to teach us that." Fred told George in an approving manner. His brother nodded his head in agreement as they headed off to set up. Those slavers were in for the worst night of their lives.

* * *

Ginny had skipped lunch because Harry told her he had a surprise for her, she was now pacing alone in the Marauders Lair. She was anxious to hear what happened with Umbridge; they had so little prep time before the evil woman showed up. She also had to tell him that McGonagall was on their side. But most of all she wanted to know if he was alright. To say that last night was intense would be an understatement.

She felt a familiar strong arm snake around her waist and pull her back against a firm muscular chest. Warm, exciting to the flesh, breath cascaded down her exposed neck, a shiver ran the length of her spine as soft lips traveled up her sensitive skin until her lobe was sucked in a warm mouth. Her arm reached up on its own accord to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer. She moaned out as she wished that this moment would last forever.

"Did you miss me?" Harry whispered in her ear in a husky voice that made her knees want to buckle. And he said she didn't play fair. _Cocky_ _Git_

"Shhh Neville, Harry might hear you." Ginny teased. Harry spun her around and wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. His predator eyes were back and his fangs visible for a brief second before he regained control. His eyes then narrowed to a thin slit.

"You're going to pay for that one Tease." He warned in a playful voice.

"Ooooh, does that mean I'm going to get spanked?" She challenged. Smack! "Ouch! That was a rhetorical question Git." She chastised him in mock outrage. The truth was that she liked it a little. He has slapped her only enough to sting a little, and the stimulation defiantly sparked her arousal. Then again, just about everything he did seemed to do that._ Bloody heat cycle!_

"You know Nympy told me that today also." Harry told her and he seemed very amused with himself.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked with a raised brow. She knew that look, and it was never good. When he purposely avoided eye contact, and his grin got bigger her fears were confirmed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled in her best Lily impression, and took satisfaction when he jumped.

"Okay, that was seriously creepy. I really don't need you to start channeling my mum."

"I'm waiting." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot on the floor. She made it quite clear that she wasn't dropping the subject. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled _Freakin Redheads_.

"I kind of made Umbridge shit herself." Harry confessed and waited for the lecture, or gasp of shock he always got from his mum. What he got was hysterical laughing. Ginny was bent over holding her stomach, and gasping for air in between giggling fits.

"Please…tell me…you have…the memory." Ginny managed to get out. Harry pulled the vial out with a grin, and handed it to her.

"Feel free to show it to all the Marauders." Harry suggested, and got a thumb up since Ginny still couldn't stop her giggling. It took awhile but she eventually pulled herself together.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason you're here?" Ginny asked and saw something flash in his eyes for a second before he replaced it with his sly grin.

"The next couple of days are going to be hectic. I just wanted to see you before I have to deal with all that. Plus I wanted to thank you." Harry added in the end as an afterthought.

"For what?"

"Keeping me sane last night, and for helping buy mum and Emma the time they needed to say goodbye. For…everything." Ginny stepped up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their noses touched. Looking in his eyes she could see his walls were gone. He was letting her completely in now.

"You're welcome," She whispered and gave him a gentle kiss before she pulled back and continued, "But that's not everything is it?" Her eyes probed into his and he knew avoiding the question was no longer an option. He took a much needed breathe to center himself.

"We're going after them tonight." He told her and she felt a twinge of fear settle in. She knew he was more than capable, and she knew that this was something he had to do; he could no sooner not go than to not breathe. It was who he was, and one of the things she loved most about him. It was also one of the things that also scared the living shite out of her about him

"It's going to get bad, isn't it?" Ginny couldn't keep her dread hidden when she spoke. Her heart was starting to beat really fast now, and not in the good way he usually made it do.

"You know there are no guaranties in battle, but we're working with the Auror's on this one. So it should be pretty cut and dry." Harry tried to reassure her. He could see her running a hundred different scenario's in her mind as she looked at him. Her eyes were screaming don't go, but he knew those soft sexy lips of hers would never ask that question. She got him.

"Don't be reckless, and…"Ginny stopped herself from telling him to come back to her. That's not what he needed right now. Instead she decided to give him a reason to come back safe and whole. She pulled his handsome face to hers and gave him a kiss that told him everything she couldn't put into words. He returned the gesture with equal passion. A tear ran down her cheek at what he was conveying to her as well. She quickly wiped it away before they broke apart.

* * *

"You sent for me M'lord?" Healer Daumaz asked as she took a knee at Voldemort's feet. It was never good to be summoned for a private meeting with the Dark Lord. The article in the Daily Prophet about poor Lucius being killed by Muggles only brought more shame to their noble cause. It was bad enough that lesser Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns were cursing all known followers every time they ventured out in public, but to have an Inner-Circle member executed without the honor of a Wizards death was just scandalous. The Cause and their Dark Lord had taken too many hits in the public eye of late. A show of power must be demonstrated and soon.

"Yes Jordan, I want a report on Bella's health." Voldemort asked in his usual raspy voice that often made her skin crawl. She breathed easy for luck was smiling down on her. She had the luxury of giving him good news.

"I'm pleased to report that she will be fit for full duty by the end of the week M'lord." She boasted of her superior skills and fought the urge to suggest he test Bellatrix. It was common knowledge that he and Lestrange had a more intimate relationship. Voldemort must have read her mind for his next question concerned just that.

"I'm more concerned if she still has the ability to conceive and carry a healthy baby, and a boy the child must be." Healer Daumaz's eyes widened at his question. She swallowed hard before answering.

"M'lord, I was not aware that you wished to procreate with Bellatrix?" She asked in shock and instantly regretted her assumption. Her Dark Lords eyes drew cold and by simply moving his index finger in a sideway direction he cut her. She instantly cried out as the right side of her Healer robe ripped open and stained with the blood of her right breast. "Forgive me M'lord. I forgot my place." She begged as she applied pressure to her wound.

"Fail to answer my question and I will make them a matching pair." He hissed out and smiled. The woman didn't hide her fear all that well.

"Yes M'lord! She is capable of conceiving, of that I am certain. Her womb took considerable damage from the curse Potter hit her with. Pregnancy would be very imprudent at this time, and could prove fatal to both mother and child." She told him and prayed he didn't punish her further. A moment later she screamed and cupped her bleeding left breast. Voldemort chuckled at his work with amusement.

"You have to the end of the week to fix that problem Daumaz. Bella will bare a Pure-blooded son. If you succeed, I will return your breasts to their former glory. Fail me and no man will ever want to even look at them again." Voldemort's ultimatum was final, and he felt that he had given her the proper motivation to complete her assigned task.

"Your will shall be done M'lord." Healer Daumaz whimpered.

"See that it does. Now, leave my sight before you start bleeding on my floor." He snapped her dismissal. Personally he would have preferred Narcissa to be the one to bare the child. That would free up Bella for other thing. There were only two Pure-blooded Witches that carried the Black blood that he considered worthy of the task to reclaim the title of Lord Black.

True Draco did have Black blood in his veins, but that was only half the equation now wasn't it. He needed the child to also have the blood of another Noble House in him as well. The current Noble Lords would be eliminated of course. Bella being the child's mother, and because of her blood status would have control of the Houses and all their votes. She was a much more worthy Noble Lady than the current one, not that he didn't have plans for that one also.

"Y-Yes M'lord." She answered and quickly made for the door. A man with dead eyes of pure white and hair to match passed her as she did. He licked his lips at her condition, and ran two fingers lazily across her bloody breast to collect the sweet warn red nectar. She shuddered at his cold touch and ran from the room in haste.

"Yummy" The man with white eyes said after he stuck his fingers into his mouth and suck every last bit of blood off them. Voldemort growled at the lack of respect. If it weren't for his contacts in the underworld he would have taken much pleasure in torturing him. "It's been awhile since I've had Witches blood."

"I demand a more respectful greeting Kassar. You have better have what I require." Voldemort hissed. The vampire needed to be reminded of who he was. He sent a wandless Blasting Curse at the old vampire. One second he was there and the next one of his Death Eaters was in front of him with a look of complete horror. His chest exploded from the power of the curse.

Voldemort had misjudged the vampire. To grab one of his own men from across the room and use him as a human shield in the blink of an eye was no small task for even a seasoned vampire. This one must have been very old indeed.

"A word of advice fledgling, don't over wind your toys. This one is now broken." Kassar mocked Voldemort in his own Throne Room. He tossed what remained of the Death Eater to the side as if it was a ragdoll. "An Alliance is not the same thing as servitude boy. You would do well to remember that. True respect is earned, and as of now you don't have mine. You may be immortal Wizard, but so am I. Put a century or two under your belt then we'll talk."

"Point taken, but it would be wise to be mindful of my magic Lord Kassar. What I lack in age, I overwhelm in raw power." Voldemort decided to be diplomatic, but still volleyed a threat at the vampire. For now he needed the support of his vampire Clan. Once Britain was under his control he would show the vampires their place in his new world.

"Immortal you may be Lord Voldemort, but your body is still as frail as any human, but that is not here or there. We have business to conclude. Sending only one of your Inner Circle to acquire the blood of an Ancient was foolish. That he killed two of my clan to achieve that goal was idiotic." Kassar stressed the point that forever was a long time with a crippled body. Voldemort was now recognizing him as an equal so he could now negotiate with the Wizard.

"Where is he now?"

"We used him to replenish our number as per the Treaty you made with my Clan. If you wish to have your treasure, I require another body to replenish my clan's numbers."

"I assume you have someone in mind?" Voldemort asked with curiosity and concern.

"You would be correct in that assumption. Fear not the individual that I require in not one of yours, but one of yours does have possession of the one I want."

* * *

Just as dusk enveloped the grounds of Hogwarts, Fury and Hellcat entered the Forbidden Forest. They had both decided after the Marauders Meeting that Ginny needed to start becoming more in tune with Fury. Seeing as she needed to keep Fury as far away from Shadow as possible. At least until she was out of heat. Hellcat was the most logical choice to help her. Plus it would keep her mind off of what Harry and several members of her family were doing tonight.

Fred and George weren't a surprise, but Charlie was now in the mix. She didn't even know he was back in the country. When she found out that Harry's Aunt Cissy freed her dad's mind she was ecstatic. It was followed by pure unbound rage at Dumbledore. The list of the man's crimes against her family just kept growing.

For all the man has done to her family, she was sure he had done far worse to Harry's. She had discussed this with Daphne, and she in turn shared her observations as well. The conclusion they reached was that Harry was keeping the worst of it from them. Not out of malice, or that he didn't trust them, but because it was too personal to properly put in words. When he was ready he would tell her, so until that day she would have to be patient.

"You're in the Forbidden Forest girl. Keep your head in the game or become the hunted, not the hunter." Daphne hissed in her Lynx form, and Ginny shook her thought out of her mind. They were here for a reason, and with luck it would help her to stop dwelling on things she had no control over.

"Sorry Hellcat, I'll do better."

"Sorry won't keep us alive in here. I'm worried about him too, but we need to keep our focus on the here and now. It's a full moon tonight after all. Don't worry; we'll stay away from their territory, but occasionally they wander, best to keep our wits about us." Hellcat chastised Fury, which was comical to the unknowing eye since Fury was six times bigger than Hellcat.

"The werewolves have their own territory in here?" Ginny was shocked by that, but mentally slapped herself. Just how often did she think about the world that existed outside her own? It was a common problem within the Wizarding World. It was no wonder that Tom was able to turn so many magical Creatures to his side. They were not as bad as Umbridge, but they needed to get their heads out of their arse before it was too late.

"All the creatures that live in this forest have their own territory. It's a delicate balance that keeps the peace in here, so be respectful of who we come across. They have their own society and laws in here. We're the visitors here, and one creature can become a heard in the blink of an eye."

"Got it, just never gave it much thought before. It makes sense though, Hermione was right we need to pay better attention to the needs of Magical Creatures."

"She's right on that point, but she needs to stop forcing her ideas on them and listen to what they have to say. She is not very popular with the House Elves regardless of her intentions."

"Preaching to the choir, but good luck making her realize that." Hellcat knew all too well what Fury was talking about, but decided it was a problem for another day. They were neglecting their true purpose for being in the Forbidden Forest.

For the next hour Daphne taught Ginny all the tricks of the trade on tracking, hunting, and the use of stealth. In the process Ginny was getting in tune with Fury and vice versa. This was an intimate process that would lead her to make some surprising self discoveries that would shape her in ways she couldn't even begin to fathom. Some would be good, and some would not be, but that was life. She had to recognize and accept her primal side.

Daphne's mum told her that caging a beast would only make it more vicious and deadly. She needed to master it. The monster within as she sometimes affectingly called it was a source of enormous power that few Witches and Wizards ever experience. She was right as always, and Daphne wanted to help Ginny reach her true potential. Given Fury's form, it was essential. The potential of having a Tempest Jaguar Animagus was just astounding. Crabbe found that out the hard way, and that was just an untrained taste of what she could be capable of. Once Ginny had full control of Fury, her power level would be gargantuan. Only time would tell if Ginny would achieve that. For now the task fell to Hellcat to guide her on that path.

She had led Fury to a water hole that was considered neutral territory to all that lived in the Forbidden Forest. So Daphne put Ginny to the task of identifying and mentally categorizing all the scents she came across. Hellcat herself took the high ground and put her keen senses to work as lookout.

"What's this scent Hellcat? It's so pure and calming." Fury asked after she has mentally logged over 112 different scents. This one was very prominent. She guessed that it was barely two hours old. The creature must have just left before they arrived. Daphne came down from her perch and gave a good whiff.

"Well I'll be damned; we're in for a treat tonight, that's a scent of a Unicorn. Their such beautiful creatures. Now is a good as time as any to work on your stealth and hunting."

"I don't want to kill it! How could you even suggest such a thing?" Fury growled out in outrage at Hellcat's proposal. Hellcat shook her head side to side.

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying Ginny. They're a rather skittish creature, and have extremely acute senses to boot. It would be good training for you."

"Sorry, guess I jumped the wand on that one."

"This alright, I could have phrased that one better. Go on and follow that scent, but as quietly as possible."

Fury found that it was more difficult than she first thought. She had to keep her excitement down and fight the urge to run after the Unicorn. She also had to be mindful of where she stepped and balancing her weight as she did so. No point drawing the attention of other predators. Several times she came across other scents that overpowered the Unicorns. It took a few minutes to find it again, but she always managed to. It was another forty minutes into the hunt when she came across a most foul scent, but it was oddly familiar too. There was also a third scent that filled her with unease.

"Yuck, this one is rancid. Reminds me of the other day at Gringotts." Fury complained. Hellcat walked over and took in the smell as well. She then shook her head in an attempt to remove the smell from her nostrils.

"Rat, defiantly a stinky rat has been through here, but it's not alone. That much I know for certain. Human I'm sure of it and it's just as foul as the rat. What's this? Spiders, no Acromantula, correction; a bloody shite-load of Acromantula. This is bad, very, very, very freakin' bad!"

"I think you're starting to talk like Harry." Ginny joked in attempt to lighten the moment, and failing horribly at it.

"We have bigger problems that whether I picked up some of Harry's more colorful slang words!" Daphne snapped.

"I'm guessing this isn't their territory."

"Invading another's sovereignty is an act of war. For them to do it so boldly suggests they have powerful friends."

"Shite! They've chosen a side, and we both know which side that is."

"Wait, didn't you say that you smelled that foul stench at Gringotts the other day? When and where did you exactly smell that?" Daphne asked as her brilliant mind went into overdrive. Crabbe and Goyle had the same smell on them when they started school. She had just chucked it up to bad choice in cologne. Ginny seemed to be drawing the same conclusion as well.

"Butthead's lot had that smell to them. So did those two idiots we took out yesterday."

"That means that the Acromantula are under orders, but what orders are the following I wonder?"

"Well I guess it's time to start my recon training." Ginny finished with a resolve of steel.

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had the worst writers block for about two weeks. I hope you liked this chapter. As always let me know what you think._**


	31. Chapter 31

"Is this an Auction, or a bloody Dinner Party?" Charlie Weasley growled out of the side of his mouth at Narcissa, after he just shook the hand of a Wizard when he would have much rather snapped his brittle old neck. Crawling on the floor at the sick old codger's feet was what looked to be a fifteen year old Veela. Dressed in little more than a slave collar and loin cloth, the copper haired girl kept her eyes focused on the floor. Judging from the scars on the bottom of her bare feet, she must have been conditioned when she was still a small child.

Narcissa smiled under the Glamour Charm that made her look like Alecto Carrow. It was reassuring to know that he found this as horrid as she did. Cissy hated the fact that she was familiar with these pathetic excuses for Wizards. She hated this sinful breed of Pure-bloods to the very core, she always did. Lucius only dragged her to one of these accursed functions twice, but she knew more went on here than just the selling of flesh.

"As much as this disgusts me as well, we have to be patient handsome. You would be surprised just how much political and business deals are done at one of these things. Why do you think they brought their little pets along?" Cissy pointed out as she gestured across the room. A copper haired beauty still keeping her head bowed to the floor as an aged Witch eyed her lustfully.

"Her name is Nidia Clover, and she is a supplier of rare potion ingredients out of the Congo. She is as shrewd as they come in business, but as you can see, she is not without her…weaknesses. Angus Moramer is about to exploit her fetish for young pretty Veelas to secure the Tebo market." Narcissa told him.

Charlie watched as Moramer snapped his fingers and the girl stood up and presented herself for inspection. Clover circled the poor girl several time examining her body. She gave Angus an affirming nod. He snapped his fingers twice and his slave bent over. He pulled a magical contract from his robes and laid it out on her bare back and signed it. Nidia handed him a small bag for gold and added her name to the contract as well. The parchment glowed for a few seconds to signify the change of ownership. Moramer handed Clover the leash that was attached to the collar around her neck. Nidia walked away with a satisfied smile as her new acquisition crawled on the floor behind her.

"Did he just sell that poor girl?" Charlie didn't even try to hide his outrage and disgust. Narcissa grabbed his face in her hand and snapped it forcefully so he was looking in her eyes.

"You need to keep that handsome face of yours as neutral as possible lover, or you'll give us away." Narcissa scolded him. "To answer your question, yes. They are often added in a deal to sweeten the cauldron as it were. Clover is most likely taking her to a room to perform an act of dominance. It will serve to completely bind the Veela to her new Mistress's will." She explained to Charlie.

"That is inhuman." Charlie growled out with clenched fists. When Narcissa hissed he realized that her hand was still in his. He quickly loosened his grip and whispered, "Sorry"

"It disgusts me too. Take comfort in the knowledge that she will not be leaving with that wretched woman." Narcissa reminded him of the plan. Before the actual auction would take place all the slaves would be put in a secure

room for safe keeping. Due to their blind loyalty to their masters, Harry would have to render them unconscious, and Shadow Transport them outside the wards. From there the Clan Desory would airlift them to a hidden location until their minds and free will were their own again. Sasha's people were gifted in this field. Many of her kind had suffered a similar fate, so she took it very personally. She wouldn't rest until that goal was achieved.

Fred and George would be patrolling the grounds disillusioned and on their newly acquired Firebolts. It was their job to take out anyone that might make a run for it once the fighting started. Charlie and Narcissa under their Glamour charms took point in the Ballroom, with Tonks dead center on display for all to see. The laced Champaign that the patrons were drinking would dull the minds and reflex's of any that chose to fight. A special brew of Lily's design would insure that.

Andy was positioned on the right balcony under James's Invisibility Cloak on Ted's and Sirius's insistence. She was best at distance spells, and her aim was deadly accurate. It was very fortunate that Sirius had borrowed James's cloak before Dumbledore tried to get it. It had saved their lives many times over the years.

Fleur covered the left balcony, while Sirius, Lily, Ted, and Arthur cover the main exit. All other possible exits would be sealed before the auction began. Madame Bones had several Aurors working the Ballroom. Tonks had worked with all of them, and could personally vouch for them. A large number of Aurors and Hit Wizards were positioned at the Ministry's Floo Station to aid them if the command came. If all went as planned it would go over without a hitch.

* * *

Hellcat and Fury followed the scents until they came to a large clearing. They transformed back into their human form and took cover behind a large tree. A small group of unicorns were surrounded by what looked to be a two hundred Acromantula. They ranged from normal sized to five feet in height. There was too many of them to take out the normal way. Even in their Animagus forms they would eventually be over run.

"We have to do something." Ginny whispered to Daphne.

"What do you suggest? An area attack could put the Unicorns in danger, so that's out." Daphne whispered back never taking her eyes off the scene playing out before the two of them.

"We could conjure a wall of fire to protect them and possibly kill some of the spiders. The only problem with that is it could end up causing the whole forest to catch fire as well." Ginny suggested in the lowest voice she could muster.

Before they could formulate a proper plan the spiders started to part. Then a Death Eater led a unicorn out by a spiked chain around its neck. The pure gentle creature followed without hesitation. Another Death Eater followed it out. As soon as they were clear of the spiders, one of the Death Eaters gave a command and the spiders closed the gap. He was obvious the Beast Master and the first that should be take out.

Whither they liked it or not, this was beyond their ability to combat, and they both knew it. They were now forced to watch and gather Intel. Which unfortunately, just sealed the poor unicorn fate; Fury just hoped they would be able to save the rest of the herd.

"What is supposed to be harvested from this creature?" The one controlling the spiders asked. By the tone of his voice he seemed not pleased by his current assignment.

"Is that distain I hear in your voice Macnair?" The other queried in an accusing fashion. He was shorter than the other by a good foot. His roundness suggested that he hadn't missed a meal in some time. There was something about that one that rubbed Ginny the wrong way. She couldn't put her finger on it. She started to wonder if he was one of the ones that helped torture her. She pushed the thought from her mind for the moment, and focused on the current problem.

"Mark my words Peter. Killing this creature will curse us in this life and the next." Macnair warned him. All the knowledge that he acquired over the years of studying Magical Creatures screamed in his mind to stop what they were about to do.

"I will take it over Bellatrix's and the Dark Lord's wrath Walden." Pettigrew said as he casted a Binding Spell. Ropes quickly wrapped around the plump unicorn. It fought desperately to break free as its neighing echoing throughout the forest. The other Unicorns reared up and neighed loudly.

Hellcat was fighting against her logical Slytherin mind to not foolishly attack. Only once was she able to get close enough to one of these chaste creatures to actually touch it. The wave of pure happiness filled her soul up. Things that live had weighed her down with, were casted aside as is it was nothing. It was the most spiritual soul cleansing experience of her life. She couldn't live with herself if she did nothing. She put her brilliant mind to work to find a solution.

"Point taken, are the rumors true then?" Macnair inquired of his partner. The man stiffened for a brief moment before continuing on with his task.

"What rumors?" Peter faked ignorance as he conjured a large container next to the unicorns exposed abdomen.

"That…she talks to it…flirts with it?" The disgust in his voice was evident. A shudder ran down the length of his body, as a mental image entered his mind.

"I'm afraid so." He answered as he pulled a long curved ceremonial silver dagger. He had learned long ago to never question the method to Bellatrix's malevolence brand of madness. She had been given an impossible task. One that he desperately hoped she would succeed at. For if she was fruitful with her endeavors he would get James back. For that he would he would turn the other cheek to her insults and belittling. He would perform any cursed ritual that she asked if it meant he would get his friend back.

"She just keeps slipping further and further into madness, doesn't she?"

"That's when she is the most brilliant Walden. If anyone can do this it will be her. There is no line magic, or morality she will fail to cross to achieve her goal. Even if it required her to bed her nephew, then gut him the moment of his orgasm, we both know she would do it without hesitation."

"Well thank you for that nauseating mental image Pettigrew. Can we just get this over with? If the Centaur's heard the Unicorns neighing this could become unpleasant." Macnair choked out as he repressed the urge to vomit. Daphne and Ginny from their hidden spots would have to agree with him. That was nasty.

"Fury that Unicorn's pregnant." Daphne whispered. Ginny took a closer look and saw that the short one was moving closer the pure creature. She pulled her wand, but Daphne pushed her up against the tree they were using for cover.

"We have to do something." Ginny pleaded with Daphne.

"The Gryffindor way will only get us killed along with the herd." Daphne hissed. It took Ginny all of a second to see her point. Over a hundred Acromantula, Two fully trained Death Eaters, and a Forbidden Forest full of nasty's that could pop out at any moment. Yep! The Gryffindor way was probably not the best option.

"Fine, let's try it the Slytherin way. And idea's?" Ginny hissed back. Daphne narrowed her eyes not sure if that was a complement, or cheek.

"Well, the only thing I can think of that will scare off the spiders is a Basilisk. I may be a Slytherin, but I don't fancy meeting up with one of those tonight thank you very much," Daphne said sarcastically. She wasn't all that surprised when Fury looked like she wanted to Hex her, but when her eyes widened in realization. Daphne had to admit she was more than a little bit surprised. Ginny looked over her shoulder at a log that lay a few feet away. When she looked back at Daphne she had a lustrous smile across her face. "What?"

"Hellcat, I just got a plan."

* * *

For the fifth time a blond haired Wizard with a scar on his cheek circled Tonks in the form of what looked to be Emma at the age of 14. It was decided on this age so the patrons could be enticed by her pubescent body, and still holds the claim of virginity. She was clothed in what was tradition for these kinds of affairs, which meant that she was in little more than a Slave Collar. At first she thought that this was some sick joke her Aunt was playing on her. Upon seeing the other slaves being paraded around, she realized Narcissa was being a generous as possible without giving away this was a setup.

At the moment it brought her little comfort, she felt naked under the lustful eyes of Narcissa's guests. She had always considered herself a bit of an exhibitionist, but part of her at this moment wanted nothing more than to scrub five layers of skin off of her body, curl up into a ball and have a good cry. That really wasn't an option for her. She was a highly trained Auror and she had a job to do.

"You can do this luv." Remus's voice came across her hidden Muggle Comm. Link hidden in her ear. She bowed her head and let her hair cover her face. She didn't want anyone to see her smile. Her husband always seemed to know when she needed to be reassured. Her heart swelled up with love for him, and his simple way. "You're stronger than them, Remember why you're doing this." Remus continued to reassure her. It was the first he had spoken to her all day and she didn't, until that moment, realize how much she missed the sound of his voice. She had acted like a complete prat the other night and she knew that she owed more than one person an apology.

She was about to whisper her thanks when a rough hand grouped her left breast. Her head shot up to see the blond man that looked to be in his fifties grinning at her. She knew fight back and stomping it piss out of the old fart would blow her cover. Thankfully she didn't need to. The man's hand was violently removed from her by an enraged Charlie Weasley. The man screamed out as his arm was twisted to the point of breaking. His eyes shot open wide as Charlie whispered something in his ear. Tonks mind shot back to all the times he had stopped the advances of boys at school that only dated her for her Metamorphic abilities.

"Carrow! Get your new pet off of me!" The man yelled out and drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Release him," Narcissa ordered Charlie. He did as she requested, but not before giving the bastards arm a quick extra twist for good measure. He backed up a few steps and moved his arm around to make sure no permanent damage was done. Narcissa stepped between him and Charlie.

"He shouldn't be let him inside if he's not house broken Alecto. I will not stand for this kind of insult." He snapped. Narcissa looked back at Charlie with an amused smile across her face, and then she turned back and raised a brow.

"I like them unbroken, their much more fun that way. However, he was instructed to protect my investment. Did you ask permission to sample the goods Victor?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, but…" He started only to be cut off with another question.

"Did you pay to vandalize my property?" Cissy sneered.

"No, but…"

"An attack on my property is an attack on me. You disrespect me in my own home and expected no reprisals?" She finished as many in the room agreed with her. The man looked around to see critical eyes on him. This could hurt his standing in the Wizarding Society.

"My apologies, M'lady. It will not happen again. Please accept this small token as payment for my behavior," He said in an attempt to perform damage control. He offered her small bag of gold to her. Narcissa motioned for Charlie to take it from him. He was all too happy to do so, and did it with a broad smile. As seen as he was back at Narcissa's side a lone person started to clap and drawing attention.

"Bravo…bra…vo, nicely played Ms. Carrow." The white haired Vampire told her as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry but you have me at a disadvantage. Do I know you?" Narcissa asked cautiously, this man was not on the invite list.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Augustus Petrova Kassar." He said as he bowed flamboyantly to Narcissa. Charlie gave a slight scoff and rolled his eyes. When Kassar looked up his eyes locked with Narcissa's. Her breath hitched and her mind started to slow down as his stare drew her in. She suddenly started to feel very aroused, and she had no clue as to why. Her breathing got heavier and she could hear her own heart beating rapidly. Scandalizing images the kind she never even thought was humanly possible for a man and woman to perform flooded her mind. Her darkest self degrading fetish was trying to claw its way out. The need to fulfill her greatest shame was impossible to resist. Her training kicked in as alarms in her mind started going off, but she ignored them. She was a woman that had needs, and by Merlin she would have those needs fulfilled tonight.

Narcissa swayed up to him provocatively as she tossed her head to the side. Her exposed jugular calling out to the vampire. A manicured hand ran up his chest filling his hard cold muscular form. Her other hand played with the hair on the back of his neck, before guiding his head closer to her neck.

"Do you wish for me to be your whore?" Narcissa whispered huskily into his ear. Kassar licked his lips before responding. Yellow eyes hidden in the shadows scowled, but no one noticed.

"Yes" He commanded and her hand traveled south and Kassar smiled in victory. He winked at Charlie as his fangs came out. He felt something hard and pointy press against his navel, as her other hand grabbed a fist full of hair.

"That shite might work with Muggles, but not a strong minded Witches. You're not fast enough to evade my curse at this range vampire." Narcissa snarled into his ear.

"Again, nicely played, I apologies for my insult. I only meant to test you," He said stiffly. Narcissa released him and he backed away. She knew the lustful nature of vampires, along with their strong desire for the blood of those that had Magical Cores. This time it was Charlie that winked at Kassar. Narcissa back up as well until she bumped into Charlie.

"That was so hot." He whispered in her ear. She smiled ever so coyly as she reached back and felt that he wasn't lying.

"I can feel that you liked it. You're in for another long night lover, but we have business to finish." She whispered back at him, before addressing Lord Kassar again. "What is it you want?"

"The girl of course." He could smell that she wasn't a Death Eater, and he could hear that the child she was trying to sell had two heart beats. It mattered little to him. He was here for her abilities, not her purity. As for the Witch before him, he would have liked to have had her as a lover, but the Redhead across the room looked appetizing as well. The Witch in from of him not being a Death Eater took Voldemort out of the equation, and meant he didn't have to play nice.

"Then I suggest you bid the highest. You weren't expecting me to just give her to you?"

"Give? No, no, no, I TAKE!" He smiled with his fangs out. He snapped his fingers and more vampires in dark cloaks came out of nowhere. The guest's for the most part paid little attention to them. All eyes seemed more intent on the scene playing out before them.

"Now see here vampire, That girl will be mine mark my words, so you can ju-" The blond Wizard rant was stopped by a sideways slash of Kassars hand. The blood of his ripped open jugular cascaded down his elegant silk shirt.

"Marco and Isabella liberate our sisters! The rest of you kill these Slaver scum!" Kassar yelled with his eyes trained on Tonks, and that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Bellatrix told Peter to go to the Forbidden Forest and to collect a pregnant Unicorn. She had spent 10 hours deciphering an Ancient Egyptian Tome, and discovered a ritual that might achieve her goals. It required the unborn Unicorn, as well as all of the mother's Amniotic fluid. That meant cutting it from the mother's womb. Macnair was right; this course of action would most likely curse him in this life and the next. Then again, he had been living a cursed life the moment he betrayed his best friend. James was never supposed to die.

He had begged his Dark Lord to spare James's life. Peter assured him that the murder of a Pure-blooded Noble Lord would only weaken their standing in Wizarding Community. Voldemort knew that James was powerful and much respected. He could be brought over to his way of thinking, once the negative influenced in his life were removed.

Snape had also requested the life of Lily Potter, but he was sure that the man was more interested in the Mudblood's body. Voldemort could see why, the woman's blood status did not negate the fact that she was a very desirable woman. Snape had been a very valuable servant so he could be generous and let him have his fun, but not before he properly conditioned her. It was an undertaking which he planned on enjoying immensely.

Making Potter's wife his enemy's whore and purging the world of his impure half-breed son would be enough to make James see through the lies that Sirius Black had been telling him his whole life. That man may have been a traitor to his house and class, but didn't mean that Potter needed to be.

Voldemort honored Peter's request and had left James unconscious on the floor. He may have been brutal, but Potter was still alive. In time his wounds would heal. With Peters help James would find a proper Pure-blooded Witch to start a family with, but James as always went and broke the rules again. Being the brave, loyal, and noble man he was, James sacrificed himself to save his worthless family.

Now Peter had a chance to have his friend back, and he would surrender his own soul if that was what it took to achieve that goal. He was about to start the ritual when the wind changed, and he caught a familiar scent. It belonged to the youngest child of the family of Blood Traitors. The ones that he hid with as a pet until his Master returned to power. If memory served, the Dark Lord had plans for that one, that is, if she was still pure. It would defiantly strengthen his position with his Master if he was to deliver her to him. Peter stood up and took in a deep inhale. The girl was close.

"Lestrange will have to perform the ritual herself. We're not alone." Pettigrew told Macnair as he tossed his Emergency Portkey on the bound Unicorn, and sent the pure creature away. His partner gave him a questioning look, to which he simply touched his nose. That was all the explanation he needed.

"Search the area!" The Beast Master ordered, and several medium sized Acromantula scurried off in every direction. He sent Peter an affirming nod, and Pettigrew stepped out and cleared his throat.

"Ginevra Weasley! There is no need to hide child. We know that you're out there. It is only a matter of time before our eight legged friends find you." Peter called out to her. Ginny looked alarmed that they had found her so quickly. Daphne was just as flabbergasted as she was and mouthed _How _to the redhead. Neither could figure how the even knew that it was Ginny.

The girl in question closed her eyes and focused her mind on a memory that she hoped to never have to relive, but often did. She wasn't going back. She would die before she let them have another go at her. When Ginny's eyes reopened they held a determination that reminded Daphne why she had been placed in Gryffindor. That wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. Fury's pulsating eyes were now looking at her. Ginny was tapping into her Tempest Jaguar's power.

"In for a Sickle…" Ginny started and Daphne finished with, "In for a Galleon."

* * *

"Dora!" Remus yelled as he threw off his Comm Link and ran for the fireplace. Amelia quickly bound him before he could get to it, but just barely. Even bound as he was, Remus's inner wolf fought to break free. His eyes were crazed as the need to protect his wife overrode his logical mind. Even with the aid of Wolfbane and untransformed as he was; the werewolf in him fought to break free. Amelia had no choice but to use a Muggle pressure point to render him unconscious. If the reports on Lord Kassar were correct. They had precious little time before this became a bloodbath.

"Lockdown now! No one in or out until we have Vampire Protocol in place. Strike Team Omega you have three minutes to be in position!" Madame Bones ordered over her Comm Link.

Lord Kassar was not like other vampires. He had fought with Spartacus for his freedom, and had been crucified when they failed. What only a precious few knew was that he wasn't turned, but that he prayed to Thufltha the Goddess of Avenging Fate. His prayers were answered, just not in the way that he wanted.

90% of his clan were slaves that he liberated through the years. The man had an agenda which made him much more dangerous than a regular vampire. Amelia knew of his Treaty with Voldemort, but she wasn't so far up her own bum to not see the vampire's true intent. She didn't expect him to make his move until the dust settled when the war was over. When the victor's manpower was depleted and exhausted from battle. If he was making his move now it meant that he didn't plan on leaving any survivors.

One thing that you get from spending all your time around dragons is reflexes. Charlie had them in spades. He in one fluent move threw Tonks behind him, and fired an Immobulus at Kassar. He along with two other advancing vampires was caught in the charm. While the two younger vampires were stopped dead in their tracks, Kassar was slowly advancing on him. At best estimate he would be past the charms boundaries in about a minute.

"The two of you get the hell out of here! This isn't going to hold him long!" Charlie yelled over his shoulder. He wasn't about to take his eyes of the target. Both Aunt and Niece rolled their eyes at his gallant yet thickheaded request and oddly enough huffed out _Men_ at the same time.

Tonks sent a Severing Curse at the bloodsuckers neck, while Narcissa created a eight foot wall of fire around the three of them. Due to the nature of Charlie's charm Tonks curse moved slowly and Kassar managed to avoid it. One of the vampires behind him wasn't so lucky. It was an odd scene as his severed head floated next to its still standing body. Narcissa's fire wall would stop the advancing threat, and eliminate his speed advantage. It wouldn't stop any of them from jumping over it, but they would be vulnerable in the air. It wasn't much but hopefully it could buy them enough time to come up with a proper plan.

The chaos going on outside of the wall of fire was unreal. Kassar's vampires were coming out of the shadows and attacking anything that moved. Three Auror's were fighting in a triangle formation so their backs were protected. Arthur was making his way over to Fleur and just barely avoided getting hit with a Killing Curse that was meant for a vampire by a histerical Witch. That was rather asinine considering they are already dead. Ted was doing the same as Arthur and was making his way to where he knew his wife was. Vampires were known for their sense of smell, and Invisibility Cloak of not he wasn't about to risk her like on it.

"The curses are moving too slow to hit the targets, and the ones that do hit aren't doing enough damage!" Sirius yelled to Lily as she blocked another wild curse from one of the slavers wands. Their panic fire was going to get someone killed.

"Honestly! They're doing more damage to each other than those bloody wankers!" Lily snapped at the idiocy of the so called Witch and Wizards in disgust.

"Do you know how hot it is that you talk dirty when you fight?" Padfoot teased as his Recuctor exploded a statue that was next to a vampire that was feeding. It was so deep in the bloodlust that it didn't even stop. It wasn't surprising considering how addictive their blood was to vampires. Only the truly old ones had any control over the need to feed. It was also the reason the Ministry was so strict with Vampire Regulations.

"Don't get cheeky with me, or the next curse I shot will be up your arse." She warned with a half smile. Her Confringo hit a vampire that was attempting to jump on Arthur's back.

"I knew you were a closet freak luv. You just needed the right OUCH!"

"Told ya!"

"Yes dear, shutting up now."

"Thats a good doggy. I just might scratch you tummy later. Now, we're going to have to slow them down or speed us up." Pride told him then they shared a look for a moment before yelling, "SLIVER!" at the same time. It wouldn't kill them, but it could slow and weaken them enough to kill them. They reached into the others battle robes and pulled out Muggle guns with blessed silver bullets. _Thank Merlin, for Sirius's obsession with that old TV show The Lone Ranger. If we live through this I'll never hear the end of it. _

* * *

Using her memory as a guide Ginny transfigured a large log into a twenty foot Basilisk. It was a perfect replica of the one from the Chamber of Secrets just smaller. Daphne used a Chameleon Charm on herself. She would be controlling their bold bluff out of sight. Like a true Gryffindor Ginny stood up straight and proud and stepped out from her hiding place.

"Well what do we have here? Two of Tommy-boy's bootlickers, in_ my_ forest, and hunting magical creatures without _my_ permission. Tsk, tsk, tsk that is very naughty of you. Your punishment will be very severe." Ginny threatened them with her head bowed enough to hide her eyes in shadow, but not so much that they couldn't see the way they pulsated with power. Daphne told her to give nothing away. If they drew the wrong conclusions, it was for her to exploit, not correct. For this to work, she would have to act as if she was in complete control of the situation. She would have to act as if she was Bellatrix Lestrange herself for them to respect her.

"You dare mock the Dark Lord's name!" Macnair yelled as he sent a yellow colored curse at her. Ginny snapped her fingers lazily, as Daphne silently deflected it into a nearby tree. It caused a small explosion when it impacted, and caused several branches to fall down. Both Death Eaters looked at each other unsurely. This was not the same girl that Bellatrix had under her blade and begging for death.

"This is my forest Inbreeders. I shall mock whom I wish," Ginny said casually as she inspected her fingernails like she didn't have a care in the world. Then her civility was instantaneously replaced by detestation as she snarled. "It is you that is trespassing here not I."

"I must say, you have changed child since last we met Ginevra. You were by far my favorite Weasley." Pettigrew started in an attempt to start a rapport with the girl, and buy the Acromantula time to surround her. "Am I to assume that you have finally turned your back on your family's misguided views? Have you chosen to claim your proper place in the Wizarding World as a Pure-blooded Witch?" Ginny noted that he smelled like a rat. He must have smelled her, so that meant that he must be a fellow Animagus. If she was shocked when she figured out who he was, she showed no sign of it. She had Daphne's coaching to thank for that.

"Ron always wondered what happened to you Scabbers. I always thought Crookshanks ate you. Now I owe Fred a Galleon. Come to think of it, you always seemed to be in the bathroom every time I took a bath." Ginny finished with a sneer, but was able to keep from shuddering at the thought of what the man had done.

"Sadly, I had to take my leave just when you were getting interesting to watch." Pettigrew ridiculed her in his attempt to take control of the situation. Ginny showed no emotion, even though he made her skin crawl.

"I think that will do with the pleasantries rat. Where did you send that pregnant Unicorn?"

"Fear not child, you will see what's left of her shortly, as well as Bellatrix. Let's see how long you have that brazen mouth after Lestrange picks up where she left off on you." Macnair mocked Ginny and half expected the girl to start whimpering on the spot. What he got was a flash or light from her pulsing eyes, as the air around her started to crackle with static electricity.

Daphne noticed that the number of Acromantula that was now surrounding them had tripled. She didn't panic for that was part of the plan. Plus it took them away from the Unicorn herd. In the distance they could hear the rumbling of a herd on the move. They were most likely responding to the neighing that the Unicorn's were making. Wither it was for good or bad neither side was sure. Hopefully it was the Centaurs, but given their attitude on humans of late even that could end up unpleasant.

"Acromantula! Let the Unicorns go and I will forgive your bad judgment, and let you keep your territory. Refuse and I will let my pet take your territory as well as your lives!" Ginny yelled in a commanding voice. She needed to eliminate them from the equation as quickly as possible. The largest of the spiders crawled out into the open directly in front of her.

"You dare to threaten our live's and land human! It will be you that will die this night. We have powerful friends now. Our time of hiding in shadows has come to an end." The leader threatened, and in a show of force the circle tightened around the lone girl

"As do I," Ginny said with, a sinister smile that would have put Lestrange to shame. "_Come to me my pet_." Ginny hissed out in Parseltongue. That was Daphne's sign to act, but she hesitated. She had not expected Ginny to be able to speak that. As luck would have it neither did the Death Eaters or the Acromantula either. They were all taken aback by it. Daphne was the first to recover her composure. The next moment all of their enemy's saw a 20 foot Basilisk slide out of nowhere, and curl up next to Weasley. It lifted its head and the girl petted the top of its head affectionately. Alto both Death Eaters took a few steps back, the Acromantula's reaction was much more pronounced and better that Daphne predicted..

"BASILISK!" The few that could speak screamed in unison as they fled from the creature they feared above all others. In a manner of seconds the area was void of their presence. Freed of their captors the Unicorn herd ran for it was well, all save one that lingered just out of sight. Ginny hissed something else to the pet just for show, and the snake nodded its head.

"And then there were two." Ginny mocked the Death Eaters in a superior tone. "I think I'll torture you first for peeping on me when I was younger you pervert." Peter started to shake with fear, however Walden took note the beast had not yet opened its eyes.

"Pettigrew quickly, the eyes!" Macnair screamed as he brandished his wand. If he was to die he was sure as hell do it fighting. His partner followed his lead and fired a Redutor at the Basilisk's left eye as Macnair fired one at its right one. Daphne threw up a shield to protect Ginny from the wreckage as the head of their fake snake exploded. When the dust settled both of Voldemort's men were enraged that they had fallen for the trick. Ginny just shrugged with a small giggle before she took cover to avoid the curses being thrown at her.

"Don't be a hater just because you were stupid enough to fall for it!" Ginny yelled from her hiding place.

"Bitch! You were faking the whole time!" Walden yelled as he advanced on her location.

"Yeah, like a Witch never did that to you before!" Ginny yelled back.

* * *

Harry had just sent off the last slave when he heard an explosion coming from the Manor. That wasn't supposed to happen. The Auction couldn't be over yet. He didn't expect everyone to surrender without a fight, but that seemed extreme. The one disadvantage to being in his hybrid form was he couldn't wear the Conn Link. He transformed back into his human form, and activated the device.

"Moony! Talk to me, what the hell just happened?" Harry yelled into the microphone louder than he intended. He was surprised when Amelia Bones answered him instead of Remus.

"About damn time you checked in! Report Shadow!" She snapped over the Comm Link is such a say that he almost snapped to attention. He quickly shook it off and answered.

"All the slaves are safely in route. I had to go furry to achieve that, and the Comm Link just doesn't go with my tail. Where's Moony, and you need to switch to Decaf?" Harry told her on the run. He was almost to the wards.

"When the Vampires showed up to take his wife he kind of lost it. I was forced to subdue him and force a Calming Drought down his throat. He's a lot stronger than he looks. I broke a damn nail. I-"

"SHADOW SAVE MY WIFE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE HER!" Harry heard Remus interrupt Madame Bones.

"Don't make me hit you again. I don't care if you took the potion tonight or not. I will not let you compromise this mission."

"With my dying breath Moony, but I need to know what I'm up against." Harry reassured Remus, and then he addressed Amelia Bones. "What went wrong? You said something about Vampires?"

"Lord Kassar decided to crash the party, and he brought a few friends with him. Reports say that he is the leader of a Vampire Clan that is allied with Voldemort. It's not confirmed, but my Intel said that he fought with Spartacus before he was turned. That makes him an Ancient."

"Yeah, I know he's fast as lighting with skin like steel."

"Ambitious too, He's been slowly adding to his Clans numbers. Now he wants a Metamorphmagus. There is a great deal of very well connected and rich people in there. I don't need to tell you what that means. We lost communication a few minutes ago. I got a battalion of Auror's and Hit Wizards on standby, but I'm not sending them in blind. Get in, gather Intel, get out, and report. Got it!"

"That's my family in there. I can't make that promise," Harry said as he used the back door he created in his wards. He reached into his Basilisk skinned Trench coat and summoned a potion that he and Grandpa Horace created together. It was designed to amplify your adrenalin thus increasing your speed, strength, and endurance. That added with Shadows already increased attributes hopefully would level him up enough to stand a chance against an Ancient Vampire. A small dose should be all that he needed, but he wasn't about to have that go out on him at the wrong time. Harry emptied the vial then transformed into Shadow.

Making his way across the grounds, he saw numerous guests wrapped up tightly in their own robes. A Wizard came running out of the front door as fast as his legs could carry him. A Bludger flew out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. He heard more that seen what sounded like someone on a broom fly by at a fast speed. A flash of light hit the downed man. Within seconds he was wrapped up tightly in his own robes. _Looks like the twins are working their strengths._

Entering the house he was that it was total chaos. Curses were flying in every direction. The bodies of the fallen were spread all over the place with blood stained necks. He saw a vampire leap through the air to pounce on a Witch running for her life. It was hit with a Cutting Curse in midair consequently relieving him of his head. He heard gunfire coming from within the Ballroom. He fought against his first instinct to charge to the aid of his family. He knew that Amelia was right and the best chance for everyone was to act as a team.

Using the shadows he was able to travel from room to room searching and gathering Intel. For the most part the battle was raging in the Ballroom. All the Marauders and the remaining Auror's were surrounded by a wall of fire and were successfully holding their own against a Clan of vampires. For the time being they were content with killing the slavers. A small group of them were clumped together for protection, but they wouldn't know teamwork if it bit them in the bum. He knew they wouldn't last long and then the bloodsuckers would resend upon his family. Shadow got back outside the wards and reported what he knew to Remus and Madame Bones.

"Pup we only got one chance at this so listen up." Remus started to tell him the plan, and he was thankful that the Calming Draught had taken effect. It was contingent on his Dimensional Portal.

* * *

A section of the tree just inches from Ginny's face was blasted away with a curse. She heard cracking above her. She quickly leap out of the way of a falling branch, and took cover behind another tree as a green curse flew past her. She returned fire but it was deflected. A wild cat roar came from somewhere and drew their attention. _Thank you Daphne!_

She took full advantage of the situation and transformed into Fury. In this form she was able to weave between trees to better evade them, and put some much needed distance. She heard more of Hellcat's roars coming from several different directions. She understood instantly what she was doing. The Bootlickers didn't know what or the numbers of what was out there._ Misdirection and deception, sometimes it pays to hang with a Slytherin._

"I hate cats." Pettigrew growled out at his eyes scanned the area for the predators. It could be another trick, but he wasn't ready to bet his life on it. The way Macnair was looking around, Peter guessed he was feeling the same way. In the distance they heard a Werewolf howl. That pretty much settled it for them.

"As much as I would like to drag that bitch back to our Master, we did what we came to do. It would probably be best if we didn't mention that we even saw her." Macnair suggested as he came back into the clearing. Peter nodded in agreement, the man made a valid point. He didn't need to do ten hours in the Pitt.

"Let's leg it back to base. There's no telling what Lestrange is doing to that poor unicorn by now." Peter told him and Apparated away, followed closely by Macnair. Fury and Hellcat came into the clearing after they were sure that it wasn't a trick.

"What the hell was that all about?" Fury asked Hellcat. Another Werewplf howl was heard, but this time it was much closer.

"Don't know, but we'll sort it out. For now we better get our bums back to Hogwarts." They both knew that they were pushing their luck staying in the Forbidden Forest any longer.

* * *

Harry had let Strike Team Omega through the wards, and they had taken their positions outside the Manor. They were armed with the proper equipment to combat the vampire threat. Each team member was specifically trained in this field along with regular Auror training. Amelia knew that many different kinds of dark creatures would side with Voldemort, so she came up with a numerous teams specifically trained to engage each threat group. Strike Team Echo were trained to oppose Dementors, and Strike Team Lunar of coarse was for Lycanthropes. Fred and George's wheels were already turning on how they could improve the current equipment.

In the Ballroom Kassar stood glaring at the only living humans left in the room. They were safely tucked behind a wall of fire. Any attempts to go over ended with him losing more members of his Clan. He had lost more than half his people to this small well trained group. Worst yet the slaves that they came to free were no longer there. The only one left was the Metamorphous with them, and she as a trickster. Not an untrained child, but a woman with child growing in her. She was blindly loyal to them. In time and once turned she would be loyal to her new Clan as well. Make no mistake he wasn't leaving without her.

Out of a shadow one of his people flew across the room. His right arm was mangled and a nasty claw mark ran across his face. He was soon followed by another from the other side of the room in even worse shape. They were fledglings with barely a century under their belts. Five more came flying into the room out of the shadows. The last one was Isabella. She was four hundred and fifty years old and by the look of her tattered clothes she at least went toe to toe with what her attacker.

"M-Marco is dead. It ripped his head clean off. I t-tried to kill it." She whispered up at her maker. He bent down inspecting her injuries. He had seen dead Death Eaters with similar injuries. He now knew what had done this and that these slavers controlled it. It seemed that the creature was just another slave, and a powerful addition to his Clan if the fates were smiling down on him. "Find one whose heart still beats, she needs to feed!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Rest now Izzy, you will see another moon rise I swear it." He spoke softly to her as he caressed her cheek. She was always one of his favorites, and one of the few that knew his secrets. A whimpering Nidia Clover was dragged over Isabella. The vampire latched on to the nearest limb and began draining her. Kassar stood and addressed the ones behind the wall of fire.

"You control the Shadow Fiend?" He asked but got no response from them. They were talking among themselves and due to some magic he couldn't hear what was being said. After what looked to be a heated argument between two of them the one with hair that matched the fire around them stepped forward to the edge of the fire.

"Yes"

"How dare you enslave such a magnificent creature! Your kind is a blight that must be purged from this world!"

"My so-" Lily snapped but stopped herself and took a breath before continuing. "Shadow is free to do as he wishes. The fact that he defends us should tell you that we are not what you seem to think we are. This night has had too much tragedy already. It need not continue." She recovered quickly from her near slipup, and prayed that Kassar didn't catch it. It was decided that she would speak for them and here she let her mum side get the better of her. They needed to buy time for what she was sure Remus and Amelia had in mind.

"So the Shadow Fiend's name is Shadow. Where are the rest of the slaves?"

"Somewhere safe where their minds and lives will be freed. We are not slavers, in fact we were setting them up until you mucked it up." Pride tried to reason with him, there was still a chance this didn't have to end tragic. They had similar goals even though their methods were contradictory. She saw realization in his eyes, and on a certain level respect. He shook his head side to side as he took in what she said. The one he called Isabella stood completely healed and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Does she speak the truth Agustus?"

"Yes, her heart rate stayed steady."

"So we exposed ourselves for nothing."

"I wouldn't say for nothing Izzy. We mortally wounded the Slaver Ring. After tonight those that still live will go deep into hiding for fear of our wrath. We have learned that there are Wizards that aren't completely corrupted. It's a pity really. I'll take no pleasure in this." Kassar said with regret. There was no going back now. The Wizards would hunt them relentlessly now that they had feed on them. It didn't matter that their cause was righteous. Augustus had to protect his Clan, and this Witch was his way to do that.

Kassar reached through the magical flames regardless of how painful it was, and wrapped his hand around Lily's throat and pulled her through. With over two thousand years of experience under his belt, he wrapped one arm around her thus trapping her arms against her body. No human possessed the strength to break free. His free hand had her head to the side and her jugular exposed. She could have been able to feel his breath on it if he still had breath. Sirius Apparated behind Kassar and put a silver dagger to the vampires throat burning flesh and drawing blood. He ignored it. The Gladiator pits taught him that.

"She dies and you follow. Release her and you will have the gratitude and loyalty of the House of Black." Sirius threatened him. Isabella attacked Sirius from behind, only to pass through an invisible barrier and ending across the room. She snarled and went to attack, but a look from Kassar made her stand down.

The wall of fire fell. Wands and weapons of every kind were brought to bear. The one standing in front of the group was Lord Harry James Potter. It was an impressive display of loyalty, but that wasn't what caught Kassar's attention. It was that instead of holding a wand. He had two Crescent Moonblades in his hands. The only ones that used that kind of weapons were a Succubi Matriarch or her Clan Champion. He remembered hearing about one taking a Wizard as their Champion after he killed a Basilisk. The man's odd looking robes were most likely made from the beast, and he had a strong feeling that wasn't ivory the hilts were mane of. That meant that he could do magic with the weapons. It was tradition that the blades be blessed and baptized in the blood of both Matriarch and Champion. There weren't many weapons that could kill him, but the ones in Potter's hands could, of that he had no doubt.

"I would know that scent anywhere. He's the one that killed Marco." Isabella told Kassar and he smiled as he sized up the warrior before him.

"So you're the one." Kassar asked and Harry nodded. He tightened his grip on Lily as clawed finger caressed her jugular. "So Champion, what will you offer me for the life of your mother?"

"The survival of your Clan." Harry told him through clenched teeth. Lily closed her eyes and berated herself for the slip. Knowing her son and Sirius there was only one way this was going to end. She felt something pressed up against her, and knew a way to capitalize on it. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

"Now boys, there is no need to start off with a pissing contest. I'm sure there is an agreement that would benefit all parties involved," Lily said as she started to rub her bum against the vampire and instantly felt positive reaction. "I Know how your kind like our blood, and I can be very…accommodating." She cooed with a mischievous smile over her shoulder at Kassar. He loosened his grip slightly as he looked in her eyes for deceit and found none. He should have known better than to taste that Witches blood the other day. It was only a taste; surely he wouldn't get hooked just from that.

"Don't look in his eyes mum!"

"Shush, mummy's working here." Lily scorned as her hand slowly caressed Kassar's arm and for the first time in over a century his hairs stood on end. Harry stood totally shocked and appalled by his mum's actions, until he noticed her fingernail polish. It was a full moon tonight, of course she would cover her bases. For years she had backed him up even when she didn't agree with his decisions. It was high time he followed her example. He would have to play his part if this was going to work.

"What the hell are you doing Mum!" Harry screamed out in disgust as he secretly played along. Sirius could tell by the slight tone change his voice when he said _doing _that something was up. He let go of Kassar and backed away in equal disgust.

"Don't look at me that way boys. It's been a very long time and a woman has wants and desires. I think that a two thousands year old man would know how to fulfill those needs." She told them as she rubbed harder against him and moaned for good measure. Her freed hand played with the one around her throat. Kassar was shocked and notably aroused. He hadn't even tried to tempt her like he did with the other Witch. There was a good chance that she was playing him like the other, but that didn't curve his growing hunger to devour her. Lily could tell he wasn't completely buying it, so she decided to up the ante. "Promise me that I won't get any older, that I'll stay young forever." She purred out in a sultry voice that also held insecurity.

"And with you in my Clan, that will keep these two on their best behavior." Kassar knew the vanity of women and had often preyed on it. This was different. He felt an uncontrollable need to protect her, along with an equal need to possess her as well.

"Of course." She purred.

"Then yes, you will be young and beautiful forever. I must warn you that I already have a mate, but there always room for more." A hiss from Isabella told Lily just who the mate was. The women sized the other up. Kassar's arms were holding more than actually binding her. He was enjoying the way her warn body felt and started to caress her as well. Lily moaned long and slow again to feed his ego.

"Just as long as she knows who is head bitch!" Isabella snapped from across the room, and showed her fangs. Lily snuggled deeper into Kassar with a wicked grin. No one but Harry noticed that her hand looked more like his hybrid's with the exception that the claws were sliver.

"For now." Lily challenged with a wink, and blew her a kiss. Isabella leapt across the room with claws and fangs brought to bear. Kassar was actually surprised by her reaction. _Hook, line, and sinker._

Lily raked her silver coated claws across the back of his hand severing his tendons. Using surprise and a nasty move Sirius taught her she sent the horny wanker flying at his jealous mate. They collided in mid air. While Isabella landed on the flat of her back, Kassar landed on his feet. He looked at Lily accusingly, but she rolled her eyes. _Idiot!_

Harry tackled him through a Dimensional Portal, and they landed in the courtyard outside. Once the moon light hit Harry's swords they started to glow. He crossed them together and a massive dome incased them. He took both swords in one hand for a moment. He reached into his Trench Coat and threw Kassar a Gladiator sword and shield. As the ancient vampire picked them up he noticed that they were of the highest quality.

"Fortify that dome! It ends here!" Amelia Bones yelled to Team Omega. Several charms hit the dome that Harry made and added to its power. Kassar looked around and admired the irony of the situation. Silver was now coursing through his veins thus bringing him down the boy's level. They stood alone, but were surrounded by spectators. His people were fighting for their lives not far away.

"I know Spartacus is laughing his ass off somewhere right about now," Kassar said as she shook his head side to side. "I'm right back to where I started, in a Gladiator pit."

"You want me to heal up that hand before we start this?"

"It already is," He said showing Harry the back of his hand. "You're a man of honor. I'll give you that Potter. In another time..." Kassar stopped short of finishing his statement.

"Yeah, in another time." Harry agreed, and understood completely. He took his stance with one sword pointing at Kassar and one behind his back. His opponent took his stance as well.

"I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to make your son my bitch!" Isabella growled at Lily as she slammed her up against a wall. All around them the Marauders were fighting Kassar's Clan. Wizard against Vampire, Claw and fang verses Wands and weapons, speed and strength pitted against Magic in a no holds bar battle for survival.

Sirius fought his way across the room to get to Lily, but he was attacked by two vampires. Fleur was attacked from behind. Before the dark creature sank his fangs into her neck, she brought her wand up and shoved it into his mouth. Her Bombarda blew its head apart. Seconds before a vampire would have pounced on Arthur, he Apparated behind him, and took him out with an Incedio.

Tonks stepped sideways and brought up the heel of her palm to the jaw of pouncing vampire. It's claws missed their target by inches. The momentum of the attack would have killed her. Instead Tonks used it to snap her neck. The female vampire's arms dropped uselessly at her sides. Tonks severed her head and moved on to the next.

Charlie and Narcissa fought back to back against three. He used a Dragon's Breath Curse to drop one, while Cissy's Confringo got the other. The last remaining one had the good sense to flee.

Lily head butted Isabella in the nose when she went to bite her. She backed away as blood ran from her nose, and her eyes watered. Lily took advantage of that and slashed her across her gut with her claws. Isabella's hand instinctively protected her stomach. She pulled it away to see her own blood. Enraged by it she lunged at her, Lily rolled under her attack and hamstringed her from behind. The vampire swung wildly and Lily caught her wrist. Manipulating it to control her arm, Lily locked her arm, and brought her forearm into the vampire's elbow and dislocated it. A kick to her back sent Kassar's mate into the wall.

"YOU…WILL…NOT…TOUCH…MY…SON!" Pride screamed as she grabbed her by the back of the head and repeatedly smashed her face into the wall. Pride was running the show now. She pulled her head out of the bloody hole in the wall and spun her around. The last thing Isabella saw was a fully transformed Hybrid Lioness, before it's claw tore through her gut dug up and ripped her cold dead heart out. Pride threw her head back a roared, then threw the body across the room like it was a ragdoll.

That seemed enough to make the remaining vampires flee. As they exited the house they were struck down by an army of Aurors and Hit Wizards. The Marauders came out with a normal looking Lily Potter. The transformation had taken a lot out of her and she was exhausted both mentally and physically so Sirius and Arthur were helping her. Even so her eyes scanned the courtyard looking for her son. She found him fighting Kassar in a magical dome. Ignoring her own need to rest she found the strength to break from Sirius and Arthur and run to the dome.

Inside she saw Harry and Kassar both covered in cuts and bleeding as they battled. Harry back flipped out of the way of the lateral slash that would have taken his head. He countered with double sword bash to Kassar's shield with enough strength to push him back. They sent a barrage of hits at the other, neither side gaining the advantage over the other. Their speed had dropped considerably since the start of the battle as fatigue wore them down.

Never had any opponent lasted this long against Kassar. Potter would have made a fine Gladiator. The style of fighting that was required to properly use the Moonblades was difficult to master, and only known to the Succubi. She had taught him well, but it had a weakness.

Kassar dropped to one knee in what looked like exhaustion. Harry attacked just as he expected him to. He moved to the side and brought up his shield under Harry's left arm, and dislocated his shoulder when the side of shield drove into Harry's armpit. It caused him to drop the sword in that hand, but he still managed to roll out of a hit that would have severed his spine.

Kassar drove his shield into Harry before he could get back up. Dazed by the attack, the more experienced fighter knocked the other sword from his hand. Kassar took a couple of steps back and viewed a kneeling and barely conscious Harry. He tossed his shield and noticed Lily banging her fists against the dome.

"I win boy. I'm going to take your life, and your mother." He mocked him, and Harry looked at her. Mother and sons eyes locked and she knew.

"NOOOO!" Lily let out a blood curing screamed that was filled with a mother's anguish. It couldn't end this way. Harry used magic to summon his Moonblade to him. He let out a battle cry as he charged Kassar with his sword high behind him. The ex-gladiator dropped his stance and waited. At the last second Harry twisted out of thrust that was meant for his heart. He put one foot on Kassar's leg. Launched off and twisted in the air. Using speed and momentum he severed the vampires head from behind. His feet and the Ancient's head landed at the same time.

"DROP THE BLOODY SHIELD!" Lily screamed. Amelia gave the order and the dome dissolved. Lily fell flat on her face, but she was back on her feet and running a second later. She swooped in just as Harry's legs failed him.

"I can't lose you too." She cried as she rocked her unconscious son in her arms.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry that took so long, but if it helps this is a really long chapter over 11,000 works. I finished it last week, but the original ending had too many simularities to VanHelsing, so I had to rewrite it. The Moonblades Harry has look like the ones in the begining cut scene for Rogue's in Dragon Age 2. I always thought they looked cool as hell. Thanks for all the reviews, they were very encourageing. _**

**_Also Happ Birthday Jill!_**


	32. Chapter 32

Pansy Parkinson slipped out of Snape's bed as quietly as possible. She fought the urge to shiver when her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. A quick Warming Charm took care of that. She didn't need the man waking up just yet. She tip toed naked across the room to where a memory box was hidden behind a fake _Hogwarts a History_ book. Pansy shook her head as she pulled it out. What self-respecting Pureblood would be caught dead reading that book?

The ridiculous thing was written by Mudbloods for Mudbloods, in hopes of educating the unworthy slags on the Wizarding World. It was a bit of a joke among real Witch and Wizards. That would make Granger the ultimate punchline. That tramp of a Head girl seemed to live and breathe by it. _The smartest Witch in her year my arse. She couldn't even put up a Silencing Charm. _The twit actually quotes from the book to the younger students. That daft girl really does put too much faith in the written word. She suspected if a book said Dumbledore had a tail, the nutter would look under his robe to see it.

The box was just where she was told it would be. Inside was a woman's brush with a healthy amount of dark red hair. She collected only a couple of them, no need to be greedy. The hairs were long, and she could cut them down to last her longer. The longer Snape was left in the dark about her theft the better. Pansy quickly and quietly returned the box and fake book to their original state. She smiled sinisterly at the ease of her first real mission. _Don't get cocky girl, failure is not rewarded. _Pansy reminded herself, sparing a swift glance to make sure Snape was still asleep. It took a little bit to find all of her clothes from last night. Snape in his lustful state had ripped them from her. Once they were all gathered, she crept into the bathroom to repair her torn top and then swiftly got dressed.

Fully clothed, Pansy took the time to take a good look at her reflection in the mirror. All traces of the Polyjuice Potion that she took to look like her Mudblood Charms Professor were gone. As much as it disgusted her to have to take the form of that filthy bitch, orders were orders. Not that there weren't certain advantages to it. She saw how the male population seemed to drool as she passed in the hall, or in class. The next Hogsmeade Weekend she would have to set up a photo shoot with PlayWizzard, or maybe Wicked Witches. She could read the headline now. _Naughty Noble Lady does it all. _Of course, that would be after she ransomed the pictures back to Potter or Black. They told her to be creative in destroying Potter's reputation, she didn't see why she couldn't fill her vault in the process. Lily Potter's hair was going to make her a lot of gold.

Case in point, the Head of her House that, up until last night, had her respect was a prime example. He must have snuck into Potters house after they went in hiding and nicked her brush, probably some of her knickers too. Everyone was talking about how her Muggle sister was killed the other night. All she had to do to seduce Snape was knock on his door with a sad face, and tell him she needed him. He must have been pining away for her for a long time because Snape was on her like a ravenous dog. Pillaging her Professor's borrowed body and professing his undying love to her over and over again.

She was told that the Dark Lord himself had charged her with the duty of discovering where Snape's true loyalties laid. She was told that in the past Snape had a strong infatuation with Potter. It had long been rumored in the Slytherin House that he had a thing for redheads. She would have to say that since then it had progressed to full blown obsession. That was how Pansy knew where he hid the brush. Her older sister once told her that the only way she passed Potions was to take some Polyjuice Potion and shag Snape. He was about to Obliviate her when she made a Magical Vow to never tell about his little fetish, and that she would make herself available if he needed a quick fix. Stupid randy man, a Slytherin Witch will tell you that when making a Magical Vow it's all in the wording. _And they call us the weaker sex._

As a lover, he was certainly more giving than the other boys that she slept with in the past. In the throes of passion, he was very forthcoming and answered every question she asked of him. All his most guarded secrets were now hers to do with as she wished. All Pansy had to do was pluck a hair off Potter's robes when a Huffelpuff asked her a question in the hall. It didn't hurt that she was brilliant at copying people's voices. That, and her special breed of moral flexibility, made her the perfect choice for this mission. There was still a chance that Snape could wake up before she got out of there. She conjured a vial and she filled it with last night's memory. Then she hid it somewhere he would have to search her very thoroughly to find.

Unlike Draco, she wasn't going to bugger this up. Pansy looked down at her bare forearm and gingerly traced where her Dark Mark would soon be. Stage one was complete. She had more than enough of Potters hairs to start Stage Two. She peeked back into the room to find Snape still sleeping. A Silencing Charm hid her exit from her Potion Professor's room. Once safely outside she couldn't help but laugh. The next time Snape and Potter meet should be very interesting. It would serve the traitor right if the Mudblood followed through with that threat she was so fond of making.

Pansy now knew Snape's weakness, and that knowledge would gain her much power. One way or the other, he would help her to gain the power to rise up the ranks, until she would become the youngest Inner Circle member in history. She wasn't so delusional as to think that she could do this all alone. She needed a partner, one with a devious mind, a good knowledge of curses, and the backbone to actually use them. To ensure that she wouldn't be betrayed, she also needed someone who had tasted the Dark Lord's favor and wrath, someone desperate.

* * *

Draco was in deep thought when the sunrise started the day. He was watching it from the top of the Astronomy Tower, just as he had done since the day he heard that his mother was missing. At the time he didn't know why. It was just some random urge that pried him out of bed, and to this spot. He was alone with his thoughts and the scenery was quite beautiful. It gave him a feeling of peace.

After coming here for awhile, he used the time to get his thoughts in order; his ambitions, and how best to achieve them. More often than not, his thoughts turned to his mother. He had so precious few memories of her. He had wrongly though that was of her choosing, but after his father was sent to Azkaban, and his aunt Bella started teaching him Occlumency, he saw that wasn't the case. He had empty sections in his memories, an obvious sign of being Obliviated. The gaps started when Draco started his training, and ended when Lucius was imprisoned. Even one of those thick Gryffindor's could have figured out who was the culprit.

His father talked so ill of his mother that Draco often wondered why he didn't cast her out and been done with it. When he learned that his mother wasn't disinherited like Aunt Bella was, it became quite clear. The Black Vaults and vote in the Wizengamot were pretty compelling arguments to keep the woman around. His father had told him over and over again that besides giving him an Heir; the woman served little purpose to him. She was too kind and tolerant of those that were below his station. The woman actually asked, not ordered, House Elves to perform their duties. He didn't want her corrupting Draco with her naive views. At the time he believed his father without question. His father had his best interest at heart, _didn't he?_

It mattered little now, seeing as the man was dead. He was killed by Muggles no less, so much for his self-proclaimed blood superiority. He didn't even die like a Wizard. The Malfoy name and honor that he so often used to justify everything he did was worth less than Troll dung now. Even Draco's grandson would suffer the indignity of the stigma of his father's failure. That's if he even survived long enough to have children. If the last few days were any indication, he was starting to seriously doubt it. Crabbe and Goyle may have been knuckle draggers, but at least they kept his enemy's at bay.

Now he couldn't even turn a corner in the castle without someone hitting him with a curse. Not that he didn't have it coming, Draco wasn't so arrogant that he believed it wasn't justified. He was surprised however that no one in his own House lifted a finger to aid him. Was he that truly hated in the school? The only help that he did get came at the hands of a damn Mudblood. He wasn't quite sure what he felt about that. Initially, he was very annoyed and his pride bruised by it. Professor Potter had healed him, and managed to sneak a healing salve in his robe without him knowing it. In doing so she let him keep his dignity, so now he owed her a debt.

Normally, he would hate her for that, let alone her blood status. He was starting to find it hard to do that. Instead of taunting her enemy's misfortune like, he would have done, she showed him compassion. He was hard pressed to remember a time when he ever received that from someone, if ever. What was Potter playing at? What did she hope to gain from this? He had all but told her that if they meet in battle he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, and she did the same. Yet, her eyes held no malice. She talked about it as if they were discussing the weather or something. She would reward House points when they were earned. She also didn't take them off for any real reason like Snape would. He just couldn't figure her out, and it saw really starting to get on his nerves.

When his mother was first believed to be to be dead, his Aunt Bella bonded with him. She would tell him stories about the mum that he had never been allowed to know. Over the summer, he had taken it upon himself to go through her belongings. He wanted to get a better feel of the kind of woman she was. That was when he had found the picture that he was now holding in his hand. It was different from all the other pictures that were of her in the house. In this one, she was laughing, but what drew him in were her eyes. They were filled with joy. The picture was of the two of them, along with another woman, and her child. He looked to be around one year old. They were on a blanket on the grass, and by the look of it, they were all having a capitol time.

Draco studied the picture more closely, and wondered what happened to this laughing woman. He wanted to remember her. Remembering everything his aunt had taught him, Draco dug deep into his own mind. She was in there somewhere; he just had to dig deep enough. Deeper and deeper he went. He would find it. Aunt Bella said she was sneaky and that often she would hide things in plain sight. It drove his grandparent's absolutely buggy. He decided to pull almost completely out and relax. He chuckled, was it really that simple? There sitting out in the open was a memory labeled chocolate. He didn't like chocolate, so why would he have that here. If anyone was to invade his mind, would they give it a second thought? Only one way to find out, so Draco opened it.

_He was lying in his bed, and it was still dark outside. His mum was tip toeing up to his bed, still in her bedclothes. She looked down on him with such love in her eyes, and put a finger to her lips. He instinctively knew that meant they had to be quiet. This was their time, and if daddy heard them, he would be cross. He was scary when he was cross, and sometimes he would hurt mummy._

_She scooped him out of bed and they snuck up to the roof. There, he sat on her lap and she wrapped a blanket around them. She was softly humming a song as they waited for the show to start. The sky started to lighten marking the sun would soon be up. He always loved this part. They watched the sunrise play out just as they had done every morning. It ended all too soon. His mum kissed the top of his head to silently tell him that they would have to leave soon. She wrapped an arm around him and held him firm. Then he felt the tip of her wand at his temple._

"_Today you start your formal training sweetheart. I fear this will be the last time we will get to do this for awhile. I don't know what Lucius has in store for you, but I fear he will make you forget me. So I'm going to protect this memory and hide it in your mind, someplace that only a Black can find it. I want you to know that I love you very much. I will never stop doing that until the day I die. He can't take that away from you…ever. I want you to remember that every time that you watch the sunrise that will be me saying I love you my precious boy. To me your sweeter than chocolate." Narcissa whispered in his ear just before everything started to glow._

Draco snapped his eyes open, and saw the sun smiling down on him. A smile ran across his face as he remembered his mum's words. In a rare moment of weakness, Draco dropped his guard to whisper his love back to his mum. He never knew that many miles away, the woman that gave him birth was doing the same thing. Beside her was a boy, not of her blood, but in her heart he was a son also. She silently prayed for the day when both her boys would be with her to watch the sunrise.

* * *

Sirius was just dismissing his class when Ginny Weasley marched into his class and shot him a dangerous look out of the corner of her eyes. Not saying a word, she marched up into his office and slammed the door. He noticed that she had a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand. He knew this was coming. After they had set Harry right, and he literally had to shove a Sleeping Drought done Lily's throat, Sirius paid Rita Skeeter a visit. She wasn't too terribly happy about being rousted from her bed, but she perked up with the story Sirius dropped on her lap. She was only given what they wanted known. Who was to be praised, and who was to be crucified. The woman did a bang up job, but anyone that knew the parties involved could read between the lines. Ginny Weasley was one of those people.

"That one is mental." A forth year boy said to another as they scurried from the classroom. Sirius had to agree with that one, most redheads were. That was part of their charm, according to James. It was a good kind of pain, but a pain none the less. Sirius knew that from experience. He thanked Merlin once again that he was into blonds and not redheads. Once the classroom was empty, he sighed gravely and headed to his office.

Sirius had a good ten minutes until his next class. He liked the small patch of solitude to recharge the batteries, so to speak. He knew that wasn't going to happen now. Closing the door to his office, Sirius took his place behind his desk. As he sat, Ginny sent a locking charm followed closely by a silencing charm. _Oh hell, that's never good._

"Cut and dry! Cut...And…_Bloody_ Dry! That's what he told me!" Ginny yelled at her DADA Professor as she slammed down her copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk. Most people would have flinched a little bit, but this wasn't the first time a redhead had yelled at him. "_**BLOODY VAMPIRES!**_ I know this is the watered down version of what really happened. Now tell me what came about, and why I can't contact him?" Her voice betrayed her as she finished her question.

"First, let me say that was some impressive non-verbal charm-work, so twenty points to Gryffindor. Second, you of all people know that there are no guaranties in life. You can prepare the best you can, but Sod's Law always has a way of biting you in the bum when you least expect it. The best we can do is adapting to the situation, and hopefully prevail." Sirius told her in a kind voice. She sunk into the chair next to her and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to breakdown in from of him, but the not knowing was killing her.

"How bad is it?" She asked in a broken voice. It tore at Sirius's heart, and he remembered the unknown could be so much more frightening that the truth. She's had three hours since the Daily Prophet arrived to let her imagination play out the worst case scenario.

"Do you think I would be here if it was as bad as you imagine it is?" Sirius asked and Ginny's head shot up with her face full of hope. "I'm not going to lie to you, it got bad last night, about as bad as it can get. By now you have seen what Pup's willing to endure to protect the ones that he loves." Ginny closes her eyes and nodded her head. She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes again, and gave Sirius a look to continue. "What isn't in the paper is that the leader of the vampires was an Ancient." Ginny gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "He wanted to turn Lily. Once that threat was made, there was no way Harry could let him live."

"An Ancient?" She whispered more to herself than to Sirius. She looked so vulnerable to him at that moment. He wished nothing more than to stop there, but Sirius forced himself to continue.

"One doesn't go toe to toe with an Ancient Vampire without breaking the rules. He took a potion that jacked up his adrenalin. It, in turn, increased his speed, strength, and endurance. It's meant to be taken in small doses, because it puts a strain on your heart. Pup downed the whole vial."

"His heart?" Ginny asked as her voice cracked under the strain of trying to control her emotions. _Not that, please not that._

"Thank Merlin that there was no permanent damage done. He just needs rest to recover, and knowing his mum as I do, he will be getting that regardless if he likes it or not. She hasn't even yelled at him yet. Trust me when I say that the longer she festers, the worse it's going to be on him. Now, by the look on your face, you need to see that he's really alright with your own eyes." She gave him a hopeful nod." Lils has him quarantined in his room, and she will skin me alive if I helped you sneak in to see him." Sirius told her as he scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. It read _Pup's pad_. His head jerked to his fireplace as he removed the charms she had placed on the door to his office. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way to his hearth. As Sirius closed his door he heard her floo away_. Sorry Lils, I'm a Marauder, and they both need this. _

In Harry's room at Potter Manor, two bookcases separated to reveal a hidden fireplace behind it. Unlike the one across the room that Lily disabled, so her son wouldn't be tempted to disobey her orders of strict bed rest, this one was fully operational. The only two that knew that it even existed was Sirius and James. was quite fond of grounding her son when he misbehaved. James and Sirius, being the Marauders they were, found a way to sneak out.

Harry had taken his father's old room to get a better sense of who he was. Ginny stumbled out of hearth and the bookshelves closed back together. She looked back with a grin admiring the creativity that was put into it. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the room. The curtains were drawn, most likely so he would take the hint to sleep. She saw Harry lying in bed half covered in his blanket. His left arm was wrapped up and tied against him. She had helped her mother wrap up Fred's arm like that once so she knew it had been dislocated. It could be healed magically, but she guessed Harry's mum was making a point. Just like her mum did with Fred. Harry was bandaged in several other places as well, but they looked like they weren't too bad.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, almost innocent, which was something that Harry rarely was. He was lively, mischievous, infuriating, cheeky, brilliant, sweet, giving, and had one sexy grin. _You are so in over your head girl_.

"Your hair is like wildfire." Came a voice behind her. Ginny quickly pivoted on her feet, dropped low and had her wand drawn and ready to curse the first thing that moved. She was met with an empty room. She sniffed as her eyes scanned the room for movement. She listened for the slightest of noises, but all she heard was Harry steady breathing.

"And a personality to match, I likes." The empty room taunted her. She zeroed in on the vacant corner the voice came from. There was just a desk with a picture on it. She looked under the desk. If that rat has somehow gotten in here, she would tear the room apart looking for him. All her senses were telling her that she and Harry were the only ones in the room. _Great, now I'm hearing things. _She plopped down on the chair and let out a frustrated breath. The events of last night were messing with her head. She looked over at the moving picture on Harry's desk. It was of four boys standing in a row. They looked to be fourteen and lined up in a row. The shortest of them and furthest off to the right was covering his eyes with one hand as his other one was pointing to the left. The next one had sandy blond hair and the tallest of the four. He was covering his mouth with one hand as the other was also pointed to the left. The third boy had grey eyes and jet black hair. He had one hand covering his ear. His other arm was over his head with his shoulder covering his other ear and his hand also pointing to the left. The fourth boy with messy black hair and glasses stood proudly with a satisfied sly grin that she knew all too well.

"So that's what Harry would look like if he wore glasses, cute," Ginny said as she took a closer look at the picture. _Did he just wink at me? No, couldn't be. _She pulled it closer to see if it was just her imagination.

"Boo" The boy in the picture said, and Ginny was so startled that she fell off the chair and landed very unceremoniously on her bum. The picture landed not far away with the boy laughing hysterically. "Classic" it said in-between laughs. Ginny scowled at it for a few seconds before shaking her head and chuckling herself. He got her good.

"And here I thought he got it from Professor Black." Ginny playfully scorned.

"Yep, afraid so, along with a deep attraction to redheads I might add." James added with a wink.

"Are you saying my hair is the only reason he's interested in me?" Ginny challenged with a raised brow.

"No, but I bet it's on the top ten." James countered wiggling his eye brows.

"I'll take that under advisement. By the way, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"James Potter at your service my dear, or should I say Tease?"

"Only he's allowed to call me that." Ginny warned him with her wand pointed at him. James held up his hands in surrender. Seeing that her point was taken she put her wand away.

"Feisty little thing aren't ya?" James asked her with another wink, and Ginny rolled her eyes. _How did Lily put up with him?_ If he was anything like Harry and she was sure he was. This could go on for hours, so she decided to change the subject.

"How is he…really?"

"He just needs rest, but a visit from you might just be what the Healer ordered. Just keep it light, and nothing too _strenuous_. You can yell at him tomorrow for being reckless." James advised her in what she was sure was an impersonation of Lily's stern voice. Ginny nodded her head in understanding. Then, she tilted her head to the side with a gleam in her eyes.

"So a quick shag is out of the question?" She asked with a cheeky grin. James eyes about shot out of his head, and Ginny rolled around on the floor laughing and pointing at him.

"Gotcha…that…was…priceless."

"So you did. You would make one hell of a Marauder."

"I'm already one, and I go by Fury." Ginny said with beaming pride. James let out a long approving whistle.

Ginny got off the floor and put the picture back on the desk. When she was doing that she found herself comparing what Professor Lupin, and Black looked like then, as opposed to now. That was when she took a good look at the familiar looking forth boy in the picture.

"Who's the short boy at the end?" She asked James, and noted a troubled look in his eyes.

"That's Peter, why?"

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes"

"I saw him in the Forbidden Forest last night. He's a Death Eater." Ginny told him and watched as James's face grimaced and his head fell. Things that Harry had told, and purposely didn't tell her clicked into place. "He's the one that betrayed you?"

"I always hoped that the information was ripped from him. That he would never betray us after everything we've been through." James's voice was full of sorrow and regret. Ginny knew all too well the pain of being betrayed by someone that you trusted. She saw James shake it off and look back up at her. "What were the two of you doing in the Forbidden Forest last night?"

"A friend was helping me train up my Animagus. We came across him and another Death Eater along with about two hundred Acromantula trying to perform a ritual on a pregnant Unicorn."

"Oh, I've got to hear this story," James said and Ginny sat down on the chair. She told him everything that happened last night, and if she was honest with herself, she needed to get it out. Telling Hermione would have just has gotten her a three hour lecture on why she shouldn't have been in the Forbidden Forest to begin with. Telling James was different. He listened intently, and never once interrupted or judged her actions. If anything he was impressed by her and Daphne's audacious actions. If he did make a comment, it was always positive and in some cases envious. By the time she was done telling him the story, she felt like she had known him for years.

"Merlin's left nut, a Tempest Jaguar that is so wicked! Of course, now you can't yell at my boy for being bold and impetuous." He told her. Ginny wanted to argue, but stopped herself. Her shoulders dropped, but she still scowled at James. _Damn he's good_.

"That would make me a hypocrite?"

"You did what you had to do and so did he. It's who you both are."

"You're sneaky." Ginny told him with narrow eyes and an impressed grin. Shortest lecture she had ever gotten and strait to the point. She never saw it coming.

"I'm a Marauder. Now I think I have taken up too much of your time. You didn't ditch class to talk to me, besides the boy has been up for the last ten minutes watching us with that stupid grin on his face." James said with a wink, before he pointed to the bed. Her head snapped in the direction he was pointing. Harry was sitting up with a satisfied smile on his face. Ginny wondered just how long he had been watching them talking, she stood up and turned James's picture face down on the desk. This was private and between the two of them.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but a warning look from her made him stop. This was her play; he would let her have it. She stood silently and thought what she wanted to tell him. A soft smile crossed her face as she decided how to best proceed. She took a deep breath drawing in all her Gryffindor courage and stepped out of her shoes. Harry eyes enlarge as her school robes fell to the floor. She took a step forward and slowly removed her blouse. She grinned when Harry unknowingly licked his lips. She tossed the garment somewhere behind her. An emerald colored laced bra covered her steadily rising and falling breasts. It was the only indication that was given of how nervous she really was. She continued to slowly walk over to the foot of his bed. Somewhere along the way she had stepped out of her skirt. Harry's eyes scanned over her beautiful face, to her inviting delicate neck. Next, it was her breasts that were hidden beneath a bra that matched his eyes, down to her flat stomach. He followed the curves of her hips around, and zeroed in on her matching knickers. He finished off taking her in as he eyed her shapely legs.

It had only been a few days ago that he had seen her starkers, but that was accidental. This was on purpose. Slowly his eyes came back up her delicious looking body until their eyes met once again. She had waited patiently for him to stop perving on her with an amused look on her face. He gave her a cheeky grin at being busted. Ginny tapped her cheek and mouthed _I win _to him. He shot her an affirming nod to her victory.

Ginny slowly crawled across his bed with her every movement deliberately teasing him. She stopped when the warmth of her breath made his lips tingle. Her knees were on either side of his hips. She shifted her weight until her bum softly sat on his lap, with only a blanket separating them. Ginny could feel that she had his complete attention. Harry moved to kiss her, but she pulled playfully away until she was sitting upright. He reached out with his unwrapped arm to touch her, and she took it in her hands and gave him a stern look. He needed to touch her, to feel her flesh under his fingertips. He desperately needed to feel the connection. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear and conveyed with her eyes for him to be patience. He acknowledged her by simply open and closing his eyes. She thanked his with a gratifying smile.

Ginny ran her lips across the tips of his fingers, and then guided his hand to her exposed neck. He felt her pulse as their eyes locked. He felt her finger on his pulse point also, and understood this meant life. She guided his hand down her neck, over her collarbone, and down between the valley of her breasts until he felt her heart beating. Her hand delicately traced a path to his heart and made his small hairs stand on end. He knew this meant love. A tear ran down her cheek as she brought the two hands together and squeezed tightly.

Ginny loved, respected, and admired Harry's mum, but she didn't want her life. She didn't want to have to spend sixteen years looking at a photograph and remembering. She wanted her man's warm body next to her in their bed. To laugh, cry, fight, and make love till the sun came up. She knew they were going to be in the front lines in this war. Ginny knew she was being selfish, but she didn't care. Ginny wanted it all. Didn't they deserve that? Haven't they endured enough shite? Hadn't everyone?

Harry nodded as if he understood everything that she was thinking. She saw it in his eyes that he understood. He pulled her hand down to him and kissed the back of her hand. She knew that he couldn't promise her the happy ending she so desperately wanted, but she knew he would move heaven or hell to do just that. She leaned down and kissed the back of his hand as well. Wordless Vows to each other too fight for something more than just themselves, for a future.

Ginny slid off of him and crawled under the covers. She wrapped one leg around his and her arm across his torso careful not to lay it on any wounds. She rested her head on his bare chest and breathed him in. More tears and a comforting smile illuminated her face. She didn't care what her logical mind was saying at that moment. She was home now, in her heart she was home. Harry kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter against him with his one good arm. She never saw a tear escape out of the corner of his eye, but she felt his love all the same. Even if they hadn't said the words to each other they both knew it in their hearts, and that was enough.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank all of you that reviewed. They were all very encouraging. Yes, I know I can take it over the top at times, but who want's to read a boring fight scene. I tried something different with the silent conversation between Harry and Ginny. I wanted to do it completely through body language. Let me know if it was a hit, or miss. Pansy is plotting, and Draco is starting to question everything. I hope you liked it.  
_**


	33. Chapter 33

The article in the daily prophet had worked like a charm. Tonks thought as she walked her patrol through the halls of Hogwarts. Skeeter had titled it '_Blood Bath at Carrow Manor'._ Tonks was portrayed as a selfless reluctant hero that put her career and life on the line by switching places with an innocent orphan and sister Metamorphmagi. Skeeter may have taken it a bit over the top, as well as enchanting creative paraphrasing to a whole new level even for her. Still, the results were astounding.

The Marauders were praised as well for tipping her off and aiding the Ministry in the setup of the Slavery Ring. They were credited for being instrumental in bringing down not only the Slavers, but eliminating a rogue Vampire Clan. Skeeter never said who it was that did it, only that one of Marauders had delivered the killing blow to the Vampire's leader, with a Moonblade. Only a precious few had the knowledge that the Moodblade was a Succubi weapon, or that the leader of the Vampire Clan was a Ancient.

She also crucified Dumbledore for letting Umbridge, a known child abuser, take a student from Hogwarts. So compelling was her argument that breakfast wasn't even over before the Howlers started to arrive. It was quite a display; too bad Lily, Harry, and Emma weren't here to see it.

Emma's friends swarmed around Tonks as soon as she walked into the Great Hall and asked a bombardment of questions. They ranged from how she was, to if she was going to come back. She gave them a note the newest Potter gave her to give to them. They quickly scurried over to the Gryffindor table to read it. A minute later they descended on her again with a group hug that about took all the wind out of her, after that every girl on the list that Greengrass gave her had approached her in-between classes with a story to tell.

By lunch Dumbledore was summoned before the Board of Governors. With him off grounds, Tonks was free to hold interviews with all the girls. She chose Moaning Myrtle's loo for obvious reasons. It turned out that the ghost herself was not terribly fond of Dumbledore. She made a mental note to have a chat at a later time and see what skeletons popped out.

The interviews were quite informative as a whole. Memories were collected and sent to Madame Bones via Tonks's House Elf. If her luck held out she would be done with her shift before Dumbledore returned. Tonks had just gotten to the boundaries when she heard the old farts booming voice summoning her to his office. The moment she walked into the Headmaster's office, she knew they weren't alone. Her Animagus heightened senses told her that ex-Auror Moody was hidden somewhere in the room.

"You summoned me Dumbledore?" Tonks asked as she tucked a lock of purple hair behind her ear, and pulled on her lobe twice. To anyone it would seem as if she was nervous. Behind Dumbledore's long white beard his lips curved upwards. He took it as such, but he was wrong. The act served two very different purposes. One to leave the impression she feared the aged Wizard. The second was to call for backup. To any member of the House of Black it was a silent call for aid. High up on the wall Phineas Black left his portrait to speak to Lord Black.

"Ah yes, sorry to have to hold you up. I'm sure you'll like nothing better that to get home to your husband. I just wanted to personally congratulate you on coming to Emma Walker's aid, and uncovering Delores's evil plot. Sadly, Umbridge had documentation that said she was the girls Magical Guardian. Sadly, my hands were bound by law on the matter." Dumbledore told her the same excuse that he had for the last four hours tried explaining to the Board of Governors. Tonks though she heard some regret in his voice, but she learned never to take his word at face value.

"Yeah, we got lucky," She said modestly. If he wanted to play this game, then she would play along. If anything else than to buy her some time until her backup arrived.

"While your humility is admirable, I don't think luck had anything to do with it Mrs. Lupin. I dare say that Ms. Weasley would agree with me on this matter. You certainly have a knack for coming to the aid of needy Witches. I am curious as to how you always seem to know just where to be?" Albus asked as if it was a mild after thought, but Tonks knew it was far from that. He was doing what the Muggles call fishing, but she had no intention of biting.

"Their called informants and their identities are none of your concern Headmaster. Or have you forgotten that I'm an Auror?" Tonks conveyed in what she thought was a very diplomatic voice. She also held a tone that said he wasn't going to get much out of her on this matter. She took note that Phineas had returned to his Portrait and tugged on his beard three times. She knew that meant she had three minutes until aid would be there. Then it was game on!

"I see," Albus said stiffly, He knew with her heritage that probing her mind would be pointless. He would have to find another way to obtain that knowledge. Dumbledore would have those names by the end of the night one way or the other. If his suspicions were correct she was connected to the Marauders in one way or another. She could possible even be one. If she was, then Mrs. Lupin would learn the price of betrayal.

If they were the ones that told her the location of where Ginny Weasley was imprisoned, then they may have even been also part of the girls rescue. He always found it hard to fathom how she could have single-handedly snuck into Lestrange Manor and rescue young Ginevra. That would furthermore suggest that the group just recently decided to step out into the light.

"I see a great future for you as an Auror. In fact I perceive you even one day taking over Madame Bones position as Director of the DMLE…with the help of the right friends that is." Dumbledore smoothly slide the last part in. _So that was how he wanted to play it._ She owed Lily a galleon. Fine, she was up for a good match.

"Black blood runs in my veins Headmaster. I know how to play the game. What does my supposed friend require of me?"

* * *

Bellatrix sank into her chair exhausted. It had taken all night and half way through the day to paint all the runes on James' body. She could have easily had someone help her to do it and cut her time in half. She chose against it. If she was to truly master death, then she and she alone would be claiming the glory for it. She would also be claiming the prize that was lying on the table to her left.

When the Dark Lord first commanded her to regenerate the corpse of James Potter, she took it as a challenge. Then she learned that she would have to give birth to a child of a dead man. More specifically a son. A new and rightful Lord Potter, not some Halfblooded spawn of a Mudblood whore. As his mother she would have all the power that came with the title until her son was of age to claim it. Since her Blood Traitor of a cousin had no legitimate heir to the House of Black. After his untimely demise she could claim that as well. She would reap the benefits of all the power and alliances they worked so hard to acquire.

Before that could come to pass the current Lord Potter and Black would meet the most cruel and gruesome deaths she could imagine, and her imagination was quite vivid. Then with her protectors gone Lily Potter would feel the full unbridled vengeance that Bellatrix could wreck upon her. She got a tingling sensation all over just thinking about it. First she would have the woman's reputation annihilate in the public eye and in the Wizengamot. For this part she put Pansy Parkinson to the task. The girl was ambitious, and shared her complete disregard for the limitations of conformist. Once they were through with the Mudblood, Skeeter's articles would seem like idle gossip.

When the Wizengamot saw Potter for the promiscuous harlot she truly was. Bellatrix's claims would be met with no resistance. Lestrange would take Potter's home, gold, and ultimately her wretched life. Not before Bellatrix had the pleasure of torturing the red haired tramp until she begged for death just like that damn Weasley girl did. Then she would let the new recruits had a go at her. Whatever was left she would harvest for potion ingredient. A Christmas gift for Severus, and people say she doesn't have a sense of humour.

That was of course before she had spent time with her James. He was just so easy to talk to and he never criticized or judged like her dead husband did. He didn't roll his eyes when she came up with truly brilliant idea's that crossed those boundaries of proper edict. He simply accepted her for who she sincerely was, and never commanded her to conform to his will. He would talk to her, but it was very private so she was the only one that heard him. She guessed that was because she lived outside the box that everyone imprisoned themselves in. It concreted her belief that their relationship was all the more precious. Even the Dark Lord didn't understand and accept her like James did. She would make him live again and greater than he was before. They would be together as they were always meant to be. Bellatrix would settle for nothing less.

Lestrange may be at times delusional, but she was also a realist as well. It wasn't an easy path to walk and she would be the first to tell you. She knew there was a strong chance that James could come back and still be in love with that contemptible woman. She was confident that her pure love would show him his one true path. It was her duty to break James from the chains that woman had caged him with.

She had to ask herself just how do you kill love? The answer came to her much quicker than she expected it to. To see with your own eyes the object of your desire betray you with your worst enemy. Then watch her add insult to injury by lowering herself with your supposed best friend. If James killed Sirius as a result, well that is what you call a silver lining.

She had just enough blood of the Ancient Vampire to complete the first stage of the ritual. She wanted nothing more than to pull a blanket over her and take a long overdue kip. She was prevented from doing that due to the neighing coming from the other room. At first she was furious that _The Worm_ didn't have the stones to perform one simple task. Must she do everything? Now that she thought about it, there was an advantage to having a living Unicorn on site.

At James' current size she would have needed at least two other pregnant Unicorns amniotic fluid to finish the second stage of the ritual. A creative and highly meticulous Binding Enchantment would be required, but it would eliminate her from having to break the Twelfth Magical Law of Nature. A month in the womb of the unicorn would satisfy two requirements of his resurrection. Bellatrix looked down at the Ritual she created once more and read.

_**BELOVED IMORTALITY**_

_**Blood of the Ancient to revive the flesh.**_

_** Purity of the unborn to recharge the core.**_

_** Soul of a Martyr returned to the Fallen.**_

_** Life-giving nectar of the Blessed to bind it all together.**_

_** The true Lord Potter will rise again.**_

* * *

Draco was pulled into a classroom on his way to the Slytherin Dungeon, and thrown against the door. A hungry mouth crashed against his as a aggressive tongue invaded him. Fingernails slowly clawed their way down his chest and would have drawn blood if not for his shirt. An impatient hand unzipped his trousers and searched out its target. With a firm and experienced grip it brought his appendage to life in a matter of seconds. The classroom was dark, but he didn't need light to know that it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't the first time they'd danced like this.

He was well versed on her appetites in regards to the needs of the flesh. She was a borderline Nymphomaniac when they were together. It wasn't a surprise that she sought him out to fulfill that need. She had certain fetishes that would have had her ostracized if other Purebloods found them out. He was accommodating and kept her secrets even after she distanced herself from him. He didn't hold it against her, for he would have done the same thing if the rolls were reversed. Not that he cared all that much to begin with, their relationship wasn't based on feeling, positioning and appearances would be more correct. Nevertheless if she wanted a proper shag, he would definitely give her a go.

She started to work her way down him with a mixture of kissing, clawing, and in some cases biting. The delicate mixture of the three always ignited the lust in him. He knew it was a weakness, but at the moment Draco couldn't gather up the resolve to care. She came to a rest on her knees in front of him, and wasted to time taking him in her mouth. It didn't take him long to remember just how good she was at this. Malfoy grunted as he leaned his head back against the door and enjoyed her brilliant attention to detail. She knew his likes and dislikes by now, or did he just become accustomed to hers? Again at this moment did it really matter? Slowly his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room, as Pansy continued to bring him to his limit. He knew she liked to sallow it for some reason that only made sense to her, but she did prefer warning. The first time he didn't warn her and some actually shot out her nose. Yes it was slightly amusing, but her vengeful nature was not. Once was enough for him. He reached down and ran his hand through her hair as warning, but the texture wasn't right. Draco snapped his head down so see a hand full of dark red hair instead of her raven locks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Draco gasped as he gripped a fist full of rich crimson hair and pulled back hard causing a wet popping sound as he separated from her warm mouth. He couldn't hold in his shock at seeing the face of Lily Potter smiling devilishly up at him. She stood up took a step back and gave a slow seductive turn around. She gave her bum a loud slap for good measure as she wiggled it for him. His eyes told him that Lily Potter was in front of him, but he knew without a doubt that it was Pansy Parkinson in disguise.

"I'm a naughty Professor that needs to be punished." She cooed at him and even her voice sounded like Potters. Her disguise was flawed, but if she wanted to role-play he was still up to the challenge. He backhanded her with enough force to knock her to the floor, and drawing blood from her lip.

"Don't worry Mudblood, I know just how to punish a filthy little wench like you." Draco snapped as he pulled her up by her hair and marched her across the room. He bent her over Potters own desk and threw her skirt up and over. He ripped her knickers off and shoved them in her mouth. Draco them paused to take in the curves of Lily Potters naked arse in the moonlight coming from the window. Then he brought his hand open palm down on her left cheek with enough force to leave a red hand print if only for a second.

Draco knew what he was doing was wrong. The woman had only shown him kindness and respect. She earned the same from him. _Wait! Where the hell did that come from?_ He shook the thought from his mind. This wasn't Potter. It was Parkinson, and this was just how she liked it. His internal struggle was quickly drowned out as his heart pumped teenage hormonal lust through him. For the next half hour they played her game, and Draco couldn't deny that part of him like it. He took pleasure in the control. It was perhaps the only time in his life that he had it.

"Parkinson, care to tell me how, and why you managed to become Potter?" Draco asked in-between labored breathes. He needed to know what she was up to, and seriously doubted this was just recreational. If there was more to it then he needed to know. It was preferential to know how to play this out. The Malfoy name was shite now. Estranged or not he was still a Black. He told himself that it was to get on Lord Black's good side. The truth of the matter was the guilt filling him was as foreign to him as it was consuming. _Did that bloody woman put an Enchantment on me when she healed me?_

"How did you know?" Pansy asked and couldn't hide the anxiety in her voice.

"I asked you first Pansy?" Draco countered. He wasn't going to give anything away for free, and she should have known better by now.

"Fine!" She snapped in frustration. She never could fool Malfoy, plus she came after him for a reason. She just thought kinky sex would soften him up a bit. "Orders, first I was supposed to see if Snape was loyal. Then I was supposed to destroy Potters reputation. How am I doing so far?"

"Depends, did you find out if Snape was loyal?" Draco was familiar enough with Pansy to know that she like to brag. Especially when she thought she was on top. It was a weakness that he intended to exploit for as long as he could. The Compulsion Charm that he silently hit her with all but ensured it.

"The randy old wanker has it bad for her, I'll tell you that. He even has one of her brushes. What did you think I used to become her tonight?" Even charmed as she was, Pansy knew that she had let too much slip, and it showed on her face.

"Relax Parkinson, this is your Cotillion. When you claim your glory I just want credit for my contribution. Trust me; you don't want to make the same mistake I did. You need an objective opinion and eyes in the back of your head. You've seen what's going on around here. Or are you still sour at me for ransoming your wand back to you?"

"No that I respected. I would expect no less from a Slytherin. We should have not underestimated Greengrass. Lord Black made it quite clear that she was not to be touched. Crabbe and Goyle found that out the hard way."

"So you're not buying the forbidden love shite either?"

"Bitch please, I've bedded them both. I think I would know if they secretly desired to play for the Harpies. It was one thing to kill them, but to totally destroy their reputations like that. You would almost think it was a Slytherin behind it." Pansy surmised. _They shouldn't have tried to rape Greengrass._ Draco thought to himself. She hid it well, but he saw the signs even if they were hidden in the shadows.

Once Draco realized Crabbe's true intentions for Daphne, he sent Black an anonymous tip. He despised rapists. Draco may have done some truly horrendous things in the past, but he never crossed that line in the sand. He had thought that Crabbe and Goyle had learned their lesson, but it seemed they were as thick as some Gryffindors in that aspect. Daphne didn't deserve that, and he hated that he had given them the means to go after her.

The fact that Lord Black threatened them, and still they went after her. He was starting to wonder if they were on orders to make an example of her. Then the would-be rape just the icing on the cake. He cursed himself for being an idiot. Her mum was getting the Order of Merlin for her actions at Diagon Alley. It made perfect sense. She wasn't a Blood Traitor; she was just protecting her child according to the Daily Prophet. He needed to talk to Daphne. She has probably figured it out by now, but for his own piece of mind he had to warn her.

"Question, how did you know it was me?" Pansy asked when she saw that Draco was in deep thought. She knew he had a good mind and the obvious choice for a partner. She wasn't about to trust him, so they needed to find some equilibrium for this to work.

"One, the woman isn't a tramp, and was too much self-respect to do that with a student. Two, we've shagged more than a few times. You have distinct…craving's in that regards. Three and the most compelling is that our Charms Professor in her late thirty's, and this version looks to be in her early twenty's." Draco told her flat out, and was surprised that sounded like he respected her. She should have thrown Mudblood in there somewhere. Hopefully Parkinson didn't catch it.

"SHITE!" Pansy cursed. "Magically preserved or not it's still old hair. Of course a Polyjuice Potion would work that way. I should have known better." It was obvious that she needed Draco if she was going to pull this off. He didn't need to know that though, or he might start getting idea's. Best to make it look like she was being generous, not desperate. "Alright Draco, I'm going to let you be my Assistant, but you are on a need to know basis until I know that you won't stab me in the back to make yourself look better." Pansy told him with a suspicious eye of a Slytherin.

"Just remember to give credit where credit is due Parkinson." Malfoy agreed. He would have to play along for now. In time she would tell him everything, and then the rules would change.

"Well, first order of business will be to get more recent hair. I still have some uses for the one I have, but that can keep for now." Pansy was told about Skeeter's slander campaign against Potter all those years ago, so the photos could be from anytime. She wasn't ready to give up on her potential windfall just yet. "We're going to have to break into her office."

"Why not her room? The odd of finding hair in her personal living space is greater."

"I already tried that. It's like she doesn't even live there. Nothing is unpacked, no pictures on the walls clothes in the wardrobe, and the bathroom is immaculate." Parkinson huffed out in frustration.

"Does she have a trunk?"

"Yes, I got a shock every time I tried to open it." Pansy answered and then it hit her that Potter probably had one of those trunks that had an apartment in it. That would explain the security on the trunk and not her chamber door. "Clever Draco, and here a thought you were just a pretty face."

"I guess that leaves her office. It's probably warded. With them living on the run for all those years, it has to be second nature by now." Again Pansy was surprised by how much Draco knew about them. Draco saw the look in her eyes and added. "Know your enemy." That seemed to appease her skeptical nature.

"The first time I tried to get in her office I was knocked on my arse, but I think I've figured it out." Pansy told him as she marched over to Lily Potter's office door and grabbed the door knob. To her great relief it turned without hesitation. "I knew it! It's based on her person. In this form I can walk on in. You better hold my hand Draco if you want to get through." Pansy was bouncing on her feet. Pureblood 1: Mudblood 0. She held her hand out for Draco. He quickly took it and they went to work looking through her office.

"I have about ten minutes before this potion wears off, so be mindful of the time." Pansy warned Malfoy before starting her search. Five minutes had passed without producing anything of use. Draco was about to open her desk drawer when something caught his eye. In a picture on her shelf was his mother was sitting on a blanket playing with a black haired, green eyed boy. Across from her was Lily Potter giving his one year old self a raspberry on his tummy. His younger self was laughing like crazy, as all the colour drained from him. It was becoming a labor just to breathe. Everything he thought he knew was crashing down around him. A thousand scenarios were running through his mind all at once. One truth out shined all the dark thought in his brain. Lily Potter and his mother were friends.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!" Tonks shrieked at Dumbledore, as her hair and eyes turned blood red. That alone should have been enough of an indication for the aged wizard to realize that he had taken his current train of thought too far. If that awareness had dawned on him it was either ignored or dismissed. As always the logical side of his psyche rarely if ever took in the human side of the equation to factor out a solution. For the most part he found it to be very taxing and a waste of his precious time, energy, and magic to take in the account of moral sensibilities. He came from a different era, hell he came from a different century. The values of his generation were now viewed as passé, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He himself had sacrificed much for the greater good. He had hoped that the example he set forth would have inspired others to follow, but alas this new generation lacked the proper sense of duty.

Neville would be a prime example of this new selfish, overindulgent, and highly disrespectful breed of Witch and Wizard. The boy had a part to play in the destruction of Voldemort, unfortunately, for the time being he had to cater to the whelps whims until he served his purpose. His current fancy just happened to be one Ginevra Weasley. The boy's obsession with the girl was starting to become a concern. In a few years it could possible become tragic if it continued down its current path. Fortunately, he doubted that Neville would survive the year. Before the boy performed his duty, it was imperative that he claim the Weasley girl.

Though the fake Life Debt Contract was, at the moment, worthless, Albus knew that if all parties willingly signed it the magic would be binding. Augusta may have despised the girl, but she knew that the child would secure an alliance with the Weasley Family. What they lacked in gold and political power they made up for in numbers and raw magical power. If the girl was anything like her mother, she would bear Neville many children and make the Longbottom Family very strong. Dumbledore knew the woman was already negotiating Marriage Contracts with several more suitable Pureblooded girls. He remembered her complaining how the Greengrass family flatly declined her most generous offer. Rumor had it that Lady Greengrass demanded a Magical Vow from her betrothed that none of their children would ever be forced into a Marriage Contract, before she married him.

Molly wasn't a real concern; she was too trusting of him and easily manipulated. The ill advised Howler that she sent to Potter was evidence of that. No rational thinking Witch would ever cross that proverbial line. The repercussions of such an insult to a Noble Lord would be swift and severe. Molly wasn't known for being rational when she thought her children were at risk. With a few lazy comments thrown out at the last Order meeting, he was able to incense Augusta enough to lash out verbally at Molly. She in turn acted as she had always done.

The Howler that Potter received was expected. He had hoped that a little public humiliation would make him spurn Ginny, which in turn would send her running back to Neville. What wasn't expected was the boy to laugh it off completely. Instead of driving a wedge between the two, it only served to strengthen the couple's resolve. The troublesome young Lord was currently not at Hogwarts, and was not expected 'till late Sunday. He would have to strike while he was away dealing with his House issues.

Arthur was going to be a problem. He had never taken to the idea that his daughter was indebted to Longbottom. If it wasn't for the Compulsion Charm, that he had to now reinforce yearly, the man would have investigated the matter thoroughly. It would be regrettable if he had to remove him from the equation completely, but a necessary evil to secure the troublesome girl. It would also serve to make Molly more dependent on him.

Ginevra Weasley was too powerful of a Witch to be left to her own devices, or worse Potter's. Albus had to have her under his control and as quickly as possible. The Will that he tricked Neville into signing in exchange for re-establishing the Noble House Restoration Law of 1265 guaranteed him all of Neville's property, which included all concubines and or slaves. Although Ms. Weasley was developing into a very vivacious example of the female form, the needs of the flesh had left him a good four decades ago. It was a blessing in disguise, for without it he was able to focus more of his energy into his magic. To Albus Dumbledore magic was everything. For it was Ginny Weasley's magic he wished to posses.

Through the use of Veritaserum, Albus was able to discover the girls Animagus form from Minerva. He felt remorse for using that tactic on his old friend, as well as Obliviating her. However, it was necessary to achieve his goal. Having a Tempest Jaguar under his control, would make him unstoppable. Now all he had to do was convince Mrs. Lupin the wisdom of his request.

"Nymphadora you must calm yourself and listen to reason." Dumbledore tranquilly addressed the young Metamorphmagus. It did not have the desired result that he hoped it would.

"I have repeatedly told you to not call me that!" She snarled at him. She couldn't believe the arrogance of this man. She was having such a good day until she had been summoned to his office. Well, last night was pretty good too, if you don't take in account fighting for your life against a Clan of delusional blood thirsty Vampires. The fact that Harry almost died fighting an Ancient Vampire wasn't good either, but thankfully they found the vial that he drank. Lily about went mental on Slughorn for making that potion with Harry. You can only use that _academic curiosity_ excuse only so many times. Those two shouldn't really be left alone with a cauldron. Everyone half expected Lily to take her Hybrid form again. It was just the old codger's blind luck he had made a potion to counter it on him.

After Harry was put right, she sought out her husband for a long overdue talk. It consisted mostly of a lot of groveling and some seriously spirited sex. _Damn full moon!_ She still wasn't walking straight, and those claw marks on her bum better not scare. Still, it was a brilliant night as a whole.

"My apologies Tonks."

"No! After what you just ordered me to do, you lost that right as well! Let's get one thing straight right now Dumbledore! I will not now or ever whore myself for you, The Order of the Phoenix, or your precious greater good! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't resign from the Order of the Phoenix right now!"

"Tonks I thought you cared for the well-being of Ms. Weasley?" Albus asked with fake concern for the girl. _Is this arse actually trying to use guilt on me? Pathetic!_

"I do. Explain to me how that ties into you ordering me to betray my husband and my marriage vows by seducing Harry Potter?"

"I do not require you to break your marriage vows; only to entice the young man's desires enough for Ms. Weasley to see him for the cad he is. I understand that the two of you fought back to back at Diagon Alley the other day. Battlefield Bonds are some of the strongest and lasting ones there are. Capitalizing on that shouldn't be too hard." Albus pointed out. Tonks had a feeling that he knew that she had a stronger connection to Harry than he was letting on. She would have to play this carefully. She knew like Slughorn, Dumbledore liked collecting powerful and gifted Witch and Wizards. They were like his personal living and breathing Wizards Chess Set. If she was to become invaluable to Dumbledore, he had to see her as more that a pawn. The Black Queen would be more fitting in her opinion. Before that could happen she had to not break to far from character, or he would become suspicious.

"Haven't you and Neville Longbottom caused that poor girl enough suffering in her life?" She accused him. She needed to show him her worth and let him think he's molding her from there.

"It will be far better for her in the long run I assure you." Albus lied with a sliver of regret.

"Like it was better for her in the long run to have her mind altered and being slipped Love Potions so Neville Longbottom could have a girlfriend?" Tonks taunted and reveled in the flabbergasted look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"How did you…" Albus gasped out, but was quickly cut off by Tonks.

"Not that she was the only girl in this school that had happened to. Just so Neville could sow his Chosen-Oats. Ginny was just the only one to keep her virtue. I always did wonder how she was able to manage that." She finished with a grin as his astonishment turned to alarm. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a little respect in there as well. It would seem that she has gotten his attention now.

"Her willpower is quite extraordinary. I'm not sure if it's because of Tom's Diary, or the seventh child and the first girl in seven generations thing. Both theories have value. What does give me pause is that you know all this and have kept it to yourself." Albus theorized as he pulled his own wand.

"So you admit that you have been controlling the minds and bodies of girls that go to this school for the purpose of servicing Neville Longbottom's sexual desires against their wills?" Tonks accused as her wand appeared in her hand much faster that Dumbledore expected.

"That was a rather crude assessment, but yes not that it matters much. We both know that knowledge will not be leaving my office. I only say it out loud so that I may relieve this weight on my heart. Yes dear, I still do have one of those. Do not mistakenly think that I no longer posses one, or that I have regret for the things that I have done to secure the future of the Wizarding World. Perhaps after you have suffered through the loss of people close to you, you'll understand that sometimes cruel decisions must be made for the good of all."

"Yes, yes, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, how very Spock of you. You didn't see what they did to her! At least those sick bastards were upfront and honest about what they intended to do to her. She trusted you and the wounds that were inflicted by that were so much more savage and painful that the ones the Death Eaters performed on her. I fear that she will never be able to truly trust anyone ever again. That is your Legacy Albus Dumbledore!"

"I see that we are going to have to disagree on this matter Auror Lupin. Now before I am once again forced to do what is necessary, would you please tell me how you acquired this knowledge?"

"I'm an Auror and damn good at my job. You don't have to get your knickers in a twist Dumbledore. I have no intention of going to Madam Bones with you and Longbottom's long list of crimes. I have knowledge, not proof. Even if I did have proof it would disappear long before it reached the inside of the Wizengamot. Must I remind you once again that you are talking to a daughter of the House of Black. I know how things work. One thing you should remember is although your magic is stronger than mine. My body is a hell of a lot faster than yours" Tonks warned as she got into a fighting position. Albus knew even with Alastor hidden in the room in these close quarters that a battle was ill advised. He would bide his time until an opportunity presented itself. It did, just not for him. The door to his office opened and Sirius Black walked in with his wand drawn and pointing directly where Moody was hiding.

"That brand of aftershave went out of style with my Grandfather Mad-Eye." Sirius smirked as the ex-Auror reviled himself. For a few intense seconds they waited for the battle to begin. Dumbledore was the first to set his wand on his desk. Tonks in turn slid her back into her hidden holster with a nod to the Headmaster. Moody and Sirius lowered their wands, but kept them in their hands.

"This solves nothing. The real enemy is out there," Albus said plainly.

"I think we now understand each other Headmaster. So I'll be taking my leave." Tonks stated and got a compliant nod from Dumbledore. She turned on her heels and walked out the door. She did so without fear, she knew Sirius had her back covered. Once she was out of sight Sirius backed out of the office with a smirk.

"Never threaten a member of my House again. You will not like the consequences." Lord Black stated in a deadly cold voice before he disapeared from view. With a wave of his hand the door closed and Albus sank into his chair. He had much to think about.

"So Mutt, how was your day?" Tonks asked him as they passed the Gargoyle. Sirius chuckled at her pet name for him.

"I would say a fair bit better than yours. Although Snape keeps on grinning like an idiot and it's starting to creep me out a bit. Until today I didn't even know he had teeth." Tonks had to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard. She had to admit her cousin had a valid point. Sirius joined her in the activity and felt the tension a few minutes ago fade from his mind. They laughed all the way to the Apparition Point.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation for two weeks. All your reviews were very encouraging. I think I've cleared any questions concerning Lily's old hair and the Polyjuice Potion. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and always let me know what you think.  
_**


	34. Chapter 34

"Good morning one and all. As I'm sure all of you know by now, the Ministry is holding an Award Ceremony in Hogsmeade today. To honour the citizens that fought back against Voldemort's forces at Diagon Alley the other day." Many students and staff flinched at the uttering of his name, but Dumbledore continued on regardless. "It gives me great joy to announce that two of our own students are being bestow with the Order of Merlin today. They have stood up for what was right in the face of dire adversity and are a credit to us all. One of them has unfortunately suffered the loss of a family member, and is not here. The other you all know quite well. She has always has stood true to the ideas of the House she was sorted into, and truly earned the Prefect badge she wears so brightly. So let all of us give a grand Hogwarts congratulation to our very own Prefect Ginevra Weasley!" Albus finished as he led the round of applauds. Over two thirds of the inhabitants of the Great Hall stood to give Ginny her do. There was a surprising number of Slytherins on their feet. Of them, Daphne Greengrass, was clapping the most loudly. Her cheers were equalled only by Professor McGonagall's. The stern Professor broke from her tradition and smiled brightly at one of her favorite students.

Ginny slowly rose to her feet, feeling very self aware. She would have preferred not to have all the attention, but she had to admit she liked the recognition. She just wished Harry was here to share it with her. Hermione was the first to give her a hug, as Ron shouted out "That's my sister!" over and over again. Ginny glanced up at the staff table. Sirius gave her the thumbs up with his crooked smile. McGonagall was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like a first year. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Dumbledore gave her a half bow as a sign of respect. She knew he was trying to get back on her good side. She didn't buy it for a second, but gave him a respectful nod. She wasn't going to let his attempted manipulation ruin the moment. She then looked over her shoulder over to the Slytherin table and saw Tracy whistling loudly. Daphne was right beside her and gave Ginny a raised brow followed by a sly wink. Ginny just returned it when Luna came flying at her from the Ravenclaw table. She was pulled into a hug that almost took all the wind out of her. For the next few minutes it was a blur of pats on the back, and hugs of congratulations, until Dumbledore called for order.

"Yes, yes, yes, well done Ms. Weasley, well done indeed. Now I'm sure many of you would like to be present when Ms. Weasley gets her award, but due to the dangers that such a gathering could entail, I must insist that no other students attend the festivities." Albus added in mock concern. The Great Hall was once again filled with students yelling, but this time it was their displeasure. It was now McGonagall that silenced the room.

"That is quite enough from the lot of you!" Minerva scorned before she addressed the Headmaster. "Now Albus, I do believe that Bylaw 983.6 states that a student can attend such a function if a family member is being honored, and escorted to and from by a parent or guardian. Now, if memory serves it was you that wrote that particular Bylaw." McGonagall added the last part just to infuriate him. By the sour look on the Headmaster's face she had succeeded brilliantly. Tracy Davis heard Daphne mumble under her breath, "Oh she's good." She had to agree with her best friend. The Headmaster was caught by his own rules.

"Yes Minerva, but the Ceremony is in less than an hour. It will be over before the owls even reach their parents." Albus surmised confident that he had once again out maneuvered an obstacle.

"Part of my duties as Deputy Headmistress is to anticipate such encumbrances and take action. The owls were sent two days ago. I have a list of all the students that will be attending right here. Their parents should be arriving momentarily Albus." Minerva smiled as she handed Dumbledore a parchment with the seal of approval from the Board of Governors on it. He knew it was beyond his hands now. Trying to keep face, Albus gave a false smile and agreed with McGonagall; even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. Sometimes the woman was entirely to efficient for her own good. Minerva grimaced at his ruse and showed that the event of the other day was not forgiven.

He took note of it with a sting of regret. Albus then addressed the student body and read off the names of those that were allowed to go. 25 students in all were being picked up by their parents, of them were Ron, Ginny, Daphne, and her little sister Astoria. Snape was quick to offer his services as escort and to watch over the proceeding, but the Headmaster insisted he stay at Hogwarts. McGonagall had to attend as Ginny was in her House, and Black because his godson was getting the Award as well. Dumbledore was attending as well, if nothing else than to perform damage control.

* * *

About the same time all that was going on, Harry was rotating his shoulder. To his relief there was no pain coming from his shoulder. It was just a little stiff. All things considering, that was the least of his problems. As of yet Emma and his mum hadn't spoken a single word to him. It mattered little for their discord hung in the room like a heavy wool blanket and just as uncomfortable. Merlin he hated it when she gave him the silent treatment. He much preferred yelling. At least with that he knew where he stood. Silence left you no clue on how to make right the problem, or even what the damn problem was. Hell, if he was a mind reader he wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place. Now she had Emma on her side. There was defiantly too much _angry oestrogen_ in Potter Manor at the moment. Say that ten times fast I dare ya.

"So he's 100% then Aunt Lily?" Emma asked standing next to Harry's bed. At least she was talking to him now, or at least _about_ him. That had to be some progress right. Lily gave an affirming nod to her question.

"Good, now I can do this." Emma answered in a sweet voice, maybe a little too sweet. Harry should have known better. She reached over to give him a hug, but at the last second smacked Harry in the back of his head. Lily chuckled lightly as she picked something shiny off the floor and raised a brow. She quickly pocketed it while Harry was rubbing the back of his head and mumbling his complaint. For a little girl she was surprisingly strong and fast. Emma huffed out her displeasure at the risk that he had taken the other night, shot him a warning look to never do it again, then marched out of the room. Harry figured that was about as good as a ice breaker as he was going to get, but waited for the door to close before he acted on it.

"And you say I'm as subtle as a flying brick." Harry tried to test the waters with a joke. Lily's back was to him, but the way her shoulders were moving suggested that her was holding back a laugh. Well it was a start. One thing he learned living with Lily Potter for 17 years that it was best to just rip the band aid off and get it over with. With that in mind he cleaved the covers off him and got out of bed.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." He told her boldly as he walked over to her. Lily spun around to face her son with an enraged look in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered just a bit, so he had about ten seconds before she bit a hefty chunk out of his arse. "If I have to choose between your life and mine, I'll choose yours every time. Because that is the kind of son you raised."

"Don't you give me that shite young man! I talked to Amelia. You were just supposed to trap him until sunrise. You were never expected to fight him directly."

"I couldn't risk him escaping, and coming after you again. I did what I had to do."

"Bullocks! That was your excuse! Don't you dare tell me that you didn't want to test yourself against an Ancient, because I know you too well Harry!" Lily yelled with tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away defiantly before they could escape. Harry was taken aback by what she said. Despite if he wanted to admit it or not there was some truth to what she had just said. It was his nature to push it further than a sane mind would go. He could have left the dome at anytime. He was just too caught up in the moment to think clearly. That still didn't change the reason he fought him in the first place.

"Fine, maybe in the beginning it was the excuse." Harry confessed reluctantly with his head bowed. Then his head shot up with his eyes burning determination. "But that wasn't why I stayed in there. That's not why I took the potion. Emma needs you more than she needs me. I'll always do what I have to do to protect my family…period." His words were like a slap across her face. She was also responsible of the life and well being of her niece. What would have happened to her if neither her or Harry returned home that night. Her heart softened as the reality set in.

"Harry?" Lily whispered.

"I'm not finished!" Harry snapped at his mother and she flinched. Never had he ever yelled at her before. The determination in his heart was radiating off of him in pulses. "I'm not afraid to die mum. Never have, never will be. That gives me an edge against my enemies. That doesn't mean that I plan on going out in a blaze of glory either. I know what that would do to you. You would carry on for Emma's sake, but you would never be the same again. I know this because I know what it would do to me if I lost you." Harry finished with his voice barely above a whisper. This time Lily didn't try to hold back her tears as she latched onto her son. Her legs were scarcely holding her weight. He guided her to his desk chair. James picture silently watching, just as he did for the whole confrontation. Harry knelt in front of her and took her hands into his. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes.

"I never looked past killing that bastard, and I know that scared the shit out of you." Harry whispered to her. Lily's hand on instinct lifted up and gave him a quick but gently slap on the cheek if only on principle. Harry took the reprimand in stride and continued. "I know that's not the Legacy that you and dad want. You want my life to mean more, for me to have more. I get that now. That little talk we had on my second day at Hogwarts."

"You were actually listening to me?" Lily asked with a soft chuckle. She knew that conversation was very uncomfortable for her son, but it needed to be done. She was sure there were a few times he stopped listening and nodded his head just to appease her.

"I always listen to you mum, even when I don't show it."

"Good to know you didn't inherit you fathers thickness."

"Hey!" Came James's voice from the picture on Harry's desk.

"Oh, so _now_ you've decided to add your input?" Lily inquired with a raised brow and pointed look. Harry laughed that for once he wasn't in the hot seat.

"You two needed to sort a few things out, and you know it Lils." James countered. Lily opened her mouth to object, but stopped when she realized he was right. "Ha! Not so thick now, am I?"

"NO, but you're _still_ an arrogant wanker."

"And you…_still_ have an arse you can bounce a galleon off of." James returned with a wink and his sly smile. Lily was too busy blushing to reprimand him for the content of his statement. She was also surprised that he could still make her do that.

"Hey! _Still_ in the room. Go get your own if you're going to do that." Harry shot out with fake disgust. In truth, he loved watching them go at it like that, even if it was bittersweet. He was sure that if his dad had lived. He would have had loads of brothers and sisters.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Although, as Lily radiated embarrassment, James's grin told him he was far from sincere. Harry didn't care one way or the other, at the moment his mum had a glow about her. Like all the things that life had thrown at her just disappeared and she was as carefree as a schoolgirl again. The last thing he wanted to do was bring her back to the here and now. Life was rarely that kind, and his mum's focus came back all too soon. She tilted her head slightly to the left. Harry reluctantly took the hint.

"I'm not doing this for vengeance anymore mum. I want to be selfish. I want you, Emma, Ginny and this Manor to be full with the laughter again, with the joyfulness of your grandchildren mum." He confessed more to himself than her. Lily's cheered on the inside as she saw that Harry was realizing that he was arse over elbow for Ginny. Somehow that girl had gotten through that thick stubborn head of his. For the first time in far too long Lily felt true hope for her son's future.

A clearing of a throat drew their attention to the door. Tonks stood there looking almost apprehensive for interrupting them. It was obviously a mother/son moment, but they needed to know.

"Hey Nympy, what's up?" Harry asked as he stood up and greeted her with a warm embrace. She looked over his shoulder and saw Lily attempting to right herself. They shared a look before Tonks tossed her a Galleon.

"All ready?"

"Old codger wants me to seduce tall, dark, and randy over here away from Ginny." Tonks answered with a joke in the hopes that Harry wouldn't explode. It seemed to be working, or he at least expected something like this would happen.

"Well, I guess this is my big chance. OUCH! That was a freakin' joke Nympy! Switch to decaf, how `bout it?" Harry snapped as he rubbed the back of his head_. Great, pregnant hormonal angry oestrogen, this day just gets better and better._

"While you're at it, hit him once for me Tonks." Lily told her. She had forgotten to get him earlier. SMACK!

"What's with every woman in the house hitting me in the back of the head today?"

"Principle." They both said together. Harry rolled his eyes.

"How about you stop looking at mums bum and give me a little help here dad?"

"JAMES!"

"What? Can't a bloke look at his hot wife?" Lily put her hand over her face and shook her head. Harry and Tonks weren't sure if it was to cover her aggravation or embarrassment. She took a deep breath and centered herself before addressing them.

"Everyone focus! Tonks tell us everything that happened and then I'll check you for any spells he might of snuck in," Lily said as she took command. Tonks told them everything. By the end of the tale Harry was pacing with the thoughts of the most painful way he could kill Dumbledore. James looked as though he could spit nails. Lily on the other hand was already working out Dumbledore's castration in her head.

"So how do we play this?" Tonks asked. She had her own ideas, but wanted to hear what they had to say.

"I'm not giving her up!" Harry snapped.

"I don't think she was suggesting that son, but we need to work this to our advantage. There has to be more to it than catering to Longbottom's whims?" Lily asked Tonks.

"She's powerful and he wants to control her. If he controls her." Tonks started.

"He controls the Weasleys. That family has Numbers and power. Plus, I think he knows." Harry told the last part to Tonks. The look in her eyes said she agreed with him.

"You're talking about her Animagus? Fine, we'll work on the assumption that he knows for now. You're going to have to find out why he wants to control Ginny so much Tonks."

"No problem. I've earned his respect, but not his trust. I'll need that to bring him down."

"That's simple Nympy. You tell him the truth," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!" Lily and Tonks yell at the same time. they are looking at Harry like he was completely mental.

"Think about it Nympy. He can tell when he's being lied to. So you tell him you told me. Which is the truth. You tell him I now trust you completely, again the truth. Then we can pass information to each other out in the open, and he'll think your working me. He knows that I don't trust him, so his only way of controlling me is through you. Once he realizes that he can't control you, but you'll still work for him. He'll see you as a greedy opportunist. It won't take him long to realize that he needs you more than you need him. It's a win/win situation."

"Actually, that's pretty brilliant." James said from the desk, "I can't believe that I ever trusted that man." He finished with disgust. Lily gave him an understanding look before looking back at her son.

"Okay, that's phase one. Phase two, we take out his support." Lily told them all.

"Then the man crumbles." Tonks finished for her. "Moody is going to be a problem."

"You could trick Alistair into looking for Horcruxes. That should keep him busy." Lily suggested, before Harry got into his mind to come up with a more permanent solution.

"That could work. Thankfully, McGonagall doesn't trust him any more. Not after handing Emma over to Umbridge. Molly is the only Weasley loyal to him any more. The moment he discovers he's lost control over them things could get nasty."

"I've had a long talk with Arthur about this. He doesn't like keeping her in the dark, but given her confrontational nature. Dumbledore would Obliviate her and alter her mind, possibly beyond repair. He may go so far also remove Arthur as an obstacle. That would make Molly more dependent on him. This the best option to keep his family intact." Lily told them. It was her plan. She was basically leaving Molly as a living bomb in Dumbledore's camp. At the critical time she would be released and provide the perfect distraction for Albus's figurative coup-de-grace. That didn't mean that she liked it in the least, but it had the best chances of success.

"He has a ton of dim witted cronies, but the only other major players are the Longbottoms." Tonks spelled out for them. Harry chuckled. It was obvious that he had already worked out that problem.

* * *

Aurors and Hit-Wizards were out in full force all over Hogsmeade. The magical village was wrapped up tight and security was high. Anti-portkey, anti-apparition, and anti-disillusionment wards were in place and everyone entering the village had to go through security check points where they were checked for the Dark Mark, as well as any dark objects. Healers were on sight to see if anyone was under the Imperious Curse. Madame Bones wasn't taking any chances. The Minster wanted the event to go off without a hitch.

Harry had arrived early to place a few wards of his own at the boundary of the Forbidden Forrest. If any of Voldemort's dark creatures wanted to crash the party, they would not like what the trap he had set had in store. He didn't think Tommy-boy would be so foolish as to attack. After the last week his side had had, it would be wiser to gather Intel and rebuild his forces. That was what he would do if it was him. All the same, he wasn't taking any chances with so many people that he loved in one place.

Once past the security check point Harry strolled around the village to get a feel for it. The first Hogsmeade Weekend wasn't for another month. His mum and Sirius had told him so many stories about how much fun they'd had and found he was craving to experience it for himself. Padfoot had told him that all young Witches liked to be taken to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. With that in mind he decided to have a look-see for himself.

Upon entering the establishment he saw two Witches sitting at a table that left a sour taste in his mouth. They were Rita Skeeter and Lady Augusta Longbottom to be more precise. He also saw the Noble Lady slide a small pouch of gold discreetly to Skeeter. It wasn't too hard to figure what that was about. It was best to nit this in the bud.

"What a delightful treat to see two such exquisite looking single Witches without a young man to fawn over them. That is an injustice that I cannot allow to continue. If I can be so bold as to join you for the ambition of basking in your grace?" Harry requested in a genuine voice that held no hint of deception. Rita blushed slightly, while Augusta raised a brow as her eyes studied him. She could see why the Weasley girl had taken a fancy to him, Potter was far more charming than her grandson, by leaps and bounds.

"I see that you have inherited James's silver tongue along with his handsome face Lord Potter." Augusta returned as she offered her hand to Harry. He took it with a bow and kissed the back of her hand, then from that position looked up at her and said, "Guilty I'm afraid."

"Bold and confident, I would expect no less from a man that has bedded a Matriarch Succubi and lived to tell the tale. I would expect a common Witch would taste bland in comparison, even if she had hair of fire." Longbottom engaged to see his response. Augusta wanted him to know she was informed on the goings-on within the walls of Hogwarts. She needed to find his weaknesses so she could work them to her advantage. If he was bothered by her statement he showed no sign.

"My time with Matriarch Sasha Desory has certainly made me a better man. She is an extraordinary and dexterous governess and I will cherish every one of her lessons until I draw my last breath. One does not copulate with a Succubi and leave the same as one entered. In many ways it is a spiritual awakening. She is a magical creature of beauty and light with a heart more pure and righteous than many that currently hold power.

I have yet to meet a Witch with hair of fire that wasn't tremendously unique and incomparable to all others. A man that would do so would be unworthy of her. Both woman were meant to be cherished and protected, not belittled or exploited Lady Longbottom." Harry told her with an air of retrospect. That was at least the way Rita took it. Augusta knew how to read between the lines. That girl had been blabbing and he knew some of her family's secrets. Although his answer was eloquently spoken, it was at the core a reprimand. For one so young to have the audacity to do so in public and without directly insulting her was rare. She would not underestimate this one. Harry then looked Rita in the eyes and added. "Wouldn't you agree Rita?" The woman paled as his true meaning became apparent. Desory and Weasley were now under the same protection as his mother.

"Y-yes Lord Potter." Rita returned nervously. Augusta caught the tone in her voice and looked at her questionably.

"I'm afraid that I must cut this visit short. I have much to do and precious time with to do it. Please allow me to pay for your tea and crumpets for indulging me," Harry said as he stood up and placed enough gold on the table to pay for it and leave a generous tip that bordered on obscene.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Potter. My Neville has had only nice things to say about you regardless of your recent misunderstanding." Augusta chimed out with one last attempt to accrue a response.

"Yes that was regrettable. I'm sure a solution will present itself very soon." Harry told her with a bow. He only took a few steps when he looked back. "You know the thing about secrets and their Keepers?" Lady Longbottom's eyes widened as she got the words hidden significance. "I know who betrayed my father. Do you know who betrayed your son?" Harry didn't wait to hear her response, not that she had one to give. For the first time since she was a little girl Augusta Longbottom was speechless.

* * *

Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting it to be Harry, only to find his mum smiling at her. Lily greeted her with a hug that lasted a little longer than she expected. When she did pull away her Charms Professor seemed to be studying her very carefully. Was something wrong with her outfit? She didn't think it was too reveling, but she wanted to look good. Okay she wanted to look sizzling for Harry, and if to drove her mother spar in the process all the better. She had more than a few words for that woman.

"You looking rather fetching today Ginny, is this for my sons benefit?" Lily teased.

"Maybe" Ginny grinned back with no shame.

"I do believe you will have his undivided attention, but as _cracking_ as this garb is, I think that it is missing something." Lily added as she flashed Ginny's Prefect badge between two of her fingers with a knowing look. Ginny had wondered what happened to that. The last place she remembered seeing it…

"Oh bugger!" Ginny gasped into her hands that were covering her face. There was only one place that she could have left it for Lily to have found it. She was dying from embarrassment, and Harry's mum laughing wasn't helping at all. Then again she could be yelling at her like her mother would have done.

"Here we go, right as rain." Lily told her as she pinned it back on her Dress Robe. Ginny looked up to see Lily smiling at her. "And thank you." Lily continued with an approving smile, which confused her.

"For what?" She asked completely lost to what Harry's mum was thanking her for.

"For getting through to that thick headed son of mine." She told Ginny in earnest. This time it was Ginny that gave Lily a long hug as relief filled her up. She sensed there was more to it than that, but didn't pry. A purposely loud clearing of someone's throat told them that their conversation was no longer private. They broke apart to see a very annoyed looking Molly Weasley standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hello Molly, lovely to see you again." Lily said with a voice that was just a little too sweet Ginny noted.

"Charmed, Lady Potter." Molly said stiffly as her eyes narrowed.

"You seem a little stiff today, how's your back doing?" Lily inquired with a smirk that Molly seriously wanted to smack off her perfect little face. Ginny had a feeling that you would need a Killing Curse to get through threw tension around the two women.

"Nothing that I can't manage dear. If you don't mind, I would like to have a few words with_ my _daughter." Molly managed to get out through clinched teeth. Her emphasizing the word my was pretty obvious.

"Well certainly Molly." Lily answered, then she turned to the young woman that had captured her sons heart. "Again Ginny I'm so very proud of you. How you risked your own life to save the lives of not only your brother, but all the hostages in Gringotts as well. That took an incredible amount of courage. Of course, having the Director of Gringotts owe you his life doesn't hurt either. I suspect you could have your pick of jobs once you graduate." Lily stated more for Molly's benefit than Ginny's. Her mother needed to stop seeing her as a weak little girl, and more like the brilliant young woman she was becoming.

"I'll keep that in mind Lily." Ginny smiled back at her. She also saw her mother's eyes go wide at her addressing a Noble Lady and Professor commonly. Lily nodded and was turning to leave when she stopped and added.

"Tuesday 6:00 pm. Tea?"

"Love to, you can tell me some stories about Harry growing up."

"And you can tell me about those mischievous brothers of yours. They sound just like James and Sirius when they were that age." She added with a wink before leaving. Ginny recognized the Privacy Charm that Lily had silently placed around mother and daughter. This wasn't the time or place for this, but it was, in her opinion, long overdue. Molly was slack jawed at everything she had just heard. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene in public, but she was feeling like she was losing her daughter.

"You two seem rather chummy for a student and Professor. How is it that she knows things about you that I do not?" Molly accused once she thought Lily wasn't in ear shot. Ginny's demeanor changed in an instant from happy and smiling, to shooting daggers at the woman that gave her birth.

"It's called listening. You might want to try it sometime mother." Ginny snapped and Molly noticed that she didn't call her mum.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady." Molly snapped back in a low stern tone of her own. It didn't have the effect on her daughter that she expected. Ginny stepped up to her mother, until they were nose to nose.

"I have been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange herself, stood my ground against Dumbledore in defense of how I should live_ my_ life, and only a few days ago felt Greyback's claws around my throat. Do you honestly still think that you can scare me, woman?" Ginny hissed venomously at her. Molly stepped back from her, shocked. Not even her fully grown children had ever talked to her in that way. Looking into the fire of Ginny's eyes Molly finally understood just why her sons feared her. What had happened to that sweet little girl that she used to rock to sleep when she had nightmares? Molly already knew the answer to that question and it broke her heart. She tried to say something, anything but no noise came out of her mouth. Seeing that for once in her life Molly Weasley was stuck speechless. Ginny decided to let the woman have a piece of her mind.

"I'm not a little girl any more. I haven't been since the damn Chamber. That was when I lost my mum and got stuck with you. My mum listened to what I had to say and loved me unconditionally. My mum would never look at me like I was damaged, even if I was. My mum would never have forced me to spend time with Longbottom and his vile Grandmother. Who, by the way treated me like I was their property, not a person. Let's get one thing straight once and for all. I am not his. I will never be his…EVER!

My mum also would never have sent a Howler to publicly humiliate me, Ron, Hermione, and someone that she had never even met without the benefit of the doubt. Are you really that far off the trolley woman? Is that how you see me? As some whore that would jump at a ride on the first _alluring pretty boy _that smiled at her?" Ginny took pleasure in purposely throwing her mother's own words back in her face.

"Harry didn't deserve that, he is a good man in every sense of the word. He might be stubborn, proud, cheeky, and arrogant, but he is also loving, compassionate, unbelievably understanding of his girlfriend's _mental mother_, brilliant, selfless, and devilishly handsome. Everything Longbottom is not.

Do you want to know what he did when the entire school heard that Howler of yours? He applauded it. He said it was a damn good Howler, and liked the part where you called him a alluring pretty boy. He said that you must really love us to send a Howler like that. Most guys would have ditched me in an instant. But not Harry, he just took all your unjustified accusations on the chin without complaint just to protect me. That is the kind of man he is. Harry and his mum have been more there for me in the in the short time that I've known them than you have been in the last few years. Fred and George told me what you said to Lily in these very streets just the other day. So listen and listen good. If you ever disrespect him or Lily again you will be dead to me." Ginny finished with a resolve made of steel. With that said she turned on her heels and marched up the stage and over to stand next to Harry. She buried her face in his chest as she started to shake. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Molly watched dumbfounded as he comforted her daughter until she calmed. She saw it in the gently way he touched her and the way Ginny leaned into his caress. Even at a distance she could see the softness in his eyes when he looked at her. How his words that Molly couldn't hear brought a smile to Ginny's lips. Only when Ginny was herself once more did he look up and sought out Molly's eyes. A cold chill ran the length of her spine as she saw the unspoken threat. It was at that moment that Molly Weasley understood the depths of his devotion to her daughter. It was the same look Arthur had in his eyes as he fought three Slytherins to defend her impugned honour.

"What have I done?" Molly said to herself. She had come here for the specific purpose to make peace with her daughter and bring her family back together. A rash comment had created a ravine between them that she wasn't sure even magic could remedy. With a breaking heart she sought out the rest of her family.

* * *

The Ceremony in itself was rather long and drawn out. Daphne didn't mind all that much. It allowed her time to read the audience and the truths that they silently gave away in the subtle movements of their body's. She noted that the Longbottom's were mixed. She suspected that Dumbledore made an exception for him to attend, even though Neville wasn't involved with those getting awarded today. He kept looking from Ginny to Harry as he switched from longing to a death stare. Ginny avoided looking in his direction, but every once in a while Harry would give him a wink just to infuriate him. Next to Neville was his Grandmother. She too was splitting her attention between Harry and surprisingly Dumbledore. She was too skilled at the game to give anything away with her movements. That in itself was very curious.

The collection of Weasleys was by far the most entertaining to her. The mother in particular was a swarm of contradicting tells. The woman must be on the edge in her opinion. Four of her children were on the stage getting the highest award that the Wizarding world offered. The woman should be beside herself with glowing pride. Her face was riddled with worry, regret, and confusion. They were a tight knit family but the distance between the members and her showed. Ron stood the farthest from her. It was a fact that was part of her plight and totally of her doing. Daphne guessed that the Howler she sent him was still unresolved.

Percy had always seemed like the odd kid out in the group, so his distance was part of the norm. Husband and wife stood shoulder to shoulder, yet miles apart. Their lack of the simplest of touches was evidence of that. Ginny had told her that her dad had talked for three hours with Harry. At some point he had formally asked his permission to date Ginny. Not that he needed it, but it was a show of respect. Daphne wondered of the woman knew yet or not that he was given permission.

Then there was her other son that she heard worked with dragons. Molly's worry could be that he was sharing stolen glances at a woman and boy standing next to Emma, Professors Potter, Black, McGonagal, and her former DADA Professor Lupin. The smile that shined on the woman's and his face every time their eyes met suggested they knew each other in a more intimate way. Molly stiffened every time she caught Charlie doing it. Personally, Daphne thought it was cute as hell.

The woman held herself in a way that bellowed Pureblood. With all the partys her parents threw, Daphne was sure that their paths would have crossed at some point and time. That was odd considering she and Lily were chatting away like they had known each other for years. The boy next to the woman looked old enough to attend Hogwarts, and she looked to be in her thirty's. The way she always had her hand on him was protective and nurturing. The manner in which he kept looking around at everything with wonder gave him an air of innocence that was very refreshing.

Emma saw her looking her way and waved at Daphne, she smiled brightly back at Emma. Daphne was so happy that Emma had found her family, she deserved some happiness. What caught her by surprise was that every so often Emma looked not to Harry on the stage, but the Succubi next to him. Once when Emma did that, Matriarch Desory looked right at her and gave a slight nod. A nod that Emma returned to her with mild anxiety. Daphne wondered what that was about and filed it away for later.

The scent of something foul came when the wind changed direction. Daphne, Gabriella, Harry, Ginny, Sasha, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, and that woman's head all snapped in the direction it was coming from. Eleven sets of eyes started to scan the area looking for the source. After a few minutes the only thing confirmed was that they were being watched. From the faint scent there weren't more that a Death Eater or two, most likely just gathering Intel.

The Minister was on a very long roll and his speech didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Harry took pity on all that were suffering through it and leaned over and whispered something in Sasha's ear. The Succubus gave a soft laugh and nodded. She fluttered her wings and the Minister stiffened up and looked over his shoulder at her. He concluded the speech rather abruptly after that.

Everyone was presented with their Order of Merlin Medallion's. Daphne and her sisters cheered loudly as one was placed around their mother's neck. She expected her mums eyes to seek them out them when she unbowed. The eyes that she l sought out first were that of Sirius Black if only for a second. It was a second that she would never forget. Gabriella Greengrass' eyes held something in them that Daphne had never seen in them. Her DADA Professor returned it with equal intensity. Although, Daphne never saw it in her mother's eyes before she recognized it all the same, for she had seen it every time Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

_HOLY SHITE !_

* * *

**_A/N: Here you go, I hope you like it. Not so dark as the last chapter. As always thanks to all that reviewed. I sometimes forget that writing a story and reading a story are two very different things. That's why reviews are so helpful. My work is often interpreted differently than what i was trying to get across. I would like to thank all my readers for sticking with me all this time._**

**_Seriously, that last chapter I threw that Spock joke out there and no one responded. I'm hurt.  
_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Yes I know it's been awhile, Here's the next chapter. Just a warning, This chapter has a full sex scene in it. Don't say i didn't warn you. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Emma sat quietly on her bed still in the dress that she wore to her mother's funeral. She was completely packed and ready to go back to Hogwarts. Well, in theory anyway. Now she would be going back not as an orphan but as a member of a family, and a Ancient and Noble House at that. Her new trunk that had a silver plate with her new name engraved into it had a fully furnished flat magically hidden within it. Emma Rose Potter was the name on it and she held it with pride, the same as the people that had given it to her and so much more.

All the new things that were bestowed on her were nice and she was very appreciative; she had gone through most of her life with precious little. Her room was marvellous and more than she could have dreamed of. It was still missing her personal touch, maybe some posters or some pictures of her with her new family and friends? Those were things she never thought she would ever have. Funny what can happen in just a week?

For all that had been given to her; the most cherished was the unconditional love and acceptance that she got from Harry and Aunt Lily. That was her true treasure. She was a part of a family now and like them she would fight to defend it with her last breath. She had a feeling that she was going to be put to the test sooner rather than later but it didn't matter to her. She would face it, because she was a Gryffindor for a reason.

A rapid rapping at her door brought her out of her introspection. Emma called out to come in. The door opened and she found a very dirty Adam in what used to be a very nice looking suit. He was holding something behind his back and a broad grin on his face. His smile must have been contagious, because Emma started chuckling and shaking her head at the sight before her.

"Aunt Cissy is going to wring your neck for getting that new suit dirty Adam." Emma laughed out at him. He just shrugged like any child would do in that situation. Unfortunately he wasn't a child. He was a pre-teen with the mind of a toddler. She pulled out her wand and performed a Scouring Charm her aunt had taught her. Adam started to giggle as the magic of the charm tickled him. Moments later he was clean again.

"That was wicked, but thought you weren't..."

"Shush! Aunt Lily doesn't need to know, plus I know where you're ticklish." Emma stopped him and added a warning while wiggling her wand at him. Adam recoiled and moved his arms to cover his ribs.

"Girls don't play fair." He huffed out in protest.

"Yeah, well you don't have to put up with a visit from Aunt Flo and cousin Red every month or have to shoot a pup out your hoo-hoo, so suck it up."

"Who are they and what's a hoo-hoo?"

"Um…ask Charlie or Harry. No, that could still come back on me. Never mind, just ask Charlie. So what do you have behind your back?" Emma asked desperately trying to change the subject. It seemed to work because Adam's face light up as his mind moved on to something else. Thank Merlin he was easily distracted.

"Oh! I want you to meet a friend of mine." Adam yelled as he pulled a multicolored Orchid. Emma had never seen a flower like that one before. It looked like something you would find in a tropical rainforest.

"That is so beautiful." Emma said as she gently touched its petals.

"Her name is Pixy, because she said she came from a fairy's tear."

"She talks to you?" Emma asked questionably. Adam nodded his head with an innocent smile. Then she remembered that he liked to play in the garden. Given his mental state maybe this was like an imaginary friend or something.

"Sometimes, mostly she's just a good listener. I asked Dobby to take me back to the Orphanage to see if she was all right. I dug her up and brought her home. I told her about you and she just had to meet you."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Pixy is it?" Emma greeted as she squeezed a leaf between her thumb and finger and gently shook it. Adam looked at the flower and giggled.

"She likes you. What? Are you sure? Well it's up to Emmy, but I'm gonna miss you?" Emma watched as Adam held a one-sided conversation with the Orchid. At the end he looked a little sad. "Pixy wants to know if she can come with you to see the castle."

"What…oh…um, sure if she wants too." She stuttered out. She really didn't know what to say, but figured if he was using this plant as some sort of crutch, perhaps it was best if it was away from him. He needed to move on to get better, plus it would certainly brighten up her dorm room.

"Great! Pixy says thank you. Now it's very important that you tell her a joke every day. She has such a wicked sense of humour."

* * *

"All right Hellcat, on your feet. You're going flying with me." Ginny said as she stood over the sitting form of Daphne Greengrass. She was trying to get a handle on what she saw pass between her mum and Professor Black yesterday. Was she reading too much into it or was there just some unresolved feelings that popped out? She remembered that her mum had this far away look in her eyes the one time she had ever mentioned him. At the time she just took it as her having a nostalgic moment.

Then she thought back to when Black told her about how they met. She had a feeling she had gotten the watered down version. Also he had a silly smile on his face as he told the story. Once or twice he even blushed while grinning like an idiot. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn't take notice of it until now.

She tried to get her mum alone to question her about it yesterday, but someone always came up to congratulate her. It was rather annoying to tell you the truth. She had written her a letter, but couldn't bring herself to owl it. What if she was wrong and her father came across it. She didn't want to make trouble for her mum unnecessarily. Especially if she was cocking up what she saw. Perhaps she was just jealous that no blokes were looking at her that way. Not to say that she wasn't getting looks now that she had officially denounced her Ice Queen Throne. Lust and longing were entertaining to see, but ultimately fleeting. She wanted more that a quick snog in a broom cupboard with some boy that couldn't pluck up the nerve to talk to her directly.

"What?" Daphne asked as she shook the thoughts from her mind. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You have been moody and brooding since we got back yesterday. A good fly will do wonders for your attitude." The redhead suggested with an amused look on her face.

"I don't have an attitude." Daphne argued even though she was pretty sure Ginny was accurate in her assessment.

"You're arse is so tight you could eat coal and poop diamonds. A good ride would loosen those cheeks." Ginny teased and giggled at the indignant look she was getting from the Slytherin.

"Put some thought into this have you?" Hellcat countered with a raised brow.

"No, but Seamus has." Fury added as she continued taking the Mickey out of her.

"The little leprechaun?" Daphne inquired as her brows met her hairline.

"According to Parvati and Lavender he's a good kisser."

"It's always the little ones."

"Hey, wiggle you arse a little bit and he just might have a pot of gold just for you." Ginny teased and Daphne threw her hands up in frustration.

"Fine! I'll go flying with you if you would stop talking about my arse!" Daphne yelled out and immediately regretted it. More than a few people were looking at them. The Slytherin buried her face in one hand as she held out the other for a broom. Ginny handed it over and Daphne took it begrudgingly.

"He not looking at it is he?" Daphne inquired as they were making their way out of the Great Hall.

"I thought you didn't want me talking about your arse any more?" Ginny asked cheekily and got a groan in response from Daphne. "Just shake it and find out." Ginny suggested. It sounded like a good idea to Daphne so she gave it a go. The sound of several people falling out of their stools echoed. The two girls looked over their shoulders to see Seamus, Dean, and s few other Gryffindors as well as a few from other Houses quickly returning to their seats. Daphne eyes bearded down on Finnegan and the boy swallowed hard. Felling rather empowered Daphne blew him a kiss and winked, before whipping her blond hair around as she purposely swayed out of the Great Hall with Ginny right beside her.

"Men are really simple creatures." Daphne stated more than asked Ginny, and rather loudly at that. Ginny laughed out before answering with. "Yes, but very entertaining." They continued to laugh all the way out of the Great Hall.

Daphne wasn't the strongest flier mind you, but with some helpful suggestions from Ginny she quickly got the hang of it. Two hours later they were skimming across the Black Lake as they raced at full speed. Ginny won, but Daphne was having too much fun to care. She couldn't believe that in seven years at Hogwarts she had never done this. It was so invigorating. Daphne found that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Better than sex huh?" Ginny asked as she nudged Daphne's shoulder, as they hovered above the Quidditch Pitch

"Wouldn't know, how about you? Has Shadow corrupted you yet?" Daphne inquired with a cheeky nudge of her own.

"Merlin, I wish he would." Ginny said dreamily then realized what just came out of her mouth, "Bugger! I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Can't say that I would blame you, he is rather dishy. Is this you or Fury talking?"

"Oh, that's over with. This is all me talking."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"To have someone like him look at you like he does?"

"I could give you all the cliché's, because their all true. I feel them all, but the most prominent would be that I feel completely and utterly loved and wanted. It makes me feel like your legs are made of mush and I can't stop smiling like a twit. I must look like a complete nutter half the time."

"It's cute actually, and I don't think he minds all that much, lucky tramp." Daphne mocked as she shoved Ginny's shoulder.

"Okay that's enough about me. What's going on with you?" Ginny successfully changed the subject.

"Smooth, Weasley." Daphne countered.

"Stop avoiding and start answering Greengrass." Ginny parried and then lunged. Daphne eyes narrowed as she realized that she may have taught her too well.

"Fine I'll tell you, but not here. I don't want this getting out." Daphne said looking around to see if they were being watched.

"We're 100 bloody feet in the air. Who's going to hear us ruddy birds?" Ginny asked indigently. Daphne tilted her head to the side and gave a pointed look.

"The Lair is more secure." She pleaded. Her friend nodded in compliance. Twenty minutes later Ginny sat with her mouth hanging open as she tried to process everything she just learned.

"Bloody hell." Were the only words she was able to string together.

"Pretty much." Daphne confessed with a blank look. She had never felt so tired, and yet so relieved as well. A problem shared is a problem halved. She hoped that statement true.

"Right, as I see it we have suspicion but no real proof correct?" Ginny generalized and got an affirming nod from Daphne. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Again she was given a nod to continue. "Is this curiosity or jealousy, scratch that. Let's not make any rash decisions before we have all the facts."

"The voice of reason coming from a Weasley. Who knew?" Daphne half jokes and half took a shot. Fury asked a valid question even if it was rather blunt. Why was she obsessing over this? Her parents may respect each other, but it was obvious that love was never added to the brew. Plus she had known about her father's Mistress since she was ten. Was her mum just more discreet? It didn't change the fact that it wasn't just lust she saw in their eyes. Had she not been spending so much time around Harry and Ginny she probably wouldn't have even picked up on it. That was what was plaguing her mind. She saw love.

"A Slytherin making a joke, I better owl Skeeter for a front page exclusive," Ginny said returning a volley, and was glad that Daphne was snapping out of it. She was starting to get worried.

"It you two are going to have a go at least let me oil you up first." A voice came from the door. Both girls snapped their head at the direction it came from to see.

"HARRY!"

* * *

Lily and Emma sat in Dumbledore's office with mirroring stern looks on their faces. The aged man before them felt even older that he looked. Regardless he attempted to make the best of the newest development.

"Had I known Lily…" Albus started with, but was quickly interrupted by the redhead sitting across from him.

"You would have done nothing differently. Let's not kid ourselves Albus. Your hands were tied by law. I don't begrudge you for that. What is done is done and no amount of what-ifs will change that. We can only move forward and try to learn from this experience." Lily soothed his discomfort effortlessly. Emma sat back and watched her aunt work with a mental smile. Old codger had no clue what was about to be unleashed upon him.

"Thank you Lily. You are far kinder that most of my colleagues."

"It's easier to place judgements than to sit behind the desk and face the decisions that impact an entire school. You could make a thousand right decisions, but they only remember the one mistake."

"You have no idea Lily. Sometimes I fear that I've held this position for too long."

"Is retirement such a frightening concept? There comes a time in every parent's life when we must have faith that our children have learned our lessons."

"More times than not they don't." He had made that mistake with Tom. He could not make that miscalculation again. If his soul would be damned so be it. He would stay the course regardless how bitter the destination was most likely going to be.

"But our failures are the best of teachers. It is only when we fail to take stock in our mistakes that we become trapped in a prison of our design." Lily conveyed with a judging eye that didn't go unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"I sense that I'm being lectured." Dumbledore stated rather amusedly. The woman had backbone he had to give her that.

"And I sense that your decisions have not been challenged for far too long. Severus Snape would be a prime example." She continued without even trying to be diplomatic.

"He is a Potions Master of the highest calibre. How could you possible suggest that he is unqualified to teach at this school?" Albus gasped out, being caught off guard by her statement.

"I agree his qualifications are beyond reproach, but he doesn't have the temperament for the trade. He has non-existent people skills and absolutely no patience with children, he favours his own House, and one would only have to investigate the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T scores of his past students to see his failure in that area." Lily listed off his shortcomings. She didn't have to mention the Board of Governors. He knew how to read between the lines. Albus realized that he had to appease her, and decided to play on her sense of fair play.

"You have made a very valid point. I will talk with him on this matter. I see no need to take this any further if it isn't warranted."

"That is all I can ask for. I see no necessity for this to not remain in-house." Lily agreed thoughtfully, then her demeanour changed in the blink of an eye. "I understand that Sirius explained to you the penalty of any tyrannical manipulation with members of his House. That chastisement will become applicable to the House of Potter as well. A reality that Dolores Umbridge unfortunately discovered the hard way." Lily added to stress her point. Emma crossed her arms and smiled at her Headmaster. Her eyes met his, and almost was daring him to try and pry. With Lily in the room he knew it was very ill advised.

Dumbledore sighed. It seemed that another bridge has been burned down. He had hoped when Black and the Potters returned to England that he would have them in the Order of the Phoenix in no time. That tree was not bearing any fruit and he had only himself to blame for that. Neville was becoming a liability. He would need to get all the ingredients in the cauldron before he addressed that issue though.

"I see. As a Noble Lady and one I still consider a true friend, you have been given a certain amount of leniency in how you conduct yourself and teach your classes. A professional detachment must be maintained at all times where students are concerned. I'm sure you were just congratulating Ms. Weasley, but allowing her to address you commonly and inviting her to tea could be considered favouritism to some." Dumbledore challenged in an attempt to position himself as a figure of authority to her. He was Headmaster here and she has overstepped her place.

"Hello pot, this is cauldron. I'm just loving your tan." Emma shot out of the corner of her mouth to her aunt. Lily did not laugh out right, even though she wanted to at her niece's bold cheek. Nor did she correct Emma's disrespect to the Headmaster as well. The man's ego was one of his weaknesses, and Lily was working it effortlessly.

"I beg your pardon." Albus snapped at the first year expecting her to cringe, but got a glare instead. Lily's influence on her no doubt. He felt a headache coming on.

"I believe that my niece though colourful and brusque has made a valid point. The ice that you now stand on, making judgements, is very thin indeed. Your own actions in the recent past have been far from honourable Albus Dumbledore. If there is anything you should be begging it is forgiveness.

Thankfully, Auror Lupin has once again come to my family's aid. I had reservations about her before, but she has proven she does not blindly follow. She has earned the House of Potter's respect and trust. Plus she has agreed to tutor Emma.

As for my son, I suggest you give him a very spacious berth. Tonks was able to convince him that you were being over protective and desperate when you suggested she seduce him. A lie that I'm very grateful she was able to triumph at, given my sons nature. This will be your one and only freebie, cherish it Headmaster. The next time you step beyond the boundaries of your position it will not go unanswered. Now if you would excuse us, there are places that my niece and I would rather be." Lily finished as she stood with Emma. They left the Headmasters office without waiting for a response.

* * *

Lily decided to take a walk around the grounds. Emma was catching up with her friends, and Harry was most likely with Ginny by now. Her altercation with Dumbledore had left her on edge. Things were building with the man, and it was only a matter of time before they came to a head. She knew a walk around the grounds would even her out. She needed to think clearly and at the moment her emotions were ruling her. Occasionally some students would come up to her and tell her they were happy she was back, or convey their condolences for her sister's death. Not for the first time she thought about making her position here more permanent. Perhaps Potions, she had a feeling it was going to become available soon.

She had just reached the door of her chambers when she saw the advancing form of Severus Snape. The joyful look on his face was one that she hadn't seen since they were young children. Back when he was her best friend and the war forced them to take sides.

"Merlin, I missed you so much Lily." Snape said as he gathered her up in his arms and spun her around like he use to do so many years ago. The gleeful expression radiating off of him was one he only showed to her and for a brief moment she felt like a child again. Before she knew it she was giggling just like schoolgirl caught up in the nostalgic moment. She was wondering what had gotten into him when things changed from carefree and innocent to heated.

As he lowered her down, Severus kept her body tightly pressed to his body. One hand boldly cupped her bum as the other ran up her spine to the base of her head and guided her mouth to his. She felt his tongue invaded her in a passionate kiss. There was a brief moment of conflict as her body craved this particular human interaction. She had been deprived of it for so very long. Pride's desire was coming out, that much she was sure of. Lily's emerald eyes went wide as the shock of the moment settled in. This was not her husband, mate, the father of her son, and the only man that she desired. She felt the loss and longing for him to her very core. The audacity of Severus to think he could replace James drove Pride's passion to savagery in a heartbeat.

Lily grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and pried him off of her, as her knee collided with what he was grinding up against her. Snape released her as he staggered back in both disbelief and pain. With fangs bared she slashed him across the face with her clawed hand. Snape cried out as the torn flesh on his cheek leaked blood.

"What the hell Lily!" He snapped as her healed the wounds with his wand. She liked it a little rough the other night, but this was a little extreme.

"How dare you! Have you gone completely mental?" Lily snarled as she levelled her wand threateningly at him. He wondered if she was wanting to role-play. He decided to play along for now.

"I'm sorry Darling, I got a little carried away with the moment I'll admit. Once I heard you were back, I had to see you. A more private location would have been more preferable, but you always said I needed to be more spontaneous as I recall. I have to say, I didn't expect you to overreact this much." He answered in what he thought was flirtatious.

"I don't know what kind of potions fumes you have been sniffing to put you in this delusional state, but that doesn't give you the right to do that to me!" Lily snarled through clinched teeth.

"Because I love you Darling, How many times must I say it?" Snape asked advancing on her with his arms open and expecting her to come to him. What he got was her infamous Bit-Buster Hex to his boys from a livid looking redhead. Severus dropped to his knees as he cried out. Lily didn't relent in her attack. Nor did she show any signs of releasing him any time soon. The next words that she spoke were laced with enough venom to put a Basilisk to shame.

"Love? How dare you! You know nothing of what it means to truly love someone, and the sacrifices it demands of you, you bloody wanker! You're not even man enough to resonate the devotion it requires for it to flourish. I do, no…I did! AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU EVEN AFTER WE PARTED WAYS! I STILL HADEN'T GIVEN UP HOPE ON YOU! I WAS SUCH A FOOL TO BELIEVE IN THAT MY SEVY WAS STILL SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE OF YOU! MY SEVY IS DEAD, BECAUSE HE WOULD NEVER HAVE SENT THAT BASTARD TO MY HOUSE! YOU SENT HIM AFTER MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lily screamed at him no longer caring if anyone could hear her. She released him from her Hex and started to circle him with Pride behind her eyes.

"I was trying to protect you. I made a deal with the Dark Lord to spare your life" Severus squeaked out from on his knees. "I love you Lily. I couldn't let you die." He pleaded as he got to his feet ignoring the lingering pain. In response she sent a Cutting Curse at him, but he was able to block it at the last second. It dawned on him too late that this wasn't role-playing…this was real.

"Love, don't make me laugh! Oh, your precious Dark Wanker told me all about your supposed deal. You wanted me all for yourself, and wanted him to deliver me to you wrapped up in a cute little bow and a cherry on top! For all your years of devoted service! I hate to break that delusional bubble you live in, arsehole, but that's not love, its lust!" Lily howled out as she upgraded to a Blasting Curse. Snape dove out of the way as it just missed him and obliterated a suit of armour not far away, minding its own business.

"No! That wasn't what I wanted! I swear on my mother's grave Lily. I didn't want it like that!" He pleaded and knew that Lily remembered how precious his mother was to him. He was sure that she would believe in the sincerity of his words. Once again he had to deflect a yellow curse that she sent at him. He wasn't sure what it did, but the look in her eyes told him it was not friendly in the slightest.

"Don't call me that like were still friends! You're just another one of his Bootlickers to me now!"

"I will always be your friend. Please believe me!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it! Did you really just think that I would just hand over my husband and son to that monster. Did you think I would just go skipping off with him so I could spend the rest of my miserable life as a Death Eater whore? Did you really think old Snakeface and all your fellow bottom feeders were not going to have fun putting the filthy little Mudblood in her place? Then again, that's just how you wanted me wasn't it, beaten, broken, and obedient!"

"I would never have let them do that to you! I would have died first!"

"Then die now!" Lily howled with tears streaking down her face. She sent curse after curse at him with Pride's predatory eyes void of anything resembling mercy. Her Animagi speed made it impossible for Snape to block them all. He was hit with a Diffindo on the back of his hand severing the tendons and making him drop his wand. In a normal duel she would have stopped, but to her he was just another Death Eater. It was time that they got a taste of what they've been dishing out for far too long. Lily summoned Severus's wand and felt it submit to its new Mistress.

"FOR JAMES!" She roared out with fangs bared. Snape stumbled bBck until his retreat was stopped by a wall. This was a side of Lily he had never seen before and was rightfully fearful. Draco and Pansy rounded the corner expecting to see two students fighting. The last thing they expected was to witness two professors duelling unrestricted. Well one doing that and the other dodging for dear life.

With dual wands Lily launched into a fluid dance that allowed her to fire hex after curse in rapid succession. One led off as another began; as Snape was helpless to mound a proper defiance against the onslaught she was unleashing. He resorted to throwing anything available one handed in her way. The result was less than complementary. Remembering the day that they had first broken ways, Lily decided to end the duel with the man's own curses.

"LEVICORPUS!" Lily fired off with her wand and Snape was hoisted upside down on one leg. Not losing momentum, she spun around and fired the other Curse that he had taught her as a last resort and one she never thought she would ever use. Snape watched as his own wand rounded on him.

"Sectumsempra!" Lily raged out just as Sirius grabbed her wrist and redirected the curse into the ceiling. Looking into the eyes of her longtime friend Lily slowly started to regain her composure, before dropping her head on his shoulder and releasing everything that was building in her.

"Not here, not now luv." Sirius whispered low enough that only another Animagus could hear. Lily nodded as she tried to get her breathing under control. She wrapped her arms around him for support. The two talked in whispered voices until she was once again herself. Lily looked down at the wand in her hand and felt soiled. What vile thing it must have been used for in the hands of its former master. It was a tool of death and misery. She wanted no part of it. She threw it at its former master, but destroyed it with a redactor before it reached its target.

"I need you Siri." Lily pleaded in a broken voice, as she used him for support. He gave her a tender kiss to her cheek and she tightened her grip on him.

"I'll be with you for as long as you need me luv." Sirius assured her as he guided her to her chamber door. He steadied her before looking back at Snape with malice.

"Just one second Lils, I need to have a chat with a greasy git." Sirius told her as he made his way back over to the still dangling inverted Potions Master. Grabbing him roughly by his hair and pulled him close enough to see the beast behind Sirius's eyes.

"You live because I allow it. Never forget that Snivellus," He said loud enough for the two Slytherin spectators to hear. Snape grimaced at the use of his most hated nickname that they branded him with so long ago. "If you ever touch her again, pr-"

"Yes, yes I know, you'll kill me. Really Black, you need to come up with new material." Snape interrupted. This wasn't the first time that the man had threatened him.

"That is a given idiot. What I was going to tell you was pray that I'm the one that find you first. With me it would be painful but quick, but Harry that's another story. He has a list of rules in regards to the treatment of his mum. You just broke every fucking one of them. When he comes, and he will come; mark my words you waste of sperm, he will be void of morality or mercy."

"He's just a boy." Snape snapped back. He expected him to be just like his father.

"Yeah, that was what Kassar thought too. What? Did you really think we're going to play by your rules did you?" Sirius told him with a wink. He wanted old Snake-face to know what he was up against, though he suspected that the bastard probable already knew. Sirius grinned as realization showed in Severus's face. He then snapped his head to the two students watching them. "Get your Head of House down and to the Hospital Wing. It would be a shame if he lost the use of his wanking off hand."

Sirius walked back over to Lily and helped her through her door. He knew that she was probably feeling ashamed for a display that in his opinion was completely justified. It was just her nature. He would stay with her all night if he had too. If that greasy git came back, he would kill him without pause, consequences be damned.

"Well you just can't buy good entertainment like that any more." Pansy joked. Things couldn't have worked out more perfectly. She was also supposed to collect a memory of Potter shagging Black as well. From the angle she was in, and the words they said. The situation was very misleading. Implied sex was sometimes better than actual sex. Let the viewer's imagination do your dirty work for you. Plus, collecting some of Potter's and Black's hair was dangerous and now an unnecessary risk.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. Was the girl really that far up her own bum? Did she not see what just happened right before her eyes? He had seen some of the most ruthless Death Eaters in action, and they seemed timid to what his Charms Professor just unleashed on Snape. Even in a rage her attack was controlled and as far as he could tell, flawless. For a supposed inept Muggle-born, she scandalously just handed one of the Dark Lords Inner Circle his own arse. If Lord Black hadn't had redirected her curse, Potter would have decapitated Snape, with a curse he invented. Talk about irony.

Pansy may have a death wish, but he most defiantly did not. She wanted to go up against that! When this blew up in her face, and Draco knew that it would, he had no intention of being anywhere near her.

* * *

They were finally alone and this was Harry's last night in the Gryffindor House. After he promised Daphne that he would talk to his godfather. She had left to return to the Slytherin Dungeon claiming she had to have a chat with her sister. Neither of them believed it for a second but played along just the same. No sooner than she left that Ron and Hermione showed up.

Hermione had a thousand questions for Harry raging from what she read between the lines in the Daily Prophet to the newest Potter. He did his best to answer her, but as soon as one was answered he was assaulted with another. He looked pleadingly to Ron for help, but got an amused unsympathetic head shake in response. Always the big brother, the _git_. Ginny took the time to plot her revenge. After about an hour of it even Ron was at his limit. Ginny didn't know what he whispered in Hermione's ear, but it certainly done the trick. She quickly made-up a pathetic excuse and the two of them left in a rush with her cheeks ablaze. Harry wasted no time putting up an enchantment to ensure they wouldn't be bothered for some time which was fine with her.

"So do you want to see it?" Ginny playfully whispered in Harry's ear from behind him and reeled with delight as his body stiffened and his scent became more pronounced. She filed away the change in his scent under the _Harry's randy _file. He obviously was thinking something very different than what she was suggesting. The fact that she was pressing her breasts against his back may have had something to do with that. He purred out _Tease_ and it was like music to her. She loved that they could affect each other so much. Her scent had shifted as well.

"Not having impure thoughts now are we? What would the other Noble Lords say to that, I wonder?" Ginny continued to take the mickey out of him as she backed away seductively. Perhaps her pet name was earned after all? Harry slowly turned around to face her with the predator in his eyes. Ginny s sucked in her bottom lip in anticipation instead of fear. She knew Harry had mastered his inner beast and if she said stop he would honour her wishes.

"They would be envious of my good fortune." He purred at her and she fought the effect it was having on her. Fury wanted out to play, but she wasn't in the mood to share. Tonight he was all hers.

"I was talking about my Animagus form, not my knickers you perv." Ginny countered with a raised brow as she crossed her arms for added effect. She didn't want him know how strong of an effect he had on her just yet. She did have her pride after all. He took a deep breath in through his nose and grinned. Her eyes narrowed to a thin slit as his grin widened. Sometimes she hated it when he did that. _Cocky Git, well I'm not going down without a fight._

"I thought it was dangerous to your virtue for me to see Fury?" Harry inquired impishly of her. That wily look in his eyes was starting to get annoying. Ginny parted her lips and slid her index finger slowly across her bottom one. Her mans eyes followed it as her finger strategically tucked a lock of signature Weasley red hair behind her ear.

"That was yesterday Mr. Potter." Ginny started as she steered her finger down her neck at a snail's pace until it was on her pulse point. She smiled as Harry's Adam's Apple rose and fell as he swallowed. "Today is a different Quidditch match all together. Fancy a game?" She continued as she trailed along her collar bone to her center, and down the valley between her inviting bosoms. Her prey licked his lips with fervour, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "But only if you can tell me what colour my eyes are without looking." Ginny challenged.

"The same color as your…" Harry told her not moving his eyes from their pleasant view. Ginny gasped and crossed her arms in protest, but before she could scold him he finished with, "Boots." Ginny quickly looked down to see he was correct. When she looked back up her chocolate eyes met his emerald ones. He leaned in and gave her a soft peck on her heated cheek.

"Gotcha, I win.." He whispered. Besides they're more golden than chocolate, but he wasn't stupid enough to throw that out there.

"Git." She signed back with the warmth of her breath tickling his lips.

"Tease." Harry answered as he closed the gap and claimed his prize. What started supple grew robust in the beat of a heart. Ginny was raking her hands threw his unwieldy hair. His hands cupped her lower cheeks and lifted her up. On instinct they wrapped her legs around him as she moaned into the kiss. One that didn't stop until Ginny felt a wall against her back. She took in precious air as Harry tasted the section of neck she taunted him with just moments ago. Lips tongue and teeth working in perfect unison to drive her distraught with desire.

"You drive me mental when you do that." Ginny moaned out in protest that held no conviction. The last thing she wanted him to do was stop. This wasn't how Ginny expected her first time to be, but she was too caught up in the moment to think properly.

"That's the point." Harry mumbled as he raked fang lightly over her jugular. Shadow was howling at him to bite her, to claim her, and mark her as his mate. Harry was in tune with that desire. She was his and he would share her with no one_. Claim her, claim her, claim her__**, do it now!**_

"**Roooaaaarrrrr!" **Harry threw his head back and howled out with enough force to shake the room. Ginny opened her eyes to see his hybrid form rip his claws down the stone wall next to her head. His human mind was fighting against his primal one for dominance. He wouldn't take her like this. He would not even share her with Shadow. Ginny seemed to understand his eternal struggle and the danger it represented to her, but was too mesmerized by the display to move.

"Not…like…this…I'm not an animal! I am the Master! I…AM…THE…MASTER!" Harry roared and almost immediately his fur rescinded. His body returned to its natural state after a minute. Ginny slid off of him and he rested his head against the wall breathing heavily from the clash of wills.

"I guess I make you a little mental too?" Ginny asked as she ran her fingers through his hair and got a purr as thanks.

"Clearly." He managed in between laboured breaths.

"I honestly thought I was over the whole heat thing." Ginny told him sympathetically as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She could tell it was having a calming effect on him.

"You are. It was never about your heat cycle for me. Sure it drove me to the edge and brought my desires to the surface, but it started when this butt naked audacious girl Bat-Bogeyed Lestrange. I know you were Glamoured, half dead, and covered in blood, but damn that was freakin hot. Then for the next week I got to know you. Granted I was in panther form and couldn't talk to you, but every day you pulled me in more and more. When you left all I wanted to do was go after you. I made that stuffed panther that purred and gave it to Nympy to give you. At least I could be there in some small way.

Then when I got here and couldn't find you I felt lost. Then this sexy redhead who was a bit of a pain in the ass at first got under my skin. I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. Being around you was like I was on catnip and that was before you went into heat. Now here's where it get confusing. I thought I was betraying you by desiring the other you. It took me a bit to figure out who you really were. You'll never know what it felt like to see your Patronus, all the emotions that swarmed my mind. I don't even know if I could find the words to give it justice.

Every moment I've spent with you from then until now only deepened what I should have known from the start. This might have started off as infatuation, but not any more. Ginevra Molly Weasley I love you. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out." Harry finished as he wiped the tears that were freely running down her beautiful face. Her eyes told him so much at that instant and it was enough for him.

"Stupid Git, how am I supposed to top that?" She asked with an angelic smile that made his gut roll. Harry went to tell her she didn't have to, but she put a finger to his lips. "My turn, so shut it." He nodded in compliance.

"I should have known it was you the moment you purred, and on some level I think I did. Do you know why I hexed Lestrange? I can honestly tell you that at that moment I was scared shiteless. I knew that we were caught and she was going to take me back to that room and finish what she had started. I told myself that it was last act of defiance that made me do that. Perhaps she would kill me and I would finally be free. On some level that was true, but that wasn't the reel reason. In the most hopeless moment in my life, a jet Black Panther shot out of Tonks' shadow. Any sane person would have had kittens on the spot. You want to know what I felt at that moment…safe. In my core I knew you would protect me even if my mind didn't at the time. It had been so very long since I had felt that, and I still feel it every time you're near me. Again, I should have known the moment Hermione had me take you to the Gryffindor Tower.

Then you got me out of there. Things got a little sketchy after that. I remember telling you to go after Tonks, then seeing Greyback. I'm pretty sure I fainted, because the next thing I remember was flying through the air, and I thought that was it. I was dead. I felt so cold and empty. I sense myself drifting away and it was a relief to tell you the truth.

Then I landed safely in your arms. Your hybrid fur was so warn and comforting that it made me want to keep on fighting. The next thing I remember was waking up covered in bandages and Shadow watching over me and that safe feeling washed over me again.

I suppose I started telling you my pathetic life story to kill time during my recovery and to sort out my own feeling more than anything else. You silently and without judgement listened to me bare my deepest darkest most horrid secrets, and your accepting emerald eyes never faltered once. I can't put into words what that meant to me Harry; your unconditional acceptance was my lifeline, and what it means to me now that I know it was you all along.

During it all you refused to let me despair. You listened to my rants, licked my face when I was sad, let me use you as a blanket when I needed comfort, and that blissful purr of yours always chased away the nightmares. You kept me sane Harry. Your mum may have healed my body, but you healed my soul.

When Tonks took me back home, I couldn't function without you around. It was like after the Chamber all over again, but a hundred times worse. That was until Tonks brought me a purring stuffed panther, and yes it felt like you were with me again. That's when I came up with my bold plan B. If I couldn't free myself from the Life Debt to Longbottom, then I was going to run away and find Shadow. First I had to become an Animagus, and then seek you out. Even if I had to live the rest of my life as a jaguar, at least I would have good company. I know that I didn't know where you were, but I knew that somehow I would find you. I never expected you to find me first, even if you weren't Shadow any more.

Now here was my dilemma. Shadow I trusted completely, but Harry…well he scared the shite out of me. Not because I thought that you would ever hurt me, but because I had no control over myself when I was around you. Everything was just so bloody intense. It was like riding a broom through a hurricane. You've been with a Succubus that looks like a bloody Greek Goddess and I didn't even know how I could begin to compete with that. Thankfully your mum made me see that I was being stupid.

You're not afraid of anything. You can go toe to toe with Dumbledore and still find time to flirt with me in the same sentence. Then you give me that look and I feel naked, randy, terrified, and protected all at once. I know I must sound totally mental, but the thing is…I love it. Scary as shite mind you, but I've never felt so alive and free. It might have taken me a while, but I accept that now.

Everything you have done from the moment you came back into my life tells me what I should have known from the start. Harry James Potter you are my life, love and my mate. My only question now is…what are you going to do about it Git?" Ginny teased. For a brief second Harry stood their looking dazed and Ginny took pride in leaving him for once speechless. Harry's handsome face illuminated with unrestricted love for her, and then he held out his hand for her.

"Dance with me M'lady?" Was all he asked. Ginny raised her brow to it, but gave him her hand anyway.

"We don't have any musi- How did you do that?" She asked him as she looked around the Marauders Lair in disbelief. Music seemed to be coming out of the walls. Ginny looked over at Harry when he didn't respond. She looked at Harry to find him looking around the Lair just as amazed as she was.

"I wish I could take credit for this Darlin` I think it's coming from Hogwarts herself. Just what enchantments have you guys been placing on the room while I was gone?" Harry asked while not even trying to hide his admiration.

"Well it just kind of snowballed to tell you the truth. Susan Bones put one she thought would be useful from her Family Spellbook."

"You mean the kind that they don't share with the public."

"Exactly, then everyone started coming up with things we never would have found even in the Restricted Section."

"Well, that defiantly falls under the BBH."

"The BBH?"

"Bloody Buggering Hell"

"Sirius?"

"Mum, but she only breaks it out on special occasions."

"Should we call an emergency meeting?"

"No it will keep for now. Besides I want to dance with my Lady." Harry told her as he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't hungry or heated by any means. Just comforting in the knowledge that this was where they both wanted to be at the moment. Their lips parted, but not their bodies. Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck, as Harry's arms snaked around her waist. Slowly they moved their bodies to the rhythm of the music and each other. Before he even realized it Harry was getting lost in Ginny's chocolate irises

Neither knew just how long they stayed like that, but Ginny knew the moment the sensation of Harry's fingers sliding under her shirt and exploring the flesh under it. She sucked in her bottom lip as her shirt followed his hands as they were guided up and over. She put up no resistance as her shirt fell somewhere in the room out of her sight. Harry leaned down and kissed her shoulder as his fingertips trailed up her exposed back, and unclasped her bra with the slightest of touches.

Ginny slowly arched her back allowing Harry access to remove her bra the rest of the way. She didn't care where it landed in the room; all that mattered to her was the pleasing look in his eyes as he looked down on her.

"Perfection" Harry whispered tenderly as his eyes couldn't leave her ample and delicious looking bosom. Hardened nipples beckoned for his attention, and Harry unknowingly licked his lips in anticipation of this most appealing task. Ginny's cheeks heated while her chest started to tingle under Harry's admiration.

Fury beckoned her to take a more active role in the night's festivities, and Ginny found herself agreeing with her wholeheartedly. She slowly raked her hands down his chest with just enough force to produce more stimulation than pain. Under his shirt they went to feel the warmth of the skin that laid beneath. The most erotic purr slipped from Harry's mouth, as the tips of her fingers trekked their way across him. Up his tight abs to well defined pectorals, and only stopping to tweak his nipples playfully. Onward she pushed around to feel the toned muscles of his back, and then back down until her hand gave his bum a proper squeeze.

"Very nice, but it do believe that you are overdressed Mr. Potter," The beauty before him said while wiggling her eye brows playfully.

"Perhaps you could remedy that for me Ms. Weasley?" Harry requested while sliding his lips down her sensitive neck, which caused her whole body to shiver.

"A woman's work is never done." She mock complained in a sultry voice once she recovered. She quickly discarded his shirt by ripping it off of him. "Oops, did I do that?" She apologized without a sliver of remorse. A pair of dual hands and eyes started to explore and memorize the newly exposed flesh and the curves of the other without breaking the rhythm of the dance.

The warmth of her body and the feel of Ginny's naked breasts pressed up against his chest was driving Harry wild, not that Ginny couldn't feel the effect it was having on him. She decided to address the new development directly. Swift nimble hands unbuckled his belt and pulled it off in one fluid motion. Another article of clothing lost somewhere in the room, only to be followed by his trousers a few seconds later. Not wanting to be one upped Harry made sure Ginny's skirt joined the others as they danced on.

The feel of their nearly nude body's rubbing against each other was amazingly sexy, but Ginny wanted to feel what it was like to dance completely starkers with Harry. Taking a deep breath and gathering up her Gryffindor courage she slid her hands under the elastic of his boxers and lowered herself and them down to the floor.

Harry's manhood was directly in front of her face now. This was the first time she had seem it, and it was larger than she expected it to be. She had heard other girls talk about their boyfriends and what to do. She had even imagined doing it to him, but now that the moment was upon her she froze. Given Harry's past lover, she would probably be bullock at this. Sensing her dilemma, Harry reached down and tilted her chin up so she was looking at his face.

"Only when you're ready and not before." He told her with sincerity that put her at ease. He offered his hand and helped her back up.

"I've never done it and I don't want to disappoint you." She said looking into his eyes looking for disappointment and receiving none.

"Impossible, besides it's my turn now." He grinned at her, before dropping to one knee. His hot breath tickled her tummy as he hooked the sides of her knickers with his pinkie fingers. He guided them down as his fingertips caressed her bum and trailed them down the back of her legs. The sensation made her small hairs stand on end. She stepped out of them a little self-conscious. She was just as aroused as him and already wet. A musky smell was coming from her sex and she hoped he wouldn't be turned off by it.

His purr let her know that her fears were unfounded. Oh how she loved that sound, and the effect it had on her. She knew she had to push other girl's bad experiences stories out of her head. She wasn't them, and Harry wasn't the blokes they sported with. Enough with the expatiations and misconceptions, she was going to just enjoy the moment and where it was taking them. She knew where the destination would end. It was the journey that was all the fun. Knowing her partner as she did, it was sure to be memorable

Ginny wasn't quite sure when Harry got behind her. Only the magnificent kiss he gave to her right cheek, which was followed with one to her left and was just as marvelous as the first one. From her hip to the small of her back and all the way up her spine Harry kissed, licked and occasionally nipped. Ginny reached behind and locked her fingers around Harry's neck when he had one of her ear lobes in his mouth. She rubbed her bum against him as they swayed back and forth to the music. From there spot on her hips, Harry caressed his hands up her sides. Teasing the sides of her boobs instead of taking them he continued on. He trailed his finger tips up her arms until he took her hands into his and he guided them back down her length fingers intertwined. They came once again to rest on her hips. Harry sucked in her other lobe in his mouth as his fingers slid across her belly to her other side and earned an inspired moan from her.

Ginny turned her head so she could capture his lips with her own, but at the last second he spun her out, then back again making her laugh in the process. He ended the move with a deep dip. Getting into the moment Ginny rubbed one of her legs up Harry and hooked it around his hip. He kissed his way throw the valley of her breasts until he found the spot on her neck that had the most profound effect on her.

"Merlin, this feels bloody amazing!" Ginny cried out her pleasure to the man that she loved so desperately it scared her. She jumped up and wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Merlin has nothing to do with it Darlin`." Harry groaned out as he took her bum in his hands to support her weight. Ginny kissed him ravenously, so caught up in the kiss that neither noticed a plush bed appear not far away from them.

"This is the best freakin Lair ever!" Harry yelled once he caught sight of it, and promptly deposited them on it with a bounce. Ginny's breathing became more laboured as she looked up at him knowing they were well past the point of no return. Things would never be the same between them, and she found she was more excited than fearful of that. Still Harry took the time to look at her and silently asking permission with his eyes. She understood that to him this wasn't about the heat of the moment, or him simply taking. This was about her giving. The choice was still hers, and she knew that he would abide by her decision if she said no. This made her love him all the more, because she could tell it was with great difficulty that he was doing this.

"Stop being all honourable and claim me already you wonderful git." Ginny commanded in a voice that was demanding and incredibly erotic.

"Yes M'lady" Harry answered in a way than made her whole body shiver, or it could have been the way his tongue was making its way across her body, she couldn't really tell. A few seconds later she stopped wondering completely. He started to caress her breast with one hand, but didn't go straight for the nipple like she expected. With a feather-like touch he started to map out her hot spots and her preferences between different degrees of pressure that brought her the most pleasure. He was completely brilliant at it, and if he would have asked she would have told him that her entire body was one big erogenous zone when he touched her that way. Though she had to admit, she liked his way better.

As amazing as Harry was with his hands, his tongue was eye rolling, toe curling, head thrashing, screaming at the top of her lungs bloody marvellous. He was currently teasing her golden brown outer areola with the tip of his tongue, and then he took her erect nipple between his teeth. His grip on it was firm with just a hint of pain. That was lost quickly as he taunted the tip as his tongue slowly circled it. Occasionally he would pull back slightly and release, only to recapture it at the base then rake his way to the tip again, and driving mad in the process. It wasn't until both of her breasts received equal attention that Harry tongue ventured to her southern region.

Harry stopped at her bellybutton and circled the edge several times before probing the dip in her flesh and causing her to giggle with delight. Achieving his goal he made his way down to a small patch of neatly trimmed hair. Ginny moaned out as he traced a design of a rune through it, as he mused over the fact that the various shades of red hair did make it look like a wildfire. He would tell her later that the rune would dull the pain she was about to have soon.

His eyes trailed down to her glory and breathed in her delicious scent. Ginny bit down on her bottom lip as he breathed in deeply. Free one of her hands from the section of sheet that she had been clawing to shreds from his astonishing attention to detail. She ran it through his hair robustly in pleading encouragement.

"You're so beautiful Gin, and smell divine." Harry complemented her sensing her vulnerability that was unwarranted. She smiled down at him as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Really?" She asked completely undone by the honesty in his tribute.

"You're my Goddess, let me worship you."

"You are so full of shite." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes as her blush darkened. "But if you insist, who am I to deny." She added as she parted her legs to beacon him forth. Harry ran his tongue along her entrance parting it slightly. Ginny gripped his hair tightly as she gave a purr of her own. He parted her with a smile and repeated the process he did with her bosom. The one advantage of spending time with Succubi was the knowledge that every female was different in her likes, dislikes, and in some cases fetishes. The fun was discovering just what they were. Harry started tracing a specific set of runes on her button that were driving her mental. Wave after wave of pleasure was coursing through her body. Starting at sex and ending at the tips of her fingers and toes.

"I'M LOSING MY BLOODY MIND!" Ginny screamed out after ten glorious minutes of him unlocking the secrets to her rapture and taking her over the edge in the process for the second time. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably from the bliss he was giving her. She wanted him in her, and she wanted it right bloody now! Ginny still didn't know how she did it, but after the wave subsided she rolled Harry over very aggressively and positioned herself over him.

"And you call me a freakin` tease." She scorned him as she raked claws down his chest with a small trail of blood in the wake. She took hold of not to little Harry and introduced him to her hot, wet, and ready mama Ginny guided his head into her entrance and lowered herself enough to bring him to her barrier. It was a tight but amazing fit. Nipping at the bottom corner of her mouth she took the plunge and dropped down quickly. Ginny cried out at the pain of becoming a woman. She froze for a minute as she adjusted to his size. Slowly at first she started to bounce up and down on him. Harry hands went to her hips to help her adjust to a rhythm that was pleasing for them both. Then his hands trailed up her and cupped her breasts as Ginny rode him. Harry loved the feel of her tits in his hands, warm, firm, and soft. He could spend days occupying himself with them and still never have his fill. The expressions on her lovely face as her rolled her nipple between his fingers was inspiring to say the least. Ginny threw her head back and howled out her pleasure to the multiple stimulations that were magnificent and driving her on.

Harry sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Ginny readjusted by wrapping her legs around him and rocking back and forth in his lap. Grabbing two fists full of his raven locks she increased the fever of their pace. She felt her third orgasm of the night coming a wave of pure ecstasy.

"Come with me luv!" Ginny cried out when she knew she was about to cross the threshold once more. Harry met her rocking motion with thrust of his own. The intensity of it spurring the young lovers on to the next plateau and beyond. Together they threw his head back and roared out at their shared rapture that shook the very walls of Hogwarts. None that lived within the famed castle escaped its notice. Their eyes locked and all doubt and reserve vanished in a heartbeat. Ginny threw her head to the side to expose her neck to him. It was an act of submission as well as a vow of eternal devotion. Harry repeated the action and intent to her. She understood completely, equals now and forever. Together they bit down on the other, marking and claiming their Life Mate.

In the darkness of a night a lone figure made her way up the West Tower to the Owlery. It was almost one in the morning, and if she got caught there would be hell to pay. With a special map to guide her safely there, the girl pulled the hood of her cloak off. Emma Potter looked at the map one more time to make sure no staff were anywhere near this side of the castle. She was all alone save the individual that she was meeting in this secluded location. Stepping inside she noted that most of the owls were out hunting.

"I'm here, show yourself." The newest Potter called out to the darkness. Out of the shadows stepped Sasha Desory looking dazzling in the moonlight. She had only met the Succubus two days ago. She had come to check on Harry after his fight with that Ancient. He had told her that Sasha was the one who taught him the blood magic that made it possible for her to say goodbye to her mum. All she wanted to do was thank her. Little did she know that it would lead her to this moment, and a decision that would change her life forever?

"So do you wish to become more than you are young one?" Sasha asked with a critical eye.

"Yes" Emma answered truthfully.

"This is not an undertaking to be taken lightly, have you sought out Lily's counsel on this matter?" Sasha asked as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Emma looked down for a moment to steel herself.

"This is my choice. When everything is said and done, she'll understand and support my decision. Please, let me do this for Harry. I owe him that much." Emma pleaded with the Desory Matriarch.

"And?" She asked knowing there was more to it than that. This was her first test and hopefully for both their futures she would pass.

"I want to learn your ways for myself. I don't want to be good. I want to be the best." Emma told her with conviction. She had no doubts that this was what she wanted.

"To lie to a man is sometimes necessary, but to lie to yourself is unforgivable. You've taken the first step." Sasha smiled proudly down on her new pupil. She walked out the door and into the night. Hopping on the railing she looked back at Emma. "The question Petite is do you have the courage to take the leap?" With that said she opened her wings and flew off into the night. Emma followed her out and narrowed her eyes at the challenge. She stepped up on the ledge and looked down at the ground a hundred feet below and swallowed hard.

"Come Petite! The night is marvellous!" Sasha yelled out to her gliding through the sky. She sounded so joyful and Emma wondered what it would feel like to fly through the sky. She discarded her robe and transformed. She was surprised that the night did not chill her body. Holding her arms out wide Emma breathed in the night air. All her senses were more acute. She savoured the sensation of the unknown before she dive over the side. Her hair was whipping back behind her as she descended rapidly to the ground. Finishing the transformation Emma sprouted wings from her back and a long tail from just above her bum. The next thing she was knew, she was flying through the night sky and was consumed with a overwhelming sense of pure unhindered freedom.

**_A/N: There you go. I hope you liked it. I know this chapter was late, but it was extra long. So i hope that made up for it. This was my first lemon, so let me know what you think._**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: For about every 2 scenes I write_**,**_ there is at least one that gets deleted__. I read back and discovered that the lead up to Emma gaining a Succubi form must have gotten lost in the mix. Sooo...you're getting a flashback__ in this chapter__. Enjoy._**

* * *

Ginny woke up to the most amazing sensation of warm naked flesh pressed up against her equally bare flesh. Her whole body tingled from the sensation even before she opened her eyes in protest. She wanted to indulge herself a bit longer if she could, but knew that they would have to get up sooner or later. Ginny's eyes fluttered open to see a Harry's handsome face looking down at her with the sweetest look of contentment. It brought a smile to her lips as well as a burning need to kiss his.

"Good morning lover." She whispered after she had done just that. Ginny started to draw a Hippogriff on his chest with her finger, all the while repeating in her mind what Harry had said the night before. _Best Lair ever_.

"Lover? Now I could get use to the sound of that." Harry grinned out and started to draw an invisible picture on Ginny with the hand that was resting on her bum. She shivered at the sensation it was sending through her body. Her own fingers were making their way up to the spot where she had marked him as her mate. Where two puncture marks that her fangs had made before, now a Celtic ring knot of protection encompassed the area. Within the most ancient of unity runes were a Black Panther and Silver Jaguar intertwined in a yin yang meticulous fit. An emerald and chocolate eye were on the spot where her fangs had entered him. Harry nimble fingers made their way up her back slowly and leaving a trail of goose flesh in its wake until came to rest on the exact twin markings on where he marked her.

"Both Eastern and Western Philosophies plus Runes intertwined, very clever my love." Ginny whispered her approval with admiration, as she traced the runes and felt her magic that lay beneath his skin. She loved that her magic was within him, and his was homogeneously in her.

"I like to cover my bases." He smirked as he did the same to hers.

"Several times last night as I remember." She teased back with a wink.

"I do believe that you have dethroned Hermione as the best set of lungs in the school." Harry reminded her as he wiggled his eye brows.

"Thank you, they are rather pretty." She smiled out and snuggled deeper into him. Ginny felt a wave of contentment wash over her, and knew there was no place she would rather be than right here.

"And tasty." Harry whispered as he sucked in her earlobe making her shiver.

"Git" Ginny laughed and lightly slapped him.

"Tease," Harry said as his teeth raked down her neck.

"You don't suppose we could stay here all day?" Ginny asked hopefully, because he was making her randy.

"Nothing I would like more, but sooner or later I'm going to have to attend a class." Harry told her as he reluctantly pulled away. Every part of him wanted to ravage her.

"What happened to _I'm a Marauder and I __play by my own rules_, blah…blah…blah." Ginny asked seductively in his ear.

"Good point." Harry agreed and softly traced her mark with the tip of his tongue. A pulse of red hot pleasure shot out from the spot where he licked her and cascaded throughout her entire body. She could feel herself starting to get wet, and wondered if it was affecting him just as much.

"Mmmm, that feels good. So when did you get up?" Ginny inquired playfully of her Mate.

"Not long, you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you." Ginny raised a brow to that and gingerly guided her fingertips down his chest, across his abs, and then took hold of him with a firm grip.

"I repeat myself. When did you get up?" Ginny asked in a sultry voice. She had much more confidence after their night of lovemaking. Harry raised a brow of his own.

"Well, what did you expect? I have a butt naked gorgeous vixen in my bed." He answered truthfully with that ever sexy grin of his. Ginny heart melted a little at what he said, but her eyes tried to escape her head when she felt him throb in her hand. She recovered quickly and gave him a long stroke. Harry laid back his head and groaned out his pleasure.

"Not to change the subject, but why isn't little Fury sore?" Ginny asked as she continued to stroke him in a steady rhythm.

"Magical Animagi, heal fast. Ughhhhhhhhhhh that feels so freakin` amazing" He grunted out.

"So that rune you traced over my cat last night had nothing to do with that?"

"Noticed that did you? Could you be more specific Darlin`, I was using quite a few down there last night. As I recall you weren't complaining. Ugh, could you loosen the grip a bit?"

"Lose the cheek." Ginny warned him.

"Consider it lost" Harry groaned in relief when she loosened her grip some. "Thank you, and to answer your question…yes."

"I don't suppose you threw one in there that covered contraceptive did you?"

"And then some." Harry told her doing his best to not moan out his answer. He couldn't believe she expected him to hold up his side of a conversation while she was doing this to him. Ginny had come to the distinct conclusion that he would truthfully answer any question she asked him, as long as she kept doing this. She made another mental note and asked her last question, because the whole thing was making her more randy as him.

"Is it's still in effect?" Ginny asked hopefully. She had a strong suspicion where Harry learned those runes. She just might have to send Sasha a thank you note. Not that she was gloating…well maybe a little. All Harry could manage was to nod his head rapidly as his eyes rolled up on him. Ginny looked down at what was in her hand, and curiosity got the best of her.

She slid on top of Harry and rubbed her breasts down his body until his manhood was between them. Her dormmate had once told her that guys really like this, so she figures she would give it a go. Cupping the sides she sandwiched Harry's staff, and earned a groan from him. It was warn and hard as she expected, but what surprised her was that she liked the feel of it there as much as he did. She started to massage it by slowly moving her boobs in different direction around his rod. Harry grabbing a fist full of sheets told her that it was a hit. She decided to take her time and have fun with it. It didn't take her long to figure out what he liked. Harry was many things, but subtle wasn't one of them.

Before long his head was disappearing between her cleavage only to emerge a few seconds later as she moved in a up and down motion. Each time getting a little closer to her face, and she had to admit she wondered what it would taste like. Harry was starting to thrust up as she went down and she kissed the tip and felt it throb through her lips. On the next thrust she opted for an open mouth kiss and found the taste of him to her liking. With each thrust she let a little more into her mouth.

Ginny let go of her breasts and took an aggressive hold on him. She twirled her tongue around his head and Harry let out a throaty growl. She pulled him out of her mouth and slowly ran her tongue his length from base to head, circled it twice and headed back down. She continued on in this manner for a few more minutes before her couldn't take it anymore.

"Freakin Tease" Harry growled out, and she smiled at the effect it had on him. She felt him throbbing, and knew if she kept it up he was going to explode. She wasn't done having fun just yet, plus he was fond of calling her tease. Why not earn it? So she crawled her sway back up him low enough sow her hardened nipples teasing him all the way until she had straddled him.

"Tease, am I?" Ginny asked with a taunting grin, as she grinded her entrance against his length. The electrical pulses the act was shooting throw her body was quite simply…pure bliss. Ginny threw her head back and moaned out her pleasure. Harry's hands found her hips and increased her pace, making her eyes roll up in the process. This defiantly backfired on her, but the brilliance of the moment overpowered the annoyance beyond reason.

In a swift fluid motion Harry flipped her onto her back and positioned himself over her. She expected him to plunge into her with all the vigour he had used last night. Instead he started to circle her jewel with the talisman on the end of his staff.

"Sweet Merlin Harry! Are you trying to drive me mental?" Ginny cried out she felt an orgasm beginning to build within her depths. Harry added a little more pressure making her moan out even louder than before. His free hand made its way across her flat tummy, and then slightly tickled her ribs before cupping her right breast. Her stiff nipples was calling out to him for attention, and he answered its call quite robustly. The multiple stimulations were spurring her closer and closer to her peak of ecstasy. Just as she was about to reach her summit he stopped cold. Ginny whimpered at the sudden loss of paradise. She was so close to her rapture but it was still just out of her reach.

"Is the Tease getting teased?" Harry smirked down at her and she scowled back at him.

"You prat! Finished what you started!" She half snarled half whimpered at him. He smiled and gave her only one counterclockwise stroke. She was still close to the edge, but when he stopped again. She found yearning for release had doubled.

Harry knew he was playing with fire at that moment, but in the end he hoped she would thank him. Ginny whether she released it or not was a very sexual woman, and was just now truly starting to explore this side of herself. A little experimentation was good for the soul as well as the libido.

Ginny was at her limit and was done with his teasing. She grabbed his bum cheeks in each hand and sunk in her claws. "IN ME NOW POTTER!" She commanded with her fangs bared. Harry hissed, but gave her what she wanted. He slid in her much easier than the last night, but it was still a very tight fit. He started off with long slow thrusts at first until she had adjusted to his size. Before long he was increasing his tempo that was much more to her liking. Before long they were both at their limit.

"Gin I'm gonna!"

"Me to luv!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both cried out at the same time.

* * *

"Alright give me all the Memories you have on this Mission you have." Draco demanded of Pansy after he had pulled her into an empty classroom so they would not be disturbed. Sensing deception she pulled her wand, but Draco slapped it away while rolling his eyes at her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Parkinson. They're safer with me than in your head right now."

"I think I'll need more elaboration than that Malfoy." Pansy inquired as she brought her wand back to pointing at Draco. He rolled his eyes again and let out a huff of frustration. They had just been summoned to Snape's office.

"Are you daft? Snape is a gifted Legilimens. I told you last night that it wasn't going to take him long to fit the missing pieces together. Besides do you really think he's going to let us walk around with the knowledge that Potter just served an Inner Circle Member his own arse for dinner? He can't have that information finding its way back to the Dark Lords ears. The man is first and foremost a survivor. Never forget that!" Draco told her pointedly. Pansy nodded her head in understanding. Once again she reminded herself why she chose to team up with him.

"Thank you, I didn't think about that." She told him as she removed all the significant memories from her head. A copy of the two most important ones she had sent to Lestrange last night, but Draco didn't need to know that. Not to say that Pansy hadn't been using the last few days to her advantage. She had built up quite a collection of memories of a young Lily Potter doing disgraceful acts with students, staff, and herself all over Hogwarts. Once she was caught by Filch and to get her out of that paticular pickle, well let's just say that was a memory she was glad to be rid of. On the up side she was getting very skilled with the Obliviate Charm. Then her distrusting self-preservation nature kicked in, and she stopped. "How do I know that you won't just take these and use them for your own gain?"

"You really are an ungrateful little bitch, you know that Parkinson! Put them in your bag, hide them in the Room of Requirement, or shove them up your arse, I don't care! Just don't come crying to me when you spend day in the Pit when you fuck this up. I'm out of here." Draco ranted and started to storm off.

"Stop!" Pansy cried out as Draco put his hand on the door. She had heard rumors about the Pit, and the punishment of those that failed the Dark Lord. She was in no hurry to visit it. Pansy didn't see the smirk on Draco's face. "I'm sorry Draco. Your right, I was just being silly. I know you're just looking out for me, and haven't given me any reason to not trust you."

"Oh, you think?" Draco shot back at her without looking back. His grin growing as he did.

"Please Draco, I trust you." Pansy pleaded. The fear of what might happen to her in the Pit had a vicious grip on her heart now. Draco knew it and planed on pushing the advantage for all it was worth.

"Do you?" He asked with fake hurt in his voice. It was enough to send her across the room and to press her body against his back. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. _Almost there. _"I don't want them to hurt you. I couldn't bare it if they did to you what they did to me. I'm just trying to protect you Luv." Draco lied effortlessly and even added a sniffle in the mix. Pansy never doubted it for a second and tightened her grip upon hearing the last word. He really did care about her.

"Yes I do, please don't leave me. I can't do this alone." She pleaded and He knew he had her just where he wanted. Slowly Draco turned around and cupped her face in his hands.

"Even enough to let me enter your mind so I can protect it properly?" Draco asked tenderly. Pansy knew what kind of magic the Black family was famous for, and was touched that he would go that far to protect her.

"Utterly" She smiled up him completely misunderstanding the victory that she saw in his eyes.

"First I'll need the memories, and then we will begin. We must make haste Luv, time is of the essences." He commanded and she never even realized he did. Pansy just nodded her head and did what she was ordered to do. Draco could have spent days in her mind and still not discovered all her secrets. The girl had dirt on everybody. Not just within the halls of Hogwarts, but the Ministry as well. She would make a Nobleman a fine and useful wife some day. He filed that away for another time and went to work on what was most pressing. It took twenty minutes but he had what he had come for.

"There it's done. He won't be able to get past my protection. There is just one last thing I must do Pansy."

"What's that luv?"

"OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

Emma was doing her best to pay attention in her Muggle Studies class, but honestly she lived as one for the last ten years. Besides she couldn't stop thinking about last night, and what it felt like to fly in her Succubus form. Before she even realized it Emma was thinking back to when it all began.

"_I was going to check in on Harry before going to bed. I was the only one Aunt Lily was letting in to see him. Of__ course I still wasn't talking to him, mostly because I don't think I could control myself if I did. I was still so furious at him for almost getting himself killed and proud of him at the same time. Weird huh?_

_Come off it, how many blokes do you know that__ would go that far for his family. Look at how far he had gone to help me even before he knew we were cousins. Scratch that…brother. In my heart he's my brother. I might be acting like a selfish bitch right now, but I can't lose that or Aunt Lily for that __matter._

_I almost called her mum today. I had to catch myself at the last second. My mum gave her blessing that I could call her that. I just feel like it's too soon. I mean, she just passed away. Granted I barely knew the woman, but that wasn't her fault.__ In the end I knew that she loved me. I just feel like I should honour her memory or something._

_The thing is Aunt Lily has been there for me so much. She's not overbearing, judgemental or bossy. She just kind of stands back and lets me make my own way. Eve__n if a mess up, she will only give me a subtle suggestion. One of these days I'm going to tell her how much that means to me. She also tests me in that sneaky ingenious way of hers._

_Like right now for instance. I'm on my way to see Harry, knowing she has ward__ed the room so only she can enter. She showed me how to do it, so I know it's based on her blood. I know she showed me so I could do it for myself if the need ever arises. She never outright said that I couldn't visit Harry, just implied it. Still part of __me thinks she wants me to try to get past the ward. Is she testing my character or skill? She a crafty Witch I'll give her that. Because the urge to get past that ward is like an itch I just have to scratch._

_Seeing as the same blood that runs through Aunt __Lily veins runs through mine, I try to key myself in. It's tricky set of runes and I think I got the incantation right. Oh well, only one way to find out. I take a steady breath and then give it a go. One tap on the doorknob at first and nothing happens. This is good, con__sidering I was expecting to be thrown across the hall. I give it a few more quick taps just to make sure, before I go for it. I take a firm hold of the doorknob…nothing._

_I turn and give a push. Harry door opens and I realize too late I should have knocked.__ Standing by his window was a drop-dead-gorgeous Succubus. Her hair was like turquoise silk. Porcelain skin with a light bluish tint covered a barely cover a flawless body. If this was the Succubus that my aunt said took Harry's virginity. I could defia__ntly see how Ginny would be intimidated by that. An exquisite but sad looking face was looking back at him. Her violet eyes gleamed with unshead tears. _

"_Please think about what I said." She told him before she swept out his window and flew out into the n__ight. My eyes turned to Harry and he looked haunted, and I got this feeling in my stomach that part of his heart just shattered. If he saw me standing there Harry showed no sign of it. He just rolled over in bed and buried his face in his pillow. I whisper__ed good night to him and quietly closed the door, but not before looking out the window one last time. On our Quidditch Pitch I saw her sitting on top of the highest goal post. She looked like she was rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around h__er stomach. Once outside I grabbed my new broom from the shed and flew up to her._

"_Hi" I said. She must have been in some pretty deep thought, because she jumped up surprised and fell off the goal post. With her having wings and all I should have known she__ would have recovered quickly, but on instinct I performed the power dive Harry taught me and raced my broom down to her. She spread her wings out and slowed her decent just as I was about to catch her. Unfortunately, I couldn't pull up in time and crashed__ right into her losing my broom in the process._

_That was when it happened. She wrapped her arms around me protectively and tried to pull us out of the death plunge we were now in. Our skin made contact and then my mimicking abilities took over. My skin, ey__es, face, hair and body started to mirror hers. The back of my shirt ripped open as massive bat-like wings sprouted out of my back. It forced me out of Sasha's arms just as she started to pull us up for the second time. Again I was falling and the ground was coming up fast. I__ expected pain when a crashed but was pleasantly surprised when all I felt was a sharp tug on my tailbone, or should I say…my tail. Thank Merlin I was wearing a skirt, of course me hanging upside-down with my knickers in full view was a bit humiliating. Th__en again I wasn't dead, so I have that going for me._

"_You, my dear, must be Emma." Sasha laughed out as I was gently placed on the ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet, dusted myself off, and looked at the Succubus standing before me. She walked around m__e a few times studying me. Can we say awkward!_

"_I'm sorry Petite; it's just that you look just like I did when I was ten." She told me like she had heard what I was thinking. Yeah, that wasn't freaky at all._

"_Hey! I'm eleven I'll have you know!" I snapped __and for some reason she found that very funny._

"_Oh Harry was right, you are full of spunk."Sasha teased as she rubbed the top of my head. I slapped it away very annoyed. "I only jest Petite, your mimicking skills are quite impressive." I couldn't help but __smile at the complement, but I quickly remembered that I didn't do it on purpose._

"_Thanks, but this kind of thing happens on its own. It can be really annoying." I told her as I looked over my shoulder at the wings on my back they snapped open on my mental__ command, and then I looked around to my bum and see a tail swaying back and forth. Aunt Lily is sooo going to freak!_

"_So every time you touch someone you change into them?"Sasha asked with a raised brow._

"_No, but I don't consciously choose to do it. It's __kind of on instinct." I told her rubbing the back of her neck._

"_Instinct? That's quite interesting..." She said tapping her finger on her lips._

"_Why?"_

"_Well Petite, deliberate or not, something deep inside of you chose this. Regardless of your intent, the __exploit was magnificent. Never has a Metamorphmagus been able to take our form so completely, and believe me, many have tried." Sasha praised me and I just shrugged nervously._

"_I still don't understand why though?"_

"_You were plummeting to the ground. You __just chose your best chance to live."She explained to me. It made sense, but I still had my doubts._

"_That just seems too simple."_

"_All beings have an inherent need to survive. These instincts are like breathing. It is best not to over think this, just be g__rateful that you survived the night."_

"_I guess?"_

"_I am curious, you have the form of a Succubus, but do you have the powers as well?" Sasha inquired with a playful smile. Before I could answer she grabbed me by my hips and tossed me __up twenty feet in the a__ir. Damn! She's a lot stronger than she looks. I found myself flapping my new wings wildly. I didn't know if it would work, just something in my gut was telling me to have faith. I thankfully slowly descended to the ground._

"_How?"_

"_Our bones are hollow, __like a bird's, but exceptionally strong. Plus we naturally have a lofty metabolism which helps to keep our striking physique, but enough of that. Now try whipping your tail like so." Sasha demonstrated and I copied her movements." Good…now grab my wrist wi__th it." She requested as she extended her arm for me. I miss her wrist completely and end up smacking myself in the face with my tail._

"_Bugger! That stung like a bitch." I hissed as I brought my hand to my throbbing cheek. I felt a huge raw welt. Sasha til__ted her head to the side in an inquiry fashion then nipped her pinky finger on a fangs that came out of nowhere. She softly blew an incantation on the small amount of blood that was seeping out and it started to glow. The moment she touched my cheek the pa__in was gone. I felt her draw some design on my wound. I'm guessing a rune of some kind. My whole cheek tingled._

"_Better?"She asked with compassion._

"_Thanks, was that?" I asked as I brought my hand back up to my cheek and found it was smooth, soft, and void__ of pain. That was just so bloody wicked._

"_Blood Magic, yes it was, and in its purest of forms Petite." She told me with a warm smile._

"_I guess I don't make a very good Succubus, do I?" I told her with a frown._

"_No Petite, Just not a skilled one. I can hel__p you with that and…" She told me then looked over her shoulder in the direction of Harry's room. Her eyes looked sad again. "Perhaps you could aid me as well."_

"_This has something to do with what went down between you and Harry doesn't it?"_

"_That is a pri__vate matter, but yes. Let's just say that Succubi view things very differently than humans. It comes from having a much longer lifespan I'm afraid. Although Harry and I agree on many things, there are some issues that we do not. I don't want this influenci__ng your decision. I implore you to reflect explicitly on this. I sense that you will have many teachers in your life little one, but the lesions you wish to learn will always be your choice. I will return in a few days, after you have had proper time to co__ntemplate," Sasha said as she turned around and spread her wings._

"_Wait! I'll be back at Hogwarts by then!" I yelled at her as she rose off the ground. She turned around in mid air and smiled at me._

"_My Clan and the founding four go way back. I know where __the open window is." She told me with a wink before souring off into the night._

* * *

Lily marched into her office followed closely by Draco Malfoy. She pulled a chair out as she passed her desk

"Sit!" She snapped at him as she rounded her desk and used the loud noise to mask her laying a picture down on one of her shelves. He didn't need to see that. She sat down and scowled at the boy sitting in front of her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you detention for a month?"

He showed no reaction and Lily found that she was both impressed and saddened by that. She suspected that being on the receiving end of Voldemort's wrath; hers would seem timid in comparison. He looked out the door lazily to make sure the classroom was indeed empty. Satisfied Draco swiftly pulled his wand and sent Locking and Silencing Charms on the door. He looked back to see Lily's wand aimed directly between his eyes and smirked. He twirled his wand in his hand so the business end was pointing at him. Then he placed it on her side of the desk farthest way of his wand arm, before sitting back in his chair. Lily understood his actions and did the same. They were having a Wizards Parley.

"Am I to assume that you used that vile word in my class to arrange this meeting Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco, if you please." He answered with a slight bow of the head. She returned the sign of respect.

"Draco it is, and I will allow Lily for the course of this conversation."

"Thank you Lily and I apologies for the disrespect in your class. It was a necessary evil, nothing more." He tried his best to explain but could tell it was going to be a tough sell.

"Forgiven…it lacked conviction, a rather careless mistake for one that lives in a snake pit." Lily responded with a guarded eye.

"Noted, I would also like to thank you for your aid the other day and letting me keep my dignity. Let me return that favour now?" Draco said with sincerity. Lily was using all her Animagus senses to tell if the Slytherin in front of her was being truthful. So far he has been spot on.

"I'm listening." She asked cautiously none the less.

"I know why Snape tried to bed you." Draco told her frankly, and respecting the woman's shrewdness. He would not underestimate her.

"Right to the point I see. Are you trying to tell me he was under some kind of Love Potion? Well, you can tell your Head of House that I expected something more creative than this. Coercing a student to do his bidding quit frankly is just pathetic."

"He is unaware that I'm doing this, and I wouldn't do it for him if asked. I'm indebted to you, and I am attempting to settle that debt nothing more." Draco told her candidly and she sensed no deception coming from him. Lily nodded for him to continue. "He believes that you two are already lovers, because a few days ago you came to him and as the Muggles are so fond of saying, _Rocked his World_."

"How dare you, I never…would never!" Lily snapped as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her wand.

"True, but someone with one of your stray hairs and a Polyjuice Potion certainly did." Malfoy answered showing no reaction to her outburst. He knew it was mostly show, or at least he hoped it was.

"That's just preposterous. Why would someone want to do that?" Potter asked. The whole thing seemed so far-fetched to her.

"I would think after what happened to your family. You would often test the loyalties of your friends."

"Fair point, however, it makes me question what your true motivation here is. What are your true reasons for telling me this Draco?"

"Perhaps one day I will tell you, but we're not there yet. Be warned, this is not an isolated incident Lily." Draco said standing up. He collected his wand and reversed the charms he put on the door to her office. He then pulled a vial from his robe and put the tip of his wand to his temple. He pulled a silvery memory out and deposited in the vial.

"I was not the first, nor will I be the last. Know that I regret my actions, and I will take full responsibility for them. Whatever punishment you see fit to administer, I will submit to," Draco said as her handed her the vial. Lily took it with a worried look on her face. She suspected it must have been bad. What concerned her was that in doing this he was leaving himself exposed to her.

"Why?" She asked carefully. Was he trying to earn her trust, or was this just a set-up of some kind. Draco stuck his hand in his pocket and rubbed the picture he now carried with himself all the time like it was a talisman. He looked over his shoulder to the picture Lily had turned over on the shelf. Lily's eyes followed his to their destination. Slowly their eyes met back in the middle. Lily's eyes were full of realization and Draco's with sadness.

"If she still lives…" Draco had to stop when his voice cracked and swallow to keep his voice evened-out. "Tell her sunrise is still my favourite time of the day." Draco requested in earnest, and then he was out the door before lily knew it. Lily plopped down in her chair flabbergasted.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the Marauders, and was amazed by the number of new recruits. Fifty plus students were standing in the Marauders Lair. They ranged from first year to seventh, just as he hoped for. Ginny was to his right, and Daphne to his left. To his back on a pedestal was a massive book with mostly blank pages. Engraved was the title The Marauders Tome. Harry closed his eyes thinking about what he wanted and a long table appeared before him causing many of the students to gasp.

"You did it! You actually turned the Lair into a Room of Requirement!" Hanna Abbott yelled across the room. Most of the students were looking around and thinking of whimsical object to see if they would appear. They were not disappointed.

"No! You all did it. Everyone had a part in it and I couldn't be more proud of all of you." Harry praised them for their bold and successful endeavour. The Lair broke out in cheers of celebrations and Harry stood there clapping and letting them enjoy their moment of victory. It was well earned.

"Now we have a lot of work to do, but first I want you to all look behind me to the podium. The Marauders Tome is a first edition book that we will all contribute spells, charms, hexes, curses, runes, potions recipes, incantations, rituals, and enchantments to. Our diversity will be our strength. I understand that some things must stay within your own family. I would not ask it of you if I wasn't prepared to do the same. I have already added some from the House of Potter's Spellbook, and a few that I have designed myself. I have also enchanted the Tome so that only a Marauder can read it."

"I have also added to it from the House of Greengrass," Said Daphne.

"As have I, from my own house." Added Ginny, when Ron gave her a pointed look she just shrugged. Once the initial shock wore off and after only a mildly heated discussion everyone agreed that they would add some to it as well. All magical families had their specialities and it would defiantly benefit them in the long run to have access to the knowledge.

Once it was all sorted out Harry pulled a long leather roll out of his Basilisk skinned robe and rolled it out on the table he had summoned earlier. Within the leather roll were various magical objects that were used for the cores of wands. Also there was a small chunk of every type of wood that was used as wands.

"Here's the deal. What happens if we use our wands away from school?" Harry asked. At first no one answered, and then from the back, standing next to Emma Mark piped out. "Three strikes and you're out."

"Exactly! Now question number two, what happens if you wand is destroyed, stolen, or you're disarmed?" He asked again, but this time it was Susan Bones that spoke up.

"You're shite out of luck." She joked, and earned a gasp from Hanna for her colorful language.

"Or you'll be dead and it won't matter any more." Luna added in a tra-la-la manner. Hermione looked at her exasperatedly.

"Don't look at her like that `Mione. The girl makes a valid point." Ron told his girlfriend before she scolded Luna for in his opinion speaking the blood honest truth. Hermione shot him a glare, but he didn't back down from it. He knew he was right, and pride aside she did too. She nodded her head in agreement. Seeing that the silent debate was over, Harry continued.

"If you do manage to survive, and are forced to get a second-hand wand or at best a family members that doesn't work all that well for you. In short you're compromised and exposed."

"And just how pray tell do we fix that Potter?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked sarcastically. Hanna and Susan both slapped him in the back of the head for the disrespect he showed Harry. Quite a few of the students were snickering at him. Harry decided since he was going to be in Hufflepuff this week. He was going to find out what the stick up Justin's butt was.

"Once upon a time Witches and Wizards actually made their own wands, and then used runes to bond it to them. That way if they were disarmed the wand would still only work for them." Harry explained to him as if he was a child. He then looked directly at Emma. "Or someone that they share blood with." He finished with a wink and Emma winked back.

"So we're going to be making our own wand then?" Daphne asked pointedly.

"Wands…It's better to have a clutch wand and not need it…" Harry started.

"Than to need one…" Fred added as he strolled into the Lair with a fully armoured female Goblin at his side.

"And not have it." George finished as he followed in behind them.

"Oh look Bill, a soiree," Fleur said to the tall red haired man walking in next to her. They all filed in behind Harry. He looked back and winked at Moonbeam. Looks like she recruited a new Marauder.

"Looking sizzling as always Greengrass." George whispered with a cheeky grin as he passed her. Daphne raised her brow to it, and looked to Ginny curiously. She jerked her head at Seamus who was shooting daggers at George. Daphne smiled broadly, to which Ginny mouthed _Tramp_. Daphne winked back at her. Ginny just shook her head with a grin just as big as Daphne's.

"Good your Professor's for the nightare here. The first thing I want you to do is pass by the table and see what calls out to you. In many countries it is a rite-of-passage to make your own wand. Afterwards we will break into small groups. Bill will be teaching Wards and Curse-breaking, Hestia traditional combat, Fred object crafting and lock picking, George stealth and object enchantments, Fleur…thrust me girls, you want to attend that lecture, Daphne political manipulation and intelligence gathering. Ginny Magical combat and survival techniques and I will be covering runes and potions. As the year progresses other subjects will be addressed. Everyone in this room has something to bring to the table, and you all will be teaching others." Harry then stopped to see if anyone had any questions. When he received none Harry continued. "Good, now let's all get to work." Harry finished feeling there was so much more they needed to cover but knew the people standing behind him wouldn't always be available to teach them.

"All right human, anyone wanting to know how to disembowel a grown Wizard follow me." Hestia bellowed out, but not before giving Fred a sharp pinch to his bum.

"She was kidding right?" Dean asked Lavender in a voice an octave higher than usual.

"No I don't think she was." She answered with a giggle before joining the large group of Witches that were flocking around Fleur.

"I see you and Ginny christened the Lair. That's good, it bonded the enchantments we all added to the Lair quite nicely." Harry's eyes shot open and he spun around to see the small form of Luna looking at him.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked as he attempted to not confirm anything. Luna tilted her head to the side like a animal would do when they are trying to figure someone out. Then she started to giggle like a pixie.

"You both missed the morning training by the lake and then breakfast. Ginny barely made it to her first class, you have this shite eating grin on your face every time you look at her. Ginny does too by the way, and her walk doesn't quite have the pep it usually does. Both of your auras are more in tune and pulse where you marked each other, plus this room has the distinct fragrance of sex." Luna finished with a slight curtsey, before skipping off. Harry stood there with his jaw hanging open for the first time with no smart comeback to say. After a few moments her shook it off and gathered a group to teach. They had a lot of work to do and precious little time to do it in.

* * *

"It is done My Lord," Bellatrix said as she walked into Voldemort's Throne Room. The Dark Lord smiled broadly. He knew his Bella would not fail him.

"When will he be ready?"

"Next full moon My Lord."

"And how long to convert him?" Voldemort asked slyly. Bellatrix met his question with a vicious smile. The hand she had in her pocket caressed the two vials that girl with delusions of grandeur had sent her.

"Worry not My Lord. I have that well in hand." She answered with a curtsey. Voldemort's manic laughter was heard throughout the halls of his castle. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**_A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. I want to thank my Beta Reader The Weatherwitch for all her help, and as always let me know what you think.  
_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: Sorry for the long gap between chapters. Real life has a way of throwing a monkey wrench into the mix. I did manage to go back and correct all my mistakes in the first 4 chapters. I was also working on my one shot of what happened when Harry first went to the Succubi Colony. I was hoping to summit it and this chapter at the same time, but it's not near ready yet. This chapter will cover some of Harry & Sasha's history. So you don't need to read my one shot to understand their relationship. It's just got a lot more detail and has more juice to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Harry was working with Ginny and Daphne on accessing their Hybrid forms. Daphne being an Animagi longer than Ginny was of course taking to it much faster than she was. A fact that was truly annoying the redhead. Harry had explained that Daphne and Hellcat were in tune with each other. He clarified for her that it is crucial to mastering the form. They had to be in perfect sync with the other. Ginny still was struggling with Fury for domination. Daphne suggested that maybe Shadow just needed to put Animagus in a good mood. The proposal had the poor girl beet red in two seconds. Now that she had time to think about it, doing it in their Animagi forms might not be such a bad idea after all.

That was not to say that Ginny hadn't made considerable progress with Fury. She ran her Animagi every night either through the Forbidden Forest or on patrol within the halls of Hogwarts. She was always in the company of either Shadow or Hellcat. The practice had helped her unlock Fury's other powers quite nicely.

Her transformation was now a snap and she barely felt a strain on her magic like the first time she became Fury. The lightning bolt that she shot out of her mouth took less out of her, but she could only produce three before she was too drained to maintain her Animagus form. It also took time to power up and it left her vulnerable to attack. She decided to save it as her Coupe-De-Grace move.

That wasn't the only gift that Fury had at her disposal. She had speed that would make a cheetah bow its head in shame. She called it her Quicksilver, because Daphne said that was what she looked like when she sprinted full out. Fury and Shadow had raced several times now, her using Quicksilver mode and Harry using his Shadowpath mode. Shadow's experience always won out in the end, but each time she shortened the gap between them. In time she was sure she would surpass him.

Fury could also channel electricity threw her paws. A simple pounce was all that was required to drop a prey twice her size when she hunted. Just one paw in the water and she could knock anything with in a fifty feet out cold. If she used her claws when attacking it would often cauterized the wound of her prey and was almost always lethal.

That wasn't saying that Daphne wasn't coming into her own as well. She was still borderline obsessed that there was something going on between her mum and Professor Black. Harry had flat out asked his godfather about Gabriella. Sirius was evasive and his answers were cryptic at best. That alone told Harry that she meant a lot to him. One of Sasha's daughters told her that he would often call her Gaby in the heat of passion. That was all Harry needed to know. He chose to drop it. Harry owed Sirius a lot, and he didn't want to have to lie to Daphne. When he did talk to her all Harry said was that Sirius's feeling have not changed for Gabriella. Technically, that was true in a roundabout way. Daphne sensed there was more too it, so she kept a keen eye on her DADA Professor. As of yet he had not done anything to raise suspicion.

At the beginning of term Daphne could safely say that she had only one true friend and that was Tracey Davis. A month later her social network had grown significantly. She now had friends in every House at Hogwarts. She could debate politics with Susan Bones for hours at a time. Parvati's endless gossip always made her laugh, and Luna's blunt honesty and insightfulness was surprisingly refreshing, and always entertaining. Lavender gave her a few pointers that would keep the guys panting like love sick puppies.

If anyone would have told her that she would ever flirt with Seamus Finnegan Daphne would have laughed in their face. Truth be told, the little Leprechaun kind of grew on her, and to be truly honest with herself. His Irish accent was really sexy when he talked intelligently, even more when he flirted, which was a lot. She had a distinct feeling Harry was helping him in that department.

Of course there was also a certain red haired prankster that snaked a kiss from her that night he and the others were at the Lair. To say that it made her toes curl would not be entirely accurate. Things on her curled that she didn't even know could curl. Even now she couldn't help but blush whenever she thought about it. Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and she was definitely going to pay him a visit.

Harry was of course off limits and she was fine with that, but that didn't stop an occasional fantasy from popping into her head in inappropriate moments. All of which seemed to happen whenever Emma was close at hand. What made it worse was that the girl always looked at Daphne like she knew exactly what she was thinking. What the hell was that all about? After calling it a night Daphne decided to take a stroll around the grounds as Hellcat. It always helped her to clear her mind and organize her thoughts.

Harry and Ginny returned to his trunk seeing as she spent most of her night there anyway. Harry keyed her into the wards protecting his trunk so Winky could pop her in regardless what House he was in. Now added to Harry's flat were pictures that Colin was becoming very fond of taking of them. Harry paid him for them and even suggested backing him if he ever decided to open a studio after he graduated from Hogwarts. They had made their way to the room where Harry's unique Pensieve was stored. He went over to warded cabinet that he kept all his memories locked in.

Harry was looking for a memory that would help Ginny with her Hybrid. She took notice once again of all the memories in the distinctive vials that Sasha had given him. She had been avoiding that particular conversation for awhile now. Mostly because they were in what Hermione called their _honeymoon phase_ of their relationship. If she was going to truly understand Harry then she needed to understand his relationship to her.

"You have a lot of memories from her," Ginny said testing the waters.

"You know most of them I've never seen. She asked me to keep them safe for her."

"Why?"

"Haven't got a freakin clue. She told me that I would know what to do with them when the times come." Harry told her with a shrug.

"Are we ever going to talk about her?" Ginny asked quickly before she lost her nerve. Harry stiffened for a second before relaxing. He took a deep breath before looking back at her.

"What do you want to know?" He asked in a calm but guarded voice.

"Whatever you're comfortable with I suppose." Ginny answered a little nervously. She didn't want this to be an issue, and knew that Sasha had a strong influence on Harry. She needed to understand that connection.

"Gin, I'm the Succubi Clan Desory's Champion. That is not a distinction that they have given to a Wizard in over 500 years. It is not a Title and Honor that they or I take lightly. There are some secrets that I can not and will not share with another human. I have made a vow that only the Matriarch herself can release me from."

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Ginny gasped in total disarray. She couldn't believe that he would do something so reckless.

"No, but my vow is no less binding."

"I know you are a Man of Honor Harry, and you would never go back on your word. I would expect nothing less from you. I understand that you will tell me what you can. So I guess I should start with the most important," Ginny said and then took a long breath to center herself and for what she would soon discover. "Do you love her?"

"Yes" He told her with a look that said he was surprised she had to ask. The hurt look on her face told him that she took it the wrong way. Harry slowly walked over to her as he spoke. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I would die for her, kill for her, and if the worst was to happen. I would break into Hell itself to avenge her." Harry stopped right in front of her and lifted her chin until she met his eyes. "But I'm not _in love_ with her."

"Well played Mr. Potter." Ginny answered after what felt like forever to Harry. "The last thing I want to do is become one of those kinds of girlfriends it's just…I need to understand what you mean to each other. I'm not an idiot Harry. I know it was more than just sex between you two." Harry could tell she wasn't going to let this one go without a fight. Maybe it was time that they got this out in the open.

"She was my teacher, friend, counsel, and yes lover. She ignited something in me. I don't know if I can explain this properly." Harry told her shaking his head side to side.

"Like you're going through your whole life blind and suddenly waking up with the ability to see, every sensation is delightfully more intense." Ginny suggested with a knowing smile that told him what he was to her. He let out a small laugh. She understood him a lot better than he thought. It brought a smile to his lips.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes…but a girl never tires of hearing the man she loves tell her that." Ginny informed him with a flirtatious grin. Harry pulled her to him, bent down sucked her lobe in his mouth briefly before whispered in her right ear, "I love you." Then he moved to her left side and kissed a very sensitive spot of her neck before repeating. "I love you." Harry's lips softly trailed up her throat, over her chin and sensually caressed her lips before he finished with another. "I love you."

Ginny pulled him to her and claimed his mouth as her tongue sought out his. They met and danced somewhere in the middle. Hunger hands explored the others body as a teasing kiss turned passionate in a heartbeat. It took all Ginny's willpower to break from him, they weren't finished yet. She rested her forehead against his as she took in a few breathes to calm herself.

"You're entirely too good at that." Ginny managed between labored breathes.

"Well Tease you not without game yourself." Harry managed between his own heavy breathing. One of his hands traveled up her back to the base of her head, while the other teased her bum.

"We're getting distracted again." She warned although it sounded more like a whine.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry countered as he tilted her head to the side for better access to her neck. Ginny's body so much wanted to surrender to his will, and later she probably would. Right now they had things to discuss, so she pushed herself from his grasp.

"Harry" Ginny pleaded and he groaned out his displeasure, but did as she wished.

"Okay, but some of this will be hard for you to take." Harry warned her.

"Can't be any worse than what I've already imagined." Ginny enlighten him with a little more honestly than she intended. It hit Harry right in the gut like a bludger. He knew that his own imagination was often 100 times worse than reality. If their roles were reversed he would haven't lasted nearly this long.

"All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you. It all started shortly after Tonks crushed my heart under her boot. I was sulking around in my room and avoiding everyone. Mum was respecting my space, but Padfoot finally had enough of it and barged into my room to give me a peep talk. It consisted mostly of a lot of cliché's that translated into suck it up and get my ass back on the broom."

"That sounds like him alright," Ginny said with a laugh as she imagined how that talk went.

"Sirius then told me he had a brilliant idea, and that we were taking a road trip. Now that I think about it we were never on the road."

"Why do I get the feeling when Sirius Black says he got a brilliant idea, you end up asking yourself how are you still alive when it's over."

"Darlin you have no idea how accurate that is. And not the waking up tied naked to a bed with seven pissed off ex-girlfriends in the room _how am I still alive_? OUCH! That was an example!"

"It better have been you cheeky git."

"Where was I?"

"On thin ice."

"Anyway, The Desory Clan had made a secret Alliance with the House of Black a couple hundred years ago. Sirius as Lord Black was honor bound to come to their aid when called."

"Yeah I 'm sure it was a real chore to go help a bunch of half naked Succubi. Bet he had to drag you kicking and screaming," Ginny said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What you think they lounge around all day waiting to have an orgy! They're a tight knit community that has to rely on themselves for survival. They have Healers, Solders, and Magic Weavers. Who do you think made and interlaced magic in Sirius and my trench coats? Who do you think are helping those slaves we rescued regain their free will? Contrary to what many think in the Wizarding World they are not a collection of whores!" Harry snapped.

"I was only joking Harry. I wasn't implying anything," Ginny said trying to remove her foot from her mouth and defusing the situation.

"Sorry, I'm a bit protective of them." Harry told her realizing he overreacted.

"So I've noticed. Look, I know they are important to you, and I want to understand the bond you share with them. For the simple fact that you Harry James Potter are very important to me, so now they are too." She answered and squeezed his hand to let him know they were okay. Harry gave her a weak smile and continued.

"Okay, well we got there to find that something was stealing they younglings. It was taking them down into a cave. It didn't take us long to figure out that it was a Basilisk. So I went to work brewing a Mandrake Draught, while Padfoot went to investigate the cave. Grandpa Horace and I had this longstanding debate on if you took the Mandrake Draught it could protect you from becoming petrified. He thought anyone that wanted to try that experiment had to be barking mad, but we tweaked the formula just the same. It's amazing what I could talk him into by playing the academic curiosity card."

"Boys will be boys, even when they're old enough to know better." Ginny laughed as she shook her head again.

"It's part of our charm. Not buying that huh? Oh well, shortly after I finished brewing it one of Sasha's scouts brought back Padfoot. He was petrified Ginny. The scout said she found him by a cave entrance. They all knew that their last chance of getting their younglings back was lost. Sasha who until that point was a pillar of strength to her people completely broke down. Gin…" Harry had to stop himself and regain his composure. Ginny guessed this one of those memories that always haunts you. "No mother should ever have to cry like that. It cut me to my core. I was still wearing glasses back then, so a wild idea popped into my head. I looked at the Draught and then to Sasha. I made my choice, downed a goblet full, grabbed my broom, and picked up where Sirius left off."

"Sweet Merlin Harry, why didn't just use the draught to unpetrify Sirius?"

"That's just what my mum yelled at me too. I guess I was just too caught up in the moment. I found the cave, used a Night Vision Charm my mum taught me and flew into the cave. The cave wasn't very big so flying was a little tricky. I took my broom in because you never know when you have to make a quick exit. It took a bit but I found a huge chamber. There were Death Eaters in there Gin. The basilisk was sleeping not far off and it was freakin huge. All the younglings were caged and petrified with the exception of one, and she was putting up a pretty good fight. I wasn't all that surprised when I found out it was Sasha's daughter."

"Bloody hell, what did you do?"

"One of the Death Eaters was using magic to keep the basilisk asleep and the others were distracted by the fight Brianna was putting up. They were clueless that I was even there. So I used it to my advantage. I turned a rock into a portkey and got as close as possible. Took a deep breath and did the most insane thing I could think of."

"This should be good."

"I used a Windstorm Hex to extinguish all the candles lighting the chamber making them momentarily blind. I threw the rock at the cage and sending them back home. A Blasting Curse took out the Bootlicked keeping the Basilisk asleep and then all hell broke loose. In the chaos I swooped in and snatched up Brianna and made a break for the entrance. We were almost to the surface when I heard the snake coming up on our ass's quick fast and in a hurry. We just managed to exit the cave, but it hit my broom and we crashed. We scrambled to our feet and I pushed Brianna behind me and stared it down. Thank Merlin my theory worked."

"Why are you stopping?"

"Well this part is kind of anticlimactic."

"Don't tease me Potter, out with it!"

"Okay, it was sunrise so I just summoned a roster." Harry told her sheepishly. Ginny looked at him with an unreadable face for all of six seconds before she broke out laughing to the point she had to hold her stomach.

"That…worked…hilarious…pool…galleons…Luna." Ginny managed to get out between fits of laughter. Harry good-naturedly waited for her to get it out of her system. "Sorry about that, I can't believe that's how you killed the basilisk. There is this huge pool gong on how you killed it. You should hear some of the idea's they came up with. Knowing you, we expected this epic battle to the death with some rare secret curse you invented to take it down."

"How much and who won?" Harry asked laughing as well.

"Over 200 galleons and it was Luna." Harry was surprised by the amount, but not by who won. The girl had a way of seeing things that was just uncanny. Plus, it usually drove Hermione buggy and that was always fun to watch.

"Sasha and a few others showed up just as it dropped dead. Apparently, they saw the whole thing from the air. They didn't even know I was gone until the cage full of their younglings popped out of nowhere. We went back and I administered the Draught to everyone that was petrified. Then I took a nice long hot soak."

"Is this the part where you got your reward?"

"I didn't do it for that. Hell, it was the furthers thing from my mind. When Sasha found me she asked me why and I told her the same thing I told you. No mother should ever have to cry like that. Then she looked at me in a way that no one had ever looked at me before, like I wasn't this stupid kid with a ridicules crush. I love my mum and godfather, but they still saw me as a kid that needed their protection. She saw me as a man."

"And then she made you one," Ginny said more to herself than Harry. He pulled her in close and put his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, then she made me one. It was an awakening Gin, and I'm not just talking about sex."

"You think I don't get that? You did that for me you stupid git. I know there a part of your heart that will always belong to her, and I'm okay with that. I really am Harry. I just needed to understand that's all."

* * *

Emma's aunt often threatened to hang certain Wizards bits from the tallest tower. How ironic was it that she was hanging from it right now, by her tail to be more accurate. Her toes were curled around the base of the lighting rod, as her tail twisted around the very top of it so she was extended her new Animagus form in a perfect horizontal level. There was a time when this view would have made her want to vomit, but in the last three weeks Emma had gotten over her fear of heights. Well not so much the height mind you, just that sudden fatal stop at the end.

Dive-bomb drills will cure you of that quick fast and in a hurry. Sasha insisted that she mastered her new Animagi body control before she was going to teach her how to unlock her Succubi Magic. Emma still felt like she cheated the whole process, but Sasha was quick to remind her that having a form and controlling the form were two very different things.

That best explained why she found herself teetering over certain death if the strength of her tail were to falter. Like Tonks Sasha was a slave driver, but everything she made her do had a purpose. It didn't always make sense to her, but she had learned to accept the Desory Matriarch's wisdom. Emma took the time to reflect on what she has discovered about herself and this amazing new form.

First and foremost was how it affected her natural body, if a Metamorphmagus can truly have one of those. She had come to call it her Prime form, anyway her puberty kicked into high gear right from the off. In the last three weeks her breasts went from a meager budding to an optimistic A-cup. Her skin was gaining the traits of her Animagus as well. Her tolerance to extreme heat and cold had increased tenfold. Although, her skin looked normal and soft to the touch, it was hard to cut and resistant to low level magical assault. Sasha said it would increase as she matured more. She suspected that the Succubi Matriarch could probably walk naked in a blizzard and not feel a bloody thing. It was no wonder that they were barley dressed all the time. It was more for the comfort and morality of others than themselves.

She was also now able to gain access to their heightened senses. Among them was Empathy where she could sense the basic needs, desires, and emotions of those around her. She was told it helped Succubi to be better a temptress and lovers. Add that to the pheromones she kept accidently releasing every time she raised her hand in class. Emma could see why they were considered Enchantresses. Sasha explained to her that the _Succubi Scent_ only stimulated desires and removed inhabitations in most for her to say, she's had over 400 years to get use to it. Try living in a school full of randy students. Some of the girls reactions were worse than the boys.

Thank Merlin, Lily gave her _the talk_ or she would have been completely at her wits end. Although, it mostly covered the emotional side of sex, where Sasha's _the_ _talk_ was more on the practical side. She had to admit that some of the things she suggested were intriguing and she was more than a little curious. Sasha made a point to make it exceedingly clear that only when Emma thought she was ready should she explore those options.

Emma pushed off with her legs as her tail unwound from the lighting rod. She plummeted headfirst from the highest part of the castle. She held her head back and her eyes wide so she didn't miss a thing. Oddly the speed of her decent that was whipping her hair behind her head didn't make her eyes water in the slightest. Just another gift her Animagi body gave her. Less than three feet from crashing into the roof of a tower Emma twists her body to the left slightly and opens her wings just enough to bank out the way without losing her momentum. She spiraled around the tower while keeping her body only three feet from the old stone. Emma kept to the shadows and always passed between windows just like Sasha taught her. The few exceptions where she was exposed, though highly unlikely this time of night, she utilized her Chameleon abilities thanks to Tonks's Metamorphmagus training.

Sasha had shown her all the blind spots around Hogwarts so she could train and push her flying skills to their limits. With neck breaking speed she toured the castle and grounds of Hogwarts as very few have ever been able to do before. Twice she buzzed the Womping Willow and just like all the other times it never got close to tagging her. Opening her wings wide Emma directed a hard bank and headed out to the Quiddage Pitch. Making herself as rigid as a wooden beam she closed her wings and with her speed, angle, and small size Emma threaded the needle of the highest goal. Hooking her tail as her passed through, she used her speed and the strength of her tail to perform a 180 degree turn with a spiral before opening her wings and heading to the next goal for another go. Twenty attempts later she had it perfected.

She then practiced a flying dance that Sasha taught her. Hidden in the dance were movements for Aerial Combat that was defensive as well as offensive. She was in no way proficient in it, but she had improved considerably since she was first shown it. Then as part of her regiment she headed off to the Forbidden Forest so she could make some noise without drawing the attention of those that lived in the castle.

Emma arrived at the clearing that they were using for her hand-to-hand training, or in her case claw, fang, and tail combat training. Succubi runes were carved into the tree's surrounding the area to ward off curious eyes. Sasha told her that she had to keep a promise so Emma would have to train by herself tonight.

The other day the Ministry passed a law that reclassified Succubi as Magical Creatures. Thanks to Daphne's influence Emma was sure that her absence was pure politics. She had gotten to know Sasha very well over the last few weeks, and she knew that her first duty was to her Clan. As their Matriarch she would do what was necessary to ensure their safety and survival.

How Harry and she played into that Emma wasn't quite sure of yet. She was positive that had something to do with that scene between the two of them that she unintentionally walked in on. After all the interesting conversations she has had with the Succubus, Sasha was still very guarded when it came to that particular subject.

She pushed her thoughts aside as she concentrated on the accuracy of her tail whip attack. A fallen log was taking the damage of her assault as more and more up it was witted away. She was so engrossed in her task that she about jumped out of her skin when she started to hear clapping. Spinning around she saw the last person she expected leaning against a tree.

"Sasha! You gave me a fright. I thought you were settling a debt with the Minister of Magic tonight?" Emma asked after she got over the shock. One day she was going to figure out how she could still sneak up on her even with Emma's new enhanced senses.

"I didn't take nearly as looong as I expected. He lacked Harry's imagination, as well as his…stamina." The Desory Matriarch answered with a giggle. Her hidden meaning was blatantly obvious. Emma use to be shocked by her openness. But since she started her tutelage under Sasha Emma had come to not only like it, but would openly engage her.

"Perhaps you should have told him to take some vitamins. He not a spring chicken after all, then again neither are you." Emma added with a cheeky grin that saw surprisingly identical to Harry's.

"Good luck finding a pair of breasts that are this firm after 431 years." Sasha countered as she cupped her bosom and bounced them up and down to display her firmness. Emma couldn't help but snigger at her antics.

"So I can look forward to age defying boobs, sweet. I guess I can pitch my bra's now." Emma shot back looking down at her very modest pair compared to Sasha's magnanimous duo.

"Those archaic devices you female humans insist on wearing. Ugh! I never could fathom why your kind would constrict yourselves so." Sasha scrutinized with an air of disgust.

"Because gravity may not be an issue for you but it is to us. Not that I have much to worry about at the moment," Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"In time they will, besides you are fretting is for not. You are bigger than I was at that age." Sasha explained as she patted her on her shoulder apologetically.

"Really?" The first years asked as she looked up with hopeful eyes.

"No" Sasha answered as she flicked Emma's nose to make a point.

"Ugghhh! I hate it when you do that! Stop laughing at me!"

"You are so cute when you get indignant. If it makes you feel any better, I'm considered average among my fellow Succubi."

"Really?"

"No"

"You're so bloody evil. You know that right?"

"Oh sweet Déjà vue. You're not the first Potter to call me that."

"Knowing you, Harry was probably tied naked to a bed at the time. Right?"

"What makes you think it wasn't Lily?" Sasha asked with a cocked brow as she walked past Emma swaying her hips and tail. Emma's jaw dropped to the ground for a second before she realized that Sasha was baiting her again or was she? Her Succubi Empathy could never work on Sasha. It was one of the reasons that she could never tell when she was just messing with her head. Emma mentally told herself that Sasha was messing with her head just so she didn't have that mental picture running through her head the next time she saw her aunt.

"So what are you going to teach me tonight?" Emma asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Sasha was impressed that her young student recovered so quickly, as well as slightly disappointed. It was always fun to muddle up her head.

"Since you now have a good handle on the physical. I see no reason you can't venture into the magical side of being a Succubi. As you know Empathy works without conscious thought. Because we are a magical being, we can focus our magic through our bodies that many mistake for wandless, in reality it is a rare breed of magic called Psionics.

Our magic does not come from a Magical Core, but our very being. Our ancestors mistakenly taught that to a gifted Witch by the name of LeFay and they were ultimately cursed for it. I know that look, and this is not the time or place to go into that with great detail. Let us move on shall we. Succubi have a completely different collection of runes than that of the Wizarding World. Of course there is also Blood Magic that has a very bad reputation, and my personal favorite Sex Magic."

"S-sex Magic?"

"Petite, sex in its basic form is but a ritual. A very fun, exciting, and marvelously satisfying ritual, but it's a ritual all the same. It's very useful in binding magic and protection to a person, object or place. Muggles even use it unknowingly. In Medieval times wives often send their husbands off to battle with an unrealized protection from their activities from the night before. It can strengthen the bonds of marriage as well as form deeper bonds between friends. The magic around Hogwarts has lasted the test of time largely due to the Founding Four and my Clans correlation. It was a weeklong ritual if the story I was told was accurate. Plus, it can be a very useful teaching tool. Just ask Harry how he got so good at runes."

"What is with you and giving me mental pictures I don't want?"

"Part of it is to desensitize you and the other…well I just like to see that look you get on your face, its sweeter then honey."

"Again you're evil"

"Yes I believe you've mention that once or twice. Don't worry it will be a few years before you have to worry about Sex Magic. Now before we begin I want you to be totally sure you want to take this any further. I don't want you thinking that you have to prove anything to me or anyone else. It is and always will be your decision Petite."

"I know that. This is my choice. Succubi may now reap the benefits of being reclassified as Magical Creatures, but we both know that can change just as quickly under a different Wizagamont. I'm a member of a Noble House now. With that kind of backing I can make them understand you, but only if I'm a fully trained Succubus. That means the good and the bad. I don't want to sound arrogant here, but I could be the bridge that bring our two worlds together." Emma pleaded with her. At the end of her appeal Sasha snapped her head around with a look of shock, pride and wonderment.

"What did you just say?" Sasha asked as she looked intensely in Emma's eyes.

"W-which part?" Emma asked a little nervously.

"Did you say bridge?" Sasha asked hoping against hope.

"Yeah, I could be the bridge to connect our worlds. Why?" Sasha stepped back with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes had a faraway look to them as if she was working something out in her head. She was mumbling to herself in Succubidom, the language of her people. Emma was just learning it so she only knew a few words. The ones that she did catch were _destiny_ _blood and Champion._

* * *

"You're becoming a creature of habit." Draco said to the white owl that was perched on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. Every few days for the last three weeks he found it sitting there when he came to watch the sunrise. At first he was weary of the owl, but over time he was becoming accustomed to its presence, so much in fact that Draco found himself missing her when not there. The owl would stay and watch the sunrise with him. Then when it was over, she would give him a hoot and fly off to parts unknown.

"I suppose I should give you a name or something." Draco said mostly to himself as he took the spot next to the owl, and unknowingly started to gently pet her. The owl looked over at him and their eyes met. Draco always felt a connection whenever she did that. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why. The snow owl gave him a head bob in encouragement.

"How about Bubbles?" Draco asked with a grin. She nipped his finger in response.

"Ouch, I take that as a no?" Draco hissed out as he pulled back his hand and rubbed the spot where she got him. He remembered that owls are proud and wise creatures, and he should have known better that to make light of something as important as a name. Another head bob told him he was right. The owl started to click its claws on the ledge and drawing Draco's attention.

"Claws?" He suggested and she fluttered her wings in a manner that conveyed dislike. He thought some more on it, then she started to click both sets of claws on the ledge.

"Talon?" Draco suggested and this time got an approving trill for his suggestion. "I'll take that as a yes," Draco said laughing, something he rarely did. He went back to petting her as the sun broke the horizon. Before he even realized it he was talking to Talon as they watched the sunrise together. Nothing major mind you, just idle talk nothing unparticular, whatever was currently on his mind. He found that it was surprisingly easy to talk to her. There were no judgments or need to be guarded in what he said. She just listened to him with her accepting blue eyes. Before Draco knew it the sun was completely over the horizon and he knew Talon would be leaving soon.

"I guess you'll be going now Talon. You know that name is a good fit for you." Draco said when the owl flew up on his shoulder and playfully nipped his ear.

"I agree Draco, Talon suits her perfectly." Lily told him as she walked out onto the Astronomy tower. Talon's and her eyes met for an instant. Lily gave her a quick wink before leaning over the edge and taking in the view. She closed her eyes and smiled as the morning breeze pushed her hair back.

Draco studied her featured as she looked at the horizon. She seemed relaxed and at peace. Her guard was down or was that what she wanted him to think? The woman defiantly had an inner Slytherin to her, and he had learned over the last few weeks to never underestimate the woman. Lily cocked her brow and spied him out of the corner of her eye.

"Still trying to figure me out Mr. Malfoy?" She asked with an amused tone in her voice. He found himself relaxing in response. Was he becoming accustomed to her? He was defiantly less guarded around her and Draco could honestly say that he didn't see that coming.

"I'll be an old man before I'll be able to do that." Draco said with a slight chuckle and turned his attention back to the horizon. His hand went back to petting the white owl on his shoulder. He didn't see Lily's smile broaden.

"Well, at least you are setting goals for yourself." She joked and Draco grinned while shaking his head.

"I think a better goal is to figure out how you keep from sneaking up on me. Even a Silencing Charm leaves a trace you can detect, and there's no way you're doing it the Muggle way with those heels you're wearing. I don't even know how you're able to walk straight with those ruddy things on." Draco commented as he motioned to her pumps.

"Trade secret's Draco…trade secrets. You have met my son and his godfather, haven't you? You have to be fast and light on your feet to keep one step ahead of those two."

"I imagine so, then again I've seen you in action. I don't think that Snape will ever cross you again."

"He wasn't fighting back. If he had the outcome may have been different."

"Death Eaters fight with cold methodical detachment. Their victims rarely fight back in hopes of being granted mercy. They rely on their numbers and fear of the past deeds of greater Death Eaters. Their arrogance is their greatest weakness and your lots best advantage."

"I'll take that under advisement Draco."

"I've never seen someone fight with as much passion as you. I was damn lucky you didn't hex my bit into oblivion. I don't think I could have stopped you if you had wanted to."

"Don't think that I wasn't tempted to young man, but I forced myself to watch that horrid memory of yours three times. I may have broken a few things after the first viewing. I still felt violated and degraded, even though I knew that wasn't me."

"The thing is-"

"Draco! Honestly, why do the young think that they invented foreplay, oral, or even rough sex. Do you honestly think that before we became mothers that we didn't, how you say_ got our freak-on_?" Lily snapped. Draco just looked at her much like she had looked at him when he asked for her to send a message to Cissy. The only exception was that his cheeks were starting to resemble her hair. "Perhaps that was too much information. The point I'm failing to make is that what I saw was some kinky role-playing between familiar lovers. Personally I think you could do better than Ms. Parkinson, but that's me."

"You figured out it was her?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"Are you going to kill her?"

"Tempting, but no. For the moment the destruction she was perpetrating against my reputation is contained, but the reason for the orders still remains a mystery. So for the moment we'll leave her in play. Your month of detention is coming to a close. How are you planning of explaining any chance encounters with me outside of class that is?"

"She thinks that you're trying to convert me, and I'm playing you. I suspect your side has drawn the same conclusion?"

"They have. The question is, are they correct or not?"

"I guess we won't know till the last curse has been cast." Draco told her pointedly. Lily turned to look at him directly with a half smile.

"I guess we will at that," She said and as always gave nothing away. He was doing all this in the hopes that she was the key to finding his mother. Draco was starting to wonder if the risk he was taking was worth it if he ended up with nothing to show for his efforts.

"Are you ever going to tell me if she is alive or not?" Draco asked even though he was sure she would evade the question like always. He knew she wasn't stupid enough to play her trump card unless it was absolutely necessary. Lily studied him under a scrutinizing eye. Then she looked back over the ledge to the horizon.

"You know the wonderful thing about owls is that they can always find who you're looking for. Talon seems rather fond of you. I would wager a month's salary that she could find her if she's alive that is." Lily observed in a whimsical tone. Draco looked to the owl and then back to his Charms Professor.

"I'm not daft, I've tried that already. The letters always come back." Draco answered dejected.

"So a woman with the name Narcissa Malfoy no longer exists. If memory serves, _Cissy _was never too fond of that name to begin with." Lily made sure that she made eye contact when she said the name her best friend now goes by. "Look at it this way, Write down everything you ever wanted to say to her in a letter. It will be therapeutic at the very least. You don't have to sign it if you're afraid someone will find it. That's a noble creature on your shoulder. She won't let you down. If Cissy is out there she will find her." Lily said before turning to leave. Draco looked back at her retreating form and smiled. Tonight he would have another detention with her. She would make him do another tedious task that was meant to make him a better person, and in the process she would tell him a little more about the woman his mother truly was. All things considered, it was a pretty fair trade. He looked back at Talon and petted her.

"Hey girl, could you hang around for a bit. I've got a letter to write?"

* * *

**_A/N: There you have it. Worked without a Beta on this one. Hopefully my mistakes are minimal. There is too many different succubi lore out there to please everyone. This is just my version of it._** _**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always let me know what you think.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Writing two stories at the same time can be a little tricky. I've been editing my own work, so bear with me.**_ _**I swear it took longer than writing the chapters. I posted my one shot on Harry at the Succubi Colony a few days ago. The Measure of a Man will be on HP/OC pairing. It will help you understand his relationship with Sasha a lot better, plus add some insight into whats going on with her as well. I Hope i haven't make too many mistakes, and that you enjoy this chapter. As always let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Bellatrix looked down on the body of James Potter, and swelled with pride for her achievement. His body was now completely regenerated. She had tested his magical core to find it fully recharged. A battery of diagnostic test was done on him, just to see the extent of his condition. He was perfectly fit and fully functional. She had personally milked and tested his seed to find it to be very viable. She still wasn't sure just how it happened, but while he was inside the unicorn's womb, his heart started to beat again. The creature had passed its grace onto James. And to think she had told the Worm to just bring back the unicorns life giving fluids. For once the man's incompetence worked out for the best.

To the unknowing eye, James would appear to be in a magical coma. Bellatrix knew it was because he had yet to be reunited with his soul. The Dark Lord had his wand regurgitate the sliver of James soul that it claimed upon killing him, and the black stone on his ring absorbed it straight away. He had given his ring to her to put on James. Voldemort knew that if he was one of the first things the man saw after being reborn, it could be too traumatic on his mind. He would leave Potter's reintegration into the land of the living to Bella and Wormtail.

Peter entered the room and saw her standing over James. He rolled his eyes when he smelled her perfume from where he stood. She was not the witch he would have preferred James with, but she did bring him back, so he owed her for at least that. The fact that she made herself appeasing to the eye showed that Bella wanted him to be attracted to her. A simple love potion would have taken care of that, but for some reason she wanted to make him fall in love with her the old fashion way.

"Are you ready to do your part?" Bellatrix asked over her shoulder, not bothering to take her eyes of James. She despised the Worm but he was her James's friend, and she would need his help for James to start trusting her.

"I still don't see why you don't just enter his mind, and implant what you need to make him loyal to you and be done with it?" Wormtail asked annoyed.

"Because you twit, my cousin had taught him well. His defenses are powerful, and even if I was able to, his mind would instinctively rebel against it. My James would have to willing let me enter his mind for it to be truly binding. For that, he has to trust me. Only then can I bring the full force, of what my family is famous for, to bear." Bellatrix answered as if should have been obvious to a toddler. Again Peter rolled his eyes. Pompous woman thought she knew everything.

"Seems like a lot of work when there are easier methods at our disposal, and what's with all the perfume?" Peter asked as he tried waving the scent away from his face. He never wished he didn't have enhanced sense of smell then right now.

"That is the reason that you were the weakest of the four. Your mental defenses are pathetic, and it is why you betrayed you friends so easily. If you had suffered a day or two before surrendered to the Dark Lords will, we may have had at least a sliver of respect for you." Bellatrix snapped at him. The man was even too stupid to realize that his Animagus senses were compromised. It would make it easier to mislead James if he didn't have those to abilities at his disposal. At least when he was around her that is.

"Let's just get on with this. I want my friend back." Peter snapped as he stood next to Bellatrix. She smiled a sinister smile that was all her own, knowing she had won the argument. Taking her Masters ring she slid it on James's finger, and prayed it would work. His body immediately started to vibrate, as what was left of his soul tried to reconnect with its owner. Then as quickly as it started, James body returned to his original state. Peter went to check him, but Bellatrix blocked him with an outreached arm.

"Wait for it." She warned him in an almost childlike tone. No sooner had the words left her lips that James screamed out as his eyes shot open. They were white at first, but his screaming subsided as his iris's become slightly visible with a slight hazel color. James blinked a few times, as he willed his muscles to work.

Slowly he turned his head to look at the two blurry figures standing by him. James felt like a visitor in his own body, almost like it was a dream, and he soon would wake up next to Lily. Then it hit him. They were attacked. Voldemort found them. He was after Harry. He could hear Lily screaming for Voldemort to spare Harry's life. He couldn't let that monster have his wife and son. He remembered pushing threw his pain so he could Apparate. The next moment he was looking into the eyes of an evil fiend. He did what he and Padfoot agreed on. He pushed Lily into Harry's crib, and activated the portkey. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

"Lily? Harry? Please Pete…tell me their alive?" James pleaded more than asked as a tear escaped the corner of his eye and rolled down his temple. His voice was coarse and dry sounding. He looked intently at the two blurry figures that stood next to this bed. Then to James's surprise his eyes started to focus. After a few moments he saw the two figures clearly. For the first time in his first and now second life, he could see properly without the aid of glasses. It was a man and a woman looking down at him. Before he could get a good look at the woman Peter stepped in front of her.

"James, thank Merlin it worked. I thought we lost you for good mate."

"What? Please Pete I need to know." James was momentarily confused by what he said, but he pushed it aside. The need to know the fate of his wife and son was more important. Peter quickly looker over his shoulder at the woman and share a look that James couldn't see.

"I think he has amnesia? He still thinks he in love with that unfaithful slut and is still the father to Blacks bastard son." Peter found the lies rolling off his tongue much easier than he thought. The detest in his voice added a truthful color to his statement.

"Don't talk about my wife and son like that Peter!" James snapped and struggled to get up but his body left like lead. Now it was Bellatrix's turn. She pushed Peter aside and kneeled next to the bed James was on. She took his hand in hers and kissed it before pressing it against her cheek to wipe away false tears.

"Oh my sweet James, your Bella is here. I will take care of you. I didn't bring you back from the dead, just to lose you all over again. I was the one to discover my cousin's and that slut's betrayal. You were hard to convince then too. I prevailed in the end, and somewhere along the way, we fell in love. That potion brewing bitch discovered that I freed you and used some kind of evil draught to control you again. I was afraid that the vile potion that bitch slipped you would make you forget me," Lestrange said through forged tears. The desperation in her eyes and voice were very convincing to even Pettigrew and he knew they were nothing but rubbish. Then again she had been practicing this moment in front of a mirror for weeks now. The woman never left anything to chance. Nor did he and Peter already arrange to have someone brought here whose words James would believe. Plus it would be some added payback against Padfoot. Bellatrix took James's hand and pressed it to her warm bosom. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Please tell me that you remember our love. Can't you feel my heart beating for you?"

"This isn't real!" James yelled at her tried to pull his hand from Bellatrix, but she refused to let go. "This is just some Death Eater trick!"

"How can you say that, my love? The Dark Lord never wanted to kill you. He was there to help recruit you, but your mind was once again under her control. He thought if he killed her and my cousin's bastard child, that it would free your mind. You were the one that jump in front of a Killing Curse that wasn't meant for you. If it wasn't for our Master, I would never have been able to bring you back."

"No, you're lying. Lily is my wife and heart. Harry is my son, and Padfoot would never betray me like that. I don't believe any of this!" James snapped as he tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand out of Bellatrix's hand.

"Please try and remember my love. You are one of us. How else can you explain this?" Bella continued and twisted his arm so he could see the fake, but no less convincing, Dark Mark on his arm, right next to the one on Bellatrix's arm. James looked on in horror as Peter showed his Dark Mark as well.

* * *

Gabriella sat at her vanity and brushing her hair. The event of the last month had been unexpected to say the least. It started when her heart just about jumped out of her throat when she read the Daily Prophet. She saw a picture of Siri and his godson fighting back to back against Death Eaters on the steps of Gringotts and it terrified her deeply. 16 years ago he had taken Lily and her son away from England for their protection. It was the right thing to do, and she had no right to state otherwise. Fate had not been kind to them, and she hoped somewhere out there he would find happiness. Gabriella knew that she would never lover her husband as a wife should, but she strived to make the best of the situation none the less. She thought she was happy, or at least content with her life. It was funny how the human mind can convince you of that, but the heart is a primal force that can never truly be confined or silenced.

Her Siri was back, and already he was in the mix of it with Voldemort's forces. She knew in a different set of circumstances she would be the one at his side instead of Lily Potter. Even in their Hogwarts days Siri and Lily had a close and flirtations friendship, a fact that would sometimes irritate her and James to no ends. She felt a sharp pang of jealousy that Lily had gotten so much of him over the years. It was followed by an equally intense sense of sympathy for her as well. She could no more be with the man she loved anymore than Gabriella could. In that aspect they were very similar.

Not that she was without blessings. Gabriella had three beautiful daughters, and she cherished them more than her own life. Marcus Greengrass wasn't an evil man, and she has said that very thing to Suri. Not to say that he wasn't a cold calculation self-indulgent hypercritical opportunist, just not evil. He was what he was raised to be. Had she not started things with Suri before they were introduced, she may have fallen into the mold that her father had cast for her. Perhaps she would have been happy, or at least comfortable in the life chosen for her. Unfortunately, no matter how luxurious the cage may be, in the end of the day it was still a cage.

Siri had opened her eyes to another way to live her life. _DAMMIT! _ That was the life she wanted! The life she needed to, in all honesty, feel whole inside. Gabriella had read everything that was in the file she got from Umbridge at least three times. If she just knew how they had worded the ritual, Gabriella would know how the best to proceed. As far as she knew of, the only one man still alive that was there was her husband. The question was just how far she would go to get that knowledge from the father of her children.

"I am wicked for wanting more?" Gabriella asked her reflection for what seemed like the hundredth time. A sad half smile was her response. Was she betraying her daughter at what she just contemplated doing to their father? Could she live with that if she did?

"No more than I _Wife_, no more than I. May I come in?" Marcus Greengrass asked from the doorway of her private bedchamber. Gabriella jumped at the sudden sound. She looked over to her husband after she had gotten over the sudden shock. She was so deep in thought that she didn't sense his presence. That was very foolish of her, and she mentally vowed to keep her wits about her. He had a pensive look about him, and that was never a good sign.

"You may _Husband_. Perhaps you could get this persistent knot out for me?" Gabriella asked as she offered her brush to her advancing husband. Giving him a simple task always seemed to keep his mind even, and most importantly his wand out of his hand. Her hand was but a whisper away from hers if the need presented itself. The task would also serve to remind him that she was his partner. On the outside she portrayed a steady calm that suggested trust. On the inside she was on high alert, and she had no intention of dropping her guard. Marcus took the brush from her and went to work on her hair.

Gabriella for the most part kept her eyes forward to avoid meeting his eyes in the mirror. She only spared a glance when his eyes were not focused on hers. His face was as unreadable as always, but he had other tells. Not that she would ever let him know. She was not the type of woman that surrendered her advantages readily. He was struggling with something, that much she was sure. She would wait until he was ready to express what was bothering him. It turned out she didn't have to wait terribly long.

"I'm not without regret for the foundation of our union _Wife_. That being said, I believe that I have always shown you the upmost respect in public, and in the presence of our daughters. I've been discrete in regards to my Mistress's, and have never forced myself on you. I have given you a grand lifestyle and a prosperous future, have I not?" Marcus started in a neutral tone as he continued to brush her hair. She however could feel his tension as he worked on her hair. He wasn't being rough per say, but nor was he being gentle either.

"Yes, _Husband_ you have, and I'm thankful for that. If I could be so bold as to express my own query. Have I not given you three striking and well mannered daughters, hosted endless Dinner Parties, and supplied you with inside information so you could increase our family's fortune and status in the Wizarding World? I believe that I've been a very giving lover when it was required, and an exceptional Noble Lady and partner to you." Gabriella countered with a voice of neutrality that matched his equally, while her hand inched closer to her wand. Marcus let out a small laugh. If it was for her response, or her subtle action she wasn't sure.

"Yes Wife you have done that and so much more."

"I sense a _but_ coming." Gabriella added with a raised brow. Marcus chuckled despite himself. She knew him so much better that he knew her. Not that her change in mood since Black's return to England escaped his notice.

"Am I that transparent?" He asked with honest curiosity. She was better at this than him and always would be. Perhaps that was for the best as well.

"No, I'm just gifted." She teased with a smile that lighted up the room. She was rewarded with a full and unencumbered laugh. It had been a long time since she had heard him do that, and the tension in the room lightened considerably.

"I am filled with such pride for what you did at Diagon Alley. You protected our daughter and for that I am eternally grateful." Marcus told her with a sincerity that was rarely heard in their house. "_But_, it did not come without certain consequences." He made sure to emphasize the _but _part. His face then turned stern once more.

"They have made contact with you I take it?" Gabriella asked while keeping her concern as low as possible. She knew that this couldn't be good. Potter had offered an Alliance and Daphne sent message that she and Astoria both endorsed it. Unfortunately, there was too much bad blood between him and Siri for it to ever work. Marcus knew that Potter would be honor bound to protect his daughters at Hogwarts simply because he did offer his protection. He saw no reason to draw the attention of their enemies. The Greengrass family had remained neutral in the last war and that was the key to their survival.

"I gave them 100,000 Galleons to appease any insult and buy us some time." He informed her sternly.

"I see," Gabriella said sullenly. She wasn't happy about it, but she also understood her husband's delicate position. She then asked."How much time have we been granted?"

"I will get to that in a moment. First I must show you the severity of our plight." Marcus dropped a file full of pictures on her vanity. Then he turned away before she could open it. Whatever was inside, he had no desire to look upon again. He walked over to her window and viewed the morning sun and how it illuminated the grounds around their home.

Gabriella had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming out at what she saw. She forced herself to look through all the moving pictured in the file. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the depth of depravity that Death Eaters would go. Those sick bastards even took the time to put them in order so that it played out like a story. Before her eyes she saw a attractive young woman become a blood covered misshapen husk, at the claws of most likely Greyback. She prayed that she was dead, for no one should have to live with that done to them. With trembling hands Gabriella closed the file.

"T-that was-"Gabriella had to stop to keep her voice from breaking. She took a moment to collect herself. "That was Janus your Mistress was it not?" She continued as she looked at him. All he was able to do was nod his head for he had not the words in him.

"Is she?" Gabriella started, but regretted it the moment the words left her lips. His head sunk and his shoulders wavered as grief took him. She silently waited for him to regain his composure. They had been together for a few years, far longer than any of his other Mistress's.

"S-she b-begged me to end…her. S-she was so beautiful. They had no right!" Marcus yelled as he smashed his fist through her window. He ignored the pain, as well as the blood running from his hand. Gabriella rushed over to him and swiftly healed the wound. Gently she guides him to her bed. He thanked her and tried his best to pull himself together.

"Did you love her?" Gabriella finally asked when he looked calm once more. He looked up at her, and for the first time in their marriage he showed vulnerability to her.

"Merlin help me, I did. Against my better judgment I did. She was the most understanding woman. Janus accepted that she could never share my life the way she wanted to. The way I wanted her to." He confessed with his face in his hands. He was fighting will all he had to not succumb to his grief.

"I'm familiar with that aspiration." Gabriela answered with bitterness. Since, after 18 years of marriage they were finally being completely truthful with each other.

"I shouldn't have let my father talk me into doing that to you. We had no entitlement to force that on you. It took me too long to realize that. I know that brings you little comfort now." Marcus finally said after looking up at her through tear filled eyes. His words were laced with regret and self-loathing, but she was numb to its effect. He was right it brought her little comfort. She looked back at her husband with an icy reserve. She could tell by his tone that there was more.

"Did you know that we made him watch the ritual confident, silenced, and disillusioned?" He asked and waited for an explosion that never came.

"And?" Gabriela inquired threw clinched teeth. The cold rage burning in her eyes made him want to withdraw, but he had precious time left. He had to tell her everything.

"After…we forced him to make a vow to never touch you as a lover would, or by his hand, magic or any he commanded, to ever bring harm to me or any in my house. In exchange I vowed that you would never suffer any indignities by my hand, actions, or by any I command. The act would negate his vow. Even heartbroken, his first thought was to protect you." Marcus continued full of repentance. Gabriella couldn't look at him anymore and started to pace to keep herself from doing something that would feel tremendously gratifying, but she would ultimately regret. She forced herself to pocket her wand for now. It wasn't worth her magic. Now was not the time to be ruled by her emotion, but by her intellect. She forced her mind to process the knowledge she was just told. Then it dawned on her.

"You would never reveal that to me, unless you have already lost control over him." Gabriella snapped over her shoulder, still refusing to look at him. He wasn't answering her, which was a good confirmation that she was correct.

Gabriella kept her eyes on the grounds outside. She suddenly saw movement just beyond the protective wards. She was unaware that they were expecting company. To her horror many dark robed figures passed through the wards as if they were not there. Gabriela spun around with the wrath of his treachery raging through her. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE INVITED THEM IN OUR HOME!"

"I will not have my daughters share Janus's fate! You need not either if you cooperate. All you have to do is tell a few convincing lies. Pettigrew promised me that was all. This is the only way to keep our family whole. You must see that!" Marcus pleaded with his wand in one hand and hers in the other. They both knew she was the better duelist, but he was not without skills. His were more subtle, but no less effective. He had enraged her, and used it to his advantage. Gabriella didn't even notice he snaked her wand. She had never expected his deceit would be on this level.

"Pettigrew? As in Peter Pettigrew! Where is Jade?" Gabriela demanded the location of her youngest in a panic. They would use Jade to control her. She wasn't about to let that happen.

"Safe in her room. If we want it to stay that way, we must summit to their will." No sooner had the words left his mouth, that the front doors of the Manor were hit with a Reducto. The house shook from the power of the blast. "What the hell! They gave their word if we cooperated, they would leave us alone."

"A dishonest Death Eater, who would have thought? Honestly Marcus, to them we're Blood Traitors. Our fates were sealed the moment you allowed them to pass our wards." Gabriella scolded him while holding out her hand for her wand. He hesitated for a moment; there was still a chance he could make a deal. His wife tilted her head to the side looking livid. With a heavy breath, her wand was returned to its owner.

"That's a good boy. Now, if you want to make it out of this house alive, you will release me." She demanded. One look in her eyes, and Marcus knew that she was serious. When the Pettigrew first approached him, he thought he could cut a deal to secure his daughters future. It was what he did everyday at the Ministry. He knew negotiation was not a viable option anymore. Their survival now depended on his wife now. She had him by the boys, and they both knew it. If he was truly honest with himself, he owed her that much.

"I Marcus Devan Greengrass do here by release Gabriella Jean Greengrass from my control, and denounce her as my wife, so noted be." He declared in a forceful voice. It wasn't a legal divorce by any means, but the rune and her magic would recognize it as such. Gabriella felt the back of her neck start to tingle, and then it grew into a searing burn. She grinded her teeth to keep from crying out from the pain, after a few moments it subsided until the throbbing was completely gone. She brought her hand up to the back of her neck and felt that it was smooth. All traces of the DeKy Slaveri rune were gone. Her life was her own once more.

"Thank you," Was all she said, but it seemed sincere to him.

"They'll be here any second. How are you going to get us out of this?" Marcus pleaded.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to play by their damn rules. Pixy!" Gabriella yelled. A small house elf that Marcus had never seen before popped next to his wife.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Take my daughter to Aidin Palace and kill anyone that tries to stop you!" She commanded and the house elf popped away as quickly as she came.

* * *

Emma was walking as fast as she could down to the greenhouse to see if Professor Sprout was there. The flower that Adam had left in her care was currently in her arms. She was going at such a fast pace that Mark, Pursa, and Gabby was running to keep up with her.

"What's the rush Emma it's just a flower?" Mark asked out of breath and falling behind.

"That is a Tropical Orchid you thick prat. It was a gift from Adam, and her bright colors always lighten my mood." Pursa scolded him with a huff.

"Who the heck is Adam, and what is he doing giving her gifts?" Mark accused in an octave higher than he wanted to. Gabby and Pursa snickered at Mark's obvious jealousy. Emma rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She knew Mark liked her, and she has a little bit of a crush on him as well. She would have to have a talk with him about his possessiveness, but right now wasn't the time. Adam had entrusted her with the care of what she was sure was his best friend. He had entrusted her with its care, and she wasn't about to let him down.

"Professor Sprout, I need your help!" Emma yelled as she entered the Greenhouse. The Head of the Hufflepuff House looked up from her desk obviously startled. It was Saturday and the last thing she expected was for a group of students to come bursting into her Greenhouse. She was in the process of grading a rather large pile of essays.

"Sweet Merlin girl, is that a Zelluta Orchid?" Sprout asked as she met the students half way.

"I don't know what to do Professor. She was a gift from a friend. Adam will be crushed if something happened to her." Emma told her as she handed Sprout the pot Adam,s orchid was in. The Herbology Professor took it gently and walked back to her desk with it. She hummed a happy tune as she examined it, and after a few minutes she scurried over to a shelf and returned with something in her hand. She then pouted a small vial into the soil in the pot. Almost immediately the flowers color started to brighten.

"That's it girl, you're going to be just fine. " Sprout said to the Orchid as she gently stroked one of its pedals. After a few more encouraging words in a soothing tone, she turned her attention to her students. "All right dears, now have you been talking to her every day?"

"Yes we all have." All the girls answered together.

"No bickering in the room? She needs a happy environment." Sprout advised with a appraising eye. She knew from the girls in her House that everything at that age was a drama.

"Occasionally, but we'll take it out of the room from now on." Emma confessed reluctantly, while the other girls bowed their heads in shame.

"She needs a lot of fresh air and sunlight. She'll need to be put in the east window in the morning and west after lunch. Keep the windows cracked open a bit. Honestly I don't know how she's still alive this time of year and in our climate. Where did your friend get this?"

"It's been in the garden at our orphanage for years. Adams is really good with plants, but he's a little off." Emma told her, and then all her friends snapped their heads to her."It's not his fault. Umbridge did something to him. He said she grew from a fairy tear if you can believe that. She's like his best friend." She quickly added.

"Zelluta Orchids are grown from fairy tears my dear. I look forward to meeting Adam when he attends here."Sprout advise her. The thought of having another kindred spirit here was very appealing to her.

"Adam isn't a Wizard, he's a Muggle Professor." Emma corrected her.

"Poppycock, a muggle wouldn't even be able to see this plant, let alone care for it. It's magical. He must be a squib then."

"I don't think so. Aunt Lily or Harry would have sensed it if he was."

"And you said he talks to her?"

"I've seen him have a one sided conversation with it. He even answered her, like she had asked him a question or something. I just thought it was like an invisible friend kind of thing." She told her and watched as the professors eyes widened with astonishment.

"No dear, if what you told me is correct. I'll have to meet him of course, but if he can see our world, yet isn't a Wizard or Squib. Plus the fact that he has kept this amazing Orchid alive in our cold climate. There are precious few other explanations. I think your friend might be a Druid."

* * *

Tonks entered the Headmasters office to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a contemplative look on his face. He looked up upon hearing her enter. A small smile crossed his withered old face. She was turning out to be one of his best agents. Her clumsiness he discovered was just an act to deceive her enemies into underestimating her. He had to agree it was very effective, for he himself had underestimated her in the past. It was pure luck that misinterpretation didn't blow up in his face.

"Hello Tonks, what brings you by today? It was my understanding that you have it off." Dumbledore addressed her in a more cheerful tone than she expected.

"Just came by to say Moody is off looking for the remaining Horcrux's. Remus gave him all the Intel he gathered while he was looking for them. Alastair was as giddy as a schoolboy." Tonks advised him in a equally positive voice.

"Yes, well he does like a good challenge. It will do him good. The sooner we dispose of them the better. Tom isn't going to lay low forever. He's up to something; I can feel it in these old bones of mine."

"He's probably recruiting and training up his followers. That's what I would do if I were him."

"I would have to agree with you on that point Mrs. Lupin. I shudder to think what he has planned next."

"That brings me to my next point." Tonks pointed out.

"Which is?" Albus asked guarded.

"Longbottom's a horcrux, isn't he?" She pushed. If she played this right she would soon have the final nail in his coffin, as the Muggles would say.

"Yes he is, and I must ask that you not share that information with any others." He warned her as diplomatically as he could.

"Do you think that is affecting his personality? Is that the reason he is the way he is?" She pressed on.

"To a degree, but Neville is a product of the Wizarding World I'm afraid. We all must take equal blame on that." Albus surmised with a little regret.

"He is capable of making his own decisions Dumbledore and should be held accountable for his actions. Sooner or later he's going to make a mess that you, me and his grandmother won't be able to clean up after." Tonks snapped.

"I know that all too well, but I doubt he will evade Tom's grasp for much longer. If need be I will have Severus end the boy." He all but said, he would have his other killer dispose of a Noble Lord. He really was making this too easy Tonks thought.

"And what of Potter?" Tonks added. She almost had enough to finally arrest him, and make a case that even he couldn't worm his way out of.

"He is still an enigma to me. The young Lord has become rather popular, but somehow hasn't fallen into the regular traps of using others to elevate himself higher. He doesn't take Potions, yet he helps younger students with their Potions homework, a fact that has irritated Severus to no ends. To tell you the truth, I expected him to take full advantage of the NHR Law and have several young Witches lined up by now. Thus far, he still seems quite smitten over Miss Weasley."

"I'm glad you took my advice about staying out of that." Tonks advised and secretly told herself she almost had him.

"Yes, well I hope it hasn't been for not. From what I've heard, he seems very at ease with you. What do you suggest? " Albus asked. Tonks too note that he had his spies watching her and Harry. The man was no fool, but not beyond being manipulated himself. Arrogance was a very useful tool, and she used it against him proficiently.

* * *

A large number of the Marauders were at the Quidditch Pitch. The area was enchanted, so to keep them from the notice of unwanted eyes. Ginny was leading the ones that were gifted at flying through a series of moves that was near neck breaking. Harry was on the ground surrounded by Muggle tennis ball machines powered by focus crystals. He was giving a lesson on how to avoid being hit by curses while surrounded, and how to use deflection to their advantage.

Daphne was just about to have a go at what Ginny just showed them, when flash of light caught her eye coming from the courtyard. She tapped into Hellcat's power to increase her vision. Her eyes then focused on a pulsating figure of what looked to be a Grim made of pure electricity. Then the Elemental Patronus threw it head back and howled the Animagi call for help.

"THAT'S MY MUM"S PATRONUS!" Daphne screamed before she pointed her broom and speed towards it. Ginny heard the call for aid, as well as what Daphne screamed. She turned to look at her leaving form flying at full speed. She called to Harry only to see Shadow diving into a shadow. It looked as if he heard it too.

"Someone find Astoria Greengrass and get her here pronto!" Ginny turned to the remaining Marauders and ordered. She then pointed her broom to where the Patronus was and speeds off.

Daphne was the first to arrive, followed closely by Harry. She had crumbled to her knees in front of her mum's Grim, as despair took a death grip on her heart. This meant only one thing, her family was under attack. Her mum had made it quite clear what she was supposed to do, if she ever sent her the Grim. She just didn't know if she could follow her wishes anymore. A year ago it would have been yes. She would have done it without pause, but Daphne was a different person now. There was no way she was going to take her sister and run. If those bootlicking bastards wanted a fight, then by Merlin's left nut she was going to give them one.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: First I want to thank My Beta for editing my chapter.**_ _**I hope you enjoy this update. I noticed through some reviews that there is some confusion on how old Pansy looked when she seduced Snape in Lily's form. **__**She plucked a stray hair off Lily's robe in the hall when she was talking to a student. She stole Lily's preserved twenty year old hair from Snape's hiding spot. **_

_**As for the James and Bellatrix situation. I ask that you bear with me, there is a method to my madness.**_ _**Yes she is totally mental, but in her mind it makes sense. ****One way or the other, It will be an interesting ride. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

Daphne went to touch her mum's Patronus, but Harry pulled her hand away at the last second. He was in the process of pulling her to her feet, when a black blur of movement came from the Forbidden Forest. It was moving faster than her eyes could keep up with. Due to the hilly terrain of Hogwarts it kept disappearing and then reappearing. Daphne couldn't quite understand why her eyes couldn't seem to look away. Only when it was upon the peak of the last hill separating it from her and Harry, did she get a decent look at it.

For the briefest of seconds she was positive it was her mum in her Animagus form. Although, her mum's Animagus is mostly black, it had a great deal of white fur as well. Her Siberian Husky was perfectly groomed and very majestic looking. The dog charging at them with a crazed look in its eyes was completely covered in jet black fur, and rather scruffy fur at that. Only when a came to a skidding stop directly in front of her mum's Patronus, did she realize it was in fact a Grim. It was in fact a completely identical copy of the Elemental Patronus, right down to the fur texture. The twins Grims were looking at the other, before the dark beast let out a sorrowful howl.

Ginny landed her broom and drew Daphne's attention away from the two Grims. Then Professor Potter and McGonagall came running down the steps of the castle. Lily was taking three steps at a time, and pulling away from the elderly Witch. To keep up with Lily, Minerva turned into a cat and leapt onto the younger Witches shoulder. She may not be as fast as she used to be, but McGonagall was still as sharp as a pin. Harry was putting up a Privacy Charm when Daphne looked back, and did a double take. Professor Black was standing there looking livid and her mum's Patronus was now gone.

"Why am I not surprised?" Daphne sneered at Sirius.

"Do you want to point fingers, or save your family?" Sirius snapped back. He had tried being tolerant of her constant prodding into his and Gabriella's history. He completely understood where she was coming from, but right now he just couldn't spare her the indulgence. The woman he loved was in danger and that was all that mattered to him.

"Save my family of course, but this isn't over." She warned.

"Duly noted." He answered while rolling his eyes.

"Who called for help?" Lily asked as she came to a stop. McGonagall jumped off her shoulder and transformed back. She then added a Notice-Me-Not Charm for extra security.

"Gaby sent her Patronus in electrical element form," Sirius said not bothering to hide his pet name for Gabriella in front of Daphne. She has suspected since the Award Ceremony, and quite frankly he was tired of the act She noted the change in Harry's mum's posturing when he stressed electrical. That didn't sit well with her at all.

"What's the significance of that?" Daphne more accused than asked Sirius. He looked her dead in the eyes and answered.

"It means your home is under attack." Sirius told her bluntly. He pulled his pony tail free of his hair clip with the Black Family Crest on it. With his hair free like that, along with the inferno blazing in his eyes, Daphne breath caught in her throat. He was giving off a dangerous vibe as he tossed the hair clip to Lily. "My office's floo will get you through, and that will get you past the wards…Aidin's Grace." Lily nodded her head and transformed into Pride, a moment later Harry disillusioned her. The only trace that she was in full sprint was small chunks of dirt and grass popping up as her paws hit the ground. In that form she would get there faster, and right now every second counted.

"Padfoot take Hellcat with you. I'll collect some troops and supplies and join you as soon as possible." Harry told his godfather, as he pulled off his Basilisk skinned trench coat and put it on Daphne. She needed to do this, and he wasn't about to send her into battle without the best protection he had available.

"If you need anything, just reach inside the lining and it will find your hand." Ginny told her as the girls shared a look. Harry and his godfather were also having a silent conversation. They had both been in this kind of situation before, but this was very personal for two people that Harry cared about. He finished with a nod after Sirius grinned and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Harry then pointed his wand to his right and cast a silent charm. The area rippled like water, and it would take the two of them to an exit point from Hogwarts.

"We're not going with them?" Ginny asked as soon as they went through the portal.

"I'm going, you're not." Harry told her and waited for the explosion. McGonagall even took a step back and braced for Ginny to live up to her well earned reputation. She did open her mouth and with the look in her eye she definitely had something to say on the matter. Then to the surprise of everyone including herself she closed her mouth and eyes. Using the Tai Chi that Lily had taught her, Ginny calmed herself. She knew that Harry respected her abilities and judgement. If he didn't want her going with him, then he had something else he wanted her to do. Now that she put some thought to it, the answer was rather obvious. Ginny opened her eye and asked Harry in a calm and collected manner.

"You think they are targeting all the Greengrass's?"

"I hope not, but I'm not going to take the chance." Harry answered without pause. Minerva nodded her agreement with Harry's logic. It made sense to make an example out of Daphne's family considering her mum recently received the Order of Merlin. It would remind other Pure Blooded families the price of standing against Voldemort.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked her boyfriend and lover. _That__'__s __my __girl._

"I need you to go to the Lair and activate the 3-D Marauders Map to locate and retrieve Astoria. Secure her in the Lair until this is all over. I want ten Marauders with her at all times. Then have Shadow team monitor everyone on our Hot List. Also have healing potions and salves at the ready in case we need it." Harry told her. Ginny ran her hand across his cheek tenderly. She knew he had to go, but she needed to feel him. Now more than ever since he was going into a combat situation. Harry leaned into her hand but it wasn't enough for her. She pulled him into a searing kiss and she didn't give a damn if McGonagall was standing right there. Through her kiss, she told him to be careful and to come back to her in one piece. After breaking apart they rested their foreheads together.

"Tease." Harry whispered adoringly.

"Git." She returned back with equal affection. They were simple words to the unknowing stranger, but Minerva had a feeling that to them those words held much more power to them. Ginny mouthed _I__ love __you_ before rushing off to the Lair.

"Remarkable magic Mr. Potter. You're going to have to teach me that one." Minerva noted with an impressed smile on her face. He just shrugged and winked at the Transfiguration Professor.

"I'm going to need you to keep Dumbledore blind to this as long as possible." Harry asked her. Minerva sized him up with a pleased eye. James would be so proud of the man he had become, and what he was doing at Hogwarts.

"How do you know that you can trust me?" She asked out of curiosity. He didn't seem like the type to trust easily. It was a side effect of living so many years on the run she suspected.

"I don't, but my mum and Ginny do, and I trust their judgement with my life." He told her truthfully. He respected her as well, and over the past month he had started to have almost grandmotherly feelings towards her.

"Consider it done." She told him honestly, and with a trusting nod he turned into his panther and sank into his shadow.

"I love it when he does that." Minerva giggled like a schoolgirl once he was gone. His Animagus was truly miraculous, plus he had kind of wormed his way into her heart.

* * *

Thirty Death Eaters stepped past the destroyed front door to Greengrass Manor. Avery was placed in charge of the Mission. Since he was also training the new recruits, and this was just a simple retrieval mission. He saw no reason not to give his recruits some field experience; besides, their sheer numbers should be enough to squash and hopes of defiance from Greengrass. It always did in the past.

The orders that Pettigrew gave him were simple. Gabriella Greengrass was to be seized and brought to him with no visible damage to her person. Snatching her daughter as well would secure the Blood traitor's compliance with their wishes. However it wasn't a condition of the operation.

To some, bringing thirty recruits would seem like overkill for a simple grab and snatch, but Avery was to his core an opportunist. Peter should have been more specific on the parameters of the assignment. Though he and Lestrange were working on a task the Dark Lord had assigned them, the mission itself wasn't sanctioned by the Dark Lord. That meant that he could profit from it without receiving any reprisals.

He no longer had access to his vault thanks to that damn Law the Ministry passed. The Greengrass's were rich and well connected. That meant plentiful vaults and a vote in the Wizengamot. Their children would soon be orphans, and he planned on claiming the youngest child as spoils of this operation. If her mother and sisters were any indication, she would in time make a fine and beautiful wife for his son. She was young enough to easily have her families misguided values cleansed from her mind, and to be taught their ways. If she resisted, there was always the DeKy Slaveri. Either way, her vaults and votes would be his or at least his son's.

He had attended enough dinner parties here to know there were many valuables in the house. Plenty to sell on the Black Market, plus he knew for a fact that Marcus had a hidden vault somewhere in the house. He would need strong backs and wands to empty all the contents. Then he would kill Greengrass and leave the place in runes. It would send a strong message to any other Pure Blooded families that were still on the fence on which side to choice.

"All right people! It's time to teach the price of betraying the Dark Lord and our ways! The bitch goes to Pettigrew and her brat belongs to me. Then I will teach you lot how to break a spineless politician." He ordered, while grinning behind his mask. This was going to be so easy it should be forbidden.

"Oh look Marcus, we have guests. Can't say that I like their fashion sense, I do believe black robes and scary masks went out of style along with disco. Oh well, to each their own and all that." Gabriella greeted and insulted with the mannerisms of the skilled hostess she was. She portrayed the air of relaxed confidence with ease. Avery found it odd considering that thirty Death Eaters were now looking up at her from downstairs. Even if she did have the high ground, she should have at least been guarded. At least her gutless husband had the good sense to look humble.

"Go collect your child and submit to our wishes and we can avoid any unpleasantness." He ordered with a sneer. It only served to make the woman raise her eyebrow at his stupidly. She didn't battle a street full of bloody Troll's to hand Jade over to this collection of bottom feeders.

"Mind your tone Bootlicker. You are in my home, and my indulgence of your erroneous lot is exceedingly thin. I however must decline your request, and ask you to kindly leave my home or…suffer the consequences." Gabriella countered with a stern and taunting flavour in her voice. Many of Avery's recruits shifted uneasily behind him. They all had heard about what she did in Diagon Alley. That was no small feat, and her lack of fright at their number only added to their apprehension. They may hate her and what she believes, but they also respected her power. He needed to end this quickly and show them that she was just a woman in need of being put in her place.

"The hard way it is. Mark my words woman; you'll be on your knees before me and begging for mercy before I'm done with you." Avery growled out as he motioned for several of his men to get her. Five wannabe Death Eaters charged up the curved staircase to the second level. "I do believe that's your unfortunate wife's job Avery; from what Esmeralda tells me, that minuscule thing couldn't frighten a pixie." The man in question showed signs of surprise that she knew who he was. She shook head and laughed. "Honestly man, what's the point of wearing masks, when you're going to wear your custom made Horntail boots?" Gabriella taunted as she casually strolled over to the top of the staircase to meet them.

She lightly drummed her fingers on a elegantly carved falcon head that was mounted on the hand railing. Just as they reached the top of the stairs, she twisted the falcon head. The steps slanted into a massive slide that was charmed to be very slippery. Marcus looked just as shocked as their unwanted guests did, when five of their number rolled down. They rapidly gaining speed as they descended. Their momentum was so great that the lot of them slid across the floor and crashed into the wall in a pile of interlocking limbs. To add insult to injury, the shield with the Greengrass coat of arms on it fell off the wall and crashed down on them. The woman at the top of the stairs shook her head and rolled her eyes at the pathetic display.

"Astoria begged me for months to have that installed. It is quite fun I must admit, but as you can see you really need a Cushioning Charm at the end." Gabriella said over her shoulder at Marcus. That would explain how one night he came home drunk and woke up on the floor in the morning. She then looked back at the Death Eaters below. Gabriella was hoping to buy as much time as possible for Siri and his friends to come charging to the rescue. In unison all her enemies below looked to their fallen comrades and then back to her. Gabriella brought her fingers up to her lips and giggled with fake sincerity. 'Oops, did I do that? How wicked of me." She mocked them gleefully before turning deadly serious. "Last chance Bootlicker, leave my home...or die."

"I'm going to take that bitch out myself!" Avery challenged before Apparating. Gabriella was waiting for this and was already half way into her spinning back kick. As expected he appeared directly in front of her. He was planning to beat her into submission. _Thanks __for __the __warning __you __daft__ twit._

His fist met only empty air, as Gabriella's foot collided with his unprotected gut. He made a woof sound as all the air in his lungs was forced out of his body. She had hit him with enough force and in an upward motion, to send him off his feet and down the stairs. Gabriella finished her move by twisting the falcon head and returning the stairs to normal. The sound of cracking bones echoed though the manor as he rolled down the stairs. His body came to a still at the bottom in a very uncomfortable position. One Death Eater hurried over to him and unmasked his leader. Empty eyes looked up at him.

Gabriella had managed to bait and quite effortlessly kill their leader. Quite a remarkable feat, but it was short lived as chaos erupted. Without proper leadership wild and unorganized curses were thrown wildly up at the two of them. For the most part, the ceiling of their home was taking the majority of the damage. Gabriella and Marcus were forced to take cover behind anything that was readily available.

"Get Jade out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" She yelled between firing curses and ducking for cover. Marcus nodded his understanding and scurried of in search of his youngest daughter. For the most part the hoard of the Death Eaters stayed in one spot, firing curses up at them. She suspected it was so she would run like her husband did. This was where having one of the original Marauders as the love of your life proved to be very useful. They may have her pinned down, but she knew how to use her environment to her best advantage. Seeing as the ceiling didn't look like it was going to last much longer, Gabriella saw no reason not to add a sky light, plus she didn't have to expose herself in the process.

Her Reducto hit directly above a large collection of Bootlickers and rained large chunks of rubble down upon them. Many of them ran for cover, while some raised shields over their heads for protection. Gabriella used the distraction to Disillusion herself and moved to a better position. Due to their lack of proper leadership, she saw an opportunity to take several more out in one shot. It wasn't without risks, but this was a game of numbers, and the odds were stacked against her. While keeping to the shadows she slid her wand between the rails of the banister, and cast a Cyclonus. Several more Death Eaters bodies were ripped to shreds as a mini tornado full of wreckage raged in the confined space.

Her gamble was working beautifully and she had personally taken out one third of their forces. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when she was hit in the shoulder by a Cutting Curse. Blood was thrown across the balcony as she was thrown back against the wall behind her. She slid down the wall, leaving a trail of her blood in its wake. Ignoring the intense pain shooting through her arm, Gabriella healed her wounded shoulder with her wand. She thought she did it rather quickly considering she wasn't using her wand arm, unfortunatly the damage was already done. The sound of a lot of feet rushing up the stairs caught her notice. Three of her enemy had the good sense to Apparate directly onto the second floor. It didn't take terribly too long to follow the trail of blood directly to her. Gabriella was finding it hard to focus due to the blood she lost, so her reaction time was slower than usual. Before she could curse them she dropped her wand when a Furnunculus made her arm break out with painful boils.

"You…Bitch…I'll…fucking…kill…you!" One Death Eater with a woman's voice screamed emphasizing every word with a hard kick to Gabriella's stomach. She then pulled her up by the hair, and slammed her head against the wall a few times before she was pulled off Gabriella. At the moment all she could see was stars and her legs buckled instantly. It took two of them to hold her up.

"Get off her Laura! She's not to be damaged until she served her purpose!" The one holding her back yelled at her. The woman ignored him as she struggled to break free.

"I don't care! She killed Evan! I want her blood!"

* * *

Ginny ran through the door of the lair to find Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, and Luna helping some of the younger Marauders with their studies. Hermione and Ron came running in shortly after she did. She closes her eyes and thought about what she needed. A large circular table appeared directly in front of her. On it was a huge pile of shredded parchment. To anyone else it looked to be a right old mess, but she knew better. She had only seen Harry do this once, so she hoped she didn't botch it up. Ginny slammed her hand down on the table and let some of her magic flow into it like Harry had taught her.

"Activate!" She ordered and the parchment came alive with activity. Slowly the pieces came together bending and forming shapes. The rest of the room looked on in awe as it took the form of Hogwarts, complete with a Quidditch Pitch.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Will you look at that?"

"Cool!"

"Wicked! You can see everyone in the school in that thing."

"A 3-Dimentional Marauders Map, quite clever and useful." Luna stated the obvious in her fairy like voice.

"What's going on Ginny?" Hermione asked coming up beside her. Ginny ignored everything going on around her and focused on the task at hand.

"Locate Astoria Greengrass!" She commanded and the map changed again. It reformed into a close-up of the section of Hogwarts that the girl was currently in. Astoria was descending down from the Owlery alone. Ginny gave a heavy sign of relief. She turned to her fellow Marauders. They all looked as if they needed some enlightenment.

"Look guys, Harry can give you a better explanation than I can, of what that can do and how it does it. There is more important thing to worry about right now. The tall and short of it is this. The Greengrass family has been attacked. Hellcat and Padfoot are on their way, and Shadow is gathering up some more help. There is a good chance that this isn't an isolated incident." Ginny told them in one breath.

"I assume that Astoria is possibly in danger as well Ginny." Luna asked bluntly.

"What gave it away?" Ginny snapped at her. She regretted it the moment the words left her mouth, but she was on edge. Harry was better at this. Her had experience and that way of holding himself that just made you never doubt his orders. "Sorry Luna."

"Oh, it's alright. I just mentioned it because she's alone and I see two from our Hot List coming up on her." The blond girl explained as she pointed to the new improved map. Ginny quickly spun around as Hermione, Tracy, and Susan gasped.

"OH FUCK ME RUNNING!" Ginny yelled; one of her boyfriends more colourful sayings. Hermione was about to correct her language, but Ron motioned for her to let it go. "No time to explain! Susan you're in charge! Ron's on tactical! Hermione work that Headgirl shite, and get me some freekin' back up! I'll in the field!" Ginny roared out on the run, before transforming into Fury. Before anyone could get a good look at her a blur of quicksilver shot out of the room. They all stood speechless for a few seconds.

"I think it's lovely how she can channel Harry like that." Luna stated and broke the silence. Everyone in the room looked to her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright people! You heard the woman! This is what we've been training for! Luna call all available Marauders in! Tracy backup Fury and grab any Marauders you find on the way. Use the comm. System. This falls under a Code 5 Scenario! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

* * *

"Please no more. Don't make me watch that again." A bound James Potter pleated to the death ears of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This is for your own good, my love. I will break this unnatural hold she has on you. You must see with your own eyes just what kind woman she is." The evil woman reassured in what she thought was a nurturing tone. Peter watched with growing remorse as he watched Lestrange plunge James head into the Pensieve for the twelfth time. Regardless of how desperately James begged her to stop. Pettigrew knew that Bellatrix would never relent until the memory was burned into his mind. It was no secret that James hated Snape with a passion. It was practically written in the lore of Hogwarts, almost as much as his undying love for that Mudblood was. The raven haired functional psychopath before him was going to put that to the test. To watch your mortal enemy ravage the love of your life, and to see her give him as good as she got, had to be unbearable to view.

Bellatrix had chosen the old ways for a reason. Magic could be detected, and most likely, knowing her cousin, reversed. This way it would be embedded into his subconscious. If he ever saw either of them again, the memory would come back with perfect clarity. It would serve as a never ending reminder of Lily's betrayal, even if it was a complete lie.

Peter had to hand it to Parkinson. The girl had Lily's mannerisms down to a tee. Not to mention that she had snaked a loose hair off of the Mudblood without her even noticing it. Snape never doubted her for a moment, and Pansy had supplied the memories they were using right now. The girl was going to go far as a Death Eater if she keeps it up. It was too bad she was unavailable to send after one of Greengrass's brats. Hopefully Bulstrode would be just as useful as she was.

James was still declaring that it was a lie. Damn that man was stubborn. With time and repetition, added with lack of sleep, he would eventually move on to acceptance. It would be preceded by hurt, then anger and with Bellatrix's special brand of tough love the burning desire for vengeance. Once it was completely cultivated, James would have an undying need to punish his betrayers as his constant companion.

Bellatrix didn't plan on relenting there. There was still her cousin to eliminate. The room they were keeping James in was full of old Daily Prophet articles about the torrid affair of Lily and Sirius. As well as the suggestion that Harry wasn't James's to begin with. Skeeter really did have a way of pushing an untruth to the limit, and they planned on it serving them well.

When James was ready to listen, Greengrass would be brought in to confirm everything. James always trusted and respected her, even if she was a Slytherin. The woman would be tricky to control. Torture was not a viable solution to make her submit to their will. Gabriella was a strong and powerful Witch, and Padfoot had taught her how to protect her mind. That however did not exclude her from having weakness. Oh she had them, and they were in the forms of her three beautiful daughters, her pride and ultimately her undoing.

Pettigrew took pleasure in sending the kill order on one of her brats at Hogwarts. He cared little which one. The child was to be an example, and a reminder that even Hogwarts wasn't untouchable. Padfoot's whore would be a useful tool, and once James was 100% and ready, she would be the bait to draw Black and the Potter's out. What a glorious day that will be.

Peter looked at his watch and noticed that Greengrass should have been delivered to him by now. Marcus assured him that she would be compliant, as long as they stuck to the deal. He was starting to get a bad feeling that Avery wasn't the best choice for this mission. He knew that the man lost access to his vault at Gringotts. He was always looking for ways to get his hands on gold. Peter had always admired the man's opportunistic tendencies, but now he was wondering if it was going to be a liability.

"Lestrange! I need to go and check on something. I assume you have everything well in hand here?"

"Like I needed your help to begin with? Go already! Rid me of your stench. This will take a long time. My James's will is mighty, but he will acknowledge me as his truest lover and partner. It is our destiny." Bellatrix snapped over her shoulder. The rat wasn't worth looking at. If Bellatrix had then she would have seen him roll his eyes at her delusion. James would never let a Witch so vile into his heart. Greengrass maybe, if she was shown the error of her ways, but never a woman like Bellatrix. She was just so…mental. Not saying that Lestrange didn't have her uses. A glance to the table close by told him that. It had numerous Pepper-Up and nourishing potions. It looked like she was in for the long haul. Knowing James as he did, this could very well take days.

* * *

"So you have incontrovertible proof that this is true, and not another one of your exposés?" Augusta Longbottom asked with a scrutinizing glare. To her credit Rita Skeeter didn't flinch in the slightest. Not after she had seen Lord Potter's more beastly side as it were.

"My source is very close to the man, and I have the memory to back it up. Old Albus sometimes gets very remorseful after he's had one too many Brandy's. He tends to start confessing his sins to his sister's portrait. He sent Peter Pettigrew to check on your son and daughter-in-law, knowing that he was You-know-who's spy. Of course he was going to tell him where they were hiding to gain favour. That old bastard manipulated that traitor into doing his dirty work. Poor Frank and Alice paid for Dumbledore's arrogance with their lives." Rita advised her knowing that this would enrage the aged and vindictive Noble Lady more. Her reputation was known far and wide.

As she expected Longbottom was seething so much that the air around her crackled with magic needing release. She tossed a gold pouch with a few thousand Galleons in it to Skeeter. Rita cringed when it shocked her, but her greedy hand refused to let go. Augusta fingers slowly intertwined as Skeeter saw the wheels of revenge turning in her eyes.

"Anything I can help you with Lady Longbottom?" Rita asked with the hopes of collecting more gold for her vault at Gringotts. The old Witch narrowed her eyes to a slit so then they almost seemed closed. Rita started to fear that she had made a grave mistake. It was not wise to make Augusta Longbottom your enemy. That was something Albus Dumbledore was soon going to find out she guessed. The greedy woman swallowed hard under the Noble Lady's stern assessing gaze. Longbottom's eyes slowly widened along with a cold spine chilling sinister smile that trekked across her ancient weathered face.

"I know that you have a arrangement with Lord Potter. Set up a meeting with him as soon as possible. I do believe we have similar goals now. Do that Rita and you will have a very fruitful Christmas this year." Augusta advised as she got up and extended her hand. Rita stood up and accepted her most lucrative offer and promise of a most prosperous future.

* * *

Astoria was two thirds the way down the steps to the Owlery when they became ice covered. Her arms flayed wildly in a vain attempt to keep her balance as her feet danced for a better holding. To the one that cast the spell, it was quite comical as well as futile. She landed on her bum with a loud smack before sliding down the rest of the steps. Two Slytherins laughed at the irony that the girl had just suffered a indignity that her sister had bestowed upon them.

As her eyes refocused and the explosion of pain from her throbbing arse reminded Astoria she was still alive, She was pulled to her feet by her hair and slammed against a wall. She saw the chubby fist of Millincent Bulstrode pulling back to hit her. The look in the older Slytherin's eyes was vicious, but her mother did not raise her to be a willing victim.

_Hit __them__ were__ their__ soft __and__ vulnerable_, that was what her mum always said. She was pretty sure her mum was talking about boys that don't understand the meaning of no bits. Still, she was sure that this also applied. Not the bits part mind you, or at least she hoped she didn't have boy bits, although that would explain a few things now that she thought about it.

Astoria shook that thought from her mind, and curled her fingers so the first joints formed a ridged edge. With all her might she aimed for Bulstrode's throat. A quick jab was all that was needed. The younger Witches strike hit first and true. The plump seventh year staggered back holding her throat and trying desperately to breath.

The bitch wasn't alone, so she kicked Millicent in her squishy belly and sent her back into Blaise Zabini. He was caught off guard and stumbled back before falling while taking Millicent with him. Astoria wasn't going to wait for them to recover and made a run for it. It was funny how a life or death situation can make you forget about the piercing pain of an injury. Survival was her greatest concern now, and she lost her wand when she fell. She had to get to a populated area and find a fellow Marauder. Astoria had made it halfway down the hall when a red colored curse hit a wall close by. She looked back to see they were both up and running after her.

"HELP!" Astoria yelled as loud as she could, in hopes that someone would here her. She was twenty feet from getting to a connecting hall and out of their line of sight. Around the corner two students appeared. It was Owen Cauldwell a Hufflepuff and Duncan Inglebee who was a Ravenclaw. She thought she was saved until they both pulled their wands and fired at her. She was able to dodge the first one, but got hit by the other. Thankfully it was just a Cutting Curse and it just nicked her arm. She tried the nearest door and thankfully it was unlocked.

She didn't bother to block the door, because nothing in the classroom would slow them down, and the next few seconds were precious. She made her way to the nearest window while picking a chair up along the way. With all of her might she smashed the window and sent the chair out if it in hope of drawing someone's attention. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for help when the door busted open and two curses went flying at her.

In desperation Astoria knocked a desk over and crouched behind it for cover. Glass shards from the window she had just broken was scattered around her on the floor. With a grin she remembered that the weapon she had a aptitude for was throwing daggers. These didn't have the same balance but you have to work with what you got. That's what Harry was always saying. Her started throwing broken glass at them while still yelling for help. Most of her shots were turned to dust from whatever curses they were firing at her.

With her supply depleting and only serving in postponing the irrefutable, Astoria decided to change her tactics. She slipped a usable shard in her shoe and kissed her last utilizable chunk of glass left. She watched for a reflection of one of her attackers in a piece of glass in her hand. One raised up to take a look. Astoria let out a whimper to make them think she had given up. The idiot huffed out his chest with a self-serving smirk. He lowered his wand thinking it was over. She patiently waited until her was too close to her to block her attack.

"Come out bi-glurk!" Was the last thing to come out of Owen Cauldwell before Astoria jumped up and threw true and fast. Blood from a severed Jugular poured out of his neck. She wanted to cry…scream…anything, but all she could do was stand their like an old unmoving stump. Astoria was not prepared for all that blood, and just looked on at what she had just done in silent horror. She should have been happy that it was him and not her, but it didn't chance the fact that she had just killed another student. Then she was hit square in the chest by a blue curse and everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry i had to split the battle up, but i wanted you to get at least some of it. I hope you liked it, and as always reviews are always helpful.  
**_


	40. Chapter 40

Sirius and Daphne arrived at the bounties of Greengrass Manor. Her home looked majestic as always and she sighed in relief. Perhaps this was all just some misunderstanding? Unfortunately, fate was rarely that understanding and she should have known better than to hope it was. The next instant the illusion of her family being safe and unharmed was shattered. The roof of her home exploded from the impact of a very powerful curse. Her breath hitched when she heard the sounds of battle coming from inside her home.

If this was happening, them the wards should be down, but to Daphne's horror they were still up. She knew what that meant, and the building anger in her chest erupted. He should have known better. She grabbed Black's hand and marched the two of them through the wards as if they weren't even there. Once past the protective barrier of the Manor, she released his hand and pulled out her wand. Sirius grabbed her wrist and twisted her body so she was looking him in the eye.

"Did Harry teach you how to make a backdoor in the wards?" Sirius asked and she nodded. Daphne cast the necessary charms so that their backup would not be detained. With another affirming nod she told him it was done.

"Take us to your room. It's unlikely that it will be any activity there. We transform into our Animagus forms. If we are lucky, and they are very stupid, then they well think were just pets and won't openly attack us. We find your family and get them out. Rescue is our priority, not vengeance." Sirius advised her with a cold rage burning in his eyes. She was starting to wonder if he was saying that for her benefit or his.

"And if my family is already dead?" Daphne challenged while stepping up to him, so that they were nose to nose. This was her home not Hogwarts; he had no control over her here. She watched as something very deadly looked back at her. The Grim within was at the ready and hungry for blood.

"Then they all die." He told her in a gruff voice as he showed his fangs. She nodded in agreement, and grabbed his hand. The next instant they were in her room. As expected it was just as she left it. The door of her room was thrown open as Padfoot and Hellcat exited in search of the Daphne's family.

* * *

"Damn that girl is moving fast." Susan Bones expressed with amazement at the speed as Fury was moving through the halls of Hogwarts on the 3D Marauder Map. Due to it being a Saturday and the weather agreeable, the hallways were thankfully mostly empty. If any students did manage to catch a glimpse of a Tempest Jaguar running full speed past them it would most likely be just a blur. At the moment Fury's dot was hopping from moving staircase to moving staircase.

Susan moved her eyes to the room Astoria was in. Four other dots were in the room with her. Two she had expected, but the other two were a surprise. Cauldwell and Inglebee weren't even on the list of possible hostiles. It strongly suggested that they may be under an Imperio. Not that it mattered. Susan had heard too many of her aunt's stories to take that consideration into account. They would be treated as hostiles until after Astoria was safe and secure.

Again Susan's eyes moved over the 3-DMM to the Great Hall to see Hermione's dot surrounded by those of the Prefects. She was giving them her orders that would prove very useful for the Marauders. Once the dots moved in different directions so did Susan's eyes move to another area of Hogwarts. She saw the dots of many of her fellow Marauders heading to the Lair. It looked like Luna got the message out and as always it was quite mental and brilliant at the same time. Who would have thought that her skipping through the halls while using a Sonorus to sing the _Pirate Song _would work so well?

_**Rising the flag on the masthead  
The sails and the ropes' holding tight  
The gunners are eager to fire  
Well prepared for the fight**_

_**Fight, flee or surrender**_  
_**Defeat you can't deny**_  
_**Better give up in the first place**_  
_**Or drown in the blink of an eye**_

_**Gold, jewels and diamonds  
The price we'll have to claim  
Noble rogues are standing  
We'll never quit in the game**_

_**We gonna ride the sea, we pray to the wind and the glory**_  
_**That's why we are raging wild and free**_

_**Come sing along with the pirate song**_  
_**Hail to the wind, hooray to the glory**_  
_**We're gonna fight 'til the battle's won**_  
_**On the raging sea**_

_**No way to move your deadlocked**_  
_**Nailed down by feu-eclair**_  
_**Lead is carrying fire**_  
_**Victory's noble and fair.**_

To the unknowing person she was just being…well Luna. To those that knew and loved her, she was just the right combination of brilliance and madness. If Susan's ability to read body language was accurate, Tracey Davis saw something more in the girl. If Luna was aware of that or not she gave no indication one way or the other. But the girl was always a hard read. Now was not the time to dwell on that particular train of thought.

Susan now understood why her Aunt Amelia would get such a rush out of this. No one could multi-task like her, and thankfully she has passed on her knowledge to Susan. So many variables and decisions that would have to be made by her. She would only have scanty an instant to weigh her options and possible outcomes to her decisions. It was her good fortune that Ron Weasley was at her side. He was a brilliant strategist and his eyes were currently darting across the map rapidly from place to place, a plan was in the works, as his mind work out the variables. Susan had always hung onto every word her aunt would say when she told her one of her stories. Now it was her time and this would be her story to tell, but first they had to secure Astoria.

Fury came to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the Owlery. The bottom few steps had melting ice on them, along with scuff marks that were probably made from someone falling. She smelled Astoria's scent right off and the direction it left. Down the hallway there were signs of battle. At the very least they left an obvious trail for her to follow.

"Fury to Lair" Ginny yelled after she transformed back into her human form, and tapped her enchanted earring. The idea was actually Luna's, and she used a charm that Lily had taught her to make it work. It was a good way to communicate with each other without drawing too much attention to themselves. She thought it was a lot better than the boy's enchanted watches, not that you could convince them of that. Harry had said it was a James Bond thing. Judging by the way Dean laughed and high-fived him, she knew it had to be another one of those Muggle things. The only problem was that they had only made a few of them so far. Only Team Leaders had them and this was turning out to be there first field test.

"Lair to Fury. My eyes hurt from trying to keep up with your dot." The voice of Susan Bones answered from her earring.

"It's a gift. How far away are they and what's their number?"

"They were in a room down the hall a few seconds ago, and originally there were four of them."

"Were? Where the hell are they now?" Ginny asked rather annoyed with this new development.

"First Owen Cauldwell's dot disappeared. A few seconds later Astoria and the other did as well. So either they are all dead, or they figured out a way to sneak out of Hogwarts." Ron told her next.

"Not bloody likely bro. I've gone up against Harry's wards remember. Only the Headmaster could Apparate or create a portkey to leave Hogwarts. I hate the old fart, but I know he wouldn't go that far off the trolley. " Fury reminded him.

"Then the only logical conclusion is that they have discovered a way to cloak themselves from the map somehow." Hermione added as she returned to the Lair.

"Wormtail was a Marauder and helped create the first map. Now he's a damn Bootlicker. Ugh! It makes me sick to think her pretended to be my pet rat." Ron growled out. Ginny shuttered at the thought that the wanker use to keep her company, in his rat form, when she used to bathe.

"Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way." Ginny told them as she took off down the hallway.

* * *

"Enough!" One Death Eater yelled loud enough to make all the others freeze. His deep Baritone voice held confidence and authority. Even the female Death Eater that was trying to attack Gabriella stopped and even cowered a bit. He walked over to her and with a wave of his wand dissolved her mask to reveal the narrow face of the girl. She looked to be in her early twenties. He then pointed the tip of his wand directly between her eyes, causing the girl to swallow hard. His next words were cold and menacing.

"Stand down, or I will put you down. I will not spend ten hours in the Pitt because you can't control your emotions girl."

"But she- Arghhhh!"Laura protested before she screamed out in pain. He had put the tip of his wand to her cheek. When he pulled it away there was a burn mark on her cheek.

"We didn't come here for a Garden Party you twit! He got careless, and got himself killed. Probably wouldn't have lasted that long in our ranks in the first place. That's what you get for bedding a pretty-boy instead of a competent wizard. Choose better next time girl. He snapped before addressing the other Death Eaters. "You five go get that coward and her brat. You two go and get her something respectable to wear. We can't deliver her covered in blood now can we? He finished stepping directly in front of Gabriella. Her cheek exploded in pain when he backhanded her with enough force to snap her head violently to the side. Unlike Laura, Gabriella didn't cry out. She slowly turned her head to look at where he though his eyes might be behind his mask. She shot daggers of defiance at him. She would not be humbled quite so easily as the other girl was. He must have received her silent message, because he let out a small chuckle at her resolve.

"Behave yourself or my next curse will be in a place not usually seen…understand?" He stepped close to her and threatened. This time it was Gabriella that chuckled.

"Oh isn't that precious, you think I'm scared of your lot. Just so there is no misunderstandings, I don't make deals with dead men…Bootlicker." Gabriella taunted in a whimsical tone that unnerved the man a little though he didn't visibly show it.

"Woman you are in no position to be so patronizing!" He countered with a snarl.

"Let me teach the Blood Traitor some manners Devon?" the one he called Laura finished with a hiss. Gabriella threw her head back and laughed boldly. It was very unnerving to some of them, and their new leader took a step back in confusion. When Gavriella lowered her head, her eyes were deadly as ever even if her voice was still light and carefree. A combination that was very upsetting to say the least.

"You silly little twit of a man, in an hour your collection of wannabe's will be rotting in the sun. I on the other hand will be making passionate love with my man."

"What, that coward that ran and left you alone to fight us?" Devon laughed out his question. Gabriella's Animagus enhanced hearing could hear the sound of clawed paws on her hallway floors approaching in a hurry. She smiled sinisterly at her captors.

"Make that twenty." She added with a schoolgirl like giggle.

"No man's going to want you after this!" Laura howled as she hit Gabriella with an orange colored curse in her stomach. She screamed out in agony as her insides felt like they were on fire. Gabriella's legs soon gave out and she crumbled to the floor holding her stomach.

All the Death Eaters attention was on the sudden attack. Subsequently they didn't see the black furry figure round the corner and leap at the one attacking the love of his life. Padfoot's fangs ripped into the soft flesh of her neck. The momentum of his attack caused the girl to spin around and spray her blood on her fellow Death Eaters. Padfoot landed with a large portion of her ripped out throat in his fangs. He growled menacingly as he positioned himself between them and Gabriella.

"IT'S A BLOODY GRIM!" One of them cried out. The Wizarding Worlds omen of death, and the superstitious ones in the group took a large step back. The Grim was obviously protecting her. Only one in their ranks had the good sense to flee the manor and the cursed mission.

Devon was one of the few that didn't seem shocked by the growling animal in front of them. He aimed his wand at the new threat before them. Padfoot lunged at the same time his Killing Curse left his wand. The curse missed its mark as Sirius transformed back into human form step to the side of him and buried his wand into the man's gut.

"Denotate!" Sirius yelled and the short lived leader of the Death Eaters body exploded on his own troops. The two directly behind him body were cut to shreds as thousands of his bone fragments ripped though their bodies. The curse was in its origin, created to destroy the bodies of Inferi. It was believed that it would not work on a living thing. Not that Sirius cared all that much at the moment.

Hellcat came to a sliding halt next to her mum and turned back human. Not that Gabriella seemed to notice her presence at all, the pain in her stomach had not lessened that much. She was very pale and her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Not today…Not…To …Day!" Daphne cried out as tears freely flowed out her eyes. With a shaky hand she reached inside the lining of Harry's trench and did as Ginny suggested. She wasn't sure what curse her mum was hit with, so she mentally asked for the most powerful healing potion available. The next second she felt a flask in her hand.

"Here mum drink this." Daphne encouraged Gabriella as she put the flask to her mum's lips. She drank it down in a daze. Almost immediately the pain started to subside and her eyes became their vibrant lagoon blue.

"My sweet girl," Gabriella said as she reached across and wiped the tears off her daughter's cheek with a half smile. Daphne brought up her own hand and inter locked their fingers.

"Don't scare me like that again." She scorned with a half smile of her own.

"Well it's not a party until someone gets cursed." Mother joked to daughter. Despite of the situation Daphne couldn't help but chuckled a little.

"COME AND DIE!" Sirius roared and both women looked at him. He was fighting like a madman against the Death Eaters. He buried a dagger into the mask of one of them while deflecting a curse into another one. He followed through by kicking the one that was directly in front of him in the chest. The force of the hit sent him over the railing of the balcony and he landed with a vibrant crack.

"There's my scoundrel." Gabriella almost purred as her eyes stayed glued to the man's every move. His hair was flowing as wild as her heart was now beating. Daphne's eyes stayed for a very different reason. He was fighting for her mum. She knew deep inside that if death claimed him, he would have no regrets. For he would have died protecting the woman that he loved. The simple act spoke so true and pure.

The man's cryptic answers made so much sense now. He had said that he had not fallen back in love with her mum, and that was because he had never fallen out of love with her. She looked back at her mum and her eyes said it all. Perhaps it was from spending so much time around Harry and Ginny that she was able to recognize the unconditional love radiating off her mum. That realization brought clarity and an overwhelming sense of guilt. She had been acting like such a child the last few weeks.

"If today proved anything, it's that life is too bloody short mum."

"What?"

"Follow your heart."

"But the-"

We'll deal… you just be happy."

"You've changed."

"Yeah, I've got some really good friends now." Daphne told her and her mum nodded in understanding. She helped her Gabriella to her feet.

"Well if that's all sorted. Why are we letting Suri have all the fun?" She asked her daughter as she moved her hair to the side, reached back and pulled her spare wand from the hidden pocket in her dress. Daphne's mouth dropped in shock, and then she shook her head smiling. She was going to have to get the name of her seamstress. Gabriella gave her daughter a wink.

"Seven went that way so be careful, Jade's you priority now. Suri and I will deal with this lot."

"I love you mum."

"I love you too sweetheart, now go."

* * *

Peter ran into one of the Keeps that they were using to house and train their new recruits. He had half hoped that they were celebrating a successful mission. What he found were twenty or so recruits gathered around one with tattered robes. An obvious sign that Greengrass didn't come willingly.

"What happened here? Where is the woman?" He demanded of the lesser Death Eaters. They immediately parted a path for him. The one standing the closest to the one that returned spoke up first.

"Pettigrew, he just returned spouting something about the mission being cursed."

"Where's Avery?" Peter asked, ignoring the others and focusing on one before him.

"Dead! She killed him. Then she blew off the roof and killed another ten with a cyclone in her own damn house. We managed to capture her, but a bloody Grim showed up and ripped poor Laura's throat out. He was protecting her. I got the hell out of there. I'm not going up against that kind of Mojo!"

"Crucio!" Peter yelled and hit the pathetic excuse for a Death Eater with the Unforgivable. The man howled and withered on the floor in pain. Realizing he was wasting time Pettigrew released the halfwit. "That was an Animagus not a grim you idiot! I should have known that he would have shown up. He probably brought with him the bitch or brat." Peter said the last part to more to himself than the others. There was still a way that he could salvage this.

"Alright you lot! We have a new mission! We kill everyone and the spoils are yours to claim!" Peter yelled at the recruits and got a rowdy cheer of approval. Greed was such a useful tool. He didn't expect many of them to survive, but they were expendable. So long as he could bring back a primary target to the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work Blaise?" Millicent asked as she looked over her shoulder for the twelfth time.

"Relax will ya. Pettigrew said this spell will fool that damn map of theirs. Apparently he helped make the damn thing." Zabini told her not bothering to hide his annoyance at her worry or the question. It still irritated him that the reason Granger and Weasley were always able to catch them when they were out of bounds after hours were because they had that damn map.

Astoria Greengrass was under the control of an Imperius Curse and walking obediently in front of them. Her orders were simple and quite lethal. She was to throw herself off the Astronomy Tower screaming _The Darks Lord's will be done_. Bulstrode was happy to put her under the Unforgivable. A little payback for what she did to her at the Owlery.

"STOP!"They heard a feminine voice yell from behind them as they came to a stop at the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. Astoria was already on the first step. With a few intricate waves of Blaise's wand a barrier was placed so no one could follow.

"So much for us having a viable alibi." Duncan growled out as he turned around to face who was yelling at them. He wasn't all that surprised to see who had found them. The girl always was a right pain in the arse.

"ASTORIA!" Ginny Weasley yelled at her fellow Marauder from the other end of the hall. Astoria looked back as her for just a moment before continuing up the stairs. Even at the far distance Ginny could see her eyes were hazed over. The most oblivious sign she was under an Imperius Curse, as well as what they planned for her to do. "Astronomy Tower!" Ginny yelled so her enchanted earrings could alert the others of her location.

"Just how did you find us?" Millicent asked with a scoff as she stood next to Duncan. She was followed by Zabini. The three of them stood shoulder to shoulder against the redhead. Ginny advanced with no visible signs that she was concerned about being outnumbered and alone.

"Found Cauldwell, the Dung Bomb was a nice touch, but I have six brothers." Ginny told them as she waved her hand in front of her nose as if disbursing a foul smell before continuing. "You'll have to do better than that, besides Bulstrode's stench is quite unique. Kind of a combination of Troll pits and arse. Milli are we not feeling quite fresh today?" Fury mocked with false bravado. She had pushed Fury hard getting there and was a little winded. Plus, the three of them were ready for her and she knew it. They were caught and they wouldn't be holding back. She had no idea how long it would be before her backup was going to get there. Ginny pushed that all aside; Astoria was her only concern right now. Daphne was counting on her, and by Merlin's left nut she wasn't going to fail her.

"Fuck you skank!" Bulstrode yelled as a Basting Curse shot towards Ginny. She sidestepped without breaking her stride. Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex was sent at her with no real intent other than distraction and deception. It was what she was famous for, and they would underestimate her. Zabini threw up a shield and bought Ginny the time to conger a Gale Wind and sent it in their direction. Several suits of armor flew at them, and Zabini and Bilstrode were forced to destroy the metal projectiles.

Duncan was caught off guard by the massive wind, and was thrown back into the protective barrier. Ginny was hoping that would happen. He screamed out bloody murder, as the flesh of his body started to rot away. Fury repressed the rising urge to empty her tummy of breakfast, and closed the gap.

"Forget him! Kill her before the rest of them get here!" Blaise Yelled at Millicent as he shot a Killing Curse at Weasley. She had to roll under it to keep from getting hit; then dive to the side to avoid Bulstrode's curse. Thankfully Harry had trained her on how to avoid being hit. She wasn't going to waste time and precious magic on a shield when she could easily out maneuver them. Drawing on Fury's speed and reflex's, Ginny stood up and marched down the hall out in the open.

The two Slytherin's just laughed and opened fire on her. Ginny danced around the certain death they were sending at her with surprising ease. The closer she got to them the more erratic the curses became. While Bulstrode desperation had started to cast more unreliable and with little too no luck, Zabini chose to change tactics. He summoned several lethal snakes and sent them at her. Thinking swiftly Ginny conjured a wall of fire that the snakes were all caught in. She dropped to her knees as one of Bulstrode's curses left a gash on her leg. Where the bloody hell was her backup?

"Finite!" Millicent called out and the flames dissolved away. They both took a step back as the sight of two redheads before them. Lily Potter was helping Weasley to her feet without taking her eyes off them.

"They Imperiused Astoria, I think she going to jump off the tower." Ginny told her in a frantic voice, as she healed the wound on her leg.

"Who casted the barrier?" Lily inquired of her son's girlfriend.

"That wanker over there." Ginny told her as she pointed to Zabini.

"He's mine," Lily said in a cold and deadly tone. The two spared a quick glance at each other. They both seemed to be having the same idea. As two Killing Curses headed their way, a Lioness and Tempest Jaguar charged under them. The two Slytherin's were caught completely off guard by their sudden transformation and speed.

Fury found her prey first and pounced on her. She released an electrical pulse through her paws and the Millicent convulsed under it. Blaise pointed his wand at the silver jaguar with a Killing Curse on his lips, but Pride transformed into her Hybrid form and snapped his wrist with relative ease. Her other clawed hand gripped him around his throat and lifted him off the floor. She had forgotten the primal side of this form and it was taking all of her control not to rip his head off. Fury must have sensed that and transformed back into a human. Bulstrode was still conscious, but twitching on the floor and no longer a perceivable threat.

"Lily! He's the only one who can cancel the barrier." Ginny pleaded with Lily and got a low and threatening growl as her response. On some level she must have gotten threw because she transformed back. As Blaise dropped down, Lily's knee went up and caught him in his boy's. His eyes bulged out before he dropped on the floor holding himself.

"Oh quit you crying, it's not like you used them all that much to begin with." Ginny snapped at him before addressing Harry's mum. "How do we get past the barrier?"

"I have an idea." Lily told her with a smirk as she pulled the sleeve of Zabini's shirt back to revile the Dark Mark. She pulled him to his feet and shoved him into his own barrier. He yelled out in pain. Keeping a hold on him, Lily was able to pass through the barrier unharmed. She looked back a Ginny with a shrug.

"Will that work for me?" Ginny asked as she moved towards the barrier, but Professor Potter held out her hand for her to stop.

"Let's not risk it. I'll go." Lily advised before running up the stairs.

* * *

Sirius and Gabriella were fighting side by side as Daphne left to find her sister. In her room she found what remained of a small House-elf that most likely died protecting Jade. The trail of destruction wasn't to terribly difficult to follow. If she wasn't mistaken it was leading to her family's vault. If she knew her dad, he was probably trying to get the two of them within the safety of the magically fortified room. Thankfully Daphne knew a shortcut to the vault. When she got there the door was open and Jade was trying frantically to pull the door shut. Her father was hiding behind a desk firing stunners wildly at the group of Death Eaters. He wasn't even getting close to them, but they were for the moment detained from advancing on their position.

She remembered George telling Harry about him improving his portable swamp grenade to have some shocking results. She reached into Harry's amazing coat and pulled a grenade that said Shocking Swamp. Daphne pulled back and threw it at the Death Eaters. It landed a few feet short and the group of them laughed at her bad throw. Then the thing exploded and the hallway was filled with a swamp that they were trapped in. A few of them gawked in disgust before the second delayed grenade hidden inside of the other one went off. The swamp water was pulsating with electricity, and they all were fried six ways to Sunday.

"George I'm so going to snog you the next time I see you," Daphne said out loud as she watched the sight. Jade came running up to her as Marcus looked on at the disarray caused by what just happened.

"How the hell, never mind we need to lock ourselves in the vault before more get here." Marcus said as he came up to his daughters. He wasn't sure how Daphne got here, but he was just grateful that she was.

"The wards won't keep them out. They're here to make an example and more could be on the way. We need to get to Hogwarts now!" Daphne corrected as she picked up her little sister and handed her to him. He gave his daughter a nod before carrying his other daughter down the hall. Daphne followed close behind to cover their backs. As they reached the destroyed front door, the house was void of the sounds of battle. Daphne looked to where Sirius and her mum were fighting to see the bodies of fallen Death Eaters sprawled all over the place. Marcus covered Jade's eyes to spare her the gruesome sight. In the middle of all the carnage of a viciously fought battle were Sirius and Gabriella. They were back to back, but when their last enemy fell they slowly turned to the other.

Gabriella cradled his faced in her hands, as his arms wrapped around her. The silent and poetic moment held a purity and truth that was undeniable. She was wearing his Basilisk skin trench coat, and it bore the scorch marks of curses on it. Sirius' refined cloths had gashes and burn marks on them. They were also stained with what Daphne hoped was not his own blood. She suspected he was in a good amount of pain, but he showed no sign of it at the moment. The two lost lovers were finally in the others arms.

"I knew you would come for me." Gabriella told him in a tone that barely contained her emotions.

"Always" Was all Sirius had managed to get out before their lips met in a passionate kiss that made the destruction around them melt away. Sirius hand went to the back of her neck. It was smooth and he felt no trace of the evil rune there. He didn't know how but she was free. That was all that mattered, plus the feel of her inviting body pressed up to his was simply brilliant. He never wanted to end.

Marcus's regret for how he had wronged them made him turn from the sight. He was no more than three steps out of his house when he saw a large group of Death Eaters heading toward him. On instinct he turned and threw Jade at Daphne.

"DAPHNE!" He cried out as his youngest flew to his oldest. Daphne caught Jade and was forced to look on as the form of her father was illuminated by the green light coming from all the Killing Curses heading their way. Everything seemed to slowdown for the two girls as they watched the last seconds of their father's life play out. He was struck in the back and teetered for a bit before falling dead on the steps of his own home. Daphne screamed out but no sound escaped her mouth. She barely registered Sirius and her mum rushed past her and fired curses back at them.

She looked down to see Jade clinging to her leg while crying. It seemed to shake Daphne from her haze. Daphne removed Harry's trench coat. She still didn't know how the thing worked, but she was willing to put her faith in it. Daphne made a silent plea for it to keep her sister safe, and placed it around Jade. The child sunk into the lining just like Harry's motorcycle did the first day of school. Daphne just shook her head as she put the coat back on.

"Where's Jade?" Gabriella asked between ducking and firing curses.

"Safe and sound inside this coat for now, but we have to get the hell out of here mum." Daphne told her as she fired a Reducto and took satisfaction when her target exploded.

"Nice shot sweetie, a suggestion would be lovely right about now." Gabriella answered rather cheekily as she sent another curse at their unwanted guests.

"We were supposed to have backup arriving." Daphne told her as they both ducked to avoid a purple colored curse.

"Pup likes to be fashionably late, but he always shows up at the right time." Sirius shot over at them.

"IIIEEEEEEE YAYAYA!" From the behind the Death Eaters they heard a Goblin battle cry.

"Told ya."

A Death Eater turned around to see what made that noise, only to be cut in half shoulder to hip by a flying female Goblin. Hesta landed past him rolled and cut the legs off of another Death Eater at the knees. He fell to the ground and was decapitated with a quick slash of Hesta's razor sharp blade, before she kicked the head at her next victim. The female Death Eater caught the head in her hands, then screamed and dropped it. Not far away three more of their ranks were cut down by rapid fire from a Muggle weapon firing small metal projectiles.

"Oh I love this thing!" Fred yelled at George.

"Quit showing off for your girlfriend and clear a bloody path already." George yelled as he revved Harry's motorcycle. Fred concentrated on a area. Death Eaters were diving out of the way to prevent getting hit by the bullets.

"One pathway coming up." Harry yelled from behind them and touched his wand to the ground. Two massive wall of stone spikes shot out of the ground seven feet high and ten feet deep. It made a clear path to the front door of the house. He mouthed _you owe me_ to George and pulled his Moonblades out, and ran into the fray. George wasted no time and raced forward. Fred and Hestia took one side of the pathway while Harry took the other side.

Sirius saw what his godson was going for. It was a Transfiguration Charm of James's design. He leaned into Gabriella and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her their lips were so close. He reached into inside his coat and pulled out a long Muggle RPG Rocket. "Thanks luv." He whispered in her ear and gave her a wink before aiming it at the biggest collection of Bootlickers.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Sirius yelled like Scarface before firing it at them from his hip. It rocketed at the group and a curse met it two thirds of the way there. It made little difference as ten or so Death Eaters were blown up. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. She had almost forgotten how much he liked doing impressions.

The beauty of Harry's Moonblade's was that not only did they cut through Bootlickers like butter, but he could channel his magic through them as well. The hilts that were carved Basilisk fang ensured it. The one in his left hand glowed like a Protego, and the one in his right crackled with electricity. Neither charms required wand movement so they were the perfect combination to use in battle. He used both to their full advantage as the first group recruit fatally discovered. The first fell when Harry's cut open his gut and deflected a curse that would have killed him with his other blade. The curse hit another Bootlicker that was standing next to the caster of the lethal curse. While this was going on George came to a squealing halt at the foot of the steps.

"Hey Blondie! Want to go for a ride." George yelled up at Daphne with a wink.

"Is this a trick question?" She asked while running down the steps and hopped on the back.

"I could go for a ride myself." Gabriella suggested with a playful smile at Sirius. He reached inside his coat again while making sure he rubbed up against her in the process. Gabriella rolled her eyes in mock protest. She was enjoying it as much as her scoundrel was. He pulled out his own motorcycle and enlarged it. Sirius hopped on and Gabriella climbed on after him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. By the smile on Sirius's face he was enjoying the feel of her breasts against his back. He and George shared a look that told Daphne he was taking delight in the feel of her breasts against him as well.

"Will the both of you quite perving and get us out of here. We're in the middle of a battle, or have you forgotten?" Daphne scorned.

"Boys will be boys and that's why we love them." Her mum giggled out and winked at her as they both took off.

Peter ordered the remaining recruits to attack Potter then transformed into a rat. He saw the way this battle was going. The goblin was to small and swift for his men to get a clear shot at. Her attacks were lethal and she wasn't above using them as shields. The redheaded boy was using a Muggle machine gun with devastating results. A Protego worked but it was only as good as its user. They weren't fighting like Aurors do and that was what they had been training the recruits for. His only chance was to get close to Potter and curse him when his guard was down and he was exposed.

Harry watched as Sirius and George raced off. The remaining Bootlickers were Apparating out. He cancelled his charm and put his Moonblades away. Only then did he let out a sign of relief. They got lucky. These ones were not as well trained as the ones he faced at Diagon Alley with Sirius.

"Well this was fun." Hesta told Harry as she walked up to Fred and gave him a suggestive smile with an obvious eye brow wiggle. "Fancy some more?" Fred grinned and looked to Harry.

"Go, were done here." He chuckled and waved them off. They didn't need to be told twice and Apparated back to Fred's house for some hot sex. Harry turned his back to the lawn full of dead Bootlickers to do the same. Peter swiftly turned back into a human and fired a curse at Harry's back.

* * *

For some reason that Draco still couldn't understand, he did not leave the Astronomy Tower after the sunrise. That was his usual routine, but for some reason he lingered today. He just had a feeling that he needed to be here. He spent the time looking at the students going about their Saturday without a care in the world. He wished he could have their delusions of a carefree life for an hour or so. Or perhaps meet someone that could make him laugh and remind him why he got up every morning.

So in this deep thought was he that he barely heard the soft steps coming from the stairs. It was when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye that he was aware someone was even there. A Slytherin fifth year girl passed him by with not so much as a nod of recognition. If he wasn't mistaken that was Daphne's little sister.

"Astoria?" Draco called out and hoped he got the name right. Without breaking her stride she looked over at him with a blank look. Draco eyes widened as he saw the glazed over look in her eyes. She was under the Imperius, and heading for the ledge. Just as he feared she started to climb up on it with no sign of logical fear.

"Astoria! What do you think you are going?" Draco asked as he advanced on her. The brunette looked back at him. She looked so content and at ease that it sent a chill down his spine. She was now standing on the ledge with one foot extended.

"The Dark Lord's Will, be done." She answered in a soft voice that for a brief second held a sliver of panic to it. Somewhere deep inside she must have known this was wrong. She was fighting against it. That much she was certain. A tear escaped her eye as she turned back around to finish her task.

"Astoria wait! Remember last Christmas in the common room. You tripped and I helped you up. Then one of your friends conjured some Mistletoe over us." Draco reminded her as he inched closer to her. Her lips curved up slightly as she remembered her first kiss.

"I know I never said anything, and acted like it was a bother. But the truth is that it was really nice. Your lips were really soft." He continued and her unhurried smile broadens. He chanced a few more steps towards her.

"And I really liked it when you slipped me the tongue." Draco lied and hoped it would have a certain effect on her. She snapped her head back at him with an indignant look on her pretty face.

"I did no such thing!" Astoria scorned.

"Welcome back beautiful." Draco cheered and found that until now he didn't realize how accurate what he said was. Astoria blushed a little before the reality of where she was standing set in. It was followed by a death gripping fear that made her freeze. "Stay still! I'll get you down."

"You do that and you won't need mistletoe to snog me." Astoria told him in a very shaky voice. She had never noticed just how windy it was up here until your life was on the line. She was having a hard time keeping her balance.

"My days looking up already." Draco joked as he closed the gap and extended his hand for her to take. Just as she was about to take it her foot slipped and Astoria fell. Not having time to think about it. Draco acted on instinct and lunged for her arm. He caught it, but wasn't prepared for her weight and was pulled down as well. He just managed to lock his arm and one of his legs on the ledge.

"I don't want to die!" Astoria cried out as she looked down at the height she was dangling from. She hardly noticed a small group of first years returning from the Greenhouse. They all ran to get a professor, save one.

"I got you!" Draco reassured her and secretly wished that he had taken Black's advice about doing more pushups. He started to pull her up but ended up losing his foot hold instead. Astoria screamed as he slide out so only his one arm was holding them up.

"Draco you can't hold both our weights." Astoria told him after realizing it was only a matter of seconds before it was over for the both of them. Maybe it wasn't her fate to survive the day? Was she really going to take Draco with her? She looked up at him with perfect clarity. Their eyes met and he realized what she was planning before her hand let go of him.

"NO!" Draco yelled as he tightened his grip on her wrist. He wasn't going to let her go. For once in his miserable life he was going to do the right bloody thing. Unfortunately, for him Astoria mind set was on a similar goal, but in a completely different direction. She pulled her leg up as she reached down with her free hand. Her fingers slipped the shard of glass from her shoe. The irony of the whole thing was she hid the glass there so it could passable save her life. Now she was using it to save Draco's life while ending hers, and he was the bloody enemy.

"Let me go." She asked of him in a completely calm and decided tone. A tear ran the length of her cheek before continuing its long journey to the ground below.

"We just have to hang on a little bit more. Someone will come." He pleaded with her. She knew the _ones _that were most likely to come, and they would kill him for helping her. She had to do this. Astoria slashed his forearm with her shard of glass. Draco cried out, but didn't release her. She hit him again and again and then again, but he wouldn't let her go. His blood was running down his arm and onto hers. She never in a million years thought that Draco Malfoy would do such a noble thing.

Astoria knew that it was time for her to do the noble thing as well. She pulled back with the intent to stab him in his forearm, but the glass was blasted from her hand. She looked beyond Draco to see Professor Potter. She tried to pull them both up, but their combined weight was too much for her. She used a Feather-light Charm on them and started to pull them up.

Either it was the sudden movement or all the blood Draco had running down his arm. Neither of them would ever truly know. What they did know was that Astoria slipped from his grasp and plummeted down. Lily and Draco fell back on the safe floor of the tower. He was the first to scramble to his feet and run to the ledge. They could hear Astoria's screams growing rapidly distant. Lily felted that he was going to jump after her and pulled Draco back.

The next thing they saw was Astoria flying up and over the ledge to be followed by her hovering three feet over them in the arms of a small Succubus. She lowered Astoria to the floor gently and released her. She stepped away from her savior and the three of them looked at the Succubus in utter shock and amazement. Her hair was the same shade of blond as her birth mother, with piercing emerald eyes that matched the only family she had left. Her face was her own and that represented her. With a small and timid wave Emma greeted Lily. "Hi mum."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that took so long, technical problems and all. I'll be reflooring my upstairs next few weeks so I don't know when the next update will be, but I promise to get it out as soon as possible. I found the Pirate Song on the internet by mistake while looking for something else. I'm not sure if it was a new or a remake. It just seemed to fit somehow. I hope you liked this update, and as always let me know what you think.  
**_


	41. Chapter 41

The wind shifted just enough so that Harry was able to catch then foul scent of a true Death Eater. Not these dead rotting wannabes sprawled all over the Greengrass's Estate. Whoever it was, the Bootlicker knew how to conceal himself. That alone told Harry to be cautious, but that just wasn't his nature.

They'd learned pretty much everything they could from Carrow. Amelia and her Auror's were raiding all the locations they learned from her. Though fruitful at first and quite a large number of Death Eaters were captured and Dark Artifacts seized, the last couple of raids turned out to be abandoned houses. Harry also learned from Grimhook that Lestrange's Vault was emptied during the attack on Gringotts. They were sure that was where he was keeping one of the Horucruxes. That meant they needed to capture a new Bootlicker for interrogation. To do that they needed some enticing bait. Ginny and his mum were going to ring his neck for even thinking this was a good idea, let alone actually trying it without back up. Peter had waited until he was at point blank range to transform and curse Harry. His curse hit him in the back and the boy dropped like a stone.

"Ha, ha,ha, that was almost too easy. I was expecting better from you boy." Peter mocked his fallen adversary. "James would be disappointed in you."

Pettigrew paused for a moment. This was James's boy and all the reports they had received about him stated that he was to never be underestimated. He hit Potter with a few more curses to make sure he was truly unconscious. He gave no reaction to the painful curses. Peter decided that no one was that good of an actor. He rolled over the son of his best friend so he could get a proper look at him.

"Oh yes, you're James's boy all right. I suppose you're probably wondering why you're on the flat of your back, and I'm standing victorious over you." Peter taunted the unconscious man. It was so rare that he was in this kind of situation, and he wanted to revel in it for a minute or two. It would be a while before his fellow Marauders would miss Potter, and he planned to be long gone before they returned.

"It's true I may not be as bold and fearless as Sirius, brilliant and skilled as Remus, or powerful and charismatic as James. I have no misgiving that in a fair fight you would most likely kill me. Then again, I don't fight fair, because I was the sneak, the scam …the survivor. Hell that ruddy hat was going to put me in Slytherin until I begged it to let me go to Gryffindor.

Lestrange said that she and the Dark Lord think me weak, and don't respect me because I surrendered to their will to quickly. I say let them. It's an advantage. I'm not a fool. I know my limitations. Why suffer needlessly when the outcome is assured. Look at me now. I stand victorious over you! Why do you think that is Potter?" Peter gloated with his arms spread wide and looking to the sky for his answer. He should have been looking at his quarry instead. Perhaps if he had Peter would have seen Harry eyes snap open. At the very least he would have been able to avoid the boot that just collided with his crotch with enough force to lift him off his feet. As he came down bent over in pain his eyes met a pair of ferocious emerald ones. In an instant he was weighed, measured, and without a doubt found very wanting.

"That's because you're stupid." Harry answered before his fist crashed into Pettigrew's unprotected throat. Peter was thrown back with the force of the attack. Hard as he tried the vile little man couldn't get any air into his lungs. He knew that his throat was crushed and was going to choke to death. He pointed his wand at his neck and prayed he could wordlessly heal himself. He was just able to get in his first grasp of precious air as Potter got to his feet rather casually. With a very unsteady hand he pointed his wand at him.

"Bitch Please." Harry taunted as he locked Pettigrew's wrist and twisted his arm. "One, monologuing is freaking cliché." He told him before bringing his knee into Peters elbow and bending his joint 90degrees in the wrong direction. The Potter's betrayer cried out as the youngest one pulled him to his feet by the broken limb.

"Two, don't drop your guard before your prisoner is secure. What, are you new at this?" Harry continued as he stomped down on the side of Pettigrew's left knee. He almost didn't hear the cracking sound over the man's screaming. Harry followed with a roundhouse kick to his head. Pettigrew landed on his back. He pinned the bastards arms with his knees and sat on his chest.

"Can't breathe." Peter wheezed out as Potter put all his weight on him.

"Don't care ass wipe. Now where was I, oh yes three…" Harry pulled down his shirt enough to reveal a Basilisk skinned undershirt underneath. "Ya got to protect your vitals. Uncomfortable…yes, your drawers tend to ride up on you, but so is being tortured. Speaking of torture, I do believe you have information I need. DUNCAN!" Harry finished his mockery by calling his house elf. The stately clothed magical creature appeared next to him an instant later. Once he recognized Peter he lunged at Master James's former friend. It was all Harry could do to keep him off of Pettigrew.

"I'll let you have a go, but first we need to secure him in the dungeon at Grimmauld Place. I'm going into his mind, and I need you to monitor my body while I do that." Harry ordered and Duncan nodded his head in agreement while never yielded his glare on the betrayer.

"Once I've ripped every last drop of useful Intel from your little head. Then rodent you and I are going to dance. Because of you my father is dead, and I'm going to make you bleed for every tear my mother shed,"

* * *

There were precious few times in her life when Lily Potter was rendered speechless. One was when James asked her to marry him. It was so sweet and touching that she almost forgot to say yes. The next time was when Harry made her a birthday dinner when he was seven. It consisted of spaghetti with peanut better balls and jelly for sauce. He ended up wearing more of it than he made. It was the most precious thing she had ever seen. It took two days to clean the mess in the kitchen. To this day she still didn't know how he got jelly on the ceiling.

This was another one of those times. She saw Emma with the body of a Succubus that just saved the life of a fellow student. But there was more in her features. She honoured not only Tuney, but her and Harry as well. Lily had so many conflicting emotions swirling around in her head, that she felt like she was trapped in a dream. The kind of bizarre dreams that you would vow to never eat Chili with a strawberry shake before bed again after. What a second. Did she just call her…mum?

Lily was overjoyed and touched at hearing Emma calling her that. She hadn't realized how much she was longing to hear those words come from her that until that very moment. Emma's voice held a flavour of innocence to it that touched a place deep in her heart that Lily thought she had closed off long ago. Perhaps that was what spurred her into action.

Lily quickly snatched up Emma in her arms and pulled her in a tight hug. Emma wrapped her arms around Lily with equal vigour and desperation. When Lily kissed the top of her head Emma let out a sob as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Her greatest fear was that Lily would reject her in this form.

"Y-you're not mad? You weren't too happy about how Sasha and Harry used to shag. I thought you hated Succubi."Emma squeaked out as she tightened her grip around Lily. Realization that Emma mistook her actions that day washed over her. She would need to set her straight about a few things it would seem.

"My sweet beautiful and brilliant girl, what you did was truly extraordinary, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Lily told her before lifting her chin until she was looking her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you sweetie. I'm hurt that you didn't feel that you could confide in me sooner about this. I think we are going to have a very long chat about a great many things once everything settles down a bit."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, and with a hint of fearfulness in her eyes. She felt ashamed that she let her down. She should have known that Lily would never turn her back her. Again her head was tilted up and she was looking at the woman Emma now considered her mum. What she found was complete acceptance and love looking down at her.

"I love you unconditionally sweetie. Nothing and no one will ever chance that." Lily told her as she whipped the tears from Emma's face.

"I love you too mum." She answered and transformed back into her human form. Lily didn't think she would ever tire of hearing Emma calling her that. That didn't mean that she was going to go easy on the girl for keeping such an important secret from her. First she needed to tend to Draco's injuries. A quick glance to his direction showed her that Astoria had that task well in hand. If she wasn't mistaken the two Slytherins were having a moment of their own.

I'm sorry that I hurt you, and by the way thank you." Astoria whispered as she healed a nasty gash that she had inflicted on him. Draco looked at her with a half smile. It was the first time he could remember someone ever apologizing for hurting him. She was too focused on healing him to notice the way he was looking at her. Astoria had a soft touch when it came to healing and her voice had a soothing quality to it. Despite her cloths being torn and dirty from what he guessed was a hard fought battle, still she smelled fresh and flowery. The smudge of dirt on her cheek, just made her look that much more enduring.

"For what?" He asked not knowing what else to say. Emma was the one that saved her life not him.

"For not letting me go." She answered in a whisper with her head down. Draco chuckled a little and she snapped her head up at him. This was no laughing matter. She was stupid and almost got herself killed, but he didn't have to mock her for it. She was about to let him have a ear full, but when their eyes met, Astoria knew in her heart that wasn't what he meant by that. There was something in Draco's eyes that she had never seen in them before. Softness would be the best word to describe what she saw. He would never show that in public for others would take it as weakness. It made it more special to her that he had dropped his guard for her like that.

"It was no-" Draco started but was stopped when Astoria leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and tender, and for an instant the tips of her tongue touched his. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. She pulled away much sooner than Draco would have liked. That kiss was a hell of a lot better than the one they shared under the mistletoe.

"What did you do that for?" He asked and noticed a slight blush was creeping its way across her cheeks. Even thought she had pulled away from him, her lips were still very close to his. The urge to kiss her back was very hard to resist.

"All Damsels in Distress give their hero's a kiss as reward silly." She told him as she tried to make light of it.

"I'm no hero." Draco corrected her quickly. Astoria ignored what he said. It was true that Emma saved her life and she was very grateful to her for that, but she would have been dead long before that if it wasn't for Draco. He just needed to see it that way. She leaned in again and kissed him. It was brilliant, but like before it ended sooner that Draco would have liked.

"Yes you are." Astoria whispered in his ear while her cheek caressed his. Then she quickly stood up and backed away from a stunned Draco Malfoy. She then turned to Professor Potter and told her that she was ready to go. Lily motioned to the stairs, but lingered for a few moments. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling out her wand. Draco nodded his head in understanding. She had to protect Emma and she didn't trust him that much yet. Draco respected that. He didn't even try to stop her from Oblivating him.

Lily only took out the part where Emma was directly involved. She had no intention of removing the entire memory. His interaction with Astoria was left intact. She had a feeling that he just had a very important moment in his life. He was now at a crossroad, but the next step was up to him. She could only hope that he chose wisely.

"Get Astoria to safety and keep a keen eye on her." Draco advises Lily after she was done altering his memory.

"Draco, what you did today was a very noble thing. You are starting to become the man your mum always hoped you would become." Lily confided in him before deciding the stairs after the girls. Only when she was gone did Draco speak.

"Thanks for showing me another path."

A few minutes later Draco descended the stair to see two Prefects watching the gagged and bound Bulstrode and Zabini. Not far away was the corpse of what he assumed was a student. His fellow Slytherins with relief in their eyes saw him sneaking up behind the two that were obviously watching them until the Headmaster arrived. He knew he needed to clean up this mess before Dumbledore stuck his crooked nose in it.

Astoria had told him a brief summary of what happened to her, even the part about her killing Cauldwell. He couldn't believe she actually felt regret for what was an obvious case of self-defense. He had seen the Wizarding World's legal system manipulated too many times, by his father and other Death Eaters, to trust blindly in it. That was of course if Dumbledore didn't use her to further his own agenda first.

Draco pulled his unregistered wand from its hiding spot and sent a green gas cloud from the tip of the wand. It engulfed their heads before they even knew it was there. The two Prefects dropped in a heap on the floor. After banishing the Sleeping Gas from the area, he walked up to the captured Slytherins. With a wave of his wand their gags were gone.

"Well, look what we have here. Care to tell me what you were trying to do, and how much you are willing to pay for me to save your worthless arses?" Draco taunted them with great pleasure. He needed to play this carefully if he wanted to get any information out of them.

"Nicely played Draco, but now is not the time for jokes. We need to get out of here now. That bitch Potter will be back soon with the Headmaster or worse Auror's." Millicent requested of him while trying not to sound too desperate. She failed miserably at it.

"I see no profit in that. Answer my questions or try your luck with the old cogger or the DMLE. If you are arrested, you'll be dead before dawn." Draco added to let them know he would not faultier on this issue. They were at his mercy and they knew it. For blackmail was a common practice among Purebloods. It was nothing personal, just good business.

"Fine! We received orders to kill one of the Greengrass's. Are you happy now?" Blaise snapped while looking to see if anyone was coming.

"Not in the least. Details or I'm leaving." Draco pushed and they soon were telling him the Mission they were given and their involvement in it. After they told him everything they knew, Draco banged their heads together with a loud smack. Millicent was knocked out immediately, but Blaise only looked dazed.

"This is for Astoria you son of a bitch!" Draco snarled as he rapped Blaise's head on the floor two times. That did the trick, and he found that he rather enjoyed hurting him for what he did to her. _Why am I feeling so protective over a girl I hardly paid any attention to before? Okay, yes she has soft lips, expressive eyes, and is really beautiful. Get the bird out of your head! You're stronger than this. Merlin, I want to kiss her again. Focus stupid! You have a lot of work to do and time is running short._

* * *

The Lair was a bustle of activity when Sirius escorted Gabriella into it with Daphne and George right behind them. In a far corner what looked like a group of first years were brewing several cauldrons of potions. Gabriella noted that they were being instructed by a girl that looked to be her daughters Daphne's age. In another corner were several older looking children practising offensive and defensive spells and hexes. Not far away a few students ran up to a brown haired girl wearing a Head Girl badge. They talked to her briefly before hurrying back out of the room. In the centre of the large room was a huge 3 dimensional map of Hogwarts. Around it were several seventh years monitoring different areas.

"What is this place?" Gabriella asked as she looked around in astonishment. Sirius wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Gabriella's fingers interlocked with his without knowing it, as she leaned into him.

"Gaby, welcome to the Marauder's Lair." Sirius told her as he motioned around the room as a Ringmaster would do in a Carnival.

"I told you that I made a lot of good friends this year." Daphne told her as she came up beside her mother and gave her a wink. Then her eyes scanned the room and didn't like what she wasn't seeing. "Astoria isn't here."

"She isn't? Wait, Jade!" Gabriella gasped. Daphne smacked herself in the forehead and quickly took off Harry's Basilisk skinned trench coat. She handed it to George to hold open while she reached inside the liquid like lining and pulled out her youngest sister.

"T-that w-was c-cold." Jade shivered out and Sirius quickly knelt down and used a warming charm to comfort her. She shivered for a second, and then a big smile greeted her face. George held out his hand and a cup of hot chocolate appeared in his hand. He handed it to Jade who took a sip and let out a long sigh.

"Better I take it Sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her daughter close. Her youngest snuggled into her mother for warmth and security.

"Very much thank you." She chirped out as Gabriella tightened her hold on Jade. Daphne sat on the other side of her mother, and the three drew comfort that they were alive and together. Gabriella wrapped her free arm around Daphne and she leaned into her mum for comfort. Their lives would never be the same again.

"D-daddy's dead isn't he mummy?" Jade asked in a whisper. Gabriella kissed the top of her youngest head and tightened her grip on her even more.

"Yes sweetheart he is, but he died protecting you. That was his honour and privilege. He loved you girls beyond reason, and you made him a better man. I'm looking at the best part of him right now. You are his Legacy and every breath you take from this moment on is a tribute to him. Never forget that."Gabriella explained to both girls.

Sirius nudged George and jerked his head to the left. The motion that told him they needed to give the ladies some time to themselves. Gabriella mouthed thank you as they left. They silently made their way over to the command centre.

"What's the status of Astoria?" Sirius asked Susan Bones. She turned around and looked at them with a smile.

"She should be coming through the door any moment." She told him as she motioned to the map. Sirius and George saw a dot with her name on it heading down the hall to their door. It was flanked by Ginny's and Tracey's dots. Following behind them was Lily's and Emma's as well. Sirius let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that with the exception of Harry just about everyone was accounted for.

No sooner did he finish that thought when the door to the Lair opened and Astoria and the others walked in. The room broke out in applause. Gabriella looked up at what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing her daughter, she jumped to her feet and rushed over to her with Jade and Daphne only a step behind her. Astoria ran to them as well and they met in the middle. The four of them just held onto each other as if the next second was their last.

"Good, you all did a brilliant job and the Greengrass family and I am very grateful for all your efforts. If I could give the Marauders points I would. All the houses worked together for a common goal, and that is something to be proud of." Sirius praised them with esteem. Lily seconded it as she walked past the Greengrasses and up to Sirius. She looked him over with an appraising eye.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. She cocked a brow and held it for a few seconds before she chuckled and shook her head.

"You look like shite Mutt. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to block?" Lily poked fun at him like she always did when she was worried about something. Sirius took notice right from the off.

"And here I thought all I forgot to do today was wear my tightie whities." Sirius joked back and put his arm around her neck. He gave her a quick kiss to the temple and whispered. "We'll talk tonight about it after things settle down a bit." Lily squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Like I needed to know that." She said in mock disgust, and pushed him off. "First things first, we need to contact the authorities and unfortunately the Headmaster as well. Two students are dead, one was put under an unforgivable, and two need to be sent to Azkaban." Lily continued.

"M-mum?" Astoria's voice broke as the memory of her actions earlier came crashing down on her, and she gripped tighter on her mum for support. Gabriella looked down at her second born and for the first time truly noticed the state she was in.

"What did they do to you?" She asked with a mixture of fear and rage. Astoria buried her head in Gabriella's chest unable to meet her mum's eyes.

"I-I was stupid and was by myself. I was just sending off an owl. I've done it a hundred times. T-they caught me. I-I fought back the best I could and ran the first chance I got. Then two more showed up and I was cornered in a room. I…I…K-kil-"Astoria blubbered out, but Gabriella pulled her tighter into her chest so what she said was muffled. She had to stop her before she said too much.

"No no no, Not here, not now. Whatever you did, I'm sure was in self-defense." She reassured her daughter, and looked to Sirius for help.

"As I recall, Marauders have Auror status. So we can investigate this incident thoroughly. I think it could take quite some time to do it properly. We can remove certain students from Hogwarts and secure them elsewhere while they're under investigation. That's all the Headmaster needs to know for now." Sirius told mother and daughters. Gabriella thanked him again. Astoria looked up with hope in her eyes and her DADA Professor gave her a reassuring wink.

"That might be a problem Professor." Susan Bones yelled from across the room.

"Why's that?" Black asked over his shoulder.

"Because Su Li and Stephen Cornfoot the two Ravenclaw Prefects assigned to watch our prisoners are still at the Astronomy Tower, but Bulstrode and Zabini are gone." She told him while pointing to the map.

"There they are, and they're with Malfoy! The prat's helping them escape!" Ron yelled.

"NO! Draco wouldn't do that!" Astoria defended him and earned a surprised look from Daphne as well as a few others in the room. She ignored all of them and continued on. "Draco was the one that helped my break free from the Imperious Curse. I would have jumped off the Astronomy Tower if it wasn't for him. When I fell off the ledge, he was the one that grabbed me. He wouldn't let go of me even after he lost his holding. Even after I c-cut him, he wouldn't let go. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for him." She pleaded with them.

"She's telling the truth. When I got to up there, Draco was only holding on by one hand. There has to be a reason he's doing this." Lily added before anyone tried to dispute what Astoria said. Sirius knew that she had been trying to get through to the boy. He trusted Lily's judgement, but he would need more assurances before he allowed Draco to have direct contact with Cissy. As Lord Black it was his duty to protect her.

"Where are they now?" Ginny asked as she moved to the 3-DMM to get a better look.

"Looks like they're heading to…Hagrid's?" Hermione asked in confusion. That was the last place she would have expected them to go. Then again they could enter the Forbidden Forest from there.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." Sirius declared before looking to Lily. "I need you to get them to St. Mungo 's to get checked out. Gabriella took a direct hit from a curse I didn't recognize. Then take them to my house and call Amelia. She'll want a full debriefing so take Ginny with you."

"You better be making your way to St. Mungo's as well Mister. You took more than a few curses that were meant for me." Gabriella ordered as she came up to Sirius. She couldn't help but run her finger threw his messy hair. She acted like she moved his hair so she could look at a cut above his left eye. Even her youngest wasn't fooled by it. She'd never seen her mother act that way with her father. Jade looked to Daphne as she always did when she was confused Her oldest sister always could explain things to her.

"Not now, but soon I promise, soon." Daphne promised. "All that really matters is that we're together and alive."

"Take care of your girls. I'll be along shortly. They need you." Sirius told her in a hushed voice as his fingers intertwined with hers, out of sight of her daughters.

"And I need you." She whispered back with her emotions bare and exposed.

"You have me, you always had." He returned with his equal love and affection. Then he rushed out of the room after Malfoy and the others. Gabriella eyes sought out Lily's. The redhead gave her a knowing look and she couldn't help but smile at.

"Where's my son?" Lily asked as her eyes scanned the room. He should have been back by now.

"He contacted me when we were coming down the stairs and said he had a prisoner and was going to interrogate him." Ginny told her.

"All right then. Let's get these lady's to St. Mungo's. Hermione I need you to inform McGonagall where we are and that Ginny and Emma will be coming with me. Susan you did a superb job running this Opp. You have your aunt's knack, that's for sure. The lot of you should be proud of your actions today. I know I am." Lily told them as she looked around the room. Every face that looked back at her was glowing with earned nobility. She then motioned Gabriella and her daughters towards the door. The seven of them left for St. Mungo's.

* * *

Draco bowed to Buckbeak in the manner he should have done in his third year. In his arrogance he had disrespected the noble creature terribly and almost suffered great injury if not for the quick thinking of Daphne Greengrass. It surprised quite a few people because that was not her style. When asked why she helped him. The then well established Ice Queen stated that she didn't want the Hippogriff put down because he was an idiot. He didn't appreciate it then, but now he did. His father would have most definitely demanded Buckbeak be put down. The noble creature moved closer to him but was still watching him with a stern eye. It seemed the Hippogriff remembered him.

"For my previous disrespect I ask for forgiveness. As an offering, I have brought you four ferrets for lunch." Draco told him with an internal laugh. That seemed to improve the beast's mood quite considerably. Draco tossed the first one that was the transfigured body of Owen Cauldwell. He had magically cleaned the room Astoria had killed him in. Ironically enough, it was Professor Potter that had taught him the household spells that he used to remove all traced from the room. He knew that she would not approve of his actions, but he had to protect Astoria. He didn't share Lily's faith in their legal system, nor was he going to let Astoria be used as a pawn by either side, no body, no proof, no crime.

The next to be fed was the transfigured body of Duncan Inglebee. He was very much dead as well and was devoured quickly. That left his two fellow Slytherins, which unlike the other two were very much alive, transfigured, awake, and petrified.

"You should never have used the Imperius on her bitch." Draco sneered at the ferret formerly known as Millicent Bulstrode. With a flick of his wrist she flew through the air and landed in the hunger mouth of a Hippogriff.

"Blaise you took the mark, now pay the price." He taunted and could almost see fear in the ferret's eyes before he sent him at Buckbeak. With a crunching sound Draco knew his work was done. Satisfied he turned to leave only to find he was not alone. Lord Sirius Black stood behind him. Draco took a step back unable to hide his surprise.

"My Lord how long have you been there?" Draco asked with a slight panic in his voice. The man stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking at him with an appraising eye. Even with Blacks cloths tattered and battle worn. He was imposing, and Draco had to admit very intimidating.

"My Lord?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I will always be a son of the House of Black, even if I am no longer recognized as one." Draco explained and Sirius's Grim could not sense any deception from the boy. Sirius gave him a single nod in understanding.

"To answer your question Draco, long enough. Therefore, there is only one question I need to ask. Are your intentions towards Astoria Greengrass honourable?" Black asked bluntly. This was not the boy he met the first day of class. Had Lily really gotten through to him? He wasn't where he needed to be to rejoin his mother's House, but he showed great progress today.

"Not entirely, but the choice will always be hers." Draco said with a chuckle. He wasn't completely sure what it was that he felt for Astoria. These feeling were very foreign to him. What he did know was that he couldn't get her or that kiss out of his mind.

"Ours never are, but well said none the less." Sirius answered with a laugh of his own. The boy was so in over his head and didn't have a clue. Then again so was he. He still remembered how fast he fell for Gabriella. It looks like mother, like daughter.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm already 2,000 words into the next update and hopefully have it to you sooner rather than later. My original idea for James has a few holes in it that must be fixed. As much as I would like for it to bring that to a head, some things must happen first. It will be a better read I promise. As always let me know what you think.  
**_


	42. Chapter 42

Narcissa was sitting in her kitchen sipping tea and reading Draco's latest letter for what was sure to be the twentieth time. Although she could probably recite the contents of the letter in her hand from memory, she held on to each word as if it was going to disappear the next second. She was now looking for any hidden message with the text. She was so engrossed in her task, that she was startled when Charlie kissed away a fresh tear from her cheek as he sat next to her.

His piercing cinnamon coloured eyes looking at her with concern and with something she was a little afraid to put a label to just yet. Even if she had waited her whole life for a man to gaze at her with that level zeal, it still scared her a bit. Yes they had desire, passion, lust, and spectacular sex life. There was more to it than that. Charlie was attentive to her needs, understanding about her issues, and absolutely wonderful with Adam. Even now, that simply gesture from him had her toes curling and her stomach doing somersaults. They had agreed to leave their relationship undefined, but the more she spent time with him, the more she thought they were just kidding themselves.

"Are those happy tears?" Charlie asked as his hand caressed her cheek. She leaned into its warmth. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. When they opened he was moving in for a kiss, and she met him half way. It was by no means passionate, but it still left her feeling warm and wanted. "So, is he coming over to our side?"

"Not yet, but there is hope." Cissy answered with a promising smile. She knew that her lover would not pry too deeply. He expected nothing more then what she was willing to give. He deserved more, and she wanted to give him more. She just wasn't there yet. She wasn't ready to let go of her new found independence.

"It'll happen you just haft to be patient luv." Charlie reassured her with an knowing grin that always renewed her faith. Just another reason she was falling hard for this wonderful man in her kitchen.

"Well you're the one with the patience of a saint. I'll have to take your word on it." Narcissa answered, as she intertwined their fingers playfully. Her hidden meaning more out in the open than she intended.

"First time I've been compared to one of those. Usually it one on the other side of the spectrum I'm matched up with." He told her with a laugh. She ignored it, and ran her thumb across the scruff of his cheek.

"Not to me." She whispered as she leaned in again. Charlie reached out and tucked a lock of blond behind her ear that made her small hairs stand tall.

"I've danced with a lot of girls, but only waltzed with one woman." He whispered with his lips a breath away from hers. Cissy closed the gap, but he stayed just out of reach to tease her. "Now I won't settle for anything less. For her I can wait."

"Silver-tongued devil, if you're just trying to get into my knickers? I should warn you I'm not wearing any." She countered and pulled him to her. Their lips met and a wave of euphoria left them both drowning into blissful oblivion. Neither was quite sure if Narcissa climbed or Charlie pulled her onto his lap. What they both knew for sure was when they parted. The thoroughly snogged woman's bluff was called and twirling on the end of one of his fingers.

"Now you're knickerless." Charlie gloated as he kept them out of her reach and still spinning.

"How did you?" Cissy gasped and started to chase him around the room. Charlie utilizing his Quidditch reflexes that were honed further by years of Dragon handling to keep them just out of her reach. "Dammit Charlie! Adam could walk in at any minute!"

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Adam was in the garden again and would stay there until she called him for lunch. Plus there was no true anger in her voice. Narcissa's eyes also held a joy that was becoming a regular occurrence since the night they first met.

"How were you even able to snake those off without me noticing?" She huffed out faking defeat then lunging again to no avail. Charlie was not fooled in the least by her ruse.

"It wouldn't be a trade secret if I told you, now would it?" Charlie laughed and continued to evade her attempts to reclaim her knickers. Seeing as her current attempts were not going to work, Cissy decided to change her tactics and took a page out of his book. She drove her shoulder into his gut and hit him in the back of his knees. He buckled and landed on his back with her on top of him.

"Nice tackle luv." Charlie praised as his hands cupped her bum. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, over his broad shoulders, and onto his well defined biceps. Her hot breath was caressing his neck teasingly as she did so.

"Thanks, but you're still getting punished." Cissy cooed in his ear before she suddenly sat on his chest and pinned his arms under her knees. Triumphantly she smiled down on her lover. She didn't weigh so much that he couldn't buck her off of him. Not that he had any intention to, because he was without a doubt loving the foreplay. Cissy took her knickers back and twirled them on her own finger playfully above his head.

"Since you're wanting this so much. I'm going to let you have them all day. However I demand devotion in my lovers." She continued as she dangled her knickers above his head.

"Oh what must I do Mistress to prove my devotion to you?" Charlie asked playing along. His fingers slid under her blouse and caressed the sensitive flesh that lay beneath. It sent shivers up Cissy's spine. A long moan answered his touch before she was able to regained her focus.

"Oooo, I like that. Your Mistress demands that you wear these for the rest of the day."

"You want me to wear your knickers?"

"Have you ever worn silk before? Trust me you'll love the feel of them against you. Do this and your Mistress will reward you with what you suggested the other night."

"Really? Done." Charlie agreed without hesitation. Tonight looked like it was going to be very eventful.

"Indeed." Cissy told him with a impish grin. With one fluid motion she placed them over his head. Satisfied she climbed off him with a giggle.

"What on my head? I'm pretty sure Adam's going to ask questions." Charlie complained as he reached for his head.

"Most likely, but we both know your creative. You'll think of something. Touch them and little Charlie will be very lonely night, besides I always heard that Weasley's were men of their word." Narcissa warned without looking back over her shoulder. Charlie's hand stopped just an inch from removing them. He silently cursed and pretended to choke her as she started to make lunch while humming a happy tune. He couldn't believe she had played him so completely that there was no way out of this.

"Bloody Slytherins!" He grunted and threw his hands up in aggravation, and plopped down on a chair in defeated. Cissy wiggled her bum as she giggled in victory.

"It's not my fault if a bloke will agree to anything when he thinks its foreplay. It just proved you're the weaker sex. Now why don't you tell me what was so important that your mummy summoned you first thing in the morning." She shot over her shoulder playfully.

"Her letter certainly had that tone, didn't it? I don't even think she realizes it anymore. She's been doing it for so long. Mum's just frustrated that all. It wasn't as bad as you think. I think the month on the couch did her attitude wonder. Her back well that's another story all together." He laughed at the end.

"I bet." Cissy giggled and would have to agree with him on that. She certainly wouldn't want to sleep on the sofa for a month straight, but it was her own fault. She crossed the wrong redhead. Whether Molly wanted to believe it or not, Lily went easy on her. She had seen the woman do much worse.

"She hasn't seen the twins in a month, because she hasn't made peace with Ginny. Not that mum hasn't tried mind you, but Ginny has a stubborn streak of biblical proportion, and keeps sending back all mum's letters unopened. She's also convinced dad is keeping secrets from her, and he is, but it's for her own good. Mum still doesn't know what to think of Bill's new girlfriend. She's a little hurt that I'm not staying at the Burrow, and I'm being evasive about my love life. Mum's dealing with a lot of shite." Charlie finished as he adjusted Narcissa's knickers. She was taking everything in as he was speaking, until he got to the very end. She stopped what she was doing. Why was he being evasive? Was he as ashamed of her and Adam? Was he just playing house with them for the free sex until he was ready to try it with a younger Witch? She was panicked, confused, and visibly angry. It never once accrued to her that he was doing it to protect them. She spun around ready for a fight but her mind went blank when she looked at him.

"Why are you wearing my knickers like they are a eye patch?" She asked while doing her best not to laugh. Her anger just moments ago subsided but not gone completely. She walked up to him and cupped his ruggedly handsome face in her hands. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey if I have to wear them, at least I'm gonna look dashing and dangerous doing it. Besides what are the odds that anyone else is gonna show up today." He answered as her wrapped his strong arms around her. He made her feel so warm and wanted when he did that. It had completely slipped from her mind what she was mad about.

"Well that's the kiss of death if I've ever heard it." Narcissa advised him with a snigger. Charlie was about to retort when they heard a commotion in the other room. The next second the door to the kitchen opened and Ginny Weasley walked through. She was followed closely by Daphne, Astoria, Jade, and Gabriella Greengrass. They all looked as if they had been a battle. Both groups stood there looking at each other with mouth open.

"Honestly Charlie! I would have though by now you would have learned that knickers are not an accessory." Ginny scolded as she broke the ice of the awkward moment. Jade covered her mouth in shock at the sight of a grown man wearing a woman's knickers on his head. Astoria and Daphne were snickering at Ginny's cheek. Gabriella looked as if she had seen a ghost, and from a certain point of view she was. She shook her head to clear the impossible image from her mind. It had to be, in what universe would Narcissa Malfoy be in an intimate embrace with a Weasley, and don't even get her started on the knickers on his head.

The door opened again and Emma, Lily, and George walked in. Brothers looked at each other and the younger opened his mouth for what was sure to an equally cheeky shot as his little sisters. It was stopped by a warning look from the oldest sibling in the room. It was Lily that spoke first.

"Sorry to disrupt your_ nooner_ Cissy. I suppose we should have sent word we were coming." Lily snorted out. Her best friend shot her an evil glare that held no real intent other than to say there would be payback for the cheek. Her young lover quickly snatched the silk garment off his head.

"Narcissa is that really you?" Gabriella asked as she moved to give her old friend a hug. Charlie stepped back so the two could do just that.

"Yes it's me, but I dropped the last name and go by Cissy Black these days." She corrected as she met her friend in a warm embrace.

"Merlin's bits, you're Draco's mum!" Astoria exclaimed not being able to control herself.

"Astoria!" Her mother snapped back at her sternly for her language.

"Sorry mum, it's just that everyone thinks she's dead. Does Draco know?" Astoria apologized then asked.

"In his heart he does, but it's too dangerous to go public just yet. I didn't realize the two of you were close?" Cissy answered her and inquired of the girl at the same time. The young Slytherin blushed at her insinuation.

"He saved my life today. So yeah we're close, or I hope to be close to him. He's a pretty good kisser. Oops... I said that out loud didn't I?" Astoria finished with an even darker blush on her face. She felt all the eyes in the room on her and was mentally praying to be anywhere but there at the moment. Cissy would definitely have to have a sit-down with the young girl before the day was through.

"Smooth." Daphne nudged with a snicker that was soon followed by a few others.

"Oh shut it." The girl shot back now totally embarrassed and annoyed.

"Draco and Astoria sitting on a broom S – N – O – G – G - I - Ouch!" Jade teased before she was hit in the back of her head by her older sister.

"That's enough girls! We are guests in this lovely home, and I expect better manners than this." Gabriella reprimanded them and all of her daughters looked to their feet instantly.

"You haven't met Adam yet." Narcissa told her with a laugh. Just then Dobby walked in the room with a gleeful expression on his face. He did love it when the house was full of people to look after. "Dobby, perfect timing as usual. Would you please take these lovely young ladies up to the second floor, and have them pick out a room. Or would you girls like to share a room?" Cissy finished looking a Gabriella's daughters.

"If you have a room big enough for the three of us that would be splendid." Daphne said for the three of them. By the look in her other sister's eyes, they were in complete agreement. They were in for a rough night, and would need each other close by. Dobby took the youngest ones hand to lead her from the room. Her sisters followed with Emma taking the rear. That was before Lily stopped her.

"I think now would be a good time for that chat I was telling you about earlier. Ginny could you help Gabriella fill Cissy and Charlie in on what happened today?"

"Sure thing Lily." Ginny answered as the two of them left the room also.

* * *

Entering a cooperative mind is tricky, so to invade a resistant and defensive mind alone and without support borders on the line of reckless. The unpredictable and uncontrollable variables one must face and overcome are too numerous to count. It is not an endeavor taken by the weak at heart.

Albus Dumbledore discovered that to his regret when he violated Harry's mind on the first night he was at Hogwarts. Its one thing to probe surface thoughts, but to dig around for secrets requires skill, determination, and cunning. That is why it takes a highly skilled Witch or Wizard to even dare attempt it. The members of the House of Black excelled at this and its services were by no means cheep. A very profitable service they provided that dated back well into the 1600's. Over the many years it became the corner stone for their vast fortune.

Even though it was a skill only allowed to members of the House of Black. Sirius had taught his godson the knowledge that was passed down to him from his forefathers. Unlike Lily, James, and Remus who he also taught the Mind Arts to, Harry level of expertise not only equaled his, but on many area's surpassed Sirius's. Not that he was the most powerful and skilled in his family with the Mind Arts. To his regret that title belonged to Bellatrix. In a battle of the minds she stood alone and undefeated. Although he often wondered who would win if her and Harry fought, Sirius prayed that would never come to pass.

In the dungeon in the bowels of 12 Grimmauld Place Harry threw Peter Pettigrew in a cell. The man landed with a groan. He was quickly secured in a chair. Harry was tempted to shine a light on his face like they did in old TV shows. That wasn't required since he was going into his mind, besides, in his current mood he was more likely to beat him to death than ask him questions. Grabbing another chair and slamming in down in front of Pettigrew, Harry sat down and prepared himself to enter the bastards mind.

"Master please drinks this." Duncan his loyal house elf requested as he cautiously handed Harry a goblet. He looked down at the potion and gave a half grin. It was most likely a Calming Drought. Harry shot it down in one gulp and almost immediately felt himself relax.

"Thank you Duncan. I need a level head for what I'm about to do." Harry thanked him and got a smile in return.

"Should we wait for Lady Lily or your godfather Master?" Duncan suggested with obvious concern for Harry.

"Do you think their reaction will be any more productive than mine?"

"Point taken Master."

"Padfoot told me he tried to teach Pettigrew to defend his mind when they were kids, but he sucked balls at it. Butthead probably put a guardian in his head though, but I know how to take them out. Just monitor me and we should be fine. It something seems wrong go get Aunt Cissy. She's less likely to kill him on sight."

"As you wish Master, but wouldn't a meditative stance be better suited for this undertaking?" Duncan again suggested. Harry looked to the chair he was sitting in and then to his trusted house elf, then chuckled to himself.

"Afraid I might fall out of the chair and land on you?"

"I have complete confidence in you Master, but at my age its best not to tempt fate. My beloved Vonda would never let me hear the end of it." Duncan told him with a chuckle of his own.

"Well let's not get on your wife's bad side if we can help it." Harry agreed and sat on the floor and got into a meditative stance. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, he relaxed his body and leisurely entered his mindscape. Though initially he found himself alone surrounded by white, the area around him took the form of a green field with wavy hills and rich tall grass blowing as if on a windy day. In the middle of the field was a pond and in the center of the pond he sat on the calm water with a door a few feet away. It was black moldy, and has the Dark Mark painted in blood on it.

He stood up without leaving a ripple in the tranquil water. He walked over to the door, but stopped short of opening it. He felt anger that such a vile thing would corrupt his sanctuary. This was not a place he created from his own imagination, but a very real place. Lily had brought him here only once. To her it brought bitter-sweet memory of what she had but lost. It was only later that Sirius told him it was where James had proposed to his mum. After that he hounded his mum until she showed him the memory. She showed it to him only once, but he could still remember every detail with perfect clarity.

Harry looked over his left shoulder and at the edge of the pond a young couple appeared on a blanket with a picnic basket not far away. Her hair was red and she was laughing at what the raven haired man said. He would soon pick her up and toss her in the pond, but instead of being furious with him she would beckon him in with a curving finger. Harry looked away and let them have their moment. In here they would always be together and happy. His father would ask his mum to spend the rest of their lives together just as the sun set. For Harry this was the beginning of it all, so he would preserve it, protect it, and draw strength from it.

He once again turned his attention to the door in front of him. Preparing himself for the task that was his duty for his parents both alive and dead. Without hesitation he opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Lily led Emma to a Sitting Parlour. She motioned for her daughter to sit and she did without pause. Emma looked very nervous and concentrated on a small area on the floor in front of her. Lily let out a sigh as she took a seat in a chair across from her. Emma only looked up when a soft warm hand took hers. Her mum gave her a gentle smile that seemed to evaporate all her fretfulness away.

"Let me start off by saying I don't hate Succubi. In fact I respect them immensely. Sadly, that was not always the case and that was my failing. Their beauty and the effect that they so effortlessly have on men and even some women can be very intimidating. I would think by now you would have figured out that I am a very territorial woman. I make no apologies about it.

When Sasha Desory seduced my son, she invaded my domain, and I confronted her like the lioness that I am. She did not just take my son's innocence. She had changed him. Not in a bad way mind you. He was more confident, focused and stronger in mind, body, and magic. In retrospect I suppose my pride was wounded, and on a very real level I was quite jealous of her. That was my job and she nicked from me in a very intimate way. They now shared a bond that has only strengthened over time. It was also a audacious reminder that I was not the only woman in my little boys life any more. I had to let go of my apron strings, and not by my choosing. I was not ready to do so yet. I couldn't be angry at Harry for wanting to grow up, so I blamed the only other person in involved in the situation available. Again, something I'm not proud of.

As I said I confronted her on her own territory, with my arrogant misconceptions of what they were and about. She was more gracious than she should have been, and exceedingly kind to my feeling as a mother. She had explained what he had done for her people. He and the Mutt had certainly down played that part. I learned so much that day. About her people, their traditions, beliefs and how they had been wronged so immensely by our people. I vowed to never be counted as one of those small-minded lot again." Lily explained.

"But the first day of school, you were so angry that Harry had…well you know?" Emma asked thoroughly confused.

"Just because Lily had changed her way of thinking didn't mean the rest of the Witches in the world had. We didn't have all the facts. Come to think of it I still don't," Ginny said from the doorway. Emma and Lily both looked to her. "I didn't mean to intrude, but Sirius is here." She continued.

"Thank you Ginny. Please join us. You might be better suited to explain this better than me." Lily asked her as she motioned to a spot on the sofa next to Emma.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I haven't had issues about Harry being with her. She's got the body of a Greek Goddess, and they were intimate. She was his first and will always have that over me, plus she is very precious to him, and will always be a fixture in his life. I would look at myself in the mirror and wonder how I could ever compete with that."

"But Harry is arse over elbows for you! Oops! Sorry mum." Emma interrupted, and then apologized after she caught herself.

"I'll let that one slide this time. I was thinking the same thing," Lily said with a chuckle. She shared a small smile with Ginny before the later continued.

"You're right, Harry's not like that, but I still had those insecurities. I knew all that when I walked into this thing with Harry. Now imagine if that bombshell was dropped on me after we had gotten together."

"Oooh, I guess that would be a kick in the gut. Would you have ditched him?"

"I like to think that I wouldn't, but it would have taken me some time to wrap my head around it. Plus I would probably be a wreck worrying about if she would steal him away from me. That alone would have driven him away."

"Like I said, you have nothing to worry about. Sasha tried to seduce him and he shot her down flat."

"WHAT?" Ginny and Lily both yelled. Emma cringed, she really stepped her foot in it this time.

"Exactly when did this happen?" Ginny asked after she recovered from the shock that her greatest fear had actually did happen.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person you should be asking Ginny. Neither of them ever confirmed it. I just walked in just before she flew out the window. It's just the impression I got."

"Please just tell me what you know?" Ginny pleaded with her. Emma shoulders slumped in defeat. She couldn't just throw that out there and expect Ginny to just take it in the chin without a more detailed explanation.

"Okay, it was the night I first met her at Potter Manor. The night I first turned into a Succubus."

"You can take the form of a Succubus?" Ginny was just flabbergasted. It was just one secret after another today. Thankfully Lily cut her off before another slew of questions were sent at her daughter.

"Perhaps we should save all are questions until Emma finishes her tale. I for one would like to know how this all started. I also believe that your questions should be coming straight from the horse's mouth and not a child's observations." Lily reasoned in a calm tone that held a twinge of unease to it. Ginny nodded her head an agreement and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Lily took the time to call Vonda her house elf to her. She whispered something to her and with a pop she was gone.

"All right, I was going to go check on Harry before going to bed. Mum showed me how to get past the ward she had put on Harry's room so he could get some rest." Emma began. Lily looked at Ginny and she quickly looked away with a slight grin. A fat lot of bloody good that did, first Ginny, and then Sasha. She was going to have to up her warding skills.

"When I opened the door Sasha pleaded with Harry to think about something before she flew out his window. Harry looked really upset and didn't even notice I was in the room. Sasha didn't look any better, and she will deny it to her dying day but I'm sure she was crying. Well I decided to just quietly close the door and leave him alone. I looked out the window and saw that she was sitting on one of the goals on the Quidditch Pitch. I was curious and decided to go say hello to her."

"I hopped on a broom from the shed and flew up to her. She rocking on the goal and mumbling to herself in her native tongue. She must not have noticed me because when a said _Hi_ her wings snapped open and I was knocked off my broom. She flew after to save me, and when we touched that's when I turned into a Succubus." Emma finished with a long breath. She was happy to finally be able to tell someone.

"Holy shite! Oops, sorry Lily." Ginny gasped.

"It's a bit to take in all at once, so I'm making another exception this once. I have a few questions for you sweetie." Lily asked after her slight reprimand of the girls.

"What do you want to know mum?" Emma asked.

"Were you able to fly right from the off?"

"Goodness no, Sasha taught me. We've been training every night for the last month."

"What else has she been teaching you?" Lily asked sharply. She knew that her pride was getting the better of her, but Lily couldn't help it. These were decisions that she should have been involved in. The fact that she was left completely out was utterly unacceptable.

"Don't be mad at Sasha mum. She told me to talk to you first. I know I should have done that now, but I was afraid that you would have told me no." Emma pleaded with Lily. A pop sounded her house elf's return, but Vonda was not alone. She had her hand around the tail of a very annoyed looking Succubus.

"You have better have a damn good reason why you think you can summon me any bloody time you want Lily Potter. The next time your servant marches into my home and kidnaps me. The insult will not go unanswered." Sasha Desory snapped and with a crack of her tail sent the small house elf flying across the room at her Mistress. Lily caught her with ease and gently set her down. Her eyes then narrowed at Desory.

"And you have better have a damn good reason for teaching another of my children your ways without my permission." Lily growled out as she crossed the room to her. She was not alone in that, as Ginny was advancing on Sasha as well, only her fangs were bared.

'You tried to seduce Harry! Give me one reason I don't rip your pretty little face off?" Ginny snarled as claws fueled by her anger that were very similar to Harry's hybrid unintentionally formed on her hands. She pulled back her arm to strike. A thin whip like Succubus tail snapped just inches from her right eye. So close that the wind it created made her eye water and her hair to blow back. She could have easily taken Ginny's eye if she wanted to and everyone in the room knew it.

"Skill fledgling! That is the only warning you will ever get from me. If you think you're woman enough for the job, by all means let's dance. Then when I've properly humiliated you in a house full of people, I'll give you the spanking your mummy should have given you long ago." Sasha taunted as she snapped her wings open while baring her own fangs and claws.

"Bring it bitch!" Ginny growled as she dropped down into a fighting stance that Harry had taught her. Without her knowing it silver fur started to grow on her exposed skin and a low constant growl escaped from her. It was enough to shock Lily out of her agitated state. She could tell that the transformation was accidental and Ginny was giving in to her animal side. Before she could do anything about it Emma had transformed into her Succubus and stood between the two highly agitated women.

"ENOUGH! I'M THE ONLY ONE ACTING LIKE AN ADULT RIGHT NOW, AND I'M ONLY 11!" Emma yelled loud enough to make the portraits in the room shake.

* * *

As Harry expected, Tommy-boy had left a Guardian in Pettigrew's mind, but he knew how to hide his presence from it. It was sadly predictable that a Basilisk was curled up and sleeping contently. Most likely its slumber on the job was from lack of use. He did not fear it, because he knew it was only an illusion. It had no real power other than what you gave it. If you believed it was real and its eyes could kill you. Only then would it come to pass. In here your own mind was your greatest strength and your utmost weakness.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. He concentrated and it turned into a rat and he grinned at the irony. He placed it on the floor and willed it to scurry over to the huge snake, its tail swatting the mouth of the serpent. Without opening its eyes the snake snatched up the rat in its mouth. Only its tail remained on the floor, slowly it turned back into a Grenade pin.

"Eat shit and die." Harry told the thing as with a grin. All that was left to do was wait for the show to begin. Three seconds later the basilisk head exploded. "Okay Pettigrew, let's see your secrets."

Harry saw the section the snake was guarding. It was a good enough spot as any to begin. As expected it was all regarding his career as a Death Eater. He was surprised that Pettigrew was recruited in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He also saw the hateful way he would look at his mum when no one was looking. How he negotiated for his father to be spared along with his delusional plot to turn his dad to their side. The bastard actually thought he was helping his dad, and was devastated when he died.

Harry could feel his anger building and knew it would be counterproductive if went on a rampage in Pettigrew depraved mind. He put that section behind him and continued on through Peter's career as Death Eater. While Carrow was a wealth of knowledge on high level secrets, Pettigrew had a unique insight into the inner working of Tommy-boy's collection of Blood Supremacists. Their secret alliances, vices, power levels, and weaknesses were Harry's for the taking, and he took it all.

It was not surprising that the Inner Circle were all fanatics. What did surprise him was the lower level Death Eaters did not share their leader's idealism so blindly. For many of them it was about self-protection or that of their family. Most of them were related in one way or another. There were always opportunists and others that wished to make gold and a name for themselves.

He also learned that old snake-face had an obsession of collecting trophies, and personal items of famous Witch or Wizards. If it belonged to his enemy, well that was all the better. That was something Harry could definitely work to his advantage. Pettigrew was right, they did under estimate him, and dropped their guard believing he would never have the stones to betray them.

There was so little personality Intel on Riddle, other than he was a total nutter, and that was a given. Harry absorbed all the insight that Peter accumulated over the years like a sponge. As he suspected, Tommy-boy had a huge vault that stored all their gold, and another that held artifacts. The later one was where the Horcrux was most likely hidden, for only Riddle could get past the wards.

Having what he came for Harry prepared to leave Peter's mind when a section caught his eye. It gave off a strong Repulsion vibe. As he reached it Harry was bombarded with memories. First Pettigrew stood over a dug up grave. The headstone was knocked over so Harry couldn't see the name of the poor person that they planned on turning into an Inferius. He never got a solid look at the corpse before the scene changed.

Next Harry was in a room with Peter and that Lestrange bitch, and she was barking orders left and right. A man was lying on a table not far away, but for some reason the light around his head was dim and he couldn't make out any features other than he had black hair.

Again the scene changed and they were in the Forbidden Forest. Hundreds of spiders ranging from small to enormous surrounded a heard of Unicorns. Then he watched as Ginny stepped out from behind a tree to confront them. Harry laughed at how she had played the two Bootlickers, before the next memory came.

He was in a comfortable looking room with Pettigrew, Lestrange and want looked like the man in the previous memory. He was bound and Bellatrix was shoving his head into a Pensieve. By the way he was thrashing around; it didn't look like he was enjoying what he was being forced to look at. Harry also noticed that the room was also littered with old Daily Prophet's. Some were even stuck to the wall. A huge picture of his mum was plastered on the wall with the word _**Whore **_written in what looked to be blood. There was also a large picture of Padfoot with **_Traitor_**written on it in blood as well.

Harry didn't like where this was going. Whoever the man was, it looked like they were programming him for a job. His mum and Sirius looked to be the targets. He moved closer to find the identity of the man. Then something he didn't expect to happen did.

Bellatrix Lestrange snapped her head and looked directly at him. Slowly she turned to face him with her want drawn. On instinct Harry matched her action. Peter too looked at him and them to Lestrange. Sensing an impending battle, Pettigrew scurried to a far corner of the room like the coward he was. If this was a memory, how in the hell could they see him?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, someone is being a naughty boy. Didn't your slag of a mother teach you proper manners? I suppose I shouldn't have expected better from a Mudblood whore." Bellatrix snarled at him and gestured to the picture of Lily on the wall. Harry waved his hand and the image of Lily turned into Ballatrix. He wasn't sure how this was happening, but he wasn't going to let her play him. Sirius always said she was deadly at mind games, and it was looking like it was not an understatement. He needed to keep his wits about him to survive this.

"Coming from the gutter tramp that's had her head up Tommy-boy's ass so long her hair and teeth are permanently black. Well that is just about pathetic. From what I hear your cunt reeks so bad that your husband switched teams." Harry shot back with just as much venom as she just spat at him. The two slowly started to circle each other like the predators they were. Each step cautiously placed down for its optimum use should the other attack. Body's trained for combat poised to pivot out of the way of a curse, or into a better position to attack.

"Oooh…someone knows how to play. Did my Blood Traitor of a cousin teach you my family's secrets?" Bellatrix taunted as she looked for a weakness she could exploit.

"Duh" Harry countered in hopes of enraging her, and keep her mentally off balance.

"Insolent whelp!" She snapped. She was going to love making him suffer.

"Ouch that hurt, look I could trade insult with you all day, but your breath smells like snake ass. Who's your assassin?" He pressed in hopes of discovering his identity.

"You'll just have to ask your mummy's rotting corpse." Bellatrix giggled out in a way that made his skin crawl.

"Or yours. This must be an important mission for you to leave your own Guardian in Pettgrew's mind." Harry fished some more.

"Did you actually think I would trust that obtuse wanker with my secrets? I am death's Mistress, and it my slave. It's a shame I won't be fighting you on the real field of battle, but this will have to do. I can't let you leave." Bellatrix finished as she took her final fighting stance.

"Bored now," Harry said with a yawn. Lestrange shot a curse at his head. Only to see it turn to bubbles a mere foot from hitting him. "Okay you want to play. You got it, just don't piss yourself like last time, its embarrassing." Harry challenged before changing into his Hybrid and roared at her. This time Lestrange just giggled.

"Impressive…I'll give you that, but I don't have to kill you to trap you in here." Bellatrix taunted before turning her wand to Peter Pettigrew. "Avada Kadava!"

* * *

Emma standing in front of Sasha did managed to pause Ginny for a few brief seconds. Lily was still fighting her more primal side to not attack Sasha as well. She knew Sasha would not cross that line again without a good reason. It was just an old mental wound had been reopened in a way. Harry's past and current lovers attacked each other just as the door to the room opened and the others in the house charged in to see what all the yelling was about.

In the end it took the combined power of Sirius, Cissy, Charlie, Gabby, Remus, Tonks, and Daphne to restrain them. Each of the primal and agitated women had a Calming Drought shoved down their throats for good measure. Charlie was heard saying he would jump between two mating Horntails before he tried that again. Sirius was quick to agree, and suggested some brandy while the ladies sorted out their hormonal imbalances. Before he could clear the room He was rewarded for his cheek with a sting hex to the bum by Gaby. It took another ten minutes before any of the three were in the mood to actually speak. Sasha was the first to speak.

"I thought we were past this Lily?" She asked in a tone that showed a hint of distress. Lily had made no illusions that she didn't approve of her relationship with Harry. Sasha had thought Lily had at least accepted it, it wasn't just about sex, and they hadn't been intimate in a very long time. She respected the woman, and had thought she had at least respected her in return.

"After everything that happened with Harry, you shouldn't have made the same mistake again. I ought to have been told. I believe that I deserved at least that consideration." Lily answered after she had taken a deliberate breath.

"You do, and I told Emma that very thing. The decision was hers just like it was Harry's back then. I have never or will ever force knowledge on another that they don't openly pursue."

"But you have no problem trying to seduce my man after he has moved on with someone else." Ginny snarled at Sasha but in a much calmer tone than before.

"If you are expecting me to apologies for that, you will be sourly disappointed. I am the Matriarch of my Clan and will do what I must to secure our future even…if I must endure the role of a…submissive." The last word left a bad taste in Sasha's mouth when she locked eyes with Ginny. All the women in the room moved back in their seats at what was just implied by the Succubus.

"For a Matriarch to summit to such a role is not a very easy or desirable task. She would have to have a very critical motive to willing endure such a humiliating demotion. One does not surrender her status as an Alpha willingly. It's a crime against one's own ego." Gabriella told them all. She was by no means taking sides, just trying to keep the conversation moving in a productive direction. Ginny looked to Gabriella then back to Sasha, a lastly Lily desperate for an explanation. Sasha wasn't suggesting what Ginny thought she was suggestion, was she?

"You offered yourself as a concubine to Harry. You wouldn't have the rights of a wife, but your people would always have the protection and status of a Noble House. Any Offspring would be untouchable should the Ministry decide to reclassify Succubi again." Daphne explained from her spot next to Ginny who just looked shell-shocked.

"Harry was right you are an observant one. That however is not the whole story as you humans say. I do believe that I owe Lily and his Mate an explanation, but as a Matriarch of the Desory Clan. I must have assurances that what is exposed never leaves this room." Sasha explained to them as a whole. She had stopped and stared at the point in Ginny's neck when she said _Mate_. The very spot hidden under a Glamour Charm was where Harry had marked her as his mate. The other in the room noticed what she referred Ginny as and all eyes soon were on her. If could have been that she was tired of hiding it from the world that she was his, and he was hers. The truth was at that moment she just wanted to throw it in the face of only one person.

Ginny flipped her hair to one side and with a wave of her wand the Glamour on her neck disappeared. Harry's mark shined brightly at them. It may have been petty, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Harry was hers and she would not share him with the Succubus.

Sasha for her part kept a neutral face with the exception that her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She quickly blinked them away before anyone else could see them. In that instant Ginny felt a stinging cut of regret and shame. She put herself in her place and came to the conclusion that Sasha was handling it better than she would have. That illumination helped Ginny find her true calm. With a clear and sorrowful tone she asked one simple question.

"Why?"

"Oracle Zymiti foretold of the Champion's coming and a great time of change for my people. Your kind would call it a prophecy. I know yours and Harry's feelings on such things Lily, but a true Oracle is not a third generation hack." Sasha implored the only Witch that she had ever respected. Lily closed her eyes and silently swore to herself about another damnable prophecy. Her hand went to her mouth to keep from screaming out. Cissy put her hand on Lily's shoulder for silent support. She reached up and interlocked her fingers with the ones of her best friend. Cissy leaned down and whispered something into Lily's ear. The redhead nodded reluctantly. Steeling herself Lily looked Sasha in the eyes and prepared for the worst. She needed to hear it, and with a nod she silently asked Sasha to tell her. The Succubus opened her mouth to speak, but the words they heard were not her own.

_**Lose not faith children and listen to my tale,**_

_**if we stay true to our hearts, then we will prevail.**_

_**What was once stolen will be ours at last,**_

_**when the King of Serpents arrives at last.**_

_**The Matriarch youngest it will steal,**_

_**but she is not destined to be his meal.**_

_**A jeweled eyed Champion will rise to the task,**_

_**with only the Blood Moon to light his path.**_

_**Teach him our ways for this we must, **_

_**for he will never betray our trust.**_

_**One of will rise with his blood in her veins,**_

_**what Le Fay has taken, she can reclaim.**_

_**A bridge between two worlds she will be,**_

_**only then will the Wizarding World truly see.**_

All heads turned to look to where the weary yet masculine voice spoke. Leaning in the doorway was a very exhausted looking Harry Potter. He looked as if he would collapse at any moment if it wasn't for the door frame. Ginny jumped over the sofa she was sitting on and wrapped her arm around her mate offering him support. Lily was the next to his side, followed closely by Emma. They guided him to empty chair. All the while his eyes were locked with Sasha's. This time she let her tears fall…he knew.


	43. Chapter 43

Narcissa was quick to recognize the after effects of psychic combat. She had seen and experienced it too many times with Bella when they were children. She quickly called for and then sent Dobby off to get Harry some nutrient potions.

"What happened?" Ginny asked once Harry was seated. She had so many other questions, as did just about everyone in the room. Before he could answer Cissy beat him to it.

"He's just exhausted Ginny. Entering someone's mind can be very taxing on your magic, but psychic combat multiplies it tenfold. He had to draw on his magical core too much and needs to recharge it. He needs rest, but knowing this scallywag as I do it would be useless to hope for such a thing. Therefore he will be taking some potions and I will hear no complaining, do you hear me?" She pointed a stern finger at Harry, signifying that it wasn't open for debate before continuing. "Just who did you capture and who did you run into in there?" Cissy asked but she was certain she already knew the answer to her last question.

"I think you already know who I ran into in there Aunt Cissy." Harry answered as he finally broke eye contact with Sasha, his face still unreadable. Narcissa nodded her head in understanding. She gave Lily a look and her friend's eyes widened and then her pretty face went pale. "Who I caught can wait for now, we have a few more pressing matters to address." He continued as his hand reached out for Ginny's. Their fingers interlocked and with it a shared strength was given and received by both. His eyes then looked to Emma and gave her a brilliant smile and a wink. "Looking hot little sis."

"Oh shut it you prat." His little sister beamed back at him for his silent unconditional love and acceptance. Lily rubbed the top of his head playfully as she always did when he was younger. He always knew how to ease the tension in a room, that was when he wasn't causing it as well. Dobby returned with a tray of potions. Harry looked grimly at them. He loved his aunt Cissy, but she didn't have his mums gift for not making potions taste like troll piss. A stern look by all the women in the room told him he wasn't getting out of this. Emma giggled when he mumbled something about there being too much estrogen in the room. While he went to the task of downing the entirety of the potions before him, Daphne pulled Ginny off to the side for a little chat.

"You have to pull yourself together. He marked you not her. " Daphne whispered at her highly agitated friend.

"He's mine. I won't share." Ginny hissed as she turned her head and shot Sasha an evil glare. Daphne grabbed her head and turned her face back to her.

"Do you trust Harry, yes or no?" Hellcat asked blankly in a stern tone that cut right to the point. Ginny shoulders slumped as she huffed out a breath.

"Yes , but why didn't he tell me?"

"Yes but nothing. Do you really want to be one of those girlfriends? At least a dozen girls a week try to pull Harry into a broomcupboard. Do you want him to tell you every time that happens?"

"This is a little different than that."

"Is it? Yes they have a history, and yes she's hotter than the sun."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Ginny interrupted but she ignored it and continued on.

"My point is this." Daphne stressed as she touched the mark on Ginny's neck. "This can't be easy for him. He's their champion, and all the responsibility and privileges that come with that. Despite all that, you're the one he wants. You need to make her and even Lily see why he chose you." She finished with a slight grin. Ginny took a moment to think about what she said before nodding in agreement and the two walked over to Harry. Tonks was standing over him with wand in hand making sure he finished every potion.

Ginny sat on the armrest of the chair and went to rubbing his back. Silently letting him recognize her feeling with the simple gesture, but she needed better contact. Her finger traced the spot where she marked him. It was still hidden under a glamour charm. As if on will alone it appeared answer her silent plea. She rested her forehead against his as she playfully played with his ear lobe in thanks. The simple gestures relaying what they couldn't say in a room full of people.

"How long have you known?" Sasha finally asked from across the room. The two looked at her. Harry's face was still unreadable, and for once Ginny's held a calm that Sasha had never seen on the girl when she was around. They truly were mates, and she was very happy for them. Not that it didn't sting a bit. Her feelings for Harry were very intense, and ran deeper in her heart than she had ever allowed another lover to dwell.

"After our little debate in my room, I started going over my memories in my Pensieve. Little comments and looks between you and your daughters that I didn't see or understand at the time. It got me thinking that there had to be something more to it. I paid Willow a visit and implied that you told me the secret." Harry told her with a slight grin. Sasha returned it shaking her head.

"She has always had a soft stop for you. I do believe I taught you too well."

"That you did M'lady that you did. Everything made sense especially the way you reacted when I told you I wasn't going to take advantage of that law about multiple wives." Harry explained to her in a calm voice considering the secret she had kept from him for so long.

"I never expected you not to take full advantage of that law. Don't deny that you thought about it. I know you too well." Sasha returned in not so much in a accusing, but a matter of fact tone.

"I'm a guy, of course I thought about it, but you were the one that taught me that theory has a different flavour than reality. During one of the most difficult conversations of my life, a brilliant woman told me something that stuck." Harry started, and looked to his mum and they shared a warm smile. It was nice to know that the little rascal occasionally did listen to her. He then looked up at Ginny and they too exchanged a look as well before continuing. "How can I ask her to share me when I'm not willing to do the same with her? Mine." His last word was for Ginny alone. She smiled broadly at that.

"Damn right, mine." She agreed with her mate. There would be no sharing. "I apologize for my actions earlier, I thought you were trying to steal Harry away from me," Ginny said looking at her with no malice. "I get why you tried to seduce him Sasha. I really do. You have to put the needs of your people first. There's no denying that the two of you would produce a very powerful Succubus."

"I can sense that your doubts are gone now, so perhaps something good did come from all of this. Make no mistake fiery one, his magic calls out to me like no human I have ever met in my 400 plus years. I will always want him, but I will always respect your bond. This I vow. Now to answer your question, yes a child with our blood in her veins would be far more powerful than even me. It was in my arrogance that I thought that was the child the prophecy spoke of. The moment Emma and I touched and she transformed I knew it wasn't a Succubus with Potter blood in her veins that the prophecy meant." Sasha told her before looking at Lily. "It was Evans blood, powerful, noble, and strong"

"Well now that's all settled I've got a question? The Le Fay it spoke of. That wouldn't be Morgana Le Fay would it?" Gabriella asked Sasha.

"The one and only." She answered in an attempt to seem witty, but the hard edge in her voice was difficult to conceal.

"Wait, Morgana Le Fay was the first Metamorphmagus?" Tonks said in shock. She had a bad feeling that things were going tits up very shortly.

"It was a power she was not blessed with, but stolen from my people." Sasha snapped, even now it was a raw nerve with her, and she no longer cared to hide it.

"She wanted the longevity of their life and ageless beauty." Lily informed them. She knew Sasha disliked talking of this. It tended to take her to a dark place, and rightfully so. For that reason alone she would take up the task of explaining it to the others, as Sasha had explained it to her. "With your permission?" Lily asked of her.

"Please" Was all Sasha could muster in a cracked voice and grateful eyes.

"When they refused, she took from them their most prized power through a dark ritual. Trust me when I say you don't want to know the details. Succubi lost the ability to shapeshift, and many were slaughtered or worse when they were revealed. Until that time they lived within our society. They were wives and mothers, worked in the Ministry and even taught at Hogwarts. They even cured a plague or two that was beyond our power to do so. Despite all they did to help out our people, it was all taken away from them. They were branded deceivers, evil seductresses, and the darkest of creatures thanks to Le Fay's new powers. They were forced to go into hiding for survival. Morgana's revenge was horrid and complete." Lily explained to the group. Their reaction ranged from cries of outrage to tears from the injustice.

"And we allowed that to happen," Gabriella said scornfully.

"My Great grandmother was killed by her own husband! They were together for forty years and it meant nothing to him. She healed him back from the brink of death three times. What thanks did she get! A poison dagger in her heart, that's what she got!" Sasha snapped and started pacing to keep herself from breaking something. Harry was on his feet and across the room in an instant. He spun her around so she was facing him.

"The past can't be rewritten. It can only guide us to a better tomorrow. When did you tell me that?" He asked as he whipped the tears from her eyes. He knew that she hated showing weakness. She gave him a weak smile and answered.

"When you first told me about the fate of your father. Are we having one of those student becomes the teacher moments?" Sasha half joked to him and he took it as a encouraging sign.

"Only I don't have a tail to snap you in the ass with when you're not paying attention." He joked back at her and she couldn't help but laugh. Things felt right between them again. It hadn't since that night and it felt warm and good. Things would never be as it once was, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Every job has its perks." She teased with an impish grin and a wink. She hoped a little flirting wasn't crossing the boundaries.

"You should have told me." Harry said turning serious. He wanted to know why, and he deserved an answer.

"I will never use emotional blackmail against you." Sasha answered in earnest. To result to such a pathetic deception showed total lack of skill as a seductress. Harry got that because he knew her so well. He was angry when he first read the Prophecy, but he had time to accept it and her position as Matriarch to her people.

"I'm with you until the end." He told her after he gathered his thoughts. She was right he would have felt honour bound to give her a child, wither he wanted to or not. That would have been the end of him and Ginny. They may have stayed together, but it would have been different. They would never have the level of unconfined love and acceptance that they share now.

"That's why you're my Champion."

"Seeing as Emma's a natural Mimic. I'm assuming you think she's the key to your people getting back your shapeshifting abilities." Tonks said from her spot across the room and drawing everyone's attention.

"If the Goddess Anu is smiling down on us," Sasha said hopefully. For the next hour the group went over how Emma could achieve her full potential as a Succubus and her role in educating the Wizarding World about Sasha'a people. When they were done Harry Pulled Sasha aside and asked her to check something for him. She agreed but it would have to wait for nightfall.

* * *

By the time Amelia arrived at Grimmauld Place the young ones were told to stay upstairs. Wards were put up to ensure they stayed up there. Not that they really needed it. Adam was bombarding them with Questions about Hogwarts, and looked like he wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"Let me first say I'm truly sorry for your loss Mrs. Greengrass." She said to the blond woman sitting next to Sirius Black. She had walked the ground herself and knew that the battle had been fiercely fought. Her husband's body was taken and was now being tended to.

"Thank you." She answered graciously as her hand tightened around Sirius's under the table. He squeezed hers back giving her silent support.

"I have a team at your estate right now. I'm afraid that I must inform you that most of you home was destroyed. By the looks of it, that must have been a battle for the history books." She finished and gave Lord Black a pointed look.

"Thankfully my daughter and some very precious friends came to my youngest daughter and my aid." Gabriella declared as she looked around the room at all that risked so much for her and the girls. She wasn't sure that she could properly put in words the extent of her graditude.

"Unfortunately, that and the attack on your daughter at Hogwarts did not pass unnoticed by Dumbledore. He knows that a battle took place within the walls of his school, but it seems that all evidence of said attack has disappeared." Amelia looked directly at Sirius as she paused. The look made it quite clear that she expected a full debriefing before she left. He gave her a curt nod that he understood. Only then did Tonks take over the briefing.

"Several students are missing, and he presumes that they ran on their own accord like Crabbe and Goyle. Professor McGonagall informed him that you pulled you daughters from school grounds after the attack and that seemed to appease him somewhat, she also accounted for the absence of the rest of your lot. He tried pulling students in for questioning, but Minerva refused to let them be interviewed without her presence. That stopped him from using Legilimency or Truth Serum. I told him that I would personally investigate the matter. So for the moment the man is contained." Tonks finished her report.

Sirius stood up and explained what happened today to the group. He left out Draco's name completely and only referred to him as Lily's spy. That allowed his cousin's son a certain level of protection, and Amelia knew the grey area a spy must tread. Since there was no longer any proof of a crime, and she was assured the attackers were dead. She saw no reason to probe deeper into the issue.

"Although the whole mystery thing is working for the Marauders so far, there are some that see you as hiding something." Amelia didn't like the grey area that they were all treading right now.

"Yeah, lets just throw our identities out there so our families can get killed or worse by those blood supremacist's!" George snapped.

"Sadly a very genuine danger, my point is that the Marauders need someone to represent them in the public eye. To make statements or give interviews. Possibly someone who knows how to spin any situation to their favour and work the room as they say. Perhaps a well known public hero that has a Order of the Merlin to her credit." Amelia finished with her eyes resting on Gabriella.

"I think Lord Potter would work better in that capacity. He was the real Hero of the battle of Diagon Alley. Ask anyone and they will tell you. He inspired us to fight. He showed us how to beat those horrid abominations. Something I never properly thanked him for." Gabriella then turned Harry. "My daughter and I would have died that day if not for you. I feared that Daphne would never truly let another in. She has blossomed this year because of your friendship. I kept getting letters telling me all about this young man that defied Dumbledore and encouraged the students to look beyond their houses, and fight for what they believed. He and his family taught them how to defend themselves and each other. He claimed an orphan as a sister long before she was proved to be a blood relative, and inspired her to become more than she was. Lastly there's Astoria. Through your actions, intended or not, she's alive. I owe you a debt that I can never repay Harry James Potter."

The room remained silent for a long time as the two looked at each other. For once Harry was at a loss for words. Then he got up and walked over to her, leaned down then whispered something in her ear. Even with all the people with Animagus enhanced hearing, what was said remained between the two of them. Gabriella half laughed, half cried in her response. "I think I can do that."

"Then we're good Aunty Gab." Harry teased with a wink. He was pushing his luck with that one. He knew better than to try Gaby. She only let Sirius call her that. She gave him a wink to let him know she was all right with it. Harry decided to push it a little further. "And I would take it as a personal favour if you took the job as the Marauders publicist. You would have to live here for safety reasons of course. The only downside is that you would have to work closely with my godfather, but I think you're up to the challenge."

"He's a sneaky little scamp." She giggled at Lily.

"Welcome to my world." She shot back with a laugh of her own.

"Honestly, how did you not pull out your hair with him and the scoundrel over her for 16 years?"

"Oi! I'm sitting right here!" Sirius objected on principle.

"Glad you're keeping up on current events. Now continue to do that and look pretty while Lily and I have a chat at your expense." Gabriella teased while patting his cheek.

"Keep it up Blondie and I'll take you over my knee." He countered as he glared at her, but the upward curve of his lips made it mute.

"You do remember what happened last time you tried that?" She inquired and blew him a kiss with a wink.

"Vividly" Sirius answered while sporting a grin that made her blush. Everyone in the room could no longer keep from laughing at the exchange.

"I've never seen him so…" Tonks leaned in and told Remus who was watching the exchange with a satisfying grin.

"I have luv, and it's long overdue. You should have seen them when we went to Hogwarts." He answered her back never taking his eyes off his best friend and the love of his life.

"You all right with this Daph?" Harry inquired quietly. She looked at him with a look of wonderment at what she saw. She had never seen her mother act like that, and it was a welcoming sight to behold.

"She's practically glowing. How could I not be?" She answered him a content smile.

"Well, now that's all sorted. I do believe that Mr. Potter has captured a Death Eater. How did your interrogation go lad." Amelia asked pointy wanting to get the briefing back on track. Harry's demeanour changed drastically in an instant. He was slow to stand. Not because of fatigue, but the weight that was now on his shoulders. There was a time when he would have gone rogue and took care of the situation on his own. There was so many ways that this could go bad. He had a daring plan, but it was highly risky. Plus, it was still in its raw undefined stage. He would be stupid not to take the advice of the people in the room.

"My prisoner although not privy to any of Tommyboy's major war plans, did have a very unique perspective on the inner workings of them." Harry started. He didn't want to disclose who his prisoner was just yet. Sirius, Remus, and his Mum would have to fight each other to get to him first. "I know that old snakeface has two vaults. One where he keeps all the gold they have collected and use to finance the war. The other is where he keeps his dark artifacts and trophies. It is in that one that we will find the last Horcrux, not counting Longbottom of course."

"Are you expecting him to just open the door and let us in while whistling a happy tune?" Tonks asked while rolling her eyes. The vault will be heavily warded and most likely in his main base. To go after it in an impenetrable fortress full of high level Death Eaters and Voldemort was a suicide mission. What was he thinking?

"Well actually, I think he will, but I'll get back to that after I finish my briefing Nympy." Harry answered her, and made sure to coo his nickname for her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Nympy?" Charlie and George asked Harry together.

"Don't go there boys. It's not a pretty place." Remus warned them. Tonks pointed two fingers to her eyes and then to the Weasley brothers. She followed through with bringing her thumb across her neck and making her punishment of insult quite vivid. Both held up their hands in surrender. She then turned her gaze to her husband and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You saying I'm not pretty?"

"Don't go there mate! It's a trap!" Sirius shot from across the table.

"Oh poo! Now the games over before it even began. Half the fun is watching him squirm." Gabriella scorned her soon to be lover.

"As much as I love the banter your lot spread so fluently, we need to keep on task." Amelia reminded them.

"Sorry." Several of the offenders answered in a unified clump. Harry started telling them everything he discovered with the exception of his altercation with Bellatrix's guardian and the events leading up to that. That was a side mission he planned on doing himself. He would protect his mum even if she ended up detesting him. She would still be alive. That is, if his suspicions were correct.

"That is a very clever and highly dangerous plan you have Lord Potter. It borders on the line of suicidal." Amelia conveyed with admiration and concern.

"That's why I'm the one doing it. My shadow abilities make me the prime candidate."Harry told the group of them with a conviction that left no room for debate. He then looked at Ginny to see her staring at him fiercely. "I know what I promised you, and I'm not going in there looking for a fight. This is a Shadow Op., pardon the pun, in and out beer and pizza afterwards. I've done it a ton of times."

"Why you? Why does it have to be you? You're not the only one that can do this you know." Ginny asked in a voice that for once didn't betray her true feelings.

"My abilities as Shadow give me the best chance of success and you know it. Gin you also know the killings are going to start up again, and soon. What we've faced so far were the raw recruits nothing more. You know how many nasties he's got hidden in the Forbidden Forest. When Dumbledore goes down, he will try to take Hogwarts. You know he will. Why not have him mortal when he does. Or better yet fight him where he hasn't got the benefit of his full forces. I can map out their base and create a back door in their protective wards." Harry tried his best to give her his reasoning.

"What are you not telling us?" Remus asked in an almost accusing manner. The wolf in him sensed it, while the man in him always knew when James was covering something up. Harry was too much like James for him not to see it. When Harry snapped his head at Remus his eyes gave it away. "Who did you catch?" He continues as he put his very keen nose to the test. There were so many scents in the room. He would have to isolate and remove them all to get to the one he needed.

"Don't." Was all Harry said to Remus. It was the pleading tone in his voice that set off the mental alarms in everyone in the room. Harry knew what he was doing. He could conceal the scent from the others, but the wolf was just too good to deceive. Lupin was not going to like what he found.

"If Bella went to the trouble to put her own twisted guardian in the prisoners mind, then she was protecting one of her secrets." Cissy declared to keep Harry distracted so Remus could do his work.

"You're trying to protect one of us. Don't try denying it sweetheart. I know you too well," Lily said as she stood up and made her way to her son.

"Then let me." Harry pleaded to her when she took his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. She wouldn't invade his mind. Lily didn't need to, a mother always knows.

"Me? You're trying to protect me?"

"Mum please." He begged but it was too late. Remus jumped to his feet.

"PETTIGREW!" The wolf in Lupin growled out. Both him and Sirius were heading to the dungeon to give the man in question a long overdue beating if not worse as Lily's eyes widened in shock. She would have been right next to them if not for her son holding her in place.

"Don't bother. Peter has left the building." Harry told them and his godfather and uncle stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"He's dead?" They asked together.

"Not technically, but no one is home any more if you get my drift." He clarified.

"Knowing Bella as I do, she went for the weakest mind. How did you get out in time?" Cissy asked in admiration. She knew just how deadly her sister was in the Mind Arts.

"Claw, fang, and pure spitefulness." He answered trying to make light of it and failing to ease Ginny or his mums worry in the slightest.

"You will tell me everything young man." Lily ordered in a stern voice before turning it soft and beseeching. "I'm a big girl Harry. I can take it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He warned her defeated. He knew they deserved the truth, but this was not going to end well. "You want the long or the short of it?"

"Everything" She demanded. Harry sunk into his chair, the chore of standing seemed to tedious a task for some reason. Lily returned to her seat as well before he began.

"I saw a memory of Pettigrew and others digging up a grave. I didn't know who because the headstone was knocked over. At first I just thought they were collecting bodies to turn into Inferi. Then the memory changed and they were performing some ritual on the body. It had runes painted in blood, and there was a pregnant unicorn in the next room." Harry informed them but Daphne interrupted.

"What I second. Ginny and I ran into Pettigrew in the Forbidden Forest. He and another had a bunch of Unicorns surrounded by Acromantula. He was about to kill a pregnant one when we stopped them." She enlightened the group.

"What pray tell were you doing in the Forbidden Forest to begin with, and how did you achieve that goal may I ask?" Amelia inquired quite astonished by the girl's statement.

"Training my new Animagus, and we kind of tricked them into thinking I ruled the forest." Ginny answered impishly. She had of yet to register with the Ministry.

"And what is your Animagus form? Fear not child, I will ensure it remains protected from common knowledge." The elderly head of the DMLE soothed her concern. Ginny looked to Harry and he nodded that the woman could be trusted.

"Tempest Jaguar"

"Bloody hell!" Charlie gasped and looked at his little sister in awe.

"Remind me not to cheese her off." George told his brother and got a dumbstruck nod in return. Ginny repeated the action that Tonks gave her brother just a few moments ago. The only difference was that she did it with a grin.

"That's quite impressive Miss Weasley. Now how did you convince them that you ruled the forest?" Amelia asked.

"She transfigured a log into a Basilisk on pure memory, and then told them it was her pet while I made it move around." Daphne said with pride of their combined accomplishment.

"And they bought that?" Cissy asked surprised. Higher up Death Eaters were not to easily intimidated considering Voldemort's wrath at failure.

"I can be very persuasive." Ginny hissed out in Parseltongue. Several of the people in the room flinched at her action, but not all. Amelia was one of them. She was taken aback but she didn't openly show it, a side-effect of her line of work. You don't become head of the DMLE by shrieking like a school girl every time something scary happens. She knew about what Ginny endured her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny didn't let it break her and was proving to be full of surprises. A plan to eliminate the particular problem started to formulate in Amelia's mind.

"My apologies for doubting you, and for what Lucius made you endure." Cissy told Ginny with a pang of guilt.

"Harry told me about the difficult situation you were in. Plus it was your actions that led Harry and Tonks to Lestrange Manor and my rescue, so I hold no grudges. Besides what we endure only makes us stronger right?" Ginny answered sincerely and free of bitterness. Then she looked at Harry. "That doesn't mean that I want to be put to the test any time soon." She warned him in a low and a little too sweet of a voice.

"Seeing as I have a thing for smoking hot redheads. You can bet that sexy ass of yours that I'll be coming back." He whispered back with his wicked grin that always made her stomach roll a bit. She blushed a bit before lightly punching him in his shoulder in mock scolding.

"Git"

"Tease"

"AHEM!" Amelia cleared her throat quite loudly to once again get the meeting back on track, not that she wasn't enjoying the show.

"Sorry" They both apologized and snapped away from each other. Ginny was a second away from snogging him in front of everyone in the room, brothers be damned.

"Lily you're the potions expert in the room. Do you have any idea what they would be using unicorn Amniotic fluid for?" Amelia inquired.

"It's life giving nectar I can tell you that. To harvest something so pure and blessed would go against the laws of nature. Given Voldemort's obsession with immortality, I think we all know what it was going to be used for. As to how they actual use is I'm at a loss." Lily explained.

"Whoever they dug up was alive and kicking in the next memory I saw. He was in a room full of old Daily Prophets and Bellatrix was forcing him to view memories in a pensive. The way he was screaming and fighting against his restraints, I'm guessing not a pleasant one." Harry explained though he didn't want to. He was hoping that Sasha could have checked the grave sooner, but she needed the cover of night to dispel any enchantments and check for traps. He highly doubted that those Bootlickers didn't cover their tracks.

"If Voldemort was going to put anyone to the task of bringing someone back from the dead it would be my sister. If she put her own twisted version of a guardian in Pettigrew's head, that means she succeeded and he knew her secrets as to the how." Cissy educated the group.

"I have a question," Harry asked as he looked between him mum and godfather. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Skeeter ran a slander campaign against the two of you? I didn't have a chance to read any of them, but the headlines and picture was very eye catching."

"Pup I was distraught when that picture was taken and your mum was comforting me. What it didn't show was your dad was a few feet away." Sirius explained as Gabriella stiffened next to him. She knew the reason he was so distraught that day and she hated that she caused him so much pain.

"It was an obvious attempt to draw us out of hiding Harry. Death Eaters probably threatened or paid her to do it. Besides it was dead and in the past. Skeeter is a useful tool and we couldn't utilize her if you killed her. I love that you are so protective of me, but sometimes I have to protect you from yourself." Lily beseeched Harry in a calm and loving voice. She made a fair point but he didn't have to like it.

"Speaking of Skeeter, she made contact with me today. It seems that Lady Longbottom wants a meeting with you. And to show the sincerity of her motives, she gave us a file on research that proves that Dumbledore told Peter where the Longbottom's were hiding just prior to Voldemort paying them a visit. Plus Skeeter heavily implied that the old bastard was the one who financed her slander campaign to draw out you three." Remus told Harry and waited for the explosion that was very short in coming.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Harry roared as he slammed his fist down on the table with enough force to crack the wood and break the bones in his now bleeding hand. Lily jumped to her feet to calm and heal her son, but Ginny was closer and took up the task. Her touch started to calm him almost immediately. Once he had regained his control, she healed Harry's hand.

"It would seem that Dumbledore has lost the support of Lady Longbottom. Not a good enemy to make, her viciousness is rather legionary, Auror Tonks I do believe that we can arrest the man now," Madame Bones said in almost a giddy voice. The old man's downfall was a long time coming.

"We will need to remove all the girls in question from the school prior to doing that, and secure them in a safe location until the trial. Moody is out of country, but we will have to neutralize Snape and his Phoenix first." Tonks advised and Amelia agreed with her logic. They could use going in to investigate the attack today as an excuse to pull students for questioning.

"I'll take care of Snape. I was going to use him to get into Tommyboy's base anyway." Harry advised in a calmer demeanour than just a few seconds ago thanks to Ginny.

"If memory serves, Monday is a burning day. That would be the best time to arrest Dumbledore." Tonks suggested.

"It would seem that we have two missions that need to coincide if to work properly. Can you wait that long Harry?" Amelia asked of him in a tone that let him know it wasn't really a request, just a courtesy.

"The sooner the better, they're programming that man to kill my mum." Harry warned in a way that told her that he would act sooner if he felt Lily was put at too much risk.

"How are you so sure cub?" Remus asked of him.

"They had a large picture of mum on the wall…it had a name on it. Sirius as well, but more emphasis was on mums. Added to that, the old issues of the Daily Prophet, and the forced memories, what do you think is going to happen. He's obviously someone she would trust and let her guard down around." Harry explained with an edge in his voice.

"Trust? Bugger me! Avery was going on about they needed me to tell someone a lie. It was the reason they attacked my home today." Gabriella explained and then looked a Lily. Both women came to the similar conclusion at the same time. Resurrected man with black hair, old Daily Prophets, one of Parkinson's memories was in their possession, and someone that would trust Gabriella. Very few men fit the criteria, and the short list had twiddled down to one. Lily buried her face in her hands and started to tremble. This was too much to take. Was it a dream or nightmare. Could she even dare to hope? If it was James, would he still be the man she loved for most of her life? She took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"What is your intention son?" Lily asked in a tone that was very wretched and vulnerable. She knew her son and how far he would go to protect her, but she needed to hear it from him. She saw it in his eye even before he even said it, and how much it was killing him to do so.

"I will always protect my mum...even from herself." Harry told her, soul be damned or not. With those words Lily fled the room crying with Cissy and Gabriella hot on her heels.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to get this one up. Now before i get all those flames for what Harry is planning on doing. He's not going in to kill James, but he's prepared himself if James is beyond saving. Remember what Harry said about theory and reality, plus you don't actually think Lily's going to just sit and wait for any of that to happen. **_

_**I hope that i answered some of the questions my reviewers asked about the last chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**_


	44. Chapter 44

Neville walked with a spring in his step as he made his way towards the Room of Requirement. He knew Romilda would have the room ready, and waiting patiently for his arrival. She was proving to be a most agreeable girlfriend. Far less troublesome that Weasley proved to be. Romilda was always interested to what he said, what was important to him. Never once did he catch her rolling her eyes at what, unlike some redhead, which was rather fond of doing so on a regular basis. When he touched Romilda , her reaction was always gratifying: as well as very satisfying. When Ginny repeatedly denied him his rights as her boyfriend, he often sought out copulation from other girls. He was a Noble Lord with needs after all. Honestly, who wouldn't want a night with the Chosen One? Some girls were willing, while others need to be convinced. But as Dumbledore always said, it was for the greater good…more to the point, his personal good. Oh some claimed they weren't ready, but they got what they wanted just like he did. If they planned to stay pure for their future husband, then they should have protected their virtue better. It wasn't like he physically forced them. Years of watching Albus manipulate people served him well, plus Dumbledore always was able to set them right one way or the other.

Was it his fault Weasley was a frigid bitch? No, she only pretended to be one. Potter certainly thawed her knickers in that respect. They were all over each other and in public no less. He couldn't walk to class it seemed without bloody seeing or hearing gossip about their latest exhibition. She was like a bitch in heat, the way they carried on. Flaunting their relationship in front of him, and after everything he had done for her dirt poor family. One would think the slut would be more grateful.

Neville thought that he had at least had Molly on his side. He had sent her several letters telling Molly of her daughters questionable exploits. The one howler was all she ever sent. The greedy woman must have decided to whore off her daughter to the Potter family so she could have a shot at their gold. Gran did say Molly was willing to go the extra mile when she was younger. It was one of the reasons he got with Ginny in the first place. Prewett women were known for large breasts, which only added to their licentious ways. It was just his luck that Potter was now reaping the benefits of her linage. He would have at least liked to have played with them once before she ditched him.

He shook the unpleasant thoughts from his mind. Potter can have her. Romilda was better in his opinion. She knew her place and never refused him. She was game for anything and quite easy on the eyes. If she played her cards right, he might even make her Lady Longbottom. That is if she passed Grans approval. He would have to deal with that later; right now they had all day to make each other bodies feel good.

Neville opened the door to the room of Requirement to see Romilda standing next to a plush, comfortable looking, king-size bed. On a bedside table were bottles of oils and other goodies to ensure that they had a very memorable day. The door behind him disappeared, but he paid it no notice. He missed how he was now in a sealed room with no visible exit. His attention was on his girlfriend, who stood with her back to him.

There was something different about her. He eyed her up and down more keenly. Her hair was straight instead of her usual wavy curls. She also looked to be about 6 inches taller. Then he caught the unique aroma of Polyjuice Potion in the room. He let out a small chuckle. So it was going to be one of those days?

It wasn't the first time they roll played. She was after all a very imaginative girlfriend. Romilda had nicked quite a few witches hairs since they had gotten together. Because of that, he had gotten to shag the forms of Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Luna Lovegood. He would have preferred Weasley's just so he could get her out of his system, but he knew better than ask that of Romilda. He knew how touchy witches could be and didn't want to mess up a good thing. Oh well, he's had girls from three of the houses at Hogwarts. It looked like today's flavor would be from the house of the snake. He was proven right when the face of Pansy Parkinson looked over her shoulder smiled at him. Romilda even had her evil grin down to a tee.

* * *

"You just couldn't let it go!" Harry snapped at Remus with such intensity that everyone in the room winced. The harshness of his tone cut Lupin more deeply that Harry's words.

"Cub-" Remus started but he was quickly cut off by Harry.

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped at the old wolf before he looked in the eyes of the closest thing to a father he had. "You told me I would have to make hard choices if we came back."

"I didn't think killing your own father would be one of them. How could you even consider it an option to begin with?" Sirius asked and couldn't hide the anger in his voice. Ginny and Daphne looked at each other in disbelief. That was why Harry was tiptoeing around the identity if the man that was being programmed. Both of their hearts broke for the position Harry was now put in.

"YOU THINK I FREAKIN' WANT THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO GO AND BRING HIM BACK! GIVE MUM THAT HAPPILY EVER AFTER SHE DESERVES! I WOULD KILL TO HAVE JUST ONE FREAKIN CONVERSATION WITH HIM THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE LOOKING AT AN OLD PICTURE! I WANT HIM BACK SO MUCH IT HURTS, BUT THAT…ISN'T…MY…DAD! IT'S A PROGRAMED ASSASSIN IN MY DADS BODY!" Harry slammed his fists on the table to drive his point home. He hoped the act would alleviate the need to rip something apart. His inner beast was raging to get out, and Harry shared a like mind at that moment. He didn't know how much longer he could or wanted to keep Shadow at bay.

"You're right Padfoot about having to make a decision." Harry continued before he could be interrupted. "So here's my choice. From this point on I give no quarter. I take no prisoners, I only leave corpses." Harry growled out so viciously that the rooms temperature dropped more than a few degrees. Before any of them could say another word he stormed out the room. Ginny went to follow him, but Sirius blocked her way. The man himself had a rage building in him for what those bastards had done to his best mate. Deeper anger filled him at what the situation was doing to his son in everything but blood. Sirius was pretty sure what is godson needed right now. Hell he needed it just as much as the pup, but Harry needed to be alone right now. No one was safe near him. The last thing he wanted was for Ginny to see him this way.

To gain the power he did from Shadow came at a price. The balance of power between man and beast was a delicate thing and one not to be taken lightly. When the panther needed to hunt he could not deny it, and often there was wisdom and always a purpose behind it.

"Give him time; when he's ready Harry will seek you out," Sirius told Ginny before looking at his other best mate. "That goes for you to mate. You did the right thing. This burden was too heavy for him to bear alone. It was just a bitter potion to take. Just give him time to see that for himself," Sirius reassured his old friend.

"Do we have positive conformation on any of this, or just strong suspicion?" Tonks asked as she tried to comfort her husband. She knew what Harry said had ripped into him deeply. She was hoping against hope that this was all just a horrible misunderstanding. Knowing her psycho aunt was involved gave her little hope it was.

On the outside Remus looked like he was taking it well, but internally was a different story. Harry was like a son to him and he loved Lily like a sister. They were both hurting and he was the one who brought it down upon them. He would gladly suffer the brunt of their rage if it eased them in the slightest.

"I heard Harry asking Sasha to go check on something for him. Perhaps she's looking into it?" Daphne said to the group. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around what just happened.

"If what we suspect is true, she would be the best suited to uncover the truth," Sirius confirmed. When he got confused looks from most of the people in the room he elaborated. "If they did take James's body, an open grave would draw attention. They would need to hide their crime, and possibly set up a warning system to alert them if it was discovered. Sasha is gifted in this field. Plus, she's not emotionally tied to the mission, therefore, indifferent to the outcome."

"Perhaps we should assign Harry's task to another. As you said, Lord Black, it's too personal for him to be objective," Amelia advised in a kind voice, but Sirius shook his head at that idea.

"This whole bloody war is personal! Everyone in this room knows that Shadow has the best chance of success. I know my godson, Madame Bones. If anyone tries to get between him and what he sees as his duty, they will be met as an enemy."

"You can't take that from him," Ginny implored. "Make no mistake; I don't want him to go. This isn't about me, it's about him. He would never forgive himself if he didn't go."

"If what we fear is true and he has to do the worst; he's not going to came back to you the same way as he left, my dear," Amelia advised in a compassionate and sympathetic voice. She had seen far too many good men and women and Aurors walk this path. It was never pretty and almost always ended badly. She did want that fate for the young couple.

"You think I don't know that? I don't care. I'll still love him and i will help him learn to live with it. During the worst time of my life, he was my rock. When I thought I was going to be a scarred freak and wanted nothing more than to curl up and die, he wouldn't let me. He refused to let me despair. H-h…" Ginny had to stop when her voice faltered. Once she found her center Ginny finished. "He healed my soul. I won't abandon him." Ginny argued on in a firm unwavering decree, even though every fiber of her being was against him going. She ignored the looks her brothers were giving her. For now they were remaining silent, but she knew that she would have to answer their questions before the day was through. So this was what it was like to be an adult, she would have to say it sounded a lot better in the brochure.

"Don't worry, Ginny, he's not going without Remus and I. He just won't know we're there," Sirius proclaimed with upmost certainty. She looked at him with a mixture of hope and confusion. He gave Ginny a wink and told her one work that said it all. "Marauder."

Harry was on the edge and he knew that he needed to get some air. He had been keeping everything in and was in desperate need of release. Shadow needed to run, to hunt, and to kill. Down to his core Harry felt like he needed that, too. They took his father from the ground, experimented on him, corrupted him, and planned to use him to hurt his mum. Nobody fucks with his family! He wanted blood…blood like a river, and by Merlin's left nut he would claim it.

Once he made his way out of the house and into the back yard, Harry roared out all his fury. The widows of the house shook from the intensity of it. He took two steps then Apparated away.

Looking out a window in the house stood silently a sobbing Lily Potter. Her cheeks wet and her eyes red from crying. She watched her son go, knowing that he was hurting just as much as she was. How did everything get so bad so quickly? She wished for the days when she would rock her sweet innocent baby boy to sleep in his nursery while her James read him a bedtime story. Back before everything went tits up.

The door opened and two women walked in. She had hardly registered in her mind that she wasn't alone until Cissy gently took one of her arms as Gabriella took the other. She afforded no resistance as she was guided to a nearby sofa and gingerly seated in it. Lily looked utterly trounced. Cissy went to work silently wiping the tears from her cheeks as Gabriella rubbed small circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. The three sat in silence until Lily was ready to return from where ever her mind had gone. They were kind and patient with her, and slowly the redhead became aware of the world around her. After blinking away what remained of her tears, she looked at the two that were by her side.

"They had no right." The words slipped out of Lily's mouth in a scarcely audible whisper. Her fingers in interlocked with those of the two women that sat next to her. She started to tremble and was quickly engulfed in a comforting hug. The three of them huddled together for the support of one. It would be years before she could put in words what their support meant to her at this moment.

"They had no right," Lily declared more firmly this time. Her tone was not one of despair but anger. Then she was on her feet and seething. "THEY HAD NO BLOODY RIGHT!" She shouted out as she spun to face her best friend, and a woman that understood her pain better than most. Both women sat there silently and let Lily rant for what seemed like hours, but only lasted about twenty minutes. Somewhere in that time a silencing charm was put up to protect the ears of the children. Cissy didn't realize Lily knew half the swear words that she was throwing around the room. Finally having gotten everything out of her, Lily plopped down on the sofa between the two of them exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"We should have never come back." Lily confessed with a sob full of self-pity. She buried her face in her hands wishing for nothing more that today never happened.

"How can you say that? Look at all the lives that have been changed since you lot have returned. I have my best friend back, and possibly my son as well. That in itself is my own personal miracle. I know I'm sounding like a selfish bitch. You know I don't care! I deserve to be a little selfish sometimes, and so do you!" Cissy snapped at Lily, and before she could stop herself. Cissy's grabbed Lily by her shoulders and shook her hard. She wasn't going to let Lily do this to herself. It was like she was giving up, and would be damned if she was going to let her best friend do that to herself let alone Harry, Emma, and most of all Jimmy. Lily needed to snap out of this melancholy, or she never would. She had to battle back from this. Lily needed to fight for what was hers by right before it was too late.

"What the hell was that for?" Lily asked breaking herself from her friends firm grasp. She was shocked and a little hurt by her friend's sudden outburst and shaking her the way she did. Gabriella decided to step back and let Cissy try some tough love. It was like Lily was traumatized by everything that had just happened. She knew that Lily must feel that her life is falling apart. After all the two people she has loved the most in her life are destined to fight to the death. That would send anyone off the trolley. To anyone with eyes it was obvious that she was the glue that held her family together.

"I'm trying to shake some sense into that thick Gryffindor head of yours, that what!" Narcissa scorned her before her tone took a more gentle, understanding tenor. "I know what you and Jimmy had together. You had a man that would move heaven and earth for you. I used to be so jealous of you, because I wanted that for myself. I don't really know what Charlie and I have yet. Its different from what you had with Jimmy, but its excitingly brilliant, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think I'm falling in love with him a little more each day. Merlin that sounds so sappy." Cissy finished with a glowing blush radiating off her beautiful face.

"I'm happy for you Cissy. You deserve to be happy, but that doesn't explain why you almost shook the pee right out of me." Lily inquired rubbing her temples to ward off a headache that was building.

"Harry is the most protective son a mother could ask for. I truly believe that he wants to bring James back to you. I saw it in his eyes. He loves you so much, however, if for the briefest of seconds, he thinks that James is a danger to you…he won't hesitate to kill him to save you." Gabriella added her own outside observation to the mix. Lily looked over at her and it seemed like she was about to start crying again.

"Then I lose them both! As strong as Harry thinks he is. This will destroy him. He will never believe that I could ever forgive him, and more importantly, he will never forgive himself." Lily sobbed out and buried her face in her hands again. What she didn't tell them was when that happened Harry will surrender his free will to Shadow. It would be the second time they took his father from him. She knew her son better than anyone. He wouldn't stop until they were all dead or (and to even think about it was like a hot dagger in her heart) he was.

"Precisely, plus he doesn't know Jimmy like we do," the Lady of the house pressed on, desperately trying to pull her friend from her self-imposed devastation.

"Cissy?"

"No listen! From what Harry said, Jimmy is resisting what they are doing to him, right? If he's fighting back, then perhaps your James is back? He's battling for you! Dammit Lily! Fight for him too!" Cissy seethed at her friend. Wasn't the solution obvious?

"It's not just about me anymore! If I go and die Emma loses another mum! I can't do that to her," Lily's last statement came out in a whimper. She promised Petunia.

"Then I'll be her mum! I know I won't be as good as you, but she will know she is loved. I will never falter in that task, I swear to you. Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Sasha, and the list goes on. There are so many people who will love and care for her. She's not alone in the world anymore. Besides doesn't she deserve a father as well? Doesn't Jimmy deserve to experience the joys of raising a child? He was robbed of that with Harry," Cissy pleaded with her and she saw her friends eyes widen with realization and a what looked like a sliver of hope.

"What kind of example are you setting for your daughter if you do nothing? I say you take back what they stole from you. You never struck me as a damsel in distress type, Lily," Gabriella added to drive Narcissa's point further home. Lily for her part looked from one woman to the other in astonishment and disbelief. Then as if a light had been turned on, her expression turned to one of anger and unwavering determination. She rose to her feet and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cissy asked although she was pretty sure she and Gabriella already knew her destination.

"To get my man back." She shot over her shoulder with a look in her eyes that was pure determination. Gabriella let out a sign of relief that they had gotten threw to her, while Cissy smiled boldly with the knowledge that her friend was truly back.

"Good, I think I have a plan that just might work," Gabriella told Lily as her hand grabbed the doorknob.

* * *

"What do we have here Gor?" Asked a six foot six ork, while he circled a female centaur. She couldn't have been more than a few seasons old. Not quite an adult of her race, but definitely of fighting age. They had relieved her of the burden of carrying her bow and quill of arrows, as they had caught her hunting alone. Since their kind usually hunts in packs, she was most likely performing some rite of passage. How quickly she was turned from hunter to hunted.

"Looks like dinner to me, Hondo." The larger of the two orks laughed out as he advanced on her. The young dark haired centaur, to her credit showed no fear, although internally she was very frightened. Her father had told her to stay within their territory, but she had a curious nature;given who she was, she had something to prove. Her grievous mistake could soon very well have her on a serving plate for these vile creatures. Ever since they and the other dark herds have arrived in the forest , they corrupted it with their unwanted presence and murderous ways.

"My father is the chief of my herd! Touch me and you will bring war!" She warned hoping she expressed the authority of her status in her herd. They, however, took it as an insult; as if she thought she was better than them. A few more orks appeared from behind trees and she was soon surrounded, nine in all.

"You are in no position to make threats youngling! You are not in your territory anymore. This is our land and we are within our rights!"A rope was thrown around her neck and pulled tight. She tried to remove it. A whip to her back conveyed that she would not be permitted to do so. Her only hope now was to try to talk her way out of becoming their dinner.

"This land belongs to the spiders. You have no claim to it," she tried to sound respectful as her father had taught to be when dealing with another herd, especially if you were outnumbered._ For the life you save may very well be your own,_ she heard her father's words echo in her head.

"They have fled their lands for fear of the witch with fire hair and her pet snake. We fear no snake and have claimed this land as our own!" Gor declared with a puffed out chest. He yanked on the rope around the youngling's neck. Her body was jerked forward and she almost lost her balance but caught herself in time.

"Squatters! You won't last a season. Mark my words!" She spat at them as she was lead deeper and deeper into their territory and her ultimate doom. She tried to drag it out in hopes that her absence would draw the attention of her father. It would be a great dishonor to have to be saved on her first solo hunt, but she preferred it to death. Unfortunately, her actions were for naught, the almost constant lashes of a whip kept her moving forward.

"It is your herd that will not last another season! The Dark Lord will reward those that fight for his cause. We will use this land for now, but we have our eyes set on land closer to the watering hole. The north side will serve us nicely," he taunted and the others started to laugh robustly at her indignant gasp.

"That is our land! We have not taken a side in the wizards war, we only wish to be left alone. They have no right to take what was never theirs to begin with," she snapped at the lot of them. She was rewarded with another snap of the whip, this time it was across her face. She cried out in pain as she cupped her wounded cheek. She prayed that her scream would travel through the forest and find receptive ears.

"Picking no side is picking the wrong side. The snake-faced wizard rewards the brave, while the weak and timid lose what they could not keep in the first place. That is the fate of all cowards," the one called Gor sneered at their future dinner. He laughed when she didn't respond and saw that blood was seeping through her fingers. Which only made them laugh that much louder, but it was short lived when a roar suddenly filled the forest and effectively shut them all up. Weapons were drawn and they instinctively formed a defensive battle circle to keep their prey secure and keep their backs protected. She wasn't expecting an answer to her silent prayer quite so soon.

"That came from the direction of camp," Hondo told them as his eyes scanned the area around the small band of orks. He sniffed the air and detected the distinct aroma of blood…ork blood to be more correct.

"OVER THERE! I saw movement over there!" one in the back yelled out and pointed between two shadowy trees.

"No! It's over there! Something black and red!" another from their rank yelled while pointing in the opposite direction. Nothing could move that fast without making a single noise.

"Show yourself coward! Face us like a warrior or die like a worm!" Hondo bellowed out loud enough to be heard all the way back at Hogwarts. It was met with silence which sent an icy chill down his spine. By the look of his men, it wasn't an isolated incident. A twig snapped to the left, and then a second later the right, another one behind them, only to be followed by something flying through the air directly in front of them.

It handed only a few feet away and rolled to the feet of Hondo. The leader of the troop of orks looked down and saw a blood covered battle helmet. Four claw marks were gouged into the side of it. He recognized the helmet immediately. It belonged to their leader, Jaxmu, the strongest of them all. Upon picking the helmet up it was discovered that poor Jaxmu head was still inside of it.

"You talk a lot of smack for someone that needs eight other butt ugly orks to keep control of one feisty centaur," a voice came out of the blackness from where the helmet came. Then a pair of green eyes could be seen out of the thick darkness of the forest. They were cold, deadly and predatory. Slowly more could be seem of what the deadly eyes belonged to. A creature none of them had ever seen before emerged from the shadows of the forest. Its fur was as black as midnight with a head of a panther and a body similar to that of a werewolf. It was understandable why one of his numbers mistook it for red. Two-thirds of its body was covered with the blood of his kind. In its clawed hands were twin blood stained curved blades that glowed with power and made him think of a crescent moon. Even they had heard stories of this one.

"I smell the blood of my kind on you. The masked ones may fear you, but I do not," Hondo announced boldly. He removed Jaxmu's head from the helmet that symbolized leadership and put it on his own head. "I now lead my Clan."

"And you picked the wrong side," Shadow growled out with merciless eyes. The young centaur knew if there was a time to run it was now, but her legs stayed where they were. The movement around her was happening so fast, yet it seemed to also move unnaturally slow as the same time. Her every heartbeat could be felt pounding in her chest, the booming sound of it thundered in her ears. She wondered if this was going to be the last precious moments of her life.

The rope around her neck suddenly went limp and fell, just like the one holding it did. This slayer of orks descended on him first. One second, he was in front of the group and then the next came out of the shadows. He decapitated her captor with a single strike. The beasts movements flowed as water in a stream, around all obstructions. Its will and path refusing to be denied. He twisted out of a strike that would have hit him in the back, and removed his attackers arm for the insult. A thundering kick sent the screaming ork into another one of his comrades in mid-charge. The charging ork's blade was the one that silenced the armless one as the two fell to the ground behind her. The last thing the fallen ork saw was a pair of centaurs hoofs bucking him in the face only to be followed by the cracking sound of a snapping neck.

The dark furred one crossed swords with another ork, while the others closed in on them. They soon had him surrounded, but he showed no alarm. Before any of their diminishing numbers could deliver a killing blow, he leapt out of the circle of death. His body flipped through the air with grace and agility that all predator cats seemed to have. He landed behind one of those vile creatures and took both of his arms with dual downward strikes from his twin blades. He kicked the now armless one in the back and into the blade of another. While the ork tried to remove his sword from his slain comrade, the dark cat advanced in a twisting move which built up his momentum. His sword cut through the night air and took two heads, with one devastating blow.

The one that had whipped her struck next. The target was not the slayer, but one of the dark warriors own swords, which was cutting threw them like her hoof would stomp through mud. The curved sword went soaring across the forest and landed somewhere in the unknown darkness. The one they called Gor took advantage of his sudden loss of a weapon and slashed his own sword across the dark one's empty arm. A long gash opened where he was struck and blood flowed freely from the wound. The panther-man roared out in pain, but it didn't slow him down in the slightest. If anything it only made him wilder. He ripped Gor's face off with the claws of his still very functional arm.

Swords clashed as their owners danced around the other looking for the opening which would end the other. The sound of metal clashing echoed through the forest as they fought with tenacity. On opening was revealed and the green eyed one buried his sword into the chest of his enemy.

A whip whistled then snapped as it wrapped around the dark one's free, but wounded arm. His body was pulled back and his remaining sword slipped from his grasp. Grabbing the whip attached to his arm, the dark-furred one released a crackling coil of light. It traveled down the whip and to its wielder. The owner of the whip screamed out as his body was engulfed by the avenging light. His armor started to glow red and smoke seeped from what it was meant to protect. The horrendous stench of burning flesh soon filled the forest and the young centaur's nostrils. The slayer pulled on the whip and sent its master airborne until he collided with a tree thus giving him a quicker death then he deserved.

When a remaining ork tried to pull the slayers sword from his fallen comrade, he was immediately repelled, His hand rotting before his eyes. His flesh darkened, slowly working its way up his arm to the shoulder, neck, chest, and finally his head. His cries for the help were answered by Hondo. The last ork standing, the one who had lead them to this fate, drove his dagger between his friend's eyes. He fell to the ground at last free of his agony.

The remaining two started to circle each other in a final clash that would end only in one of their deaths. Hondo was beat, he knew it, the beast knew it, even the inexperienced centaur knew it. His clan lay dead around him and back at his camp, of that he no longer had any doubt.

"You are the bringer of death, the devourer of souls, the killer of killers…you are the Shadow Fiend," Hondo finally said to his enemy desiring some form of conformation from the beast. A slow drawn out growl was the only response he got. Hondo turned his head, looking directly at the young female centaur. "You girl! Let it be known that we fought to the very end! That we died in glorious battle! That we kept our honor!" With those final words he charged the slayer of his clan with his last battle cry. The two collided somewhere in the middle.

Even among the centaur's the name Shadow Fiend was known. Her father said that if it ever appeared, she was to run and never look back. She was disobeying her father now, because she couldn't look away. With every strike of the Shadow Fiend, ork blood flew. Even to fifteen feet in the air, landing on the branches high above them. Long after Hondo's life left him, the beast continued his onslaught. Ripping away at him until he reached the blood soaked earth beneath. Only then did he throw his arms back and howl out its rage. What struck her odd was that it wasn't a howl of victory, but anguish that she felt down to her very being.

He kneeled on the soft ground of the forest, His arms dropped as if they were made of stone. He was staring down at his bloody claws as they lay on his lap. The youngling knew she should leave while he was distracted, but something inside said to stay. He was hurting just as surely as the wounds that the whip had done to her back.

"Are you alright?" She was startled by the question, even more that it came from her own mouth. She silently scolded herself for drawing attention to herself. She should have gone while she had the chance. It seemed she was destined to be someones dinner. To her relief he didn't attack her. Instead he chuckled. It then dawned on her that if he wanted to kill her she would have already been dead by now.

"Darlin`, I'm hell and gone from alright," he snorted out and turned his head to look at her. A feeling of ease made her tense muscles relax at his levity. She felt a giggle escape her lips as well. It was an odd and welcome sensation, considering all the death that surrounded them. She was alive and the air in the forest never tasted quite as sweet as it did right now.

"Your arm is injured. I know where there are some herbs growing close by. They could ease your pain and help you heal that injury," she advised, while slowly moving to him. She was still a little cautious. The hand of his good arm covered the wound and a soft light glowed between his claws. She gasped when the bleeding stopped immediately.

"Thank you for your concern, but I've had worse. You are very kind, and brave. A lesser centauride would have run when I first gave her the chance," Shadow informed her as he slowly got to his feet. An impish grin graced her young face. The murderous aura which had surrounded him was replaced with one that put her at ease.

"Perhaps the stars wanted me to bear witness and return to my people that you are not the evil beast the masked ones say you are," she explained while still moving closer to him, just a little more boldly than before. He called her kind, brave, and a centauride. He didn't see her as a foolish youngling as her father usually did. If anything won her over, it was most likely that.

"Only to them M'lady, oddly they got my name almost right. I fear we have not had a proper introduction. I am Shadow," He said with a respectful and slightly overdone bow.

"Charmed," she giggled out before bowing to him as well before saying: "I am Helgiotus, daughter of the Chieftain Bane, but my friends call me Helgi."

"May I be counted as one of them?" Shadow asked and placed his claws over her whip wounds. As the same light as before illuminated, her pain thankfully subsided and the open wounds closed.

"After saving my life and now healing my body; how could I possibly refuse?" she answered and in the distance the sound of many hoof falls could be heard. Soon the clearing was filled with centaurs. A large black bearded one led the group and his bow was drawn and his arrow aimed on Shadow.

"Father no! He saved me from the orks!" Helgi yelled as she positioned herself between Shadow and Bane.

"Do not judge him harshly, Helgi," Shadow explained. "It was an act of war to come here. He did that for you. There is no truer exhibit of a fathers love. Cherish it, for many in this war have never know it." He whispered over her shoulder. She looked at him with a look of confusion that developed into understanding. She gave him a nod to let him his words hit their mark.

"Until our next meeting M'lady," Shadow said before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. His departure left many of the warriors of the herd gasping in shock. Bane slowly descended to where his only daughter stood, taking in the dead orks scattered around the clearing. She expected a reprimand from the Chieftain for putting herself in such danger. What she got was a fierce embrace of a fretful father. When he did pull away, his eyes were glistening with repressed tears. It was something she was not accustomed to seeing with her father.

"I thought I lost you," he choked out.

"I was lucky this time, but things must change father," Helgi pleaded with him. Instead of dismissing her suggestion, he seemed to weigh each word with new-found pride and trust. She was right, and he was ashamed it took almost losing her to finally make him see it.

"Send messengers to every free herd! I'm calling for a Council of the Elders! It's time we take back our forest!" Bane yelled over his shoulder at his warriors. Several centaurs sped off in different directions, while the ones remaining reared up and lifted their bows to the heavens. Many of them were yelling; "FINALLY!"


	45. Chapter 45

Daphne watched Ginny trying to explain some incredibly personal things to George and Charlie from the doorway. She wasn't by any means eavesdropping, but she planned on being there in an instant if Ginny needed her. For the most part they seemed to be taking it reasonably well.

There were hardly any outbursts, mostly grim expressions and clinched fists. Once her brothers even showed relief as what she could only guess didn't happen. Ginny had been keeping much of what she had endured at Lestrange Manor to herself for so long. George suddenly looked away from Ginny to hide the fact that he needed to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. That's when Daphne saw it, guilt so bold that it made her stomach turn. He was blaming himself for not protecting her.

"Brothers are a protective lot. They can be really annoying at times, but it can be like a warm blanket on a freezing night too." Emma said from behind Daphne.

"I wouldn't know haven't ever had one of those." The blonde Slytherin answered as she slowly turned around to speak with Emma.

"Sure you have. You're like family to Harry and me. Don't think he hasn't had words with any bloke that he caught eyeing you at school. Not to mention the one in that room." Emma answered as if shocked that she should have known that to begin with.

"What?" Daphne asked with both shock and anger. She could take care of herself!

"Yeah, I was cross with him at first too. Then Sasha explained that most men have a primal need to protect what is precious to them. For someone as in-tune with his animal side as Harry is, well that just takes a whole new meaning. At least he's subtle about it, well to us anyway. I think he made a few blokes wet themselves. You should have seen the apology Malfoy gave me. He even paid me twice for what a new wand would have cost." Emma explained. Daphne's face held a large variety of mixed emotions. She finally settled on one that the first year guessed was acceptance.

"Ginny's right he is a git, but I'm starting to get that warm blanket reference you made earlier." Daphne responded with a slight smile that didn't completely reach her eyes. If she was going to honest with herself, then she would have to admit she was a little hurt that Harry saw her as a sister. She guessed that she and Desory had something more in common that she had first thought; they were both attracted to a man they both knew they would never have. She was okay with that, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't feel the occasional twinge of loss.

"If it helps, Harry is attracted to you in that way. I know in the same way I know you both love Ginny too much to ever act on it," Emma told her, regretting that she still hadn't gotten complete control over her new empathy ability. It also seemed she was unable to keep her nose out of other people's business. She expected Daphne to be furious with her for the invasion of privacy. However, instead of snapping at her, Daphne pulled her into a warm reassuring hug.

"Actually, that does help," she explained. "Am I that transparent, or does all this insight come from the Succubus training you've been doing?" Emma smiled impishly at her. Daphne was the master of observation after all.

"Also kudos on keeping it a secret for so long, I'm proud of you," Daphne continued "It couldn't have been easy? You're defiantly not the same girl I found dangling in the hallway the first day of classes." Daphne recounted for her and motioned for them to go to another room. It had been too long since they had a proper chat. Emma looked in the room Ginny and her brothers were in. George was looking at them out of the corner of his eye. She caught a seriously impure emotion radiating off of him. She silently cursed her empathy power again as she made a mental note for later.

"You're not exactly the same person either Daph," Emma remarked. "We've both come a long way. To answer your question, yes; empathy is both a gift and a curse which comes with being able to turn into a Succubus. But, that's enough about me. You lost your dad and home today. Astoria has the hots for Malfoy, plus you don't need to be Empathic to see what's going on between Sirius and your mum," Emma remarked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Daphne was making a pot of tea and had her back to Emma. The girl in question was taking her time with the simple task for the sole purpose of getting her thought sorted.

"I've suspected for some time now mum and dad never truly loved each other. I strongly suspect it was a forced marriage. He loved my sisters and I, and in the end died protecting Jade. That's what I'll remember about him," the older girl told her. Emma responded with an understanding nod.

"Did you know that mum and Sirius were sweethearts when they went to Hogwarts?" she asked and her friend shook her head. "Emma, you should have seen the way he fought to get to her; the way they act around each other. He makes her so happy. I won't stand in the way of that, nor will I let my sisters," Daphne explained as she sat down. "I don't think it's really hit me just yet about dad. It's easy to rebuild a home Emma. A family, that's tricky and my primarily duty as first born. Jade and Astoria will need me more than I need to grieve," she explained trying to keep a neutral tone. Emma reached out and grabbed her hand. Their eyes met and Daphne let out a sigh. Bloody Empath!

"Stop it Daph! You need to say goodbye, trust me when I say that you need closure, and it just so happens that you know a totally awesome Metamorphmagus," Emma urged flashing a brilliant smile. There was understanding in the way she looked at Daphne that made her agree. There was just something about saying goodbye to a physical form that helped with closure. Daphne knew that she could trust Emma, and that anything she would say or do would never be spoken of to another living soul. Daphne nodded after she realized that Emma was right and there were some things that she needed to get off her chest.

"Good, now just picture him in your mind and I'll do the rest."

* * *

Neville's head was pulled back roughly by his hair, and a potion was forced down his throat for what seemed like the seventh time since he entered the Room of Requirement. It was suppose to be a marathon shagging day; at least that's what his girlfriend Romilda Vane had promised him. Technically she didn't lie to him about that. He certainly has had a load of that. It was the reason the potion was now being forced down him. He had long since stopped trying to fight it, and swallowed it straight away. It only took a few seconds for him to get a full erection again. Not the most comfortable sensation considering how chafed he now was.

"There can't possibly be anymore in me," he halfheartedly told the girl in front of him. He doubted it would make a difference to her. His answer was confirmed with a hard slap across the face. He could deal with the sharp pain he just received. It didn't linger very long. It was the assault to his ego and the humiliation of being slapped around by this bitch that really hurt.

"That's what the potion is for you dimwitted twit!" Pansy scorned him and grabbed his pole and gave it a vicious twist. Neville yelled out as pain shot through him, which earned him yet another slap across the face. "Hey luv, a little pain is all part of the experience. Isn't that what you always said when you were gnawing away on Vane's, or all the other girls you victimized, nipples?" she sneered with a vicious glint in her eyes. She was really starting to enjoy this assignment.

"Why?" he whimpered out. The girl rolled her eyes in disgust and released him. She giggled a little as she stepped back and viewed how helpless the pompous arse now was. Not so high and mighty now was he. She considered his question and found her need to gloat was getting the better of her again.

"Sure why not, it's not like your leaving this room alive. Orders plain and simple, You really think I would have touched that thing you call a dick otherwise? It seems the Dark Lord no longer see's you as a worthy threat or adversary. You do however have gold in your vault and a seat in the Wizengamot that he does require," Pansy informed him. As if on cue the door to a nearby bathroom opened and Romilda Vane stepped out with a relieved look on her face.

"Finally," she said in exasperation and gingerly walked over to the table and quickly downed a healing potion. A chair appeared behind her and she wasted no time in sitting in it.

"I take it that congratulation is now in order?" Pansy asked over her shoulder. She did feel regret that the girl had to repeatedly have sex with Longbottom, but Romilda new better than to disobey the orders of the Dark Lord.

"Define what I'm being congratulated for? My sore kitty or that I now have his spawn growing inside of me, or could it be I have to take his name and tolerate that cantankerous old bitch he calls Gran?" Romilda spat at the dark haired Slytherin.

"Fair points one and all, but you also have a secure future and well as all the benefits and privileges of being the new Lady Longbottom," Pansy reminded her pointedly.

"Like I would marry her now, she just another damn Death Eater! Mark my words: you'll all get your comeuppance when Dumbledore and the Order find me." Neville yelled from the chair he was bound to. For the first time he was actually afraid. He had told Dumbledore he was going to take a long weekend, which was code for he was going to sow his oats for three days. That meant he wouldn't be missed until Monday.

"Once again you show that you are a little boy and not a man. Dumbledore this and Dumbledore that blah…blah…blah, that girl over there is the only proof that you have bit at all!" Pansy ridiculed Neville and again grabbed his manhood and twisted it until he yipped. She then put the tip of her wand to his unit in question. "Now be a good little Chosen Git and purpose to Romilda and make an honest woman out of her."

"Never!" Neville declared defiantly to the hateful witch. The next moment he was screaming as the pain and the smell of burning flesh overloaded his senses. She didn't relent for a full minute passed. By that time he was begging for mercy.

"Kinda sucks to have all those nerve ending in one spot, huh Nevy? Now let's try this again," Pansy advised and the look in her eyes said she was hoping he would refuse her again. Neville wasn't sure he could take that again. Besides he knew that a proposal under duress would not be magically binding.

"Fine! Will you marry me bitch?" Slap! "Okay, okay, okay, will you do me the honor of being my wife Romilda Corra Vane?" Neville asked against his will. Pansy released him and quickly cleaned the hand that was forced to touch his member. Then she yanked his head back and forced a healing charm down his throat. When they found his body she didn't was any signs that he was being tortured.

"It's not magically binding you know," Neville spat at Parkinson after he swallowed the potion. He could already feel the pain subside as his body started to mend.

"Your grasp at the obvious is astonishing Longbottom. Of course it's not binding, but if forced to take Veritaserum to verify her claim she won't be lying," Pansy told him rolling her eyes at the boy's stupidity. Did he really think she hadn't thought of that? Slytherin's don't wing anything. They plan and cover every possible outcome before committing to any action.

"Gran won't settle for just that. She's smarter that the two of you hags put together. You're not even close to her league," he snapped at her. He was backhanded for his cheek. Pansy ripped some hair our and waved it in front of his face in a mocking manner.

"That is what this and the Polyjuice Potion is for you twit! As for your grandmother, we will wait until she is grieving and at her weakest before making our move. Romilda comes from a pureblooded light family. The old bat will accept her into the family solely because Romilda has the Longbottom Heir safely in her womb. After enough time the old bird will die in her sleep from what looks to be natural causes, and Romilda will, oh so humbly, take of the duties of Lady Longbottom. Wither she chooses to raise the child properly of have it meet an early end is of little consequence to me Longbottom. Why Nevy, you look like someone just danced on you grave. Glad to see you finally caught up," Pansy told him in his own voice. His eyes widened with realization that he had no more cards to play and his usefulness to them was at an end. Pansy leveled her wand at his head and smiled wickedly.

"I've wanted to do this for years…Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Just as night blanketed the Godric's Hollow Graveyard, Sasha Desory emerged from her hiding spot on a nearby rooftop. She had been watching in secret for the last few hours. There had been little to no activity in the graveyard, as far as she could see. No foul scents of Death Eaters were present in the air and she found that rather encouraging. Not that she would drop her guard until she was completely sure that it was safe and secure. She spread her wings to their full extent and jumped off the roof. She glided silently around the graveyard several times to ensure that the area was clear of any possible interruptions. There was nothing but the stone gargoyle that was perched on the bell tower of a nearby church. It had a uncanny resemblance to the real thing.

She landed by the gate and inscribed a rune known only to her people and a precious few humans she trusted. Its purpose was to ward off Muggles in addition to alerting her of any intruders that held magical power. Silently she was in the air again and landed on a corner post of the graveyards fence. Again she inscribed the same rune before she flew off to the next corner post. Only when the perimeter of the graveyard was properly warded did she set foot down on the cold grass that lay within the graveyard.

Cautiously she advanced on the vicinity that held the grave of James Potter. She breathed in the night air deeply searching for in trace of the foul stench of a Death Eater. Her heightened sense of smell picked up a slight taint that came from a follower of Voldemort, but it was very old. Seeing how this was a community where wizard and Muggle both lived and a public graveyard, it was far from positive conformation. She would still proceed with somber awareness.

She then used her senses to seek out any lingering magic which was not her own. It was slightly stronger, but what set off her mental alarm was that it was constant and focused on the area around Harry's dad's grave was said to be. The magical signature was low enough to hide notice from a wizard's detection spell, but not her unique and exceptionally acute senses. Sasha muttered a chant that would allow her eyes to make visible the magical signatures location. As she suspected three rings of runes were placed subtly on gravestones, the triad rings intersected over only one grave. She recognized two of the sets of runes immediately as illusion and repelling types. The third was foreign to her and it vexed her terribly.

Sasha folded her wings and settled into a meditative position. An intricate web of deception was weaved over the area, and she needs her wits at their peak to safely discover the twisted design then counter its effect. Harry was depending on her, and after what she had done, she desired atonement.

It took almost two hours for her to weave a path through the web of concealment and deception. During that time, a mist had blanketed the graveyard. Only a foot off the ground, it held an eerie green glow. Slowly it drifted in Sasha's direction, as if it had a will of its own. Had her eyes been open she would have noticed its unnaturalness. She was using her mind's eye to gaze through the wards around James Potter's grave.

A silvery twisting string came out of the middle of her forehead and traveled down the pathway she had so meticulously cleared. Slowly it ventured on until it bypassed the wards and entered the protected area. The sliver string built a ball at the end of it. The ball then took the shape of an eye. Sasha gasped at the desecration done to James's grave. The headstone had the words BLOOD TRATIOR written on it. Her mind's eye traveled past the stone, then to the up heaved grave itself. Peering down the unearthed hole was left open. At the bottom was more desecrated dirt. No coffin. Only an empty form of where one used to be.

Sasha was so appalled by the sight before her, that she hardly registered the slight tingling in her throat. The glowing green mist that now surrounded her passed unnoticed through her nostrils and into her lungs. With every breath more and more entered her, with it a calm that seemed insincere in nature. Some of the most pleasant and soothing memories of her life flashed through her mind. On some level she knew that this wasn't right, and she was letting herself be distracted from her goal, but with each breath she was drawn deeper and deeper into the deceptive serenity.

Sasha's body slipped out of its meditative position and collapsed on the cold ground. She continued to breathe in the eerie mist as a wolf howl echoed not far away. It was followed by another and then another. Only when the last remnant of the unnatural mist was inhaled by the subdued succubus did the beasts master enter the graveyard. Grabbing her by her long turquoise hair he hoisted her up off the ground. Her feet were dangling seven inches off the ground. Sasha was too engrossed in the mist-induced nirvana to notice the pain. The dark figure sniffed the helpless succubus and noted she reeked of the Shadowfiend. A slow malevolent laugh echoed across the graveyard as he threw her over his shoulder. Looking at the moon shining brightly in the night sky he snarled. The full moon was coming and the succubus would be the bait to draw out the only thing he considered a true challenge.

* * *

Lily didn't like spur of the moment plans. She preferred to have every possible detail mapped out and several contingency plans available if the need would arise to invoke them. Considering where she was going, along with what was at stake, it would be ill advised to progress unprepared. Gabriella's plan was solid and seemed the fastest way to James, but it wasn't without flaws. Given time they could have modified it to lessen the danger, but time was of the essence. Harry wasn't planning on going until Monday, and it was only a matter of time until Pettigrew disappearance would be noticed. If this had a chance of working, it would have to be now. With that in mind she entered the war room, noting Cissy had gathered everyone she requested.

"Mistress?" Vonda asked as she stood by Lily's side. Lily removed to vials containing a silver memory and handed them to Vonda.

"This one is for Emma and this one is for Harry should I not return," Lily instructed Vonda in the calmest voice she could muster. She was somewhat successful until the last word. To everyone in the room, it was an acknowledgment of what they would all soon face. The gathered made a silent vow, pledging their commitment, regardless of the outcome.

"My first duty is to protect my Mistress," Vonda argued as tears traveled down her cheeks. "My place is by your side." Lily knelt down and wiped them away, a sad smile gracing her lovely face.

"We both know that I'm no longer your Mistress. Harry has claimed his mate. She will need you more now than ever. Teach her to be a Noble Lady, just as you taught me. Emma will need you as well. Please guide my children to a better life filled with love and happiness. This fight should never have fallen on their shoulders," Lily enlightened her most loyal and supportive servant as well as friend. The house elf stood speechless and could only nod her compliance to Lily's plea. Satisfied, Lily stood and faced the others in the room.

"Are you ready Lils?" Sirius asked, standing next to Gabriella with their hands entwined. It seemed that neither was willing to let the other to go alone. They deserved their happiness, and she hoped that they would both survive the night to relish it.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I want to thank you all for standing by me. I love you all so much. I just wish it didn't have to come to this," she addressed them as a group. They all silently nodded in response. Many lives could be changed tonight. If it was for the better or worse only time would tell.

"Like you said Lily, It should have never fallen to our children to fight this battle.," Cissy told her best friend. The two of them shared a look that made sense to only them.

"Well said, both times. Now I do believe you need battle robes Lils," Sirius said as he offered his Basilisk skinned trench coat to her. She waved it off as she produced her own, and giggled at Sirius's dumbfound expression.

"What? You didn't think Harry wasn't going to give me the best protection available? I just break it out for special occasions. I do believe sneaking into the lair of a psychopath to retrieve my resurrected husband falls under that category. Ready? We have a soiree to crash."

* * *

After Ginny returned to Hogwarts via McGonagall's office Floo network, she gave her Head of House a heads up on what was going to happen the next day. Ginny then set out looking for Harry. She knew she should be working on the strategy for what Madame Bones asked of her , but she couldn't commit more than a minute to it before her mind was pulled back to her mate. He was hurting, and regardless what Sirius said, he needed her just as much as she needed him right now. She could feel it through his magic that dwelled in the flesh of her shoulder where he had marked her.

She no longer hid it from the eyes of others. He was hers and she was his and to hell with anyone that had a problem with it, namely her mother. McGonagall took notice of it right from the off but chose to keep her question until another time. Ginny could never put in words just how much she appreciated that.

She could feel that Harry was close, so she pulled out her Marauders Map and searched him out. Unfortunately, his dot was nowhere to be seen on the map. Since people couldn't be spotted in the Room of Requirement she decided to try there first. Just her luck someone was already in there and obviously wanted to not be disturbed, most likely a young couple wanting some privacy. She was sure if Harry was in there he would have let her gain entrance. The next logical choice would be the Forbidden Forest. Come to think of it, Fury could use a good run herself.

Searching for three hours, it had proven to be fruitless. Well not entirely, she did manage to pick up his scent and followed it to a horrific battle scene. Dead ork bodies were scattered all over the place. She then lost Shadows scent. It wasn't the overpowering smell of ork blood that threw off her senses, instead the area had been visited by several herds since the last dark creature died. Other scents were more recent, but the most dominate scent was that of the centaurs. Thankfully there was no hint of the foul aroma of Tom's Bootlickers. They were still in the dark about what happened today. Ginny doubted Tom would remain ignorant of it for very long, but she could hope.

Ginny decided to return to Hogwarts when she caught a flicker of silver in her peripheral vision. On the ridge not far away a sole unicorn was watching her very intently. It slowly bowed its head until the tip of its spiral horn touched the ground. Fury, in turn, bowed her head until her chin rested on the cool grass that blanketed the ground of the forest. Then just, as fast as the unicorn was there, it vanished without a trace.

It was well past curfew when Fury exited the Forbidden Forest. She had one last place she wanted to look before she would accept defeat and call it a night. Getting back into the castle wouldn't prove to be too terribly difficult. Harry had set up a few backdoors that would allow her to bypass Dumbledore's security alarms. Sometimes it really paid to be a Marauder.

When she entered the lair her heart almost broke in two. The man she loved was sitting, covered in ork blood, and looking at the picture of his dad. The only exception being where his tears had washed away some of the blood as they ran down his handsome face. Harry looked haunted as he gazed at the smiling faces of the first Marauders.

James had insisted that his picture be brought to the Lair, he wanted to see what Harry had done. Now he would always be here to lend aid as well as advise the current and future Marauders. This was, after all, his legacy. Some of the younger years had even affectionately named him The Godfather.

Ginny wondered if that was what she looked like after Shadow had rescued her from Lestrange Manor. Harry looked a million miles away, most likely replaying all the memories of his life just like she had done. It wouldn't bring him comfort, in fact, it would bring the very opposite. Ginny knew that better than anyone else. She had lived it, and she also knew what she needed to do.

She closed her eyes and a large tub filled with hot water appeared not far away from Harry. If he noticed its sudden appearance, he showed no sign of it. With a wave of her wand Ginny banished Harry's bloody clothes. She would have thought that sitting bare-arsed on the cold floor of a castle would have stirred at least some reaction. Harry just kept staring blankly into his father's picture.

Her own clothes were the next to go. Again he showed no response. Ginny couldn't help but be a little hurt from that. Most of the time a little exposed shoulder would make him pounce on her. Only when she gently removed the picture from his hands did he take notice that he was no longer alone in the room.

"He won't talk to me." Harry whispered hoarsely as he looked numbly up at her. It unfortunately confirmed what he feared the most.

"I know, baby," Ginny said as she offered her hand for him to take. Harry took it without question and she silently led him to the tub. Ginny climbed in first then beckoned him to follow. His body obeyed her silent request and soon they were both in the tub. They settled down in the hot water with Ginny behind Harry. She gently went to work on cleaning him up. First she cleaned his hair, and then his upper torso. She was forced to change out the water as it had turned completely red from all the blood. She then tackled his lower region. Not once did Harry mutter a word. Not even when she handled his bits. Again she was a little offended by that. The only bright side was at least his body was responding to her touch.

When Harry was all cleaned up Ginny pulled him to her. His back was pressed up against her breasts, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers ran across his chest as she tightened her hold on him, Harry's fingers interlocked with hers and she felt his body starting to tremble. His breath hitched as he openly accepted the comfort she was giving him as the cherished gift that it was. Ginny softly kissed the spot on his shoulder where she had marked him as her own and whispered _I love you_.

"You shouldn't. I'm not a good person," Harry croaked out. His voice was obviously raw from yelling at a picture that refused to talk back to him. The enchantments broken on it when James was resurrected.

"Not your call, my love. I chose you as my lover and mate in this life and the next. So I suggest you get use to it git," Ginny teased and got a chuckle from him. She took that as a good sign and continued in a more serious tone. "A wise woman told me everyone comes into a relationship with personal baggage. I take your good with the bad, just like you've taken mine. That being said, if you ever insult my mate again there will be severe consequences. You are still my hero, lover, and mate. I will not let you push me away…mine." Ginny whispered the last word with so much emotion that it spurred Harry into action.

He pulled her around so she was sitting on his lap and looking in his eyes. Ginny had never seen Harry so…vulnerable. He had never shown her his fear before. There were times she wondered if he was human at all. But, there it was, and he needed her. His striking emerald eyes begged for what his pride refused to let his mouth ask for. It struck her at that moment, for all his power, skills, and unbreakable determination; he was still just a kid like her, trying to make his way in this insane war.

Harry was trembling again, as she pulled him close. He clung to her as if she was a lifeline. She tightened her hold on his as well. He was always protecting her, but now it was her time to protect him. Ginny committed herself to protecting him in a way that only his mate could provide. Every spot that their skin touched tingled with intertwining magic. Whether it was instinct, need, or primal fervor, Ginny was never sure. All she knew for certain was that they needed this as much as the air they breathed.

Harry slid in her entrance without warning and she welcomed his boldness with a searing kiss. Ginny positioned herself so every thrust of her mate was met with a downward push from her. Their rhythm increased as did their unrestrained passion. Harry captured one of her breasts in his mouth without breaking stride. Ginny clawed at his back, enjoying the way she knew his body and its needs, just as he knew hers. Blood was drawn by her newly formed claws. Not that it mattered much, the wound healed itself almost immediately.

The water in the tub started to glow a golden hue. The two of them were too engrossed in each other to take notice. It didn't take long before silver fur started to replace skin on Ginny's arms and legs. Muscles grew in size and strength, as a tail protruded out of her body just above her bum. Harry felt the changes in her body and released her breast from his mouth. It too was covered in small silver hairs.

He looked up at her face only to see the ending transformation of her head into that of Fury's. The only exception was that Ginny retained her long wildfire hair. It contrasted boldly against the silver fur that covered the rest of her fully transformed hybrid body. Ginny threw her head back and roared out her pleasure, totally oblivious of the change in her body. Harry changed into his hybrid and met her with equal zeal.

It was only when his body changed that Fury took note of their changes. At first she was flabbergasted, but Shadow continued thrusting. His increased size and speed consumed her senses. Their primal sides took over and for a time Harry and Ginny no longer existed; only Shadow and Fury remained. Feral lust overriding all else, they engaged in what the two Animagi had been deprived of for so long. They roared out and climaxed together, before biting down on the same spot where their human sides marked each other as Mates. Shadow and Fury added their own unique power and magic to strengthen the already phenomenal bond. The dramatic blending of magic would make their connection truly extraordinary, and something that the world of wizards had never seen before.

* * *

When Bellatrix pulled James head out of the memory of Snape and his wife shagging, his reaction was not what she expected. He was laughing hysterically. This astonished her. She stepped back, looking at him completely lost. This wasn't her first cotillion by any means. She knew how this type of programming worked. He should be angry, sad, accepting even, but not laughing like a madman.

"S-snape h-has the palest a-arse I h-have ever s-seen, T-talk about y-your full m-moon! Ha, ha, ha." James laughed out so hard he was crying. Bellatrix had always heard that James had a wicked sense of humor, and that he found things funny which would appall his mother. She never thought he would find humor in his wife's adultery. Not in a million years. "Oh, he's got to die, that's a given, but s-she should have at l-least spanked his a-arse a little to give it some c-color."

At that Bellatrix couldn't help but start giggling as well, soon she started dancing around the room chanting,_ Snape has a pale arse, Snape has a pale arse_, like a child. She continued doing so for long after James regained his composure. He just looked at her and around the room inquisitively. Lestrange came to a stop in front of the raven haired man. Bella quickly startled kissing him all over his face, before covering his lips with her own. She was met with no resistance when her tongue invaded his mouth and danced with his tongue. She was running her fingers wildly through his hair when she finally broke from him. Bellatrix was on cloud nine and never wanted to come down again. It had worked. She was sure of it.

"You've come back to me James. I knew that I could make you see the truth about that whore."

"Yes, Bellatrix my eyes are indeed open. I plan to make sure everyone that had wronged me suffers until their last breath, but I might need my hands to do that." James requested with a slight grin. She almost melted on the spot. Still, she was not so weak as to not make sure he wasn't playing her. One could not pull off all the pranks that he did at school without being convincingly deceptive.

"Make love to me first, so that our bond is renewed!" Bellatrix demanded. It was only a little white lie she told herself. She had taken a potion to multiply her fertility tenfold. They would make a baby tonight, the new Potter Heir.

"No," James said plainly and without any trace of anger or disgust.

"Why bloody not?" Bellatrix demanded as she put her wand to his throat. She was enraged and he showed not even a whisper of concern. She respected that even if it was vexing her at the moment.

"Because my dear, I will not bed a beautiful woman that I do not love…yet." It was James's last word that curved her rage. She stopped and studied him suspiciously.

"Yet?" Bellatrix repeated, just so she had clarification.

"I'm a pureblooded wizard, not some weak muggle unable to control his own lust. I still don't remember ever falling in love with you," he explained to her patiently.

"Just open your mind to me my love. I am certain that I can unlock your memories of us," she all bet begged him. She was so close to having all that she wanted. It was just within reach.

"No, I want to do this the right way. The way you deserve. Bella, please allow me the honor and privilege to fall in love with you all over again. I want to give myself to you completely. I should be cross with you for what you forced me to watch, but I now see it was your love for me that made you do it. That is the woman I wish to know. Please be patient and trust me as I now trust you. We will get there, and this time no one will separate us again." James pleaded with her. Any resistance Lestrange had evaporated completely as her heart overrode her brilliant mind.

"Yes, my love. I can wait, but don't take to terribly long. I'm a woman with needs that only you can fulfill," Bella told him and moved in for another searing kiss when the door to the room opened and one of her assistance barged in.

"Carrow has returned and she brought a prisoner with her. The Dark Lord wants you and Potter in the throne room immediately," a girl no older than twenty told them in a nervous voice. Lestrange's vengeful nature was well known.

"Who has she captured?" Lestrange growled out at the unwanted intrusion. She was planning to snog her bound man senseless. For the Dark Lord to pull her away from her goal, it had better be a damn good reason.

"Lily Potter!" her assistant answered, before rushing off.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes I know it had been a long time since I last updated. I just got this chapter back from my beta. I hoped you like it, even if I left a cliffe. I'm halfway through my next chapter and hope to have it too you soon. The shit has hit the fan, and it's only going to get worse. The confrontation you all have been waiting for is coming in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think.  
**_


	46. Chapter 46

Pansy pulled the covers off of her and noticed her body transforming back into her original state. She was glad to be back to normal, almost as much as the fact she wouldn't have to take Longbottom's form again. However it was fascinating to see how the other half lives. Her mother always said it was better to give than receive. Well, she had defiantly given better than she ever got. Her partner absolutely received the shag of her life judging by her cries of passion. A girl shagging in the body of a boy was enthralling to say the least. In the bed next to her was Romilda Vane naked and very satisfied.

"Bloody hell Parkinson! What gotten into you? I thought you were just supposed to propose in Neville's body?" Romilda asked while catching her breath. Parkinson was a hell of a lot better shag than Longbottom ever was. Did that make her a lesbian? No, she was in Neville's form when they went at it. Still, she did know it was Parkinson in there the whole time. Oh bugger to hell, that was the first time she had multiple orgasms. Romilda decided it was best not to dwell on it and just bask in the afterglow.

"I believe it was I that was in you Vane. We had to make it look good didn't we? I'm not taking any chances where Augusta Longbottom is concerned. With all that yelling you were doing, never once did I hear a compliant. Now if you can still walk get that well shagged arse of yours back to Gryffindor Tower. I have to see if Snape can dispose of this body for us," Pansy told her as she quickly dressed. Romilda took a little longer to don her school robes. She had been on the receiving end for most the night and was exceedingly tired.

She heard the door close behind Parkinson. Romilda fell back on the bed with a sigh. What the hell has she gotten herself into? She was told to be Longbottom's girlfriend this year if she ever wanted to see her little brother again. Then it was to have sex with him, and now this. With every breath she seemed to take the deeper she was slipping into the abyss. When she looked into the mirror now all she saw was a stranger looking back at her, and not the kind she would ever want her little brother to ever associating with.

While she mused over how she had gotten to this place, the body of Neville Longbottom slowly sat up and looked at her. An evil sneer danced across his face. He slowly stood up and quietly walked over to the bed that the girl was still laying on. He picked off his wand of the table near the bed. He gawked at lack of strength the wand had. It would need to be replaced and he knew just who's wand he would be taking. For now, it would do. He then sat down on the bed and traced the tip of the wand up the mid section of the half dressed girl. She eyes were closed and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. That was until she groaned.

"Again? Haven't you have had enough? Merlin, I'm only human." Romilda snapped as she swatted away the wand without looking up. Great that mental nympo is randy again! She didn't need that right now.

"Oh I'm just getting started my dear," A cold voice hissed in Parseltongue. Unlike other times Neville spoke that horrid language,she seemed to understand every word. Romilda snapped her eyes open and looked up into red snake like eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for bring me back. I was kinda lost there for a bit," Harry said as he kissed into the spot on her neck that always made Ginny moan. He tightened his grip around her as she nuzzled back into him. Ginny loved how he knew her body as she leaned her neck more to the side for easier excess. They were still in the tub, how they didn't destroy it in their hybrid forms she would never know, and he was now giving her a bath. Although at this point in the game it was mostly foreplay. Not that Ginny planned to complain, it felt bloody marvelous.

"That's my job luv, oh Merlin that feels good," Ginny groaned over her shoulder at him. She reached back and pulled his head down to her. Her eyes locked with his and she continued. "Just like it's you job to keep on doing…that. Oh Merlin yes, keep doing that," Ginny moaned the last request, and then rewarded him with a hungry kiss.

"And here I thought it was my job to protect you…and that," Harry asked teasingly. Ginny spun around in the tub and looked deeply at him. She was tempted to straddle him again, but Ginny knew where that would lead them, and she was still a little sore from before. The whole bathing thing was suppose to be a cooling down period, but it wasn't quite working out that way. There were still a few things that she needed to say to him.

"Now we protect each other. Isn't that what these things stand for?" Ginny asked as she traced her finger tips along the spot where she had marked Harry as her mate.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Harry told her with a smile as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her fingers on him. "I was in a dark place, but you showed me the way home. I can think more clearly now. Although, taking out our ork problem may have spurred the centaur's to finally act. I heard them calling for a Council of the Elders. I think they intend to take back the forest," He continued after he opened his eyes again.

"That's just too perfect! Madame Bones wanted me and Daphne to make contact with them tomorrow anyway. She seems to think that they would respond better to me than a Ministry official."

"She would be correct. What you and Daphne did for the Unicorns has spread to every corner of the forest, plus the Acromantula have abandoned their territory, so technically that land belongs to you. The council will honor that."

"Seeing what you did to the squatters. I don't think any other herd wants it."

"Well, there's that too."

"Plus, it would be an excellent place for the other Marauders to train up their Animagus forms."

"Take Helga with you and offer the support of the Goblin Army. Better yet, Shadow will be going with you as well, oh Queen of the Forest."

"Keep up the cheek and it will be awhile before we do this again, Git."

"Because you're the living embodiment of restraint, Tease."

"Hey, you're not suppose to call my bluff you prat!"

"Marauder remember."

"Git," Ginny said as she snuggled into him.

"Tease" Harry returned and his hands started roaming again.

"We're getting off subject," she whined reluctantly trying to remember what she wanted to talk to him about.

"We're naked in a tub, just how may subject do you want to cover?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fair point; let's get dried off and in some proper clothes before we continue this conversation," Ginny told him as she got out of the tub.

"And that's why I call you Tease." Harry told her while leaning back with his hand behind his head and enjoying the show as Ginny dried off. She looked back at the water and it started to boil. Harry leap out of the tub in a flash with a dejected look on his face.

"Not so cocky now are you?"

"You really want me to go there, luv?"

"You know, they really should have a picture of you next to the word incorrigible in the dictionary," Ginny scorned with her want pointed at him.

"Well I do take pride in my work," he answered still wearing only his sly smirk. Ginny threw her hands up and conjured clothes for him. Harry looked at them for a second then back at her. He saw at her pleading expression and finally did what she requested of him. As he did, Ginny shook her head grinning. It was good to have him back, even if he was infuriating at times.

"It probably is for the best that we see the centaurs when the Aurors come tomorrow," Harry suggested as he came and sat down next to Ginny.

"Yeah, we don't want Dumbledore putting two and two together now do we? Out of sight, out of mind, and all that. You also need to go and talk to Lily. Don't give me that look. You can't let this go unsettled Harry."

"You're one to talk. Have you sorted thing out with Molly yet?"

"That's different and you know it! It's…"

"Complicated" Harry finished for her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Touché. Look you and Lily have a great relationship and one that I'm very jealous of. Trust me when I say you don't want it turning into what I have with…that woman," Ginny said her last word with loathing. Harry noted that she could no longer call her mum or at the very least mother. He had a sinking sensation that their problems ran deeper that Ginny was letting on. He decided to let it go for now and changed the subject.

"I have had time to think about this. I can't save him, can I?" Harry asked with a sadness that cut right through Ginny. She repressed the urge to tell him everything was going to be alright, just to alleviate some of his burden. That would have done him an injustice, and she owed her mate better than that.

"Not if you play by Tom's rules," she quietly explained "Weren't you the one that told me that Marauders play by their own rules? You need to stop thinking like a son, and start thinking like a Marauder. What if it was you that they were programming? Would you kill me?" Ginny knew she was being harsh but it needed to be done. He needed to see this from his parent's point of view.

"NO! I would fight it with every part of my being. If I couldn't escape, then I would trick them to believing I turned. If I couldn't then I would make them kill me to protect you."

"Exactly, because you love me just the way I love you. Tom has no concept of what that word truly means. I know how he thinks. Merlin I wish that I didn't, but I do."

"Okay, but I still don't see how that helps my father?"

"Because, luv, it was never your job to save him. I can tell you this with upmost certainly. If I had lost you for sixteen years, and they had brought you back. Nothing and I mean nothing would keep me from you. Not even an overprotective son. Lily doesn't need your protection, she needs you support." Ginny explained and watched as her words hit their mark. All the color drained from Harry's handsome face. He jumped off the couch and ran over to the 3-D Marauders Map.

"Show me Lily Potter!" Harry yelled knowing that she should be back by now. Nothing happened which was a clear indication that she wasn't on school grounds. "Show me Emma Potter!" again nothing happened. They never came back from Grimmauld Place. Harry knew his mum would only keep her there if she was going on a mission and she didn't want him to know about it. Harry cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Vonda!"

With a small pop his mum's personal house elf appeared next to him. He noticed right away that her eyes were red and puffy. That wasn't a good sign at all. The look of worry left a lump the size of a fist in his throat.

"Where is my mother?" Harry asked sharply enough for Ginny to jump a little. To Vonda's credit she stood unmoving. She took a deliberate long breath before answering the Lord of the House of Potter.

"I was asked to not tell you, Master Harry."

"I order you to tell me, Vonda," Harry snapped.

"Only Lady Potter can command me to do that, Master Harry. You know that," Vonda answered but looked directly at the spot on Ginny shoulder where Harry had marked her as his mate, when she said the words Lady Potter. Ginny thought it odd, but all thought on it was soon diverted what she heard the raw emotion in Harry's next words.

"Please, Vonda," Harry begged and tears ran down the house elf's cheeks. She closed her eyes and steeled herself with another paused breath before answering him. When she opened her eyes again they were looking directly at Ginny's Mate Mark.

"As I said before, Master Harry, only Lady Potter can command me to tell what I was asked to not reveal," Vonda answered and stressed the words Lady Potter, as well as, asked. This time Ginny caught on to the words hidden meaning. She ran her fingers across the flesh that she was so pointedly looking at. The loyal house elf nodded to what her new mistress was asking with her eyes. She nodded back in understanding.

"We will have to perform the claiming ritual at another time, Vonda. For now please answer my mate's questions," Ginny gave her first command as the new Lady Potter and took her place next to her husband, who was only recognized through love and magic.

"As you wish, Lady Potter. Mistress Lily has gone to collect her husband, and she didn't go alone," Vonda answered with a bow and she was relieved to be freed of the burden asked of her. Harry looked from Vonda to Ginny and then back to Vonda again.

"Really? Your magic recognizes Ginny as Lady Potter?" Harry asked both shocked and elated. Vonda nodded proudly at the next generation of Lord and Lady Potter. Ginny knew Winky would not be happy about her sudden demotion, but the honor of now serving a Noble House would more than make up for that. Ginny decided right then and there. if she would have a daughter, Winky would be her personal house elf.

"I guess we will need to make it official when I…no we get back," Harry started but caught himself. Ginny raised a brow at his slip but smiled when he corrected himself. From now on they were in this together.

"We need to know everything you know Vonda?" Ginny commanded her new house elf. The way she stressed we was her own declaration. This was her family now, and she would defend it and every member in it as well. Vonda didn't know the specifics of the operation. Just the players and when they left.

"One last question, Vonda, was my mother wearing the cloak I had made for her?' Harry asked with a appraising eye. The small house elf smiled broadly before boldly answering,

"YES!"

* * *

It was well known that the Dark Lord liked his followers fearful of his wrath and blindly obedient to his will. It was well known and over the years they learned to cater to his design. Contrary to what his Death Eaters thought, Voldemort preferred it when his enemy was prideful and defiant. It made their fall all the more gratifying. It was just so rare that he came across any adversary that was up to the task.

The last time he had crossed paths with Lily Potter, she begged for the life of her brat right from the off. He had found the whole display repulsive and pathetic. The way Snape lobbied for her life he thought that there had to be something more to her than her beauty. All the reports he had gotten about her was that she was a very capable witch. In the end she was just like all the others that fell before his greatness, but that was then.

Now the woman that stood before him was the living embodiment of a Gryffindor. Shoulders back with her head held high and full of pride. Fierce Emerald eyes bursting with raw hate stared fearlessly into his red ones. Her face fixed an a cold stony scowl that didn't diminish her loveliness in the slightest. It had been a long time since someone had the courage to do that. That was an incredible feat considering she was bound and in a room full of people that would kill her for the audacity of being born. Voldemort respected that, and a slow smile snaked across his pale face. Breaking her would be very gratifying indeed.

Even within Voldemort's inner circle there were very few that held his respect. Case in point was the woman standing directly behind Potter. Alecto Carrow was a woman who's viciousness once rivaled Bellatrix. Her captivity had diminished her worth in his eyes.

Usually when she captured a prisoner, Alecto played with them first. Lily Potter showed no signs of torture. Not so much as a single scratch was on her pretty little face. Something seemed off to him. Alecto had allowed herself to be captured by a mudblood. That alone was unforgivable, but someone had to have given them the locations of his other bases, and that someone was Alecto Carrow. If she thought bringing him Lily Potter would spare her a full day in the Pit, she was sorely mistaken.

"Oh, it seems that my prodigal Death Eater has returned to the fold as it were. We feared the worst when Kassar attacked your home, my dear. I am curious as to where you have been all this time? Poor Amycus was beside himself with grief. He will be quite pleased to hear that you had returned relatively unharmed…for now." Voldemort hissed at the end and the woman's bottom lip quivered.

"For now, my Lord?"

"You fate weighs heavily on the answers you give to my questions." He warned her while stroking his wand menacingly.

"B-but my Lord, I-I brought you Lily Potter. She was on your top twenty list to be killed or captured. Certainly that has earned me forgiveness for my absence?"

"What about our brothers in arms that have died from all the Ministry's raids? Someone gave them the locations! As for Potter, have you thought perhaps she allowed herself to be taken prisoner for a purpose of her own design! You certainly look no more worse for wear than she does!" Voldemort spat venomously at her, and the woman cower a few steps back.

"I was a prisoner for over a month. Black invaded my mind. I fought with all my might. I would never willingly betray you my Lord. It was through my wits alone that I managed to escape. During my captivity I have gathered precious information on them, plus I have tribute as well as a prisoner my Lord!" Alecto pleaded as she offered a large broad sword with family crest on it. Voldemort snatched it away from her and took a good look at it.

"The Black family sword, well done Alecto, a fine tribute indeed. You have bartered five minutes in which you can explain yourself. Use it wisely," Voldemort warned as he handed his new sword off to his personal house elf. He was bigger than your average house elf and for good reason. It was a product of the Dark Lords experimentation on him. Dark and ancient forbidden runes were carved into his flesh that were now scars that glowed with the power that dwelled within.

The creature took the sword and headed off to his master's trophy vault. He was the only one besides Voldemort that could gain access to it. The throne room was dimly lit so and all attention was on Carrow, Potter, and the Dark Lord. No one paid any notice to the slight sound two sets of disillusioned paws following the house elf.

Alecto wasted no time explaining her capture, captivity and escape with as much detail that she could pull to bare. It was obvious that many things must have been Obliviated from her mind. The Dark Lord would have Bellatrix pry it from her mind at a later date. This made him view Carrow more and more with contempt, while his respect for Potter started to grow. She was not the same woman he had faces in her son's nursery. That didn't mean that he no longer despised her for what she was and stood for. There was no longer any denying that the woman had strength of character that was rare in this world.

"Why did you allow her to escape Potter? What is your true purpose here today I wonder?" Voldemort asked Lily while cutting off Carrow's explanation. It was time to get the truth from the witch herself. Lily smirked at him but said nothing. It was Carrow that spoke up first.

"But, my Lord-"

"SILENCE! It is obvious that they have Obliviated anything of real use to me from your weak mind. Ten hours in the Pit should remind you of the price of failure, Alecto. Then Bella will be able to pry something of use from you. Now leave my sight," Voldemort snapped as he waved to two of his Death Eaters to drag her off. To the woman's credit she at least accepted her punishment with acceptance and the grace of a pureblood.

"I am quite capable of walking myself, thank you very much!" Carrow snapped at the two that tried to drag her away to the Pit.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Alecto. We shall see if you can reclaim your honor," Voldemort said as he gave her escorts a sign that he would allow he to go of her own accord. Alecto Carrow strode out the room with her head held high and without hesitation in her steps. The two flanking her had never seen someone so willing to take their punishment.

"As for you, Potter, my patience is running very thin. You will answer my questions and you will answer them now," He ordered her as Jugson came up behind her with his wand drawn to administer punishment if the mudblood continued to be disrespectful to the Dark Lord.

"To collect my husband of course," Lily answered as it was obvious with a annoyed sigh, before continuing on. "If you would be so useful and fetch him, it would be rather lovely. I don't care for the decor of your home, and its getting rather late. I want to conclude our prisoner exchange without any unpleasantness," she finished her cheeky response emphasizing her last word in an almost threading tone. Potter's boldness brought with it choirs of laughing from all the Death Eaters in the room.

"The woman is completely mental to think that would ever happen."

"The twit thinks her husband is still alive."

"Mudblood filth needs to learn her place," came from random Death Eaters in the room, but Lily ignored them. Her eyes stayed trained on the man that had taken James from her. He himself seemed mildly surprised and amused by her brashness.

"I will say this for you, mudblood. You have certainly grown a spine since the last time we met. Bubbling on about how you would do anything I wanted if I spared the life of your brat. It was quite a repulsive display," Voldemort taunted, but got an icy silence as a response, so he continued on. "I'm I to assume that Wormtail's absence illuminates how you have gained knowledge of his and Bellatrix's activities? As you can see, my own inner circle were not even privy to that knowledge."

"A woman has her ways, and the ignorance of your collection of bootlickers is not my concern today. Only the return of my husband and my patience on the matter is running rather thin as well," Lily returned while tapping her shoe on the floor in annoyance.

"Yes, Severus has told me about your ways and anyone else that would listen," he laughed out and was joined in by all the others in the room. Lily didn't dignify that with a response. They both knew the truth, and she couldn't care less what the bootlickers thought. "Care to explain to me how you're going to exchange a prisoner when you have none to trade?"

"Who said I didn't have a prisoner?" Lily asked with a raised brow. The next few seconds were a blur of activity as the bindings dissolved away and she pivoted on her heal and spun her body around. She caught Jugson's wand arm in a wrist lock and brought her forearm just above his elbow. In one fluid motion she disarmed and dislocated his elbow. A Bone-breaking Curse took his other arm of the screaming man out of commission. Lily came to a stop directly behind with his own wand pushing into the bottom of her jaw. She used his body as a living shield as Lily pointed her hidden wand directly at Voldemort. "You were saying?"

* * *

It was Pettigrew's Dark Mark the allowed Bill Weasley to create a back door in the wards around Voldemort's Base. Carrow supplied the location and hair for Cissy to pose as her. Under usual circumstances, Carrow would have been questioned intensely and not in a friendly way for her long absence. However, bringing Lady Lily Potter in as a prisoner allowed her to circumvent usual protocol, and granted her an audience with Voldemort himself. The snake-faced bastard was the quickest way to getting to James.

Unfortunately Bill would have to stay behind to keep the back door open so they could get out again. It would take all his Curse-breaking skills to maintain that doorway. Since Cissy and Pettigrew would be out in the open, and there were patrols about, Fleur stayed behind to protect her new fiancé while he worked.

The guards that lead the disguised Cissy and her prisoner into the snake pit never noticed two disillusioned dogs and a Dragon Handler under a borrowed invisibility cloak following them silently. Sirius would had preferred to take the two out right away, but they didn't want to tip off their added presence too soon.

So far everything was going according to plan. Lily was keeping the largest number of them occupied while Voldemort's house elf was leading them right to bastard's hidden vault. With luck and proper timing not only would another horcrux would be destroyed, but many bootlickers would die tonight.

The house elf that they were tailing had a very off scent to it. Given who it's master was, that didn't bode well to Gabriella. They would have to be cautious with this one. It lead them deeper and deeper into the depths of the old castle. Only coming to a stop directly in front of a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor's famous battle at the gates of Hogwarts. The tip of the house elf's finger glowed red and he touched Slytherin's wand. A green colored curse shot forth from it and traveled across the canvas until it struck Gryffindor. A silver ghostly form of the great wizard was pulled from the body and was swallowed up the Salazar's wand. Then the dark wizard threw his head back and laughed madly.

Sirius and Gabriella both knew that was not how the battle ended, but it did reveal an unknown truth about how the Killing Curse truly worked. The elf pushed on the canvas and it opened to a vast vault full of all Voldemort's treasured trophies. As the creature conjured a stand and placed the prized Clan Sword of the House of Black on it. Too bad it was not only a fake, but it was their ace in the hole should things go totally tits up. If they were going to go down in flames, then the Marauders, sure as hell, were going to take that cursed horcrux, and as many of these bastards with them as they could.

Padfoot snuck into the vault behind buttheads faithful servant, while Swiftfang revealed herself and howled out. As expected the small creature came out to see what made the noise. While Gabriella was distracting him, Sirius transformed into his human form and wasted no time transfiguring the fake sword back into an Omega bomb. It was Muggle in design, but was infused with enough magic and Basilisk venom to destroy the horcrux.

Growing up in a dark family, Sirius was well familiar with dark artifacts. Judging by the dark aura's coming of some of the items in the vault, he had a feeling it just might add to the effectiveness of the bomb. Sirius quickly set the timer.

* * *

5:00

* * *

Flashed on the timer as he made a quick exit, and closed the vault door behind him. The little elf that was petting the pretty dog in front of him, spun around at the sudden sound and saw a cloaked man with a mask of a Grim and his wand drawn in him. Sirius's Obliviate hit him square in the head and his eyes glassed over for a second. Then they both watched as the creature grew until it stood a good foot taller than Sirius and waved his finger in a no-no fashion it him.

"Oh bugger me! This can't be good," Gabriella gasped as she turned human.

* * *

James and Bella passed Carrow being escorted to the Pit. The two women gave a curly nod as they passed each other in the passage way. James looked at her curiously, after he breathed in deeply through his nostrils. A slight grin graced his face, if only for a moment. Both groups continued on to their destinations with little more interaction. Once the two escorting Carrow reached a flight of stairs, did the woman speak.

"You know, boys, I don't know if you this but I have taken a lover recently," Alecto said casually as they got closer and closer to the stairs.

"And why would we care if you've taken a lover woman?" One of them asked annoyed at her statement.

"Big, strapping, young lad, works as a Dragon Handler," Carrow continues ignoring the man's comment.

"Like he said, why would we care?" the other one snapped at her. Alecto stopped and looked back at the two of them with an impish grin.

"Because, boys, and this is the part that applies to you, he very overprotective and has access to an Invisibility Cloak," Carrow said not looking at them, but past them. Two large hands appeared with no visible body connected to them and smacked the two Death Eaters heads together with a loud crack. They crumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Doesn't hurt that they were stupid," Charlie added as Cissy grabbed at air and pulled James' cloak off of him. She folded it up neatly while Charlie relieved them of their robes. Cissy removed Sirius's glamoured Basilisk skinned trench coat and handed it to her lover. As he held it so the lining was open. She reached into the rippling blackness and pulled out Remus, only to be followed by his wife. They quickly donned the fallen Death Eaters robes. In silence Cissy glamoured Remus's face to look like one of them. Tonks altered her own face, hair color, and length to blend in better as well.

"Charlie you stay under James' cloak. We're counting on that impressive Immobulus Charm of yours to keep the bulk of them out of this fight," Remus told him as his wife glamoured Cissy face to look like the other one, along with her cousin's trench coat to once again to look like Death Eaters robes.

"We need to hurry and blend in with them. Bella and James are on the way there right now," Cissy informed them as she started to run back from where they came.

"You saw James? Was he…normal looking?" Lupin asked keeping up with her, while Tonks and Charlie took the rear.

"His eyes were pale, but other than that he looked was our Jimmy," Cissy answered using her pet name for him. She was the only one he ever allowed to call him that. He'd had ever since they were three and playing in a sandbox, long before this stupid war was ever a concern, and when their mothers were still friends.

"I sense you're not telling me something Cissy?" Remus asked concerned.

"It was Bella," Cissy shook the thought from her head. "She had this look in her eyes. I think things have gotten a bit more complicated," She finished with a sense of dread. It didn't escape Cissy's notice that her sister was holding hands with Jimmy, or the way she would look at him out the corner of her eyes. The smile on her face that for once wasn't wicked for once but loving. A very bad feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. This day wasn't going to end well for either her sister or her best friend.

* * *

4:15

* * *

Seven different curses hit Lily directly in the back, with blinding light. The mixture of different colors and the bang that accompanied it would have made for an impressive fireworks display, if not for the ill intent of its origin. The last thing that any of them expected was for the woman to be still standing when it was done. Jugson on the other hand did not survive that assault and laid at her feet a mangled mess.

"Stop it! That tickled," Lily taunted with an impish grin. Unlike Sirius and Harry, Lily preferred her cloak to be a traditional design. She now stood before them in a hooded cloak. The only visible indication that she was even hit was that the glamour that she put on her robes had been negated by all the curses.

"You dare!" Voldemort yelled with scornfulness at her. He recognized the Basilisk hide instantly. She was wearing one of his most prized and dangerous pets. He also knew just how protected she was. This woman was no idiot, and her abilities in a fight were well documented.

"You have only yourself to blame…Tom. Oh yes, I know quite a bit about you, Riddle. We don't need to get into the truth about your true heritage. I doubt they would believe me anyway," Lily scoffed. She had to buy time for the others to get into position, and set the bomb. They now knew that she was not going to be such an easy target. In addition she was showing no fear of their master. That had to be freaking a few of them out. Most witches and wizards cowered in his presence. Well, she had no intention of just bowing down before the old wanker.

"I was prepared to live my life contently with my husband and son until you came along, and why? All because you caught wind of a prophesy made by Sibyll Trelawney? Did it ever occur to you to check the source before you go destroying family's lives arsehole! The woman is bloody mental! You and Dumbledore, it's like the blind leading the blind! You both you are so ruddy sure that you know what's best for the rest of us!" Lily continued on to keep them off centered for as long as possible. From the looks of it, she was doing a good job of it.

"You are a very vexing woman, Lily Potter," Voldemort hissed at her while looking for a section of exposed body to curse. He was starting to wonder if the Killing Curse would have any effect on the Basilisk skin robe.

"You think I'm vexing? Wait until you meet my son. He would have probably gone through his school years chasing girls and playing pranks like his father. The Muggles have a saying, All tyrants die at the hands of their victims."

"I care little for the ramblings of Muggle scholars, Mudblood."

"You really should, Tommyboy," Lily taunted him with her sons favorite name for the bastard. "Beware the monsters you create, for they are never as grateful as you assume."

"My Lord, you summoned me and my James?" Bellatrix asked with a bow while never stopping shooting daggers at Lily with her eyes. The redhead, on the other hand, looked like a doe caught in the headlight. Her eyes were trained on the raven haired man standing next to Lestrange. What a minute, did she say her James?

"Ah Bella, you timing is perfect as always. It seems that this mudblood wishes to reap the benefits from all your hard work. Perhaps you should show her why that she is mistaken in that assumption?" The Dark Lord informed her with a scoff. Knowing Bellatrix as he did this going to be quite a show. His dark haired faithful follower gave a slight bow to her master before turning all her attention to the Mudblood in the center of the room.

"J-James," Lily whispered despite herself. She knew this was coming, and yet she was having difficult time breathing. He looked just as he did when the last she saw him. He looked to be in his twenties. Just as handsome and perfect as she remembered. The one exception was that he didn't have his glasses on and it drew out to her that his eyes were very pale. There was barely any color to them at all.

He must have heard her because James looked right at her with a blank expression. Lily shuddered as it felt like he was peering into the depths of her soul. She felt it in her core, where she had kept James' memory locked up safe and secure, as if something inside her was trying to break free. She fought against it with all her might. They would not take this from her too. The more he looked at her, the more it felt like her other half was being ripped from her.

The trance was broken when Lestrange pressed her body back against James, while making an obvious play of rubbing her bum up against his crotch. She reached one hand up from behind her and pulled his head down and kissed James on the cheek and whispered something in his ear with a sickly giggle. She then looked back at Lily smugly as the redhead snarled at her. For a moment she could swear Potter had fangs.

"As you can see, whore, things have changed. James has taken his rightful place in the Wizarding world," Bellatrix taunted as her other hand pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. Then she intertwined her fingers with his and guided his hand over her belly before winking at the Mudblood.

"GET YOUR HANDS AND FLAT ARSE OF MY HUSBAND YOU INBREED SKANK!"

* * *

3:37

* * *

Sirius was thrown up against a wall and dropped down on the floor with an astounding thud. Gabriella dove to the left as the wall beside her exploded. They had thrown every curse, hex, and charm that they could think of and the beast, and they had no effect on it. It was obvious that Voldemort had experimented on it.

It was bigger, stronger, and unlike them, resistant to magic. She was sure that if not for the Battle armor that Suri was wearing he would have already be dead. As it was, he looked unconscious, and left Gabriella alone to bring down the monster. As she got back up on her feet, Gabriella assessed what they had learned from the short battle they had so far. His hide looked tough, so she doubted a edged weapon was going to do much damage against it. It wasn't as fast as her, but was by no means slow. It wasn't throwing curses at them which was a little helpful. She expected that Voldemort didn't want it too powerful. It was sticking to physical attacks which were proving to be very effective. It made sense considering most wizards were distance fighters.

Sirius was first-rate at hand to hand combat, but the creature's natural and magical advantages were making it a mute point. If external wasn't working then internal would have to be the way to go. They were running out of time. With that playing in the back of her mind, Gabriella Greengrass did something very un-Slytherin. She reached inside the enchanted bag Sirius had given her with both hands and pulled out a two grenades. One was a flash grenade and the other sub-zero. She didn't even know what exactly it did, but Suri said it was nasty.

The monster was about to crush the head of the man she loved under its foot when the flash grenade hit the wall directly in front of it and exploded with a blinding light. Sirius's armor and the creatures body protected they from the full effect of the blast. It staggered back covering its eyes and howling in pain. Gabriella wasted no time and used one of its calves as a foot hold and its opposite hip as another to climb on the creatures back. The blond haired former Slytherin activated the grenade and with one fluid move reached around and forced it down the mobster's throat.

"Choke on it!" Gabriella yelled as she rolled off it and used her body to cover and protect Sirius. She expected some kind of explosion, but all she heard was her man groan from underneath her. His beautiful grey eyes looking up into her lagoon blue ones.

"Did we win?" he asked as the sound of crackling. They both looked to see the monster freezing from the inside out until it turned into an ice statue. Gabriella helped Sirius to his feet as she perplexedly looked at it.

"What the hell was in that thing?"

"Liquid nitrogen blended with some Marauder magic." Sirius told her with a shrug. "I know this is cliché, but it has to be done," he pulled out a gun and with his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression said the infamous line, "Hasta la vista baby," and fired.

"What am I'm going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions."

* * *

2:54

* * *

Red and black blur of hair charged the other and a room full of Death Eaters bore witness to it. Even the Dark Lord was memorized by the display as curses flew rapidly from both women. He motioned for none of his people to intervene. You just couldn't buy this kind of entertainment.

Bella was throwing some very nasty curses at Potter. She just danced out of their past while advancing on Lestrange with a lethal look in her eyes. Bella quickly adapted and started launching area curses instead. Lily created a vortex around her that deflected most of the debris from the blasting curse that exploded ten feet in front of her. Bella was forced to bring up a shield to protect herself as did most of the spectators in the room. James looked on with a proud grin on his face.

Lestrange dropped the shield charm just in time to see a flying kick racing at her head. With the reflexes of a skilled duelist she shot Lily with a blasting curse. Her robe took the blunt of the blast, but the force of it sent her flying across the room. She landed hard on her back and for a brief time looked done. Before Lestrange had a chance to gloat, Potter had back-flipped on her feet and was charging back at her.

Now Lily was sending curse after curse at Lestrange, in rapid succession, as she ran. Voldemort raised an eyebrow as most of them were dark in nature. Bella met her curse for curse as she too charged at the rival. Most of them collided in a spectacular light display. However several deflected off and the room and several Death Eaters were taking the damage of it.

Bellatrix knew that if she wanted any chance of killing the woman; she needed to get that bloody robe off. Knowing the aggressive nature of the bitch she was fighting, she put up a Protego. As expected, Potter rushed and came at her with another flying kick. It would hurt like hell if she got hit with it, but victory always came with risk. Potters robe would be open and she would be vulnerable for just a fleeting moment.

Bella dropped to her knees and reached up and grabbed the end of Potter's robe and pulled with all her might. Lily's momentum and the fact she was airborne worked against her and she slid right out of it. She landed gracefully, but her back was exposed to the mental woman. She quickly whirled around to see green acid shoot out of Lestrange's wand at her face. Lily was too close and she knew there was no way she would be able to bring up a shield up in time. To the surprise of everyone in the room, she was pulled out of its path by none other than James Potter. He spun her around and again she froze as her emerald eyes locked with his pale ones. She felt that stranger pulling at her core again as it expanded throughout her entire body. Her very shin seemed to pulse with it.

"You shouldn't have come, love," James whispered tenderly as he cupped her beautiful face in his hands. "I would have found a way to you."

"Did you think I wouldn't have come?" Lily sobbed out as the room around them escaped their notice. A pure white mist started seeping out of her pores the moment his flesh touched hers. It entered James body and slowly his eyes regained their color. For so many years Lily had told Harry that James lived in him, but now she understood it was her that kept the vigil. Never moving on with another, stayed true to her marriage vows even after death parted them. She was wrong, James lived in her. With that pure hope and love, she gave him back what she kept precious for so many years in a kiss that consumed them both.

* * *

1:45

* * *

All around Lily and James the room was in total chaos. A crazed Bellatrix Lestrange was wrapped in ropes by a woman in an owl mask. Her black robe changed into crimson red. The rest of the Death Eaters were trapped in an Immobulus, with the exception of their Dark Lord himself. His power was far greater than that of a dragon and hard as Charlie tried Voldemort broke it within seconds. Two more Death Eaters shed their black robes for crimson ones. One took the mask of a wolf while the other took the one of a fox. They both attacked Voldemort to buy Lily and James as much time as they could.

"Stop fighting Bella and pay attention for once. That is the power of true love," the one with the owl mask snapped at Bellatrix. She scowled at the woman. Who was she to demand anything from her, and why was her voice muffled as it was so familiar?

"She has enchanted him somehow! I was the one that brought James back from the grave, not her! I won't let her steal him away from me! DO YOU HEAR ME WHORE!" Lestrange howled at them. She received a hard slap across the face by the woman next to her.

"Don't you call her that, Bella! You're starting to believe your own lies! Can't you see it! The way they touch each other, look at each other, breath for each other! Their bond cannot be destroyed bydeceit, magic, or even death! Because it's spiritual and beyond the manipulation of a woman that turned her back on love a long time ago?" Cissy yelled at her sister desperately trying to reason with her. She had made a mistake and had gotten too close to her sister, and Bellatrix in a desperate attempt for freedom, head butted the masked woman. Momentarily staggered by the sudden assault, Cissy lost her concentration on the Incarcerous she had cast on her sister. Bellatrix broke free and hit Cissy square in the chest with a Diffindo. Cissy fell back as blood sprayed out of her as she fell to the floor.

* * *

1:11

* * *

"NOOOO!" Sirius and Gabriella heard Charlie scream as they reached the Throne room. They entered the fray as all the Death Eaters were free and firing curses at the Marauders they outnumbered five to one. Charlie was in battle to the death with Bellatrix, while Lily knelt over a fallen Cissy. She was healing his cousin and judging by all the blood it must have been a deep cut. Remus and Tonks were falling back to help protect Lily and Cissy. Remus threw James his clutch wand he kept in his boot. James caught it and touched the floor with the tip of the wand. He transfigured a protective dome over Lily and Cissy before joining in the fight.

With everyone's attention drawn to the center of the room Gabriella took full advantage and used a Confringo in the middle of a group of Death Eaters. Sirius one upped her and started to blast holes in the ceiling that rained down large chunks of the floor above on their enemies. This added to the confusion as the two of them made their way to their friends.

"We got less than a minute to get the hell out of here!" Sirius yelled as he took his place next to James. Remus was on his other side with his wife nest to him, and Gabriella took the spot between her and her scoundrel.

"I'm up for bloody suggestions mate!" James yelled back as he made spikes shoot out of the floor and impale a two Death Eaters. Tonks used a Accio to pull Charlie back to them seconds before three different curses collided with each other in the spot her was just at. He made to go after Lestrange again but his arms were held by Tonks and Gabriella.

"NO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" Charlie yelled as her tried to shake them off.

"Now is not the time for chivalry! You're no good to her dead!" Gabriella snapped as she deflected a curse with her free hand.

"Protect now, revenge later!" Tonks added as she sent a Incendio across the room and dropped her target. Charlie stopped struggling and nodded his understanding. Just as the battle started it started.

* * *

0:47

* * *

They heard clapping coming from behind the remaining Death Eaters. They slowly parted and Voldemort stepped through still clapping, a battle torn Bellatrix Lestrange following close behind him. She had a look of pure evil in her eyes as she looked at Lily, only to change to betrayal when it shifted to James.

"Bravo," Voldemort said as he continued to clap, then he stopped. "Well played. But as you can see…futile. So this is the infamous Marauders that have been giving my followers such a troublesome time. Even a mongoose knows better than to enter a snakes den. You fought valiantly, I'll give you that, but its over."

"As long as were breathing nothings over," James declared boldly with his wand pointed directly at Voldemort.

"Damn right," Lily said as she stood next to her husband. They fingers interlocked in a show of support and defiance. With the help of Charlie, Cissy stood to face them. If she was going to die it was going to be on her feet. Sirius took a quick glance at his watch.

* * *

0:27

* * *

Well if we're going to die here today. At least they were going to take these bastards with us. Sirius thought to himself. It was almost over and at least he was going in good company. Pup would continue the fight; of that he had no doubt.

"James, I had such high hopes," Voldemort said shaking his head in disappointment.

"How could you James? She's gutter trash, nothing more! How could you betray me?" Bellatrix shrieked at him.

"Because you're a psychotic bitch!" James yelled at her.

"Duh!" Lily added.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted, "Well there is still one Potter left for you to bare his child, Bella. This one is going back from once he came. Diluted blood or not, it's still noble blood. A few generations of proper breeding should make it strong again."

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Lily screeched at him. The Dark Lord scoffed at her. She had proven herself today. It was a pity that he had to kill her. She had so much potential.

"Make me, Mudblood," Bella taunted as she waved Lily's robe in front of her. For the briefest of seconds she thought she saw green eyes looking at her through the black enchanted lining. Wither it was hope or blind faith Lily was never quite sure. All she knew was at their enemy started to back up and their Dark Lord prepared to use a cure that would kill then all at once. She summoned her cloak and it slipped from Lestrange's grasp and flew to her. Lily spread the lining open as if it was a shield and opened the doorway within it.

A huge Basilisk made of fire shot forth from Voldemort's wand and raced at them. At the same time two figures shot out of Lily's robe. One was as black as midnight itself, and the other silver and pulsating with electricity. Their hands were locked together and glowing with power. The two Hybrid's acted as one.

Shadow extended his arm and the area directly in front of the flaming Basilisk rippled like water. The fiery beast entered it and exited out behind them and into a group of Death Eaters. Fury opened her mouth and shot a lightning bold directly at Voldemort. He was forced to bring up a shield. The bolt of lightning hit such force that he was forced back until he hit the wall behind him. Shadow roared with such intensity that the room shook. Sirius looked at his watch again.

* * *

0:09

* * *

Sirius knew his godson and knew what his next move would be. Before Shadow could act Sirius grabbed his arm and yelled. "We have no time Pup! Can you get us all out of here?"

Shadow looked around and saw that all their shadows were connected. He focused all his power and tried something that he had never even thought was possible. The next instant the group of them sunk into their merged shadows as several Killing Curses streaked across the room at them. Moving them as a whole was no easy task, even with Fury adding her power to his. Shadow to shadow, the blur went until they emerged out from under a tree not ten feet from where Bill and Fleur were. Several dead members of a patrol lay not far off. Her robes showed the signs of a well fought battle.

"EVAC NOW WEASLEY!" Sirius yelled as he checked his watch.

* * *

0:02

* * *

Bill and Fleur dove into the pile of bodies that just came out of nowhere and activated his emergence portkey, just as the ground shook from a mass explosion. None of them had the pleasure of seeing Slytherin Castle come crashing down, nor the small group of survivors that crawled their way out of the wreckage.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was a long one but you got the whole battle in it. So I hope you like it. As always let me know what you think.  
**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. This chapter is pure fluffyness with a lemon chaser, enjoy.**_

* * *

Astoria was curled up with a book she borrowed from the Black library and a mug of hot chocolate on the side, when her older sister poked her head in to see if Jade was still asleep. A cheeky grin grew on her face as she looked at Daphne. Who gave her a look not to go there, but Astoria rarely listened to that look, so she saw no reason to start now.

"I see that George Weasley hasn't left yet. Care to hazard a guess why dear sister?" Astoria poked fun at her older sibling. She did so love it when Daphne get flustered. She had heard that he snaked a goodbye kiss from her after a Marauder training session. Up till now Daphne had managed to sidestep this conversation. Now seemed like the perfect time to strike it up.

"For your information, and to curb that overactive imagination of yours, his brother asked him to stay here until everyone returns from the rescue mission," Daphne answered in a stiff mater-of-fact way, but Astoria wasn't going to let it go that promptly. Her sister wasn't only one that was good at reading people.

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night sis. It's a waste of a perfectly good opportunity if you ask me."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Daphne asked crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg.

"Honestly, do I have to explain this to you?" Astoria returned while rolling her eyes.

"Only if you want me to understand what you're rambling on about," Daphne countered through clenched teeth.

"He was there for you today. The bloke at least deserves a proper thank you kiss," Astoria answered nonchalantly while inspecting her fingernails to see if she had something underneath them.

"Like you did with Malfoy?" Daphne challenged so to take the focus of their conversation of off her.

"Yes, like I did with Draco. Look, he could have let go of me. I cut him horribly yet he still held on. He may hide it well, but he has honor. Please give him a chance," Astoria argued her point to her sister. Daphne could see that Astoria really liked him. She didn't trust Draco, but she had noticed a slight change in him. For now she would air on the side of caution.

"For you, I will try."

"Thank you, now go snog Weasley," Astoria added the last part with a knowing smirk. Daphne rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air as she left the room. It seemed that her little sister wasn't as easily distracted as she use to be. Astoria raised her hands up in the air and wiggled her fingers while chiming. "Dance, puppets dance."

Daphne was making her way downstairs when she came across an open room with a light coming from it. She peeked in to see George reading Tales of Beedle the Bard to Adam. With each character he used a different voice that was cracking up Adam. She leaned against the door frame and contently watched the show. Until today she had only seen the prankster side of him, but she was finding it nice that there was more to him than that. The display was quite endearing she thought. Daphne didn't know how long she stayed to watch, but before she knew it the story was finished and George was about to blow out the candle. She slipped out of sight before George noticed her and made her way down to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. She was just finishing up the tea when George walked into the kitchen.

"Need any help with that Daphne?" George asked as he came up behind her. Daphne tensed when she sensed how close he was to her. George took notice and backed off immediately. Daphne forced down the fear that came out of nowhere. She had thought she had put this to rest. Why did it just come back like that? She knew that George would never hurt her. So why was she so suddenly fearful?

"I can manage," She quickly shot out hoping she wasn't as transparent as she was feeling. When she turned around and saw the way he was looking at her an alarming anger shot through her. "Don't you dare pity me! I'm not a china doll!" she snapped and marched past him and out of the room.

Daphne ran to the sitting parlor crumbled into a chair and buried her face in her hands. She mentally berated herself for losing her cool like that. It was a minute or two before the door to the room opened and George walked in with a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed them down on a nearby table without saying a word to her. Daphne found that she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Just go home. I can take care of the children," she told him in an exhausted voice. She just couldn't muster the strength to deal with this right now.

"Unh-uh," George answered as he plopped down on a sofa with his arms crossed over his chest. Then he put his feet up and made himself comfortable.

"What did you just say to me?" Daphne growled out as she jumped to her feet. Of all the- just who did this wanker think he was?

"Which part confused you Blondie? Was it the unh or the uh?" he answered with a smirk that only incensed her more. A rapidly growing need to slap that smirk off his face washed over Daphne.

"Don't you get smart with me George Weasley!" Daphne snapped as she stood directly in front of him with her wand pointing at his head. A nasty variety of curses were cycling through her head as he grinned even bigger.

"Well, one of us has to, because you're acting like a complete idiot," he shot back at her while putting his hands behind his head. He was acting like he didn't have a care in the world, and it was infuriating her to no ends.

"You pompous git! Do you have any idea what they did to me?"

"How would I, you never talk about it? Not even to Ginny and she was there. They can't hurt you physically anymore, that doesn't mean that they can't hurt you emotionally. I've seen that look in my sisters eyes. I don't want to see it in yours. Don't give them that power, Daphne. We both know you're stronger than that," George shot back at her. There was a time for tact, and there was a time to be blunt. He wasn't doing Daphne any favors by walking on egg shells around her. As his sister often said, sometimes you need a swift kick to the bum.

"Easier said that done," Daphne answered as she turned her back on him. This time when he stood up and came up behind her she didn't tense up. She knew her was trying to help her even if he was being a prat about it. They again that's just might be what she needed. "You promise not to judge me?"

"You can trust me," George answered her but she got the feeling it was to a different question she was asking herself.

* * *

Twelve Marauders past and present landed very unceremoniously in the back yard of 12 Grimmauld place in a heap of tangled limbs. It was by no means dignified, but they all made it back alive and that was the important thing. The bulk of them groaned and did their best to detangle. Two long lost lovers were very content to stay as they were, holding each other and getting lost in the other's eyes. Lily was caressing James handsome face and taking in his every detail. He still looked to be in his twenties, and his smile still gave her butterflies in her stomach. James was running his fingers through her silky red hair. He so loved the feel of it. He breathed her in and wondered how after everything they went through tonight how did she still smell like a flower garden?

"Your back," Lily whispered in a quivering voice the feared that at any second he would disappear, and she would wake up from this dream.

"You came for me," James said in amazement. For the first time since he woke up, he felt complete and whole. He was home, at long last he was home. This amazing woman snuck into the devils den, Fought a lunatic, and gave him back his lost soul. There were no words to describe the depths that he loved her. So James did what he always did when she completely undid him, he kissed her like his life depended on it.

In the past if James snogged her with this kind of passion in front of others, Lily would scold him grievously. However sixteen years of lonely nights curbed the urge to give him a proper dress down. She met him with equal if not more fervor. Right now she wasn't a mother, professor, or anything that should be setting a proper example. Right now she was a woman in the arms of her hearts most deepest desire and she would not be denied! If not for that annoying throat repeatedly clearing; Lily would have had him right then and there. With restraint that neither of them was quite sure they had, Lily and James parted. They took in all the faces looking down on them. Most of them James knew though others were new to him.

The two wearing the biggest smiles belonged to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his brothers in everything but blood. James was no longer on his feet when he was engulfed in a hug by his two brothers. Three of the original Marauders stood together in a huddle laughing or perhaps crying no one was ever really sure. Lily backed away to let them have this moment. She knew firsthand how desperately they had missed James.

"You look good for an Inferius mate," Sirius joked while messing up James hair even worse than it already was, just to lighten the mood.

"Then that puts me at least three steps above you in the morning Padfoot," James fired back without missing a beat, and pushing him off.

"His breath hasn't improved either," Remus added as he messed up both James and Sirius's hair. Their laughing was contagious as everyone started to join in at their childish antics.

"Nor has yours Moony but still you managed to land my cousin," Sirius teased while nudging James in the ribs and jerking his head towards Tonks who was now standing next to Lily. James took in the young purpled haired witch and grinned before looking back at his friend.

"You snaked Andy's little girl, nice. It seems the old wolf has been howling at the moon lately. Good for you mate, she's a hotty," James finished with a hearty slap to Remus's back.

"And pregnant," Sirius added while messing up Remus's hair in return.

"So you're working on a pack I see. I knew you had it in you Moony," Prongs laughed out before turning his attention on Padfoot. "Now we just need for the old dog over here to start getting a litter of pup of his own," James said while nudging Remus and pointing to Sirius.

Gabriella joined Lily and Tonks and watched their men poke fun and tease each other. Gabriella was a little shocked by James rub on Sirius about having a child with her. They haven't even had sex yet, but she planned to remedy that very soon. It was a bit early to be talking about that, but she kind of liked the thought of having Suri's child.

"They do realize that we are standing right over here right?" Tonks asked Lily out of the corner of her mouth. Tonks was amazed by the change in her husband. It was like years of worry and regret had been washed away. Not that he was a broody man anymore, but he seemed lighter somehow and it showed on his face.

"Yep," Lily answered and made a popping sound on the last letter of her one word response. To her it was like a blast to the past, the three of them standing together in camaraderie. She knew firsthand how James death had affected them. To see them all together filled her with such a sense of hope and love.

"Typical men, ten seconds into the reunion and their already talking about spreading their seeds," Gabriella added while shaking her head. Looking at Suri's smiling face she couldn't bring herself to be too terribly upset with him. It was like a missing piece of him had just been returned.

"Boys will be boys," Cissy said as she came over to them using Charlie for support. Lily had healed the worst damage from the curse. Now she just needed time, rest, and a lot of healing potions. Charlie wanted to take her inside straight away, but she wouldn't miss this reunion for the world.

"You both will be pregnant within a month mark my words," Tonks chuckled out while bumping hips with Lily.

"Five galleons on Gabriella being first, Sirius has had that look in his eye all day," Bill said as he and Fleur joined the group.

"Excuse me!"

"I'll take that bet, five on Lily." Charlie answered and the brothers shook on it.

"Hey!"

"Five on Moonbeam, Bill's been drooling at her like she was dipped in chocolate or something," Harry shot out there as Ginny helped him support his weight. He never liked showing weakness and was trying to hide the fatigue in his voice. He had been pushing Shadow and his magic hard today, and that last stunt took its toll on him. He felt like he could sleep for a week and it still wouldn't be enough. Like his Aunt Cissy, Harry wasn't going to miss this reunion for anything. Lily looked at her son and knew instantly that he had over-done it, again. Normally she would have insisted that he get straight to bed, but she now had the honor and privilege to give the two most important men in her life a very long overdue introduction.

Mother and son, identical eyes met, and forgiveness was both asked and answered without a single word being spoken. That was their relationship at its core, and Ginny was envious of it. Even if they didn't agree at times, they understood each other intent. Lily came over to his other side and helped to support her son's weight. While she kissed him on the cheek, Lily wiped away a tear that was making its way down his face.

"I love you, mum," Harry whispered into his mum's ear, and she tightened her grip on him.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's go meet your dad," Lily whispered back as she and Ginny guided him to his father. The two redheads looked at each other and Lily mouthed _thank you_ to Ginny. Lily didn't know how, but she had gotten through to that knucklehead, and she was eternally grateful.

James, Sirius, and Remus were now in a heated debate on whose woman was the hottest. A pointed look to Sirius from Gabriella nipped it in the bud. See the collection of people that were lining up Sirius guessed some introduction were in order. Seeing as many of them had risked their lives for James.

"Well, Prongs meet the new Marauders. Cissy you know.," Sirius started and James smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Jimmy," Cissy greeted with a wink. James laughed and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was the only one that ever called him that.

"It's good to see you again and it looks like you traded up from that albino wanker you were stuck with," James greeted her with.

"Right you are, Prongs. This is Charlie Weasley, a Dragon Handler by profession, but a Marauder through and through," Sirius continued.

"It's nice to meet you James."

"Likewise, mate, If you're the one putting that sparkle in Cissy's eyes, then keep up the good work."

"That's my plan."

"Of course you know Gaby."

"Hello James, you seem well preserved," Gabriella told him with a warm smile.

"Yes, well being pickled for a month in Unicorn amniotic fluid will do that too you." James laughed out as he hugged her.

"What the hell?" Several people yelled at once.

"I was able to get your psychotic cousin to tell me how she brought me back while she took me to see Lily," James told them with a shrug. The shocked and bewildered looks he was getting made him laugh. "Marauder," he added and it seemed to be all the explanation they needed for the moment. "Anyway, I see you aren't wearing a wedding ring, Gabriella. What are the chances of you making an honest dog out of the mutt to my left?"

"What's the fun in that? I prefer my scoundrels wicked," she answered and gave Sirius a seductive smile. Sirius was sporting an impish grin as the two looked at the other. Remus rolled his eyes and took over for Sirius.

"They could be like this for a while Prongs. Why don't I take over? This tall glass of water is Bill Weasley. A damn fine Curse Breaker and the reason we were able to get past snakefaces protective wards."

"Another Weasley huh, glad to have you aboard, and who is this lovely veela at his side?"

"Fleur Delacour is like a sister to Harry. Her family sheltered us when we first went on the run," Sirius told James.

"Then I'm in your debt, young lady."

"Ze `ounor wuz all mine, monsieur'."

"Now this incredibly beautiful and sexy woman is my wife, Dora, or Tonks."

"Glad you were able to get through to this knucklehead."

"Oh it was a process believe me, but I had Lily to help me knock some sense into that thick head of his."Tonks told him with a head jerk to the left. That was when he saw a man that could almost pass for his twin, sandwiched between two redheads. James looked to Lily, then the man, and lastly the girl with chocolate eyes. When he was once again gazing at his wife, his eyes revealed all the questions running through his mind. The lump that had suddenly made its way to his throat was preventing James from speaking. Sirius and Remus stepped away from James and to their significant others. Harry who like his father was a total loss for words The sudden silence was just too unbearable for Lily, so she took matters into her own hands.

"Surprise! It's a boy!" Lily shouted a little louder than necessary, but it did break the ice.

"Harry?" James croaked out as he reached for his son. The last time he saw him he was a baby, now a fully grown man stood there. Had it really been that long? Years lost that can never be reclaimed. It was the cruelest of jokes, but he was alive. He was with his family. James decided that would have to be enough.

"Dad," Harry managed to get out before launching himself at the man before him. He was still a little shaky on his feet. James caught him and pulled Harry in close to him. How many stars did Harry wish on as a child for this moment that he was sure would never come. Yet every night he still wished for it. Please let this be real.

"I"ve got you, son…I"ve got you." James's voice cracked as he steadied Harry. Both men tightening their grips on the other, as if any second the other would disappear if they didn't. Neither men bothering to hide the tears they were openly shedding, as they took in what they needed from the other. Lily sobbed out and her legs almost buckled it not for Ginny being there.

"I got you too, mum." The last word slipped out of Ginny's mouth so effortlessly that it shocked her, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by her brothers standing not far away.

"You honor me. You are as much of a daughter to me as Emma. My son has chosen very wisely, and now my family is growing by leaps and bounds." Lily told her with an accepting smile. She tucked a lock of red hair behind Ginny's ear. It was a simple gesture that spoke volumes of Lily's motherly feeling for her. The fact that Ginny felt a kinship for her meant the world to Lily.

"I had felt a connection to you since we brewed that potion; it's only grown since then. I cherish our Tuesday Tea's and the fact that you accept me for me. You just don't know what that means to me," Ginny explained as she put her head on Lily's shoulder.

"That is because there is nothing wrong with you sweetie, and anyone that says differently will answer to me," Lily told Ginny as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny croaked out as she held on tightly to Lily.

"Good, now that that's all settled. Those two are going to be a handful and us Potter women need to stick together," Lily advised Ginny and welcomed her into the family at the same time. Bill and Charlie looked godsmacked at each other as Ginny and Lily joined their men in a big family hug. Cissy guided Charlie's face to hers so he was looking in her eyes.

"This is a good thing my love, embrace it into your heart as you have Adam and me, " Cissy pleaded with him. His eyes softened as her wisdom sunk in. Ginny had told him and George how it was Harry that had rescued her from Lestrange manor, and Lily that healed her up along with everything else that had done for Ginny. Maybe things are moving fast for them, but it has for him too. Cissy and Adam had taken residence in his heart and they are his world now. If there was one thing he wasn't it was a hypocrite.

Bill, like Charlie, had learned from Fleur everything the Potters had done for his sister. Bill loved his mum, but she hadn't truly been there for Ginny since before she went to Hogwarts. He was highly disappointed in his mother actions. True, Dumbledore had placed a Compulsion Charm on her, but he knew how they worked. They can be broken is it went against persons morals. Molly was put to the test and had failed Ginny completely. Lily and Harry had not.

"We get it, gaining brother, not loosing sister,' Bill told Fleur and Cissy. True she was only sixteen, but even a blind man could see how devoted they were to each other. It sucked that Ginny and their mum's relationship had deteriorated so much. Ginny still needed a mum, and he thanked Merlin that Lily at least could be that for her.

Harry and Ginny broke apart from James and Lily. His legs were much sturdier now as he guided Ginny directly in front of James. The older Potter grinned knowing the Potter curse was still alive and kicking. Truth be told, he never considered it a curse but a blessing.

"Dad, let me introduce you to the love of my life, Ginny Weasley," Harry proudly declared to his father as he snaked his arms around her midsection. Ginny enjoyed the attention for a second before she correct him.

"Make that nee/Weasley. I'm a Potter now and damn proud of it," Ginny stated as she held out her hand to James. He took it, leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

"And a fine addition you are," he told her with a wink.

"See, now you're stuck with me, Git." Ginny teased over her shoulder at Harry.

"Yes, Lady Tease, I do believe I am," Harry said as he moved in and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh, I like her. Bold and feisty is just the way we Potter men like our redheads," James laughed out as he winked to his son. Harry agreed completely and it showed in his grinning face.

"You know it," Harry returned and pulled his mate in close to him. He started to go in for another nibble when the back door flew open and several children came rushing out. The front of the pack was a boy that looked to be twelve. He came rushing at Cissy full speed, but Charlie stopped him before he could do any damage.

"Hey kiddo, mummy is a little hurt so you need to be gentle, okay?" Charlie explained to Adam. The boy simply nodded his understanding.

"Let's get inside and you into bed. Then you can explain to me why you're up so late young man?" Cissy asked as she ruffled his hair,

"Are you hurt mum?" he asked with a face filled with worry.

"Not to worry, nothing that time and the love of my boys won't cure," Cissy answered as Adam and Charlie helped her back into the house. James noted how different Cissy was since the last time he had seen her. He would have to get the full story from Lils later.

A blond girl that looked to be eight or nine came rushing at Gabriella's and literally leapt into her waiting arms. Mother reassured daughter that she was fine as she carried her towards the house. Sirius gave James a nod that said that they would talk later and followed her. Two other blond girls stood at the doorway with a tall red haired man that James guessed was another Weasley. Arthur was certainly a busy man James thought to himself. As the Greengrass's filed into the house, the oldest daughter lingered for a second and mouthed _thank you_ to the man standing next to her. She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before following her mother in the house. James could see the girls blush even from where he was standing.

The last child that had come out had stopped just short of them. Her hair kept changing colors as she looked from Lily with worry, to James with complete and utter shock, them to Harry with confusion. James had a bit of that himself. Who was this girl? Lily stepped forward and opened her arms and Emma rushed in.

"Wecouldn'tsleepknowingwhereyouwe-" Emma rushed out in one breath. Lily had told her where she was going and why before she left. Emma was very thankful that she hadn't treated her like a child, and even asked her opinion.

"Stop, breath, and separates your words sweetheart," Lily interrupted and advised as she pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Is he the real deal, mum?" Emma asked after taking a long breath. James eyes shot wide open at what the girl just called his wife. Harry noticed how his dad's body tensed up and knew that he most likely needed some kind of explanation.

"My little sister may have Evans blood in her veins, but she has the heart of a Potter," Harry quickly whispered into James's ear. After a few seconds he nodded once what Harry had told him took root.

Lily brought Emma over to James for a proper introduction. Although she wore a smile on her face, Lily's eyes were filled with concern. This was a lot for James to take in all at once. Emma herself was terrified. She didn't know what was going to happen from here out. Not that she was looking at a bloke that had been dead for sixteen years, but if he would accept her or cast her out.

"It's a girl," Lily repeated her joke from earlier in hopes of feathering the moment for both of them. The warm true smile that graced James's face put both Lily and Emma at ease.

"I'm Emma um-"

"Potter" James finished for her, and all her anxiety seemed to washed away instantly. Her body relaxed and she let out the long breath she was unaware she was holding.

"I've talked to your portrait a fair few times. The Marauders 2.0 call you The Godfather," Emma told him.

"Marauders 2.0?" James chuckled out. The idea that the ideology of his merry band of pranksters has continued on at Hogwarts warmed his heart.

"Yeah, Harry's been teaching us to protect the other students and each other," Emma beamed out as she relaxed more and more. James was very easy to talk to.

"You don't say. By the way Lils dotes on you, and my son talks about you, I'm guessing that you're a really amazing person. I can't wait to get to know you better. So how's about you just call me Prongs until something else feels better?" James asked her. They were still basically strangers and it would take time before she was comfortable calling him dad. He hoped she would one day, but he was going to let her get there on her own.

* * *

George was just about to grab a hand full of floo powder when a soft gentle hand slid into his. He turned around to see Daphne smiling at him. He went to say something he was sure was witty, but she rose up on her toes and kissed him. It was slow, soft and with a promise of something more it seemed. What started off as what she planned on being a simple peck slowly turned into a lingering and enticing open mouth kiss. Daphne forced herself to pulled away but she rested her forehead against his. For some reason she didn't want to break contact with him.

"What was that for?" George asked with his eyes still closed, just enjoying the way she felt in his arms.

"For coming, staying, pushing, listing to my raving, and not judging me, for being more that I thought you were," Daphne answered honestly as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. His arms felt too marvelous around her more petite form. Is this what Ginny felt every time she and Harry embraced? No wonder they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She felt protected, comforted, content, and cherished all at once.

"Any time, Blondie," George joked as he reluctantly released her.

"Hopefully, that will be sooner rather than later, Red," Daphne shot back as she stepped away while trying her hand at giving a pet name. She knew it wasn't too terribly original, but it was better than Carrottop. She hadn't meant for the kiss to go beyond a simple peck, but she couldn't find a good reason to challenge what just happened.

As soon as George flooed away Daphne went looking for her mum. They needed to have a talk. George had gently suggested Daphne talk about her attack with her mum. A Weasley giving a subtle nudge, who would have thought that was humanly possible.

* * *

Am I going to have a scar, Lily?" Cissy asked in a worried laced voice. The curse her own sister had hit her with had left a nasty wound that ran from just under her right breast up to her left shoulder. If not for Lily's quick action she would probable died back there. The reality of the situation was that dark curses always leave a scar.

"Are you afraid that Charlie won't want you any more if it does?" Lily asked with concern for her friend. She couldn't help but feel guilty for Cissy's injuries.

"Is it vain of me? I know the important thing is that I'm alive and Adam hasn't lost his mum, but I don't want to lose Charlie. How could he want me if he has to look at this every time we try to be intimate?" Cissy voiced her concerns to her friend, and got a cocked brow in return.

"He is not a shallow man Cissy. How can you even think that? That's not lust I see in his eyes when he looks at you, its love. The man willingly works with dragons for Merlin sake! If anything, it's more likely a turn on," Lily answered rather annoyed at Cissy's short sightedness. That boy was over the moon for her. She was just too scared to admit it to herself. The mental scars that Lucius left on her ran deep, but Charlie could heal them if she would just let him. Considering what Lily discovered from her diagnostic spell on Cissy. She was going to need Charlie now more than ever.

"You didn't answer my first question about the scar?" Cissy asked changing the subject, or at the very least tabling it for another time. Lily's eyes narrowed and she vowed to not let her friend sabotage her own happiness. Then Lily gave her a small reassuring smile, for once she had good news.

"As luck would have it, Ginny happens to have the personal spell book of Dilys Derwent. The woman was simply brilliant in the field of medicine. What she has written in this that book is very old school with powerful spells, charms, and healing salves recipes that have been completely forgotten because the ingredients are so rare that they were deemed too expensive or dangerous to obtain. That's probably why they aren't used widely today. Thankfully, for you I have an ex potions professor wrapped around my finger that also dabbles in the black market." Lily told her. One of the reasons that Harry, Sirius, and her were able to hide under Dumbledore's radar, was the very profitable business arrangement they had with Horace. She and Sirius would locate and extract items that were too dangerous to obtain the regular way, and Horace and Harry would harvest the potion ingredients, and sell them off.

"Is there anything in that book that can help me?" Cissy asked hopefully.

"Yes, Ginny and I have been able to make an anti-scaring salve that makes my old one look like itching powder. You're going to be just fine, the only down side is that you won't be able to visit Draco in your Animagus form," Lily advised her.

"I can't thank you enough for getting through to him," Cissy sobbed out as her emotions got the better of her. She was so grateful that her son was breaking from the mold that Lucius had envisioned for Draco. He was becoming his own man and she had Lily to thank for that.

"He was already looking for you. I just put a candle in the window for him to find his way to his way home. If anything I owe you a debt. I have my James back. It should be me in that bed, not you," Lily argued as she sat down on the edge of Cissy's bed and took her hand.

"If that happened then you wouldn't be able to shag him stupid tonight, and I think it's high time you got your sea legs back, don't you?" Cissy teased with an impish grin. Then she reached up and tapped Lily's red cheek and added. "I win."

"Well played, Ms. Black, but I am not without game and want a rematch, CHARLIE!" Lily yelled at the end. The door swiftly opened and Cissy's lover sped into the room with a panic stricken expression on his face.

"What happened? Is she going to be alright?" he asked while rushing to Cissy's side and taking her hand in his. She couldn't help but smile at him. Charlie tried so hard to play it cool with her most of the time, like it was all fun and games with him, so she didn't feel any pressure. Still there were moments when she would catch him looking at her and she knew he was in it for the long haul. He was so patient with Adam and treated him like he was his own. Cissy never told Charlie just what that meant to her. How precious he was to her. She looked at him now and knew in her heart that she wanted something with longevity.

Lily didn't say a word to them. She didn't have to. She just guided their intertwined fingers to Cissy's tummy. The two of them looked down, then up at Lily's smiling face and then to each other, They both struck speechless, as Lily made her way out of the room she chirped, "And the second round goes to Lily."

* * *

"All clear mate," Sirius said to James as he pulled out of his mind. Tonks was acting as his anchor and Remus remained for moral support. She saw that they needed some male bonding time, so Tonks kissed her husband goodbye and left them too it.

"Thanks Padfoot, I wanted to make sure that your psychotic cousin of yours didn't leave something nasty up there before I'm alone with Lils." James thanked his best friend.

"I'm surprised she didn't. It's her style to not cover her bases. What was she playing at anyway?" Sirius answered him.

"She was trying to convince me that you and Lils were having an affair and were trying to kill me. And that we were married or some rubbish like that. Peter was helping her all along the way," James told them shaking his head. How could Peter betray him like this?

"Well, just so you know, Peter tried to kill Harry this morning," Remus added.

"WHAT! I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" James yelled while jumping up. He was going to kill that bastard with his own hands.

"Your boy can take care of himself, Prongs, We trained him to fight like a Marauder," Sirius reassured him.

"Then the cub took it to the next level," Remus added while laughing.

"Are you telling me that big black furry thing was Harry? What kind of Animagus is he?"

"Shadow Panther," Sirius answered.

"Then he upped it into the Hybrid form that saved our butts tonight. It's like a half man half beast combo," Remus further the explanation.

"Sweet Merlin, then that silver thing that shot the lightning bolt out its mouth must have been Ginny?"

"That was her Tempest Jaguar Hybrid form."

"Bugger me! Can anyone else do that?"

"My wife has a fox Hybrid.'

"And Lils has her lioness."

"Lily learned to become an Animagus?" James gasped out. She had never shown any interest in it before he died.

"We think at first it was to honor your memory, but then it became something she could share about you with the pup," Sirius explained while patting James on the back.

"I was actually surprised her form wasn't a doe." Remus piped up out of curiosity.

"No, my girl is all lioness. I knew the first time I met her she was going to be placed in Gryffindor." James corrected them with pride in his wife.

"She certainly put you in your place as I recall mate."

"And I loved aggravating her. It was like-"

"Foreplay," Sirius and Remus finished for James.

"Is that so?" Lily asked from the door she was leaning against. All three of them looked down completely busted. Before anyone of them could come up with a proper defense, Lily marched across the room, grabbed James hand and led him out of the room. "I'll put that to the test."

* * *

James flooed into Potter Manor to find his home quiet and the room empty. Not too surprising considering the late hour. The house elves were most likely asleep. He did however expect to see Lily waiting for him as she flooed right before he did. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, James took notice of his wife's Basilisk skinned robe handing over the armrest of a chair halfway across the room. As his eyes looked past it he saw one of her shoes lying on the floor in the hallway just outside the doorway of the room he was currently standing in.

He waited no time following the trail she was leaving him. Her other shoe was dangling from its heel off a candle stand halfway down the hall. At the end of the hallway he saw a glimpse of red round the corner and he quickly followed. The only proof that he wasn't imagining it all was the pair of jeans she was wearing tonight lying on the floor. James couldn't help but notice just how nicely it clung to the curves of her bum when she had lead him away from his mate's back a Padfoot's house.

James knew where she was heading now and quickened his pace. He was rewarded for his eagerness by seeing Lily at the foot of the stairway that lead up to the bedchambers. He saw her rip off her blouse and tosses it away as if it was encumbrance. She paused for only a heartbeat to look back at him with and winked before ascending the stairs in only her undergarments. Every step she took was seductively slow that brought his attention to every scarcely covered curve of her body.

He was taking two steps at a time as Lily disappeared from his view on the intermediate landing that spit the stairway to the two separate wings. Her bra went sailing from above and using the reflexes he honed playing Quidditch he snatched it in mid flight. It was warm and he could smell her unique scent on it. Then he saw her at the top of the stairs that led to the Master bedchamber. She bent over and slid off her last remaining garment. Her exposed bum and womanhood calling to him audaciously.

Up to this point, Lily had been fearless and daring in a way that she had never been even when James was alive. This was the moment of truth for her, she would know if James still found her attractive. Her body was much older that the last time he had seen her. To open herself up to such scrutiny terrified Lily, but she needed to know. So with all the Gryffindor courage she could muster, Lily slowly standing upright and turning around Lily faced James in all her glory.

She would argue that sixteen years had changed her body, but he saw little sign of it. Her legs and arms if anything were more tone and muscular than her remembered. Her stomach showed no signs that she had ever given childbirth from years of training. Her breasts while not as firm as they once were made them no less magnificent and captivating to him. In the moonlight cascading and illuminating her naked form, Lily looked like a picturesque goddess to him. Nothing would have given him greater pleasure than to worship her for the rest of his life. James eyes told her everything she needed to know. Love, want, and desire shined up at her and filled Lily with a warmth that took her breath away.

"Well, you're not going to catch this snitch just standing there drooling Potter," Lily teased confidently as she pinched her knickers between her toes and kicked it to him. Like her bra James snatched it out if the air.

"Catch me if you can," she teased with an impish grin and disappeared down the wing. James threw both garments behind him as he made pursuit.

As soon as James entered their bedchamber, he was thrown against a wall. His shirt was ripped open, as a hot hungry mouth of his wife covered his, and the sensation of her bare breasts against his chest filled James senses. One of her hands soon was running wild through his hair as the other undid his trousers. Lily brought one of her legs up him. She slipped her foot inside, and slammed her foot to the floor, taking his trousers with it. His boxers quickly followed suit in the exact same fashion.

James knew that this was Lily's more primal side showing itself, but he had a primal side as well, and he decided to take an active role in the night's festivities. He cupped each of her bum cheeks in his hands and lifted her off the floor. She instinctive wrapped her legs around his waist. James spun them around and her back was slammed against the wall. Lily cried out his name as he devoured the soft flesh of her neck and raking her fingernails across his back.

Lily felt him at her entrance, but he didn't lower her onto him. She let out a soft moan in her disappointment, she was expecting a swift and wild shag. James pulled away from her and the look in his eyes told her that they were in for a long night. He lifted her higher until she could feel his warm breath cascade over her breasts. She arched her back and brought them closer to him, as she tightened her legs around his waist. This allowed her to support her weight, and freed up his hands.

He took one of her breast in his mouth as his hand caressed her other one. His other free hand traced the delicate flesh of her lower lips. She was wet and ready for him. James quickly found her sweet spot and reacquainted himself with it. Lily made a squeaking sound as all the sensations overloaded her senses. She grabbed two handfuls of wild raven hair and pried his head back.

"Stop teasing me, Potter," she demanded with a scowl for effect. He merely grinned at her. He had her just where he wanted her. They both knew it. James pulled away from the wall, and carried her over to the bed.

Lily was thrown down on it and bounced a couple of times. She bit her bottom lip seductively as she looked up to see him gazing down at her. His eyes took in every inch of her exquisite body. Like in the stairwell, the moonlight coming in through the window illuminated her naked and beckoning form. She blushed like a schoolgirl at his lustful inspected of her.

The last thing Lily wanted to be was a submissive. She had taken that role in the bedroom with James before thinking that was expected of her. Lily wasn't that woman anymore. Sixteen years of unfulfilled needs demanded to be satisfied. Pride was telling her to be more assertive and to be seen as an equal lover. It was one of the reasons she attacked him. Right now she felt like a virgin at the Yule Ball. She was dripping with anticipation, and terrified at the same time.

"You're beautiful," James told her softly, and broke Lily from her thoughts. She looked up at him in surprise. He pulled up one of her feet and kissed her ankle gently. "Sultry," he continued as he slid his lips up her calf. "Exquisite," James continued after kissing her inner thigh just above her knee. Her breathing quickened as the tip of his tongue sought out her prize. 'Breathtaking," he finished with a soft kiss to her button, and Lily cried out her pleasure.

James traced the design of a rune on her sex and chanted a Gaelic charm. Lily arched her back, grabbed two fists full of sheet, as every one of her pleasure sensors tripled all at once.

"SWEET MERLIN! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" she screamed as her legs started to vibrate. James continued tracing runes on her sex. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed against her shores of her sanity. Two fingers were thrust into her and started to pump rapidly. Lily's toes curled as her breathing became more labored and her entire body vibrated from all the nerve ending in her body were screaming with rapture.

Lily couldn't take it anymore and with the agility and aggressiveness of her lioness flipped and mounted James. She guided him in her and realized immediately that it had been a very long time since she has had him in her. On some level it was like she was losing her virginity all over again and to the same man. Thankfully she was well lubed and adjusted to his size quicker than her first time. Lily started bouncing up and down on James length, as her nails dug into his chest. She ran her hands up his arms she had a firm grasp on his wrists.

With James at her mercy she positioned herself so that her breasts were dangling over his face but just out of reach. She rode and teased her husband mercilessly. With a head lunge James's mouth found a breast and gave it his undivided attention. Lily surrender they both to him as her tempo became swift and thunderous. How long she kept the pace both Lily and James ceased to care, it could have been minutes, hours, and even days for all they knew. It felt to bloody marvelous to care. Two epic storms of passion met as their shared orgasm blasted through their bodies. Lily threw her head back and roared as her pleasure to the heavens as their Marriage Bond reconnected and recharged stronger than ever.

* * *

_**A/N: There you go. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.  
**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: This chapter has a few intense moments of assault. Nothing to extreme, but I wanted to leave a warning.**_

* * *

"YOU'RE DEAD! I S-SAW PANSEY K-KILL YOU!" Romilda shrieked as she jumped out of the bed and backed away from the body of Neville Longbottom. He sauntered after her like a man strolling through in a park with an amused look on his face. His blood red eyes felt like they were peering into her soul.

"You really don't have any comprehension how the Killing Curse works do you, silly girl?" He asked her with a slight but evil sounding laugh that sent an icy chill down her spine. "And the old man calls this a school, pathetic."

When Romilda's back hit the wall behind her, she knew that she could not retreat any further. She closed her eyes and waited silently for death. All too soon she felt his wand travel over the flesh of her neck and down to her collar bone.

"H-how does it work then?" Romilda mustered her Gryffindor courage and opened her eyes, and asked in desperation to prolong her life as long as possible.

"Why not, there was a time that I in fact wanted to teach here. Other than today, have you ever seen someone after they have been hit with the Avada Kedavra?" he asked in a tone that seemed a little too close to McGonagall's for her liking.

"Yes, Professor Black showed us pictures in class," Romilda answered and was proud that she didn't stutter.

"Then you know the body remains undamaged," he continued as a sliver of respect formed for her nerve. She was terrified, that much was obvious, but she still met his eyes. _That's my girl_, flashed in his mind for the briefest of seconds before he banished it.

"Yes."

"So how does it kill them then?" Neville's body asked with a raised brow. The strange thought forgotten as swiftly as it came. The girl looked to be in deep thought for a few moments before her eyes widened, and she looked at him scandalized.

"It kills your soul," she gasped out.

"Close very close, it rips the soul from the body, to be more persisted. The wizards body cannot survive without the soul, however if a sliver of a soul remains, then death can be cheated of his prize." He almost answered with a smile. There was something about this girl that made him want to like her. He guessed some of Longbottom's residual feelings for her were not completely gone.

"So Pansy didn't take all your soul?" Romilda asked while she mentally put the pieces together.

"Oh, she took Longbottom's soul, but if just so happens that he had a spare," he chuckled then shook it off. This was starting to get annoying. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with the raging hormones someone this age always had. It was counterproductive.

"You're Him, aren't you?" she asked inquisitively with more curiosity than fear in her voice. She figured if he wanted to kill her, he would have done it by now.

"Clever girl, I may have use for you yet," he answered honestly.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked just to make sure. He was, on some level, he-who-must-not-be-named after all.

"That depends on you my dear," He warned, but he was starting to suspect he wouldn't be able to, and it had nothing to do with the child growing in her. She could understand Parseltongue and he was sure the baby was the reason. It had more of him than Longbottom in it.

"I don't want to die," Romilda answered and her hand instinctively covered her stomach.

"Then follow, obey, and never fail me," he instructed sternly.

"Where are we going?"

"To reopen the Chamber of Secrets my dear."

* * *

Lily couldn't remembering waking up so refreshed, hopeful, and blissfully happy. A shocking surprise considering the emotional roller coaster ride she had yesterday. It could have been that her family was whole once more, or perhaps it was she and James took turns ravaging each other until the sun came up. Possibly it was just the overpowering contentment of sleeping in the arms of the man she had loved beyond sanity. In truth it was them all.

She had managed to get only four solid hours of sleep, but it was more than enough. She didn't want to wake James so she was content to just snuggle closer into him. Lazily she traced the Dark Mark that was on his forearm, reaching out with both her magic and Animagus acute senses to study it. So intent on solving the puzzle before her that she didn't notice James move until he kissed her temple. She smiled happily at the affectionate greeting before looking up at him and giving him a proper good morning kiss.

"Good morning, luv," James told her after their lips parted.

"No, my love, it's a glorious morning," Lily purred back at him with playful eyes, before going in for another and a much longer kiss. After they parted for the second time Lily snuggled back into him and her attention was once again drawn to the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Can you live with me being branded like this?" James asked almost afraid of what her answer would be.

"It's an illusion of some kind. It's not real," Lily answered looking up at him with a gaze that showed her absolute trust in him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked thoroughly bewildered by her comment and faith in it.

"You don't smell like a Death Eater. This has Lestrange's magical signature on it. She must have placed it on you to make you believe you were one of them. I'll find away to dispel it if it's the _**last**_ thing I do James," Lily reassured him, but the last part came out in a growl.

"Well, that psycho defiantly doesn't do anything half arsed, that's for bloody sure," James cursed under his breath. Lily flinched a little. She had only known a little of what that bitch had done to turn James against her. She had a feeling he had endured much worse at her hand. She was afraid to know just what, but she also knew her and James had to deal with this sooner or later, and she didn't want anything coming between them.

"Luv, I know what memory she forced you to watch. I swear it wasn't me. This horrid Slytherin wannabe Bootlicker nicked a hair off my robe one day. She used it to seduce Snape. I don't know how but she got some old hairs of mine and was trying to slander my name. Draco stopped her and Obliviated her memory. As far as I know that was the only memory that got away, but there may be more out there."

"That actually explains a lot. What a second, Draco, you mean Cissy's boy? I thought he was one of them?" James asked in confusion.

"He was, but he's changed. Harry and Sirius don't trust him, but their just being overprotective, thickheaded, gits again. He has more of Cissy in him than Lucius I promise you," Lily almost pleaded with James. If they could have see the way Draco eyes would light up when she told him stories about Cissy; you can't fake that.

"In case you haven't caught on by now, I trust you completely, and your judgment. If you say he's square, that's good enough for me. If anything I own him a debt," James reassured her as he ran his fingers through her silky red hair. Lily let out a sigh of relief and contentment. She fell a little more in love with him, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, James. Just what did you mean about that explaining a lot? I went mental when that bitch rubbed up against you. How did you not lose it watching Snape with someone that looked like me?" Lily's asked when her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'll say this for the girl, she had your voice and mannerisms down cold, but her performance was…flawed," James laughed out the end of his statement while shaking his head. He guessed no two women do that the same.

"Care to elaborate on that, my love?" Lily pushed with a raised brow and piercing gaze.

"She- well how do you say- didn't have all your sounds or facial expressions, especially when you're in- the heat of passion," James fumbled out knowing an explosion was coming. There was just no tactful way to say it.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU KNEW SHE WAS A FAKE BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T CUM LIKE ME!" Lily shrieked both offended and incredibly embarrassed by the whole situation. James was a little taken back by his wife's blunt outburst. Lily had changed over the years in more ways than he had thought. She wasn't quite as prim and proper as she once was. Not that it wasn't an unwelcome change, just a little surprising.

"Well- I wasn't going to put it that bluntly, but yeah," James answered and to his surprise his wife started to giggle, until she was rolling around on the bed holding her stomach and laughing harder than she had in years.

"I'm sorry, luv…too many years with… the mutt and Harry…my humor…been warped it seems," Lily managed to get out between fits of laughter. James felt a pang of jealousy for what he was denied, but her mirth was contagious and soon he was joining her laughing at the hilarity of it all. It took a bit but eventually they both settled down enough to continue.

"I suppose it's better to laugh about this then cry," James guessed with a shrug.

"I might later, but for now tell me what happened next," Lily requested with a slightly sad expression. James was curious what she had brewing in the back of her mind, but tabled it for now. He went into how he tricked Lestrange into not sleeping with him and how he got her to brag how she had brought him back from the dead. There were times she laughed at her husband's ingenuity, manipulation, and quick thinking. Other times she wanted to scream at what he endured. If it was the last thing she was going to do, it was to kill Lestrange. When James started to talk about their new future together that look came back on his wife's beautiful face. This time he wasn't going to let it go.

"Luv, what's going on? We've established that I know your looks. Talk to me," James pleaded with her. He saw her struggling with something. It showed in her incredible emerald eyes. Lily looked away knowing he was reading her. After the longest of minutes she let out a sign and looked back at him.

"I can't change what time and gravity has done to my body. One day you had a twenty year old wife with everything firm and fresh, and now I'm on the arse end of my thirties," Lily confessed knowing she was being vain and stupid, but she couldn't keep these fears out of her head.

"Lily Rose Potter you are just as beautiful and desirable as the day I married you!" James snapped indignantly at her. "Nobody insults my wife, not even you!"

"Your sweet but bias-"Lily started but was quickly cut off.

"And totally in love and lust, I might add, with this naked drop dead gorgeous redheaded sex kitten laying next to me," James interrupted her and to drive his point home he kissed her passionately before she could raise objections. Lily melted into him and basked in the truth of what he was telling her wordlessly. When their lips parted she found his eyes locked with hers and it felt like he peering into her soul. "If anything you have improved with age. You're stronger, more agile, and this is totally ravenous if me, but I love your Animagus endurance and assertiveness."

"That's because you're a randy prat," Lily answered with a chuckle and play slapped his chest before continuing on with a more worried tone. "But, I'm still an older woman with a younger man. We will be a walking talking cliché in public," Lilly signed out. There she had finally said it. She may have pretended that she didn't care about all those articles Rita Skeeter wrote about her. That they didn't matter, but they did hurt. She didn't care about what a bunch of pompous purebloods thought of her, but James was another story. That was what hurt her the most. That James name and memory was slandered by it.

"They would see that I was blissfully happy and jealous that I have you all to myself. They mean nothing to me, you mean everything," he told her and saw in her eyes and the way her body relaxed that he had gotten through to her. "Besides you have to look on the bright side of this." James added the last part with his mischievous grin.

"Oh, please enlighten me on the good side Mr. Potter?" Lily asked with her brow cocked playfully. He could never tell if it was a warning or a challenge, either way James always went for it just the same.

"We're both in out sexual prime and you have heat cycles to boot," James told her impishly before rolling on his back and putting his hands behind his head before adding. "For me It's like Christmas morning every day, luv."

"I forgot just how much of a randy bugger you can be," Lily laughed as she slapped him playfully on his chest again. In a fluid move James rolled on top of her and slid between her legs. Lily's breath hitched with shock and anticipation. She looked up at him and it wasn't hunger she saw in his eyes. She would never admit it to him, but she loved it when he looked at her like that.

"I will take an Aging Potion if you want. All that I care about is being with you for as long as this second life allows me," he confessed to her and Lily was overwhelmed by the purity of his heart's desire.

"Just love me, the rest of the world can just go suck it," Lily answered as she ran her fingers up his chest. Again she had ended her answer with one of her sons more colorful phrases. That little bugger had corrupted her.

"That's my girl," James said as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"What no foreplay?" Lily asked with her bottom lip puffed out. She may be willing, but a girl has to have her standards.

"Your wish is my command." James ginned impishly and the glint in his eyes excited her to no end.

"Good answerrrrrrrrrr! Bloody hell where did you learn that move! I DIDN'T SAY STOP!"

* * *

Pansy was franticly looking for Vane. Just as breakfast was ending Madame Bones, that Metamorphous Auror and at least a dozen or so of Hit-Wizards descended on Hogwarts. They claimed it was to investigate Astoria Greengrass' attack, but she noticed that they were only requesting to talk to girls that Longbottom had dealings with. This did not sit well with her. That wasn't the only thing that was off. Professor's Potter, Black, and Snape were not present at breakfast. Not that it was a requirement, just odd. She had noticed Dumbledore looking at the empty seats several times throughout the meal.

She was so tired last night that she decided to wait until this morning to inform her head of house of Longbottom's demise. Snape's absence could mean only one thing; he had been summoned by the Dark Lord. Harry and Emma Potter, Ginny Weasley, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Romilda Vane were also absent. Neville was dead so she wasn't worried about that, but she had left Romilda in the Room of Requirement last night. Seeing as the DMLE were targeting Longbottoms past conquests, Vane was an obvious target as they had taken her too, that could ruin her plans. Her first order of business was to secure that troublesome girl before the Hit-Wizards did.

The absence of the three Potter's, Weasley, and Black was another area of concern for her. They were up to something she was sure of it. The Greengrass sister's absence was explained in the morning Daily Prophet. They home was attacked by Death Eaters and their father was killed. It was rumored that those Marauders had come to their aid and the dark forces losses were heavy and the use of Muggle weapons was the reason. Those bastards didn't even fight with honor, but she couldn't deny that their methods seemed very effective. She would have to research ways to defend herself against Muggle technology it would seem.

Where the hell was Draco? There was always a chance that he was with Snape, but that wasn't a good thing. Last she heard the Dark Lord was not pleased with the Malfoy's. She knew he was trying to make the Mudblood Professor trust him, but he was very tight lipped about the whole thing. Deciding there was nothing she could do about it right now, Pansy focused on what she could do, and that was to find that ruddy Gryffindor.

Dumbledore and Bones were in a heated discussion about her taking students in for questioning. The woman had all the legal paperwork to do so, and even the Headmaster knew he couldn't stop her. As usual he was just blowing out hot air to make himself seem more important than he really was. Since all eyes seemed to be on the ridicules scene, Pansy took the opportunity to slip out of the Great Hall, relatively unnoticed.

At a brisk walk she made her way to the seventh floor and found the door to the Room of Requirement was still there. That didn't set well with her, so she aired on the side of caution. Pansy first listened to the door and heard nothing coming from the room. She then chanced turning the doorknob and to her relief it opened. The room was just as she had left it with the minor exception that Vane and Longbottom's body weren't in there. She cautiously started to search the room. On the far wall there looked to be a very old looking spiral stairwell leading down. She looked back at the door leading into the room and with a swish of her wand casted a Locking Charm on it.

The stairs were steep and seemed to go down forever. Pansy was starting to wonder it lead to hell itself. After ten minutes of cautiously descending the staircase she at long last it came to a stop in a dimly lit cave. Pansy used a Lumos spell to brighten the area. She noticed two sets of foot falls in the dirt of the cave floor. Two sets of foot prints? Who the hell is with her? With a growing sense of dread Pansy followed the trail before her. The cave twisted and curved and in some places it was a tight fit to get through. Sever times the thought of turning back had crossed her mind, but her curiosity always made her feet continue on. Finally after what seemed like forever she came to a circular steel door with snakes engraved on it. It was open and she could see light coming from inside.

Pansy canceled her spell and carefully and quietly entered the room. She followed the path way between the statues of giant snake heads until she came upon the remains of a giant Basilisk. She was repulsed by it so she took no notice to the fact that several of its fangs were missing. Her eyes soon focused on the wall that had a head chiseled into it. The heads resemblance to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was in her common room was uncanny. There was no denying that she had just stumbled onto the Chamber of Secrets.

There was a doorway where its open mouth was. This was too much for her. She knew that she shouldn't be here. Pansy could live without knowing the dark secrets of the founder of her house. She turned to leave to see her path was blocked by a large snake. It reeled up its head and the reptiles neck expanded. Pansy knew better to look a king cobra in its eyes. She backed away with one eye on it and her other looking for a way around it. She moved to the right and saw another large snake was blocking her way. A glance to the left show another reptile had joined the others.

They started to slither towards her and she continued to backup. Looking back over her shoulder she saw she was being herded to the doorway. They weren't attacking her, but she was sure that if she tried to escape they would. Seeing how her presence was obviously known and she had little choice, Pansy decided to at least met her fate like the proud Pureblood she was.

"FINE! You don't have to be so rude about it!" Pansy snapped at the snakes and with her head held high, she spun on her heels and marched towards the door and her most likely doom. The doorway lead to a hallway with several doors on either side. Only one was open with a light coming out of the room. She steeled herself and continued on and opened the door.

It was a ritual chamber that much she was sure of, and in the center of the room was a sacrificial alter. Lying on that alter was Romilda naked covered with runes painted in blood. She would not learn until later that it was in fact Basilisk blood. Pansy chanced a swift look around the room and saw no one else there. She quickly and silently as possible made her way to Romilda. Looking down on her she expected to see her bound and terrified. On the contrary, Vane looked calmly up at her with a relaxed in apprehensive gaze. The girl actually smiled if only slightly. Her eyes weren't glassed over so Pansy knew she wasn't under an Imperius Curse.

She took the time to look over the runes. She didn't recognize any of them and she was aces in Ancient Runes. That was most defiantly a bad sign. Moreover they seemed to focus towards Romilda's stomach, more specifically her bellybutton which had a glowing purple crystal. She could feel the magical power coming of it in pulsating waves.

"The Muggle's say that curiosity killed the cat, it's just your good fortune that you are a Witch, my dear." A voice hissed slowly behind her. Pansy's eyes widened and her pupils contracted in response. She knew that voice and it should be dead. She killed him herself. Her eyes bit by inching bit looked to her right fearful of what she would find looking back at her. She could feel him near her, but just out of sight. Little by little she turned her head until she met red eyes. "Why Pansy, you look as if someone walked over your grave." With those words he hissed out the prideful Slytherin lost control of her bladder.

Neville's body chuckled at the sight of the once so arrogant and vicious Pansy Parkinson pissing herself. He side stepped the girl frozen in fear and looked down at Romilda with an almost affectionate smile.

"You have done wonderfully my dear," he told her as he ran his hand over her hair. Romilda smiled up at him as he took the crystal off of her.

"Thank you master," she answered happily despite her fatigue.

"Go get some rest, your magical core needs to recharge," he ordered her and Romilda sat up and hopped off the alter casually as if she had just been examined by Madam Pomfrey. Her legs were a little wobbly but she recovered after a few seconds. Not bothering to cover up herself up in the slightest, she walked out of the ritual room to find a room with a bed in it. Once her was completely out of the room, red eyes met Pansy's brown ones and she swallowed hard.

"Longbottom had fallen in love with her. Otherwise I would have drained her magic completely," he said more to himself. It was annoying that he couldn't bring himself to kill her. It seemed in the boy's final days he had learned to love, and Longbottom's weakness was now infecting him as well. He desired the girl so he guessed she could entertain him until he could purge himself of these unwelcome feelings.

Parkinson was another dilemma that he found taxing as well. The darker side of him was intrigued by the girl. She was everything a Slytherin Witch should be. Ambitious, cunning, ruthless, and a nonexistent moral code, she reminded him of a young Bella. Like the other girl she was desirable but not to a point that he would be distracted by it.

"And what is my fate?" Pansy forced herself to ask. Draco had told her once about the Dark Lords red eyes and how he could peer into his soul. She didn't know how but he had taken over Longbottom's body. She watched as he raised a brow to her question. Taking the crystal in one hand he lifted his other arm to reveal a Vambrace made of red dragon scale. In one of many open slots on it he fastened in placed the focusing crystal.

Longbottom's magical core was average at best. Vanes was not much better, but with it in place on the dragon scale he could draw on it in a time of need. He would need more, much more too even attempt what he was planning. This girl would be vastly useful in collecting other donors, willing or not.

"You are a brilliant witch, Pansy, with a strong magical core and fiendishly delicious moral disregard. Your service to me will vastly different than that of Vane's. Potter has his whores and now I have mine. Let the games begin."

* * *

This wasn't the first time Sasha had woken up naked and shackled, and she certainly hoped it wouldn't be her last. With the proper partner it could be an extremely pleasurable escapade. Something told her that would not be the case now. Experience told her to keep her composure and take in her surrounding as shrewdly as possible. The longer she could keep her captors ignorant of her awareness the better.

Sasha stretched out her heightened Succubus senses to better assets her predicament. Through touch she could feel that her wrists were shackled and her hands were forced into fists. They were incased in some sticky substance. Clearly they didn't want her using her claws. She also felt a metal color around her neck, its purpose she did not know, but feared she soon would. Her wings were bound but not her tail. Obviously they had thought it was just for show, she would make then regret that misconception but the moment would have to be meticulous precise. Her feet were also unshackled but was barley touching the cold stone floor. That was both an advantage and encumbrance.

Through smell she could tell she was in a damp musky dungeon. The old repugnant odor of Death Eater lingered in the room. It was so weak that she barely caught it over the immense stench of werewolf, and if she was not mistaken the aroma of brandy. Digging deeper she also caught traces of old blood, and burning candles.

Switching to hearing she could listen to three hearts beating in the room. She had suspected that she was not alone from the off, and now she had confirmed it. Her heartbeat was slightly elevated and she forced herself to calm down. If either of them had heightened senses they would know she was awake. Sasha focused on the heart beats coming from across the room. One was strong and steady, while the other was more rapid, someone was unmistakably enjoying the view.

Sasha opened her eyes only a sliver. Thankfully her head was down and her hair and shadows hid her spying. Being a creature that enjoyed the nocturnal lifestyle came with its advantages, and Sasha could see in darkness just as well as light. Though mostly through heat, her vision was no less effective. Across the room were two men. The larger of the two was calmly sitting with a drink in his hand. The other was standing behind him having a hard time keeping still. Several times he adjusted himself much to the others and her annoyance. The one sitting leaned forward slightly and tilted her head and sniffed the air. He huffed out and sat back in his chair.

"Are you going to just gawk like limp wanded schoolboys, or show yourselves like real men?" Sasha asked into the darkness as she planted her feet, as much as possible, on the cold floor. As she expected there was little playing room. She was hoping to get a response from then and was not disappointed. Her brash boast was met with a laugh that made her skin crawl. Out of the darkness of the room the two men ventured. She already knew the big one and the resemblance he had to the other man was too uncanny for him to be anything less than a son.

"I do believe this one is as dangerous as she is beautiful, Ryk. A pity I can't add her to the pack. It will be a few hours until the full moon is upon us, plenty of time to play before the meeting." Greyback laughed as he started circling her like the predator he was. On her second time around her he snatched her tail with his wolf reflexes and yanked it up so her toes were an inch off the floor. "Such a pretty and ripe fruit we have here." A loud slap boomed through the room when he struck Sasha across her bum. It hurt like hell, but to the Succubus's credit she didn't cry out from the assault. She had been expecting it since he started circling her.

"That's it? I would have expected better from a werewolf. You hit like a pampered Pureblood child," Sasha mocked him with an amused smirk. Greyback's response was quick and unoriginal as the beast himself. He struck her across her angelic face with his claws bared and enough force to take most of her flesh with it. That is if she was human. Sasha snapped her head back and glared at him with hardly a scratch to show that she was even struck.

"That was rather pathetic," Sasha giggled. "That only works when you're under the full moon dumb arse," she continued, using an insult she had learned from Harry. The werewolf was as predictable as he was ugly. He pounded on her face and torso with his fists in frenzy of powerfully vicious blows. He raged on, fueled by her stubbornness not to cry out or beg for mercy.

Ryk had to pull him back off of her when the ceiling where the chains were attached started to crack and small chunks fell from the sadistic onslaught. The chains would most likely rip out of the mortar or her arms would break off if he continued as he was. It was only then that they noticed that there were noises coming from above them.

"I thought this place was ours father?" Ryk asked as his father shoved him off. Greyback looked up, listened, and smelled the air. Even from down here he could smell Death Eater as well as the Dark Lord.

"No, Lestrange let us have full reign to fulfill a debt to me. The woman usually stays at Slytherin Castle. I'll go see what's going on, Cub. You keep a keen eye on this one," Greyback ordered before marching out the room. A moment later the door slammed shut and locked leaving the young werewolf and beaten Succubus alone.

Ryk took the time to look at the damage his father had done to her. Her skin maybe magic resistant, but it was susceptible to brute force judging from the bruises littering her fine body. Her nose was broken and one eye was already swelling up. Not that it matter to him at all. He liked his fresh meat tenderized. Licking his lips he advanced on her. His father never said he couldn't rape her.

"Hold!" Sasha yelled as she lifted a foot to block his path. "Have you ever tasted the pleasures that a succubus can freely offer?" she added with a seductive look. Even in her beaten state it had a profound effect on him. Sasha could have easily released pheromones, but she doubted she would need it, and quite frankly beneath her.

"No," he answered confused by her question. He closed the distance between them.

"Rape, while you may think gives you power, it in fact only shows your inadequacy as a lover. I myself have no problem doing things that are illegal in most civilized countries," Sasha cooed seductively as she rubbed her foot on the crotch of his trousers, before unzipping them with her toes. "Think of all I could do and teach you with my over four hundred years experience of the art of pleasure?" She continued as her foot entered his trousers and started to stimulate his length. He wasted no time removing his encumbering clothing.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Ryk declared with a toothy smile.

"Oh, the pleasure will be all mine, that I can promise you," The Desory matriarch answered and raised him a fanged feral smile. As she pulled back her foot, her tail snapped his bits like a whip and brought the man to his knees. Blood flowed freely between his fingers that were trying to protect his wounded gentiles. Sasha's tail recoiled and attacked again. This time it wrapped around his unprotected neck and she pulled him to her. CRACK! Resonated in the room, as she kicked him in the head.

"Was it good for you darling?" Sasha asked as she as she put her foot on his shoulder and launched herself off the floor. Her feet landed square on the ceiling directly above her. "I know I'm feeling tingling all over." She continued as she pushed with her legs and pulled with her arms. The chains and mortar held fast. Sasha had hoped that her gloating Greyback into assaulting her would have produced better result that this. She noticed that the binding on her hands was a Acromantula cocoon. The web silk when hardened could be as hard as stone. Sasha knew she would need more strength to get out of this. She used her fangs to bite her arm and draw blood. With her tongue she used the blood to draw runes on her arms.

_"Doca bendicida nai Anu prestart o seu poder!"_ Sasha prayed and she pushed and pulled with all her might. First, she heard the sweet sound of cracking stone that was soon followed by dust and small chunks of the ceiling dropping down. With one last tremendous surge of power Sasha broke free and fell to the floor only to be followed by a large portion of the ceiling coming down on her.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes I know, another cliffe. I want to thank my Beta Mutt N. Feathers for saving me from making a complete arse of myself in this chapter. I hope you liked it and as always let me know what you think.  
**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: Sorry for the long gap between updates, but real life does that some times. I first off want to warn you that this Chapter will get a little dark, but no too graphic I hope. I might still get ' Purged' but it's my story. I've got everything saved, and if it happens I'll repost it on another site. Since I can't really keep calling Neville Neville anymore. He has been rechristened Nevimort. A variation of Neville-mort by Mdauben, and with**_** permission.**** If any of you are curious of the image change next to my story now. I made this and it's Harry and Ginny's Mate Mark. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just a little over a month ago that Voldemort was poised to take over the Ministry of Magic. His people were in place and those he knew would oppose him were targeted and would have been eliminated all in one fail swoop. Before the DMLE was even aware of the attacks, they would have been so crippled that any resistance would be an act of lunacy. With this show of ultimate power, even the Wizengamot would bow their heads in submission. Then he would draw all his attention on Hogwarts itself.

With Albus Dumbledore's head safely mounted behind his throne in the Great Hall, he would rule Brittan with an iron fist, forever. With his country united under his glorious cause, he would turn his attention to the other countries in need of proper leadership. They would either see the brilliance of his vision or share the old man's fate. In time, they all would fall in line. When that magnificent day came, then the true Wizard's war would begin. The Muggle world would fall and the new Wizarding World would rise from its ashes. The world crafted from his extraordinary vision.

So, how was it now crumbling like Slytherin Castle just did? How did all his hard work, planning, and legal maneuvering unravel so quickly? The answer came to him as obviously as they were bold. The Marauders had returned and in their wake, his magnificent new world was in very real danger of never coming to pass. A mongrel blood traitor, halfblooded fledgling Noble Lord and his Mudblooded mother had done what the Ministry and Dumbledore's Order failed to do.

Through ingenious political maneuvering, he hated to admit, they had ousted his supporters in the ministry. Gaining control over the Wizengamot/Passing laws which made those few gifted individuals worthy of bearing his Dark Mark wanted criminals; with bounties on their heads no less. Properties and vaults were stolen and Gringotts was under their control. The gold his side was able to get back was now under a pile of rubble. The malevolent Muggle bomb they had used also left a poisons gas which will kill anything that goes down there.

The Vampire Clan he had at his disposal was all now dead. The Ancient was killed by the Succubus Desory Clan's Champion in single combat, a task that even he would not have sought out without good reason. His Acromantula herd has fled the Forbidden Forest and possibility the country. Only a few still remained, but their size is of little use in a battle.

Recently, he had gotten word his Ork army has been slaughtered by the Shadowfiend, and it has inspired the free herds in the Forbidden Forest to call for a Council of the Elders. His list of enemies grows stronger, while his available allies grow weaker by the minute. Even now, his calls for aid have not been returned, and recruits are fleeing their posts and most likely the country.

Until last night he had only heard reports of the Shadowfiend, which he mistakenly thought they were over exaggerated. He now knew better, but with his short exposure to the beast he had learned a few things he had not known before.

The beast was powerful; there was no reason to ever doubt that. It used Fiendfyre against them and did it with wandless magic. It could transport mass numbers through its shadow. Its head suggested it was some form of a Shadow Panther, that at least would help in predicting what other powers it possessed. What concerned him most was that its action suggested intelligence. Lily Potter summoned it and he seemed very protective of her. Voldemort still remembered how it moved so it was directly in front of her.

There were also its eyes, which curiously mirrored Lily Potters color and intensity; very much like her sons did, if he recalled. Reports said he was not affected when Longbottom spoke Parseltongue and in fact roared like a great cat and made the whelp wet himself. Given the young Lords heritage and godfather, it was very likely that the Shadowfiend was not an _it _but a _who_.

If that wasn't enough, Voldemort had the added misfortune that it now had a mate. One that he found out the hard way could shoot lighting out its mouth. Voldemort was able to stop it with his shield but just barely. A few more seconds and it would have been obliterated and possibly him with it. If the Shadowfiend was who he thought it was. Then Voldemort knew who his mate most likely was. Reports stated that the two were practically inseparable. He always knew that girl was powerful, and her beast was a Tempest Jaguar, if he was not mistaken. This didn't bode well for his side. They would need to be neutralized.

Between the battle of Greengrass Manor, and now Slytherin Castle over three-hundred Death Eaters were now dead, and only seven of his inner circle and himself managed to crawl their way out of the wreckage.

Adding to his misery, within the walls of Hogwarts, Black and the two Potters were training students to defend themselves with lessons every morning. His agents within the walls were dwindling and rumors whispered of students from different houses standing together, even the ones in Slytherin.

After last night there was no doubt whom the Marauders were. Regardless of their small number, they had done more damage to Voldemort's cause that the old man and his Order ever had. The Marauders didn't fight like the Order or the DMLE, and with devastating effect. His side had to strike back hard and maliciously or he would continue to lose supporters. Those that he had made alliances with would be reminded not to ever refuse his summons. Voldemort was freed from his plotting when Greyback entered the room from the door which leads to Bellatrix's dungeon.

"What are you doing in my house fleabag!" Bella snapped once she saw him.

"Do not forget our arrangement woman, or would you like me to describe how you lost control of your bladder that night." Greyback warned. It was no secret that she despised being indebted to him, and he loved rubbing it in her face every time he could.

"You will watch your filthy tongue in my house or I'll cut it off and use it in a potion. Now what were you doing in my dungeon?"

"I said I would kill the Shadowfiend on a full moon, and tonight I plan to do just that. With his head on a pike, I will show all of you the power of my pack!"

"That is a bold statement werewolf. Pray tell, how do you plan to catch and kill him?" Voldemort asked in a amuse tone.

"I have captured the Desory Matriarch and will be using her as bait to draw out the Shadowfiend," the werewolf boasted. They all thought he was unworthy of being a Death Eater, but he and his claws was the first ones they always called for when they needed a dirty job done. He would show them all.

"Wrong mongrel, this is my house, my dungeon, therefore the succubus is my prisoner to do with as I see fit, not you! I can certainly think of more useful thing to use her for than idiotic bait or breeding stock for you collection of deviants," Bellatrix scolded, If the succubus truly was down in her dungeon, there were so many experiments she could perform on her. Succubi are powerful creatures, and she could steal its rare and extraordinary powers away just like Morgana Le Fay did.

"Bellatrix makes an excellent point my furry friend, besides it's more likely that her clans champion would come for her. Last I heard, he killed the Ancient in single combat. Are you sure you're up to that challenge?" Voldemort continued to ridicule the werewolf. Then it occurred to him that the word he received said that the orks were killed with both claw and blade. No, that would be impossible, wouldn't it?

"I know the Shadowfiend's scent and she reeked if it. The beast will come and my pack and I will rip it to shreds. Then there will be no doubt that the succubus belongs to me." Greyback growled out, and with a wave of Voldemort's wand magical shackles bound and gagged the man-wolf. He fell face first on the floor and was easily forgotten. "Bella speak with me a moment?" Voldemort beckoned his most valuable lieutenant to him. "I may have a way for you to claim vengeance against James's betrayal and devastate the woman he desires so fervently in the process." Voldemort told her. She leaned in as he explained his plan to her. In the end, she was giggling like a schoolgirl, and bouncing up and down on her feet with excitement. Then her mood turned deathly grim.

"The Potter's have a knack for escaping our wrath, my Lord, but tonight they shall not. This I swear with my very life." Bellatrix all but snarled while her special breed of madness danced in her violet eyes_. Something interesting always happened when she does that_, Voldemort thought to himself.

"Gather the circle, Bella, we have much to plan. By the end of this night, the House of Potter will fall and its bloodline will be obliterated.."

* * *

Sasha had climbed out of the rubble of the caved in ceiling and assessed her damaged body. Her once flawless form was now littered with cuts and bruises. One of her eyes was completely closed up and her hands were still encased in what she now recognized as an Acromantula cocoon. The threads were very hard to break once they'd hardened, which they now regrettably were. The next time she saw that flea bitten man that did this to her, she would break his thick head with them. Looking back at her wings they thankfully were not entirely wrapped in a cocoon, but they were still utterly unusable.

She stiffly made her way to the door of the cell. It was an old heavy oak door. She was too sore and weak to try and use brute force to open it. That was Harry's style anyway; she was more prone to use finesse in these kinds of situations anyway. Turning around, her back was to the door; Sasha slid the tip of her tail into the lock. Through touch alone she felt her way through the locking mechanism until she heard a glorious click. It only took two minutes but she felt disappointed with herself. She used to be able to do it inside twenty seconds. She gathered all her remaining strength and with a heave she pushed with all her might. The heavy door opened into a dimply lit stair way and possible her freedom.

Her arms and legs felt like lead as she made her way up the endless flight of stairs. It was a testament to her prideful resolve that she continued on ignoring her body's cries for her to stop and rest. Sasha was chosen as Matriarch of her clan for a reason and one of them was to not curling up in a ball and accepting the fate of a victim. She was the master of her own destiny. Just as she finally reached the door leading her out of there, it opened. With a prideful Succubus war cry she charged out of the room and into the unknown fray.

* * *

Pansy made her way back to the Room of Requirement with two buttons gripped tightly in her hand. For once, being the school pariah was serving her well, as no one seemed to want to talk with her. To be honest what would she tell them?

"_Hi how's your day going?"_

"_Nothing too strenuous, just the usual, killed Neville Longbottom, but now he's more like Nevimort, and he's making me collect students and haul them down to the bloody Chamber of Secrets so he can drain them of their magic, and you?_

Pansy knew she danced on the line of nefarious, but even she had her limits. She used to idolize Bellatrix Lestrange and her blatant disregard for the pitfalls and limitations of humanity; now she just though the woman was a slave to a madman. She had looked into those soulless eyes and to her core knew that demons do exists and that was the reason Voldemort was immortal.

In her hand were the transfigured and unconscious bodies of Maxwell Decan and Claire Jenkins. They were just two Ravenclaw lovebirds that picked the wrong empty classroom to go snogging in. They had a bit of a reputation of sneaking off and returning way after curfew, so they most likely wouldn't be missed until first class tomorrow. By then they would be drained of nearly all their magic, obliterated, and returned to where they were taken. Nevimort wanted to drain them completely, but she managed to sell him on the notion that would only lead to more Aurors crawling around Hogwarts. Who knew she had a conscience, even if it was just a sliver of one?

These were just the first and she had a long day ahead of her. With the DMLE taking so many students in for questioning, a few more wouldn't be missed. She didn't like the idea of what he was doing to her fellow students. This was an act against nature and she would be cursed for it, but it was also better than trading places with them. She was going to be mindful of Potter's little club of do-gooders, but she knew who most of the players were. They could be easily avoided.

Pansy entered the Room of Requirement and made her way to the large snake curled up by the staircase leading down to the Chamber of Secrets. The reptile reared its head up as she approached it and hissed at her. She rolled her eyes and without a word tossed the two buttons at the snake. It took the buttons in its mouth and slithered down the staircase. With a shudder Pansy turned on her heels and went in search of some more reluctant volunteers.

* * *

Draco and Snape were summoned to Lestrange Manor. They both found it strange that they were summoned here instead of Slytherin castle, but they knew better than to refuse. As soon as they arrived, Draco was greeted by his aunt and lead away.

Snape chose to take in the condition of the inner circle. Their robes were battle torn and covered in dirt and grime; quite contradictory to their usual immaculate condition. Even the Dark Lords robe was in a tattered state he had never seen before.

"My Lord, you have sent for me. How may I be of service?" Snape asked on bended knee at the foot of Voldemort. The man himself looked livid but in a controlled way that filled Snape with dread. The Dark Lord, when focused like this, was at his most vicious and unmerciful. Snape knew his every word could have the most dire of consequences.

"You will tell me everything you know or even suspect about Harry Potter. I want to know his strengths, weakness, who he's bedding and who he would die for. EVERYTHING!" Voldemort snapped before taking a long breath and his controlled focus was back and as deadly as ever. "Then we are going to have a very long and illuminating chat about Lily Potter."

Draco was too good at his game to snap his head when he heard the level of dark intent in the way Lily's name was called out. His eyes did however snap at the two of them just before he left the room with his aunt.

"We have a great deal to discuss Draco," Bellatrix told him as she led them down a hallway, to her hidden vault. The fact that she was allowing him to even be in the same vicinity of it was shocking. She was very guarded about it and he often wondered what she kept in here. They came to a stop at a plain section of wall that stood between to portraits. One was of the manor at a distance looking majestic as always. The other was the execution of the goblin that caused the Great Goblin Uprising.

"Clever, family is everything, and goblins can never be trusted," Draco chuckled. Bellatrix smiled at her nephew's intellect and ran her fingers threw his hair. I was about as close to an affectionate display as she was capable of.

"You are so much like your mother. She was brilliant and observant too, I miss her dreadfully," Bella said smiling at him."We are blood, Draco. That is what binds us and make us strong, never forget that."

Draco nodded in understanding and could tell she was hurting inside. It was in her eyes and that was something he had never seen before. She was always so guarded before. Something happened, but he knew better than to push.

"Why am I here, Aunt Bella?" he asked as neutrally as possible.

"Many Death Eaters have died tonight; my husband and his brother were among them. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange need a Noble Lord. Rodolphus named you his heir long ago. He never held your past fallings against you, Draco. He may have been many things, but he understood the power of family."

"The Ministry will not recognize this."

"But magic will, and it is far more binding that the word and law of weak-minded wizards. Stand with me, Draco, no matter what I ask of you and you will be rewarded with the vast wealth and power of the House of Lestrange."

"And what do you require of me, Aunt Bella, for this magnanimous offer?"

"Rodolphus's mother was quite the collector of rare and powerful artifacts" Bellatrix handed Draco an old tome, as he inspected it the name of a nefariously famous Dark Witch appeared. His eyes widened as she looked at Bella, to see her eyeing the intricate set of unknown runes engraved on a silver ceremonial dagger. It too bore the name of the ancient tome's owner. "With this, we will claim revenge, freedom, and power that will rival that of the Dark Lord."

* * *

After a small pit stop to Grimmauld Place where Padfoot and Prongs came up with this brilliant idea to spend the day with their ladies, totally Marauder style and under the old man's crooked nose. All five Potters; Emma, Ginny, Harry, Lily and James, returned to Hogwarts under a complex glamour and voice altering charm and entered the Marauders Lair. Lily however had a few conditions that James had to swear to before she showed him why she was a Charms Master.

The first was that he had to keep his hands to himself in public. She didn't need any more rumors flying around the castle on just how friendly Sirius and she were. At first it was amusing, but she would have thought it would have gotten old by now. Then again this was Hogwarts and she should have known some things would never change. Behind locked and charmed doors James could be as frisky as he wanted; in fact she planned on encouraging him every chance she got. The thought of teasing him while in the halls was bringing the most delightful grin to her lips.

The second condition was that James could not go after Dumbledore or Snape, well not until the time was right. This was almost a deal breaker and James was not very pleased about it. He had been brought up to speed on everything that has happened over the last sixteen years. Some serious payback was coming, Marauder style, for those two in a major way. In the end he agreed to not go looking for a fight, but if his family or a student was in threatened it would not go unpunished. Lily saw that was the best she could hope for, and she wanted her husband as close as possible.

James looked around the Marauder's Lair and was in complete awe of what his son and the next generation of Marauders have accomplished. Older students were tutoring younger years in every subject. A 3-D Marauders Map was in the center of the room. He thought it was remarkable. Other older students were practicing dueling, while third years looked to be trying to perfect Animagus transformation. He even saw students trying to bond wands with magical cores laced with their own blood. They were creating their own wands. Object were appearing out of thin air and into the hands of who summoned them. He was told all of this, but to actually see it was just mind boggling.

"By the way Mum, I believe this belongs to you," Ginny whispered in Lily's and slid a small silk garment into her hand. She did wait until Emma took off to see her friends, and Harry started to give James a tour. Lily gasped as she looked at what was placed in her hand and quickly shoved it into her pocket. She was sporting the delightful shade of red while doing so. This in turn made Ginny giggle without a hint of remorse.

"Oh shut it!" Lily hissed and play slapped her before inquiring, "Just where did you find them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The house elves were having the hardest time retrieving them from the chandler this morning. I got it down for them and promised to get it back to you. Now you owe me one, so I want details?" Ginny told her with a wink.

"Keep smirking at me like that and you will find that you are not too old to get spanked young lady," Lily warned with a pointed finger.

"True, but Harry is the one that usually does that. In fact if memory serves he did th-" Ginny fired back but was cut short by the older redhead.

"Stop channeling Harry! Ugh, my son has corrupted you." Lily groaned out in frustration.

"Has he ever, and judging by those silky knickers in your pocket, James did a fair amount of corrupting last night as well," she continued to tease and got a glare for her cheek.

"And what makes you think I wasn't corrupting him?" Lily countered with a raised brow daring Ginny to challenge her.

"An unused silencing charm," Ginny answered her challenge with a smirk that resembled Harry's too much for the older witch's liking.

"Bugger! I've got to start doing that again," Lily huffed out shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Ginny.

"Must be a Headgirl thing, and I'm sure Emma would appreciate that," she teased Lily, and saw her eyes about pop out of her head. She didn't think Lily could get redder then she already was. Ginny figured she was pushing it and decided to end her taking the mickey out of her new mum. She reached out and tapped Lily's cheeks and chirped,

"I win."

"You realize this means war?" Lily warned her with a scowl. Ginny just grinned while giving her a two finger salute and left while the getting was good. Lily saw that Harry and James were having a father/son moment and her heart melted. She needed to talk with Madame Bones before she left, and the Marauders Map said she was still in the Great Hall with Tonks and Dumbledore. She headed off while her boys were still engaged in their conversation.

"Harry this place is just amazing. I wish we had done something like this when I went to school here," James said while looking around the Lair. He was so proud of what his son had done, and a little ashamed he spent so much time goofing off.

"Hey Dad, your Marauders paved the way for everything we have accomplished. Your lot honed so many skills planning, setting up and pulling off pranks. You thought up and created the Marauders Map, discovered long kept secret entrances in and out of Hogwarts. Plus you paved the way for Animagus transformation and numerous other things we have just improved on. Sirius taught it to me and I taught them. What took you a better part of a year, the older years have damn near mastered in a month. That all comes from the brilliance and nerve of the original Marauders, that's why they call you the Godfather. This is your legacy, Dad." Harry told James with a look of disbelief that he didn't see for himself. James smiled and couldn't help but notice how much of Lily Harry had in him. She always knew just what to say to put things in perspective too.

"Your Mum and Sirius raised you right. You're a good man, Harry, and from what I hear a hell of a lot better Noble Lord than I ever was. You are a better man than I could ever hope to be." James started but noticed a change in his sons face. Harry had shame and regret written on his face. "What's the matter? Can't I be proud of my son?"

"Look, Dad, I want you to hear this from me first. The other day I caught Pettigrew. While probing his mind I came across his memory of you. I saw them trying to program you into an assassin to kill Mum. Originally Mum wasn't the one who was going to rescue you. I was planning on forcing Snape to go tomorrow and hide in his shadow. It was suppose to be all cloak and dagger while I searched for you. The thing is…if I had to…I was prepared too…" Harry struggled to get it out, but was finding it harder than he thought. He just got his Dad back, and he was pretty sure this would destroy their relationship. He also thought James deserved to know just what kind of man he was, and how far he would go to protect his family. Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his dad looked deeply into his eye before nodding his understanding.

"You were prepared to make the hard decision to protect your Mum," James simply said. There was no hurt or judgment behind his words at all.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, looking down.

"A man who has the courage to not shy away from the hard decisions, and the fortitude to live with the consequences, is rare in this world, Harry. That is the kind of man I am proud to call my son. You have an uncommon valor about you, Harry, and have been put to the test too many times in your short life. You have nothing to be ashamed of," James told him with a conviction that lightened the weight that was crushing Harry's heart.

* * *

Sasha smashed the hardened cocoons around her fists against the unfortunate Death Eater that opened the door. His blood and teeth sprayed across the walls of the hallway while she charged in. He crumbled to the floor in a heap. Thankfully he was alone and didn't have time to alert others of her escape. He was sent to discover what the noise she made was. That left her a whisper of opportunity before another would come to investigate. She planned on putting enough distance from her and this accursed place as possible in the short window of time presented to her. With rapid, but light, footfalls she made her way down the passageway and hopefully her ultimate freedom.

Sasha was utilizing her other senses rather than look around corners to see if the coast was clear. A survival tactic she had learned in her youth which served her more times than she would like to remember. Through these highly tuned senses she could also tell that the house was rapidly filling up with more Death Eaters. This was not a good sign. She quickly weighed her options while she released some of her pheromones and slipped into an empty room.

Two males and one female Death Eaters who were coming her way walked right into the release. Stepping into the shadow of a corner as the door to the room was kicked open, she surveyed the situation. They weren't looking for her, but a place to have a naughty good time. They three of them were too busy ripping their clothes off to notice Sasha exit the room with their wands. With a light giggle she broke and discarded them in a vase, as she remember just how much lust could be used as a weapon against her enemy.

That didn't however solve her current dilemma. Her first thought would be to make her way to the roof or at least an upstairs window and just fly away. Her wings were bound and she had no way to free them at the moment. That however did give her an idea. She knew she could jump from a second story window without suffering much damage. It was a risk, but this was a situation that she couldn't negotiate her way out of.

Finding the stairs wasn't dreadfully difficult, but the area was not empty. Her adversaries were too spread out to use their desires against them. With time running out, she steeled herself for a running fight. With the situation having little hope of getting any better, Sasha ran for the stairs. Two Death Eaters were at the foot of the stairs, already pulling their wands out. Sasha kicked off a wall and used the momentum to give her enough height to kick one of them in the head, while her tail cut open the others throat. She landed a few steps up and didn't bother to look back. She both heard and felt the man's neck snap.

Halfway up the stairs curses started to hit just behind her. Even beaten and hurt as she was. Sasha was still quicker than humans. Several more curses were hurled her way, but she managed to keep ahead of them and made it to the second floor. An alarm sounded, alerting the others but it matter not. The window was in sight and Sasha jumped through without pause. She gracefully landed in the courtyard like a cat as broken glass rained down in her wake. The problem was that she also landed not far from a large patrol that was returning because of the alarm.

Sasha released the fullest dose of her pheromones that she had ever done in her life. It was at its most uninhibited strength. She was now doing what she had forbidden any of her clan to ever do. If a Muggle inhaled her pheromones at this lever they would go mad with desire until it turned to obsession. She would be their desire and they would not stop until their hunger was satisfied. Most of them would engage in those desires until death took them.

In her species youth, they had not the control or the understanding of effect their power had on others. This had led to many tragedies and their reputation of being demonic temptresses out to steal the lives and souls of men. That was why the seduction of Muggles was forbidden now.

Wizards were more resistant due to their magic, and less likely to be driven insane with lust. That didn't mean that a dose this size wouldn't have great effect on them. They would lose the will to deny her anything in desperation of receiving her favor. It was a form of slavery, if only temporarily, and the thought disgusted her. Not that it mattered at the moment, her survival and freedom was paramount. They were all coughing from the intensity of what they were inhaling. It only took seconds for the full effect to kick in. just about that time the front doors to the house swung open and Death Eaters started to file out.

"DEFEND YOUR MISTRESS AND PLEASURED BEYOND YOUR WILDEST FANTASIES I WILL FULFILL!" Sasha yelled and the group of them starting firing Killing Curses at their own comrades. Sasha made one stand behind to free her from the cocoons binding her hands and wings. Hard as her new servant tried he lacked the skill or knowledge to free her. She was forced to run for it while he covered her escape. She had made only a thousand feet before he started screaming as he burst into flames. Sasha spared a glance back to see Greyback ripping his way through her servants in pursuit of her.

"THAT BITCH KILLED MY BOY!" Greyback howled at he charged at her. At the top of the steps stood a raven haired woman next to Voldemort himself. She made the movements for an incantation and two large statues of Minotaur's broke free of their bases and started moving towards her as well.

Sasha turned to flee but only got another a hundred feet before Voldemort appeared directly in front of her. He spread his arms wide and a massive wind blew her back. She flipped through the air but never hit the ground as she collided with one of the charging Minotaur. She was thrown higher in the air, and caught a glimpse of the other statue holding the werewolf back. She descended only to once again be hooked by a stone horn and sent twirling into the sky. This time with the shearing pain indicative of at least two broken ribs. Sasha finally came to rest face down at Voldemort's feet.

With precious little air in her lungs from her fall, she felt a great weight smash down on her tail. She was pulled up off of the ground by a massive stone hand by her head. As she was lifted Sasha clinched her teeth together in an effort to keep from crying out from the pain. If she was pulled any higher, her tail or head was in danger of being ripped from her body. Her feet dangled helplessly while she smashed her cocooned fists against the stone hand holding her head. It was then that the black haired witch walked around from behind her twirling a ceremonial dagger.

"As I told you fleabag, she's my prisoner, and I have much grander uses for her than your weak, little, archaic mind could ever inspire to achieve," Bellatrix taunted Greyback. Then, turning her full attention to the Succubus in front of her, Bellatrix said: "So you're the one that bedded both Potter and the Minister of Magic to get your collection of demon whores reclassified as Magical Creatures," Bellatrix ridiculed Sasha using her fingers to emphasize the words _magical creatures _in quotation.

"Don't be bitter because your inadequacies in the bedchamber forced your husband to turn to men for satisfaction," Sasha hissed back through clinched teeth. She might have failed to escape, but she would never willing bow down to this vile lot. The insult enraged Bellatrix and she lashed out with the dagger she was holding. To the surprise of even Voldemort, it slashed open a small section of Sasha's leg. The only one not surprised was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This is not the first time this dagger has tasted Succubus blood," Lestrange giggled as she licked Sasha's blood off of the dagger.

"You two, put this thing in the proper position to be addressed by her new Mistress, and be mindful of that tail of hers!" The Minotaur restraining Greyback tossed him aside and grabbed one of Sasha's arms. The other grabbed the other limb while not releasing her tail that was under its foot. She was forced to her knees in a bowing position.

Voldemort just stood there smiling. He so enjoyed to watch his most loyal servant work. Ultimately the creature's life was his, but he would indulged Bella for the moment. The woman always had a method to her unique brand of lunacy. It was what made her brilliant and so useful to him. Bella had no moral code.

"Perhaps you would like to know the name of whose Dagger this was specially crafted for by the Dark Dwarves of Endokan?" Bellatrix asked as she wrenched Sasha's head back by her hair, and slowly waved her dagger in front of the succubus's one good eye. She reveled in the fear her prisoner was in, as the thing paled and her bottom lip quivered.

"Le Fay," Sasha whispered out in a terrified tenor.

"That's a good girl," Bellatrix cooed as she ruffled the succubus's head like she was a pet. "I see you are not unintelligent at least. I will now give you your options and the severity of your new found reality," Bella continued, as she started to circle and inspected her newest toy. "With this dagger I could easily harvest you for potions ingredients and gain a gargantuan amount of gold which borders on the licentious. That, however, would be merciful, and given the company you keep and the damage you have done to my home, I am not feeling merciful. Rest assured, it is how you will be ending your life, but we are going to have so much fun before that happens."

"I have the matching ancient tome that goes with my dagger. Morgana experimented quite extensively on your kind before she stole one of your powers, and her victim was a common Succubus. You my dear are a Matriarch, and your powers are exceedingly vast. I will have all your gifts before we are done," Bellatrix whispered into Sasha's ear so only she could hear.

"You are going to give me all the information we need to destroy the Potters and those insufferable Marauders."

"I'll never betray him!" Sasha yelled defiantly and earned another cut, this time on her arm.

"Don't interrupt, its rude! It appears that you need to be broken. I also see you have a high pain threshold. What to do, what to do. I could cut you all day, but this dagger was meant for rituals, not discipline. Seeing as curses have little effect on you, I could let the wolf have a go at you. He's rather cross that you killed his son," Lestrange pointed out with an amused smile.

"Then he should have trained him better," Sasha shot back. Her continual defiance was starting to vex Bellatrix, and she knew that she had to be the one to break the succubus as it would fortify her as the creatures Mistress. Bellatrix kneeled down and ran her hand over Sasha's wings and tail. She truly was a splendid specimen and it would be counterproductive to break the body to gain supremacy over the mind. Then again, she was a daughter of the House of Black. Succubi are creatures of lust. It was their strength and their greatest weakness. Through that and her vanity, Bella would break Sasha's pride.

"You know this tail would make a lovely whip," Lestrange pointed out and it was the only warning Sasha got before she felt the cold blade at the base of her tail. There was surprising little pain as Le Fay's dagger cut off Bellatrix's trophy. Sasha thought it was just a threat to get her to show respect. It wasn't until Lestrange came back around and she saw her tail in the insane witches hand.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasha screamed and Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed boldly. After ten lashes, Sasha's front was littered with welts and cuts, but Bella was far from done with administering discipline and humiliation. She leaned down and cut off a lock of Sasha's turquoise hair and conjured a vial.

"Greyback rip off her wings. You can have one as a trophy and the other send to Lord Potter with this lock of hair and a memory of what was once his is now mine," Bella ordered and Sasha felt his claws dig into her precious wings. This time she did feel the excruciating pain of having them slowly ripped from her back. She threw her head back and screamed to the heaven's for mercy she would never receive.

Then it happened. The one thing she secretly prayed for but thought would never happen. She heard his roar, and with it hope. The Minotaur to her left exploded in the direction of Voldemort and the insane witch. They were forced to throw up shield charms for protection. Sasha heard the sing of Shadows Moonblade as it cut through the air and then the werewolf's head. The rest of the man's carcass was used as a club to smash the other Minotaur off of Sasha. Lestrange and Voldemort released their shield charm only to have their throats ripped open by Shadow.

With the threat gone Shadow scooped Sasha up in his arms and they disappeared into his shadow. Everything was dark for a few minutes before they reemerged in Sasha's private bed chambers. It was then when she was home and save in her former lovers arms did she allow herself to cry. He laid her down on the bed and turned back into Harry. While still holding and comforting her, he started to heal her wounds. Her pain was replaced with soothing comfort.

She lay in his embrace safe and secure until sleep almost took her. She was startled by the soft sensation of his lips on hers. Instinctively she started to kiss Harry back; it felt so right, so natural. How much she missed this, how much she craved it. Her body and heart yearn for more, while her mind pulled back against it. Ginny was his mate not her. She had vowed to never disrespect that.

She rolled on top and straddled Harry. With tears running down her cheeks, she looked down on his handsome face. She hands now free of the cocoons caressed his cheeks. Sasha leaned down and kissed him one last time before pulling back up.

"You have no idea how much I want this," Sasha told him with a level of emotion that she never showed before. As quickly as it came, it was just as swiftly morphed into one of rage and pure hate." but you're going to have to better than this Lestrange!" With those parting words she snapped Harry's neck.

Sasha jolted up to find herself in a warm comfortable bed. The room was elegantly decorated, showing the wealth of the owner and dimly lit with candles. As she got her breathing under control and her eyes and mind became more focused, Sasha wondered if this was just a dream.

"Oh good, your awake. Mind telling me what the hell's going on now?" Draco asked her while sitting up in the chair he had obviously fallen asleep in. She noticed straight away that he had similar facial features to that of Cissy Black. He had the taint of a Death Eater, but it was different, less pungent that the others.

"I'm a little foggy on the details myself. Have you been watching over me?" Sasha asked in hopes of getting a better sense of her situation. He looked annoyed by her question.

"If this is the price you pay for probing someone's mind, I'll pass on the training thank you very much. Of course I was watching over you, blood demands it." Draco snapped in annoyance. When she just looked at him wanting a deeper explanation, he rolled his eyes and continued. "When everyone left the ritual chamber and you weren't with them, I went to check on you. You were unconscious and bound to a table. You are still the Lady of this house and I was not about to let that insult to continue, so I brought you here."

Sasha threw the covers off her and tried to get up, but her body was very weak. She ignored it. Nothing he was saying made sense. He talked to her like he has known her for years. What was that blood demands it all about? How in Merlin's left nut was she lady of this house? Was he guarding or protecting her? She needed more answers. As soon as Sasha stood up her body's equilibrium was off and she collapsed to the floor.

"Are you mental? You were the one that told me to take replenishing potions before trying to get up after a mind probe." Draco barked as he made his way around the bed to help her up. Sasha waved him off. She used a nearby vanity set to pull herself up. She caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped. Looking back at her was the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

_**A/N: Now before I get any flames, most of what Sasha endured was in her head. Draco is finally going to have to pick a side, and all hell is about to break loose. I hope you like this update, and as always let me know what you think.  
**_


	50. Chapter 50

Sasha looked on in horror at the face of Bellatrix Lestrange mimicking her every expression. She closed her eyes and willed this nightmare to end. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't plausible. There was no possible way she was in that mental woman's body. She mentally went through all the probable scenario's where what she was seeing could be in fact real. Polyjuice Potion only works on humans so that's out. It could perhaps be a complex illusion, but her body felt off and she couldn't access her Succubus senses. Her magic was very dissimilar to that of humans. Not that this body's magic wasn't powerful, but she had no idea how to access it. Sasha once again looked at the face of her tormentor with a scowl.

The fair hared young man that was watching over Sasha helped her back on the bed and handed her a potion. She took it with a quick thank you. If she was going to be stuck in this body, she would have it in as peek of condition as possible. The potions tasted ghastly but she forced them down with little complaint. It would do little to improve her current situation, and it needed to be done. The young man stood studying her reactions and mannerisms very intensely. He seemed sharp and it would be only a matter of time before he figured out she was not who he thought she was.

"How long have I been here?" Sasha asked in hopes of gathering as much Intel as possible and ascertains the kind of man she was dealing with.

"A few disconcerting hours Aunt Bella," Draco answered after choosing his words carefully.

"Disconcerting?" Sasha inquired in hopes of a less vague respond. She now knew his relationship to her tormentor and confirmed her suspicions that he was indeed Cissy's son. Emma had told her about the event's that transpired on the Astronomy Tower and the part he played. Lily had been working on him, but Harry didn't trust him. He was still on the fence as they say, and he could turn either way. This gave her a few playable options, but she would have to choose her words very cautiously.

"You seemed to be going through cycles of restlessness as you slept. First you would thrash around like you were in distress or something, then you would calm for a bit before crying out something in a language I've never heard before. That was usually followed by moaning, weeping and them a totally different kind of moaning," he ended awkwardly, as if willing the memory out of his mind. He took a paused breath and continued, "You would settle down for a few minutes and then it would start all over again."

"I see, how many cycles did I go through?" she inquired as she processed it all. Succubi have a natural resistance to mental manipulation, plus she had been trained by her Matriarch further in the field of mind discipline. So much so that she was offended when Harry had suggested he could help her improve on them. In her arrogance she declared if he could, she would put on a dog collar and he could lead her around on a leash for a day. Something her daughters never let her forget. She should have known better than to give Harry a challenge.

It did serve some good. He taught her how to hide her most precious of secrets so that it would take years to find. She knew at least they were safe from Lestrange's psychic inquisition. Her people's Keep and the Marauders safe houses were well protected; along with all the backdoors to the wards around them. She also learned how mind probing and Physic Combat worked. Without an anchor, it was just as taxing and dangerous to Lestrange as it was to her;, it would explain why she put her in a mental loop.

Bella deduced Sasha would fight against any intrusion into her mind. She gave her a threat for her to fight against. It would be a scenario that her ego couldn't win and that would ultimately force Sasha into the role of a victim. Through repetition and increasing intensity, it would eventually force her into a submissive mindset. It was a classic mind control tactic…for a human.

It was a brilliant plan, even Sasha had to admit that, but it was flawed. It was true that Succubi are creatures of lust, but that was not all they were and that was Lestrange's blunder. They understood family, friendship, honor, and integrity. Sasha had given a vow to Ginny Potter and she knew Harry would never betray his mate.

"A half a dozen or so," Draco answered as he stepped back more confused than ever. His aunt never asked questions; she demanded answers and left little room for debate on the subject. He saw shame on her face, as if she was sickened that she had allowed it to continue for that long. Then he thought to when the others left and the succubus winked at him. "You're not my aunt, are you?"

"No, I am not. I am, Matriarch Sasha Desory," she said while shaking her head with a slight smile before continuing, "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said while shoving his hands in his pockets. Sasha could see him working things out in his mind, and weighing his options. She was too weak to do much of anything at the moment and even if she did, running blind into the unknown wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Are you my enemy?" Sasha asked him flat out. How he answered and if he was truthful would determine how she would handle this situation.

"I can't say that for sure, not yet, but I have no desire to hurt you, if that is any consolation." Draco answered as truthfully as he could. She took stock in his response. His body language showed he was guarded, but he showed no signs of hostility. He was in the dark as much as she was. That was about as even as a playing field as she could hope for.

"It will have to do for now. I suggest we play a little game, if you are willing to indulge me Draco," Sasha proposed and waited for his response. He shrugged his shoulders and sat in the chair he was sleeping in before she woke up screaming. He placed the old tome he was reading down with much care. Sasha's eyes fell on the name and her stomach tightened with dread. It wasn't all a dream, some of it was real. While he thought about her suggestion, she looked around the room for that accursed dagger.

"Why not, this could be a long night," Draco answered with a half smile. If he took note of how she looked at the old tome, Draco showed no sign.

"It is quite simple really. I will ask a question that you must answer truthfully. In return you will ask a question that I will respond honestly. If a question is asked that would cause either of us to break a confidence or vow, we shall simply pass. Do you agree to the rules?" she inquired and again he took his time before responding. Finally, he gave her a nod.

Sasha started off with general inquiry into his life and upbringing. Nothing to abrasive, just feeling him out and making mental notes of any tells his body gave away. Draco for his part was doing the very same to her, but after ten minutes they were both ready to push onto something more detailed.

"Is that La Fay's tome?"

"Yes it is, are you a Marauder?"

"Not technically, an alliance would be more correct. Does it have a matching ceremonial dagger?"

"Yes again, but my aunt took it with her. Is my mum alive?"

"Yes she is, very much so. What is the condition of my body?"

"Brutalized by torture, but functional for the most part. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Briefly before I was captured and before you ask, I can't tell you were. Are my wings and tail attached?"

"I'm sorry no." Draco answered with regret. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Sasha quickly wiped them away. She tried to put on a brave face, but Draco would have to been blind to not see the devastation on her face. She took a long breath and then gave him a nod to continue on. Draco truly regretted asking his next question. "Is she safe or at least happy?"

"Yes" Sasha answered in a sob, "how did she do this to me Draco?" Sasha asked desperately. At first he didn't answer. He showed signs of an internal struggle of sorts. It must have been close to the line he couldn't or wouldn't cross, and Sasha was expecting him to pass.

"Aunt Bella is a master in the Mind Arts, but even she has her limits. A mind would have recognized an obtrusive mind probe and battled against it. That would have wasted time, magic and energy. She opted for the backdoor approach. You must have been unconscious and she entered your dreamscape and created a reality loop to engage your mind. Once you are trapped in the loop, she was free to have a go without any danger of you resisting her. Did mum get my letters?"

"I hear she reads your letter every day, and they give her great joy. Wouldn't creating an elaborate reality use just as much energy and magic, and why not a happy reality to keep me content and relaxed?"

"Life is rarely happy, content or relaxing. Your mind would have rebelled against it. Like I said, she would want your mind busy trying to achieve a set goal or purpose. Knowing Aunt Bella as I do, my Galleon is it would be designed to weaken your resolve and confidence. Something that would make you more compliant to her will. She would most likely use a recant and powerful memory, and then tweak it as little as possible to serve her needs. Do you know if the Greengrasses are safe?" Draco confirmed what she had thought sooner. It seemed Bellatrix's plans for her were far from over.

"No need to be crafty in your questions Draco, Astoria as quite safe at the moment and enjoying your mother's hospitality. I need to know how I ended up in this body and if it can be reversed?" Sasha inquired and hoped he had an idea to reverse what happened to her.

"With your mind trapped in a loop it would be easy to transfer it into a vessel of some sort. Wait a second; before we left the vault, she put on a very old looking pair of earrings. I asked her why because they weren't her style, and she said she needed Countess Báthory's blessing tonight."

"The Bloody Countess!" Sasha shrieked and her hands instantly went to her ears. She pulled her hair back and looked in the mirror. To her horror one ear was bare while the other bore the Property of the Hungarian Countess; Her vain, deranged quest for eternal youth lead to the death of over 600 victims, several of whom were Succubi. It was rumored that her cousin was a witch and she crafted a pair of earrings for her that allowed the Countess to switch minds with a poor servant before, she was imprisoned in Csejte Castle. The one earring on Sasha's left ear looked like the style which was in fashion in late fifteen and early sixteen hundred's.

"Yep, that's one of them. I assume you really don't need to guess where the other one is,." Draco confirmed and didn't bother asking her more questions. She had wordlessly told him everything he needed to know. Plus he wasn't sure why, because it wasn't his style, but he felt a need to help her. Who would have thought Lily Potter would have tricked him into growing a consciences?

"I'm presuming that only she can reverse the enchantment binding me to this body?" Sasha growled out while rubbing her temples. Would this nightmare never end?

"Most likely and she will have to be line of sight to do it," Draco answered and sounded genuinely sorrowful for t her misfortune. As much as Sasha wanted to lash out to release her growing rage and frustrations, she knew he was not the one who has it coming. She decided to move on.

"That actually explains a lot, thank you for your honestly Draco. Do you know what truly happened to me?"

"Slytherin Castle fell last night. The Dark Lord and only a hand full of the inner circle survived. Apparently the Marauders attacked and left a Muggle bomb behind. As you can imagine, they want vengeance. You picked the wrong time to get snatched up, even worst you killed Greyback's son trying to escape and caused a lot of damage to my Aunt's house in the process"

"He should have trained him better," Sasha shot out.

"Well, I was with my aunt in the vault when the alarm went off. She sealed me in there, so everything I got is by rumor and parts of conversations I caught."

"I understand; please, I need to know," Sasha answered while nodding. Draco nodded back and continued on with what he had heard.

"I heard you were stopped just short of getting to the wards. Some others said Greyback ripped off you wings so you couldn't fly away and my aunt whipped you until you passed out. You were then taken down into the ritual room," Draco told her and placed his hand on hers. She didn't even realize they were shaking. She took a moment to collect herself.

"Where is my body now?" She sobbed out, but she quickly berated herself for showing such weakness. She was the matriarch of her people and needed to be strong. She could handle this. She would find a way to turn this around to her advantage.

"You looked like you lost a fight with a mountain troll when they brought you up," Draco told her with apologetic compassion.

"Do you know where they took my body?" she pressed on.

"Yeah, I asked, I should have known it was Aunt Bella by the way she answered," he told her shaking his head at his idiocy for not realizing sooner.

"What did she say?"

"They were off to the Forbidden Forest for Noble Lord hunting."

"DAMMIT! They know who my peoples champion is! I have to warn him?" Sasha shrieked and tried to stand, but Draco pushed her back down for her own good.

"Whoa! In case it has slipped your attention, you are still in the body of an escaped Death Eater with a price on her head no less. You can't even do magic to defend yourself. Hell, you can't even stand for more than a few seconds. You need rest!"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead! She is going to use my body to get close to him! She will look like me, smell like me, and with my body in that kind of condition Shadow will take over! I've seen it! No matter what the cost, he won't stop until they are all dead. That's when she will strike when he is at his weakest and too guilt written to stop her! You have to help me save him!"

"That sounds like Aunt Bella alright, but how is it my problem?" Draco snapped back. He felt for her, but what she was asking went too far.

"I know what you did for Astoria Greengrass on top of the Astrology Tower, what you endured," Sasha reminded him as she looked at his arm. Draco looked down at it as well before looking back at her, wondering how she knew.

"Lily believes in you. Cissy wants her son back, and Astoria has her own personal champion. Please be the man of honor they all know you to be." Sasha pleaded with him. She couldn't do this alone and they both knew it. He wrenched himself free of her and started pacing back and forth.

"Don't you dare use them against me! I may not believe in the rubbish the Dark Lord is spewing, but doesn't mean I want to trade places with your champion! The path of honor only leads to an early death! What do I have to offer Ast- um my future wife and children? I've got an empty house and vault. My family name is worthless. Now, my aunt just handed me everything I need on a ruddy silver platter. She's might be whopping mental, but she still my blood,." Draco ranted out his frustration. He grew up in a snake pit, not a lion's den. The brave were always the first to die. It was the survivors that shaped the world.

He expected her to start yelling again, but she just let out a sigh and got to her feet. With steady and prideful steps she crossed to him and stood tall. By the way her jaw was clenched, this was not a painless task, but her tenacity never faltered. First she pulled up his sleeve on his left arm to reveal the Dark Mark he was forced to take. Then she lifted the sleeve of his right arm to display the healed but still red marks he got saving Astoria.

"I'm not so delusional that I believe that everyone under Voldemort's flag believed in his cause; but rather to fight to protect what is precious to them. I know what I'm asking you are both unfair and dangerous. It goes against everything you were brought up to believe. True honor cannot be bought, given or bartered. It is earned through your actions and selfless sacrifice. You are a man of honor Draco Malfoy. One of these arms represents your greatest regret. The other is your badge of honor. Only you can decide which one is which."

* * *

"Luv you got that look again,." Ginny commented idly as they viewed the gathering in their soon to be territory in the Forbidden Forest. She didn't even need to look at him to sense his tension. Something was off, she could feel it. He was so much more in tune with the world and his place in it than she ever was. She suspected it had to do with his harmonious balance with Shadow that made him that way. She and Fury were getting there, but she suspected it would be years before she would be at her mate's level.

"You ever get the feeling you forgot something important. Something I should have known on instinct. I can feel it, taste it, but it's just out of reach and it's really pissing me off,." Harry answered after a few more seconds of mental prodding his mind. He was developing a very bad feeling. Every instinct he had was screaming it. With Ginny addressing the Council of Elders tonight, he didn't want her burdened or worse distracted by it.

"After the emotional rollercoaster ride from hell you had yesterday- I got that Muggle reference right didn't I?" Ginny started.

"Spot on luv, spot-on."

"Where was I? Oh yes- it's not surprising that something might have slipped by. It will come to you in the end," Ginny tried to reassure him, and got a soft smile in response. Harry remembered the old Muggle saying about one door closing and another one opening in its place. It signified change or something people said in times of loss. His dad coming back to life would certainly fall under that category. If his dad just walked through the door, then who had left? That was what was scarring him. His wife could sense his worry, Ginny slide her hand in his, and the calming effect she always had on him enveloped Harry. It went without saying that whatever he would face; Ginny would be by his side to help him through it.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, Mrs. Potter?" Harry whispered in her ear before nibbling on her lobe.

"I would rather you show me later tonight, lover." Ginny moaned out with a heavy sigh.

"Oy! I don't need to see that!" Ron yelled from a few feet away. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes in annoyance, but before they could respond, Luna beat them too it.

"Then you should go back to looking at Hermione's arse. We all know you're fond of that?" She sang her taunt in an elevated tone, to be followed by inharmonious snickers from the others in the clearing.

"I do not!" Ron argued indignantly as his face glowed red. Dean and Seamus coughed out _Bullshite_, and everyone started laughing

"What, is my bum is not pretty enough to look at?" Hermione inquired with a challenging tenor.

"No, no, no, it's not that Mione; I was just…you see…the thing is…oh, bloody hell, Harry, help me out here mate!" Ron rambled out on the defense. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her shoe on the ground. Seeing as she was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, the effect was not as successful as it usually was on Ron.

"I can conjure you up some soy sauce to go with your shoe, but other than that I'm going to enjoy the show," Harry laughed and Ginny liked his sudden mood change for the better. It seemed that they weren't the only ones that found Ron's predicament funny, because everyone heard crackling laughter coming from the dark shadows of the forest. Wands were instantly drawn. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tracey, Susan, Hanna Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Justin, Terry, Dean, and Seamus formed a circle, so their backs were protected from whatever was coming at them. Harry and Ginny in contrast was not the slightest bit concerned.

In the darkness of the forest came whooping and hollowing. It grew louder as it got closer until a sight none of them would soon forget came into view, a female Goblin riding bareback on a very large hyena, and having a grand old time in the process. She came to a stop just in front of Harry and hopped off.

"Now that was fun," she laughed and slapped the bum of the hyena. Fred quickly transformed back and gave his sister a wink.

"I should have known you would have been a hyena, Fred,." Ginny laughed while shaking her head.

"And an extinct bone-breaker if I'm not mistaken,." Harry added with an impressed look on his face.

"Well I was a Beater, are you surprised, oh sister of mine?"

"I always thought a ferret, being as sneaky as you are. By the way, where is laughing boy number two?" Ginny answered and asked in the same breath. Her added inquiry was answered by another crackling laugh directly behind her. Ginny couldn't help but jump and spun around so quickly that Harry had to catch her from falling. There stood another large hyena with a lynx's on its back. Daphne transformed and hopped off with a smirk.

"Thought he could use some stealth training, and I needed to get out of that house," Daphne explained as Fred changed back and a golden feathered falcon landed on a nearby log. The next moment, Astoria was sitting there with a smirk across her face. "Make that two of us," she added nonchalantly.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Charlie keeps grinning like an idiot, Cissy won't stop blushing whenever they are in the same room, and don't get me started on mum and Professor Black. Honestly, those two need to shag and get it over with,." Astoria filed off her reasons. The truth was she needed to keep her mind busy or she would start thinking about her father again. He may have made some mistakes, but he was still her father after everything was said and done. He and her mum weren't right for each other. She had figured that out when she was six. Anyone with eyes could see her and Professor Black were.

"Jade had a bad night and insisted mum bed down with her," Daphne added to the confused look on Harry face. He was sure that the two of them would have by now. He quickly shook it off and addressed everyone.

"Alright people listen up! This is where you are going to perfect your transformation without prying eyes. As for those of you that have already done it, you'll need to become more in tune with your inner-beast. It will give you knowledge, wisdom and balance. It will make you a better witch or wizard, trust me."

"Hestia, Harry and I are going to attend the Council of the Elders meeting, while Daphne, Astoria and the laughing dogs over here help you out," Ginny added for good measure. It was already past dusk and the spot of the Gathering was a fair walk away.

"Wait! It's a full moon tonight. Shouldn't we be getting back to the castle? I don't fancy meeting up with a werewolf tonight," Lavender asked, clearly concerned for her safety.

"Werewolves usually don't attack other animals unless provoked. You will also find you can communicate with other animals through scent, stance and noise. Don't worry, its instinctive." With those parting words Harry turned into Shadow and lead Ginny and Hestia out of the clearing.

* * *

Severus Snape came out the Foo of his office far worse than he had left. His robes were tattered and burnt in multiple places. Several times, while the Dark Lord grilled him about Lily, he hesitated in answering him. He was quickly reminded to never hesitate when Voldemort asked a question. The Dark Lord would know if he was lying and he would have killed him on the spot. He couldn't warn Lily if he was dead; or that was at least what he was telling himself. He had once again betrayed the only woman he ever and would ever love.

For that reason, he swiftly left his office in search of her. Not once did her bother to reset his office security. It mattered little since he didn't expect to live through the night. Many were not going to survive this night. His only concern was that Lily was one of them. Disregarding the pain coursing through his body, Severus Snape sought out the only true friend her had ever had.

He would have preferred to do this in her office or anywhere but where he found her. In the Great Hall during the feast, and full of students and staff is where he found Lily. Several key students were missing, but he paid little mind to it. His goal was set and unavoidable. Lily was making her way to the staff table and her back was to him. Several students from his house gasped at the state of his robes, but he ignored it and continued on.

"Severus!" Albus yelled in shock as he rose to his feet and took notice of the condition of his spy. This in turn drew all eyes to him, which was the last thing he wanted. Snape ignored him. Dumbledore had proven over and over again to be an endless well of empty promises.

Lily spun around in mid stride, with her silky red hair whipping threw the air. For a second he was back in the park where they first met. Her hair moved and shone the same way, her green eyes looked similar as well; the shocked expression marring her beautiful angelic face.. Then he discovered her kindness, humor and grace that flowed off of her in waves of unconditional acceptance. How could he have not fallen in love with her?

Now she was years older and just as. if not more beautiful. Her acceptance was gone, just like the smile that graced her face when she looked at him. He missed it so desperately, just as much as hearing her enchanting voice call him _Sevy_. Those days were gone and he had only himself to blame for it. He wasn't a strong enough man for her then, and it had cost him everything he had hoped and dreamed for. The best he could ensure was that she would live and when she thought of him, if she thought of him, her memories would be of the boy he was and not the man he became.

"Lily!" Snape yelled as she started to turn back to the staff table, not taking notice to Black rising to his feet with his wand drawn. Lily turned back, curious but guarded, as he closed the distance between them. Though his body was reacting to the physical pain coursing through him, he hardly felt a thing. He had better things to do. A quick glance at his watch told Severus that he had precious time left.

"Lily, take your family and leave tonight and never look back I beg you,." Severus grabbed Lily's arms in his hands and beseeched her. She looked up into his eyes as if gauging his intentions with trepidation. There was something in his voice that gave her pause. It felt like sincerity, otherwise she would have shaken him off.

"Get your hands off of her Snape!" James, disguised a Sirius, yelled as he jumped off the platform that held the staff table. His wand pointed and ready to hex the greasy git. Snape disregarded it and kept his attention of Lily. Every second counted and he wasn't going to be distracted by the man.

"No, this is my home," Lily answered with an apprehensive pitch in her voice, as if she could sense the approaching storm.

"Dammit Lily! Stop being a Gryffindor and start being a mother. Did you think last night's action would not come with consequences?" Severus yelled in frustration. He had forgotten how stubborn she could be.

"What do you know of last night?" Lily demanded with an almost frantic desperation.

"I'm not privy to everything that has transpired. The Dark Lord wasn't in the sharing mood as you can see. His eyes are on your family and you in particular. Pain and suffering can only follow. Please, leave while you still can, Lily," Snape begged once more and this time it was Lily that grabbed his robe and pulled him closed to her. Fear was replaced by a cold rage that looked animalistic.

"What have you done? What have you told him?" Lily growled out with her eyes burrowing into his.

"What I have always done. Protect you, even if you don't wish it. This warning will cost me my life, but it is a debt I will willing pay for you, Lily." Severus declared with a reserve of steel and a truth that all of Lily's senses couldn't deny. James literally had to pry them apart and positioned himself between them with his wand at Snape's throat.

"You ever touch her again and I'll blow your head off." James growled out. ,

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Sirius,." Dumbledore declared while drawing his wand. Lily spun around with her own wand leveled at his heart.

"I warned you not to interfere when it came to my family," Lily snarled out venomously at the headmaster. With his free hand he activated his medallion to summon the Order of the Phoenix.

Most of the staff rose to their feet to intervene should it be necessary. On which side they would stand was anyone's guess. To the surprise of everyone in the Great Hall, Emma jumped up on the Gryffindor table and had her wand aimed directly at her Headmaster as well. She may have been only a first year, but she would defend her family.

Instead of the Great Hall breaking out in yells of outrage, an unnatural silence filled the room. All in attendance waited on baited breath for the battle to begin. Then, in the silent calm before the unstoppable storm, the alarm on Snape's watch chirped and drew all attention to the man. He himself just closed his eyes and gave out a forbidding sigh before opening them again.

"It had begun," Snape said with dread and regret in his voice. He looked past James to Lily, "Summon your son, Lily, while you still can."

* * *

Ginny and Hestia continued on their own after Harry was summoned back to the castle by his mum. Well she called everyone back, but this was too important. Harry told her he would check it out and send her a message if it was serious.

"Do you small that?" Ginny asked Hestia. She came to a sudden stop and took a long deep whiff of the night. The goblin stopped as well and used all her training to take in her environment. Something was most defiantly off. It was too quiet.

"No, but there is no sound and my short hairs are on end," Hestia responded and quietly drew her sword.

"Death Eaters," was all Ginny said before changing into Fury. Taking a more accurate whiff of the forest, Fury let out a small growl before advancing forward in hunting mode. All of her senses at their peak alertness. Hestia followed closely behind ready to strike or defend should the need arise.

It didn't take then long to find the clearing the Council of Elders had gathered at. To their horror, they were surrounded by Death Eaters, Dementors and several other groups of dark creatures which had aligned with Tommyboy.

"Fuck me," Hestia hissed drawing her sword.

* * *

Divide and conquer was a tactic as old as time itself, and had been proven time and time again over the ages to work. Even within his followers it proved to be disruptive. He had always suspected that Severus alliance was not to him. Perhaps there was a time he was truly loyal, but when the life of Lily Potter was on the line, Snape's deceptive mask cracked. Tonight he shattered his spy's mask completely; his only true loyalty belonged to Lily. He could have killed Snape but the Blood Traitor still had his uses. In the end Severus Snape would die at the hands of the ones he was trying to protect. The irony of it all was rather amusing.

Voldemort didn't understand it then, but after last night's encounter with the woman, she certainly had provoked his curiosity. Her determination, resolve, power, audacity, and yes her damn Gryffindor courage had a profound effect on him. She was the polar opposite of Bella, but no less beautiful and deadly. Did he desire her? Yes. Was that a weakness? Most defiantly. Would he indulge or purge it? That would depended if the woman survived the night. If she did, then perhaps she was truly worthy.

Once Voldemort sent Severus on his suicide mission, he consulted with Bella. Inside the body of the Succubus, no matter how battered she was, she had an overwhelming effect on his libido. Years of repression were starting to come back on him. Together he and his most loyal servant would unlock all this creature's secrets, powers and longevity. Had they the time, Bella would have probed deeper, but the succubus had strong mind defenses and their time was short.

The task had, on a small scale, been fruitful. Bella caught a glimpse of a recent memory, one where she was in the embrace of Lord Potter, and named him her champion. To anyone else but Bellatrix that would have been enough, but the room they were in was the bonus. For Bella recognized the room. She had gone their many times as a child for dinner parties. It was in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Although it is currently under a Fidelius Charm, they were able to retrieve the street address through one of her memories.

The tactic was simple, if they couldn't get in; they had to make them come out. Bella leaned against a light post for support and looking in distress. In the Succubus' current condition, it wasn't a difficult stretch of the imagination. A Muggle Repellant Charm was placed on the area, so not to attract the wrong attention. He didn't want to expose his hidden Death Eaters just yet.

Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream and they let curiosity do the rest. It didn't take long until the house appeared and the front door opened. To the surprise of all a boy about twelve came rushing out and hurried down the stairs.

"Jade tell Mum that the blue lady is hurt!" Adam yelled over his shoulder. The trees in the park, where the bulk of Death Eaters were hiding in wait, rustled though there was no wind. It was odd, but the boy coming to a complete stop in the middle of the street was even more curious. His face turned from concern for Bella to fear. He looked from tree to tree. With a nod Adam turned and ran for the house yelling. "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

Antonin Dolohov stepped out from the darkness and summoned the boy too him. Adam struggled to free himself, but the man was too strong. He steeped deeper into the light and put his wand to the boy's throat. The little girl at the door ran screaming into the house.

"Bella, you have served your purpose here. Go to Greyback and prepare for Potter," Voldemort commanded and threw her a portkey. She flashed out and Voldemort turned his attention back to the house. A large man with red hair jumped the entire length of the stairs and fired a Fire-burst that exploded above the park it illuminated the night sky much longer than usual fireworks did. It served to distract them as more witch and wizards filed out of the house and formed a fighting line. Some Voldemort recognized, and others he didn't.

"RELEASE MY SON!" Narcissa screamed from the top of the stairs. She was leaning on the door frame for support, her wand trained on Voldemort. Out of the every direction Death Eaters appeared, and they outnumbered the Marauders three to one.

"My, my, my, Narcissa, it has been some time. So many questions now answered, and new ones have risen in its place," Voldemort hissed as he stood in front of his troops.

To their credit none of the Marauders showed signs of fear, only determination. Cissy could beg for him to take her instead of Adam, but it would only guaranty her son's death. Besides it would only cause Charlie to do something rash and dangerous. Instead she snapped her fingers behind her back and Dobby appeared. Behind her back she dropped a knife and her house elf caught it. She put up one finger, and then followed it by two, and on three she and Dobby acted as one.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this answered some of the confusion about Sasha. Hope you liked the update. As always, let me know what you think.  
**_


	51. Chapter 51

"Avada Kedavra!" Cissy shouted, and for the first time in Voldemort's life someone had the audaciousness to send a Killing Curse his direction. The foolish woman certainly had nerve, and it was about to get her killed. He made to Apperate directly behind her, but he couldn't, instead repelled by the wards of the house. Voldemort landed on his arse in the street with a very ungraceful plop. To add insult to injury his own flowing robes started to attack him, a fact that shocked all his Death Eaters.

That in itself was not all that happened at that moment. For the exact same time Cissy's Killing Curse was shooting at Voldemort, Dobby popped between Dolovo's legs and with all his strength drove the dagger in his hand into the Death Eaters thigh. The member of Voldemort's Inner Circle almost didn't believe it when dark red blood started spurting out of him in tune with his heartbeat. He lost all concern for Adam as he hurried to stop the bleeding. Had his wand not been covered in his blood and slipped from his fingers, he just might have. With the chaos one thing was for certain; none of Voldemort's dark forces took notice to a small house elf disappearing with the boy.

Dobby and Adam appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. Wasting no time Cissy's loyal house elf led Adam up the trail to the castle. Half way there Adam stopped dead in his tracks.

"Master Adam we must hurry," Dobby urged him, but Adam held fast.

"Where are we going?"

"Mistress told Dobby if trouble comes, then Dobby must take you to Lily Potter sir."

"What about Jade? Shouldn't we get Jade too?" Adam pleaded, she was his friend and he was worried about her.

"But Mistress—" Dobby didn't want to disobey Cissy's orders. She was very stern about him following this particular order, to the letter.

"Mum would want her safe too!" Adam argued on, he was bound and determined to help his new friend.

"But-"

"I order you to go get Jade, Dobby!" Adam demanded and hoped it would work.

"Yes, Master Adam, Dobby is a good house elf that always does what he's told. Stay right here, Dobby will be back soon."

Adam watched as Dobby popped away and felt bad that he had yelled at him. Emma was his first friend, but Jade understood him and never gave him that sad look when they thought he wasn't looking. He planned to stay right where he was, but his attention was drawn to a large willow tree all by itself on a hillside. He felt a strong urge to go talk to it, but before he could get very far Dobby was running at him with Jade in tow.

The house elf took both of them by the hand and led them with a very brisk pace to the castle. Several times Adam looked back at the lonely willow tree, with a deep need to go talk to it.

* * *

Daphne was taking the sixth and seventh year Marauders through a series of exercises to help them maintain their form with less drain on their magic. Suddenly the small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She focused her hearing and could detect something coming their way, fast. She had only managed to pull her wand when Fury came to a skidding halt. Hestia hopped off her back and Ginny transformed.

"How much time before you can return here with the Goblin Army?" Ginny asked Hesta while ignoring the shocked gasps of her fellow students.

"I'll be back with a platoon of Berserkers inside of ten minutes and the army under twenty,." Hesta answered as she pulled a red galleon pendant out of her cleavage.

"The council could be dead by then. It looks like it's up to us to hold the line until you do," Ginny stated with cold determination.

"Do leave a few for me to kill," Hesta requested before she portkeyed away.

"That happened?" Daphne asked as the other Marauders gathered around them. Ginny reached into her robe and pulled out a small wooden wardrobe. She set in down and enlarged it. She swung the doors open and the inside revealed several Crimson Battle Robes.

"The Council of Elders is surrounded by Dementors, Bootlickers and other dark nasties. Warm-up is over people, it's time to get into the game," Ginny said as she started to throw battle robes to her fellow Marauders. She then turned to address them as a whole, "You have three minutes to suit up. If the Council falls, the Forbidden Forest falls, then they're in striking range of Hogwarts. This is what we've been training for."

"What about Harry? He's our leader," Seamus asked.

"Harry trained us so we could still function effectively should our leader fall. Believe in yourself, as he believes in you,." Daphne told him. She then looked over at her sister,

"Were going to need all the help we can get. Astoria you can get to Hogwarts quickly without drawing too much attention. Tell Harry what's happening and get the professors to help."

"Why not just send a Patronus?" Astoria argued, if her sister was trying to get her out of the action, she was in for a very painful lesson to not underestimate her.

"Because dear sister, you can be persistent if they are resistant, now go!" Daphne demanded and pointed in the direction of the castle. Astoria glared slightly, she hated it when her sister was right, and managed to still get her way.

"I'll be back," Astoria warned her before transforming into a falcon and taking flight. Ginny and Daphne soon stood shoulder to shoulder before their fellow Marauders in full battle gear, taking a deep breath Ginny addressed them as a whole.

"I know you're scared; only a fool wouldn't be. We're going into the thick of it, and our enemy outnumbers us. They are not the merciful kind. I learned that the hard way, and I don't wish it on anyone. Put aside you morality, it has no place in battle and will only get you killed or worse. There are fates worse than death and they damn skillful at administering it. If you feel your resolve falter, remember what we are fighting for and what they are killing for," Ginny told them the truth, because they deserved to know what they were signing up for.

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" Seamus cracked wise to lighten the mood a bit. Daphne decided to take it from there.

"She's just being honest with you. Now, let me tell you what I see before me, my fellow students, friends, and the next generation of Marauders. Now is our time. To show not only those that have come before us, but those that will follow our path. Tonight we start our own legacy. It will be told how the students from the four houses of Hogwarts stood together united for the first time since our school opened. Outnumbered –yes, fearful –yes, outclassed –most defiantly not. I have seen the strength, fortitude and shimmering brilliance of your hearts. It is our enemy who are pale and in ugly shells. If I die tonight, it will be in the best company, with noblest of causes in my heart and without regret. Tonight we're writing a new page in the Legion of the Marauders. OUR LEGION…MARAUDERS!" Daphne roared the end with fist in the air.

"MARAUDERS!" They all yelled back as their fists joined Daphne's in the air.

* * *

Nevimort and Romilda decided to make an appearance at dinner, while Pansy returned the latest two volunteers in a broom closet, awaiting someone to find them. As such, the vile pairy got an excellent view of the show. Dumbledore gave him a slight motion to do nothing. The old fool still thought he was his pawn. Nevimort gave him a nod. He would play along for now. If anything, Dumbledore's guard would be dropped, and that was just how he wanted the old codger. For the most part, Nevimort was studying his enemies for possible weaknesses.

McGonagall as always was the voice of reason and had managed to get most of the other Professor's back in their seats. Potter and Black were having none of that. Even the first year Metamorphous refused to drop her wand regardless of the Head of her House demanding her to do so.

Shadow changed back into Harry just before he reached the Great Hall. What he saw when he entered was not what he was expecting. His dad had his wand under Snape's chin, his mum had hers pointed at Dumbledore, along with Emma. The professors at the table were all sitting but their wands were at the ready. Most of them looked as if they didn't know which way to go. Hagrid would back the old man; that much Harry knew. McGonagall he was relatively sure would back his mum and dad. The rest of the staff was anyone's guess. Harry noticed that all his Marauders had their wands out and ready. The rest of the students were either scared or amused. The tension in the air was that thick and volatile.

"If I had known it was Mexican Standoff Night, I would have made nachos," Harry shouted out and hopped a little levity would ease the tension in the room. A few students snickered but that was all. "Tough crowd," he added as he motioned with his hand for his group to ease back. He continued towards his parents as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He doubted that it would put anyone at ease, but it couldn't hurt. If curses started flying, then many students would get hurt in the crossfire. Harry guessed that was the reason he didn't walk into a battlefield.

"This greasy wanker threatened you Mother," James snarled threw clinched teeth.

"I was warning her, but you never were that fast on the up take, Potter," Snape snarled back at the Glamored James.

"He said his master has a message for you Harry,." Lily yelled over her shoulder without taking her eyes and wand off Dumbledore., "You were also supposed to bring back the others as well," she hissed the last part only loud enough for another Animagus to hear.

"Council of the Elder's Meeting tonight, it's too important not to attend," Harry whispered back as he gave his mum a peck on the cheek. He then said louder for show; "What's all the drama about?"

"Are you daft boy? I said the Dark Lord has a message just for you, Potter," Snape stated with an annoyed tone. As a result the greasy git's attitude, the tip of James's wand to dug deeper into his neck. Snake grunted slightly. Albus shifted ever so slightly, but it was enough for Lily position herself so there was no way he could throw a spell at her husband without going through her.

"Well, let's have it then, and someone, tell the house elves to switch the staff table to decaf," Harry tried another attempt to get everyone to relax a bit. It had the same result so he decided to just find out what Snape had to say. He saw the man cautiously reach into his robe and pull out something wrapped in a piece of cloth. Harry took it, and Snape looked over James's shoulder to meet Lily's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm only the messenger," he told her with regret and a slight hint of remorse. Dread filled Lily's heart as her fearful eyes looked to her son. It was too late to warn him, the cloth already laid open in his hand. Something was tied in what looked like turquoise ribbon, and a small silver figurine of a coiled snake. Her mothering instincts kicked in and she moved to swat it out of Harry's hand. A breath before she did just that, the snake came to life and struck Harry in his forehead. Instead of a bite, the snake slithered its way into his head. Emma, Lily and James watched helplessly as Harry stumbled back and dropped to the floor.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled out, not from physical pain, but out of immense torment. Its level was at such an intense degree that everyone within the Great Hall felt it to their core; with one exception. Nevimort hid his grin with his hand and enjoyed Potter's anguish. The three Potters rushed to Harry.

"Hold him still!" Lily yelled at James as she put her wand to the spot where the snake entered his head, "What the hell was that?" She snapped back over her shoulder at Snape.

"Her memory of what they had done to her," Snape told her with remorse. Although he did not partake in the poor Succubus's torture, he did hear her screams. Emma had been holding Harry's hand and giving him comfort, something then alerted her to use her Succubus senses on the Potion's Professor. She let out a small gasp and started to franticly search for what Harry had dropped.

"A transfigure memory, quite ingenious I must say. One which can be animated and go directly into your mind instead of a Pensieve. Tom, despite him many faults, was always a gifted and brilliant wizard," Dumbledore said as he moved towards his fallen student. His intent was to help but James didn't see it that way, and aimed his wand at the Headmaster while still holding his son still.

"You, stay the hell away from him!" James snapped and Dumbledore lifted his hand up to show he meant no harm.

"Albus now is not the time to admiring magical creativity! Your first duty is to protect our students!" McGonagall snapped. Lily met Dumbledore's eyes and she realized what he meant. He gave her a slight nod. She always was a gifted and brilliant student as well. Lily performed the charm to remove a memory and after a few seconds the tail of the snake emerged from Harry's head. It was still struggling against its eviction, but Lily's resolve was much greater.

"Honestly Albus, you could have just told her!" Minerva scolded Dumbledore as she back handed his chest. The man could be quite insufferable at times.

"Then how would she have learned," Albus answered as if it was obvious. The man was to his core a teacher of magic. It was his style to give just enough information so his students could work it out for themselves. He knew that he should have been more direct considering the dire situation, but it was instinctive by now and just something he couldn't turn off.

Pouring all of her magic into the task, Lily pulled the memory from her son. James blasted it to nothingness before it could get a second chance to invade Harry. In full mother mode, Lily pulled Harry to her and started rocking him just as she had done when he was a baby.

"Whose bloody memory was that?" James demanded of Snape threw clenched teeth. It was taking all his self-control not to curse the man that has been his enemy since the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.

"Sasha's," Emma sobbed as she held a shrunken Succubus wing wrapped in a lock of turquoise hair.

"I heard that Greyback and his pack caught her in a graveyard in Godric's Hallow," Severus answered Lily's unspoken question.

"Where is she?" A raspy voice asked and Lily looked down to see her sons eyes open. His beast was awake and more deadly than she had ever seen before. He was trying to break free of her, but Lily held fast. She knew Harry would keep control if she was close to him. Unfortunately, Snape's silence was enraging him.

"NO!" Lily cried as she felt Harry shaking with rage. Sasha was his first and she held a special place in his heart, but it went deeper than that. He had sent her there, and Lily knew that and her fate would haunt him forever.

Lily wouldn't be surprised if he didn't change into his hybrid form. Instead, a crackling sound drew her attention to Harry's open hands. Magic started to glow in a yellow ball that reminded her of a full moon. Then, the balls of pure magic started to take form, as a low and deadly groan escaped his mouth. Lily gasped at the form they took. The next second a blur shot at Snape. Some student's screamed, others gasped, and in some cases, fainted. Professor Severus Snape, the scourge of most the students, his neck was scissored between two deadly looking Moonblades.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry roared with such raw power and rage that his Mum, along with everyone in the Great Hall, cringed. It sounded almost demonic. Lily knew her son and his inner beast were merging at a very dangerous level. It only took a little pressure on Snape's shoulder to make the man drop to his knees. Lily tried to get Harry to let Snape go, not for the professor's benefit, but for her son's. She got a warning growl as Harry's newly formed fangs nipped at her. Lily backed away realizing that all influence she had on him was about to end.

"Answer him Snape! In a few seconds even I won't be able to reason with him!" Lily warned. Even a knowledgeable and skilled wizard as Dumbledore was, he was left flabbergasted. Albus knew Potter was powerful, and he strongly suspected he was the Decory Clan's Champion. Still he had no idea Harry could summon the blades by pure magic and will alone. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that Potter was the one the prophecy spoke of.

Dumbledore emerged from his thoughts quickly. The situation had gotten dire and he needed to end this conflict quickly. With that train of thought he sent his most powerful stunner at the back Potter, only to have it deflected by his DADA Professor, who quickly stepped between them. His eyes daring the Headmaster to try it again.

"He said to follow the Moon's Serenade," Snape croaked out as a small stream of blood trickled from his neck. The cut was small and the blade had barely touched him. The weapons Potter was wielding were razor sharp and he could feel the magic radiating off of them. Even the sword of Gryffindor didn't do that.

"It's a trap!" Emma yelled in Succubus language at Harry. Given it was a full moon and it was werewolves that had her, the answer was rather obvious.

"Then we show them Succubi vengeance,." Harry growled out as he looked over his shoulder at Emma with the most grievous of intent. She nodded her head in understanding. Silently she started to make her way to the door.

Order members started to portkey into the Great Hall, thanks to Dumbledore's Medallions. Molly Weasley gasped at the sight on Snape on his knees with two swords ready to decapitate him. That her daughter's boyfriend was the one wielding the swords shocked her even more, but she repressed her urge to yell at him. The man was very important to her daughter and her quick judgments and quicker mouth had estranged three of her children from her. Plus, several times she had wanted to curse Snape herself. Fighting against her nature she forced herself to remain silent.

Moody who just popped in wasted no time in responding to the threat of Dumbledore's spy, and sent a powerful stunner at Potter. With lighting speed Harry brought one of the swords behind his back and deflected the spell back at Moody without looking. He then kicked Snape in the face with enough force to send the man flying back.

Harry turned to face the old Warbear. His moonblades started to glow with magic as he showed fang. Moody recognized a predator when he saw one launched a series of curses at Harry. He marched towards the ex-Auror deflecting them out of the way with his swords.

"Confundus, Levicorpus, Munnification!" Harry yelled as he twisted his body in a dance as the charm, spell and hex shot in rapid succession out of one sword and then the other., The effects were entertaining, to say the least. Moody first looked dazed, then he was flipped upside down by his leg. Some students laughed, while others gasped as Alastor's robes wrapped around him. Molly screamed when it looked like Harry was going to decapitate him. His sword came to rest just a hair from doing just that. Moody looked like a big floating piñata floating helplessly in the air.

"Marauders!" Harry yelled and students from all the houses stood up. He looked at Dumbledore with a look of complete contempt. It was a show of power by Headmaster and student. The numbers were on Potters side even if they were inexperienced. One lucky curse was all that was needed. "Get the students back to their dorms before one of the old man's killers unintentionally kill an innocent."

The Great Hall emptied quickly; many of the students had no qualms about leaving. Even the younger years knew the severity of the situation. Emma was able to slip out, unnoticed and quickly made her way to the Astronomy Tower.

"Mum." Harry started.

"Let me guess, come alone or they kill her?" Lily asked while rolling her eyes.

"Not very original, but yeah." Harry chuckled.

"You're not going alone," James stated and he, Lily and Harry formed a triangle to protect each other's backs.

"Emma's working on that. Can you hold the fort? I got a feeling there is more at play here than what we've seen," Harry told them. James and Lily could feel it too. Harry flicked his sword at the direction of Snape, who starting to stand up. A now struggling Moody went flying at him. They smashed together and were knocked out.

"Well, that takes care of Snape and Moody, but we're still outnumbered." James reminded him.

"Not quite my love," Lily whispered, "Arthur! I think it's time to remind Dumbledore that the path of manipulation has a vicious backlash!"

"About bloody time!" Arthur yelled back while pointing his wand at his wife.

"Arthur, what is she going on about?- don't point that thing at me!" Molly shrieked before her husband reversed the Compulsion Charm along with all the others Dumbledore put on her. For a few long seconds Molly looked like she was a million miles away; then her face morphed from being completely content, to confused, ashamed, angered and then full outrage. Her eyes narrowed to a thin dangerous slit.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you do that to me, to my family!" Molly shrieked any sent a curse at Dumbledore, who easily deflected it.

"Now, Molly, you have to look at the bigger picture. What I did was for the-" Albus started.

"Again, with that greater good shite!" Lily interrupted him. Do you even believe that pile of dung anymore? There is no justification for what you have put Ginny and her family through!" she yelled as she sent a curse at Dumbledore tool. What followed next was a continuous duel rant coming at him from to very irate redheads, accompanied by the occasional curse to make their points. It was at this time that Harry sunk into his own shadow. Everyone was distracted Lily and Molly's verbal and magical assault on Dumbledore to take notice. Harry reemerged from a shadow outside the Great Hall, just as the sound of wolves howling at the moon could be heard.

* * *

The battle was pure chaos, even with Voldemort leading them. The Marauders were irritatingly unpredictable. Last night was not the exception, as he had hoped, but the norm. They charged right into the thick of the battle, instead of hiding behind the wards of the house.

Voldemort anticipated the full moon to be a tremendous advantage with Potter, but had forgotten that his enemy had a werewolf of their own. After Lupin transformed, he charged Voldemort's recruits. The beast was tearing through the Dark Lord's lesser forces with ease. The man had obviously taken his Wolfsbane Potion. He had never seen a werewolf so in control of his mind before. Given Lily Potter's aptitude for potions, he suspected she had improved on the original formula.

Dolovo lay dead in a large puddle of his own blood. One of his elite Inner Circle, killed by a house elf. Black created three Golems out of the street, who were going after the Dark Lord's more seasoned fighters. The Death Eaters would blast the things to rubble, only for it to reform and attack again. Controlling the creatures required intense concentration, and left Sirius vulnerable to attack. Not that they could take advantage of that weakness, since Greengrass was covering him with a large variety of lethal curses.

Narcissa being alive and a traitor was shocking, but the woman also had the audacity to try to best him with a Killing Curse. That insult would not go unpunished. She was fighting side by side with Charlie Weasley, and the two's fighting styles complemented each other. He would soon put an end to that. Voldemort created a huge Feindfyre in the form of a snake to attack the two.

"Expecto Patronum Elementia!" Charlie yelled and a huge ice dragon shot out of his wand and attacked the fiery snake. The two clashed and created a large cloud of steam. It covered the battlefield and a hot dense steamy fog. Visibility was so compromised that they couldn't tell if they were attacking friend or foe.

It was at this time that the Marauders did the most damage. They just seemed to know where Voldemort's Death Eaters were. The werewolf howled and more of his men screamed as he ripped his way through them. The three golems were dropping his more seasoned fighters. They were leveling the odds before his eyes.

Voldemort dispelled the fog with a mighty gale wind only to encounter a large Weasley fist about to smash into his head. It was the first time he had received a punch since his days in the orphanage, and hurt even more. It was followed by an uppercut to his stomach, knee to the head and jab to his kidney. With magic Voldemort was supreme, but Weasley was proving that physically the Dark Lord was lacking.

"Never fuck with my family, again!" Charlie yelled as he continued to hit Voldemort hard and fast. Six months ago he would never had believed he would be going toe to toe with Voldemort in an old fashion ear boxing match. Then, he met an amazing woman who changed his life. For her, Adam and his unborn child, he would dance with the devil, even if it meant his life.

Charlie was hit by a Blasting Curse from a Death Eater who was close by. Both he and Voldemort fell to the ground. It seemed the only thing keeping the Dark Lord on his feet was the constant onslaught of punches. The Death Eater was joined by others as both men tried to regain their feet. Several lethal green colored curses hurled at Charlie, before they met their mark Cissy apparated in and then out with her man in tow. They appeared at the front door of Sirius house. Thankfully only Marauders were keyed in to Apparate through the wards.

"You overly protective brave stubborn-GRYFFINDOR! You-" The rest of Cissy's scold was cut off when Charlie kissed her hard and passionately. It was unfortunately a quick kiss considering the situation, but it proved his point nicely.

"This argument isn't over, Weasley," Cissy said with her forehead on his and her arms around him.

"Floo to Hogwarts, I want you safely with Adam," Charlie insisted when their eyes met.

"I won't be driven from my home! I won't leave you!" Cissy argued, but all it took was for Charlie to place his hand tenderly on her tummy to shatter her defiance. "Damn you."

Voldemort was shaken by Charlie's attack, and with it, his illusion that he was all powerful. Remus could smell his fear, up close and personal. Voldemort was vulnerable. Even his most loyal followers saw with their own eyes that he was, underneath it all, just a man. This opportunity wasn't going to present itself again Remus concluded. With a howl his werewolf plowed through Death Eaters, to get into striking range. His blood covered claws was shining brightly in the reflected light of the moon With a huge leap through the air, he delivered a most fatal pounce.

In any battle there is a time when the tides turn, a moment when faith falters and the heart shatters, when one death leads to rash actions and more pointless losses. Gabriela Greengrass saw that moment when Voldemort fell on his back and a silver harpoon shot out of his wand. Werewolf blood rained down on him as Remus was impaled and thrown back just inches from hitting his mark. One could not help but watch as the mortally wounded werewolf flew through the air. Sirius witnessed the whole thing. To Gabriela's ears, the tortured cries of the man she loves rang in her ears, as one of his best friends is crucified to a tree.

Gabriela eyes scanned the battlefield rapidly. The sight of Remus' gruesome fate drew Bill's attention for the briefest of seconds, and it was then that a lavender colored curse raced for him. Fleur stepped into its path in a desperate attempt to save her fiancé's life. Her body was lifted into the air and started to spasm. Breaking bones were soon mixed with her screams of agony. Bill who was watching helplessly below her was struck by a Bombarda in the chest and was thrown back twenty feet before landing not far from Remus.

On the stairs of the house Charlie was caring Cissy in the house over his shoulder. He thankfully hadn't seen what happened to his brother. Gabriela couldn't dwell on that for long as she felt Sirius pull away fueled by rage and charge Voldemort while firing wild curses at him. This battle was over. She couldn't help the fallen, but she could save Sirius. She took a page out of Cissy's book and apparated to Sirius, grabbed on tightly to him and reappeared in front of the Floo inside the house.

"You swore to me that you would never leave me!" Gabriela yelled at him before he could protest her actions. It was emotional blackmail, but she was a Slytherin after all, and had to protect him from himself. If he wanted to hate her later for it she didn't care. At least he would be alive to do so.

"He's my best friend!" Sirius argued, even though he knew in his heart the battle was lost.

"And you are my mate! I want a future with you by my side, not weeping at your grave!" Gabriela argued on, with pleading eyes. She wasn't sure if it was what she said or the way she said it, but she saw and felt his resolve crack. "Who will protect and teach his child the kind of man Remus was?"

"Master must go and take Mistress to safety, Kreacher will stay and defend house. House knows how to deal with vermin. Master Orion's vengeance will be upheld, and Master's friend will be avenged," Kreacher said as he walked over and placed his hand on the Floo. The hidden runes within the bricks glowed. Gabriela gasped when the back of Floo shimmered like water.

"Looks like the pup got that working, and none too soon," Sirius told Gabriela then added at her confused expression, "It's a direct and instant link between the Marauders Lair and here. We thought it would be good to have one in case we had to evacuate a large number of students out of Hogwarts quickly and quietly. They would be safe here. I never thought we would be using it the other way."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Charlie said without dropping his stride as he carried a very indignant Cissy over his shoulder, into the room and out through the Floo.

"Where's Jade!" Gabriela yelled, hearing spell fire smashing against the houses wards.

"Dobby took her to Hogwarts before I could tell him about this way," Kreacher told her and gave a twinge when the wards were hit with another volley of curses. He looked as if he actually felt it. There was a reason they were called house elves. Their first duty was the safeguarding of the home and all that dwelled within. It was their duty, it was their honor, and they took that task very seriously. Kreacher was adding his magic to that of the houses wards. Sirius eyes met his and he knew there was no going back from this point.

"What you are trying to do requires the sacrifice of a life and magic, Kreacher, the most loyal and selfless of all the house elves of the House of Black," Sirius told him as he took a knee and placed his hand on Kreacher's shoulder. It was a show of respect that few Noble Lords afforded their house elves. Sirius was not a typical Noble Lord. This part of the job disgusted him, but he had a duty to protect all his family's secrets. The house of Black could not fall into the hands of their enemy's.

"That only a house elf can pay, Master. Kreacher will always do his duty to the House of Black." He answered with a bow. He then looked at Gabriela, "Mistress Gabriela, please look after Master for me, and give him an heir soon."

A tear ran down her flushed cheek as she bent down and gave him a kiss and whispered something in his large ear. Whatever was said made the small house elf to smile. She took Sirius's hand, but he was still resistant to leave. The house shook violently as the wards came crashing down. Kreacher staggered and dropped to one knee. He looked up at his master pleadingly.

"Please go now, Master!"

This time he let Gabriela lead him through the Floo. Once they were through Kreacher took his hand off the Floo and it collapsed. He stood up proud as the room started to fill with Death Eaters. They quickly started to search the house and demand him to tell them where his master and friends were. He met them with stony silence, even after they cursed him. They all stood still and silent when Voldemort entered the room and looked down on the lone house elf.

"What do we have here, an abandoned servant? Am I to believe that the mighty Marauders have fled like cowards? I find myself disappointed," Voldemort taunted and his followers all laughed without hesitation.

"Thieving inbreed wizards in Master's home; most foul indeed. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black does not tolerate pilfering," Kreacher said looking around at the group before resting his eyes on their leader. "Kreacher remembers you. Has dark wizard come looking for Master Regulus's locket?" His eyes looked past Voldemort to the portrait behind him. The witch in it had hair that grew long black and stringy, her face turned skeletal and green-tinged. She took on the appearance of a Banshee, all the portraits took on the appearance of a Banshee. Kreacher smiled most viciously at Voldemort as the doors and windows of the house slammed shut. "You are too late Tommyboy, finders - keepers."

Out of every portrait in the house, banshees poked out their heads. Though it was well known that the Banshee cry kills, what is not well known is how it ages its victims, so they appear as an old person. Everything around them ages as well and the house was full of banshees. Voldemort saw them and his survival instincts kicked in. He uses all his power to Disapparate his way out of the cursed house and into the park outside.

From there he witnessed all the windows of the house light up, as a demonic sounding wail echoed within. Then the house showed signs of rapid rotting. Any secrets that the house held would soon be lost to decay. With bitter seething rage he watched at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black crumbled until only ruin's remained he howled out at his costly victory.

"The Marauders get the last laugh again," Bill croaked out from somewhere behind him. Voldemort whirled around and found the man lying on the ground bleeding and holding a broken woman in his arms. He was about to use the Killing Curse on him for the insolence, but the clouds in the sky above formed two swords and pierced his Dark Mark. He watched as the snake collapsed dead and the park filled with DMLE members Apparating in. The first to arrive were an enraged Nymphadora Lupin, followed by Madame Bones and the elite of the Auror Corp.

Voldemort wasted no time Disapparating away. Madame Bones quickly called for healers when she spotted Bill and Fleur. It broke her heart to see the young man holding his lovers broken body. Tonks looked on at the remains of her cousin's home and prayed that they made it out alive. The park was full of the bodies of dead Death Eaters. Some were crushed while other looked to be mauled by a beast. Tonks was inspecting one of the bodies when she almost slipped in a blood trail. She followed it with her eyes to Bill. He must have crawled to Fleur. Her eyes then followed the other length of the path until it stopped next to a tree. Some poor man was dangling in it, but she couldn't make out his face. The least she could do was get him down. Nothing in all her years as an Auror, had prepared Amelia for the blood curling scream of a shattered heart that soon filled this unholy of nights.

"REMUS!"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Real life has a way of doing that. I hope you like this update, and let me know what you think.  
**_


	52. Chapter 52

Amelia Bones wasn't a heartless woman, but she knew how to be if the situation called for it. She knew the unbearable heart wrenching pain of holding someone she loved more than her own life dead in her arms. She would have liked nothing than to take that pain from Tonks and William and bear it herself. She wished they had the time, but their situation was grim and not unique.

All over the Wizarding and Muggle world Voldemort's forces were attacking. So much so that she had to put off arresting Dumbledore. The attacks were so wide spread that her entire DMLE was called in to deal with the crisis. As she feared, it was for the purpose to divide her forces and keep them busy so he could go after his prime targets. To be more precise, the Marauders and possible the Council of Elders that are gathering in the Forbidden Forest are his true objectives. As much as she would like to send aid, human life took priority.

Two Marauders were down and she didn't know how many more she would add before the night was over. The Black house was destroyed and she didn't know who was in their when it fell. Her favorite Auror was inconsolable, as well as a young man she had come to respect. She wished she could give him the time to mourn his fiancé, but if the field healer didn't attend to his wounds soon he would most likely be joining her. She had a feeling that was what he wanted, but something she couldn't allow if it was in her power.

"William…" Amelia spoke as she took a knee next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her first word was gentle and with enough feeling so he knew she was there to help. When she got no response, Amelia had to take a more stern approach. "WILLIAM!"

"Don't take her from me," he begged in a broken voice as he clung tighter to Fleur's broken body. Amelia ran her hand threw his hair in a motherly way. She was hoping the act would convey that she wasn't a treat. He was fighting back his tears so fiercely and she had seen it enough times to understand his reasoning behind it. If he let them fall then Fleur was really gone, Bill didn't think he could bear that, so he clung to hope that his sheer will alone would fight off the inevitable.

"She's not in pain anymore Bill and she wouldn't want you to suffer needlessly. Fleur would want you to live for her. Please, let my healer help you?" Amelia implored him. He looked down at Fleur's beautiful face and sobbed at what they did to her. She didn't deserve to go out like that. He should have been quicker. He should have saved her. Bill moved some stray locks of her golden hair from her dirty face. He tried to wipe it off, but the blood on his hands only made it worse. She was by no means vain, but Fleur was always meticulous about her appearance. He looked back up at Amelia pleadingly.

"She wouldn't want you to remember her this way. Let me make her right while my healer does the same to you?" Madame Bones requested, as if she had read his mind. Then she added, "I'll give her right back, I promise."

Bill couldn't find the words with all the emotions within trying to get out, so he just nodded. He bent over and gave Fleur one last adoring kiss goodbye, before relinquished Fleur to Amelia, who took her with the upmost care. She silently put a barrier between herself and Bill. He didn't need to hear her resetting Fleur's bones. Tonks on the other hand flinched at every crack as she cradled Remus in her arms.

Unlike Bill she let her tears flow freely down her face. He was her husband and deserved every drop. Despite all the talks she and Remus had about one of them not making it and wanting the other to live on and find love again. Tonks didn't think that she would ever feel anything again, except for the blazing need for vengeance against the one that did this to the love of her life.

"Bill what happened here? Who killed Remus?" Tonks choked out after Amelia had set Fleur right and lowered the Silencing Charm. He looked so hallow as the healer worked on him. She wonder if he was even alive then Bill slowly looked over at Tonks.

"Riddle, he led the attack, he was the one that killed Remus. You should have seen him Tonks. Full moon be dammed he ran out in the thick of it and took out most of these bootlickers. Then Charlie was beating the ever living hell out of Riddle the Muggle way, but one of his followers cursed him and Cissy apparated him to the house. Remus saw an opportunity and went after him. He almost had him too."

"So Voldemort is weak against up-close attacks. That is a very useful piece of information William. I need you to tell me everything that happened," Amelia requested. Bill let out a sigh and nodded his head. He started from the beginning as best he could remember. It helped to keep his mind off his pain and on something useful. Fleur would have wanted that, even if it was an icy and bitter solace. Amelia and Tonks listened as Bill explained how they lured Adam out and the fight that followed. Once finished Bill had a few question of his own.

"Why do you have a healer with you?"

"I always have at least one team member specialized in healing. A very wise choice considering tonight's attacks. St Mungo's is packed." Amelia answered with an exasperated tone.

"Then we need to get anyone else that's hurt to the Marauders Lair," Bill demanded with returned purpose. He still had family out there and he wasn't going to loos anyone else he loved to those bastards.

"What?" Amelia asked not understanding. The hospital wing was not equipped for such a purpose, and Madame Pomfrey was gifted but only one woman.

"They have been brewing and stockpiling healing potions, salves and we can call on Dilys Derwent to help. You're not the only person that thought learning field healing was a useful skill to learn."

"How is that even possible?" Madame Bones inquired wondering if Bill suffered a head injury as well.

"I'll explain later, Get me to 's and I can set up the Floo to get into the Lair," Bill told her as he stood up. Fleur's guiding voice was dancing in the back of his mind urging him forward. You're family is still out there my love; don't despair when they and others are in danger. I am still with you.

* * *

In a hidden keep on the top of a mountain that stood sentinel high above Hogwarts, Willow Desory, first daughter of the Matriarch, paced back and forth. He mother had been gone for a few days. That in itself was not uncommon, but her instincts told her a much different story. Over the last three hundred years she had learned to follow her instincts. They were right about the Champion, and she was sure they were right about her mother.

She walked out on the balcony to seek council with the moon. It shined brightly down on her at its fullness. Not a cloud dared to block its brilliance from the view of those that dwelled beneath. It was a bold and daring night for the Dark Creatures to wander and toil their evil drudgery. Even at their great height the werewolves' song called up to mother moon.

A most bitter chill assaulted her spine. That was all she needed to know and turned to call her warriors to arms. Before she spoke her ears caught the faint sound of flapping wings. Everyone but her mother was accounted for. That she knew for sure. Willow rushed back to the ledge of the balcony. She looked down and saw a Succubus that she had never seen before approaching.

Willow took a few steps back not knowing if she was friend of foe. Emma shot up over the balcony and hovered for a few seconds before landing in the ledge. She was breathing heavy from the flight. She had never flown so far and at her top speed. Her sudden arrival had drawn the attention of the other Succubi. The balcony was soon filled with clan members, expecting their Matriarch had returned.

"You must be Emma Potter. I recognize the crystal with the cress of the House of Potter on it." Brianna said as she moved closer to Emma.

"So she's the Champion's sister that mum has been training?" Willow reason it out as she too moved closer to Emma. She took a few more labored breathes before looking up with a fierce fiery look in her eyes.

"SISTERS! Our Matriarch has been captured and tortured by the Greyback and his pack! The Champion goes to free her! Are we going to let him stand alone!".

* * *

Bellatrix watched as Thorfinn Rowle finish casting the enchantment to the clearing she had demanded. She was taking no chances with Potter. He earned her respect when he almost killed her in their first encounter. It was a very old and extremely dark ancient curse. He showed no hesitation or remorse when or after he did it to her. Killing him would be a great victory and she wondered just what she would take from him for her trophy case. Perhaps those swords he used to kill the Ancient with.

She would not be making the same mistake the Alpha Vampire and that idiot werewolf and his pack of half-breeds were about to make. She would not underestimate him. They would serve their purpose in weakling him and showing her the range of his power. Then it would be for her to deliver the final blow. Only then would her revenge on James and Lily would be complete.

A bold thought, but she had an advantage, a very powerful advantage. She was in the body of a loved one. One that she was coming to discover had a very powerful body. Though it was mostly mild curiosity that she switched bodies with the Succubus, she was defiantly feeling the advantages of having control over this body. Already she could feel the body regenerating itself. She may still look beaten and broken on the outside, but inside she was almost completely healed.

No wonder La Fay wanted to steal these creatures power. The magic it was capable of producing was astonishing. For more than the first time tonight Bellatrix consider taking up permanent residency in the succubus's marvelous body. The tail and wings wouldn't grow back, and a simple Glamour Charm would take care of her skin tone and hair color. Now if only she could get this constant need for sex to go away.

Honestly how did she function? Magic called out to her and the more powerful, and more enthralling her urge to indulge her wicked fervor became. If not for the foul stench her fellow Death Eaters and werewolves were giving off she would have not been able to curb her new appetite. The Dark Lord was the worst smelling of the lot. Her attraction to him was almost nonexistent. This must have been how they were always able to hunt Death Eaters so effectively.

"It's done, there will be no shadows cast in the clearing. That should level the playing field some." Rowle told Bellatrix. She raised a brow and cocked her head slightly to her left. A clear sign she wanted a full report. He groaned with irritation, before continuing. "Once he enters the clearing, the wards will activate. This creature's blood is on the runes so only a succubus can then enter or leave. That trapped enough for you?"

"Quite, and meet my eyes next time you report to me!" Bellatrix scorned and when his eyes snapped up he received a slap across his face. The man cursed in pain as he covered his bleeding cheek with his hand. When he pulled it away four gash marks ran from ear to mouth. It took several healing charms to make the wounds closed. Lestrange admired the usefulness of this creature's delicate but deadly claw. She would have to test the extent of their usefulness later. Perhaps she would claw her mane into Potter so Mummy would know it was her that killed her baby boy.

"This better not scar woman!"

"Let that be a lesson to you to show respect at all times to your betters! You are dismissed,." Bellatrix snapped. He at least had the good sense to look ashamed, scornful but ashamed, before he hurried off. She rolled her eyes and looked out at the soon to be battlefield she had chosen for Potters demise. Greyback's pack was hidden and ready to attack. The Alpha Werewolf was pacing back and forth in anticipation. Their emotions sang to her a conflicted ballad. His pack was nervous in spite of their number; several were even contemplating fleeing once the fighting started.

Greyback was just the opposite. He was enthusiastically waiting for his moment to come. The man essentially believed that his whole life was spent in preparation for this greatest victory, a worthy foe for Greyback to test his power against. The moon was high and he was at his most powerful. The wind changed and with it brought a scent that Sasha's body felt to its core. The succubus's former lover was coming.

Greyback smelled him as well and with blinding speed was behind Bellatrix with his claws at her jugular. His claws deep enough to draw her blood, it would take nothing to rip her throat out Bellatrix reached back and showed him that she had claws as well.

"Dig any deeper and I'll rip this off." She hissed at him as her claws dun into to a part of him he would most certainly miss. Both of them loosened their grips together as a figure emerged from the tree line.

* * *

Voldemort returned to Lestrange Manor enraged and with a purpose. That Blood Traitor Narcissa Malfoy may have escaped her fate, but he knew how to deal an even deadlier blow to the woman. He would send the woman the head of her son on a pike. The boy had been a disappointment and he saw no need to spare him, when his death would destroy the woman just as completely as a Killing Curse.

He swept through the halls of the majestic manor unencumbered by annoying subordinates asking idiotic questions. For the most part the house seemed empty. There should have been at least some Death Eaters afoot. He saw the outer guard patrolling the grounds when he passed through the wards. Voldemort disregarded the thought as he made his way to Bellatrix's bedchamber. He threw the door open to find the room empty.

On the other side of the house Draco and Sasha were making their way to his uncle's den and the Floo that was their way out. Sasha stopped cold in her tracks when she saw a massive display case. In it was trophies that Bellatrix and her husband had taken off their victims. She looked past a broken wand with a plaque that said it once belonged to a famed Auror. Not far away were the wedding rings of Edgar and Gloria Bones. Those and the countless other possessions of the fallen held no interest to her. The newest addition however did. There was no engraved plaque stating who it was taken from, she didn't need it and Sasha raged at the sight of her tail.

She grabbed a nearby chair and smashed the tainted homage to that ghastly witch's atrocities. Draco hissed his aggravation at the attention this would most surely bring down on them. Sasha ignored him as she picked up her tail and ran her hand gently down its length. She blinked back tears as Draco came up to her. Sasha did her best to hide the look of devastation on her face from her new ally. Draco saw right threw it, but let he keep her prideful illusion of control. It was odd seeing his aunt's body acting in such a way. The woman's fortitude was as much endearing as it was unnerving.

The scurrying sounds of rapid moving feet reminded them that they were far from safe. Sasha had experience and fury on her side and struck before the Death Eater even rounded the corner. He never got a chance to register who was responsible for the commotion, before the flesh of his neck and the blood of his jugular came flooding out. Sasha reached over and closed Draco's mouth with two fingers as he just stood looking at the man bleeding out on his aunt's Persian rug.

"You are wicked deadly with that," Draco said after he processed what he just saw her do.

"You think that is impressive, you should see what I can do with my tail when its attached to my arse," Sasha said with a shrug and giggled at the expression that danced across Draco's face. She must have given him an image he wasn't prepared for. "Sorry for the mental picture running through your head, but if it helps, my real bum is much nicer than your aunts boney one."

"You always talk like this?" Draco asked out of sorts. There was only one bum he was interested in imagining what it looked like and it didn't belong to either of them.

"Despite my current form, I'm still a creature of lust to my very core, Draco. After four hundred years, one tends to lose the need for delicate sensibilities," Sasha told him with no shame. She was in touch with her sexuality and took pride in that fact. Sadly Draco didn't have Harry's game, but she met few Wizards that did. Still, she made a mental note to tone it down a fair bit. She didn't need the boy passing out on her.

"Let's get out of here before someone else shows up," Draco stated in a very obvious attempt to change the subject and hopefully banish the images plaguing the back of his mind. They quickly made their way to the Floo.

"Call out Malfoy Manor and I'll be right behind you." Draco told her as Sasha stepped into the fireplace. She had never traveled this way before and was oddly nervous. She always flew to where she needed to go. The thought of her never being able to do that again stabbed at her heart. Sasha steeled her reserve and pushed her indulgent self-pitying aside. It was counterproductive in her current situation.

"Why there? Wouldn't Hogsmeade be a better and closer choice?" Sasha asked with bewilderment. They needed to get to the Forbidden Forest as quickly as possible.

"You're in the body of an Inner Circle member with a hefty price on her head. Popping into a village full of Wizards would be anti-productive don't you think?" Draco answered shaking his head. She didn't know how to access his aunt's magic, so he would have to defend them both if they were discovered.

"Fair point, forgot about that, but why Malfoy Manor?" Sasha agreed then pushed the point. Draco instinctively looked over his shoulder to check is anyone was there. Family secrets were not to be spoken of carelessly. A good thing he did for at the end of the hallway stood the Dark Lord with a look of pure venom dancing across his ugly face.

"GO NOW!" Draco yelled at Sasha as drew his wand. She moved to step out and aid Draco but he shoved her back in, "Open the falcon's wings- hidden floo in vault- Snape's Office- good luck." Draco told her in-between deflecting curses. He couldn't risk taking his eyes off the Dark Lord to bid her a proper goodbye.

"You are a man of honor Draco Malfoy…Malfoy Manor!"

"You are a Blood Traitor just like that whore of a mother of yours," Voldemort sneered as he made his way down the hall at the turncoat. His stride was steady and even despite the curses the boy was shooting back at him. He would take great pleasure in killing this one.

"You'll understand if I take that as a complement, and rumor has it your mum spread her legs for a Muggle. Your blood is about pure as pissed on snow." Draco mocked and had to duck out of the way of a purple colored curse. He wasn't going to let Voldemort's words unsettle him, and it looked like his words did just that. Draco knew he needed to keep his wits about him if he wanted to survive this.

"You insolent whelp! You're just like your mother. The woman tried to use a Killing Curse on me tonight, then she ran away like a scared child with that Weasley she's been sporting with!" Voldemort tried again to unnerve Draco, but the boy shook it off with a half laugh.

"Still a step up from my father- Confringo!"

Draco's blasting curse wasn't aimed a Voldemort but the roof of the hallway. He knew that their conversation was pointless and meant to distract him so the Dark Lord could close the gap between them. He would not survive a battle in close quarters with Voldemort. He decided to try it the Marauder's way and throw in a game changer.

The collapsing hallway filled with debris and hopefully would block any curses sent his way. Draco stepped into the floo and called out Malfoy Manor just as a Killing Curse emerged from the dark cloud of dust separation him and Voldemort.

Sasha had just opened the falcon's wings as Draco came out of the Floo. He patted his chest a few times to make sure he was still alive before letting out a bold laugh. He could see why the Marauders got off on defying authority so much. That was bloody sweet.

"You won?" Sasha asked in shock.

"Ran," was all Draco said before destroying the fireplace, "Kissed Astoria yesterday, and I would very much like to do that again. I can't do that if I'm dead," he continued as he took Sasha hand and led her to stairs that lifted up to reveal a hidden passageway.

"It's always about a girl," Sasha laughed while rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

Arthur walked up to James and the two men shared a look before chuckling. It took a special breed of man to handle one irate and volatile redhead, let alone two. Albus Dumbledore was not such a man. More importantly no one seemed particularly eager to come to his aid. Even Hargid his most loyal of followers knew better that step into that fire storm.

"How dare you use my family in such a way?" Molly shrieked as her body shook with rage. She was beyond incensed. "You tried to enslave my daughter to Neville with a fake Life Debt! She was miserable! Anyone with eyes could see it! You told me it was for her safety! I trusted you! Believed you! Your lies have cost me half my family!"

"Redheads" James and Arthur laughed out together. Before they could enjoy the show Dobby came through the door with Adam and Jade in tow.

"Lady Lily! Lady Lily! Mistress Cissy told Dobby to bring children to Lady Lily if Death Eaters came!" The house elf bellowed out as he made his way through the Great Hall. James whirled around at the three approaching figures. Lily stopped her both verbal and magical assault on Dumbledore, as did Molly. Both women gave stern scowls that radiated that this was far from over.

The old wizard was thankful for the reprieve. He was forced to take the defensive with Lily and Molly. He knew that if he attacked then he would have had several more witches and wizards to tend with. He had faith in his skills, but he was starting to feel his age. He rested against the staff table and couldn't help but notice more than a few disapproving stares from his Professors.

"Dobby what happened? Is everyone alright, hurt, dead, TELL ME!" Lily ranted as she ran to Cissy's servant. The poor creature was trying to catch his breath, while Adam and Jade looked around the massive room with awe. It was at this time that Jade answered for him.

"Adam went out to help the hurt lady and the trees told him to run- ouch, well you said they did!" Jade snapped at Adam when he poked her. Apparently she wasn't supposed to tell that part. Professor Sprout took a keen notice of the reference. He was the one Emma had told her about. She most defiantly wanted to talk to him before this night was over.

"Then what happened?" Lily urged and the two looked back her from their glaring contest.

"A man grabbed me while Jade went to get help." Adam started but was interrupted by the girl at his side.

"Mum said I was supposed to stay put while she and–" Jade stopped what she was saying and gave James a stern stare. "Hey! You are supposed to be protecting mum! You promised me!"

"He's just playing a prank sweetie, please continue?" Lily reassured Jade to get her back on task. The littlest Greengrass looked between Lily and who she thought was Sirius a few times. James could feel the weight of numerous eyes upon him, but it was McGonagall's that concerned him the most.

All day long she had been noticing Sirius doing odd gestures. The way he walked, laughed, even his expressions were different. Then there was the way he interacted with Lily. They would share passing smiles that almost seemed intimate. Then there was the glow Lily had about her. She was blistering with joy all day. The only time she had ever seen Lily like that was when she was with- no it's not possible.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and Minerva gasped. She barely heard the story being told to Lily. Her full focus was on Sirius and the conflict between her logical mind and desperate hope. She slowly made her way to him and gently took his face in her hands. Minerva looked deeply in his eyes looking for some validation that she wasn't losing her mind.

"On my wedding day, to calm my nerves, you told me that there was no greater magic that the power of love. You were right Minnie." James whispered at he took her hands in his, and used the name she only let him call her. She threw her arms around James neck and made no attempt to hold back her sobs of joy. There was a time she would have questioned this, but all she wanted to do was hold the closest thing she had to a son in her arms "I'll tell you everything I promise." James reassured his godmother.

"MUM!" Jade screamed and ran down the Great hall at four approaching battle-worn Marauders. Their grim expressions left little to the imagination. Adam quickly caught up with Jade and both launched themselves at their mum's. The presence of not one but two Sirius Black's did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore and his Order.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded. Minerva stood between James and any that would dare threaten him that included those she considered friends. Lily walked over to James and planted a bold Gryffindor zealous kiss on his lips. If that didn't leave Dumbledore flabbergast, then she removing the Glamour Charm on James face certainly did.

* * *

It was tradition that if the Council of Elders was called then the herds must remain in their own territory. If any should venture beyond their borders during the gathering besides the herd chieftain and his or her two best bodyguards, it was an act of war. Macnair knew this and it was why they now had the Council of Elders surrounded and at their mercy. It was his job to know such things. He was after all the Dark Lord's Beastmaster.

"You have no place in our forest, dark wizards! You presence in the sacred clearing is just another example of your vial vile people'ss disregard of our sovereignty and culture! These insults will not go unpunished!" Bane yelled as he took a few steps forward and raised up on his hind legs for added effect. If he or one of his bodyguards could just get to his horn, then they could sound the alarm. His herd was the closest and he was sure they would come swiftly. Having the other herds chieftains's in his debt would also be most beneficial.

"Sadistic mental bitch!" Thorfinn Rowle complained after he Apparated in while holding his injured face.

"She caught you looking at her breasts," Macnair laughed out as the man approached him. His fellow Death Eaters glare told him he was spot on.

"Everything is setup and ready with the werewolf and she-bitch. What are we waiting for with this lot?" he grumbled out.

"The Dark Lord wanted to say a few words to them before we kill them all." Macnair boasted and took pleasure in the centaur leader backing up at the mere mention of his master's name. This was going to be easier than he thought. His disillusion of supremacy was soon shattered by the sound of the next voice.

"I thought I told you that that if you entered my forest again your punishment would be severe. The Orks learned that the hard way," Ginny warned then as she walked into the clearing bold and confident. It was a good ruse, since her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would soon burst from the strain. She needed to buy the others time to get into position.

"Deceitful witch, I will not fall prey to your lying ways a second time. It was the Shadowfiend that took out the Orks and he isn't with you now. You're all alone and now I have one more prisoner I will be giving to my Dark Lord. He will reward me for you,." Macnair sneered with a toothy grin. Ginny made her way directly in front of Council.

"Does the Council of Elders recognize and endorse my claim?" Ginny asked them while ignoring Macnair's remarks. One by one they nodded their heads in agreement. The leader of the unicorns trotted up to her and in a show of respect bowed its head to her. Ginny returned the gesture. The unicorn reared up on its back legs and neighed. Ginny felt a sudden and profound calm settle on her. Thus was the power of the divine creature.

"I will give you foolish ones that blindly follow Tom Riddle one chance to leave now," Ginny warned as she turned around to faces of her enemy's. She raised one finger to demonstrate her point. "Only one chance before you share the Orks and the Ancient's Vampire Clan's fate." Her boast was met by hardy laughs from the Death Eaters. A Lynx's roar came from the darkness of the forest and Ginny grinned most sinisterly at Voldemort's forces. "You were warned."

* * *

Harry stood in his human form just outside the boundaries of the wards. He was dressed in his Basilisk trench coat, no wand, just two swords shining in the moonlight. He raised them above his head and they started to glow as they absorbed the moonlight until it extended its grace over his entire body.

"Goddess Morrigu! Great Moon Mother and Supreme Goddess of War, Fate and Death! Reign over this battlefield and lend me your grace to protect your chosen daughters and spite the wicked!" Harry yelled to the heavens in the tongue of the Succubi, so she would know his intent was pure and true. The wind whispered her response for those that knew how to listen.

"Fear not my chosen daughters brave warrior, if your heart is true, your sword swift and your cause righteous. Their taint will not pass on to you. This I pass on to all that follow the path of the virtuous."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled knowing the protections were in place. In his gut he knew this was going to be one of those nights where the fate of many would change forever. Wither it would be prosperous of tragic was yet to be written. He had not forgotten all Sasha's lessons. The Goddess Morrigu only watched over the battlefield, never interfered. Though she was known to give inspiration in the most critical of times to those she found worthy and had the insightfulness to take notice of her guidance.

This was his last gift to the ones he loved. Harry's last whisper of calm before he released Shadow completely and the hellstorm he would unleash on his enemies. Everyone has an inner beast that comes out in time of distress or anger; to do what is needed for survival. Most people keep it caged because they don't understand themselves or are ashamed to admit that the beast is a part of them. They do not know that it is a blessing, not a curse.

Others see it as raw power and energy to be used as they wish, and that they are its master.

Those that believe this are as delusional as they are ignorant. A caged beast only wants freedom, to be what it was always meant to be. When denied ,its most hallowed of rights the beast becomes angry and when released lashes out at anything it can find. Instead of given understanding it is usually shunned and locked away. That only repeats the cycle and intensity until it again escapes.

For those rare few that chose to run with their beast and embrace their more primal side, they are the true masters. For they accept their darkness as well as their light. It is not an easy path, but the precarious undertaking is the only path to true balance. Only then do they know their own heart, mind and magic. Only they are their own masters and can safely wield all the power within.

Harry opened his eyes and with all his senses saw beyond what he or shadow could separately have done. He could feel the enchantments that would trap him, smell the pack of werewolves that were hiding in wait, smell their fear. Beyond the traps hidden should he step too far in the wrong direction. Onward to the two that were the reason he was here.

Greyback and Sasha, both their hearts were beating rapidly. His scent was easy to read. Excitement for the battle that was about to happen, and there was a time that Harry would have joined him in the thrill of putting himself to the test. The love of a good woman showed him that was selfish arrogance. The true measure of a man is in how he lived his life, not what he could do.

Harry had his own pack of people that were precious to him. It was once just three, Sirius, Mum and him. Over the years his list of precious people grew. Moonbeam, Moony, Nympy, Sasha and her people, Aunt Cissy, now Emma, his Dad and his most precious of all Ginny. For them he would fight, for them he would kill and need be die.

Then there was Sasha, all his senses screamed out it was truly her. Harry's eyes took in Sasha's battered body and guilt swelled up in him. They had taken her beautiful wings, her tail, dared to beat and whip her. His guild turned into a cold deadly rage. She was of his pack and no one fucks with his pack. If Greyback wanted blood then blood he shall get.

"Show me Boy!" Greyback growled from across the clearing. Harry morphed into his hybrid form, not because he was told to, but because he wanted to scare the bastards pack. The nights wind told him he was successful in that task at least.

"Well, here we are again, but this time you have nothing to trade with me for your former lover, boy!" The werewolf taunted and got only a growl in response. He had expected a cheeky response given what they heard about Potter. The cold silence was a little unnerving.

Bellatrix's lips curved up. They were expecting him to be unhinged when he arrived. A crazed man makes mistakes, but Potter's icy death stare gave nothing away and that earned her respect if only just a sliver of it. The wind changed and with it Harry's scent came back to her. Bellatrix's breath hitched as her senses took it in. Desory's devotion to not betray him made so much more sense to her now. He smelled delicious and his magic was calling out to her. The succubus's body was having a very profound reaction to his presence. Bellatrix had to use all her hate for him and who his parents are to force down her growing desires. She honestly didn't understand how the woman functioned around Potter.

"Tell you what Potter, hand over those swords and I'll let you have her.!" Greyback yelled across the clearing once more. This time he got a response.

"I don't make deals with dead men!" Harry yelled back and he crossed his swords over his head. The light of the full moon shimmered off of them and for a moment they seemed to glow. Whatever incantation he was canting was lost to the howling wind that seemed to pick up out of nowhere. Potter swung his swords in an outward arc and released a large wave of magic. All the disillusioned werewolves and traps appeared.

The wind changed again and Shadow breathed in Sasha's scent and with it every memory he had about her. With them came the emotions as well, and it overpowered his resolve to maintain control. The first time they met and the curve of her lips as she grinned mischievously. How her laugh always cheered him up regardless of his mood. Sasha's playful humor that only enhanced her seductive nature, but mostly he remembered how she was the first to see the man within when his mum, Sirius, Remus and Tonks sill saw the kid. She believed in him, when even he didn't. So many emotions screaming out and he no longer could contain them. The night filled with his war cry as Harry charged into battle.

The first two werewolves that attacked him were cut in half at their midsection when Shadow dropped to his knees and slid between them and under their swing claws. The blades cut through them like they were made of butter. The power of his Moonblades was shown, for when their bodies landed they were once again human.

Shadow leapt into the air and kicked his next attacker in the neck with a loud crack and lunched off in a spiral twist that brought him down behind two others. Their heads soared, as their bodies dropped. Pivoting on his heel and twisting out of the way of a lethal attack that would have severed his spine, Shadow brought up his left sword to block a claw racing at his head and severed his enemy's leg with the sword in his right one. Again whatever werewolf the sword touched reverted back into their human form in spite of the presence of a full moon in the night's sky.

Greyback howled loudly to the moon. It carried across the land and made its way to Hogwarts, the forbidden forest, and upward to the Desory Keep. All that heard knew his furry, his pride and his power. The fledgling were down, now the true battle would begin. Out of the trees that surrounded the clearing more howls answered his call. A great many to be precise and in every direction werewolves one hundred strong, came charging into the clearing. Greyback's true pack, his werewolf army showed its fangs, and with one goal in mind. Kill the Shadowfiend.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update. Yes I am finishing this story. I did expect some heat for killing Remus off, but at least he went down fighting. Now we add Fleur to the list. This going to be a long and epic battle, and let me remind some readers that this is a magical world. I see no reason to not utilize other magical and mythical creatures just because they weren't in the books. Other than that, let me know what you think.  
**_

_**On another note, my friend Amy is going in for a cancer scan so let all keep her in our prayers.  
**_


	53. Chapter 53

Draco and Sasha, in her Bellatrix suit, were making their way to the Great Hall. He was fairly sure that Professor Potter would still be there. He was actually surprising to Draco was they hadn't run into a stray student yet. As they reached the bottom of the staircase Draco knew that their luck had just run out. The path, that was so clearly empty just moments before, was now blocked by a very irate looking Nymphadora Lupin. Tonks's wand flew to her hand the moment Draco and Sasha's feet hit the bottom landing, with only a hundred feet separated them.

"I see you've made your choice Draco. Aiding and abetting a known Death Eater will get you thrown straight into Azkaban. For Cissy sake and the fact I have some business that's on the personal side with Aunty Bella, I'll let you have a five minute head start. I suggest you go while you still can,." Tonks warned in a serious deadly tone. To her surprise Draco stepped in front of who she believed to be her insane aunt.

"I won't let you kill her. She only looks like Aunt Bella." Draco started. His cousin was having none of that.

"Bullocks! Do you take me for a fool! The map never lies! That is Bellatrix Lestrange!" Tonks snapped at him. She had originally had come to Hogwarts to find and talk to James, but now she had the bitch who started it all within her grasp. Thank Merlin she went to the Lair first or she wouldn't have seen the two of them appear in Snape's office.

"It's complicated, you have to believe me!" Draco pleaded with her, but was forced to deflect a stunner sent at him by the advancing Auror. Tonks started in a slow but steady walk, expecting her aunt to start shooting curses at her. The woman just stood in one place, fidgeting with what looked like a whip. She seemed almost conflicted about engaging her in battle.

Tonks had no intention of letting this advantage slip by. She decided to take a more aggressive approach and started to jog at them while sending a more fierce variety of curses in rapid succession. Draco was once again forced on the defensive, blocking her curses. Like with Voldemort, he knew once she got close he was in real trouble. Taking a chance, he covered the remaining floor between them in oil. He was hoping it would stall her advancement and buy them time to find another way to the Great Hall. His gamble came at a price, and he took a stunner in the chest and crashing into the wall behind him.

Tonks jumped into the air and kicked off of the wall nearest her. At her peak, she shot a web out if her wand which stuck to the ceiling of the hallway. She used it to swing across to the window ledge on the other side of the hall. From there she jumped and used the web spell to cross over to the other side and move further down the hall. Halting with little over half the hall to traverse.

Sasha saw the crazed look in Tonks's eyes, one she had seen in many witch and wizards before. Unfortunately, it always resulted in unhappiness for the wearer or watcher, sometimes both. Tonks wasn't buying Draco story a little bit, and quite frankly, Sasha would have a hard time swallowing it herself, and she was the one living the bloody thing. With Bellatrix's dead or alive status dancing in the back of Sasha's mind, her self-preservation instincts kicked in. In a fit of desperation Sasha used her tail to whip a nearby candle stand. As she expected it fell to the floor and a few of the candles landed it the oil that Draco had sprayed on the floor.

It ignited the oil and the corridor was soon blanketed in flames, with Tonks caught in the middle of them. She managed to maneuver to another window ledge, first using a Freezing Charm to settle the scorching gusts the fire made down to a warm breeze. Next, she summoned a school broom, enabling her to escape the oily flames of the floor.

Knowing her time was short, Sasha ran over to Draco and shook him. He let out a low groan and Sasha let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Sadly she didn't have the time to gently rouse him, so Sasha opted for a hard sharp slap across his face instead. His eyes snapped open with a jolt and took a few seconds to focus.

"Bloody hell woman! Can't leave you alone for a bleeding second!" Draco yelled as she helped him up.

"Is there another way to the Great Hall?" Sasha asked him while frantically looking for an exit.

"The courtyard, but we'll be exposed."

"She's mental, I'll take exposed over dead."

"I'm going to get you two!" Tonks yelled from her window ledge, her hair and eyes were blood red when she said it.

"Thank you for proving my point!" Sasha yelled back at her.

"Let's go," Draco agreed and directed her to the nearest window ledge. Just great, they were going to have to jump for it. "I'll go first and then I'll levitate you down." Draco instructed her.

Sasha nodded in agreement but she caught a rapidly approaching blur out the corner of her eye and jumped back just as Tonks flew between them. Sasha's fast acting saved her from getting hit, but Draco was kicked out of the window. Sasha didn't have time to see if he was hurt, because Tonks jumped off her broom and knocked Sasha on her arse with a leg sweep. The crazed Auror drove her knees down hard on Sasha's arms, pinning them to the floor. Tonks then sat all her weight down on Sasha's chest, making it hard to breath. She them drilled the business end of her want into the soft flesh under her aunt Bella's chin.

"Tell me how you brought James back and I might let you live!" Tonks growled at her prisoner. Sasha's eyes went wide as she realized that the Death Eaters actually did it. They brought James back to life, and of course the crazy witch that stole her body had to be the one to do it. Honestly, was there a higher power at work here or what?

"I-do-n't-kn-ow," Sasha rasped out honestly. Tonks slapped her across the face and then buried her wand between two of Sasha's ribs. Burning flesh and blistering skin soon followed. After twenty seconds Tonks wand was back on Sasha's throat.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I can do this all day. You want to know why? Because I haven't forgotten what you did to me at Lestrange Manor. How does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change bitch?"

"I'm not- AAHHHHH!"

"Tell me or the next one will be of the acid persuasion and in your face!" Tonks screamed. Sasha knew there was no reasoning with her. She then remembered a move Harry once used on her during a night of exceedingly playful sex.

"C-can't br-ea-th," Sasha squeaked out between labored breaths. Tonks lifted up her bum a small bit so her aunt could talk. She didn't need the woman passing out on her. That was all the room that Sasha needed, and she bucked up her legs. Her ankles hooked together under the unstable woman's chin. With all her strength, Sasha pulled back violently and drove the back of Tonks' head down on the floor with a loud crack. A second later Tonks body went limp.

Sasha coughed a few times and took in some sweet smelling air. Feeling every sore muscle in Bellatrix's body, Sasha climbed on top of Tonks and checked her to make sure she wasn't too badly injured. She silently thanked the goddess of kinky sex that she was on a soft bed when Harry tried this move on her.

Sasha looked up when she heard the sounds of spells being used to put out the fire. It occurred to her that the position she was now in was not the best to be found in. A famed Death Eater renown for torture and killing, on top of a fallen Auror would not go over well. On the other end of the hallway were several Junior Marauders. Her suspicions were confirmed when several cursed were shot at her. She was too tired and sore to doge them, so Sasha braced herself for being hit by them. Just a foot from her they smashed into a shield.

"That hurt." Sasha snapped her head to the left and saw Draco climbing through the window. He slowly limped over and helped help her to her feet, all the while pointing his wand down the hall at the looming threat. Dead silence filled the hallway as the two groups studied the other for weaknesses. So focused on the common tasks, that when a falcon few threw a window and between Draco and Sasha that all parties jumped. It disappeared down the hall and Draco turned his attention back to his primary threat.

"It's not what it looks like. My aunt is defecting and I was taking her to see Professor Potter. She just started attacking us and we had to defend ourselves." Draco mislead them, it wasn't all lies depending on your point of view. They all looked unconvinced and Draco shrugged, it was worth a shot.

"And why would we believe one word out of your bootlicking mouth Malfoy?" Colin Creevey demanded while the other nodded their heads in agreement. Draco's attention was so attentive to them that he failed to take notice that the falcon had landed directly behind Sasha and him.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't believe me either, but my aunt is wandless, that has to account for something, doesn't it. Honestly, what Death Eater would come into the enemies camp with no way to defend themselves. She's not even that mental."

"He does make a fair point guy's, but none the less, let's not take any chances, shall we." Said a soft voice from behind him that made Draco lips curve up slightly. She was here and Draco couldn't help but look over his shoulder at her. It happened so fast that he hardly believed it was true. Sasha was hit in the back and transfigured into a small black mouse. Draco looked from her to Astoria with a look of complete betrayal. Astoria held out her hand and asked in a kind voice. "Please hand me your wand Draco?"

For a few long seconds he just looked at her unmoving, as his old self battled with his new self for dominance. The urge to curse and run was so strong, but at the same time he felt honor bound to defend Sasha. Then there was the tenderness in Astoria's eyes that practically screamed at him to trust her, His defensive stance dropped and his body suddenly relaxed, as if a great weight had been lifted. With a slight nod Draco swirled his wand in his hand so that its handle was pointing to Astoria. She took his wand with a smile and whispered thank you. She quickly pocketed it and transfigured him into a small white mouse.

"I'll take these two to Professor Potter. You lot clean up this mess and get Tonks to the Lair; summon Dilys to give her a once over to be on the safe side," Astoria told them before transforming back into her falcon. She snatched the two mice in her talons and few out the window before anyone could object.

* * *

"How can she be so calm?" Ron asked from his hiding spot in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder for comfort. He gave her a weak smile and looked back at his little sister surrounded by the enemy. She knew it was killing Ron that he wasn't beside her. Even worse than his worries was his fear for them all, it was his makeshift plan to begin with. It was a practical plan and the best shot of getting the bulk of their enemies in one shot. Even so, it didn't mean that he had to like it.

"She's not, even though she's played this game before. Her heart is beating a mile a minute. Ginny just can't afford to show them any fear." Daphne told him as she silently summoned Banes horn to her.

"I still don't like my little sister out there unprotected," George whispered as he stepped next to her. His hand slid in hers and he smiled when she didn't flinch away. It was just the opposite; she gave his hand a small squeeze. That was defiantly a promising sign. "Not that I doubt her skills. Just being a big brother and all."

"So I guess the real question is, are you going to be okay?" Daphne asked with a grin and a wink. George gave a short snort before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"A good snog might help my nerves a bit. Care to take one for the team Blondie?" George suggested while wiggling his eye brows.

"Perhaps, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Will a kiss suffice?" Daphne suggested before adding in a soft and sultry voice, "If you impress me, I just might let you see what color my knickers are."

"R-really?" The wide eyed and eager redhead gasped.

"No" Daphne giggled out. Lily was right, this was a fun game. George gave her a mock scowl. Inside he was laughing. He had to respect her nerve and delivery. She got him good with that one. He never saw it coming. There might be hope for her yet. Daphne then pulled his head down to her and kissed him proper. "That's just an appetizer. Don't disappoint me big boy." She finished before walking off in the way Ginny had shown her. George eyes never left her bum as she did.

"Bro- adjust already,." Fred shot at him after he Portkeyed back with from their house with a trunk full of goodies. Quickly and as quietly as possible, he passed out the contents to the small but determined band of Marauders. The last thing he pulled out was his and George's new brooms and old Beater's bats. The twins mounted them and kicked off of the ground.

"Going with their strengths I see," Dean laughed while nudging Seamus.

"You lot just throw those grenades high, we'll get them where they need to go," Fred whispered down at them before shooting up through the trees. George quickly followed suit.

Some fifty feet away Tracey Davis shuttered at the cold. She didn't like being this close to the Dementors, but her Patronus would be the most effective against them. The only problem was that she was cold, scared and for the life of her she couldn't think of a strong enough memory to fuel her charm. Luna seeing Tracey's distress did the most logical thing to fix the problem. She opened the girls robe and stepped into her so they could share body heat.

Tracey was a bit shocked by the act and backed up against the tree she was hiding behind. Luna ignored it and pushed her body into her more. She then started to rub her arms up and down Tracey's upper body to help warm her up. The Slytherin girl was not offended or repulsed by the unexpected act. On the contrary she rather liked it. Tracey just didn't get that vibe from Luna, but the Ravenclaw was always hard to read.

Tracey liked Luna and had on more than one occasion flirted with her. The blond girl never responded for or against it. Tracey just assumed that Luna just didn't realize what she was doing, and decided to become friends with her instead. Over the past few weeks Tracey learned to understand that Luna's mind just worked differently than everyone else's. Her logic, though child like at times, had brilliance in it. Most people found it weird, but Tracey found it refreshing and rather endearing. Tracey just wished that Luna could see how much she liked her, but this act was most likely just her logical mind disregarding social boundaries as always.

"Isn't this making you feel better? I thought you were cold." Luna asked when she saw Tracey's slight frown. The truth was it felt amazing. Luna's body was warm, soft and enthralling, but Tracey couldn't tell her that. She also wouldn't tell Luna how amazing she was and how much she wanted to kiss her at that moment.

"No, it helps loads. It's just- nothing- I'm just worried that my memory isn't strong enough." Tracey avoided the true question, and for the most point answered truthfully. Luna had a uncanny way of knowing when she was being lied to. She could tell Luna wasn't buying it, so she added.. "Everybody's counting on us. I don't want you getting hurt because I'm weak."

"I believe in you, but if you don't have a powerful enough memory. We'll just have to make one," Lovegood told her as if it was the most rational solution in her fairylike tenor, before bring her lips to Tracey's. It was by no stretch of the imagination innocent or platonic. Luna making another shocking and forward move deepened the kiss as her soft body pressed harder into Tracey's. Her Ravenclaw tongue brashly invaded Slytherin territory to find not resistance but a welcoming sigh.

Tracey always the aggressor in her past revelry, found Luna's assertiveness delicious. Luna moved her lips and tongue across Tracey's jaw line. They soon sucked on her lobe while small exploring hands discover and performed reflexology on a firm Slytherin bum.

"Luna wha-oh yea,-I mean-"

"Shhh- Don't think- feel," Luna whispered in her ear before continuing down Tracey's neck. She did as Luna said and a long moan escaped her mouth. Lovegood's hand glided up her side and lightly caressed the side of her breast, before finding arm and lastly the hand that Tracey's wand was still in. Luna guided her arm up over their heads. "Let your emotions guide your magic." She advised and without real thought Tracey did what was asked of her. A large crystal eagle emerged from her wand and hovered above them awaiting her orders.

"It's quite beautiful." Luna commented as she nuzzled close into Tracey. She in turn combed her free hand through Luna's pale tresses and taking in her scent..

"You're beautiful," Tracey told her as her hand moved to Luna's cheek. She smiled warmly at her but said nothing more. Luna's free hand interlocked with Tracey's and raised her own wand. The most pure of lights shot out of Luna's wand and into Tracey's crystal eagle. Slowly it filled with the innocence and uncorrupted depths of its casters heart. Once it was filled to full capacity Tracey sent it off to a high tree branch nearest the Dementors.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with silence for all of ten seconds as Dumbledore and James Potter Stared each other down. Albus justified his invasion of James mind as simplify discovering if he was in fact the real James Potter. Normally Lily would curse the man for even entertaining the thought, let alone actually attempting it. This, however, was James play and he insisted that if the old man tried, she was to not interfere.

Albus assaulted James mental defenses violently. He told himself that too many lives were on the line for him to be respectful. For a second he almost believed his own lie, one that he had been saying for years to justify his actions. It sounded as hollow to him as it must have seemed to them. At first James repelled him vehemently, but just as Albus was about to concede to a pointless endeavor James open the gates and beckoned him it. His smile was too much like his sons for Albus to not understand the intent.

"How?" was all Dumbledore could muster as he pulled out of James' mind. He should have known that Sirius would have taught him the Black family ways when it came to the Mind Arts.

"You fell off the need to know list when you offered up my family for slaughter you son of a bitch!" James raged as the knuckles in his wand hand turned white. Curse after curse rolled through his mind, but even the nastiest of then felt too merciful. When it came to the betrayal and treachery against his family, James Potter was not a forgiving man.

"Peter Pettigrew was the one that betrayed your family James," Dumbledore playacted concern and hurt at the accusation of his deceitfulness. He could see in the eyes of his Order members distrust was building. None of them came to his aid during Molly and Lily's confrontation with him.

"YOU KNEW HE HAD TAKEN THE DARK MARK BEFORE WE MADE HIM OUR SECRET KEEPER!" James yelled while taking a bold step forward. The gasps of shock seemed to outweigh the ones about his sudden returned from the grave. This would have to be handled delicately if he wanted to not lose anymore supporters.

"He was acting as a spy for me. It was necessary for him to take the mark to keep up appearances. You must see reason James."

"Do not address me in common, as if we were still friends! That son of a bitch tried to kill my son the other day. Harry was better and Pettigrew secrets were ripped from that weak mind of his, secrets that ultimately reunited me with my family. You puppet may have done the deed, but your hands are far from clean, Headmaster."

"Good people were dying, good people are still dying. For the Chosen One to defeat Voldemort, he first must be marked the Dark Lord. The Prophecy demanded it. I did what had to be done for the good of the many."

"You surrendered the Longbottoms and my family up for slaughter, over some damn prophecy made by that twit!" Lily shrieked as she pointed at Professor Trelawney.

"Honestly Albus what were you thinking. No offense Sibyll, but you have predicted my death every year you have worked here, as you can plainly see I'm still alive and kickin'," the Deputy Headmistress rebuked.

"She comes from a long line of Seers, Minerva. It was either Neville or Harry the prophecy spoke of. I had every confidence that the true Chosen One would survive. It is regrettable that an innocent would be lost but-" Albus rambled out logic only to be silence by the honest outrage of another innocent.

"YOU ARE AN EVIL MAN! JUST LIKE THE ONES THAT KILLED DADDY!" Jade cried out before burying her face in her mum's chest. The look of complete contempt the woman and many of Dumbledore's own Order members spoke volumes of the mood in the room for one Albus Dumbledore. It was Narcissa Black that broke the silence as she stormed across the room to give the Headmaster her thoughts on his precious greater good.

"A society in which its survival demands the murder of an innocent child is not a society worth saving. Lord Orion Black may have ordered me to marry Lucius, and condemn me to a loveless marriage. He did it so that I could be a true spy, but he had the decency to beg my forgiveness for it. You have no honor Albus Dumbledore, and are no different from Voldemort," Narcissa stated before turning her back on him like the filth he was. As she passed by, Molly looked at her like she had grown a new head. This was not the Narcissa Malfoy that she had heard about. Arthur could see his wife's face and decided she needed to know a few things. With that in mind he pulled her aside and whispered to her.

"If not for the action of that woman as a spy, Tonks would never have been able to free our little girl. We own her a debt that can never be paid. Your mind is no longer clouded by Dumbledore's agenda. Use it and see underneath the underneath," Arthur advised her and Molly looked at him in shock. His words sunk in and as her mind tried to wrap around all the new realization contradiction what she believed for so long. She nodded her head absently.

"YOU'RE A RIGHT OLD BASTARD DUMBLEDORE!' Someone yelled from behind Albus. He spun around and saw Neville Longbottom pointing his wand at him.

"Neville you must-" Albus started, secure in the belief that he could make the boy see reason. What Dumbledore should have noticed was the reddish tint to Longbottom's eyes.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Dumbledore was thrown back as blood started to flow out of his chest. Nevimort knew that a battle between James and the old man was about to happen and he needed to beat him to it.

"That I did in the name of my mum and father. For the misery you have made of my life I have every right to take your head, but why should you be let off the hook so easily. If it's the last thing I do, it will be having you rot away in Azkaban," Nevimort spat his last words at him.

Madame Pomfrey ran over to Albus and quickly stopped the bleeding, but he needed to be taken to St. Mungo's to properly treat the curse."Why Neville?" she asked even as she continued to prepare her patient for transit.

"He conspired to commit genocide against the House of Longbottom. I am within my rights. He turned me into something that even disgusted me," he lied with the ease of decades of experience. Then he looked at Romilda for added effect, "Thanks to the love of a good woman, I believe I am starting to become a man my parents would be proud of."

Nevimort then he looked at Molly and with fake remorse continued on. "Molly I am so sorry for the way I treated Ginny. She was right to leave me for Harry. I have seen his devotion to her first hand. She belongs with him, just as I belong with Romilda.. I see that now." He saw no reason not to earn some points with the Potters as well. He recognized the ring on James's finger, and had just won Albus's wand in combat. There were many rumors about the Potter family heirloom being an Invisibility Cloak. Old stories which persisted over time did so for a reason.

James bent down and picked up Dumbledore's wand and felt an odd sensation run the course of his body. It was like a power had been bestowed on him somehow. He gathered it was just because Dumbledore's wand was powerful, and he wanted to posses it. James knew that Longbottom had won it fairly. Dumbledore should have defended himself instead of trying to talk his way out of it. The boy was clear on his intent.

"I believe this belongs to you now, Neville, is it?" James said as he reluctantly handed over Neville's new wand.

"Thanks to you. I hope that our Houses can once again be allies," Nevimort answered graciously. Now he just needed to get Potter and the old man alone.

"He's stable for now," Madame Pomfrey declared with a sigh of relief. She wasn't very happy with the Headmaster, but she had a job to do, and one she took very seriously. "I need to get him to the Hospital wing until he can be taken to St. Mungo's."

"I'll take him and make sure he can't use his magic should he wake up," James told her and levitated Albus off the floor.

"Care if I follow. I would like to know how that can be done?" Nevimort asked in his most courteous tone. James gave him a nod and the two wizards, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left for the Hospital wing.

* * *

Werewolves were coming in every direction at Shadow, but it did nothing to defer him from his set goal. He would free Sasha if it was the last thing he ever did. That did not mean that he was going to let a group of hairy flea-bitten mongrels take his life without a proper to hell and back fight. Pushing his legs as fast as they would go, Shadow closed the gap between Sasha and himself.

Using his swords to deflect the claws of attacking werewolves,Shadow pushed his way through the growing group. Fighting them would be pointless and time consuming. With a mighty leap in the air, Shadow drove his Moonblades into the ground where he landed.

"Tremoria Maximus!" he growled out and focused his magic through his weapons. The effect of the spell was as instantaneous as it was fierce. The ground quaked and like a ripple in a pond and the land waved out shooting spikes of stone in every direction. The werewolves that didn't get impaled were thrown back by the massive shockwave that propelled the spikes. Not bothering to take notice of the slaughtered werewolves, Shadow was once again running full force in Greyback's direction.

The second wave was rapidly approaching him. They were more experienced and knew how to fight magic. They were larger and blocked his path. Shadow threw his Moonblades and impelled the two directly in front of him.. They dropped dead and as he passed them he yanked his swords out without losing a step. Two more flanked him, one going high and the other low. He was tackled hard, but managed to roll out before either could get a grip on him. He was just getting to his feet when another werewolf plowed into his back and the two went down.

Bad breath and fangs went for his throat, but Shadows claws hound his throat first. The other two tried to pin him to the ground as the biggest one yet jumped high to pounce on him. Claws and fangs eager for the kill came down swiftly. A flash of something intercepted it and a black slender tail wrapped around the werewolves neck. The sudden redirection and combating momentum echoed in a thunderous snap.

The two werewolves that were holding him down felt graceful Succubus feet landing on their shoulders. Their slender tails were wrapped around furry werewolf necks. Willow and Bree gave Shadow a wink and they hoisted up the beasts into the night's sky. After a hundred feet or so they were released to see if werewolves could fly. Greyback found to his regret that they could not. Soon the skies were filled with Succubi dive-bombing werewolves. Some would give fatal fling lesions, while others would snap necks or shoot the beasts full of arrows.

Greyback saw his pack dropping fast and in his rage and eagerness to join the battle threw Bellatrix's Succubus body behind him without regard to where she landed. In her case that was a tree, and she slid down to its root. It took a few moments for Bellatrix's eyes to clear. What she saw when she did was like poetry in motion. Potter was on the move again and he weaved in and out of lethal attacks, and then countered with brutal if not deadly ones of his own. There was no hesitation, no regret, no mercy, just death and dismemberment to any that stood between him and her.

Again her body was reacting to his magic and her heart to the extent of his devotion to the succubus whose body she was possessing. He fought with passion she had never seen or even dreamed was possible. He was the polar opposite to her Dark Lord in every way but power and determination. He stood for everything she hated in the Wizarding world; yet she could not deny her growing desire to bed him. Was this the succubi's want or her desire? She wasn't sure anymore, and that realization terrified her deeply.

She watched as succubi and werewolf fought to the death and deep inside she felt pride in her clan. That thought unnerved her a bit more. Was she losing control? Bellatrix forced it down with all her years and knowledge in the mind arts. She looked back at the battle field and saw that in all that chaos Greyback and Potter had met in the middle.

Bellatrix in desperation to maintain control slammed her face into a protruding root she was kneeling by. Her broken nose and mouth filled with blood. The pain helped her focus and the blood helped deafen her screaming senses. She would not let herself be distracted from her duty by such a thing as wicked desire. Damn she knew this succubus body had a downside!

* * *

Hellcat slipped past Tommyboy's dark forces as she made her way to Bane. In her jaws Bane's horn was safe and secured. She sneaked behind him and used his tail to climb up. His two bodyguards flanked him so she wouldn't be seen. She trotted up his back and the Centaur reached back for his horn. Hellcat dropped it in his hand and then headed off to tell the other council members to link body parts.

She rubbed up next to Ginny's leg to silently tell her that the council was in compliance. Up to this point Ginny had baited Macnair into going on a rant about the righteousness of their cause. He had even gone so far as to call Ginny a blood traitoring whore for taking up with Potter. It took a lot of self control to not rip his ugly face off on the spot.

Harry was ten times the man this pathetic excuse for a human was. The foul man would be the first one she killed. Thanks to Daphne's training, Ginny kept her emotions in check and even looked amused by his vial remark. Once she saw Tracey's Crystal Patronus land on a high tree branch near the large collection of Dementor's, Ginny knew it wasn't going to get any better than this. It was go time.

"Bored now," Ginny yawned out as she patted her mouth in a lazy fashion for added effect. That was her signal. In that instant all the Marauders worked as one for a common goal.

"You insolent little bitch! I'll teach you to show prop-' was about all Macnair was able to get out before Ginny rocketed at him in a blur. When she stopped just inches in front of him, she had completely transformed into her Hybrid form. Fury held Macnair's throat in her clawed hand. She pulled him closer and let out a mighty roar that her mate would have been proud of.

While Ginny turned into Fury, Hellcat turned into Daphne, she threw two things at the council. The first was darkness powder that George gave her; blackening the forest in total darkness. She had warned them to expect it and to not move. The second was a Portkey that would send them to the clearing the Marauders were using. She heard the sweet sound of air rushing in to fill the void that seconds ago the council filled. Their various heartbeats were not present as well. Now it was up to Padma, Parvati, Justin and Terry to get them back to their own territories.

Two loud, yet familiar sounds of beaters bats cracked against specially made grenades. The first was a Dragon-Boggey Grenade, courtesy of the twisted but brilliant minds of Fred and George Weasley. It exploded in the middle of a large group of Gargoyles squatting in the high branches of a beech tree. They were instantly covered in thick sticky green goo. It stuck them to the tree and each other. Only a few of the gargoyles were able to break free. The other grenade blew loud and true with the sound of a sonic boom. The three giants who heads it exploded between didn't find that as brilliant as the twins did. In the disorientated that followed one of them dropped his club on the foot of the other. In no time they were fighting each other.

Tracey's crystal eagle flew in the middle of the dementors and opened its wings wide. It unleashed Luna's purity light in every direction, and the dementors flew away as fast as they could shrieking in pain. Several of the ones that took a direct hit fell to the ground. Luna and Tracey walked up to them still holding hands. They shared another tender kiss for luck before Tracey whispered that she believed in her to Luna. The blond Ravenclaw smiled as she looked to the heavens and hoped her mum was looking down on her tonight.

"Spiriotus Pilferi Negato!" Luna yelled out the spell that her mum died trying to create. Her mum had always thought the Dementor's Kiss was horrid way to die. She thought everyone soul should be judged by a higher power than the Ministry of Magic. Luna believed as her mum did and, to honor her memory, had been working on perfecting it. The key to the casting it was it had to be fueled by joy, in life and love. Luna had experienced both in her life at one time or another, but it wasn't until she had kissed Tracey that Luna had not felt both at the same time. The fallen dementors shrieked out in anguish and when their black shredded cloak flew open thousands of the souls thay had stolen over the years escaped into the night's sky.

Bane blew his horn loud and true. The centaurs chose to stay behind and fight for their land and right to live. He was only able to blow into it once more before he was shot down by a Killing Curse. He never got to hear the distant sound of countless hoofs galloping in his direction.

That all happened in the short span of time that it took Fury to make it to Macnair. She lifted the man up until his feet were dangling helplessly. Fury then unleashed her electricity into the arrogant bottom feeder. His screams of tormented agony unhinged his fellow Death Eaters even more that the contents of his bowels running down his twitching legs did. Fury threw what was left of him into the group and then moved to the next one.

* * *

Gabriella was just finishing up what happened at Grimmauld Place when through the doors to the Great Hall a falcon flew and landed on a table near everyone. It each of its talons was a white and black mouse. It looked at the collection of witch and wizards gathered together. The falcon's head tilted to the side as if studying them.

"What is it sweetheart?" Gabriella asked as she broke from the pack. The next instant the falcon transformed into her daughter Astoria. She looked down at the two mice in her hands before meeting her mother's eyes.

"As Harry is quite fond of saying, _Houston we have a problem._ I don't know who this Houston bloke is, but I'm guessing it really applies tonight," Astoria started.

"Those aren't really mice, are they?" Sirius inquired as he pulled his wand.

"No wands! Listen to what they have to say before you start throwing curses," Astoria pleaded with Lily knowing she was level headed and had the most influence over the group. Her Charms Professor raised one of her brows judgmentally, but nodded, none the less.

"Okay, behave yourselves boys. This should be interesting," Lily warned them and then motioned for Astoria to continue. The white mouse was the first one she transformed. Draco was back to his original state and very happy about it by the look on his face.

"Thank you for trusting me, Draco. It was the only way I could think of getting the two of you out of there without anyone getting hurt," Astoria told him and relaxed when he gave her a slight smile. She then looked to Lily and asked. "He's hurt, could you look him over?"

Lily moved to do as she requested, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Cissy stepped forward and took a good long look at her son. Her eyes welled up with tears as did Draco's. Her son ignored his painful injuries and engulfed his mum in a fierce hug that put Molly's to shame.

"I knew you were still alive," Draco sobbed into her hair. Cissy just held him as tightly as she could treasuring in this most precious of moments.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you with that monster," Cissy sobbed back at him, but Draco shook her concern off quickly.

"I was different back then, mum. You did what you had to do. It took me some time and growing up to get here, but you sent Professor Potter to show me the way, didn't you?"

"None of that Professor Potter rubbish anymore. From now on its Aunt Lily," Cissy's truest friend corrected him. Reunited mother and son shot out short laughs before looking at Lily and thanking her. The reunion was cut short when the sounds of battle was heard coming from the Forbidden Forest.

"SHITE! Um- here's the short version because we're a little pressed for time. Bootlickers and their collection of dark and uglies have captured the Council of Elders. Those of us that were out there training went to help, but we're seriously outnumbered," Astoria explained as quickly as she could.

"Who is out there?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny has taken field command, and Hestia went to get the goblin army. We don't know how long that will take. Right now it's Daphne, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Justin and the Patil twins. Daphne sent me back here to get help. On my way here, I intercepted a few of our Marauders attacking Draco and these two," Astoria gestured to Draco and the small black mouse in her hand before adding, "Tonks was knocked out."

"Is she badly hurt?" Sirius asked full of concern for his cousin. He still had to break the news to her about Remus.

"I don't know. I told them to take her to the Lair and summon Dilys to give her a once over," Astoria reassured him.

"And what pray tell, is this one's story?" Lily asked as she eyed the mouse in her hand suspiciously.

"Draco might be the better one to answer that question better then me," The young Slytherin started, but Lily didn't wait for a answer, and reversed the transfiguration on the mouse, It quickly turned into Bellatrix Lestrange. After the initial shock wore off Lily's wand was aimed between her eyes. Draco quickly broke from his mum and jumped between Lily and Sasha.

"Don't hurt her! She a friend! This isn't my aunt- well kind of anyway," Draco pleaded with Lily.

"Like hell she is! Every one of my senses is telling me that she id Bellatrix Lestrange!" Lily raged back at him. It was taking all of her self control to not throw Draco aside and end this bitch once and for all.

"Are you not familiar with the legion of the Bloody Baroness, Sirius?" Sasha asked Lord Black in her native tongue. She knew that he would understand what she spoke. Sirius looked at her in shock and confusion. Bellatrix, as far as he knew, could not speak that language. Sasha pulled her hair back so the ear ring that bound her to this evil witch's body was in plain sight.

"Did she just speak succubus?" Lily asked Sirius. She didn't know the language all that well, but she had heard Sasha and Harry speak to each other enough times to recognize the unique dialect. Lily mother instincts kicked in and she got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What did she say?"

"Sweet Merlin, Bella you didn't!" Cissy gasped as she recognized the ear rings her sister was wearing. She then met Bellatrix's eyes with the utmost sympathy. "Who are you?"

"Sasha Desory," she told them with a softness in her tone that Cissy and Sirius never heard out of Bellatrix before. She then looked at Lily. Their eyes locked and Sasha opened her mind up so Lily could probe it. She was not good at this as Sirius was, but she was not without skill. A tear ran down Lily's cheek as she understood what Sasha had endured for her son.

"She smells like me, looks like me, and you know his nature when it comes to protecting those that are precious to him. It's a full moon tonight, and she is out in it. That means that by now she should be almost completely healed. I can't regenerate my wings and tail. Nor can either of us control the others magic. That means that she and Pride are on a even playing field. I very much would like my body back, but don't you dare hesitate if the opportunity presents itself," Sasha told her and with a nod Lily transformed into a lioness and shot out of the Great Hall in search of her son.

* * *

_**A/N: I really wanted to get the whole battle done in one chapter. As you can see, that didn't happen. I didn't want to rush through it. Hard decisions will have to be made, along with noble sacrifices, and perhaps even a lost souls long over due redemption. This will be the final battle of my story. I hope you have enjoyed this update. As always let me know what you think.**_

_**Also I want to thank all of you for your well wishing and sending your positive energy Amy way. I'm happy to tell you she's cancer free.  
**_


	54. Chapter 54

This was the calm before the storm Sasha thought as she sat on a bed in the Marauders Lair waiting for her turn to be looked at. It looked as if it would be a fair bit until that happened. There were others in greater need than her. Death Eater attacks was happing all over England this night. The DMLE were running their people ragged try to combat this dire threat. This room was filled with the product of their efforts. The number of injured was so great that this large group represented St. Mungo's overflow, Sasha hated to think how many had perished tonight already.

She looked on as Harry's second generation of Marauders answered the call for aid. While the older years were out fighting to protect the Council of Elders, the younger years were here assisting with the care and treatment of the victims. Wither it was the brewing or bottling of greatly needed potions, the applying on healing salves, and in some cases performing healing spells to the injured. They did not falter in the tasks given to them.

In a far corner of the Lair laid the fallen. Among them were the bodies of Remus and Fleur, a bitter reminder that even the Marauders were not untouchable. With despair came hope, and none knew that better than Molly Weasley. She sat next to her oldest son's bed clutching his hand to her bosom while praying to the heavens that he was spared. He was sleeping soundly and would not wake until several hours later. Dilys made sure of that.

The legionary healer and headmistress recognized the look in his eyes straight away after he set the floo up to receive the wounded from St. Mungo's. She had seen that haunted gaze too many times in her life to ever forget it. Young men with broken hearts seeking death under the banner of avenging lost loved ones. She didn't know this girl, but Dilys was sure that if asked Fleur would have wanted him to live for her. In time and the love of his family and friends Bill would see that. Dilys always saw it as her sacred duty to see that he got that time, so some deception was required. By the time Bill figured out he had drunken a Dreamless Sleeping Draught instead of a Healing Potion he was too tired to put up much resistance.

Tonks on the other hand had proved to be more of a challenge. She would make a full recover from her head injury, but like Bill had made rash decisions this night, she too was sleeping but with her concussion would need to be revived periodically. Dilys seriously doubted that she would be able to stop a fully trained Auror if the woman set her mind to leave, and for very similar reasons as Mr. Weasley. Thankfully, Sirius bound her to the bed so she couldn't leave and gave her wand to McGonagall for safe keeping.

The woman had taken control of the Order of the Phoenix, and was currently giving them orders on what she wanted done. That is with the exception of Alastair Moody and Severus Snape. The ladder had severe internal damage done to him, from most likely being under the Cruciatus Curse too long. That and going through the floo in that condition didn't help him much. The pain the man was under must have been immense.

Madame Bones revived and released Moody. Not that she wanted to, but because she was in desperate need of his experience and skills in battle. The man still believed that Dumbledore was their best bet at winning the war, even after the truth about the man was revealed to him. However a lifetime of standing up for law and order conflicted with that belief. People were dying and that would always be his first duty. Amelia and Alastair had an uneasy alliance at best, but it was still an alliance, at least until this crisis was over, and then all bets were off.

"It's time," Sirius announced to the room and those that were leaving to fight had to say goodbye to the one staying to help with the injured or who were in no condition to go out there.

"Molly?" was all Arthur uttered, but the single word spoke volumes. She stiffened for a few seconds until her shoulders sunk in acceptance. She knew this was coming. Time was too precious and short to waste on a pointless argument. If the last month had taught her anything it was to recognize ones limitations and shortcomings. As much as she wanted to be out there with her family, Molly was not a fighter. Lily Potter proved that vividly to her in the street of Hogsmeade. Raising seven spirited children, however had left her with better than average set of healing skill. This was where she would do the most good, even if it was killing her to do so.

"Please bring back our children to me, Arthur," Molly begged as she whipped the tears from her face. She then stood up on shaky legs and turned to face her husband. He wiped away a few stray tears from his prideful wife. She was trying so hard to be brave for him. He pulled her close to convey the depth of his love and his resolve to make their family whole once more. Molly rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the brief moment of tranquility. Her eye sought out her son and when she found him Molly couldn't help but gasp. Charlie and Cissy were in an intimate embrace with their heads pressed together, and the way they were looking at each other left little doubt of the nature of their relationship.

"I know you have to go handsome. I won't plead for you not to, nor will I insist you to make a promise we both know you can't keep. I simply wish to give you a reason to find your way back to me because," Cissy choked out the last part before kissing him with all her love and desire. She conveyed with one simple action to him, and to anyone that was watching, that she wanted a future with this man that has given her more than she could ever pray for, "I love you Charles Weasley, and although I know I can do this on my own," again her voice broke unable to maintain her control over her emotions, "I don't want to."

Charlie, like his father did, gently whipped the tears from the face of the woman he loved. Then he whispered something in her ear that was meant for only her. Cissy let out a small laugh and nodded her head. Charlie then did something that shocked everyone that was watching them. He dropped to one knee and kissed her tummy and whispered something to it to. He spared Cissy one last lingering gaze before he got up and joined the others. The group then left to join the battle.

* * *

The trip to the hospital wing was done in relative silence. Madame Pomfrey lead the way while levitating Dumbledore's unconscious body. James and Nevimort followed side by side while Romilda followed behind them silently. It was only when the doors to the hospital wing were in sight that James spoke.

"Poppy, we'll be along shortly. I need to set some wards up first and Mr. Longbottom wanted to learn how to do it."

Poppy nodded in understanding. Nevimort looked back at Romilda, and then pointy looked down to her stomach. She understood his silent command instantly. She was to go to the Chamber of Secrets and prepare the ritual room for him. She knew the only reason he didn't kill Dumbledore was so he could drain him of all his magic. It warmed her heart that he was concerned for his unborn child residing in her belly. What did he call it? Her most precious of cargos.

"Neville I'll leave you to it and meet up with Pansy at our special place. Don't be to terribly long," Romilda requested as she gave him a small peck on the cheek before hurrying off. James gave her a small smile as he watched her retreating form. Once she was gone he started to cast the security wards needed to protect the only entrance and exit to the hospital wing.

Nevimort recognized the wards and was quite surprised that Potter knew of their existence. They however were nothing he could not get past. Then James did something he didn't expect and casted some charm silently. A large section of stone wall from both sides of the hall slammed together. Now twenty feet of magical Hogwarts stone itself blocked him from Dumbledore.

"Now this is something special. Anyone wanting in has to combat Hogwarts itself, Riddle," James said as her turned to look at him with a smirk. Nevimort's wand was already in his hand and the two faced the other in fighting stances.

"What gave me away Potter?" Nevimort inquired as he started to circle Potter.

"I could say the way you kept eyeing the ring on my finger. You know the one you were wearing the night you came to slaughter my family, but the truth is that I would know your stink anywhere, even if it's muddle up with Longbottom's," James mocked him as he matched Longbottom's predatorily action.

"I'll be taking my ring from your dead corpse very shortly Potter," He hissed in parseltongue to unnerve his enemy. It did not have the effect he was hoping for. James caught on to his intent by observing his body language and slight changes in his scent.

"You'll try I have no doubt, but it will be I that claims that Deathly Hallow in your hand when it's over," James taunted back at him.

"You knew?"

"Death changes one's perspective, wouldn't you agree. We both cheated death in one way or another. I would say we're more in tune to the magic of the Hollow's because of it. I feel it in this ring on my finger, and I felt it the second I touched that wand."

"So Potter, where is your houses famed invisibility cloak I wonder?" Longbottom inquired with a raised brow.

"Where indeed," James grinned back at him. Did the bastard think it was going to be that easy?

"So you knew who I truly was all along, yet you still allowed me to accompany you here so far away from aid?"

"Two reasons, actually, the first being was to get you as far away from my wife and friends as possible. The second was idle curiosity in what you were planning to do with Dumbledore's body. You didn't kill the man for a reason."

"Killing him would be a complete waste of a very vast magical core, and that is all I will say on that matter Potter," Nevimort ended abruptly and stopped circling him and took a fighting stance.

"Works for me, the time for words has come to an end murder," James agreed and stopped and faced him as well. Like they did that night so long ago, James and Nevimort bowed to the other.

The younger man, with the twisted soul of a madman, acted first and went with a Killing Curse right from the off. James didn't wait around for it to hit him and rolled under it and caught Longbottom with a Blasting Curse in his shoulder. Nevimort's twisted his body at the last second and only took minimal damage from the curse. It was fortunate that it wasn't his wand arm, so he was able to send a series if cutting curses that put Potter on the defensive. That bought him enough time to heal his shoulder.

James saw what he was trying and sent a bone-breaker at Longbottom's legs. This man's arrogance was starting to annoy Nevimort, so using a Turnabout Charm he ricochet the curse back at its creator. James just grinned as he sent it right back and at a much faster speed. Longbottom decided to return it back and added more power to the curse. James simply side stepped the curse and it smashed into the wall behind him.

Battling in close quarters is always a dangerous thing. There were just too many unpredictable variables. A pushed advantage could become the deadliest of weaknesses in a heartbeat. Nevimort knew this all too well, and Potter was proving to be more troublesome than the last time they fought. Back then his attention was divided between dueling him and his family's close proximity to the battle. Now that wasn't an issue and James chose this hallway for his battleground for a reason that was only logical to him.

"You're going to die here tonight Potter. Whatever shall I do with that whore of a mudblood you married?" Nevimort taunted knowing his family was Potter's greatest weakness. He planned on exploiting it as much as possible. An unnerved enemy always makes mistakes. James was too calm and in control of his emotions right now, and that had to change for Nevimort to win. James's deflection and avoidance defense was too effective, so Longbottom decided to use an area attack instead and blasted a large section of the ceiling above James.

"She's more woman than an feeble old fart, in the body of a young inept, like you could possible hope to handle," James ridiculed him right back, as he transfigured the debris raining down on him into a lioness and had it attack Nevimort. Longbottom jumped back and with visible fear in his eyes. Wild desperate curses were fired continually at the advancing beast, but the lioness was too agile. It kept just out of reach while closing the gap between predator and prey.

Longbottom's felt his back hit the wall and the lioness pounced. Stone claws ripped and tore at his nearest arm. Nevimort cried out in pain but maintained his focus. With the lioness this close he couldn't miss and blasted it to dust. When said dust finally settled Nevimort was holding his arm while scowling at a smirking Potter. James discovered Longbottom's secret. His robe sleeve was shredded and underneath was a forearm protectors with focus crystal's in it. Some were glowing with recognizable magic and others were burned out. Everything made sense now, Lily had told him that Longbottom's magic wasn't very powerful.

"So that's why you didn't kill Dumbledore, you plan on stealing his magic. Oh how far the great and might Voldemort has fallen."

"I was left little choice being stuck in this unworthy vessel, but rest assured a new one, much more in tune to my power, will be arriving in a few short months. Until then, this one will make due."

"I can't allow you to take the old man's magic," James warned him with a grim expression. He couldn't let Longbottom have access to that much power, not with the wand he now had in his hand.

"And what weapon do you possess that makes you think you're capable of stopping me Blood Traitor! With this wand, even with this body's limited magical core, and my crystals you are no match for me Potter," Nevimort spat at him in disgust. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before he bested him. James just shook his head and laughed. He placed his hand on the wall for what looked like support as he did so.

"Do not mock me Potter!" Nevimort snapped as he leveled his wand at James. He would wait until he laughed again and then hit him with a silent Killing Curse. The man had impressive reflexes but he was close enough now to get him off guard. Longbottom should have been paying better attention to his environment instead of planning his final attack. If he had then Nevimort would have noticed small stone spikes protruding from the wall behind him and to the sides of him and ultimately the ceiling above him.

"You still don't get it do you. Your arrogance and delusions that you are the most powerful wizard that ever lived is your greatest weakness, and a playable one at that. What you fail to realize is to a Transfiguration Master-" James laughed out before snapping his head up with vengeful eyes bearing into the soul of the self proclaimed Dark Wizard. Nevimort felt a twinge of fear take hold. He quickly looked to his sides, but it was too late as all the spikes shoot at him from every direction. James walked up to him as he dropped to his knees. Nevimort's body was riddled with small, but deadly stone spikes one hundred strong. Only his head and hand were untouched by the lethal assault. James claimed the Elder Wand from Longbottom before finishing, "Hogwarts is my weapon."

* * *

Greyback lunged at the Shadowfiend, but his prey dropped to his knees and clawed the werewolf's underside as he passed over him. The werewolves experience in battle allowed him to ignore the pain, as he landed and instinctively covered his wound. Thanks to the power of the full moon that hung in the night's sky, his wound was already starting to regenerate. However the damage had already was done. Shadow had claimed first blood from the Alpha of the werewolf pack. That just changed the rules of engagement.

Shadow curled his claws dripping with Greyback's blood at him. The come-hither fashion of the act was the ultimate insult to the werewolf. In a rage the werewolf charged him again but keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground this time. Using his superior strength and his deadly claws, Greyback attacked with the intensity that made and maintained him title as alpha of his pack. The only problem was the boy showed no fear and kept blocking his every move.

Many great and powerful wizards wet themselves at the sight of his greatness. Usually his mere presence and size wound make his victims impotent with fear. Even vampires were weary to cross him. Fear brought hesitation and ultimately death, yet the panther was almost taunting him with his insistence to not die. This was what he always wanted. An enemy strong enough to challenge him, but now that the time has arrived he was finding it very vexing.

Shadow knew that by drawing first blood he insured that no other werewolf, even upon order from his alpha, would interfere with the battle. It was the best Shadow could hope for under the circumstances. He had to admit though battling his way this far had taken its toll on him. He was winded and Greyback was fresh for the fight. This wasn't going to be easy. Shadow needed to reserve his energy and learn the werewolf's style of combat to detect any usable weaknesses.

He also had to buy the others time to get Sasha out of here. Willow would know what to do to heal her mum, at least he hoped so. Shadow chanced a glance her way and it wounded him far worse than this malicious werewolf ever could. Her wings and tail gone and her bleeding sparked a flame of righteous vehemence deep within his core. Greyback would feel his full and unyielding wrath before the night was done.

Shadow ducked under a vicious attack aimed at his throat, and drove his hard knee into the werewolf's soft gut. He spun out of the range of a backslash and kidney punched Greyback. The werewolf's pride howled in pain and rage at the insult of the boy delivering yet another unanswered hit. Shadow didn't stop there though and sent a spinning back kick to his head. Greyback caught his ankle in mid flight and using the panthers own speed and power drove him face first to the ground.

Greyback wasn't going to lose his vantage and pounced. Shadow showed his resilience by rolled on his back and kicked up hard. The werewolf got the full force of the attack in his gut as he buckled over. Shadow grabbed his wrists and held hit firm as he cocked back both feet. Ferocious emerald eyes glared into icy blue ones. If Shadow could grin in this form he would have. He drove both feet up and crashed them against Greyback's face. The werewolf landed some twenty feet away on the flat of his back. Shadow rolled back on his shoulders and kicked back and up. He landed on his feet to find Greyback was on his as well. Both roared and they charged the other once more.

* * *

Fury sped into the large cluttered group of Death Eaters and ripped the one in the front's throat out and kicked him into two of their number. She then dug her claw into the chest of another bootlicker and pushed him. He instinctively reached out with his hands grabbing anything for support. That turned out to be two of his fellow Death Eaters. Fury released a large amount of electricity from her claw and took out three for the price of one.

A Killing Curse shot at her back ended up meeting another of their rank, thanks to Fury's speed and quick thinking. She closed the distance between them, and was behind her attacker before the woman that had been killed by friendly fire hit the ground. A neck snap later one more bootlicker joined the ranks of the fallen.

Fury managed to take out six Death Eaters before they got over their shock and started to Disapparated out of her range. They quickly went on the offensive and fired area curses to limit her movement and in the hopes of getting the beast through the sheer number of curses they were sending at her.

"Derik, free those gargoyles. Anderson, those giants are supposed to be fighting them, not each other! Fig and Baker, find the rest of council members! I don't want them getting back to their own herds!" One Death Eater yelled at the others, as he took command.

The manr had experience and it showed as the one ordered to free the gargoyles fired a fireball the main grouping of them. It exploded when it hit the goo and the heat of the blast dried out the Dragon-Bogeys. The gargoyles were singed but still able to break free and immediately took to the air.

While Anderson was stopping the giants from fighting each other, Fig and Baker were firing Binding Spells into the darkness that was where they last saw the council only to come up empty. Realizing they were most likely heading back to their herds already, the two of them Dispparated away in search of the council.

Fred and George set off their biggest fireworks, and a massive fire dragon chased after the gargoyles. The sky soon became a chaotic mess as the dark creatures flew in every direction to get away. Ron transformed into a very large red bull and stomped and snorted at the bootlickers trying to curse his sister. Before Hermione could advise him against it, he charged at them.

Hermione's quick thinking prevailed and she hit him with a Chameleon Charm before Ron cleared the tree line. The sounds of battle were so distracting that Ron was upon them before they even aware there was a threat. On his first charge three were trampled and one was hooked and thrown by one of his horns. Unfortunately the Death Eater's blood landed on Ron and they could see a portion of him. As Ron turned for a second run he was hit with a Confringo.

At the sight of her boyfriend collapsing and reverting back to his human form, Hermione charged the group of Death Eaters now advancing on Ron. She didn't know if the blood covering his body was his or the one he impaled. Hermione screamed curse after curse at anyone standing between her and the man she loved. Lavender, Susan and Hanna shrugged and followed suit. As a team the four of them battled their way to Ron.

A large rumbling was heard coming from the darkness of the forest and for a few hopeful seconds the Marauders thought help had arrived. Then twenty forest trolls came running out swinging their large clubs at anything that moved, who just happened to be Seamus and Dean. The earth continued to shake as three giants were over their dispute and once again under the control of the Death Eaters. Daphne looked across the battlefield at Fury. They shared a look and Daphne turned to face the Giants as Fury charged the Trolls.

* * *

Bella ignored all the battling succubi and werewolves around her. She was slowly advancing on Potter in a very seductive manor and one she would never had the courage to do in her real body. Was it wrong that she was getting off on Greyback and Potter's barbaric display of bravado? That she wanted to mount the Shadowfiend just as much as she wanted to kill him. Was she ever going to master these primal and erotic urges while in this creature of lust body? They were all valid questions, and ones she didn't have the answer for.

Bella dug her claws into her shoulder and raked them down her arm. In their wake were five bloody gashes a good five inches long. Even though the succubus's body was already starting to heal, the pain lingers. It helped her to focus her mind to the task given to her by her Dark Lord. She would also have sweet and glorious vengeance against Lily and James Potter

Potter's back was to her and the timing would never be more perfect. Lestrange wanted to saver this moment and slowly trailed her hand up the creature of lusts body on a quest to retrieve her hidden weapon. She had never felt so deadly and sexy in her life. It was a very addictive sensation, and one she was quickly becoming obsessed with. At long last the creature's powerful and deadly, yet surprisingly delicate hand reached up and slid a lock of silky hair over her pointed ear. Then down with one fluid motion to the back of her neck and to La Fay's hidden dagger.

She had cleverly tied it to the slave collar around her neck. The dagger lay between her shoulder blades and under her long mane of still striking turquoise hair. The slave collar had a name tag with Desory's new title and status on it. _**Bella's Bitch**_ That and her once elegant gown that was now a tattered and frayed disheveled mess, which also barely clung to her body, was worn to incise Potter and keep him off balance. Bellatrix planned to wait until Potter, stricken with guilt, for the fate he led her to, and embraced her to deliver the fatal blow. The aggressive nature of this creature was affecting her again. Now she wanted to see the look of betrayal in his eyes as she drove the dagger into his heart. Oh it would be simply orgasmic!

Before she could put her new plan in motion, a succubus tail wrapped around her wrist and she found herself being hoisted in the air. Lestrange screamed as up and over her target she flew. She saw Potter stop for the briefest of moments and give a nod to the succubus caring her away from the battle. This succubus was smaller than all the others and Bella suspected she was still a child. That however didn't mean she was any less powerful, as she was handling Bella's added weight and flying with little difficulty.

It looked as if she was taking her to Hogwarts and for the briefest of seconds Bella could have sworn that she saw a lioness running across the grounds. Bella reached up with her free hand and tried to rip free from the creature's tail. The girl looked back at her in confusion, when she should have been looked at where she was flying. They were getting dangerously close to the Whomping Willow. The hateful tree lashed out with one of its many branches and struck the girl in her side. The two of them were then plummeting to the hard ground below. Thankfully the rolling terrain served to be a blessing in disguise. The two of them rolled down the hill and away from the tree and more importantly the range of its branches.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Bella screamed as she got to her feet and kicked Emma in the head. Who flew back and landed on her back, "I ALMOST HAD HIM YOU TWIT!"

"Sasha what's the matter with you?" Emma groaned out as she tried to see through the stars dancing before her refocusing eyes and onto her mentor, "Why did you kick me?" She continued as she tried to regain her feet. She was slapped to the ground by the enraged older succubus. Emma cried out as she covered her left cheek. Blood was now seeping through her fingers.

"You stupid meddlesome pimple! Now I have to walk all the way back there to kill Potter!"

"Have you gone mental Sasha? Harry came to rescue you. How could you think to do that to him?" Emma asked as she pulled her hand away slightly from her ripped open young face and muttered the incantation that Sasha had taught her. A small green glow radiated from her cheek and when it faded, her face was flawless once more. Bella looked shocked for a few seconds, that was until it accrued to her that this small fledgling succubus was her key to unlocking Desory's power,

"Tell me your name and teach me how to use this body's magic. If you do that, I may let you live as my pet. If not-" Bella warned her in a tone laced in venom and spitefulness. She reached back and at long last, pulled back La Fay's dagger, "we can do it the hard way. What I will do to you will make the torment that Ginny Weasley's received by my hand seem like a soft pat to her bum."

"La Fay's Dagger! What are you doing with that evil thing?"

"You recognize it? That is good, do you know what purpose it was created for as well?"

"Yes I do. Sasha would never touch that cursed dagger, let alone threaten another succubus with it. You may look and smell like her, but you are not Sasha. What have you done with her?"

"Oh child, this is truly her body. But-" Bella taunted the young girl as she flicked her very special earring, "her mind was no match for a true daughter of the House of Black."

"Bloody hell, you're Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Clever girl and you are?'

"Emma Rose Potter."

"Ah, the newest and last addition to the House of Potter," Bellatrix teased with crazed eyes and a feral smile, "I'll be using this blade to carve a special message for Lady Lily in your flesh. Wither that is before or after you're dead, depends on how cooperative you prove to be."

"Well good luck with that," Emma told her before launching into the air and flying away. Her mum had told her that if she ever ran into Bellatrix Lestrange, she was to run away as fast as she could. Emma knew she had to go get her mum. She would know what to do.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Doesn't make me stupid!" Emma yelled back as she tried to get as much distance from her and that mad woman as possible. Lestrange threw her dagger at the fleeing succubus. The dagger ripped through the thin membrane of Emma's right wing. She screamed out as her wing felt like it was burned with acid. Emma couldn't control her flying and crashed to the ground. It was only when she looked around did she discovered that she was at the base of the Whomping Willow.

* * *

With Shadow believing Sasha was being whisked away to safety, he turned his full attention to the werewolf in front of him. A cold rage took hold of him. The unstoppable need to make this bastard suffer for every second of pain he caused Sasha was beyond justified, it was as vital to him as breathing. It was not avengement or even vengeance that drove him, but the reckoning that was long overdue. Tonight all his victims would have their justice.

With claw hungry for blood they slash at each other. Shadow stepped in and with a double forearm blocks stopped Grayback's attack cold. With a back swing of his inside claw he smashed the side of the werewolf's jaw and knocked several fangs out by the sheer power of his strike. Greyback staggered back, but Shadow was far from done, and his claws were hungry for werewolf blood.

Shadow leapt up and flipped over his enemy for a back attack. The alpha werewolf was prepared and dropped low and drilled his elbow into Shadows gut upon landing. Then he grabbed the panther by the neck and flipped him on his back. Greyback had his claws digging into Shadows throat. A simple rip away from victory the werewolf paused to relish the glorious moment before the kill. The panther did not hesitate and dug his claws in the back of the Greyback's hand, and ripped out the tendons controlling the beasts most deadly weapon. He then rocked back and clasped both back paws under the werewolf's jaw and launched him head like a rocket. Unfortunately, the rest of the werewolf's body went with it and landed some twenty feet away.

Since healing charms didn't require specific wand motions, Shadow was able to release his magic through his paw and heal his bleeding neck. That was too close for comfort, but he couldn't stop now. Both adversaries look at the other with earned respect and took stock of the task that lay before them. There was only one way this was going to end.

"In the immortal words of Conner MacLoed…THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" Shadow roared as he charged Greyback for the last time. The werewolf gave a roar as he did the same. Had Harry the time he would have laughed at the similarities between Greyback's battle cry and the Kurgan's

With fang, claw, rage and hate they stood toe to toe and unleashed everything they had at the other. Speed and skill was eventually whittled away, as brute force and raw savagery was met and received. Neither backing down as pride and honor fade away in capitulation to ferocious savagery. Primal beast in their truest forms unleashed and feral. No right, no wrong, pain ignored, fatigue irrelevant only the kill remained, and to the victor the spoils.

Pivoting fast on his heels so Shadow wouldn't lose his momentum, he twisted around so they were back to back. Shadow drove his panther elbow into wolf kidney. Greyback's body reacted just as he suspected and his arms shot out, as his spine curled and head shot back. Shadow reached back and his claws dug into the under fur of Greyback's jaw.

He pulled back hard in hoped of breaking the bastard's neck and ending it once and for all. Greyback's experience recognized what the boy was going for. He kicked his feet off the ground and lifted his position if ever so slightly. It was enough to change the outcome of the move drastically. In the end Greyback was flipped over Shadow's shoulder and landed on his feet in front of him. He was dazed and wobbled to keep on his feet but Greyback was far from dead

Shadow jumped up high and brought both his fists down hard on Greyback's head. The beast dropped like a stone. Shadow drove his knees down on the murders shoulders to keep him in place and followed through by grabbing his arms. With a mighty roar Shadow pulled and twisted until he heard them pop out of their sockets.

With his enemy immobilized Shadow got off him and grabbed a leg. He locked it up and then stomped Greyback's knee 90 degrees in the wrong direction, and left it dislocated to as well. Remus had once told him that werewolf bones were extremely difficult to break especially during a full moon. That was the reason he was taking this tactic. He needed to disable the monster. Shadow went in for the final leg but the murder used it to roll over and hammered his foot into Shadow's boys with enough force to bring him to his knees. The same foot kicked the panther in the head and sent him flying backwards.

Shadow shook away his disorientation, and ignored the throbbing pain between his legs. He rolled over and with some difficulty started to regain his feet. What he saw was the last thing he expected. One by one Greyback's dislocated joints popped back into place by some unknown force. They both managed to make it to their feet at roughly the same time.

"What? Like I'm new at this. You don't remain a pack alpha without learning a few tricks to stay alive. Your fast, agile and a more skilled fighter than me, I'll give you that boy, but you'll never going to beat me," Greyback them pointed up at the full moon, "As long as that moon shines in the night sky, my bones can't be broken and I will always heal faster than you, I can keep this pace up all night boy, you can't. Sooner or later I'm going to get you." Greyback taunted and took satisfaction at Potters' roar before charging Shadow.

The boy leapt over him, but this time the Greyback was ready and grabbed his tail in mid flight. He added another claw and started to spin Potter around in the air by his tail. He was picking up speed and momentum, then with his superior strength slammed Shadow hard to the ground. Lifted him up and repeated the action several time to take the fight out of the boy. Once he was satisfied he achieved that goal, Greyback wrenched the dazed panther to his knees by his head and positioned his claws for a neck snap.

"For what it's worth kid, you gave me a hell of a great battle. The best I have ever had. I will remember you fondly every time I'm raping that succubus." Greyback scoff at his prey. His words were ignored. Shadow had one thought running through his mind and he asked the night even though he didn't expect to get an answer.

"How do I kill him?"

"Take his heart, Cub," The wind whispered back in a voice that sounded exactly like Remus. Shadow looked up and for the briefest of second's swore he saw Remus standing not far away. Not as a werewolf, but his human form and smiling at him. That would be impossible given the full moon.

"What is that?" Greyback asked in confusion. He must have seen it to. It caused him to hesitate, and if there was one thing Sirius had taught Harry it was to never hesitate. His dads words started ringing in his ears, "As long as you're breathing, it's never too late son." The faces of everyone he loved flashed in his mind. The last was of Ginny in his room and the silent conversation and vow they shared. He didn't care if his body felt like lead, this bastard wasn't taking that from him.

Shadow dropped his shoulder and twisted in the direction Greyback was going to use to snap him neck. He twisted his body and drove his claw up into the werewolf's gut with all the strength he possessed. Past the fur, thought the intestines, up higher and higher until the grizzly target was beating in his clawed hand. The eyes of two mortal enemies met. No words were spoken, only an understanding that one would stand and one would fall. One would go on to live and love, while the other would simply rot. Greyback just never expected to be the later. With one victorious and righteous rip it was over. Shadow held the heart high above his head and let out a thunderous prevailing roar, so all the werewolves would know their alpha was beaten.

* * *

_**A/N: I am truly sorry that took so long to update, and leaving the battle unfinished. On the upside, Chapter 55 is already with my Beta Reader, and hopefully I'll have it posted next week. Just to warn you, it's a long one. Since the story is wrapping up in a few more chapters, I couldn't resist slipping in a few more movie lines. I hope this satisfies your appetite for now. Please let me know what you think.  
**_


	55. Chapter 55

Molly, for the twelfth time, looked at the direction of Narcissa Malfoy or Black as the woman had stressed more than once to several students. She desperately wanted to talk to her about the extent of the relationship she had with her son, but there were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Dilys had given them stations to run with patients to care for. Each of them had several younger students helping them. Molly couldn't believe how calm and gifted they all were, far beyond where she was at that age. Sadly that was the case when children grow up in war.

What shocked her more was how they talked about her daughter? How she was so brave and powerful. The way she and Potter always took time to help others, and that it was so much safer to go to Hogwarts now. That they loved Muggle Movie Night, apparently every Friday night they charmed the Lair to show a Muggle movie. Molly, being a mum to the end, tried several times to pry the information out of the students on how Harry was treating Ginny. By some of their stories Molly gauged that their relationship was more physical than she would have likes, but also one filled with respect and obvious love. She had so much to apologize for, and not the foggiest clue on where to begin.

She was shocked out of her thoughts as another new patient arrived. Not by the floo but via a specially crafted portkey designed to take them through the wards of Hogwarts and into the Marauders Lair. The last thing Molly expected was for it to be her son, Ron. She rushed to him as did Narcissa and Dilys. The famous healer immediately took charge of the situation and started to assist the damage. Molly didn't like one bit being pushed aside. That was her son, and her duty, not theirs.

"Molly, let us heal your son. I need to act fast to save his leg. I need a calm head and steady wand to do that! I'm sorry but your too close to the patient to do that."

"Please save my baby's leg," Molly pleaded and it took all her strength to not follow them. Fear wouldn't let her feet to move to follow them, so she watched as they work on Ron from where she stood. It was taking longer than it should, and Molly needed to do something before she lost her mind. She started to pace back and forth when her foot hit something. She felt herself she was being pulled away only to find herself in the middle of the most horrendous battle.

Death Eaters and every form of dark creature she had ever heard about were battling the children and newly arrived Marauders and Order members. Molly was forced to dive out of the way of a gargoyle that swooped down at her. She tried to fire a curse at it, but the creature was too quick and was back up in the sky as quickly as it came. A cold clammy hand grabbed her ankle and Molly was hoisted upside down with her head three feet off the ground. She fired a curse at the troll holding her, but it did little good against the beast's thick hide.

It poked her several times as if judging if she was plump enough to eat. Terror claimed her heart and she screamed out for help, when the creature started to carry her back into the darkness of the forest. This couldn't be how she was going to die, not in some monsters stew pot. A large battle cry filled the night and a flying female goblin jumped off a tree and severed the trolls arm with her sword. Molly soon found herself to the ground with the trolls hand still wrapped tightly around her ankle.

The goblin rolled between the troll's legs and with a quick slash of her sword severed his hamstrings. As the beast fell to its knees, she climbed up its back and drove her sword through one ear and out the other. She jumped off the falling carcass and landed in front of Molly. She offered the witch a bloody hand to get up. All around Molly more goblins were coming out of nowhere and attacking trolls. They were all female and just as savage a fighter as this one was.

"On your feet woman!" The goblin that saved Molly yelled and took her by the hand. The two started to run for the clearing, For such a small creature, she was wicked fast as her sons would say. Molly had a hard time keeping up and cursed herself for not being more physically fit.

Back at the clearing, six Death Eaters were battling Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Lavender. The girls were covering each others backs and holding their own. That ended when the ground exploded directly in front of them, and their tight grouping was broken as the girls were thrown back in different directions. Lethal curses were hurled blindly into the cloud if dirt and debris by Death Eaters. When the dust settled Susan was holding a badly bleeding Hannah Abbott. The crazed look in her eyes reflected the wrath within.

She set her lifelong friend down gently and dropped a Marauder Portkey on Hannah. The girl disappeared in an instant. Susan proved why one should never cross the niece of Madame Bones when she conjured thirty daggers and shot them at a grouping of three bootlickers. While they were foolishly shielding themselves, she swiftly advanced on their position. Even on the run, she saw a flaw in their defenses. The bulk of their bodies were protected, but their lower legs were exposed. It wasn't a takedown advantage, but sometimes you need to keep jabbing before you deliver the KO punch.

"Fire high so they keep their shields up," Susan said into her enchanted earring. Lavender and Hermione started firing rapid hex's at them just like she instructed. Susan transformed into a fox and charged at them and below of friendly fire. She transformed back ten feet from them.

"Reducto!" Susan yelled after diving to the ground and aiming her curse under their shields. She nailed the bootlicker in the middle. He exploded, as blood and bone shot in every direction. Susan took out three in one shot and their lingering shields actually directed the blast away from her. Thank goodness she paid attention to her aunt's stories.

A Death Eater Apparated behind Lavender and Hermione. He kicked the blond in her head and had leveled his wand at the Headgirl's heart. Granger screamed from the intense pain of the Crucio she was placed under. The pain suddenly stopped and Hermione wondered if she was dead. That was until she saw the man wobbling with a section of his head missing. When the body collapsed Hermione saw Draco Malfoy standing behind him with his wand drawn. She expected to be put under the unforgivable again, but got a open hand to help her up instead. First Hermione looked shocked, and then she remembered what he had done for Astoria. She accepted her hand and offer for help with a genuine smile.

"Someone lose a mother!" Hesta yelled as she and Molly came into the clearing. Out of nowhere one of her sons appeared on what looked like a broom well beyond his price range. It needled her that he was spending his gold frivolously, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. The goblin that just saver her life jumped on the broom and planted a very passionate kiss on Fred's mouth.

"What took you so long, luv?" Fred asked as he broke the kiss. It was really hard to enjoy snogging Hesta with his mum gapping like a guppy out of water.

"Had to put on my battle knickers, what else?" Hestia winked back at him then spun around on the broom so she was behind him. Molly thought her comment was inappropriate. Where the goblin's hand was resting for support was even more distasteful. She also took note that her son didn't seem bothered by its close proximity to his crotch.

"You don't were knickers." Fred shot back ignoring his mum's glare. This was his lover and his choice. If she didn't like it, he really didn't care.

"You calling me a lair?" Hesta challenged in a tone that only meant one thing.

"Prove it." Fred challenged back with a broad grin knowing they were going to have one of those nights again.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Molly shrieked.

"Later, lover," Hesta teased before addressing Molly. "Do try not to get captured again. Now, if you will excuse us. This stud has to drop me on a giant's head, so I can show him that magnitude comes in small packages."

Molly was completely flabbergasted by their actions. Before she could stew on it much, a loud roar came out of a large grouping of trolls. She also noticed quite a few dead ones lying dead on the ground. A large troll staggered back clutching his throat that was bleeding heavily. It was then that Molly caught a glimpse of something silver. One by one more trolls fell, and a creature she had never seen before came into view. It was covered in silver fur and troll blood. The beast also had a mane of familiar looking red hair.

Molly knew she should be afraid of it, but for some reason she felt safer with it around. The graceful way it weaved in and out of the ghastly trolls was like poetry in motion. It fought ferociously and Molly was not at all surprised when the silver creature was soon the last one standing. Then it looked in her direction. Even at a distance Molly felt like the creature was peering into her soul. Despite her desire to look away, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was so engaged that Molly barely heard the popping sound of someone Apparating behind her.

Molly eyes were on the silver creature as it roared and charged at her. It moved so fast it was like a long sliver blur that stretched from where it was to where she was. Molly knew she should run but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off the silver catlike creature. It stopped inches from her with one of its arms outreached over her shoulder. Molly's gasped as her widened eyes followed its arm's length until she saw its claws dug deeply in the mask of a Death Eater that she didn't know was standing behind her. The dark wizard screamed as lighting shot into his head from the amazing creature. It was only when the man fell dead that the feline looked beast looked down at her. It had brown eyes that pulsated with electricity and power. Again she felt as if she was being judged.

"T-thank you," Molly shuddered out and she saw her savior's eyes soften for a second. Then it grabbed hold of Molly and everything became a silver blur. When her eyes were able to refocus again Molly was standing close to where Arthur and Charlie were fighting. She felt so dizzy Molly was sure she was going to lose her dinner. By the time she had regained control over her stomach her protector was gone.

Daphne sent a ball of fire at the nearest giant. It yelled something unrecognizable and smashed his treelike club at her. Dirt and debris flew in every direction, but when the giants lifted up its club the girl was gone. As it looked around on the ground for his victim, a lynx ran the length of his club and up his arm. He swatted at it but she was too quick and him too clumsy. Hellcat soon found her way to and hid between his shoulder blades. Safely out of his reach Hellcat took her Hybrid form. Her fur was a spotted blend of flaxen gold and amber. Her ears became pointed while her pupils slitted, whiskers protruded from her face as her nose shrunk, yet Daphne's golden hair flowed wildly in the blowing wind.

Hellcat showed the reason she was given that name, as she jumped up, she flipped and twirled over the giants head and landed on his face. With a vicious swipe with one of her claws, Hellcat ripped his left eye out of his socket. Hellcat back flipped off his face before a massive hand smashed into the spot she just vacated. She was snatched in mid air and pulled on the back of a broom.

"Need a lift Blonde?" George asked over his shoulder, "You look really hot like that you know."

"We'll play later," Hellcat purred in his ear and made George shudder. "Got any grenades left?"

George handed one back to her, and got a playful nip to his earlobe. The giant was howling in pain and swung his club wildly in a vain attempt to hit his attacker. This drew the attention of another giant and in his panicked state bashed in his brethren's head in. George and Hellcat circled around and then over him. Hellcat jumped off the broom and landed on its head. When he reached up to grab her Hellcat leapt off his head and threw the Inferno Grenade in his eye socket. She landed like the cat she was, as flames shout out of the giant's open mouth, nostrils and ears. She paid little attention when the ground trembled when the giant crashed to the ground at her feet. Hellcat's two-for-one special meant that only one was left to go.

Hesta repelled down the back of the last giants head by using a long strand of his hair. She came to a stop as her boots planted themselves on a roll of skin at the base of his neck. The giant up to this point didn't even know she was there. To him she but an annoying fly buzzing him. Hesta was about to change that. She drew back her sword and stabbed it in the back of his neck. His thick hide stopped it from going to deep, but she wasn't surprised by that, or that it was now stuck in his thick skin. It was the positioning that mattered to her. Her blade would never slay such a monster. That was never her attention.

Hesta gripped the giant's hair tightly in her hand and kicked off of his neck hard. She flew back a fair distance before swinging back to the same spot she was before. This time she drove her feet into the hilt of her sword and its blade deeper and closer to the vital nerve that was her real target. Again she kicked off only to return and drive her sword closer to her goal. This time it did draw the giant's attention. He stupidly slapped at the bug annoying him. Fred swooped in and yanked his lover off the giant. Who ended up finishing Hesta's job for her.

It was followed by another aftershock when the last giant fell. Hesta jumped off Fred's broom and landed on the giant to pried her sword out of the back of its neck. It laid there helplessly paralyzed as the poison her sword was laced with worked its way to his heart.

Cheers were heard at the falling of the three giants, but it was cut short when Voldemort appeared with more Dementor's. He had moved to the edge of the Back Lake then called out something in Parseltongue. To the horror of all that apposed him an army of Inferi emerged from the Black Lake. The rest of the dark wizard's followers gathered by their master, as the other side did the same. Two battle lines formed for what would be known for centuries to come as the Freedom's Cry. Where the courageous battle worn and outnumbered Marauders made their last stand.

* * *

Bellatrix, utilizing the succubus's enhanced speed charged after Emma. The girl was no good to her dead, and if her body was crushed under one of the Whomping Willow's branched, she wouldn't be able to harvest anything from it. The tree took notice of the advancing succubus and attacked by slashing branches at her. In this body Bella was far too fast for the tree and was able to easily evade its branches.

Emma went to work healing her wing, since the tree's attention was on Lestrange. It didn't take her long to heal her, but it still throbbed dreadfully. It probably wasn't the best idea to try to fly on it. She had heard talk that there was a cave under the tree that lead to Hogsmeade. Perhaps she could hide in it until her wing was flight worthy. Emma crawled around the base of the tree trying her best not to draw the tree's or Lestrange's attention, she saw a dark opening between two large roots. The only problem was there was a pair of eyes looking back at her from the darkness.

Emma stumbled back in shock, and that's when she was pulled off her feet by her hair. Her eyes locked with Sasha's, but they held none of her warmth, wisdom or love of life, just cold hatefulness resided there. Emma tried to free herself from this ugly version of her mentor and its other hand clamped around her neck in a painful vice like grip. She smashed Emma up against the tree with enough force to knock a human unconscious. Then Bellatrix used Sasha's superior strength to throw Emma clear of the tree. When Emma managed to roll up so she was on her hands and knees, Lestrange realized in succubus form the girl was much more durable. She looked up to see Bellatrix making her way to her with a incensed tint in her already crazed glare.

"HELP ME!" Emma screamed as she tried to back away and fell back on her bum instead. Emma's wing was still throbbing so she knew the chances of flying was slim at best. Bellatrix laughed at the girl's desperation. It was at that precise moment that the Whomping Willow did something very unexpected. A small root shot out of the ground and wrapped around Lestrange's ankle. She tried to pull it off, but more small roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around her other limbs. They retracted back from whence they came and pinned Bella's calves and forearms to the ground.

To Lestrange's horror a root emerged directly behind her. It swayed several times before spanking her arse in a manner she hasn't suffered since she was a child. With every strike a word was yelled from the tree. "LEAVE…EMMA…ALONE…YOU… MEAN… BLUE…LADY!"

This was beyond humiliating, and a furious Bellatrix Lestrange used all Desory's strength to rip herself free of the roots. She stumbled back a few feet, as Emma ceased this opportunity to run to the tree for safety. She stopped next to a sandy haired boy who was at the base of the tree. No, this wasn't possible? The Druids were wiped out during the last war. It was one of the first things the Dark Lord ordered, and what lead the Black Forest to be renamed the Forbidden Forest.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella demanded of the boy as she made sure she was way beyond the reach of the roots. If he truly was a druid and the Whomping Willow was doing his bidding, then the Dark Lord will want to know about this right away.

"Adam Black! Now leave or die!" He declared proudly and stepped in front of Emma. Bella never heard of him and the fact he was a Black irritated her all the more. Was this her cousin Sirius's bastard child? The man just kept bringing shame after shame to the House of Black.

"Bold words boy, but I don't think you can back them up!" Bella taunted as her mind was formulating a plan. Perhaps it would just be best to kill the two of them and be done with it.

"NO, but she can!" Emma yelled and pointed behind Bella. The woman rolled her eyes at the childish attempt to distract her. Emma stepped past Adam and continued, "My mum is going to kick your arse!" Bellatrix was about to laugh when she heard a roar coming from behind her. She spun around just in time to see a lioness in mid leap. Her eyes widened even bigger when it transformed into a humanoid version of the beast, and delivered a spinning kick to her chest. The power of the hit knocked Bellatrix back ten feet and she unceremoniously landed on the flat of her back.

"Emma get Adam back to the Lair, and bring Lestrange's body back here!" Pride roared out and her daughter nodded. She was about to tell her mum that her wing was hurt when something sticky dropped on it and the pain quickly faded away. Emma looked up to see sap from one of the branches dripping down on her, and Adam whispering thank you to the tree. She and Adam were going to have to have a long talk when this was over, but for now she just swooped him up and flew towards Hogwarts

"Help Aunt Lily!" Adam yelled at the Whomping Willow as they sped away. The tree bent as if it was nodding to his request.

"That you in there Potter? Bloody lioness, should have know!" Bella said as she got back on her feet and started to circle her newest target.

"That you in there Lestrange?" Pride asked as she also circled her enemy. Both their movements were as graceful as they were calculating. Lestrange had superior speed and strength on her side, while Potter had skill and experience. Prides other advantage was that she was more comfortable in her body that Bellatrix was in the Succubus's and it showed in their movements.

Bella, utilizing her speed rushed Pride and aimed her claws for the throat. She met only air as he wrist was caught and she flipped on her back. Bella rolled out of a stomp to the head and was back on her feet and facing her enemy. This battle was inevitable and a long time coming. They both seemed to know this with perfect clarity, just as they knew that there was only one way this was going to end.

"Do you actually believe you have a chance of besting my superior breeding, Mudblood?" Bella asked, spewing her delusions of grandeur like it was passed down be Merlin himself.

"I commend you on your flexibility, Inbreeder. Not everyone can put their head up their own arse. It would certainly explain your hair color," Pride returned as if Lestrange's words had no effect on her. "As for the outcome of this night, fear not, my son will be sending your half-blooded master to join you shortly."

"Lying whore!' Bella shrieked and attacked like a wild animal. Pride ducked under a swinging claw and grabbed her by the calf and hoisted the leg straight up. Bella lost her balance and ended up on her back again. This time she wasn't winded from it and kicked her adversary in the head when she went in for the kill. Pride staggered back and Bella slashed her across the lionesses gut and claimed the blood of her enemy for her effort.

"I'm going to kill your children and ride James long and proper on your bloody grave." Bella mocked, as she licked Lily's blood off her claws to add insult to injury. Lily ignored her wound and attacked her brutally. Hard as Bella tried she couldn't avoid all of Prides attacks. Now it was Prides turn to claim blood, and left four claw marks across Sasha's face from ear to mouth.

Bella, in a fit of rage and succubus speed, was on Potter in an instant. Succubus claws returning the favor she had just received. The force of the hit snapped Prides head to the side with enough force to break a lesser being's neck. The lioness's skill and training allowed her to spin with the blow, ignore the pain and counter the attack. She spun back around low and slashed her claws across the Lestrange's midsection.

Bella took a few steps back holding her bleeding wound. Pride attacked with a flying kick to her head, but Lestrange dropped to her knees as it passed over her. Potter moved at a speed that was a blur to the human eye, but at the moment Bellatrix Lestrange was not in the body of a human. She leaped on Pride's back the moment lioness's feet touched the ground. Bella managed to wrap her legs around Pride and pin one of her arms to her side in the process. One of her claws dug in the bicep of Potters free arm and pulled it back. With her other claw Bella went to rip the mudblood's throat out.

Once again, countless hours training with Sirius and her son saved Lily's life. Pride flipped foreword and brought all her weight down hard on Lestrange. While the evil woman laid there temporarily dazes and gasping for breath, Pride made good use of the time and pull her arm free of Bellatrix's loosened grip. She drilled her elbow in the succubus's gut while smacking the back of her head into Bellatrix's nose.

A well placed slash across her upper thigh was all that was required to break free. She twisted out while Bellatrix tried to refocus her eyes and wonder how that had backfired on her. Pride rose up two fists and brought them down on Lestrange's diagram. That organ in turn was shoved up into her lungs, which sequentially forced all the air in them inhospitably out of her body.

Pride wasn't about to let this opportunity pass her by and hooked Bellatrix's legs behind the fold of her knee's. With Lestrange's legs tightly clamped, Pride hoisted her upside down. She had seen Sirius and Harry practice this move dozens of time and hopped it would do the trick. She arched her back and threw her shoulder to the ground behind her, which with the combined torque, speed and power very effectively catapulted Bella face first on the hard ground.

They were both slow on getting back up this time, as the battle showed its first signs of taking its toll on them both. Sasha's body was just too damn resilient under the light of the full moon. Pride knew she wouldn't be able to keep up this pace all night. Sooner or later Lestrange was going to get in a good hit and with her speed and strength it could be fatal. She had to finish this quickly and stop with all this backyard rubbish and fight Lestrange her way.

Pride took a deep breath and closed her eyes as images of Lily's family flashed in her mind's eye. From the moment she first stepped through the doors of the great hall, through her time there, and up until tonight. Flashes of friends made and tragically lost, prideful victories and humiliating failures, gleeful moments of happiness' and heart wrenching sorrows, each one more powerful than the last. None of them was more dominant than the image of her daughter-in-law tortured and bloody petite form laying so close to death in her sons arms. This bitch did that to her! With no other reason than she believed she could do so without consequence. She was very wrong in that assumption. Bellatrix Lestrange's reign of terror ends tonight.

Keeping that image plastered firmly in her mind's eye, Pride transformed back into Lily, but still maintained her fangs, claws and her lioness's enhanced speed and reflexes. Now she was able to elevate her focus to the level needed. It was through her years of practicing Tai Chi that allotted her with the ability to focus her own magic to this degree. That and a strict and disciplined regiment lead her to form her own style of fighting. It was the blending of both Muggle and magical fighting techniques. Up to now she never had a proper reason to use it, yet deep in her core she always knew that someday she would, and it was that instinct that drove her to prefect it.

Lily started her kata slowly and with specific intent as each movement had its own purpose. Bellatrix looked on in unwise amusement, as Lily did an odd sort of dance to the unknowing eye. In truth, it drew more and more power out of her magical core. What most witches and wizards seemed to forget, in their arrogance of superiority, is that they were all in reality magical creatures. It all came down to the ancient proverb.

_**"What came first, the wizard or the wand?"**_

Her speed picked up as more of her magic extended to her limbs and ultimately Lily's very skin. By then she was a blur of movement, as her aura became visible and started to glow a bright indigo. Bellatrix had never seen anything like this before and wisely took a few steps back. It was a case of too little too late for Lily was on her in an instant. Even glowing as she was, Lily was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Bella was stuck in her chest and it felt like she was stabbed with a white hot dagger. She flew back only to get hit from behind and pushed forward. Lily danced around her and shooting her magic into Bellatrix in small sharp slivers. Alone they weren't very formable, it was the sheer number of strikes that made them deadly. The pain never ceased for Lestrange, as Lily continued to strike from every direction. Bellatrix looked like she was having a standing seizure while trapped within Potter's tight circle of pain and a long overdue punishment. Lily finally came to a stop in front of her. The succubus's body tittered for a few seconds before gravity and fatigue claimed it at last.

"You threatened my daughter, plotted to kill my son and tried to seduce my husband. No one goes after my family and gets away with it, but that was nothing compared to what you put Ginny through!" Lily screamed at the woman lying in a heap at her feet. She extended her arm and La Fay's dagger shot into it, "Bitch you so have to die!"

"Mum no!" Emma yelled as she arrived with Sasha. Lily ignored her daughter and sat on her mortal enemy's chest while pinning her arm. Bella looked up at her, and for the first time in her life, with pure fear in her eyes. She more than a weak Mudblood. Potter just wasn't James's wife and an over protective mother. Lily was the Matriarch of the House of Potter, and a vengeful one at that. Her emerald eye held no sliver of mercy in them

"Oh Trixy, you're not sneaking away this time," Lily taunted her with the name Cissy told her she hated to be called the most. Then she addressed her daughter without taking her eyes off of Bellatrix. "She almost killer your own sister last night, mutilated Sasha's body, and for what? It has to end Emma. She has to be stopped, even if I have to kill a friend. Forgive me Sasha, it's the only way," Lily finished with regret, but still unyielding conviction.

"Do it, Lily!" Sasha yelled from the body of Bellatrix Lestrange standing behind Emma. At the sound of her own voice Bellatrix knew they weren't kidding. She felt Potter's righteous conviction coming off of her in waves. Bella looked over at her body and her eyes met with the one who's body she was possessing. She saw acceptance of Desory's fate looking back at her.

"NOOOO!" Bella screamed as Lily drove the dagger down into her chest. Then everything went black.

Sasha looked down at the Dagger buried to the hilt in her chest. She looked up and choked out. "My heart is on the right side." Lily winked at her before ripping that cursed earring off her and throwing it away.

Bellatrix was back in her own body again and wasted no time pulling an odd looking pin out of her hair. She channeled her magic into it and it transfigured back into her wand. Bella grinned like the cat that got the canary, as she leveled her wand at the back of Potters little girls head. She would kill the child and Disapparate to her master. The Severing Curse was on her lips when Lily appeared between the two of them. Lestrange's wand wrist was caught, twisted and her curse deflected away from anyone she could hurt with it. She felt a sharp pain as she looked into Potter's emerald eyes. Bella stumbled back a few feet and gazed down with utter shock written across her face. Sticking out her left breast was La Fay's dagger.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have a witch's death did you? I want the last thought running through that evil and twisted mind of yours to be that you died like a Muggle, and at the hand of a Mudblood," Lily spat the last part at her. Bellatrix couldn't let this indignity pass, and defiantly pulled the dagger from her chest. She had one though on her mind. Take Potter with her, but the woman taunted her further by not showing any concern at all. She even raised a brow in amusement.

Bellatrix prided herself on the fact she was not a woman to be trifled with. She would teach this mudblood why. Too late did she realize that the dagger was the only thing sealing the hole in her heart? She managed to take two steps towards Potter before she crumbled at the feet of someone she always thought was lesser than her. Bellatrix Lestrange's parting insult was the sight of Lily Potter putting her back to her, as if she was nothing.

* * *

"Hold the line!" Sirius yelled as Marauders new and old along with the remaining Order members banded together against Voldemort and his horde. Together they formed a massive wall of shields. It was only postponing the inevitable, but it was also allowing Molly to drop portkey's on the badly injured and send them back to the Lair for desperately needed medical attention.

"We need to take the fight to them!" Hesta yelled as she was joined by her fellow Bezerkers. They numbered seventeen now, but they took out three times the number they lost. Still they were vastly outnumbered.

"Anyone with a fightable patronus fall back, and form a fighting line!" Daphne yelled.

"Excellent idea sweetheart! When the line breaks, those of you not using patronus's partner up with those that are. They will need to keep their concentration," Gabriella pridefully told her first born, before addressing the others.

"This is the way were doing this! The first wave will be elemental patronus's, followed closely by Fury and the Bezerkers. The patronus are to create a wedge in the mass of Infri and other dark creatures, so that the Bezerkers can attack the Death Eaters directly. Fury that leaves old snakeface to you. He's not skilled in close combat, use it to your advantage. Just keep him busy so he can't send anything really nasty our way, but if an opportunity comes take it. Weasley boys, keep their fliers busy," Sirius instructed. He hated sending her out their alone, but it was their best hope until the backup Gaby called for arrived.

He interlocked his fingers with Gabriella's while giving the others time to get in position. She looked at him softly.

"This isn't my first choice for a first date," she joked trying to lighting his mood.

"I love you."

"No goodbye's, Black. Tell me that later when we're naked and exhausted our bed," Gabriella corrected him about what she needed from him.

"Yes, Milady," Sirius answered with a grinning bow.

"Damn right, yes Milady," She answered and gave him a quick kiss before taking her position with the other that were going to use their patronus.

"Everybody on three! One…two…three!"

Fred and George fired off several Dragon fireworks that races at gargoyles, then they took to the air as well. Charlie's Dragon patronus was of pure light and flew to engage the Dementor's. The shield dropped and twelve elemental patronus's, ranging from Gabriella's flaming Grim to Dean's steel gorilla, charged at the wall of approaching Inferi. Fury and the Berserker's followed some twenty feet behind. Countless curses started to rain down on them. Goblin warcry's and a Jaguar roar insured the ones behind that they would not stop their charge.

The elemental patronus's ripped their way through the Inferi and created a tight but solid break in their line. The Berzerker's ran the gauntlet of undead to the second line consisting of trolls and his other dark creatures. They too parted the pack and a blur of sliver passed through while dodging and weaving curse fire coming from the Death Eaters that were safely behind them.

Voldemort stood behind his Death Eaters reluctantly admiring their courage and determination. It didn't change the fact that they had to be crushed under his heel. It was such a pity he didn't have them working for him, the Wizarding World would not stand a chance. Then again, the measure of a man was often decided by the quality of his enemy and his ability to obliterate them.

"_Sil Brath Sios_!" Voldemort threw his arms up and called on an ancient curse to do his bidding. The sky above his enemies thundered mere seconds before lighting rained down on them. Dementor, Gargoyle, Order and Marauder alike were struck down by the lethal assault. Voldemort cared little if his own forces were taken out, as long as his enemy went with them. Only three patronus's remained. The caster's of the others were fallen or were forced to move to keep from getting electrocuted.

Voldemort was not the only skilled wizard in the area and his enemies were far from inept. This was proven most effectively when steel rods twenty feet high erupted out of the earth all around the Marauders. The lighting was drawn to these rods and promptly negated the effectiveness of Voldemort's curse.

"I…love…this…wand," James said as he walked up next to his friend and twirling the Elder wand in his hand. The brothers in everything but blood smiled at each other, before James added, "Longbottomn's dead and with him the last horcrux."

"That makes him mortal, but this is far from over Prongs,." Sirius said and slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Our friends are in the snakes den," Gabriella pointed at the small band of goblins surrounded by the worst Voldemort had to offer. Somewhere else in that mess was Fury, but at the time she was not seen.

"Then let's take the bloody fight to them," James told her and Sirius nodded. He casted the spell Pup had perfected and a section of the area in front of them rippled like water.

"We fight in pairs, back to back if need be, but we fight!" McGonagall yelled as her and the ones that stayed behind Apparated in.

"Who's protecting the school and the children?" Molly cried out.

"Hogwarts defenses are already engaged, and pardon my arrogance, quit formable. Besides we all know that if you fall, it would only be time before he would take the school. If he is to be stopped this is where we make our stand," Minerva finished with a sternness that left no room for disagreement. Then she looked softly at Molly.

"Please continue to get the injured back to the school then join them. I fear Dilys, Poppy and Narcissa are getting rather swamped, and could use your assistance."

"Yes, leave the fighting to the fighters," Tonks said as she passed McGonagall with a determined determined look on her face.

"I see you got out," Minerva said with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Hello, Auror," Tonks answered while rolling her eyes. She storming up to her cousin and punched him in his shoulder.

"How's the head?" he replied with a grin, while taking note that she hits a lot harder than she looks.

"Well, we Black's are famed for having hard heads, besides, I have a husband to avenge." She finished looking at James. He stumbled back a few steps as if he was hit by a curse. Her last words cut him worse than any curse ever could. He looked back up with his eyes projecting the cold rage within.

"Then we do it together," James growled out and stood next to Tonks. He knew he could never replace Remus, but he was certainly going to make sure his mate's child lived and grew up with a mother. Tonks eyes softened somewhat but her tone did not.

"Best keep up then," Tonks told him before charging through the portal.

"Good luck mate, she's in a bit of a mood," Sirius advised and got slapped on his shoulder by Gabriella for his insensitivity. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but she was going to give him a lecture about it later.

"I'm married to a redhead, mate. I know all about moods," James answered before following her through the barrier. Then the other followed as well leaving Molly alone with the task of getting the wounded back to Hogwarts.

In the middle of Voldemort's forces, the Order and Marauders came out of nowhere and started firing curses in every direction. Is soon became a jumbled chaotic mess, as taking the time to tell the deference between friend or foe became a liability. Still, Voldemort had numbers on his side, and that in the end would ensure his side would prevail. Already they were surrounding the small band of freedom fighters.

Then the thunderous pounding of huffs came from the Forbidden Forest. Out of the tree line goblin warriors riding centaurs charged his left flank. Arrows filled the sky and gargoyles rained down. They charged into the Inferi without pause. Then Voldemort sensed her magic more than felt her presence.

"Immobulus," he yelled and not ten precious inches away from him was a bloody claw extended and aiming for his neck. It's owner was the silver beast that almost bested his shield the other night. Even frozen in place she was moving, just at a snail's pace. This creature was truly marvelous, but he had a feeling its mind was not as chaotic as its form suggested.

"_Homorphus_."

The beast was transformed back into a teenaged redhead girl. The very one that had escaped Bella's ritual alter last year, and if reports are correct, the same one currently bedding Lord Potter. Oh, if looks could kill, than he would most surely be dead.

"Impressive, Weasley, very impressive. Such a waste of a pureblooded witch. You have such potential," Voldemort mocked her.

"POTTER! My name is Potter. Remember it well, for it is the name of the one that's going to kill you, Tom!" Ginny sneered at him defiantly. This only made Voldemort laugh. His troops had everything well in hand. He saw no reason not to play with Potter's feisty whore for a bit.

"You spread your legs for him, and he gave you his name. How romantic, and they say Weasley's aren't ambitious. You must be a real minx in bed girl."

"It's called love Tommyboy, and you're not a sliver of the man he is!" Ginny snapped at him, only to scream as she was put under the Cruciatus. Ginny's shrieking was so loud it carried over all the other sounds of battle across the clearing. How long it lasted she wasn't sure, but when it ended, Ginny was released from the Immobulus and dropped in a heap at Voldemort's feet. He reached down and ripped her head up by a fist full of her red hair.

"You will be taught to respect you betters, girl. Oh, I'm not going to kill you. You will serve me well as the newly widowed, Lady Potter," Voldemort informed her as she tried to muster the strength to pull free of him, only failed miserably. She had suffered this curse from Bellatrix Lestrange on more than one occasion when she was her unwilling guest at the foul evil manor. As excruciating as it was, it was meek compared to Riddle's.

"Never!" Ginny mouth yelled out with defiance that her body couldn't seem to muster.

"Look around you girl, it's lost. By now your husband's has been slain by Greyback or Bellatrix." The Dark Lord taunted and took pleasure in the devastated look in her eyes. Just as quickly as it appeared, the girl suppressed it and that annoying rebelliousness was back.

"He's better than them both," Ginny snapped back as she felt the first signs that Fury was still with her.

"Greyback perhaps, but Bella's controlling Desory's body. Your husband is going to die at the hands of his ex-lover. And very soon everyone else you cherish will just as dead as him."

"BUT I'M NOT!" Ginny growled and she dug her newly formed claws into Voldemort's calf and tapping into Fury's power released electricity into him. For the first time, in a very long time, Voldemort screamed. His body convulsed as wave after wave a electrical current shot through his body. It was not quite the Cruciatus, but no less effective. He was thrown back several feet away with a very badly burnt leg.

The act was just as taxing on Ginny as it was for Riddle. Her magical core was almost depleted now. She hoped it was enough to kill him, but the Dark Lord proved to be far more resilient than anyone suspected. His hands were shaking violently, yet he was still able to pull a vial out of his cloak and gulp it down, though he almost dropped it twice. He then laid back for a few moments and let the potion take effect. Far too soon for Ginny's liking he was getting back up and all her hopes dying with it. With wand in hand he advanced on Ginny. All seemed lost until she heard the sweetest thing in the world to her. She looked at the direction it came from, and on the hillside stood Shadow roaring loud and true.

"He's just one man, what possibly could he bring that would change the outcome of this night?" Voldemort mocked her. Somehow Ginny reached deep down and found the strength to stand despite her aching bodies protest. She would end this on her feet if she could help it. Voldemort shook his head in disbelief. The arrogance of the girl, then he looked over her shoulder at the sight on the hillside and his eyes showed notable confusion. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see an army of werewolves charging over the hill side, as the sky filled with succubi.

At first Voldemort thought the werewolves were chasing the Shadowfiend, until they started to rip apart his inferi. The succubi attacked the dementors and they showed no sign that they were affected by the dark creatures foulness. They attacked with swords and arrows that glowed like the moon itself. The Marauders were fighting fiercely and the number of his Death Eaters were decreasing. The tide of the battle was turning, and not in Voldemort's favor.

"Oh, Tommyboy, I don't think Belly and Wolfy made it. So tell me, you gonna fight lake a man, or run like a bitch?" Ginny taunted, she had to buy Harry time. Wither she liked it or not, Ginny had a better understanding of the man's insecurities than anyone else. It was about the only thing useful that came out of that damn diary.

"The thing about love, stupid girl, is that if a man has it ripped from him. Well, that is just as lethal as a Killing Curse. In time he will come to me, so I can send him to you."

"You talk a lot of smack for a dead man," came a smooth masculine sounding voice behind Voldemort. It was so close that he could feel the warmth of Potter's breath on the back of his bald head. He saw the girl's eyes brighten with hope and what he could only assume was love. The dark wizard twirled his wand so it was pointing behind him and fired a bone-breaker. He expected to hear screaming, but got a short laugh to his right side. He snapped his head in that direction only to have it punched with enough force to put Voldemort on his pompous arse.

"You missed, princess," Harry taunted as he circled around so he was between the old bastard and the woman he loved. He wiggled his free hand behind his back, and Ginny saw the potion in it. She took it without hesitation and swallowed the entire contents of the flask. It took a few seconds, but she started to feel better, or at least she no longer felt like she would drop at any second.

"I see you started the party without me?" Harry shot over his shoulder. Ginny tossed the flask and locked her fingers in his while resting her forehead on his shoulder. She felt his magic flowing into her through their connection. This made her feel far better than the potion did.

"You all done making a grand entrance, Git?" Ginny teased back at her lover feeling well enough to be cheeky with him.

"Tease," was all Harry said in return, but it was all she needed to hear. She kissed the mark on his neck that said he was hers and hers alone. Then she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Kick his arse."

"Yes, dear."

"I think I may vomit," Voldemort snarled as he glared at the two of them. He so detested the emotion of love and display's of it made him nauseous. Separately they have both proven to be formable, but seeing them together, he knew that they were vastly more powerful as a team. He did not like the idea of how powerful their offspring's could become. This could not come to pass.

Voldemort sent a flesh-rotting curse at Potter, but the whelp sidestepped it with an annoying amused look on his face. He would teach him manners, and shot out a massive flaming hand from his wand. The fool charged it, but at the last second rolled under it and came up firing a jet of acid at his foe. Voldemort was forced to cancel his curse and rise up his shield. It protected him, but he also lost sight of Potter momentarily.

Being the experience fighter he was, Voldemort Apparated ten feet away from where he was. Just a heartbeat before stone spikes shot out of the ground he just stood on. It must be a trick that he learned from his father no doubt. Voldemort spotted Potter and Apparated directly behind him for the kill.

_"Expulso_," Riddle said and the Exploding Curse shot at Harry's back at practically point blank range. Potter's reflexes were faster than he expected, as he dropped to one knee and the curse passed by just inches of hitting its target. With a backslash Harry sent an Entrail-Expelling Curse at Riddle's gut. Voldemort was barely able to deflect it in time, but not the boot to his head that follow a second later. He staggered a bit but didn't fall, however the spinning back kick that followed did the trick. Voldemort landed hard on the ground and coughed up blood. _This kid doesn't play around. He's just as ruthless in battle as I am_, Riddle thought.

Voldemort fired a Confringo Curse at Potter as he struggled to get back on his feet. Once again Harry saved his magic and simply spun out of the path of the curse. This boy was a pro in combat and wasn't wasting his magic on conjuring a shield. Voldemort wasn't sure how depleted his reserve was. He surely must have taxed his magical core heavily fighting Bella and Greyback. His battle-worn appearance was a good indicator of that.

That didn't make him any less dangerous. His physical attacks were more focused and precise than Charlie Weasley's. There was rage in Potter's eyes, but he had a much tighter grip on its leash than Weasley did. No opponent, with the exception of Dumbledore, had ever lasted this long against him. His style of fighting was one Voldemort grudgingly admitted he was vulnerable against. He would need to break the man's focus if he wanted to survive this battle, with that in mind.

"Time to die girl! _Kitro Ziet Rotus_" Voldemort fired a lethal azure colored curse at Ginny and she thought to herself that this was how it was going to end. She wanted to run or dive out of the way, but her body refused to obey her command. Harry saw the curse rocket at the woman he loved and knew without a doubt what curse Riddle used. He should know it was the same one Harry used against Lestrange on the steps of Gringotts. How she survived the curse Harry still didn't know. He didn't even know there was a cure. Riddle did, but he seriously doubted he would share it.

There was no way he could deflect the curse in time to save Ginny. So he didn't know why he was running in a vain attempt to throw himself in the path of the lethal curse. Shadow was telling Harry to go, and he had learned long ago to trust his animagus's instincts. The only problem was it wasn't Shadow that was guiding his actions. It was the part of Fury's magic that resided in his Mate Mark, that moved him to his mate in less than a heartbeat.

At that moment, Ginny knew this was how Lily must have saw the second before James was murdered. All the love her husband possessed for her flowing into her through his eyes. No regret, no reservation, only sacrifice with unparalleled love and devotion. It was no wonder she could never move on. Who could ever compete with that, Stupid noble Git's, like father, like son.

Ginny wasn't about to accept his sacrifice. She to acted on instinct, Shadow instincts, as well. Ginny reached out her hand behind Harry's back. Her Mate Mark glowed as Harry's shadow raised off of the ground to form an identical silhouette on him.

Harry expected pain, death or at least to be screaming. He did hear the later, but it wasn't coming from him, though it was very close. He looked back over his shoulder to see Riddle writhing on the ground in anguish as his body started to rot from the inside out. A shadow silhouette stood looking down at the dark wizard, before Voldemort's shadow returned to normal.

"Don't ever do something like that again," Ginny warned Harry after her soft hand guided his face back to her. Her voice was fierce, but her eyes were filled with tears that projected her fear and vulnerability.

"You're amazing," Harry choked out while pulling her into him. She breathed him in and felt like she was home. In his arm was where she belonged.

"Well, duh," Ginny answered before her lips captured his. They stayed that way taking from what they needed from the other. They would need to talk later on what happened, but for now they were together, and that was all that mattered. They only broke when Riddle's wailing subsided and the sound of the approaching of others. They both smiled as they looked around to see the battle was over.

"Now, isn't this ironic. The big bad Dark Lord is going to die by his own curse," Daphne gloated as she walked up to her two best friends with a limp. They both pulled her into a hug. Wisdom, power and courage, they made it, their trinity wasn't broken. The three friends took comfort in that before a their serenity was interrupted.

"I am immortal, you twit. I cannot die," Voldemort growled out as he managed to get up on his knees. His face was constricted in pain, but he was repressing it. He struggled to his feet and stood tall against his surrounding enemies. Ginny was the first to speak as she stepped forward. It was only one work, but it spoke volumes to him.

"Diary"

"Cup," Gabriella added as she two stepped forward. Riddle looked at her with disbelieve.

"Locket," Sirius growled and again the man looked at Regulus's brother and wondered if he was the one to betray him.

"Diadem," Lily continued and realization danced in his eyes.

"Ring," Daphne further clarified with a grin. Voldemort's skin started to turn gray as he looked at his hands.

"Snake," Tonks hissed to him. Tom Riddle's body turned black with rot.

"And, Longbottom." James finished. Harry walked up to Tom Riddle and uttered the last word he would ever hear before his body crumbled into black ash.

"Mortal."

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go. The battle is over, with only the aftermath remaining. Then only the final chapter remains. I want to thank all my loyal readers for sticking with me for this wild ride. Writing a story has a different perspective than that of someone who is reading it, so let me know what you think.  
**_


	56. Chapter 56

"Do you hear that petite?" Sasha spoke and for the first time since she started healing her mentor, Emma did look up. Why was she distracting her from her most important of tasks? Still, Emma noticed that the horizon was bathed in indigo instead of the blackness. Night was turning to day and with it Sasha's time was running desperately short. She was not healing like she was supposed to.

"I hear nothing." Emma responded in a slightly annoyed tone, with an obvious underlining of fear. Sasha's delicate, blood covered hand reached up and guided her protégée's young face so that their eyes met. She didn't want to meet her mentor's eye. In them would be the truth that there was little more she could do for Sasha. She would make her accept that fate had in store and Emma wasn't ready to give up just yet. Despite her brain willing her eyes to remain focused on the task at hand, they followed Sasha's silent will. As soon as Emma saw the acceptance looking back at her, tears started to well up in her own eyes.

"That's right, only silence little one. The battle is over." Sasha informed her. This new should have brought her comfort, but in its place was more fear and anxiety. Her new family could very well be dead, and Sasha wasn't looking much better. It was cruel that everything in her life was finally falling into place, only to have it ripped away.

A long cool breeze glided over the hill side and with it came the distant cheering of the victors. A half smile crept across Emma's face. In her heart she knew that her side had one and her family had not been broken. She knew that other's would not be so lucky and she would morn for the fallen, she just hopped Sasha was not going to be counted as one of them.

"Why aren't you healing?" Emma sobbed out in desperation.

"I suspect it's the dagger," Sasha coughed out and winced from the pain the act caused.

"I don't understand?"

"that evil dagger was crafted for the sole purpose of robbing Succubi of their power. It has obviously taken my ability to heal quickly. Lily it seems has done too much damage for my body to overcome. Tell her I hold no ill will, she did what was needed to be done. I have lived a long full life, and on my own terms. I am content to leave this world if it's Goddess Morrigu's wish," Sasha rationalized for her apprentice. Time was running short and there was much she needed to pass on.

"How can you say that?" Emma gasped in disbelief.

"Petite, I never expected to survive this war. That is why I gave Harry the Memory Cabinet and the pensieve. Please remember that at the time, I truly believed that I was going to bear him a daughter, and she would be the one that Orica Zymiti spoke of. If the worst should happen and my clan was wiped out, I wanted him to be able to teach our daughter everything she needed to become a true Succubus. Those memories are now yours. Use them wisely and remember me fondly Petite." Sasha finished as she wiped a falling tear off the young girls cheek.

"NO! You're not giving up!" Emma screamed at her and slapped her hand away. She wasn't ready to give up, even if her mentor was. Emma remembered that she was hit with the dagger but survived. Even if she was only a Succubus Animagus, there just had to be a way. She was the bloody Chosen One after all. The Orica said she was the one to change it all. That's it! How did that go again? Emma closed her eyes trying to remember all the word. The wind whistled and answered her mental plea.

_"Lose not faith children and listen to my tale, if we stay true to our hearts, then we will prevail. _

_What was once stolen will be ours at last, when the King of Serpents arrives at last. _

_The Matriarch's youngest it will steal, but she is not destined to be his meal._

_ A jeweled eyed Champion will rise to the task, with only the Blood Moon to light his path. _

_Teach him our ways for this we must, for he will never betray our trust. _

_One of will rise with his blood in her veins, what La Fay has taken, she can reclaim. _

_A bridge between two worlds she will be, only then will the Wizarding World truly see."_

Emma's eyes shot open and before her was the misty form of Fleur Delacour. Like Remus, Goddess Marrigu saw fit to let her return if only in a lingering whisper of her form. To lend knowledge to those that knew how to listen and was in desperate need of it. Fleur didn't know why the Goddess found Harry and Emma worthy, and it was not her place to question it. Her time was fleeting so she had to make it quick. Emma followed Fleur's eyes as she looked to the Whomping Willow, then to Lestrange and then back to Sasha, before her eyes again met the child's. Another breeze came and her misty form dissolved away as if it was never there.

The last two lines of the prophecy ran in her hears. Emma's mind went into high gear, as everything fell into place. She was of two worlds and only she could reclaim what La Fey stole from the Succubi. The Whomping Willows sap cured the wound the dagger did to her wing. The first thing Sasha taught her was how to heal, not hurt. She said anyone can hurt someone, but only the truly extraordinary could heal.

Emma looked to the tree Adam had help her. The sap from the Whomping Willow healed her wing, perhaps it would work on Sasha. Then her eyes went to Lestrange. La Fay's dagger was still in her heart, right where her mum left it. Light flickered off the gemstone in the end of the handle. She was sure it was silver before, but it was blood red now. The dagger steals power. Wasn't that what Sasha had said?

That's a Bloodstone! They draw in blood, and the blood of a Succubus and Pureblooded witch resided in it now. Harry had told her Blood Magic was more about intent than actual incantations. Runes only focused its purpose. Emma, on blind faith and hope alone, flew to the Whomping Willow as fast as her wings would carry her. Hopefully, it would remember that she was a friend of Adam's. She landed at its base of its trunk and thankfully it hadn't attacked her.

"Please help me grand and mighty willow. Please lend me your sap, so I may help another as you let Adam help me?" Emma pleaded on her knees to show proper respect. Her answer was silence. She feared she was wasting her time when suddenly she felt something sticky land on her shoulder. She quickly scooped it up and thanked the majestic tree.

Emma's second stop was the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. She took hold the handle of the dagger and gathering her Gryffindor courage pulled it from the evil witch's dead body. Just as she expected not a drop of blood was on the blade. She quickly made her way back over to Sasha.

"What are you doing Petite?" Sasha asked fearfully. Truly dreadful things happen out of desperation, and she didn't want Emma to get lost on that path. Seeing the La Fay dagger refocused the Desory Matriarch's mind. Emma also had a determined look in her eyes. One she had seen too many times in Harry's to not know what that meant. Whatever she was going to do, there would be no talking her out of it.

"Doing that Chosen One thing, what else," Emma answered and used her tail to cut her hand that didn't have sap on it. Blood pooled up, but as she expected it soon was absorbed into the blade and ultimately the Bloodstone. Emma used her fangs to bite down on the Bloodstone and pried it from the dagger. She dropped it into the wound, and then she covered it with the sap from the tree.

The wound started to close and sealed around and locked the bloodstone in place. Her other hand started to bleed again and she placed it over the blood stone. She spared just a quick glance back up at her Succubus mentors angelic face to find her looking back at her with pride. Sasha had faith in her, and that helped her to go on with what she only hopped would work.

"Oh, Lady Justice hear my plea.

What La Fay has stolen dwells in me.

A bridge between two worlds is my fate.

A choice I alone now freely make.

The Matriarch need not suffer anymore.

For her grace I now restore."

Emma got her answer no sooner than the last word escaped her lips. She felt a powerful pull from the Bloodstone, and she gladly released the magic it was calling for. As it drew in more of her magic, Emma reverted back into her human form. The bloodstone was glowing so brightly that Emma closed her eyes to protect them from its intensity. Sasha's body started to rise off of the ground, and Emma slid off of her. She looked up in awe as her mentor floated twenty feet above her. The Bloodstone was still attached to her chest, and it shimmered in the most dazzling manner. The intensity of it grew so great that Emma backed away fearing it would explode at any second.

Sasha's body took on the bloodstones glow so that she became a being of pure light. Then the unimaginable happened. The form of two wings emerged from her back, only to be followed by a long thin tail from her bum. The sight was as entrancing, as it seemed unbefitting that Emma should behold such a majestic sight. She wondered if this was what it looked like when an angel was born. Sasha curled in a ball as if she was drawing something in.

_**"Glorious Rejuvenation!"**_ Sasha screamed as she threw her head back and her arms and legs out. Hundreds of streams of magical light shot forth from her glowing body. Her peoples long unanswered prayers fulfilled at last, each light seeking out her sister Succubi.

Slowly the light dimmed and Sasha's normal features returned, and her feet descended to the ground by the gentle flapping of her wings. Then her wings and tail retracted back into her body. Her skin tone mirrored Emma's and her hair color changed to a more acceptable copper tone. Sasha held a lock of her hair between two fingers and found it not to her liking. It swiftly took a turquoise tint and she smiled. It was her nature to stand out, not blend in.

"You can Metamorph now? That is totaling wicked!" Emma squealed as she ran up to Sasha and threw her arms around the human looking Succubus. She hugged Emma back just as fiercely. Emma shivered because her human form was not as accepting of the cold as her Succubus form was. Sasha's wings reappeared and wrapped around the two of them for warmth.

"You are the Chosen One, Petite, for you have achieved what many have tried and failed to do.. Now let's go find your family."

* * *

Molly Weasley somehow couldn't bring herself to be cheerful despite the fact the battle was over and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally dead. The room she was in held too many reminders that victory always came at a price. Too many people she knew from the Order laid dead. Witch and wizards far more skilled than her lost their lives, and to her horror a few students were taken far before their time. Justin Finch-Fletchley met his end stepping between Susan Bones, the girl he secretly loved since his third year, and a Killing Curse.

Padma fought to the bitter end to buy the Council of Elder's time to escape. Since she returned, Parvati silently cried as she cradled her sister's dead body in her arms. Pavarti was badly injured, yet any attempt to give her treatment was met with threats of disembowelment. It was only when Terry Boot limped over to her and the two looked intently in the other's eyes that she relented. Perhaps it was that they had fought together out there that she allowed his presence over others. He moved a clump of dirty and blood matted hair out of her sad tear stained face. Without warning he pulled her head back and shoved a Healing Potion down her throat. Terry's timing was impeccable, as she received the healing potion just in time to save her leg from permanent nerve damage. Instead of cursing him, she pulled him down to her and rested her head on his shoulder. In the years to come, Parvati would look back on this bittersweet moment fondly as how the father of her children won her heart without saying a word.

Seamus aptitude for Pyrotechnic Magic saved the life of a Succubus, but most likely cost him the use of his eyes by human and magical standards. His noble act didn't go unrewarded, the very Succubus that he saved entered the Marauders Lair and as if following his scent made her way to him. She looked no older that sixteen, yet showed the signs that she had fought long and hard throughout the night. She sat down on Seamus's bed and she guided his hand to her face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a deep Irish accent when he felt the cut across her cheek. There was fresh blood on his finger tip. She added a tear that ran down her cheek from his tender words of concern for her. She brought it to her mouth and whispered something he couldn't understand. The mixture glowed and she guided his finger as she applied it to her soft lips. She started to sing in an unheard and mystical song with a tenor that made everyone that heard it feel uplifted. The bandages around Seamus's eyes were removed and she kissed each of his burnt eyes. Then she laid down next to his and wrapped them both up in her wings. Seamus quickly drifted off to sleep as his siren continued her song, and the glowing lip prints on his eye lids healed him in a way that human magic never could.

It was a sight to behold, and Molly soon recognized the presence of someone next to her. It turned out to be her son's lover. She was still having a hard time believing that Charlie had an intimate relationship with Narcissa Malfoy. Although she went by Cissy Black now, it was still hard for Molly to wrap her mind around. The woman has been an enemy of her family for as long as she could remember. Judging by the way the woman treated her son, and her son treated her back, it clearly is not the case anymore. Then there was the fact, that she helped free Ginny from Lestrange Manor.

'Thank you," Molly finally spoke, but couldn't keep her unease out of her tone, "I know you risked a great deal to help save my daughter, and-" Molly started but she lost her voice.

"If there is anyone you should be thanking it would be Lily and Harry. He was the one that saved her life, and Lily was the one that healed her up. Her brilliance with healing salves is the reason Ginny doesn't have any scars. They both did so much more than I," Cissy told a gasping Molly.

"I thought Tonks save Ginny?"

"What you have to understand is that Lily, Sirius and Harry were still being hunted at the time. Tonks went looking for Sirius to help her, but Harry was the only one home at the time. He refused to let her go alone, and it was a good thing he did, or my sister would have killed Tonks and completed that wretched ritual on Ginny."

"H-he was the one that saved her?" Molly choked out in disbelief. Her daughter had endured so much that she did not know about. In Ginny's greatest time of need, it was the Potter's that were there for her. She now understood why Ginny was so fiercely protective of them.

"If you want the details, you're going to have to ask them yourself. I will tell you this, Harry could have killed Bellatrix that night, but he traded Greyback her life for your daughter's. He would have died before let anything happen to her, and she was a complete stranger to him at the time."

"I never knew. How could he risk so much for someone he didn't even know?" Molly asked truly wanting to know. She knew just how rare that kind of gallantry is in this world. She had judged him so harshly, and unjustly. The shame of that tore at her heart. How could she even begin to apologize for that?

"Molly, that's just his nature, and one I believe he inherited from his mother. I know you and Lily don't see eye to eye on a few matters, but she literally brought your daughter back from the brink of death. I think that has earned them the benefit of the doubt," Cissy told her in earnest and noted Molly's guilt written expressions.

"I've been such a fool," Molly sobbed out as she wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. She felt so ashamed for her actions. Cissy sympathized with her, but Molly didn't need a gentle hand right now. She needed a swift kick to the bum.

"Without a doubt, but you still alive, are you not? Are you going to cry about misfortune like a child, or are you going to be a mother? Fix it woman!" Cissy snapped at her sternly. She did the woman no service by candy's coating the situation. Molly scowled at her for a few seconds at the rude manner she was addressed and talked down to. Then her face softened a bit. On her own accord, Molly nodded her head in agreement. With the exception of Lily, it had been years since she had a proper dress down; not since her mother was alive. Its funny how things that irritated her to no end back then, she cherished now. Molly couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, as she shook her head side to side.

"You're not the person I thought you were. I see now why my son was drawn to you. Thought it was your beauty, but now I see it's your wisdom and strength as well. Do you love him?" Molly asked despite knowing she should leave well enough alone. It was this kind of meddling that had estranged her from half her children.

"I would die for him, Molly. Not only did he save my life, but he also saved me from – well me. If that makes any sense," Cissy told her and was surprised when the woman giggled in a knowing way.

"Actually, it makes complete sense to me. Are you sure your true hair color isn't red?" Molly asked with a chuckle. Regardless how much Arthur irritated her at times. Molly knew she would be lost without him. It seemed the two of them had more in common than she thought.

"Just through association Molly, but I will take as a compliment just the same." Cissy returned with a laugh of her own.

The doors to the Marauders Lair opened and the room quickly filled with those who fought Voldemort's forces. In the front of the pack was Charlie and he was limping. With the help of Draco, he was making his way to them. Cissy's heart almost burst at the sight that the two of them working together. It was more than she could have hoped for.

She however, didn't wait for them to make it to her, as she met two of her three boy's in a full sprint. She pulled them both into a fierce hug that Lily would have been proud of. Her number three boy came flying at them from where he was sitting with Jade. Charlie scuffed up Adam's hair, and Cissy kissed Draco on the cheek. She never thought she was going to get this, and thanked that heavens that she was granted this most precious of gifts.

Molly saw her own family and took stock. Arthur, Fred, George were all present, but they were not alone, a blond girl was attached to George, and the goblins that saved her life was attached of Fred. They all looked ragged, tired and battle worn and Molly was torn between happiness that they were alive, and terror that Ginny was not among them. Then the Potter's entered the room, as she saw that her daughter was among them.

She looked beaten and exhausted, but she also had a glow about her. The way Ginny was looking at the man standing next to her spoke such volumes to Molly. Her daughter was without a doubt arse over elbows for him, and it looked like Ginny's feeling was more than shared. To her surprise, Molly found that she not only didn't object, but she was happy for her. Ginny deserved some happiness in her life, and it was long overdue. If tonight had taught her anything, it was that time was preciously short. Whether Ginny wanted to talk to her of not, they were going to have a chat.

Ginny tensed up when she saw her approaching mother. She knew that determined look all too well, and geared herself up for the pending confrontation. She was preparing to go into full redhead mode when Harry whispered something in her ear that completely disarmed her. She let out a slow breath as she sunk into him and nodded her head in agreement.

"That's my girl," Harry whispered before kissing Ginny on her temple. He slowly backed away. As much as he wanted to be there for her, he knew Ginny had to do this on her own.

"Thank you for not turning your back on me, I wouldn't blame you if you did," Molly started humbly.

"Thank Harry, I'm only doing this for him. It is he that you should be apologizing to," Ginny snapped with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't about to drop her guard.

"And I will, properly this time and I will mean it. He's such a good man, and far too forgiving of a witch that was so easily led astray." Molly answered with remorse in her voice. Perhaps it was the humility in her tone that caught Ginny's attention. It was something she never heard coming from her mother before.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in disbelief. That was not what she was expecting her mother to say.

"Dumbledore had me under spells to keep me in the dark, and obedient to his will." She tried to explain only to discover that she should have admitted her failures first. Ginny's shocked expression swiftly turned hard.

"Yes, Lily just told me, but that excuse only goes so far. I needed you to be a mum for me, but you were too caught up in his lies and deceit. I was slowly dying inside, and all that you saw was an imperfect girl, that and the Longbottom Title. You wanted me to become something I never wanted to be, and not once did you show me the courtesy of asking what I wanted," Ginny snapped but her voice broke halfway through speech. She paused to settle herself, and Molly saw it as an opportunity to speak.

"I know I failed to you sweetheart, and I know I have no right to call you that anymore. I should have been stronger; a good mother would've been able to break free. I let my own wants and desires for you to have a better life than me cloud my judgment. I know I did horrible things, demanded unjust things of you. I had no right, and I would bear your pain one-hundred times if I could. Please forgive me!" Molly pleaded with tears running down her face. She saw her daughters resolve falter for a second. On some level her words had reached her youngest child's heart. Then her hardness was back.

"This goes beyond the simple on sorry!" Ginny screamed at her, and had to turn her face away. She didn't want her mother to see her weakness. She wanted to believe her words, but she didn't think her heart could take that kind of betrayal again.

"Forgiveness is earned, and I will do everything in my power to prove to you just how regretful I am of my actions. I don't deserve that, but I will beg of it on my knees if I have to." Molly pleaded in desperation. Ginny ignored it or the effect it was having on her. There were things she needed to say, and by Merlin she would say them.

"Stop being dramatic, we may share blood, but were strangers. All you saw was my flaws, never me, the real me. I consider Lily mum now, and you want to know why? She sees me!" Ginny snapped and pointed to her heart to prove her point before continuing, "Even if I had ended up a scarred freak from what was done to me, she would've still seen the real me, accepted me as I was, loved me as I was. That is what a mum is supposed to do!" Ginny voice continued to rise as her rant reached its explosive conclusion. It would have been epic, if not for the soft kind voice who's wisdom she always welcomed.

"And what would I say to you right now?" Lily asked as she placed a calming hand on Ginny's shoulder. She was keeping her distance for the most part, but still handy enough to lend some helpful advice if needed. Ginny's eyes met Lily's and her shoulder dropped.

"That a regretful heart is never beyond redemption," Ginny answered as she deflated. Her anger was justified, but it was also selfish. She caught the worried look in her brothers and father's eyes. This wasn't just about her, she was a member of two families, "All right I will try, not for you and certainly not for me. I'll do it from the ones that love us both."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask. I'll never let you down again," Molly express gratitude of her daughters decision. It would be a long road she would travel to regain her daughters trust and respect, but she would traverse it regardless of the hazards if it led her to Ginny. In the mean time she had Lily to help guide her. To Molly's surprise the thought brought not envy, but immense gratitude for the woman.

"We'll see. I just need some space now, when I'm ready we'll talk again," Ginny said in a truly conflicted tone. She hurried away so she could regain her composure, and check on Bill.

Now Molly had to settle things up with Fred and George. She was realizing that her son's choices were just that, their choices. Whether she agreed with them or not, she would always respect them from now on. Molly knew the blond girl attached to George was a Slytherin, and the goblin being friendly with Fred was the one that saved her life. She couldn't very well object now could she? Instead, Molly decided to embraced the changes in her reality. As much as she hated to admit it, sometimes change was a good thing. With that settled in her mind, Molly went to her family and started the process of building some burnt bridges.

* * *

"So pup, how are you able to take out Greyback and turn his pack to your side?" Sirius asked with a fair amount of pride in his voice. James stood next to his longtime friend, and too smiled with pride at his son.

"After I ripped the heart out of their Alpha, they were more inclined to listen to reason. I offered them the full support of the Potter/Black Alliance in regulations governing them and their rights in the Wizengamot. The free Wolfsbane Potion and secluded land to run on during a full moon may have helped also."

"You are a far better Noble Lord than I ever was," James told him with reverence in the man his son has become.

"Couldn't have done it without Remus," Harry answered honestly, then regretted his words and the close proximity he had to a certain Auror.

"What?" Tonks gasped, as her hand went to her chest. She knew after her brief conversation with James, her husband wasn't coming back, but that didn't mean she stopped wishing it to be so. Harry looked at her with eyes full of sadness and guilt. His last words to Remus were far from kind. Tonks picked up on it immediately, "Don't you dare Harry! He forgave you the moment those words left your lips. He would've taken in your pain in a heartbeat if he could have. You were like a son to him," Tonks reassured as her feet lead her to Harry. She took his large hands in her small ones. He tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes, but she wiped them away for him. With that act Harry broke.

"He saved me Nympy," Harry choked out, and Tonks wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the gesture, and she received the same amounts of comfort as she was trying to give. After a few moments, they broke and found they were much calmer. "I was about to give up, and he came back and told me how to win. I know it's not possible, but I heard his voice and I saw him, even if he was just mist."

"How is that even possible?" Sirius asked.

"That is the power and wonder of Goddess Marrigu. She often sends guidance to those that have an open mind and she feels are worthy," Sasha explained.

"But, I only saw Fleur?" Emma asked.

"Petite, one cannot simply converse with a goddess. She sends emissaries from the Realm of the Dead. Two of whom that desperately wanted to help," she elaborated further.

"Well, that explains that, but you seem to have regained some of your accessories since last I saw you," Lily pointed out while looking at Sasha's wings and tail. Harry's eyes met Sasha's. There was great happiness within them, but also overwhelming misplaced guilt which required her immediate attention.

"I shall let, Petite tell this tale. For I would not be alive, or be fully restored if not for her," Sasha redirected Lily's question without breaking eye contact with Harry. She shifted her head off to the side and Harry nodded. The two former lovers slipped away as all eyes turned to Emma.

When they were a short distance off, Sasha spoke. "No, I will have none of that. This was war and I was captured. I refuse to let you let you punish yourself for that."

"I was the one that sent you to that graveyard," Harry disagreed.

"I could have said no, but I didn't. My actions, or inactions it seems, led to my capture and everything that followed," Sasha corrected him as she caressed his cheek like she always did when he was distressed. The physical contact was gentle and reassured him that she held no grudge. It only eased his sorrow slightly.

"They hurt you because of me," Harry argued barely keeping his voice steady. His shame was on the verge of exploding. Sasha took his face forcibly into her hands, and pulled him down so they were nose to nose.

"They, not you Harry. Just as they, used my body to try to assassinate you. Would you hold me accountable for their actions?" Sasha asked while her empathy felt a change in him. Harry maybe too noble and stubborn for his own good at times, but he wasn't that thick.

"No," he huffed out in defeat. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with her. He was exceedingly grateful that she was alive and whole again. Perhaps justice wasn't as blind as he always thought.

"You came for me, Harry, through an army of werewolves you fought and bled for me. What kind of insane person does that? My Champion does that's who? You kept your word, duty and honor in doing so. You are now, and always will be, my hero Lord Harry James Potter." Sasha finished with a look that told him if their situation were different, she would show him for the next several hours just how much so, "Nice to see I can still make you blush," she ended with a shameless giggle.

"So it seems," Harry acknowledged and she gave him a playful swat to the bum with her tail, "Just like old times, that still hurts by the way."

"As I recall, you like it that way," Sasha teased. He smiled back ignoring the pain and enjoyed the fact that her ordeal hadn't changed her core nature. His eyes then took in her once elegant gown's tattered state and the slave collar around her neck. What bothered him most were the words on the name tag.

"Oh, hell no," Harry growled out as he gripped the collar. There was no visible area where it connected, and was probable the reason she had not ripped it from her person yet. Harry could feel the dark magic keeping it around her neck, but he wasn't a Marauder for nothing. He forced his own magic against that of the collar. The magic binding it to her was strong, but his power and determination was stronger. It took a few minutes, but in the end it dissolved away to nothing. Sasha rubber her neck, and sighed happily at being relieved of the despicable thing, "Thank you."

* * *

Dumbledore woke up inside an abandoned and empty Hogwarts. He knew in an instant he was within his mental fortress, yet is seemed different somehow. It was by no mistake he chose this to be his minds defense, and had years to add wards upon wards to make it impenetrable. In his arrogance, he chose specific wards and it would be his final undoing. Potter and Black got past Hogwarts wards and he had fashioned his by the schools wards.

Fear took root and Albus quickly checked his protection for any sign of duress. They were as strong as ever, yet he still felt unsure. Something was still off. He quickly made his way to the Great Hall, it was his sanctuary, and the place his felt most secure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHAIR POTTER!" Albus roared upon entering the Great Hall. Harry had his feet up on the table.

"Al, about time you got your ass up. Have to say impressive set up, but not infallible," Harry answered without moving from his chair or showing the slightest concern for the enraged wizard marching across the room.

"Clearly, but this is my mind and in here I rule supreme boy!" Albus raged and shot forth his hand expecting wandless magic to humble Potter, but he only got nothingness in its place.

"I would think by now you would have figured out that I don't play by your rules," Harry stated as he got up and hopped over the staff table."You have a very logical mind old man. That is your greatest strength, and it is your ultimate weakness. You do not thrive in chaos, I do however," Harry explained as if talking to a child. Then Albus heard growling. It was as if it was coming from every direction at once. He looked around and saw a countless pairs of green eyes looking at him from every shadow in the room.

"What have you done?" Albus demanded.

"Ever heard of Newton's Third Law?" Harry inquired as he walked up to him.

"A Muggle scientist of some sort."

"Physicist actually, but close enough."

"Yes, something about for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction," Albus answered in an annoyed tone.

"Words to live by Al…words to live by." Harry said before he winked and sunk into his shadow. His intent was clear, if the fire ants he encountered when he entered Potters mind demonstrated anything it was what happens in here would also happen out there. Potter could induce situations to cause him to have a stroke, or have these creatures lobotomize him and no healer in the real world would be the wiser. One way or the other, Dumbledore was going to take his potion regardless of how bitter it tasted.

* * *

"James, it's time to go," came a voice from the past. Lily gasped the loudest of those that knew her in life. Standing before them was James mother Dorea Potter. She was more solid thanks to the magic of the Marauders Lair. As several wands were drawn, Sasha walked up to her and knelt at her feet with her head down.

"Goddess Marrigu, you honor us with your presence, surely this man has earned a second chance," Sasha pleaded.

"That is not under debate Moon Daughter, for his actions have helped to restore the balance between your Realm of the Living and of the Dead. The wizard born Tom Riddle has caused much destruction in both worlds. However, the equilibrium is not yet fully re-established. This must come to pass if both realms are to heal at long last," Dorea form spoke in a calm and reassuring voice with no hint of malice to it. All the same, Lily clasped hold of her husband and refused to let him be taken away. Emma too was at James side, while Sirius stood directly in her path should it come to that. Then he felt the firm hand on his shoulder, and instinctively knew it belonged to his best mate. The two lifelong friends shared a look that only brothers could understand.

"Dammit James! This is your time, I'll pay the bloody price." Sirius growled at him.

"Your fate is to start a family with Gabriella. You have sacrificed too much for me already." James disagreed in a calm tone that shocked Sirius.

"Then we fight for your right to live, brother!"

"Padfoot, we can't win against a Goddess. Trust me, I got this covered," James said as he stepped forward to face his fate. Lily rushed after him, but Sirius held her back with a great deal of difficulty. He didn't agree with his friend, but he would honor his silent request.

"Surrender the Hallows, James Potter, and see if Fate has found you worthy," The body of his mother urged and James heart sank. He was hoping they would allow him to cheat death this time, "Did you think becoming the Master of Death excluded you from it?"

"Was kind of hoping it would," James admitted before reluctantly dropping his father's cloak at her feet, then followed this newly acquired wand. James took a deep breath, before facing what he's feared since the moment he returned. He believed in his heart that the ring was the only thing keeping him alive. James Potter above all else was a Gryffindor to his core. He wanted to look back at Lily one last time, but feared he wouldn't have the resolve to do what needed to be done. Severus Snape watched the display with a new found respect for the man. His eyes then took in Lily and the look on her beautiful face shredded his heart.

No one was more surprised than James when the ring landed on the floor, twirled a few seconds before coming to a stop, and he was still there. Lily broke free of Sirius and wrapped her arms around James from behind, "See! He's still here! You can't have him!"

"It would seem that the Hollows agree with you Lily Potter, but for the balance to be restored I still need a soul," Marrigu mystical voice agreed.

"Then you shall have it," Severus Snape said as he stood on shaky legs, "if it is only a soul that you require, my should suffice. It may be dark and corrupted but I do believe it still counts as a soul."

"Why would you do this for me Snape?" James asked in disbelief that his lifelong enemy would make such a magnanimous offer.

"Not for you Potter, but for Lily I'll gladly face oblivion," Severus said while never taking his eyes of the woman he had loved since a child.

"Severus?" Lily whispered in his shaky voice. She walked up to her childhood friend and looked intently in his eyes for any sign of deception. What she saw looking back at her was the boy she knew, not the man he became.

"You would not survive losing him twice Lily. I may hate him, but even I know he would not let another take his place. My actions robbed you of a husband and your son of a father. Please grant me redemption. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry I wasn't the man you need me to be," Severus told her as he took her hands in his. She pulled her hands-free and wrapped them around him instead, Lily then buried her head into his chest.

"Oh Sevy," Lily sobbed. She felt his arms pull her tighter against him. She felt an old familiar comfort return to her. All her negative memories of him faded away as her buried youthful ones snuggled her like an old comfortable blanket.

"I have waited a long time for you to call me that again. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you in the park. I just wasn't brave enough to tell you." Severus Snape confessed while showing a rare emotion that only Lily was ever able to bring out of him.

"You were my first friend, and you had my love as well. It just wasn't the same kind of love. I'm sorry I wasn't the woman you needed to, Sevy," Lily answered into his chest.

"I've missed you so much," Severus choked out and found that it may have not been what he wanted in life, but it was enough and more that he deserved.

"Me too,"Lily whispered back and wanted this instant to last forever.

"Then you're decided?" Dorea's form questioned. Severus and Lily slowly parted. He wiped away her tears as he nodded his answer. Dorea Potter simply touched his shoulder, and Severus body dropped. James and Sirius rushed forward and caught him before his body hit the ground. The two of them nodded as they took him and placed him down next to Remus. They may not have liked him in life, but he died with their respect and his honor.

* * *

By lunch time the Wizarding world knew that Voldemort was dead, and that it happened just beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts. Classes were canceled so the student population could send owls to their parents that they were safe and unharmed. That didn't stop parents from coming to the school to check for themselves. Not all families remained whole though. When some of their students letters home returned to Hogwarts, unanswered, several students broke down. Lily and Minerva spent most of the morning counseling students while the angelic melody of a young Succubus seemed to be heard throughout the castle and grounds.

Professor Sprout had a very long and detailed talk with Cissy and Adam. She confirmed what she had suspected. Adam was indeed a Druid, but just as amazing as that revaluation was that the Whomping Willow, Or Wally as Adam called him, was rather friendly. With Adams guidance, and the chanting of Wally the Whomping Willow via the Weasley twins, the remarkable tree was giving rides on his many branches. The line of students was long and ranged from first to seventh year, and seemed to help ease the hardship of the previous night.

There were student who would not be noticed missing until the next day. Many were loyal to Voldemort's side and it was believed they fled the country with their families. Only one name would draw attention. Romilda Vane was nowhere to be seen. When it was discovered her little brother was a Death Eater prisoner. Many thought she was turned into a spy, and fled for her own safety. Several students came forward saying they saw her having private conversation with Pansy Parkinson. Draco admitted he knew Pansy had a spy in the Gryffindor House but she never said who. They assumed the mystery ended there, but they were wrong. Deep within the bowels of Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets laid two dead girls and one unborn child. With Nevimort gone, the snakes that lived in the chamber turned on them. Such was the fate of many that served the Dark Lord.

Madame Bones returned with several Aurors, Healers and Ministry Officials. Each had jobs to do. Each was surprised at what they found at the school. When word reached St. Mungo's that Succubi were healing the injured overflow they sent Hogwarts, The Head Healer from the hospital had to see it for himself. He talked with Sasha and discovered that Succubi Healing Magic was very effective against dark curses. She sent him back with several of the Desory Clan to lend a hand at St. Mungo's. Those that they would help this day would remember and speak of the Succubi much differently than they had in the past. The winds of change now blew favorable for Sasha's people at long last.

Sirius and James had a long talk with the Ministry Officials about how it was the creatures of the Forbidden Forest, the Desory Clan and the werewolf pack that helped to bring down Voldemort. There was some discussion of how James was back from the dead. He played ignorant to the motives and activities of Voldemort, while with the aid of Gaby deflected any questions that referred directly to his return. He agreed to go to St. Mungo's and have tests done to ensure he had no trace of dark magic upon him. Once the Ministry knew for certain James would have all his rights as a wizard restored with the excepting of the title of Lord Potter. That didn't bother him that much. He had his eye on the newly vacated position of Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts. Minnie was going to be very busy as Hogwarts new Headmistress.

Madame Bones expected more resistance from Dumbledore when she came to arrest him, with his Fawkes nothing more than a hatchling and Moody dead. Tonks was right about the Phoenix having a burning day. Alastair for all his faults and paranoia died like the warrior he was and with honor. He was the last man standing when he took out thirty plus Death Eaters with a _Reducto Maxima_ and saved a village of muggles from being wiped out just because they lived.

Tonks was waiting for her and already had the Magic Repressing Manacles on the old and defeated looking wizard. She read the charges and his rights before placing Dumbledore under arrest. As she escorted him out of the Hospital Wing, Amelia could almost swear she felt a presence in a dark corner of the room. She saw nothing but a shadow. She couldn't help but bow her head to it, just in case. It was a slow and purposeful walk to the boundaries, beyond the schools protective wards. In the eyes of his own students and staff, few eyes held pity for him.

Ginny watched from the Astronomy Tower as they carted Dumbledore away with satisfaction. She felt his presence before Harry's strong arms wrapped around her. She melted into his embrace as his lips caressed her neck and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Keep that up, Mr. Potter, and you may very well get a happy ending tonight," Ginny moaned as she tilted her head to the side for him to have better access.

"What's this may shit?" Harry purred and took a nibble at her highly sensitive flesh.

"Down boy, you just let that percolate while I ask you some questions," she warned and lightly slapped away one of his hands roaming her body. She knew where it was heading, and Harry was too good with his hands to keep her resolve for long.

"Are you speaking, Muggle? Your corruption to the Dark Side is now complete. Dance for me, my pretty," Harry continued in a voice Ginny recognized as the bad guy from that movie they watched, while completely ignoring her mock attempt at thwarting his advances. It really wasn't fair that he could smell her getting excited thanks to Shadow. Ginny turned around in his arms and ran her finger slowly up him.

"Naked dancing?" Ginny asked with one raised brow and a seductive smile when she reached his chest.

"Most defiantly," Harry answered in a husky tenor as he went in for the kill. Ginny shoved against his chest and pushed him back at arms length.

"Then answer my questions," she demanded with a smirk that reminded him she was not without game as well.

"And that's why I call you, Tease," Harry huffed out indignantly. He held up his hands to show her he would behave for now.

"I could rub something sensitive while I ask the questions, if that would help?" she asked with a sympathetic look.

"Really?"

"No."

"Dammit! Can't believe I fell for that," Harry cursed at himself then smiled at her set up. This was one of the reasons he loved her. She gave as well as she got. He shook his head while laughing, "Well played, my Lady, ask away."

"Dumbledore is going to escape, isn't he?" Ginny asked in a worried tone. She knew once those Magic Repressing Manacles came off he would escape Azkaban., "He is too powerful and can perform wandless magic. I was foolish to think he would ever be imprisoned to begin with. My pride wanted his crimes exposed and his reputation destroyed. Eventually, he will come looking for revenge. I don't want you, or our possible children down the line to suffer for my mistake." Ginny expressed the fear that had been plaguing her for a while now. They had been so busy with more important things that it had been put aside, but now she needed to deal with it. No, they had to deal with it. It wasn't just her anymore. She had a good man now. He was her lover and Mate. She would never be alone again. As if answering her silent call, his strong but gentle hand guided her head up so her eyes met his.

"Do I look lake a man that would let Dumbledore leave without making sure the woman I love and my future family weren't protected?" Harry asked her. She saw not a speck of worry in his emerald eyes, and all her fears seemed to melt away.

"You've been a bad boy?" Ginny praised more that accused him. She didn't know what he did, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Ginny was just happy that she had a man that would go to any length to protect her.

"I've been a Marauder," was all Harry said as he moved his wand in several intricate motions at the stairwell leading up to the tower. The spell would ensure the young lovers would not be disturbed. Ginny followed her Mates lead and conjured a wireless radio and a slow song filled the air around them. With a overwhelming sense of hope she embraced the man that claimed her heart so completely. Her dark past was now behind her, and a blissfully bright future laid before her. Ginny knew that there would be challenges ahead. There would be sadness to bear, and Joy it embrace. That was life, and Ginny knew through it all she would face it with Harry at her side. For now the future could wait, for tonight? Oh yes, there would be naked dancing.

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: Yes I know it's been awhile since I updated. Been sick since a little after Christmas. I'm feeling mush better now. **_

_**I'm ending the story here so that if I write a sequel down the line. I won't be limiting my options by writing a detailed epilogue. I want to thank everyone who read my story. Your support and reviews have been very helpful. I hope that I have improved since I started this story. To tell you the truth, I originally only planned on this fiction lasting 16, 17 chapters tops. I never expected it to go on for 56 chapters. It kind of took on a life of its own, and it certainly has been a interesting trip for me.  
**_


End file.
